guerra de un oscuro pasado
by bbkid
Summary: Van y Hitomi se reencuentran después de 6 años. Una nueva guerra se desata en Gaea, al parecer el que esta detrás es un misterioso aliado de Zaibach. Sueños extraños, de una profecía depende el futuro de Gaea y La Tierra.
1. Chapter 1

**Tenku No Escaflowne II: El Regreso de una guerra**

Momentos antes de la destrucción de Atlantis- 

Una pareja esta envuelta en incendio. No hay escapatoria, saben que es su fin. El único consuelo que tienen para si, es abrazarse.

Hombre – No importa lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos.

Mujer – Lo sé... Si hacemos esto es por el bien de todos, en especial...

Hombre – De nuestro pequeño...

Los dos tienen un colgante, con una piedra de color rosado. Que al instante empiezan a brillar con tal intensidad que no se logra ver que es lo ocurre después...

**Capitulo1: ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz sin el amor de mi vida?**

**Luna Fantasma.- **

En la ventana de un modesto edificio de la ciudad de Tokio vemos a una joven junto a ella mirando el cielo buscando algo con sus hermosos ojos verdes que el brillo del Sol los resaltaba más, no obstante esos ojos lucían perdidos en un mar de tristeza.

"**Han pasado más de seis largos y tristes años desde que volví de aquel maravilloso mundo, Gaea, donde conocí el amor, el verdadero amor, el amor de mi vida. He añorado volver y reencontrarme con él, con Van. Quisiera estar en este momento a su lado para estrecharme entre sus brazos sentir el sabor de sus labios, recuperando todo este tiempo perdido. Sin embargo hasta ahora no he podido regresar, lo he intentado tantas veces y he fracasado. Tal vez no lo he deseado lo suficiente, quizás el temor que tengo de verlo rehacer su vida con...otra mujer... Se que está en todo su derecho de hacerlo, pero me duele pensar ello, la otra es que él me halla olvidado y... ya no me...ame." Pensó olvidándose de la realidad.**

¡Hitomi! Te estoy hablando – Dijo una voz familiar.

Ah... Si... Yukari ¿Qué deseas?-

Hay Hitomi siempre andas en la Luna, sino estas en ella estas tan ocupada que ni prestas atención a lo que digo.

No me regañes Yukari... solo pensaba en...(Quiso decir Van)...V..El proyecto... si en eso

No me mientas Hitomi... Pero bueno yo vine hablar contigo sobre ese asunto.

¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Hay algún problema?- Le dijo muy asustada Hitomi, este proyecto le había costado tanto trabajo. Que se le pasaron un montón de desgracias por la cabeza.

El señor Taisetsuma ha adelantado la entrevista

¿Cuándo será?- Le dijo muy seria Hitomi.

El viernes

Tenemos tiempo de sobra...Imagine que sería algo peor.

¿Acaso esta todo listo?

No todo solo falta la maqueta, que la recogeré mañana

La presentación en Power Point, los planos, costos, etc

La presentación que hiciste es perfecta, los planos los he terminado la semana pasada, en tanto los costos Yukamo me los ha entregado hace días y Maison se ocupo de lo demás.- Dio un suspiro- Tenemos tiempo para divertirnos, que digo tienes tiempo para divertirte con Amano... ¿Qué escondidito te lo tenías?- Le dijo Hitomi pícaramente.

Si, Susumo llega mañana en la noche, por fin a terminado todos sus estudios en Estados Unidos,

Eso quiere decir que está vez viene para quedarse ¿Verdad?

Si

Que alegría me da, supongo que le has comprado un regalo espectacular, se que ha terminado sus estudios con honores

No he podido, estado demasiado atareada con el proyecto del hotel

Sin embargo no es tarde para comprarle un regalo, hoy nos vamos de shopping.

Y el proyecto.

Ya te dije que todo esta listo, aparte de la maqueta.

Segura, no me engañes, sabes perfectamente que con esto...

Nuestra agencia de arquitectos abrirá sus puertas hacia un nuevo mundo. Blah, Blah, Blah- Le dijo Hitomi remedando a su amiga.

No juegos con eso Hitomi y tampoco me imites

No te angusties demasiado por algo que se ve a leguas va salir perfecto, recuerda que tienes a la mejor arquitecta del medio como mejor amiga y ella por orgullo no se permitiría tener un error en algo tan importante lo cual le traerá muchos beneficios a ella y su mejor friend ¿Así qué vamos a ir a Ginza o no?

Que vanidosa te has vuelto últimamente. Por otro lado si debemos ir al centro apenas toque el timbre de salida

Ok, Tenemos la gran responsabilidad de dar el ejemplo a nuestros demás colegas de trabajo ¿Verdad?

Si y ya no sigas burlándote de mi forma de ser

De acuerdo solo me estaba entreteniendo un rato

Yukari miro a Hitomi con un gesto como diciendo esta ya no tiene cura y se retiro de la pequeña oficina.

Yukari conocía que en realidad su amiga le embargaba una inmensa tristeza la cual escondía detrás de sus bromas y risas. Por que en verdad en esos momentos lloraba de dolor. En varias oportunidades la había encontrado sumida en un mar de lagrimas. No obstante ignoraba la causa de tanta pena. Que sino se equivocaba empezó desde que ella salía con Amano.

En ese instante se le cruzaron varias cosas en su mente entre ellas estaba que ella era el motivo de tan grande sufrimiento. Es probable que Hitomi este enamorada de Susumo. Por no herirla no le ha mencionado nada del asunto.

Hitomi todos estos años no sé había involucrado sentimentalmente con ni un solo hombre, hasta donde estaba enterada. Y no era porque ella no fuera bonita o falta de pretendientes. Al contrario debía admitir que Hitomi era bonita y galanes no le faltaban pero ella siempre los rechazaba, por motivos que ni ella misma; Yukari; entendía. Esto confirmo aun más sus sospechas. Tenía que preguntárselo.

Yukari quiso ir de inmediato donde ella y preguntárselo, la duda, celos y hasta un sentimiento de culpa la abrumaban. Sin embargo prefirió esperar. Interrogaría a Hitomi después de conseguir el regalo de Susumo.

Mientras tanto Hitomi en su oficina terminaba de hacer los últimos retoques a su presentación. Sabia tan bien como Yukari que debía de quedarle perfecta. Así logrando que el señor Taisetsuma, representante de la cadena de hoteles Marrito en Japón, aceptara su proyecto.

Un sueño en cierto punto, no obstante bastante posible en ella. Hitomi no había exagerado en decir que era una de las mejores arquitectas del medio. A su corta edad de veinte años logro abrir una agencia de arquitectos y poner a esta como una de las más prestigiosas de Japón.

Por supuesto no todo el crédito era suyo también estaba su amiga y colega Yukari que junto con otros dos compañeros de la universidad, Masahiro Yukamoto y Johan Maison. Consiguieron todo esto. Profesionalmente todo era éxito y se veía un gran futuro en ella. A pesar de todo esto no era feliz. ¿Cómo podía ser feliz sin su tan amado Ryujin no estaba a su lado? Esa pregunta se la repetía una y otra vez.

**-Gaea-**

En una sala de entrenamiento de estilo Samurai. Se podía ver a un joven, que digo un hombre bastante alto de cabellera oscura. Piel bronceada y una de las cosas más extrañas eran el color de sus ojos que eran de un color rojo carmesí. Su vestimenta era bastante rupestre que se componía de unas botas color negro, pantalón gris, una camiseta azul marino y unos guantes que le ayudaban a sujetar mejor la espada. Este misterioso hombre tenía la barba algo crecida se nota que no se había afeitado desde hace varios días. Otro detalle que tenía era el colgante que llevaba puesto de una piedra de color rosado.

El se acerco hasta donde una espada que estaba guardada en una funda. La sujeto muy fuerte e inicio su practica con la espada que manejaba hábilmente. Esto era una rutina que hacia todos los días con lo que lograba despejar su mente de todo recuerdo del pasado.

Su sesión de práctica fue interrumpida por la entrada intempestiva de una chica-gato. Está lucia un bonito traje de la región color rosa y rayas blancas en los bordes. Que a pesar de ser muy sencillo le sentaba muy bien. Además tenía otro detalle que la caracterizaba un colgante, una especie de uña muy afilada de color rojo.

Amo Van, Amo Van, disculpe por interrumpirlo es que el consejo desea hablar con usted, pero si desea les puedo decir que esta ocupado.

Merle diles que voy en un momento.

Si amo Van.

------------

Al parecer nuestro joven protagonista a crecido, convirtiéndose en todo un hombre y por lo tanto en un rey justo y querido por su pueblo. A cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vimos (muxo y para bien ). Ya no es aquel muchachito inmaduro, bajito, etc. Es todo lo contrario.

Por otro lado a él le afecta un gran dolor, el de su corazón.

----------

En un gran salón con una mesa redonda en el medio se encontraban sentados una docena de ancianos.

"Han pasado más de seis años desde que se regreso a la Luna Fantasma... ¿ Qué será de ella? ¿ Será feliz? ¿ Estará bien? ¿Seguirá igual? ... Que tonto soy de seguro es más hermosa que antes, no tengo dudas... Pero sino la puedo reconocer... Eso es imposible, yo podría distinguirla así pasaran un millón de años..." Pensó Van. 

Mi señor Van... ¿Qué opina de los avances que hemos logrado?- Interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Ah...(dijo Van regresando al despacho lleno de consejeros reales)... Han sido maravillosos, si continuamos de este modo, pronto llegaremos a ser una potencia como Baslam, Freid o la misma Asturia – Les dijo Van retomando el hilo de conversación.

Esto a sido gracias a usted, joven rey- Dijo uno de los consejeros.

Yo no merezco todo el crédito, esto se a logrado gracias al esfuerzo de nuestro pueblo, a la ayuda que nos brindaron los reinos de Asturia y Freid, a los dioses que nos han bendecido, haciendo que las tierras sean más fértiles y que el clima no halla perjudicado las cosechas – Dijo Van.

Usted siempre tan humilde

Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, Yánez –

Su majestad, otro asunto del cual hemos venido discutiendo...Es sobre la futura reina de Fanelia – Dijo Yánez.

En menos de dos años se vence su plazo de buscar una esposa o el consejo le impondrá una... –

El pueblo quiere ver a su majestad feliz y por supuesto un herrero al trono

Van dijo cambiando radicalmente de humor – LES HE REPETIDO MÁS DE UN MILLÓN DE VECES QUE NO SÉ ENTROMETAN EN **MI VIDA PRIVADA**... SI DESEO CONTINUAR **SOLTERO** ES **MI PROBLMA**.(Recalcando las palabras negrita)

Señor también es nuestro problema, nosotros su pueblo, no toleramos verlo triste y por eso creemos que una esposa...

Van no dejo que terminara y se levanto – He oído suficiente, sino hay un asunto importante, que no tenga que ver con mi vida privada, me retiro.

Espere su majestad... los reyes de Asturia lo han invitado a Palas

Explica los motivos Galba – Dijo Van aun enojado por la impertinencia de sus consejeros.

Si mi señor. Son dos. El primero es la firma de revalidación del tratado de comercio que hizo su padre hace varios años atrás, el segundo motivo es para que usted junto con la señorita Merle, estén presentes en e festival que se celebra en honor al Dios Jichia – Respondió Galba.

¿Para cuando es la invitación?- Le pregunto Van.

Amarillo 23 AM Luna –

Van cogió una pluma, la sumergió en un tintero e inicio la escritura, rápidamente hizo su firma y puso el sello real de Fanelia, confirmando la autenticidad del documento.

Tomen esto, con esto acepto la invitación de los reyes de Asturia, enviadla cuanto antes, dudo que con este documento exista algún problema y como no hay nada más que discutir, me retiro

Al terminar de decir esto Van, todos los miembros del consejo se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una pequeña venia, hacia su querido rey. Van les lanzo una mirada asesina, aun continuaba enojado con ellos por lo que le dijeron sobre buscar una esposa.

En el camino lo esperaba un chico casi de su misma edad. Este lucia un uniforme estilo samurai. Además de llevar una espada como la de su majestad Van. Este es el comandante y jefe del ejercito de Fanelia y ser compañero de entrenamientos del rey. Su nombre era...

Serge ¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso no estabas con los del consejo, si no es así ¿Por qué no estuviste presente?

Su majestad, usted comprenderá que las reuniones del consejo son demasiado aburridas para un hombre como yo. Aparte veo que no noto mi ausencia – Le contesto Serge.

Primero déjate de formalidades y solo llámame Van, segundo tienes toda la razón en que estas reuniones son súper aburridas y tercero discúlpame por haber notado tu ausencia, es que...

No has dejado de pensar en la chica de la Luna Fantasma... Creo que deberías hacer caso al consejo, en lo que debes buscar a una mujer con la cual compartir tu vida, Van – Le sugirió Serge.

NI LO SUEÑES... YO AMO A HITOMI... ELLA ES IRREMPLAZABLE – Dijo Van terminando de sacar su carácter explosivo.

Yo no he dicho que no la ames, solo que busques una nueva compañera. Tu y ella viven en mundos distintos... Es probable que ella halla rehecho su vida con otro hombre y tu nada – Le dijo Serge no espantándose de los de los gritos dados por Van.

... – Van no dijo nada. Le atemorizaba imaginar aquella idea. Porque si lo dicho por Serge era verdad eso solo significaría que lo había olvidado y por consiguiente ya no lo amaba. Cayendo una pequeña lagrima por su rostro, casi imperceptible.

Van... – Sabiendo que había tocado un tema sensible.

Serge dile a Merle que llegare tarde, que no me espere y que mañana partimos temprano a Palas – Le dijo Van y de ahí se fue corriendo. Preguntándose así mismo: ¿Cómo me piden ser feliz? ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz si ella no esta a mi lado?

Fin Del Capitulo 

Holas soy Kid y desde hace tiempo soy una admiradora de la serie Escaflowne. Pero recién hace unos meses vi el final de Escaflowne y empecé a leer otros fanfic. Han sido bastante buenos en mi opinión y por fin me he animado a escribir uno. Espero que les guste. Si tienen quejas sobre algunas cosas como nombres, es probable por que yo soy de Perú y como saben las traducciones al español varían un poco, en cuanto si me equivoco en un hecho por favor háganmelo corregir se los agradecería mucho. También si tienen quejas o tirarme tomatasos pueden hacerlo al e-mail: o dejadme un review

Si me demoro en algún capitulo es x q mi teclado lo ha malogrado mi brother.

Una cosa más les aviso desde un momento que los personajes no me pertenecen son de propiedad del estudio sunrise y bandai.

- Si encuentran algún nombre de personaje conocido o situación familiar aparte de la misma serie de Escaflowne, pues échenle la culpa a la TV, los libros, juegos de video o incluso unos Fanfic. Han influido mucho así que por favor no me demanden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Lagrimas**

**Luna Fantasma – **

Hitomi – Yukari apúrate, no vamos a llegar.

Yukari – Solo voy al baño y ya.

Rei (Compañera de trabajo) -¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?

Hitomi – De compras Rei aunque dudo que lleguemos gracias a que alguien se demora demasiado (Refiriéndose a Yukari --)

Rei – Iría con ustedes pero tengo una cita con Tadao Yamamoto.

Yukari – Será en otra ocasión, Misaki-chan.

Rei – Si en otra oportunidad, hasta luego chicas.. (Miro su reloj)... Hay se me hizo tarde Tadao me va a matar – Termino de ir y se fue corriendo. Hitomi vio como se iba su amiga a su cita. **_"Como me gustaría tener una cita con Van"_**

Yukari - Nos vamos.

Hitomi distraída – Ah... Si tenemos que tomar el metro para ir a Ginza (Es un distrito comercial de Tokio)

Yukari y Hitomi tomaron el metro rumbo a Ginza. Todas las tiendas tenían luminosos letreros, avisando de esta manera que la noche se había apoderado de la ciudad. Apresurándose más en su recorrido.

Llegaron hasta una tienda departamental. Se dirigieron de inmediato a la sección de artículos electrónicos y decidir que le regalarían a Amano. Entre las principales opciones se encontraban:

Un reloj acuático que aparte de marcarte la hora, tenía un cronometro, una calculadora y una luz que te ayudaba a ver en la oscuridad.

La otra opción era una calculadora científica que te ayudaba casi con cualquier problema matemático, un buen regalo considerando que él estuvo estudiando para ser un economista.

La siguiente era una palm, otro magnifico obsequio.

Todos eran muy buenos. El único problema que tenia Yukari con ellos era su precio que superaban fácilmente sus ahorros de un mes.

Yukari dio un suspiro – No debí de gastarme casi todos mis ahorros en comprarme esa laptop. Con lo que tengo no me da para nada decente.

Hitomi – Si deseas, te puedo prestar algo de dinero, no es mucho pero estoy segura que te alcanzara para cualquiera que elijas.

Yukari – No lo puedo aceptar. (Si lo recibo, no creo tener el valor suficiente para preguntárselo)

Hitomi – Toma y cómprale la palm, eso le encantara a Susumo.

Yukari – No.

Hitomi – No seas obstinada, Yukari, solo cómpralo y después discutimos cuando me pagas es dinero... Si gustas me lo puedes pagar dentro de unos años...

Yukari – Ya es suficiente Hitomi, no te hagas la buena conmigo, solo dime la verdad – Dijo entre lagrimas. Todos las observaban.

Hitomi – Cálmate Yukari, es mejor que esto lo discutamos en otro lugar – Hitomi jalo del brazo a su compañera y la condujo al baño, fue el lugar más privado que pudo conseguir.

Hitomi molesta – ¿De cual verdad me hablas?

Yukari entre lagrimas mirando al espejo – Crees que no me he dado cuenta que por más de seis años no te has involucrado sentimentalmente con ni un solo chico... No soy tonta, puedo atar cabos sueltos... Se... Se que estas enamorada de... SUSUMO.

Hitomi se quedo fría, su mejor amiga pensaba que le gustaba Amano, no podía creer que Yukari pensara eso de ella. Sus acciones fueron malinterpretadas. (Si Yukari supiera que yo solo amo a Van) Quiso derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, al recordar a su amado ángel pero aun así se esmero por darle una sonrisa a su amiga.

Hitomi – Yo solo veo a Amano como un gran amigo, nada más Yukari, ahora solo deja de llorar. Tienes que comprarle esa Palm y por favor acepta el dinero. Al menos déjame ver una pareja Feliz ¿Sí?

Yukari se sentía mal por haber hecho semejante acusación a Hitomi ( Ella solo me quería ayudar) – Hitomi lo siento, no merezco ser tu amiga.

Hitomi – No te disculpes y claro que mereces ser mi amiga quizás soy yo la que no debería serlo, mira lo que he causado.

Yukari – No digas tonterías, no digamos tonterías.

Hitomi – Así se habla por lo tanto en este momento recibirás este dinero ¿Verdad?

Yukari se rindió a tanta insistencia de su amiga – Esta bien pero te lo pago la siguiente quincena.

Como quieras – Hitomi miro la hora de su reloj – Rayos, es taradísimo, apurémonos, debemos de llegar a la caja.

Las dos amigas corrieron presurosas a caja para poder comprarle el obsequio a Susumo.

**-Gaea-**

Cerca de un precipicio se encuentra Van Slancer de Fanel recostado en la hierva contemplando la Luna de las Ilusiones esperando que sucediera algo que ansiaba por más de seis años. Ver a su niña de los ojos místicos.

Tal vez hoy sea el día que la vuelva ver – Pensó esperanzado en sus predicciones se cumplieran y que todo lo escuchado sobre su vida personal, sobre que buscara un reemplazo en su corazón que todo este tiempo sin su niña de la Luna Fantasma, solo fue una pesadilla y que cuando abriera los ojos ella estaría a su lado – Que fantástico seria eso – Se decía cada vez que esa ilusión se posaba en su mente.

"_**Oh rayos, todo este tiempo me la he pasado reconstruyendo una nueva Fanelia en el cual reine la paz y buscando así la de Gaea. Como se lo prometí a mi hermano el día que ella se fue... Sin querer he vuelto a terminar pensando en ella, no puedo evitarlo"**_

De pronto por sentirse libre de todo esto. Se quito su polera, de ahí lanzándose al vació, extendiendo en medio de la caída un par de bellísimas alas del color blanco. Elevándose en el cielo, llenando todo el panorama de plumas.

Que maravilloso se sentía Van al dejar correr el aire por sus mejillas alborotando su abundante melena de color azabache. Logrando su cometido, sentirse libre dejando sus preocupaciones en el suelo aunque su tristeza siempre iba junto a él. Pero todo esto debía acabar, pronto el astro de rayos dorados saldría. Marcando un nuevo día, tenía que llegar antes del amanecer sino quería recibir una reprimenda por parte de sus consejeros y por supuesto Merle. Imaginando todas las reprimendas que podría decir.

Su majestad ¿Cómo se le ocurre llegar a estas horas? – Yánez.

Se imagina los peligros que existen a las afueras de la ciudad – Galba.

Si le sucediera algo amo-Van yo me muero – Merle.

Soy el rey de Fanelia y me tratan peor que un niño chiquito – Dijo pensando en voz alta, mientras se subía aun caballo que trajo consigo.

Horas Más Tarde 

Un soldado le informo a Van – Maestro-Van, hemos terminado de colocar a Escaflowne dentro del Frylom.

Pregunto Van – Bien, ¿Todo esta listo? y ¿Los demás han abordado la nave?

Soldado - Maestro-Van, todo esta listo para partir, solo falta que suban usted y la señorita Merle... Ahí viene corriendo.

Una chica se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

Merle – Disculpe amo-Van, es que ayer por estarlo esperando me quede dormida.

Van – Merle, ayer ordene que no me esperaras, haz desobedecido mis ordenes... (dijo Van fingiendo estar molesto con ella, cosa que le creyó Merle bajando su cabeza)... Merle solo es una broma, no estoy molesto (Le dijo dándole una sonrisa)... Ve subiendo sino quieres que te dejemos... Yo voy en un momento quiero hablar con Serge. – Quedándose todavía en tierra firme.

Serge - Comandante Serge Vertil, reportándose su majestad.

Van ignoro las formalidades que se tomo su compañero – Serge te encargo Fanelia durante mi ausencia, recuerda han habido rumores que Zaibach se esta reorganizando, cosa que no creo que pase pero hay que tomar precauciones si ocurre algo anormal me envías un mensaje cuanto antes... No me demorare mucho serán unos días y ya sabes...

Serge – Mira deja preocuparte que Fanelia se queda en buenas manos – Se detuvo tomando un poco de aire – Tu solo dedícate a buscar una reina a Fanelia a menos que prefieras que el consejo te busque una...

Van enojado – Deja de hablar bobadas... Hasta pronto.

Van abordo la nave con un humor de la patada. Le Fastidiaba que el consejo las demás personas allegadas a él, se metiera en lo que el denominaba su "**Vida Privada**". Tratando de conseguirle una esposa. Van en varias de esas ocasiones (Casi todas se podría decir) saco a relucir su temperamento colérico que fácil se podría comprar con él de un dragón.

Fin Del Capitulo 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Señales**

**Luna Fantasma –**

Hitomi Había regresado de sus practicas de atletismo, de su antigua preparatoria Kamakura –Kita. Estaba apurada se le había echo tarde en unos cuantos minutos Yukari bajaría para ir juntas al trabajo. El automóvil de Hitomi se encontraba en el taller y el único medio que le quedaba de transporte era el metro.

Hitomi por apurada y despistada no se dio cuenta que entro al baño con sus medias limpias y sin zapatos, mojándose con el agua que salpico accidentalmente al bañarse. Cosa que la irrito. No quedándole de otra que buscar otro par en los cajones de su ropero. Que justo ese día lucia como una especie de campo de batalla. Cayéndole un montón de cosas encima.

Encontró sus calcetines, poniéndoselos a la volada.

Mientras recogía sus cosas que se le cayeron del armario, vio en el suelo las cartas que le regalo su abuela. Cuando iba a tomarlas una fuerte corriente de aire abre la ventana de su habitación, provocando que cuatro de las cartas volaran hasta posarse sobre su cama.

Hitomi levanta las demás cartas de la baraja, acercándose con cierto recelo a su cama. Llevándose una gran sorpresa. Las cuatro cartas estaban alineadas perfectamente. De izquierda derecha estas eran las siguientes cartas. La Luata (Que si no me equivoco equivale a la rueda de la fortuna), La Torre, Ul Fusco / La Luce (Hitomi le decía el dragón) y La Templanza pero de cabeza (Las demás estaban derechas).

Hitomi en susurros dijo- La Luata, Un cambio brusco. La Torre; Un viaje. El dragón, es Van... Querrá decir que lo volveré a ver... Regresare a Gaea – En ese instante se olvido por un momento de la última carta hasta que se recupero de lo leído anteriormente. La observa por un largo rato y luego la sujeta preguntándole - ¿Tu que me quieres decir?

Fue como decir un palabra mágica, por que todo a su alrededor se torno oscuro, hasta que logra distinguir a una pequeña niña de espaldas. De aproximadamente unos siete u ocho años de edad. Tenía el cabello de color cenizo sujetado por una cinta de color blanco que hacia juego con su túnica del mismo color.

Hitomi trata de agarrarla del brazo, al ver que la niña se alejaba. Pero vio como su brazo la atravesaba, comprendiendo que se trataba de una visión. No quedándole otra opción que seguirla.

La pequeña ingresa a una gran habitación, llena de libros, envases de laboratorio, una serie de herramientas, un montón de papeles y al fondo lo que se podría deducir como una maquina. En ese mismo lugar se encontraba un hombre trabajando en ella. Este sujeto lucia una frondosa barba de color negro que combinaba con su cabellera negra que tenía un mechón blanco.

El miraba algo enojado a la niña. En cambio ella iba saltando de alegría junto con un pergamino.

El hombre en un tono molesto que en si ocultaba alegría – Niña te he dicho que no vengas a menos que hallas solucionado el problema que te encargue.

La niña muy feliz entregándole el pergamino – Maestro, Maestro por fin lo he acabado.. Aquí lo tiene, revíselo.

El hombre toma el pergamino, lo mira por un largo rato, muy serio. De ahí se rasca la barbilla y por último toma una pluma que se encontraba sobre su mesa hace un pequeño garabato sobre el papel y sonríe.

Maestro- Suley, esta vez si que me haz sorprendido, imagine que este problema te tomaría por lo menos una semana en resolverlo pero no un día.

Suley – Es que tengo un buen maestro.

Maestro- Sandeces, lo que pasa es que tu eres muy inteligente. Fortuna te ha dado ese don.

La niña al escuchar los halagos se voltea avergonzada, mirando directamente a Hitomi. Las dos se quedan contemplándose por un largo periodo de tiempo. Se suponía que esto era una visión y nadie se debía de dar cuenta de su presencia.

Eso no fue lo único que lo impresiono sino que era idéntica a ella cuando tenía esa edad. Hasta poseía el mismo colgante que le dio a Van hace ya varios años atrás.

Todo se puso de nuevo negro. La misteriosa pequeña desapareció solamente quedaba ella. En eso escucho la voz de una mujer que decía algo a lo lejos.

Sesoid sol rop sodigele sol nárevlov

Adabrutrep zap al raruatser a

Odanag rebah náreerc

Dadirucso al ed aranroter orep

Odasap le ne orapes sol euq lé...

Fue lo único que logró escuchar gracias a que su amiga Yukari empezó a tocar el timbre como una loca. Saliendo ella de su trance. Lo más extraño de todo es que solo habían transcurrido segundos.

Hitomi no espero nada y se termino de vestir, recogió sus cartas y las metió en su bolso. Luego se dirigió a su cocina cogió una tostada que se encontraba sobre su mesa y la embarnizo con mantequilla se la puso en la boca. Por último abrió la puerta hallándose a una desesperada Yukari.

Yukari le riño – A esta hora deberíamos estar dentro del tren. Te has demorado demasiado.

Hitomi tomando el ascensor – Yukari si sigues perdiendo el tiempo no llegaremos.

Yukari ya dentro del ascensor - ¿Por qué siempre haces eso?

Hitomi prefirió ignorar los reclamos de Yukari, se los conocía todos de memoria aparte estaba preocupada por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. **_" De verdad fue una visión, si no lo fue ¿Qué es? ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Seria yo? ¿ Quién era él hombre que la acompañaba? ¿Qué querrá decir esto?"_**

Yukari - ¡Hitomi! Ya tenemos que bajar en esta estación.

Hitomi distraída – Ah... Que rápido hemos llegado.

Yukari saliendo del tren corriendo – Si, si, si vamos tenemos que correr.

Hitomi la alcanzo fácilmente. En pocos minutos llegaron a la agencia.

Hitomi cogió una de tarjetas de un estante y la paso por una maquina que la sello marcando fecha y hora. Yukari hizo lo mismo. Hitomi por su parte se dirigió a su oficina a continuar unos trabajos pendientes que tenía. Pero justo antes de entrar una de sus colegas le interrumpe.

Colega – Kansaki-chan, te llamaron de maquetas Kawakura, dicen lo que les encargaste, esta listo y si deseas ir a recogerlo.

Hitomi mirando su reloj– Gracias Oshima-chan, creo que será mejor que valla ahora por ella.

Oshima – No creo que exista algún problema.

Hitomi tomando su bolso que había dejado sobre el escritorio - Oshima-chan hazme el favor de avisarle a Hichida-chan que salí a recoger lo que faltaba del proyecto, Vale – Salió del lugar.

Hitomi se fue caminando hasta la estación del metro. Tomo dos de los trenes del metro hasta atracar en el taller de maquetas Kawakura. Entro en lo que parecía una tiende de miles de objetos en miniatura.

En la trastienda se encontraba un joven un poco más grande que Hitomi se le podría calcular entre unos 23 y24 años de edad. De melena castaña y sus ojos del igual color. Había que admitir que el chico no era feo (Estaba bien guapo), se me olvidaba mencionar que tenía rasgos europeos. A pesar de la forma de cómo lucia este apuesto caballero. Hitomi no le hacia caso (Como decimos no le daba pelota ).

Mientras que el pobre chico más se esmeraba por agradarle a Hitomi, más antipático le caía a ella. Tampoco ayudaron los esfuerzos de Yukari por unirlos, Hitomi siempre lo rechazaba, para ella solo existía una persona que tenía la llave de su corazón y ese era su querido ryujin.

Hitomi se esperaba el recibimiento de ese muchacho y ella como de costumbre lo mandaría volar.

La saluda amablemente el chico – Buenos días Kansaki-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

Hitomi a la ofensiva le responde – Si no me equivoco Kawakura, llamaste a mi oficina para avisarme que la maqueta esta lista.

Kawakura ignorando la manera de hablar de ella - Es cierto Kansaki-chan, esta atrás, espera un momento iré por ella.

Hitomi aguardo unos cinco minutos aproximadamente. Hasta que vio salir a Kawakura junto con una fabulosa maqueta de un hotel de cinco estrellas. (No se las pienso describir por que me da flojera, así que usen su imaginación)

Hitomi anonadada – Touya, si que te has esmerado en esta maqueta.

Touya no podía creer que la chica que tanto le gustaba lo llamara por su nombre.(En Japón se debe tener mucha confianza para llamar a una persona por su nombre) Un poco sonrojado le contesto- Solo una poco pero te gusta.

Hitomi – Claro que me gusta es fabulosa...Sin embargo esto me va a costar una fortuna ¿Cuánto es?

Touya como si nada –El precio de costumbre.

Hitomi escandalizada – Estas loco, si tu padre se entera que me dejaste este proyecto a precio normal te matara.

Touya acercando su rostro al de ella y sus ojos color chocolate mirándole fijamente, podía sentir su respiración tocando su rostro – Me parece o te preocupas por mi Kansaki-chan.

Hitomi retrocediendo y girando hacia otra dirección, ofendida por lo que dijo Touya – Ja me parece que estas delirando... Es solo que no opino que sea justo.

Touya pensando – Mmmmm... Que te parece si me pagas lo que acordamos y me concédeme una cita.

Hitomi – No abuses, prefiero agregar el 25.

Touya volvió a quedarse pensativo – Si le aumentas que puedo ir a celebrar con ustedes el viernes en la noche.

Hitomi – El 10 y vas a festejar con nosotros.

Touya guiñándole un ojo – Acepto Hitomi.

Hitomi volviendo tomar su forma hostil – No seas tan confianzudo Kawakura...Ahora al menos ayúdame a llevar la maqueta hasta tomar un taxi.

Touya - No hay problema Kansaki-chan.

Touya cargando el prototipo y lamentándose por a ver metido la pata, casi lograba que Hitomi lo dejara llamarla por su nombre.

Hitomi reprendiéndolo – Kawakura apúrate.

Touya – Ya voy Kansaki-chan.

Ella salió paro un taxi, puso la maqueta a su costado asegurándose que no le pasara nada. Y simplemente se despidió de Touya Kawakura con la mano y un gesto de agradecimiento por haberla ayudado.

Hitomi de regreso se encontró con un súper atolladero, al parecer había sucedido un accidente. Por lo cual se tuvieron que cerrar varias calles. En tanto nuestra heroína se entretenía escuchando en su discman un CD que había comprado hace unos cuantos días, por recomendación de Yukari, recién se ponía a oírla. Todas las canciones eran en ingles menos una que estaba en español.

El CD era de Celine Dion, la canción que se puso a escuchar y la que más le gusto se llamaba A new day has come. Esa canción iba con ella, con su vida, con su tan anhelado sueño de volver a ver a Van, en especial en la parte que decía:

Hush, love  
I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love

Silencio, amor  
Veo una luz en el cielo  
Oh, casi me está cegando  
No puedo creer he sido tocada por un ángel con amor

Se sintió un poco mal, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un solo día y lo especial era que la mayoría de cosas le hacia recordar a Gaea y por supuesto a Van. No comprendía lo que le querían decir todas esas señales. Si tan solo se diera un poco de tiempo para despejar su mente. Cosa que no tenía en toda esta semana, iba a estar muy ajetreada.

Por ejemplo ese día apenas saliera de trabajar tenía que ir al taller mecánico por su automóvil y de ahí acompañar a Yukari a recoger a Amano al aeropuerto. De seguro apenas llegara a casa debía organizar todo para el día de mañana. Porque probablemente su amiguilla Yukari le pediría permiso para faltar al trabajo.

Además el viernes es la presentación con el señor Taisetsuma que de seguro les tomaría toda la mañana. Todavía en la tarde le esperaba más trabajo y por último en la noche era casi un hecho que celebrarían la concesión dada por la cadena de hoteles Marriot.

Mejor aun es que el sábado tenía que ir a laborar temprano, todos los demás proyectos que tenía pendientes, debiendo continuar su jornada en casa. Toda su vida se podía resumir en trabajo y más trabajo.

Hitomi dando un suspiro – Que vida la mía – Volteando a ver por la ventana, observando sin querer a una pareja de enamorados que en ese momento gozaban de alegría. La chica lo abrazaba muy fuerte y él le dio un apasionado beso a su enamorada. (Que malos, comen pan frente los pobres) Hitomi sintió envidia, conocía perfectamente su relación con Van.

"**Los dos vivimos en mondos diferentes, tampoco podía exigirle a Van, que dejara Gaea, Fanelia solo por seguirme. Seria egoísta de mi parte. Los dos tenemos vidas y responsabilidades que atender... Aunque si él me pidiera que regresara a Gaea... Creo que si aceptaría... Ya no hay nada que me atea este mundo, mi familia a muerto y estoy tan sola a pesar de la compañía de Yukari... Hay como deseo volver a Gaea , Van" **Aun atascada en aquel embotellamiento.

**Gaea –**

En una de las nuevas naves recién adquiridas por el reino de Fanelia llamada el Frylom, en el despacho para ser más específicos vemos a nuestro joven rey revisando unos papeles. Su concentración fue perturbada al escuchar una voz familiar resonar en su cabeza.

"**Hay como deseo volver a Gaea , Van" **

Van plasmando en palabras sus pensamientos. - Es Hitomi, seguro que es ella.

En varias oportunidades los pensamientos de los dos, se conectaban con el otro sin querer queriendo, (Como dice el chavo del 8) pero sin poder entablar una conversación. Llegando ellos mismos a la conclusión que solo eran las ganas de estar uno con el otro, un simple y cruel juego de su mente. Aunque les gustaba imaginar que de verdad se podían comunicar.

**Luna Fantasma – **

En la planta superior del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio se hallaban Yukari Uchida y Hitomi Kansaki esperando la llega del vuelo 747 de America Airlines (No se me ocurrió otra aerolínea). Que aterrizaría alas 7:30 PM hora de Tokio.

Observando por el inmenso ventanal como los aviones aterrizaban mientras que otros partían a diferentes partes del mundo. Yukari era la más concentrada no perdía de vista a ninguno de los aviones que pisaba tierra y por otro lado sus orejas estaban muy atentas al oír la voz de la señorita que anunciaba por el alta voz la llegada o partida de los vuelos.

En cambio Hitomi Kansaki sintió un fuerte escalofrío, poniéndosele la piel como de gallina. Todo a su alrededor se volvió negro en eso una pluma blanca comenzó a caer poco a poco se fue oscureciendo y cuando toco la palma de su mano era totalmente negra. Volviendo a escuchar la voz de la mañana que está vez decía:

Sesoid sol rop sodigele sol nárevlov

Adabrutrep zap al raruatser a

Odanag rebah náreerc

Dadirucso al ed aranroter orep

Odasap le ne orapes sol euq lé

Abeurp al naznev sodigele sol odanac

Nóinu us narargasnoc

Adasnepmocer áres átse

Adarugesa anutrof al noc...

Hitomi no entendía nada de lo que había dicho esa voz, sin embargo en su interior sabía que algo muy grave iba a pasar.. Lo peor es que seria en Gaea – Otra guerra tal vez.. Van... - Dijo Hitomi volviendo al aeropuerto.

Yukari le pregunta preocupada, por la palidez de su amiga – Hitomi ¿Te ocurre algo?

Hitomi con una sonrisa fingida – No es nada.

En eso por el alta voz se escucho la voz de una mujer – El vuelo 747 de America Airlines, proveniente de la ciudad de Washington, Estados Unidos de América, acaba de aterrizar en la plataforma 8-B.

Yukari como desenfrenada comenzó a gritar – YA LLEGO, YA LLEGO, POR FIN REGRESO SUSUMO.

Hitomi avergonzada -- - Tranquilízate Yukari, ya toda la aeropuerto se ha enterado que regreso Susumo.

Yukari más colorada que una manzana  - Lo siento... Hitomi.

Hitomi – Te comprendo amiga... si... (Casi mete la pata) Apresúrate en unos minutos va salir Susumo y no te va encontrar – Le dijo para cambiar de asunto.

Yukari suspicazmente ¬¬ – ¿Si qué?

Hitomi – Si nada, olvídalo.

Yukari ¬¬ - Si como no y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

Hitomi Bromeando – Yukari por que no me dijiste que eras la reina de Inglaterra, te hubiera pedido unos cuantos favorcitos...jajajajaja.

Yukari ¬¬ - Que graciosita... Confiesa ¿Quién es Van?

La risa de Hitomi desapareció y se puso más nerviosa que una gelatina frente a una cuchara...

- Fin de capitulo - 

Nota de autora: He por fin he acabado el capitulo 3. Bueno de pasarlo, porque el original esta escrito a mano. Se que después de leer un aprox de 15 pag o más deben estar desesperados por el reencuentro. Lo tengo en mi mente pero me falta enlazarlo así que no les queda más que esperar. Es casi seguro que va ser en él capitulo 5.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Amores y Confesiones**

**Luna Fantasma –**

La risa de Hitomi desapareció y se puso más nerviosa que una gelatina frente a una cuchara – Va... Va... Va... Van...

Yukari – Si ¿Quién es ese chico?... No me digas que tienes un enamorado y no me has informado... que mal amiga, que mal.

Hitomi triste – No Yukari...(En un susurro) Que más quisiera...

Yukari – Entonces ¿Quién es?

Hitomi – Si te lo digo... No me creerías.

Yukari – Vamos cuéntamelo, soy tu amiga.

Hitomi estaba dispuesta a contarle a su amiga, lo sucedido en Gaea. No podía más con este secreto – Él es... (ella se gira bajando un poco la vista y ve en la primera planta, ahí estaba un muchacho de cabello castaño con un par de maletas) Yukari, mira Susumo ya salió.

Yukari – Enserio, hay que ir a recibirlo – No esperando más, se fue corriendo donde Amano lo abrazo y lo beso.

Por otro lado Hitomi bajaba lentamente las escaleras, como una zombi. No se podía quitar de la mente aquellas frases tan extrañas. ¿Qué querían decir?

Hitomi preocupada– Van espero que estés bien..

**Gaea –**

Un susurro en el viento - Van espero que estés bien..

Una voz femenina – Amo-Van, Amo-Van, hemos llegado a Palas, apúrese que pronto vamos a desembarcar.

Una voz adormilada respondía – Voy en un momento Merle, dile a la guardia Real que se prepare.

Merle - Sí amo-Van.

Nuestro querido ryujin se quedo trabajando hasta muy tarde, quedándose el pobre dormido sobre su escritorio. Soñando por supuesto con su niña de la Luna de las Ilusiones. Gracias a su escritorio no pudo dormir bien así que se pueden imaginar la cara que tenía.

Van se levanto de la silla se estiro sacándose unos cuantos conejos. (es ese sonido como crack cuando te estiras o te doblas) Luego se metió al baño a darse un rápido duchazo, saliendo de ahí con una toalla atada a la cintura, (Como me gustaría estar ahí presente .) dejando al descubierto parte de su cuerpo de Adonis. (Que maravillosa vista ) En eso unas hermosas y preciosas alas aparecieron llenando la habitación de plumas. Esto duro poco tiempo, (Que lastima ⌜.⌝ ) Van tenía que vestirse rápido.

Tiempo más tarde vemos a Merle, Van y sus dos consejeros Yánez y Galba, bajar del Frylom. Siendo recibido por una pequeña escuadra de soldados de Asturia liderados por el caballero celestial...Tatatan...Allen Schezar. (Era fácil de imaginar)

Allen – Bienvenido a las tierras de Asturia su majestad Van Fanel.

Van tendiéndole la mano – Gracias Allen pero deja las composturas para después.

Merle pregunta – Me alegra volverlo a ver Allen... ¿Cómo esta la princesa Eries?

Allen – A mi también me da alegría verlos... Mi querida esposa Eries se encuentra de maravilla. (Allen se caso con la princesa Eries hace 3 años. Dicen la tercera es la vencida)

Un soldado con rasgos felino – Si, pronto va ser de nuevo padre nuestro comandante.

Allen le regaño a su subordinado – Soldado Ryan... Nadie le ha dado permiso para hablar. El soldado de rasgos felinos, comprendió que le esperaba una reprimenda apenas dejaran a los invitados de los reyes.

Soldado Ryan – Nadie comandante Schezar.

Merle sonrojada por la petición – Allen no sea tan duro con él.

Allen – No se preocupe Merle, solo lo reprendo por entrometerse en asuntos que no le competen.

Van – Dejemos ese asunto de lado y Allen dime es verdad ¿Qué vas a ser de nuevo padre?

Van no podía creer que aquel casanova que conoció varios años atrás, primero se casaba con la princesa Eries Aston, al poco tiempo les vino con la noticia que iba a ser padre y ahora venía con lo mismo.

Allen rascándose la cabeza – Es cierto... Estoy encantado con la noticia – Al decir esto puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ﾾﻦﾾ

Van dándole un abrazo – Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Allen.

Merle hizo lo mismo mientras que los consejeros de Van solo le dieron la mano. Hasta que ese breve momento lo malogro uno de los consejeros, Galba diciendo – Espero que su majestad Van, siga su ejemplo caballero Allen, Fanelia necesita una reina y pronto un heredero al trono.(siempre con la misma cantaleta)

Todos se quedaron en silencio sepulcral por un largo periodo, mirándose los unos a los otros, esperando la reacción de Van, que fue una de las pocas veces que ignoro el comentario.

Van – Allen y ¿Dónde están Dryden y Millerna?

Allen – Ellos están en la otra parte del puerto recibiendo al gobernante y comandante de Baslam, Horemheb Brusnafak (Se que suena a terrorista árabe pero no lo es). Tu sabes el carácter que se maneja y le gusta que lo reciban las principales autoridades no simples mensajeros como nos denomina a los caballeros celestiales.

Van – Si lo conozco.

Allen – Por eso Dryden me encargo que los recibiera y los llevara a sus aposentos en el castillo...Me harían el favor de seguirme.

-----

Ya en el castillo los esperaban una serie de vasallos, impecablemente vestidos. Junto con una hermosa señorita casi de la edad de Van, de cabellera rubia platinada y con unos enormes ojos azules que nos recordaban fácilmente a los de Allen. Vestida con un bello traje de la época. Que al ver aproximarse al caballero Schezar, rompió filas y se abalanzo hacia él gritando.

Mujer abrazándolo – Hermano, por fin llegaste.

Allen correspondiéndole – Si hermanita y con un acompañante que estoy seguro te encantara ver.

Serena – Ah – Respondiendo a su hermano - ¿Quién es?

Bajando del carruaje designado por lo reyes, descendieron Van, Merle, Yánez y Galba. En ese mismo orden. Serena al ver bajar a Van se abochorno ocultando su rostro detrás de su hermano por unos cuantos segundos. Van no se dio cuenta de esto por que se puso ayudar a Merle a bajar del carruaje. Sin embargo Merle si se dio cuenta..

Van besándole la mano – Buenos días señorita Serena, me da gusto verla de nuevo.

Serena se sonrojo otra vez – A mi también me gusta... me da gusto.

A Merle no le agrado la forma de cómo se comporto Serena con Van. Merle seguía siendo igual de posesiva con SU-Van, a la única que podría dejar cerca de SU-Van era a Hitomi. Así que se interpuso entre los dos, empujando a Van.

Merle con una sonrisa falsa – Hay hola Serena, que bueno es verte después de tiempos... Que dices si más tarde vamos al bazar con Millerna, Eries los pequeños Maile y Teo.

Allen se dio cuenta de inmediato de las intenciones de Merle de alejar a su hermana de Van.

Por otro lado Van no sé había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que Serena profesaba hacia él. Pensaba que ella solo era amable. (Jajajajaja más ciegos son algunos hombres. Que si no les dices que te gusta en su cara o lo besas, ni se enteran)

Van – No es mala idea Merle, así te entretienes mientras yo me encargo de lo aburrido de la visita.

Serena – No diga eso señor Van, recuerda que mañana va ser la fiesta de cumpleaños de Dryden y la fiesta de disfraces que habrá en honor del Dios Jichia. Eso es muy divertido.

Van (Toda un agua fiestas) – Es posible que no me quede a las festividades del Dios Jichia, si he venido han sido por cuestiones de negocios no obstante Merle se puede quedar... Veo que ustedes son muy buenas amigas...

Todos con una gota en la cabeza casi se caen de espaldas, al oír aquello ⋒⋒〫. Por que se notaba a Kilómetros que ellas dos no se simpatizaban nadita y por consiguiente menos iban a ser muy buenas amigas. ( El pobre de Van necesita anteojos o para mucho en la Luna de las Ilusiones)

Merle y Serena al unísono – Sí como no...

---------

Un tiempo después Van estaba en el despacho de Dryden, esperando a que apareciera el susodicho. Quería saber cuales eran los verdaderos motivos por los cuales lo había invitado a Asturia. No podía ser solo simplemente negocios y una fiesta, había otro asunto de por medio y estaba seguro que se relacionaban con los rumores que Zaibach se había estado reorganizándose clandestinamente.

Al poco rato apareció Dryden un poquitín cansado. (Como no va estarlo si ha tenido que ir a dar la bienvenida a los diferentes lideres de Gaea y preparar todo para su pequeña celebración) Se acerco a una pequeña jarra que contenía té helado, sirviéndose en un vaso.

Dryden – ¿Quieres un poco de té helado?

Van – Si, gracias.

Dryden mientras servía – Que calor... El verano va estar fuerte este año.

Van – Considero que sí, aunque en Fanelia no se siente tanto como aquí... Sin embargo

Dryden dándole el vaso con el té helado – Sin embargo no estas en este lugar solo para hablar sobre el clima ¿No es cierto, Van?

Van tomando un sorbo de su bebida – Si he venido es porque quiero saber los verdaderos motivos por los cuales me has mandado a llamar.

Dryden con una sonrisa – Siempre vas al grano, eso me agrada de ti y tienes toda la razón en lo que dices no obstante ¿Quieres saber mis motivos o los de tus consejeros?

Van – ¡¿Qué! Explícate

Dryden jugando con su vaso – Se que acordamos firmar el tratado después de todas estas festividades, porque no te gustan mucho por otro lado tus consejeros me pidieron que lo hiciera, están preocupados por ti, solo desean que te distrajeras y de paso olvidaras a Hitomi.

Van recriminándole – Tu accediste gustoso.

Dryden como si nada – Se que tu, aun la amas y tus consejeros no la conocieron como nosotros y comprendo que es difícil olvidarla – Tomo otro sorbo.

Van pasmado por la respuesta – Si tus motivos no fueron esos ¿Cuáles son?

Dryden – Los debes de saber tu.

Van – Los rumores sobre Zaibach.

Dryden – Correcto.

Van – No crees que sean solo rumores.

Dryden – Todos los rumores como los mitos, tienen algo de verdad. Tu eres un ejemplo.

Van – Si se están rearmando ¿Quién los provee?

Dryden – No tenemos información de eso, lo único que he podido averiguar es que fortalezas flotantes que antes se encontraban prácticamente inutilizadas parten a un lugar desconocido y regresan como nuevas.

Van – Deducimos de esto que Zaibach va iniciar una nueva guerra...

Dryden – Desgraciadamente si, por eso he llamado a todos los demás reinos aliados, bajo la fachada de festejar mi cumpleaños y el festival en honor a Jichia, para así prepararnos y frenar las acciones de Zaibach antes que sea muy tarde.

Van dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa – Otra guerra... Acaso nunca abra paz en Gaea, Dryden.

Dryden – Mientras exista la ambición de los hombres, la guerra reinará. Por eso opino que deberías seguir las recomendaciones de tus consejeros.

Van – ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con este asunto?

Dryden – Tu debes de saber perfectamente que pasaría si en batalla murieras, no tienes un sucesor, seria el fin de la dinastía Fanel y estado de guerra eso seria fatal...Significaría el fin de Fanelia.

Van – Eso no ocurrirá lo prometo.

Dryden – ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Van – Dejar las cosas como están... Juro que un mes antes que cumpla mi plazo, Fanelia tendrá el heredero al trono que tanto desea.

**Luna Fantasma –**

Todos los trabajadores de Terra Ryus, celebraban la concesión dada por la cadena de hoteles Marriot, en un Karaoke. El novio de uno de las jefas, fue el que sugirió esta idea y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a soltar sus gallos que digo nos van a deleitar con sus melodiosas voces.

Se tenían que dividir en cuatro personas por mesa. La mesa de las jefas se componía por ellas dos, sus dos acompañantes. Susumo Amano, novio de Yukari desde la preparatoria y Touya Kawakura amigo de las dos. Todo estaba muy ameno ya no sólo celebrando la concesión sino también la pedida de mano que le hizo Susumo a Yukari ese día en el Karaoke.

Rei – Jejejejeje... Pronto se casa nuestra queridísima Jefa.

Touya - ¿A quién le tocara el ramo de la novia?

Tadao Yamamoto (Enamorado de Rei)- Espero que sea para nuestra jefecita Kansaki-chan.

Johan Maison – Eso es lo que quisiera Touya... Jajajajajajaja

Yukari – Hay si que le toque a Hitomi para ver si se nos caso con ese misterioso chico... Van ¿No Hitomi?

Hitomi en toda la conversación estuvo desconectada, solo presto atención a lo que Amano hizo después de cantar la canción de Bryan Adams, Everything I do, I do it for you, le propuso matrimonio a Yukari. Brindo y de nuevo se perdió en sus recueros de Gaea. Hasta que escucho el nombre de "Van". Quedándose atónita.

Hitomi – He... ¿Qué hablan?

Rei con una cara de pillina – Hay Hitomi que escondidito te lo tenías... No nos has contado nada sobre tu nuevo romance con ese Van.

Johan – Touya, lo siento amigo pero te ganaron.

Tadao – Kansaki- chan, cuéntanos sobre él y por cierto ¿Por qué no esta aquí celebrando?

Hitomi se sintió mal, por más de seis años oculto lo sucedido con Van ahora todo salía a la luz – Disculpen debo retirarme.

Yukari – Tan pronto Hitomi, quédate un rato más a seguir festejando.

Susumo – Si Hitomi.

Hitomi – Lo siento pero es tarde, (Eran las 9:00 PM, taradísimo ￮) tengo trabajo en casa...

Rei – Vamos Hitomi no seas aguafiestas, si quieres después te ayudamos con lo que tengas que hacer.

Hitomi – Miren ustedes entreténganse por mi que yo trabajare por ustedes hasta pronto... – Cogió su típico bolso negro con bordes de verde fosforescente (Era de los expedientes x) – Susumo, Yukari felicitaciones por su compromiso – Y se fue.

Yukari se disculpo con sus amigos y sale tras de Hitomi. Ella se dirigía a la playa de estacionamiento.

Yukari – Hitomi, espera...

Hitomi voltea a mirar quien la llamaba y con gran asombro vio que era Yukari - ¿Qué ocurre Yukari?

Yukari alcanzándola – Hitomi, lo siento no debí hablar de él.

Hitomi supo a quien se refería pero prefirió hacerse la ignorante - ¿De qué hablas?

Yukari conocía muy bien a su amiga sabia cuando mentía – No te hagas, sabes que me refiero a ese tal Van, si te vas es porque hable de él. Acaso te hizo daño amiga.

Hitomi – Hablas de él... Si me voy es por trabajo y no estoy molesta contigo.

Yukari seguía metiendo el dedo en la llaga – Mientes, ese tal Van es el chico que apareció en la escuela junto con un dragón hace seis años atrás momentos antes que desaparecieras

Hitomi fingiendo – No sé a que te refieres.

Yukari persistiendo – Tu madre nos contó que tu abuela también desapareció que si no se preocupaba es porque soñaba que estabas bien junto con Van...

Hitomi se quedo fría, su madre sabia lo de Van, sabia porque estaba triste- Mamá...

Yukari – Pero desde que regresaste no eres la misma, por eso pensé lo de Susumo sin embargo el causante de todo es él... ¿Por qué no vuelves con él? ¿Te hizo algo?

Hitomi no pudo más con su secreto y abrazo a su amiga – Él no hizo nada y no puedo volver... Lo he deseado tantas veces y nada – Dijo ya llorando.

Yukari – Tranquila amiga... ¿Él no ha venido a buscarte?

Hitomi un mar de lagrimas– No... quizás me olvido ya no me ama, esta con otra. ￣︷￣

Yukari – No digas eso... Tal vez no puede por los mismos problemas que tu.

Hitomi mirando a otro lado – Tal vez... (Cambiando radicalmente de tema) – Yukari discúlpame, te estoy apañando este día tan feliz con mis penas... Es mejor que me valla se me hace tarde para mi telenovela brasilera jejejejeje... (Es que Hitomi tenía cable veía TV globo y su telenovela que era el color del pecado)

Yukari aun preocupada – Segura, no prefieres estar con nosotros.

Hitomi – No Yukari... Hasta mañana – Le dio un abrazo como si fuera una verdadera despedida.

Yukari – Como gustes... ¿En qué esta tu telenovela?

Hitomi – Creo que por fin Paco y Preta después de estar separados por varios años por fin se reencuentran.

Yukari – Que bueno... Adiós Hitomi.

Hitomi – Adiós Yukari.

Comentarios de autora: Holas, por fin les tengo una buena nueva, Van y Hitomi se van a reencontrar en siguiente capitulo. HEHEHEHEHEH!. Una aclaración, no se si en Japón vean tele novelas Brasileras y si escogí El color del pecado, es porque toy viendo esa, ta muy buena y tiene su reencuentro después de 8 años, así que maso le va. Se aceptan quejas y cambios del nombre de la telenovela. Ya saben dejen sus reviews o si no escríbanme a para quejas y comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Reencuentro de un malentendido.**

**Luna Fantasma –**

Hitomi en la playa de estacionamiento apunto de abrir su jeep Cherokee Clasic, accidentalmente las llaves caen al suelo. Al recogerlas se percata que el cielo después del frío invierno que abatió a Japón ese año, estaba despejado dejando al descubierto una preciosa Luna llena. No obstante esta Luna no era como las demás, esta tenía un brillo azulino. Hitomi al verla recordó a Van y pronuncia unas palabras **"Como deseo que estés conmigo Van"** que el viento las llevo hasta...

Una suave brisa le envolvió que iba acompañada de una voz conocía que decía **"Como deseo que estés conmigo Hitomi" ** Una dulce fragancia a hierba fresca venía junto con ese pedido, ese era el de él, el de Van. Una delicada pluma blanca caía lentamente hacia la palma de su mano, que al posarse en ella no desapareció como las otras que creyó ver en el pasado. Sino que un haz de luz la envolvió, igual que la última vez que trajo de regreso a la Tierra, pero en esta ocasión la llevaría donde se encontraba su ser amado.

**Tártaro –**

Un hombre anciano, con todo su cabello lleno de canas. No quedaba ninguna señal del color negro que lucia en su juventud. Tampoco había esa bondad por la cual se le caracterizo. Todo eso se extinguió apenas puso un pie en el Tártaro, gracias a que fue exiliado por la eternidad o eso se suponía.

La causa de aquella condena, en un principio fue una verdadera injusticia por parte de su pueblo. Pero luego de su último delito que cometió lo tuvo bien merecido. Él fue el causante de la destrucción de Atlantis, con su famosa maquina de los deseos. Logrando modificar el destino a su antojo, sin importarle las vidas que se sacrificaran.

Volviendo al anciano que habla consigo mismo sobre sus futuros proyectos:  
Hombre – Por fin Fortuna la trae de regreso para mi... Es mejor que en esta ocasión no detenga este intento... Es el momento de poner mis planes en marcha.

**Gaea –**

El rey Dryden estaba celebrando su pequeña fiesta de su vigésimo séptimo cumpleaños en el castillo. Aunque más parecía más un fieston. Además como invitados tenía a los gobernantes de los diferentes de reinos que poblaban Gaea.

Por parte de Fanelia, estaban su intimo amigo Van Fanel junto con sus acompañantes Merle Adon, (No sé me ocurrió otro apellido) y sus dos consejeros Yánez y Galba. Por parte de Freid se encontraba su sobrino el Duke Chid Zar Freid su consejero Djet. Por Chezario el príncipe Guilbert Menolle, Deidalas el príncipe Galo Nelford, Baslam el comandante y gobernante Horemheb Brusnafak, los reinos de Crecia, Armania ,Niselap, Menkamra, Useraf y Uras solo enviaron a sus cancilleres como sus representantes. El único país que no mando a nadie fue el Zaibach.

Aparte de una gran gama de diplomáticos figuraban como los amigos del rey y gente muy importante en Asturia estuvieron presentes los comerciantes, los caballeros Celestiales que además de encargarse de la seguridad disfrutaban de la fiesta. Entre aquellas personas estaba el caballero Allen Schezar su familia y los miembros de la tripulación del Crusade.

Los niños que asistieron a la fiesta jugaban en el jardín principalmente a los encantados o sino a las escondidillas. Una de las más alegres era la princesa Maile Fassa. En muy pocas oportunidades se aglomeraban tal cantidad de niños a jugar en el Palacio, a lo máximo que se podía ver era a la princesa y a su primo Teo.

Desde una ventana cercana los observaba Van, corretear a los niños. Recordando su infancia, los momentos en los cuales se divertía con Merle, Serge o su hermano Folken. Fue una de las mejores etapas de su vida. No tenía que pensar en guerras ni preocuparse en asuntos tan complicados. "Cosas de adultos" Así lo denomino. Duro muy poco y el cambio fue demasiado brusco. De la noche a la mañana tuvo que dejar sus juegos de niño para convertirse en el futuro Rey.

Merle se acerca a él – Amo-Van ¿En qué piensa?

Van – En como se divierten esos niños, sin pensar en lo que vendrá mañana.

Merle preocupada - ¿Por qué dice eso? Amo-Van.

Van ignorando la pregunta Merle – Tu crees Merle, ¿Qué estoy cometiendo un grave error al esperar a Hitomi?

Merle pensativa – Yo opino... Que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que se fue pero...

Van algo molesto – Pero debí continuar mi vida, olvidar lo que hubo entre ella y yo, casarme y tener hijos, ¿No Merle?

Merle – No Amo-Van, pero no creo que se halla equivocado... Usted la ama y estoy segura que ella a usted...

Van rió levemente – Merle, hasta ahora eres la primera persona que me da ánimos y piensa que no estoy equivocado... De ahí todos me dicen que la olvide y que por eso estoy arriesgando muchas cosas.

Merle dándole ánimos- Oh Amo-Van... No se desespere recuerde que ella prometió que volvería y nunca lo olvidaría... Se que cumplirá su promesa.

Van – Gracias Merle...

Merle era la única que realmente entendía el dolor tan grande que tenía su Amo-Van. Sabia que él no podía amar a otra mujer que no fuera Hitomi.

Un hombre gato los interrumpe – Señorita Merle me concede esta pieza.

Merle muy abochornada mira a su Amo-Van -...-

Van contesta por ella – Soldado Ryan, Merle gustosamente acepta...(En un susurro)No te preocupes por mi Merle, estaré bien.

Merle – Esta bien Ryan bailare contigo – Se van juntos.

Van volviendo a mirara por la ventana, ve que las nanas de cada uno de los niños les dice "Es hora de darse un baño e ir a la cama". Todos las obedecen. Al finalizar aquella escena, él por fin se fija que la Luna y la Luna de las Ilusiones ese día luce un brillo diferente, es ligeramente azulino. Algo no muy común. Pero que la hace ver más bella que otros días.

Van sin pensar dice – **Como deseo que estés conmigo Hitomi.**

De repente de la nada una suave brisa lo envuelve llevando hasta sus oídos el susurro de una voz, es de una mujer. **"Como deseo que estés conmigo Van". **Empezando a brillar el pendiente que le dio Hitomi.

Van cogiendo el pendiente - ¿Por qué brillas?... Debe ser por que tu antigua dueña a hecho que su voz llegue hasta aquí...

Dryden le rompe su concentración - ¿Con quién hablas?

Van sorprendido que Dryden estuviera ahí – Con nadie...

Dryden – Habrá sido mi imaginación... Por cierto Van quisiera que vallas a saludar a los príncipes de Chezario y Deidalas.

Van mirándolo con desgano – Es necesario que sea hoy...

Dryden – Si... Es un magnifico momento para que hagas amistad con ellos.

Van sin tener otra alternativa – De acuerdo Dryden...- Se fue junto con Dryden, no percatándose que un haz de luz apareció en el cielo.

Los dos se aproximan a un par de jóvenes que platican amenamente. Al parecer sobre algunas hazañas que realizaron en la gran guerra. Uno de ellos tenía unos rizos dorados como el oro y ojos tan azules como el mar. Este era el príncipe de Deidalas conocido por ser déspota con las personas que no son como él. Mientras que el muchacho que acompañaba se notaba de un carácter más sencillo de grandes ojos grises y pelo castaño oscuro. Esta es el príncipe de Chezario. Reconocido por su sencillez y gran habilidad con la ballesta.

Los dos al mirar que se acercaban el cumpleañero acompañado de su amigo el rey de Fanelia, pararon de hablar.

Guilbert – Buenas noches rey Van Fanel, no lo había visto desde la gran guerra.

Galo con una voz fingida – Oh sí... Usted peleo contra Zaibach como un verdadero **Demonio** – poniendo énfasis en decir demonio.

Van entre dientes comprende la indirecta – Veo que aquí esta uno de los** cobardes** que rompió la alianza de las fuerzas aliadas, aprovechándose de las circunstancias.

Galo – Las circunstancias lo permitieron... Como a su hermano se le presento a la hora de traicionar a su país.

Van molesto por lo dicho pero llegando a contenerse – Que lastima que todavía haya gente que no respeta la memoria de los muertos... Que lucharon por la paz de Gaea.

Galo – Es lo menos que pueden hacer los seres como tu y tu familia, por haber destruido una civilización tan maravillosa como Atlantis ¿Qué se siente eso Ryujin?

Guilbert – Galo es suficiente, sino fuera por él y aquella chica, Gaea no existiría.

Galo – Guilbert, si tu padre se rebajo a pedir ayuda este, es problema suyo.

Van – Por eso tu padre murió en manos de Zaibach.

Galo más furioso – Ese no es verdad, si mi padre murió fue por culpa de esa desgraciada y maldita chica de la Luna Fantasma, no habría ocurrido ninguna guerra, ella por su egoísmo manejo el destino a su antojo como Dornkirk...

Ahora si que le echaron los perros. Van con una iracundia de la patada, (Que fácil se podría comparar a la de Aquiles cuando se meten con su primo Patroclo, en la Ilíada ) más rabioso que un perro con rabia. Puso sus ojos rojos, rojos sangre y sujetando del cuello a Galo – Puedo tolerar muchas cosas... Pero nunca que te metas con mis seres queridos... No permitiré que su lengua de serpiente hable mal de Mi **Familia, Mi país, Mis amigos **y por supuesto de **Hitomi... **Si lo vuelve hacer le juró que se arrepentirá... De acuerdo - luego lo tiro al suelo.(Huy Curuju, si que ese Galo casi se une con San Pedro)

Todos se asustaron al ver la reacción de Van. Era muy conocido su temperamento, pero no se imaginaron que llegara a semejante magnitud.

Galo recuperándose de aquel susto – Me esta amenazando Rey de Fanelia.

Van con mirada asesina aun con sus ojos rojos brillando – Tómelo como quiera **Príncipito **de Deidlas. Dándose la vuelta para retirarse del salón.

Galo saca su espada trata de arremeterse contra Van. Van es más rápido logra responder el ataque y lanza la espada lejos del alcance de Galo y al mismo al suelo.

Van se ríe con sarcasmo – Jajajajajajajajajajajaja...Que cobarde y débil resulto ser **Príncipito**. No imagine que cayera tan bajo. Da vergüenza.- Se va. Quedando todo el salón en silencio.

Solo se oyó el sonido de los pasos de Selena, que salió detrás de Van. Para ver si podía ayudarlo en algo. (traducción: Se quería aprovechar del momento). Llegando a uno de los jardines posteriores del castillo. Van se estaba desahogándose con su espada, practicando.

Serena con su voz dulce – Disculpe usted, pero podría ayudarlo... No haga caso a cualquiera de los comentarios del príncipe Galo, siempre es así de estúpido.

Van sin soltar su espada - Discúlpame usted, Serena, por el espectáculo, no suelo comportarme así...- Deteniéndose – Solo lo hago cuando un ser despreciable como ese habla mal de ella...

Serena no soporto más, le fastidiaba que aquel sujeto después de tanto tiempo, no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y lo único que hacia es hablar de la otra. La salvadora de Gaea, la gran heroína – Usted solo piensa en ella... Siempre habla de ella... Acaso no se da cuenta que cada vez que hace eso me esta clavando un cuchillo en mi corazón.

Van boquiabierto – Pero ¿Por qué le molesta?

Serena estallo – No se da cuenta que lo amo, desde en el momento que lo conocí me quede prendado de ti, Van... Perdóneme, sin embargo esto querido hacer desde que me robo el corazón...- Serena coge el rostro empujándolo intencionalmente hacia una columna y lo besa. Van paralizado y sin escapatoria, la empujo. Serena lo ve y se va corriendo.

Lo que no sabían estos dos es que fueron observados desde los arbustos por dos ojos color jade que no comprendía del todo la escena presenciada. Debíamos tener en cuenta que al oír unas voces recién decidió echar un vistazo, encontrándose a una pareja besándose y luego la chica se va corriendo.

Esta joven al tratar de acomodarse, accidentalmente su mano aplasta unas hojas secas, sonando un "CRACK". Ella se quedo inmóvil, estaba segura que el muchacho del jardín la había descubierto.

Van por su lado recuperando la cordura al escuchar aquel ruido tomo su espada - ¿Quién anda ahí? Salga de inmediato – Comenzó a caminar hacia los arbustos.

La chica asustada – No me haga daño.. Salgo en un momento... Solo déjeme levantarme.

Van espero y vio salir entre esos arbustos una mujer de vestimentas extrañas, con el pelo de color cenizo que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros en corte degrade sujetado por dos pequeños ganchos verdes que combinaban con sus ojos esmeralda y su piel nacarada lucia más clara con la luz de la Luna reflejada en ella.

Él se quedo estupefacto luego de varios años de paciente espera su niña había regresado. Haciendo caer su espada y solo decir – Hi...Hi...Hi... ¡Hitomi! ¡Eres tu!... VOLVISTE.

Hitomi al oír su nombre, sin querer tropieza con una piedra, no obstante logra ser sostenida por aquel hombre. Sus ojos se cruzaron, lo miro e inmediatamente se soltó de sus fornidos brazos. Atinando solo a decir – Gracias...¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué conoces mi nombre? – Deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón, que no fuera Van, algo que supo apenas vio sus ojos carmesí.

Van la observo desconcertado – Hitomi no me reconoces soy yo Van, Van Fanel.

Hitomi negando lo obvio – Tu no puedes ser Van... Van es más bajito, su voz es diferente, no viste ropas tan elegantes y no tiene patillas, como tu.

Van tomando un poco de aire – Hitomi, desde la última vez que nos vimos he crecido, no me iba para siempre como un chiquillo de quince años y lo de las ropas, es porque ahora soy rey... – Ella corto la explicación, supo que era verdad.

Hitomi desilusionada agachando. Conteniendo sus lagrimas las ganas de salir corriendo o simplemente reprocharle por no esperarla – Si eres tu Van...

Van le extraño su comportamiento... Él se imagino que cuando se volvieran a reencontrar iba ser todo diferente a este momento. Que ella saltaría de emoción al verlo y en vez de eso parecía lamentarse porque fue él quien la recibió.

Esto fue interrumpido por Allen – Van si deseas puedes volver a la fiesta, Dryden soluciono todo... Oh lo siento. No sabia que estabas ocupado-

Hitomi recuperándose del mal rato – Allen... No me reconoces-

Allen pensativo – Ahora que lo dice... Su rostro se me hace conocido.

Hitomi – Que mal Allen... En unos cuantos años y te has olvidado de mi.

El caballero Schezar fue abrazar a su amiga – Hitomi... Eres tu, que grato verte a de nuevo... Esperen aquí les voy avisar a los demás que regresaste – De ahí se fue corriendo.

Van se puso un poco celoso, **"Con Allen toda sonrisas y con el solo una cara de tristeza"** **"Acaso ella solo vino por Allen" "Entonces pasaría un mal momento al enterarse que este se caso y ya va tener dos hijos" "Sino es así ¿Por qué regreso?¿Cuál seria la razón?"**

Hitomi miro a Van y le pregunto – ¿Estamos en Fanelia?

Van saliendo de sus pensamientos – No, nos encontramos en el castillo de Palas.

Hitomi no cree lo que le dice – He...¿Qué haces aquí?

Van – Asuntos de negocios, el cumpleaños de Dryden y el festival en honor a Jichia – No mencionándole nada sobre una futura Guerra.

Hitomi sorprendida – Oh ya veo y no me digas que hoy es el cumpleaños de Dryden.

Una voz a lo lejos respondía – Así es Hitomi, Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

A la vez la voz de dos mujeres totalmente eufóricas

Una chica gato – HITOMI VOLVISTE...YO LE DIJE AL AMO-VAN QUE TU CUMPLÍAS TUS PROMESAS.

Una mujer de rubia de elegante traje – OH HITOMI REGRESASTE A GAEA... QUE ALEGRÍA ME DA.

Las dos mujeres se lanzaron a estrechar a su amiga que estuvo lejos durante largo tiempo.

Hitomi – MERLE, MILLERNA A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME DA GUSTO VERLAS DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS – Poniéndose a llorar las tres de alegría.

Mientras que los tres hombres las miraban como bichos raros. Preguntándose los unos a los otros ¿Por qué lloran?

Allen les pregunta - ¿Por qué lloran? No deberían estar felices.

Las tres fastidiadas por la pregunta contestan – ¡Lloramos de alegría!

Allen, Dryden Van las observan y dicen al unísono – Mujeres

Fin del Capitulo 

Comentarios de autora: Bien acabe el capitulo después de tiempo. Tal vez me querrán matar por no poner uno de los besos más esperados, El de Van y Hitomi. Pero comprenderán que después de lo que vio Hitomi no podía existir eso. No se preocupen les prometo que más adelante va estar esa escena. Por otro lado se aceptan quejas y criticas, de todo tipo. Si mi fic necesita correcciones avísenme. Ya saben dejen sus reviews o si no escríbanme a 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Un sueño y una rival**

En una de las fastuosas alcobas del castillo de Palas, observamos a nuestra protagonista recostada sobre la cama. Por fin sus sueño se hizo realidad, ha vuelto a ver a su querido Ryujin sin embargo se sentía triste. Había llegado demasiado tarde, él no la había esperado, la cambio por otra. Estaba segura de eso sino porque otro motivo se abrían besado. Que mal se sentía y una caprichosas lagrimas escaparon empezando así un llanto silencioso. Llegando Morfeo con su manto del sueño a apaciguar su dolor.

Hitomi en un principio tuvo un sueño muy raro, donde vio a Van junto con la chica que lo vio esa noche, apunto de casarse. Van le decía que lo perdonara, que se debía casar con esa por que el la amaba además de estar esperando un hijo suyo. Hitomi lucia su mismo uniforme de la preparatoria y lloraba desconsoladamente logrando que todo se inundara. Ahogándose en sus propias lagrimas. Cuando creía que iba asfixiarse una luz la envuelve llevándola hacia ¡¿La antigua ciudad de Atlantis!

Sus ropajes cambiaron, dejando el uniforme de colegiala luciendo un elegante túnica blanco que le llevaba hasta los tobillos. Además de llevar una diadema de plata que en el centro llevaba incrustada una piedra de color rosa como la de su colgante.

Ve que se encuentra en la misma colina donde se encontró a un Van totalmente aterrorizado varios años atrás. En esta ocasión no había nadie debajo del árbol, se encontraba sola. Cuando voltea a ver por segunda vez, toda la ciudad se encuentra en llamas.

Una voz a lo lejos dice – La destrucción ha comenzado... Este es nuestro destino. – Al acabar la frase todo se desmorona cayendo irremediablemente y para no ver cierra los ojos esperando lo peor.

De la nada percibe que alguien la sujeta... Es Van, susurra, no, no puede ser él, este es diferente ¿Quién es?. El hombre que lucia unas preciosas alas blancas como las de Van dice – Suley...¿Por qué lo hiciste?...Él te ha engañado... Activo la maquina...- Hitomi no entiende nada, cerrando sus ojos. Escuchando una la voz de una mujer.

Sesoid sol rop sodigele sol nárevlov

Adabrutrep zap al raruatser a

Odanag rebah náreerc

Dadirucso al ed aranroter orep

Odasap le ne orapes sol euq lé

Abeurp al naznev sodigele sol odanac

Nóinu us narargasnoc

Adasnepmocer áres átse

Adarugesa anutrof al noc.

Nóinu us aratercnoc lam le is

Aeag ed nif le

Sougitna ol ed otnicer la otnuj

Aragell...

Al terminar de hablar esa voz una pluma blanco cae y como las demás que vio últimamente se convirtió en negra al tocar el fondo. Despertando preocupada bañada en un sudor frío.

Trato de recopilar toda las señales, imágenes y mensajes del sueño. Lo más extraño de todo es que tendrá que ver la destrucción de Atlantis. La voz de la mujer le quería decir algo, pero su idioma no le era nada familiar. De lo que estaba segura es que eso no fue un simple sueño.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por la entrada intempestiva de una mujer junto con una pequeña niña que en lo único que se diferenciaban era en el color del cabello. El de la mujer era rubio mientras que el de la pequeña era castaño. No cabía duda que eran madre e hija.

La mujer – Buenos días dormilona.

Hitomi anonadada por la llegada de su amiga – Millerna ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Quién es ella¿ (Pregunto por la pequeña, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta)

Millerna – Esta es mi hija Maile, tiene casi cuatro años, saluda hijita.

Maile – Buenos días señorita Kansaki.

Hitomi – Buenos días princesa Fassa. Pero si deseas solo pedes llamarme Hitomi.

Maile – Si Hitomi y a mi solo llámame Maile.

Hitomi mirando a su amiga – No me has dicho a que has venido.

Millerna – A que más a despertarte... Has dormido casi toda la mañana. Imagínate que todos hemos desayunado.

Hitomi avergonzada – Tan tarde es ¿Por qué no me despertaron?

Millerna – Van vino a buscarte temprano, nos dijo que dormías y que era mejor no despertarte...Pero tampoco es para que duermas todo el día.

Hitomi en su mente "Van vino en la mañana" sonrojándose levemente.

Millerna picara – Veo que te agrado la noticia sobre Van.

Hitomi más roja que un tomate – No digas esas cosas.

Maile inocente – Mamí ¿Por qué Hitomi se puso roja?

Millerna con cariño – Son cosas de grandes Maile... Después te lo explicare.

Hitomi corto ese tema- Millerna ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy día?

Millerna – Vamos al bazar a comprar los disfraces para la fiesta junto con Merle, Eries, su hijo Teo y Serena. Dryden, Allen y Van no pueden venir porque hoy tienen una junta y estarán ocupados...

Maile interrumpe a su mamá – Mamí pero si a papí ni al tío Allen le gusta ir al bazar con nosotras.

Millerna – Maile no seas tan indiscreta.

Hitomi se rió – Millerna no te preocupes, en mi mundo los hombres son iguales... No les gusta ir de compras con las mujeres.

Millerna – Entonces no hay roche n.n... Hay que apresurarnos. Debes cambiarte y comer algo antes de salir.

Hitomi – De acuerdo, en tal caso me pongo mi ropa...Por cierto Millerna aquí aceptan tarjetas de crédito es que no tengo efectivo.

Millerna con cara de ¿What? – Hitomi...¿Con que se come eso? ¿?

Hitomi se levanto de la cama se acerco a la silla donde estaba su bolso y saco su billetera. Buscando en ella sus tarjetas de crédito y se las mostró a Millerna.

Hitomi – Esto es un tarjeta de crédito... Pero creo que no las podré usar... Que pena no puedo comprar nada.

Millerna como salvadora – Para que crees esta el dinero de la cuenta de Dryden ¿De adorno?...Todos los gastos innecesarios pero necesarios los paga él.

Hitomi apenada – Millerna no puedo hacer eso, Dryden se molestara.

Maile – Mi papí no se enojara, amenos que usemos la cuenta del castillo...¿No mamí? – Se nota que desde chiquita le gusta ser compradora.

Millerna – Maile tiene toda la razón, así que no te apenes. Después que te cases con Van nos lo pagas.

Maile entusiasta – Hitomi me invitaras a tu boda con el tío Van (Así le dice a van de cariño). Si

Millerna – Claro que lo hará hijita. ¿Verdad Hitomi?

Hitomi roja y enojadísima – Millerna que cosas dices. Entre Van y yo no hay nada. – En un susurro – Yo no le importo...

Millerna - jajajajaja, si regresaste a Gaea fue por él. Sino que otro motivo habría.

Hitomi – Porque solo quería ver a mis amigos otra vez... Millerna gracias por ofrecerte a darme dinero pero no lo acepto.

Millerna – Hay Hitomi considéralo un regalo de Dryden, de Maile y mío.

Maile con cara de ternero apunto de ir al matadero – Acepta Hitomi.

A Hitomi no quedándole de otra – Esta bien Millerna ahora mejor me cambio de ropa.- Tomo de la silla su ropa.

Millerna – Hitomi no puedes ponerte eso...Te verias muy extraña, mira voy a decirle a una criada que traiga uno de mis vestidos – Llamo a una criada que al poco rato vino con un vestido color lila con blanco. Por supuesto a Hitomi le llevaron su desayuno al cuarto.

Hitomi al terminar de cambiarse y comer bajo al hall a reunirse con las demás del grupo y conocer al hijo de Eries y Allen además de la hermana de este del cual tanto había oído hablar y saber que en un pasado no tan remoto fue el sanguinario Dilandau.

En el hall:

Merle – Hitomi por fin bajas. Te hemos esperado hace rato demorona.

Eries reprendiendo a Merle - Merle

Hitomi – No se preocupe princesa Eries...Estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen demorona.

Millerna – Bueno, hay que presentarte a Serena Schezar, la hermana de Allen.- Hitomi se quedo paralizada al ver a Serena. Esa era la tipa que le quito a su Van. "Rayos y centellas, es ella " Se dijo para si, poniéndose pálida.

Merle – Te encuentras bien Hitomi, te has puesto blanca como un papel. Pareciera que has visto un fantasma.

Hitomi – No es nada... Oh Serena estoy encantada de conocerte. Tu hermano me hablo de ti cuando vine a Gaea por primera vez. Es probable que hallas oído de mi. Soy Hitomi Kanzaki – Al decir esto se inclino levemente. Serena hizo lo mismo. A pesar de las dos mostrar cierta cortesía se percibía lo tenso de la relación.

En Serena era compresible aquella aptitud pero en Hitomi pues era inexplicable. Merle, Millerna y Eries hasta donde estaban enteradas, Hitomi no conocía los sentimientos que Serena mostraba por Van. Pensaron las tres.

En los dos días subsiguientes las cosas estuvieron calmadas o así aparentaba. Lo único anormal era Hitomi que si no andaba con Merle se iba con Millerna evitando en todo momento a Van. Incluso a la hora de comer trataba de no sentarse cerca de él. Y la gran pregunta del millón es ¿Por qué?. La única vez que estuvieron juntos por así decirlo fue cuando llego.

**Fin del Capitulo**

Nota de autora: Holas se que este capitulo esta bien monse, lo único interesante fue el sueño y que Hitomi conoce a su rival. No se preocupen su lectura será recompensada en el siguiente capitulo. Quejas dejen sus reviews. X fis


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 : Aclaraciones**

Hoy es la noche en que se va celebrar la gran fiesta en honor del Dios Jichia, Dios del mar. Toda Asturia en este momento se halla en plena farra. Las calles se encuentran repletas de gente disfrazada y a todos los niños se les regala todo tipo de dulces, los cuales guardan en unas canastillas en forma de sirena. (Tipo Halloween) Aparte que durante dos días se a declarado feriado.

El castillo de Palas no es ajeno a esta festividad, así que a organizado un gran festejo en el cual estarán presentes los reyes, príncipes, cancilleres de los diferentes reinos de Gaea. Además de personajes públicos, gente de la nobleza, los comerciantes, en si las personas más adineradas de Gaea.

En este caso se tuvo que usar el salón más grande del castillo para tremenda cantidad de invitados. Solo hay que tener en cuenta que los único presentes en el salón eran adultos, porque todos los niños que asistieron se las pasaron jugando en los jardines del castillo.

La mayoría de los invitados habían llegado al castillo, instalándose en el gran salón. Al entrar en este podría encontrar una gran gama de disfraces, entre ellos estaban: Adas, tritones, Dríades, Nereidas, conejos, sirenas, momias, caballeros, etc. Entre las pocas personas faltantes estaban los reyes Fassa, la señorita Merle Adon, el rey de Fanelia Van Fanel (Que a pesar de estar listo iba a esperar a Merle y a Hitomi) y la señorita Hitomi Kansaki.

Los dos reyes estaban listos desde hace horas. Los disfraces que escogieron eran muy diferentes el uno del otro. Dryden eligió el de hechicero que consistía en una bata estrellada, con un sombrero en forma de cono y una varita de madera, como el mago Merlín. Por otra parte Van se disfrazo de caballero. (El disfraz era como el de Leonardo Dicaprio, en Romeo y Julieta)

Mientras que las tres mujeres se alistaron en una misma habitación, según ellas para cortar tiempo. A pesar que las criadas las ayudaban con los trajes y peinados, ellas se aconsejaban entre si, sobre que les quedaba mejor o resaltaba más su belleza.

Luego de una larga, muy larga espera por parte de Dryden y Van. Salieron respectivamente de la recamara una ada madrina. Esta era Millerna que lucia un hermoso vestido con mangas ¾ de color turquesa con brillos en la parte inferior que asemejaban a estrellas y como accesorios esta un sombrero en forma de cono con un tul en la punta y una varita con una estrella en un extremo.

Dryden pasmado al ver a su más bella de lo usual le dice – Wau Millerna este año te has lucido. Te vez sublime.

Millerna – Hay Dryden.

La siguiente fue una Ninfa, que fue Merle. Su disfraz se componía de una túnica sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con bordados de hojas en los bordes, color verde, unas sandalias del mismo color y una diadema de flores. Se veía muy bien la chica gato.

Dryden molestando – Merle, el soldado Ryan esta noche se va sentir muy halagado con su presencia.

Merle se abochorno por el comentario.

Van – Dryden tienes toda la razón. Jajajaja- se ríe.

Pero lo mejor viene cuando por último salió una hermosa ryujin, que es Hitomi. Su cabello se hallaba suelto y sobre este llevaba una preciosa diadema de plata. Su vestido blanco eran sin mangas e iba amarrado en el cuello, en si era sencillo pero en ella se veía elegante y sobrio. Sus alas fueran pequeñas y echas en su totalidad de plumas blancas. (Se que soy mala describiendo, pero el disfraz es idéntico al que uso Claire Danes en la película de Romeo y Julieta, es donde salía Leonardo Dicaprio)

Van al verla se quedo con la boca abierta. (Si recuerdan en el episodio 6, Hitomi se pone un vestido de la difunta hermana de Millerna, Marlen, a Van se le salen los ojos, pues se puso igualito hasta peor). No podía creer que tanta belleza emanara un solo ser. Estaba maravillado con ella. Sin embargo en su interior sintió que esa misma escena la había vivido antes. Tal vez en una vida anterior. Sus divagaciones fueron cortadas por la voz de Merle.

Merle – Amo-Van vamos.

Dryden molestando como siempre- Merle que mala eres, has sacado a Van de su sueño... Aunque pensándolo mejor(cogiendose la barbilla) Nuestro estimado Van lo que vez no es un sueño, tu amada Hitomi esta a tu lado. jijijijijijiji

Hitomi y Van colorados – ¡CALLATE DRYDEN!

Está vez Merle y Millerna se unieron a las risas de Dryden.

Llegaron al gran salón que se encontraba repleto de gente y entre esa multitud se pusieron a buscar a sus amigos, Allen, Eries, Serena, la tripulación del Crusade y el soldado Ryan. Los encontraron en pocos minutos. Todos se saludaron, bebieron un poco de vino o cogian uno que otro bocadito que estaban en diferentes mesas.

En tanto unos hablaban del estado del país otros se ponían a bailar con sus respectivas parejas.

Van quiso aprovechar ese momento para bailar con Hitomi y derrumbar esa pared que puso ella entre ellos dos. Se acerco a ella mientras ella hablaba con Millerna y Serena.

Serena al ver aproximase a Van, la muy lanzada le dice – Oh Van, gustas bailar conmigo, es que me encanta esa canción.

Van solo por educación- He... Sí claro.

Yéndose los dos juntos a la pista. A Hitomi por poco le da un ataque de celos, refunfuñando y recordando que en todo este tiempo que estuvo junto a él, nunca bailaron juntos. Ahora con esa, cuantas veces lo habrán echo. Que coraje le dio y sin querer casi le pega a alguien al lanzar una patada al aire.

Alguien – Casi me pega.

Hitomi sale de su trance – Oh disculpe, no me di cuenta.

Alguien con una sonrisa – La disculpo si usted me concede esta pieza.

Hitomi lo piensa un poco "Puedo quedarme aquí retorciendo mi hígado o puedo pasar un buen momento con este tipo" – Si encantada.

Y estos dos se unieron a los demás bailarines.

En tanto Van bailaba con Serena vio que a los pocos minutos Hitomi entra a la pista, Tatatachan de manos del sujeto más creído, espeso y antipático de todos los seres sobre Gaea, nada más y nada menos que Galo Nelford. Sus ganas de querer acabar con Galo y hacerlo añicos crecieron y debíamos sumar sus celos.

Mente de Van – Como ese maldito se atreve a bailar con Hitomi después de todo lo malo que dijo de ella.

Serena – AUCH, por favor su majestad tenga más cuidado.

Van sin prestar atención – Si...

Hitomi y Galo lo pasaban bastaste bien a comparación de Van y Serena. Puesto que Van por mirar a Hitomi comenzó a perder el paso de la música pisando accidentalmente a Serena a cada rato.

Hitomi se dio cuenta de ello, para si se dijo- Que bien, sufre maldita eso te pasa por quitarme a mi Van, ñacañacañaca, jajajajajajaja. –Dibujando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro

Van boqui abierto – Ella se esta divirtiendo con ese. Pues va ver como yo me entretengo con Serena. – Van sujeta más fuerte a Serena y se pega más a ella.

Hitomi vio eso – Él se a pegado más a ella... Yo no pienso quedarme atrás- Hitomi hizo lo mismo que Van.

Por su parte Serena y Galo les gusto estas acciones que tomaron sus parejas. Lo más irónico de todo es que Serena y Galo hablaban de sus vidas, etc, pero ni Van ni Hitomi ni los escuchaban, estaban demasiado concentrados viéndose.

Los amigos de nuestros protagonistas se percataron de aquella escena y si no hacían algo no cabía ninguna duda que todo terminaría corriendo sangre(Terminaría en una pelea). Así que Dryden y Millerna decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Millerna se fue donde Van y Serena mientras que Dryden se fue donde Hitomi. Cambiando así las parejas.

En poco tiempo se volvió hacer un cambio de parejas quedando Van y Hitomi danzando juntos en medio del salón. Ninguno de los dos se retiro, solo se dejaron llevar por el suave compás del vals. Las almas de los dos por fin se sintieron en paz, sus celos los dejaron atrás. Solo querían disfrutar ese momento.

Van corta el silencio - ¿Por qué estabas con Galo?

Hitomi con cara de what - ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Quién es ese?

Van no cree lo que le dice – Enserio no sabes.

Hitomi – No. ¿Quién es?

Van - Es el sujeto con quien estabas hace un rato.

Hitomi – Oh... Así se llama.

Van – Si... Ahora dime ¿Por qué estabas con él?

Hitomi – Me distraía un poco... – Retomando la hostilidad que tenía con él- Hay algo de malo en eso.

Van – Si, me cae mal porque...

Hitomi le corta disgustada – Si no te agrada es problema tuyo acaso yo te he dicho algo porque estas con Serena.

Van – Serena no tiene nada que ver con este asunto

Hitomi – Claro que tiene. Es lo mismo que con Galo.

Van – No los compares, Serena no es como ese.

Hitomi – Tu como sabes. Oh es verdad tu debes conocer muy a fondo a Serena.

Van - ¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso?

Hitomi – Tu debes de saberlo... Con su permiso majestad – Hitomi trata de irse. Van la retiene sujetando su brazo.

Van – Tu no te vas.

Hitomi – Suéltame – Van no la suelta así que ella le da una tremenda bofetada que resuena por todo el salón y se va corriendo. Van sale tras ella.

-----

En la mesa donde estaban los Schezar y los reyes de Asturia, Serena quiere ir con Van pero su hermano la detiene diciéndole – Serena, no vallas, tu no.

Serena – Se lo que vas decir, Allen, que no tengo oportunidad alguna con su majestad Van, por la sencilla razón que él ama a la chica de la Luna Fantasma y no mi. Eso lo sé Allen. – Yéndose en dirección contraria a la de Van. Chocando accidentalmente con un joven disfrazado de duende. Haciendo que la copa de vino se derramara en su ropa, mojándolo.

Chico – Fíjese por donde camina.

Serena – Fíjese por donde camina.

Los dos se quedaron mirándo. El chico se quedo prendado de ella.

Serena se incomodo – Usted que mira.

El responde como zombi– Su infinita belleza.

Serena se sonroja levemente, sin embargo lo mira con desprecio y se va.

----

En una de las esquinas del salón se hallaban un par de parejas que observaron con detenimiento todo lo ocurrido entre nuestra pareja favorita, Van y Hitomi.

Vampiro – No hay dudas los elegidos se han vuelto a reunir.

Tritón – Eso quiere decir que han atacado Freid.

Bruja – Ah llegado la hora de partir.

Sirena – Acaso no deberíamos prevenirlos.

Tritón – Por eso nos vamos, interceptaremos a los soldados que han de estar malheridos y los traeremos a Palas.

Sirena – Oh... Que inteligente eres Io.

Tritón – Se que los soy, Febe. Así que hay que irnos.

Bruja – Esperen ¿Dónde esta Inu?

Vampiro – Ese chico a pesar de la edad que tiene se comporta peor que un niño.

Bruja – No seas tan gruñón Leo, Inu debe estar divirtiéndose un poco.

Vampiro – Naiad, no hemos venido a divertirnos sino a cumplir una misión...

Bruja – Vamos cariño, comprende es su primera visita aun lugar donde pasa desapercibido. Recuerda como la pasa en el valle... Mira ahí viene.

Vemos al mismo chico disfrazado de duende acercarse a ellos con una mirada perdida.

Tritón – Oye ¿Dónde estabas?

Duende – Eh... Solo fui por algo de beber.

Sirena – Bonita manera de tomar algo, jajajajajajajaja.

Tritón – Si Inu, no sabia que podías beber por el estomago... jajajajajaja

Duende molesto – No se burlen. ò.ó

Bruja aguantando sus ganas de matarse de la risa – ¿Qué paso?

Duende – Una... – Paro viniendo a su mente la imagen de esa hermosa chica, poniéndose un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Sirena – Una ¿Qué? ¬¬

Tritón – Parece que a nuestro amigo lo flecho cupido. ￚ.ￚ

Duende – Que tonterías dices como me puedo enamorar de una chiquilla tonta que no se fija por donde camina.

Sirena - Por algo dicen que el pez muere por su boca. jajajaja

Duende recontra asado y rojo.(Le hartaba ser el centro de burla) - Ya parenla... Al parecer no cumplen la tarea que nos encomendaron.

Tritón – Nosotros a comparación tuya no paramos topándonos con chiquillas... Para tu información hemos ubicado a los elegidos y por tu culpa no partimos.

Duende – Pues háganlo, yo no me opongo.

Bruja – Inu tiene razón...

-----

En uno de los tantos jardines que tenía el palacio que se encontraba iluminado por candelabros con velas, vemos a una mujer vestida con un traje de ángel, llorando desconsoladamente al de la pileta que se ubicaba en el centro. La causa de su llanto el famoso mal de amores que todo el mundo a sufrido alguna vez en su vida.

Por otro la do Van no entendía del todo la reacción de Hitomi. Pero aun así la siguió. Por la velocidad que Hitomi aun mantenía no fue tarea fácil, teniendo que buscarla hasta llegar al pequeño jardín encontrando a su amada sentada al pie de la fuente.

Van – Hitomi...

Hitomi tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas sin éxito, voltea a mirarlo - ¿Qué quieres?

Van acercándose a ella – El por que de tus acciones.

Hitomi con ironía – Ahora te importa...

Van – Por supuesto que me importas.

Hitomi – Pues es mejor que te preocupes más por tu noviecita Serena, Van... A mi déjame en paz.

Van confuso – ¿De dónde sacaste que Serena y yo somos novios?

Hitomi furiosa, según ella por el cinismo de Van – No trates de negarlo yo vi todo cuando llegue.

Van se olvido completamente de lo sucedido con Serena la otra noche por la llegada de Hitomi – ¿Qué viste exactamente?

Hitomi furiosa – Todo... Como te besabas con ella...

Van - Yo no he besado a Serena y mucho menos ando con ella...Yo te...

Hitomi llorando – Que cínico eres Van, si la misma noche que llegue y fui lo primero que vi al llegar.

Van se quedo pasmado por fin hizo memoria y se siente mal por las lagrimas que derramaba Hitomi él era el causante de su llanto, no se imagino que ella vio eso. Van solo atina a jalarla y tomar por la cintura a Hitomi – A la única que amo en todo el universo es a ti, Hitomi – Y la besa apasionadamente, algo que se moría por hacer desde hace seis años.

Hitomi forcejea un poco para su desgracia no logro zafarse. (Ja, bien que se lo quería besar) Hitomi no se opuso más dejándose llevar por la pasión que le trasmitía ese ósculo. Un fuego que recorría todo su cuerpo. Deseando que ese momento no terminara nunca...

Van se separa de ella dejando a una desorientada Hitomi. Ella lo mira y luego le da a una cachetada (¿Por qué le dio una bofetada?¿Será por qué se detuvo? ¿Quién sabe? Ni siquiera la autora jijijiji) Van vio esta escena entretenida, él sabia que se la merecía y por eso le sonríe.

Hitomi – Eres un descarado... Como te atreves... – Le da otra cachetada. Van se queda quieto con la misma sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Van – Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras. Se que me las merezco a pesar de no ser el causante de ese malentendido... De lo único que soy culpable es de amarte con locura...

Hitomi comprende que continuar pegándole no llegaría a nada, mente de Hitomi – "Pobrecito se me paso la mano, por poco y le saco una muela... Pero se las merece por cambiarme. Es mejor que me valla ".

Van la sujeta de nuevo y le dice - Esta vez no permitiré que te me escapes de nuevo. Mi niña de la Luna Fantasma.

Hitomi fingiendo estar enojada – Me vas a volver a obligar a besarte.

Van supo de inmediato que había ganado esa batalla - Yo creo que en esta ocasión y en la anterior no te forcé... Podría asegurar que estabas complacida.

Hitomi – No sé, No sé... Tal vez si Tal vez no... ¿Qué opina su majestad?

Van – Tendría que intentarlo otra vez, con su consentimiento por supuesto.

Hitomi siguiendo el juego - Claro que se lo doy mi apuesto caballero, siempre y cuando usted juré lealtad.

Van – Se lo juro y se lo perjuro mi bella doncella.

Apunto que los labios de ambos chocaran entre sí, son interrumpidos por un soldado de Asturia.

Soldado – ARRR (Sonido de su garganta) Disculpe su majestad ( Hitomi y Van se separan al instante) El rey Dryden lo llama con urgencia.

Van - ¿Cuál es la razón?

Soldado – Han atacado Godasim, Freid.

Notas: Gracias a las tre que me han dejado un review me emocione mucho. No se preocupen no dejare la historia a medias sorry si me demoro en actualizar es que como no tengo internet en mi casa tengo que ir a las cabis y estoy un poco escasa de dinero, (me gaste mis ahorros en comprarme tres películas de inuyasha). Bye. Dejen mas review


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: **

En el despacho de Dryden se encontraba él junto con Chid y Allen que escucharon atónitos el relato del único soldado que sobrevivió a la emboscada que sufrió Godasim. El otro soldado que lo acompañaba murió apenas piso el despacho por la gravedad d sus heridas.

Soldado moribundo – Su alteza... No agarraron de sorpresa... A la mitad de la noche...- Muy agitado – No pudimos hacer nada ... La ciudad la han dejado en ruinas... Han matado a la mayoría de la gente.

Chid – ¿Quiénes fueron los atacantes?

Soldado moribundo – No sabría decirle... (Paro cerro los ojos y los abrió de forma brusca) Gymelefs negros ... Pluma negras cubrían la ciudad ... Muertos por todos lados... Fuego mucho fuego... Fueron DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS MI SEÑOR – (El soldado entra en estado de Shock y en unos cuantos minutos cae muerto)

Intempestivamente entran Van Hitomi que se encuentran con la terrible escena. Hitomi al ver los dos cuerpos sin vida se espanta, apretando con fuerza la mano de Van. Aquello le hizo recordar la muerte del falso Praktu y lo cerca que estuvo ella de morir.

Van en un susurro – Tranquila yo estoy aquí.

Dryden – Perdonen por haberlos llamado, comprenderán los motivos.

Van – Es verdad que han atacado Godasim

Allen – Los cuerpos lo confirman

Van – ¿Averiguaron quienes fueron?

Dryden – Unos Gymelefs negros...

Allen – Probablemente Zaibach inicio su plan para conquistar Gaea.

Chid – Pero no quedo claro eso de las plumas negras...

Hitomi no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba – Una nueva guerra ¿Por qué?

Van - ¿Qué plumas?

Dryden – Este soldado, antes de morir menciono que plumas negras cubrían todo la ciudad.

Van – Oh... Tal vez sean los que ayudaron a rearmar a Zaibach.

Dryden – Tal vez... Sin embargo volvemos al mismo punto ¿Quiénes son?

Allen – No hay pueblo en toda Gaea que tenga como sello una o varias plumas de color negro... Personas que dejen como rastro... A lo mucho...

Dryden le hizo una seña para que hiciera silencio. Habían otras personas en la sala aparte de ellos, eran dos hombres y dos mujeres de unas vestimentas extrañas. Todos ahora les prestaron atención.

Van los miro y luego le pregunto a Dryden - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Dryden – Fueron los que trajeron a los soldados hasta Palas... Por cierto ¿Sus nombres son?

El más alto del grupo de cabello castaño oscuro y penetrantes ojos azules – Mis cuatro amigos y yo somos viajeros.. veníamos a Palas a ver las festividades y en el camino.

Van lo interrumpe – Perdona por interrumpirte pero dices que eran tus cuatro amigos y tu y yo solo veo tres de ellos donde esta e cuarto.

Una chica de pelo rubio responde – Inu, que digo él, se quedo con los caballos de los soldados, él los traerá... Porque nos hubiéramos demorado más y los soldados no sobrevivirían.

Chid – Ya vemos, pueden omitir el relato y solo presentarse.

El chico de ojos azules – Si así gustan sus altezas lo haremos, mi nombre es Leo Linch Mercusi.

El otro chico que los acompañaba de melena rubia platinado de ojos rojos como los de Van – Mi nombre es Io Nef Napole.

La joven que hablo anteriormente de ojos ambarinos – Mi nombre es Naiad Riddell Narcer.

La última chica de cabellos medio azulino y ojos verde celestes – Luego estoy yo y soy Febe Lan Cripsole.

Van pregunto – El nombre del que falta ¿Cuál es?

Naiad responde – Inu Lenus Narcer.

Dryden dedujo – Oh es tu pariente...

Naiad – No exactamente.

Dryden se dio cuenta que era mejor no continuar – Supongo que ha de estar muy cansados, ordenare a una de las sirvientas les indique donde están sus habitaciones. Dryden hizo un sonido con las manos y dos sirvientas aparecieron.

Sirvientas – Si señor ¿En qué lo podemos servir?

Dryden – Muéstrele por favor a los señores y señoritas sus aposentos.

Sirvientas – Si señor.

Leo – No debe molestarse, hemos quedado con nuestro amigo encontrarnos en la posada de la plaza.

Dryden – No es molestia y por su compañero no se preocupen le ordenare a los guardias que cuando llegue lo envíen a palacio.

Leo – Gracias su majestad, sin embargo...

Allen – No rechace la invitación que le hace el rey.

Leo – Esta bien aceptamos, solo por esta noche.

Las sirvientas - Sígannos por aquí.

Los cuatro se despidieron con una pequeña reverencia y siguieron a los criados. Dejando solos a los cinco.

Dryden – Es mejor que también nos vallamos a la cama. Vamos a tener un día bastante ajetreado.

Van – Entonces hasta más tarde.

Hitomi sin haber soltado la mano de Van – Hasta luego.

Allen – Yo también me retiro, Eries debe estar muy preocupada por mi. Hasta luego. – Allen se retiro antes que los demás.

Dryden y Chid se quedaron un rato más platicando sobre que se iba hacer al respecto

----

Hitomi y Van ya fuera del despacho, camino a sus habitaciones

Hitomi – Van... Tu sabias lo de una futura guerra ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Van – Bueno... es que... Hace solo unos días solo eran rumores... Nada en concreto.

Hitomi recriminándole – ¿Nada en concreto? Y ¿Qué es eso sobre que Zaibach se estuvo rearmando?

Van – Fue un rumor que corrió por toda Gaea... No nos imaginas que fuera cierto y que atacarían tan pronto.

Hitomi – Es por eso que viniste Asturia ¿Verdad?

Van en un susurro – Si.

Hitomi dejando de lado a Van y acercándose a una ventana. – Por eso volví a Gaea... Para ver otra guerra...

Van – Discúlpame por vivir en un mundo lleno de guerras...

Hitomi – No tienes porque hacerlo, no es tu culpa... Quizás ese sea mi destino.

Van – No digas eso... Tu misma fuiste la que me dijo que cada quien hace su destino.

Hitomi – Tal vez estuve equivocada...

Van – Según tu, todo esto tenía que pasar...

Hitomi - Si

Van – Según yo, en este momento sino fuera por ti estaría muerto y si no recuerdo mal mi destino por así decirlo era morir en la gran guerra y que Gaea se destruyera pero nosotros lo cambiamos e hicimos uno nuevo.

Hitomi - ...

Van – Que pasaría si te enteraras que nuestro destino no era enamorarnos, le creerías...

Hitomi – Diría que esta mal.

Van – Yo también. Por que yo me enamore locamente de ti.

Hitomi – Van...

Ambos se abrazaron muy fuerte y el beso postergado por fin se consumo.

Lo que no sabían ellos es que estaban siendo observados por un hombre de avanzada edad desde una dimensión olvidada por todos los habitantes de Gaea "El Tártaro". Donde se confinaron a los traidores de Atlantis.

El hombre vimos momentos atrás cuando Hitomi regresa a Gaea. Lo encontramos de nuevo espiándola con la ayuda de su maquina... A la mujer que dice amar.

Hombre – Disfruta los pocos momentos que te quedan Alain, pronto acabare contigo. Y tu mi amada regresaras a mi lado, donde debiste permanecer siempre.

Su conversación con su yo interno es interrumpida por uno de sus sirvientes.

Sirviente – Mi Lord... Acaba de llegar Niocid.

Hombre – Por fin ha regresado ese bueno para nada. Hazlo pasar.

Sirviente – Si mi Lord.

Momentos después vemos entrar a la sala ah... Touya Kawakura. ¿Qué hace este ahí?...

**Fin del capitulo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: El comienzo de una pelea**

Hombre – Veo que has vuelto Niocid, después de fallar en tu misión.

Niocid (Touya) – La misión que me encomendó mi Lord fue más difícil de lo esperada deberá comprender que el corazón de los humanos es más...

Hombre – Excusas y más excusas. Solo te pedí que sedujeras a una mujer, que le hagas olvidar un viejo amor, algo tan sencillo.

Niocid – Mi Lord ella es una mujer difícil, no me permitía acercarme a ella ni como amigo.

Hombre - Y para que estás los filtros de amor ¿De adorno?

Niocid – No mi Lord pero no...

Hombre – Gracias a ti ella esta junto él en este momento, emanando el más puro amor a pesar del tiempo, gracias a que mi inútil sirviente es un estúpido.

Niocid – Acepto cualquier castigo que me imponga mi Lord.

Hombre – Para que veas que soy bondadoso te doy otra oportunidad.

Niocid – Gracias mi Lord.

Hombre – Esto es lo que quiero que hagas, infíltrate en sus tropas, sedúcela a Hitomi, has que ellos se peleen. Infórmame de cualquier cosa. Para eso vas a llegar a Gaea, Asturia cuanto antes, ellos van a partir a Freid a más tardar mañana. No quiero que me falles, si no sabes la consecuencia que has de pagar.

Niocid – Si mi Lord.

Hombre – Por cierto cambia tu identidad por que con la de Touya Kawakura no has logrado nada. Devuélvele su alma y cuerpo a ese sujeto, ya no nos sirve.

Niocid – Si mi Lord

En la sala de reuniones del castillo de Palace, vemos reunidos a los principales lideres de los países que encabezaron las fuerzas aliadas en los tiempos de la gran guerra. Estos eran los reinos de Asturia, Freid, Fanelia, Baslam, Chezario, Deidlas, Crecia, Uras, Armania, Useraf, Niselap y Menkamra. Todos se encontraban preocupados por los últimos acontecimientos. El tiempo de Paz vivido en Gaea había terminado.

Dryden: Supongo que se habrán enterado del ataque que ha recibido el reino de Freid.

Comandante Horemheb: ¿Se sabe el nombre del responsable?

Chid: No.

Comandante Horemheb: ¿Los testigos?

Dryden: Los dos soldados que informaron lo ocurrido, no pasaron la noche por la gravedad de sus heridas.

Príncipe Guilbert: Pero ellos han dado alguna pista sobre los agresores ¿Verdad?

Chid: Solo hablaron de unos Gymelefs y plumas negras que cubrían el panorama.

T5odos los gobernantes que no estuvieron la noche anterior se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Dryden: Creemos que se trata de un aliado secreto de Zaibach.

Gobernante de Crecia:¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿¿¿¿¿¿ Zaibach!

Gobernante de Armania: ¿Quién ayudaría a Zaibach? Después que casi acaba con toda Gaea.

Uras: Es cierto. Ningún pueblo en toda Gaea se uniría a él.

Van: Deben recordar los rumores que se han esparcido por Gaea.

Guilbert: Son solo rumores, rey de Fanelia.

Dryden: Rumores que envié a investigar y resultaron ser verdaderos.

Comandante Horemheb: ¡Se confirmaron las sospechas!

Dryden: Exacto comandante Brusnafak, las fortalezas flotantes de Zaibach dañadas parten quien sabe donde y regresan como nuevas.

Galo: ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que eso no solo eran rumores? Rey de Asturia.

Van medio molesto: ¿Qué insinúa? Príncipe de Deidlas.

Dryden sin vacilar contesta: Hace menos de una semana.

Galo: ¿Seguro?- dudo de la palabra de Dryden- No se habrá confabulado con Zaibach. Como lo hizo el difunto rey Aston.

Todo se quedo en silencio.

Dryden se empezó a reír: Usted príncipe Galo es muy perspicaz. Pero se equivoca, yo no soy de esos que no aprenden de los errores del pasado y atacan por la espalda como otros (Se referia específicamente a Galo cuando intento clavarle la espada por atrás a Van)

Primer ministro de Deidlas: Disculpe príncipe... Pero tendría ningún motivo Asturia al aliarse con Zaibach... Ellos quemaron y destruyeron las ciudades de Palas y Lampart.

Canciller de Useraf: Es cierto... Asturia no tiene motivos.

Galo se enfurece al quedar como un tonto y dice cosas sin pensar: Y que tal Fanelia, su rey es un...

Chid lo interrumpe antes de que diga que Van es un Ryujin: El Rey Van Fanel es u hombre honorable... Él junto con nuestros ejércitos ayudo a proteger a Gaea de la destrucción... Él y la señorita Hitomi nos salvaron.

Galo perdió los estribos: La familia traidora de los Fanel con la ayuda de esa bruja de la Luna Fantasma trajeron la desgracia a este mundo... Todo estuvo en paz hasta que regreso esa agorera.

Todos los representantes de los reinos aliados se quedaron pensativos al oír estas últimas palabras del príncipe de Deidlas. Como si fuera por coincidencia esa chica de la Luna Fantasma llego justo cuando estallo la Gran Guerra y ahora que volviose vuelve a suscitar una nueva guerra en Gaea.

Van por supuesto salio a la defensiva: Como se te puede ocurrir semejante barbaridad... Primero yo juntarme con los que destruyeron mi reino, con los que mataron a mi hermano – Por poco y se lanza encima a Galo – Y lo peor de todo como puedes culpar y ponerle semejante a Hitomi...

Galo: A mi no me parece una Barbaridad como la denominas sino una realidad y por lo del apelativo es el que mejor le va a tu amiguita.

Van botando chispas por los ojos desenvaino su espada: Te lo advertí el otro día... No te metas con ninguno de mis seres queridos... En guardia y demuestra que eres hombre – En ese momento los ojos rojos de Van que minutos antes a este incidente lucían calmados ahora parecían tener un color rojo sangre.

Todos se quedaron tiesos. Incluso el mismos Galo que no esperaba que el dragón que dormía dentro de Van despertara de una forma tan coléricamente.

Por otro lado en los establos del castillo de Palas todo estaba tranquilo solo se podía ver a un joven de unos veintiún años de edad de cabellos chocolate y ojos amielados verdosos y piel nívea. Terminaba de quitar la silla al último de los tres caballos que trajo consigo. Se encontraba bastante distraído en su labor. Solo pensaba en la chica del baile, como le hubiera gustado solo saber su nombre.

Soldado: Oye muchacho apresúrate que sus majestades desean hablar con usted... En el salón celeste.

Inu bajando de las nubes: Si señor – Quito la silla al caballo y se dirigió al interior palacio, teniendo que pasar por un hermoso jardín que ni siquiera aprecio al continuar perdido en sus pensamientos.

Mientras que en el mismo jardín se hallaban Merle y Hitomi. Las dos se dirigían a una reunión que organizo Millerna, la cual mando a llamar a su hermana. Eries, Serena y a las esposas de los demás gobernantes. En si no sabia a ciencia cierta el motivo de la reunión pero se suponían cuales serian y en esos estaban involucrados Van, Dryden, Allen y las consecuencias que traería consigo el ataque que sufrió Godasim.

Hitomi: Merle, segura que Millerna no te dijo para que nos estaba juntando con las esposas de los otros gobernantes... Pues digamos que en mi caso yo solo soy una amiga de Dryden, Allen, Millerna y Van.

Merle: Hitomi bien sabes que nosotras somos las personas más cercanas al Amo – Van... Además no trates de negar que entre tu y el Amo-Van hay algo más q1ue una simple amistad... Si anoche los dos se besaron.

Hitomi colorada por la vergüenza y molesta: Merle aun no se te ha quitado la mala manía de estar espiando a la gente. ¿Verdad?

Merle ofendida por el comentario: Yo solo pasaba por ahí cuando escuche sus voces por el pasillo y...

Hitomi: Y te quedaste a espiarnos

Merle: A echar un vistazo pero el caso es que tu y el Amo – Van están juntos,

Hitomi roja: Este... Pues...- En eso Hitomi accidentalmente choca con alguien y caen los dos al piso.

El chico se levanta y ayuda a Hitomi: Discúlpeme iba distraído.

Hitomi: Gracias pero fue culpa mía – Ella se queda mirándolo un momento y no comprende por que ese chico le hizo acordar a Van, teniendo en cuenta que el pelo de este era castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran amielados verdosos no obstante los rasgos de su rostro, la contextura de su cuerpo y su voz varonil eran muy similares a las de Van.

Chico: ¿Le ocurre algo, ¿se encuentra bien?

Hitomi: Por cierto su nombre es

Chico: Inu Lenus Narcer... Ya no les soy inoportuno, me retiro – En eso comienza a caminar sin embargo se detiene –Ryu-(Aquí en mi país es como decir rayos o algo parecido) Disculpen, alguna de ustedes dos sabe donde queda el salón celeste.

Hitomi: Yo no... Recién acabo de llegar hace un par de días y ¿Tu Merle?

Merle pensativa: Si... En este instante hay una junta con todos los reinos aliados.

Hitomi: Es por eso que no he visto a Van en toda la mañana.

Merle: Si... Con lo del ataque a Freid.

Inu: Entonces me pueden decir donde es.

Merle: Por supuesto... Aunque mejor te llevamos.

Inu: No se molesten... Solo díganme que rumbo sigo.

Merle: Insistimos porque en este palacio es fácil perderse

Hitomi: Merle tiene toda la razón.. Yo anoche me perdí

Flash Back

Hitomi sale corriendo del grán salón sin percatarse por donde iba, perdiéndose así entre los miles de pasillos que tenía el castillo. Minutos después no sabía donde estaba y no había nadie a quien preguntarle el camino hacia las habitaciones.

Hitomi: No debí salir de esa manera, ahora no se donde estoy.

En eso camina un poco y siente el camino del agua correr.

Tal vez estoy cerca de mi habitación.

Corrió hacia donde provenía el sonido y llego hasta un pequeño jardín iluminando por velas y con una fuente en el centro. Se acerco a ella y vio reflejada en el agua la Luna de las Ilusiones acompañada de la Luna. Se sintió tan triste y desilusionada al ver que vino en vano a este lugar, debido a que pensaba que su amado ryujin no la espero y aun peor se sentía tan perdida en es palacio, en esa ciudad, en ese mundo, en su mundo, en su vida. Que lagrimas brotaron de sus preciosos ojos jade.

Fin del Flash Back

Hitomi con una sonrisa: Que tonta fui al pesar eso…

Merle e Inu la miraron con cara de que le p0asa a esta loca.

Hitomi: No me hagan caso... Merle falta mucho Esto último dijo para cambiar de tema.

Merle: Doblando esta esquina hacia la izquierda y a unos cuantos pasos llegamos a la puerta.

No obstante apenas llegaron al corredor principal sienten que una fuerte discusión se suscitaba dentro del salón celeste. Aumentaron la velocidad de sus pasos, percatándose que los guardias no estaban en sus puestos sino que avían ingresado al salón dejando las puertas abierta. Logrando escuchar con mayor claridad las palabras que se gritaban y poder saber q1uien era uno de los interlocutores.

- VAMOS COBARDE LEVANTATE Y PELEA... QUE PAGARAS POR HABERLA OFENDIDO...

COBARDE ERES TU Y TODA TU ASQUEROSA FAMILA... APARTE YO PUEDO HABLAR MAL DE LA RAMERA BRUJA CON LA QUE TE ACUESTAS.

**Fin del capitulo**

Notas De autora:

Holas sorry por la equivocacion es que me confundi con un fic que me baje ese dia en compensacion les dare el capi 10 que lo acabe hoy dia. Sorry, sorry, sorry prometo no volver a equivocarme. Bye y dejen reviews


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo10: No imagine que fueras tan peligrosa **

- VAMOS COBARDE LEVANTATE Y PELEA... QUE PAGARAS POR HABERLA OFENDIDO...

-COBARDE ERES TU Y TODA TU ASQUEROSA FAMILA... APARTE YO PUEDO HABLAR MAL DE LA RAMERA BRUJA CON LA QUE TE ACUESTAS.

-

Van en ese momento estaba siendo sujetado por los guardias del palacio al igual que Galo pero al oír lo último dicho por este . Sus ojos rubí parecían emanar llamas y saco una fuerza sobrehumana, soltándose así de los soldados y se fue contra Galo, propinándole un tremendo puñetazo en la quijada tumbándolo al suelo.

Van furioso: ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO, LENGUA DE SERPIENTE.

Galo se levanta y se lanza contra Van dándole un golpe en el rostro, pero sin enviarlo al piso: MIL VECES MALDITO, TU HIJO DE UNA CONDENADA RYUJIN B BITO

Van lleno de ira: Pensamiento B Primero la insultaba a ella y ahora se metía con su difunta madre, eso no se lo perdonaría B Con mi madre nadie se mete B Le da un puñete en el estomago.

En tanto los guardias dejaron de meterse por un momento A Querían ver sangre y estaban corriendo las apuestas El favorito en este caso era Van. Todas las apuestas se fueron abajo, Cuando Allen junto con otros siete caballeros Caeli con muchas dificultades lograron contener a Van. Mientras que Galo solo fue sujetado por cuatro soldados. No obstante los insultos no faltaron.

Van- Basura.

Galo B Esperpento del infierno.

Van- Primero yo soy más bonito que tu, si yo soy un esperpento del infierno entonces tu que serás sanguijuela.

Galo B Cai...

El comandante Horemheb Brusnafak fastidiado por el comportamiento inmaduro de ambos jóvenes: Silencio los dos. B sentencio.

Van y Galo se quedaron calladitos y dejando de patalear al oír la orden del comandante. Por fin dieron un suspiro de alivio los que los sujetaban.

Horemheb: No imagine que el rey de Fanelia se comportara de una forma tan inepta ante la provocación de un niño insensato (Se refería a Galo). Pero que se puede esperar si usted también es un niño... Gracias a su conducta una reunión tan seria como esta se convirtió en una pelea de una vulgar taberna.- Voltea a mirar a Dryden B Bueno su majestad Fassa , me retiro a mi nave que me esta esperando.

Dryden: )Qué vamos hacer respecto a lo hablado?

Chid: Es verdad, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados... si esto le a sucedido al reino de Freid le puede ocurrir a cualquier otro reino y miles de vidas serian perdidas.

Horemheb: Solo nos queda reforzar nuestras defensas.. No estamos cien por ciento seguros de quien sea nuestro enemigo.

Guilbert: Por ese motivo no seria mejor mandar a una comitiva de investigación.

Gobernante de Armania: Por que no van en esa comitiva los reinos de Asturia, Fanelia y Deidlas.

Galo y Van: ()QUÉ!

Galo: Ni muerto pienso ir con ese.

Van: A mi tampoco me agrada la idea.

Dryden por otro lado se imaginaba el viaje de investigación. No hubiera existido ningún problema si solo iba Van, después de todo ellos eran muy amigos. Pero ir con Van y Galo al mismo tiempo eso equivalía a estar en medio de un campo de batalla: Pobre de mi (Pensó él)

Gobernante de Crecia: No es mala la idea, así se limarían las asperezas que hay entre Fanelia y Deidlas.

Horemheb: Esta dicho. El grupo de investigación estará a cargo de Asturia, Fanelia y Deidlas B Van y Galo iban a objetar no obstante Horemheb se anticipo a ellos: Después de todo los Fanel y los Nelford son familia.

Hitomi que se encontraba en la puerta con Merle e Inu. Desde que llego se moría por ir donde Van que tenía un hilito de sangre saliendo de su labio y claramente se podía observar un moretón en su linda carita. Pero se quedo atónita al escuchar que Van y ese tal Galo eran familiares, por que se llevaban peor que perro y gato.

Dryden pasándose la mano por su cabeza resignándose a la situación en que lo dejaron: Si no hay nada más que decir en esta sesión, nos podemos retirar.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, cada uno de los lideres se despidieron y salieron se la sala menos el rey de Asturia, Dryden Fassa, El rey de Freid, Chid Zar de Freid, su consejero, Djet, el caballero Caeli, Allen Scheza, el rey de Fanelia, Van Fanel, Galo Nelford y su canciller.

También se quedaron en el salón celeste Hitomi, Merle e Inu que apenas los demás salieron se acercaron a los antes mencionados.

Hitomi se fue donde Van : Van ¿ te encuentras bien?

Merle igual que Hitomi solo que con ganas de hacer añicos al que le hizo yayitas a su Amo-Van : ¿Esta bien Amo-Van?

Van limpiándose la sangrecita de su cara: Si estoy bien.

En si Van no tenía nada comparado con Galo que tenía un ojo morado, fácil una fisura en la mandíbula aparte que el si boto un montón de sangre por la boca, por poco y le sacan un diente y debemos contar otro moretón en el estomago.

Merle: Seguro Amo-Van porque si no le saco la michi – Al decir esto saco a relucir sus garras bien afiladas. (Daba melo)

Galo al ver las garras se asusto. Mientras que a Van no le pareció mala idea mandar a Merle a que le sacar la michi: Si así lo deseas Merle no me opongo.

Hitomi reprochándole: Van como puedes incitar a Merle a la violencia. Las cosas se arreglan hablando no a golpes.

Van se acerca a Hitomi y le susurra al oído todas las cosas horrorosas que dijo Galo de ella.

Hitomi al enterarse de esto, cambio radicalmente. Parecía el clon de Van furioso y con una voz peor que la chica del exorcista: Merle sacarle la mugre, mejor reviéntalo con todo... Yo te ayudo.

Chid: Señorita Hitomi usted hace unos momentos le estuvo reprochando a Van por usar la violencia y ahora usted la encabeza.

Hitomi continuando con la voz de la chica del exorcista: ¿Qué dices? Este me ha insultado con las peores palabras y esto solo se puede arreglar viendo sagre... Quiero ver sangre.

Dryden: Detente Hitomi... Por hoy ha habido suficientes peleas.

Allen: Aparte al pobre Van casi lo deja moribundo.

Hitomi: Pero el se merece eso y más... Sangre.

Chid: Pero...

Hitomi: Pero nada... Compréndanme que harían ustedes si escucharan a un sujeto hablar semejantes barbaridades a Millerna o a Eries.

Dryden pensativo: Primero Millerna le daría de patadas hasta dejarlo agonizando y luego lo cortaría en pedacitos y yo después lo sacaría de su tumba y lo vuelvo a matar a base de las peores torturas.

Galo por poco y se hace pis en sus pantalones.

Allen: Yo creo que Eries lo quemaría vivo no obstante no lo mataría para no tener cargo de conciencia y que sufra más antes de que yo venga con el Schezare y le dé las estocadas de gracia.

Chid: No hay duda que mis tías harían eso y hasta las apoyaría dándoles las facilidades.

Hitomi: ¿Entonces lo dejan a mi merced?

Dryden: ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Chid: Se la merece

Allen: Él se la busco después de todo es justo... ¿Van la dejas?

Van: Si ella lo quiere no me opongo hasta la colaboro con la causa.

Dryden: Háganlo.

Hitomi y Van con estrellitas en sus ojos: ¡¿Enserio!

Dryden: Claro que no... Galo ha tenido bastante por ahora. Es mejor que tu Van vallas donde Millerna a que te revise y que Hitomi te acompañe.

Hitomi se resignada a darle su merecido a Galo, sabia que de una u otra forma la detendrían entonces se le prendió el foquito: Entonces que por lo menos se disculpe conmigo y Van.

Galo reprocho: Yo no tengo nada de que disculparme. Ni con ella, menos con ese y ni por lo de los asquerosos ryujin.

Van casi se le lanza encima si no es por Allen. Mientras Hitomi se quedo quieta pensando en que iba hacer para darle una preciosa venganza.

Dryden: Galo, ella es Hitomi Kansaki, la chica de la Luna Fantasma y en un futuro no muy lejano la nueva reina de Fanelia... – A van se le fue la rabia, poniéndose colorado y ¡Hitomi de lo que pensaba su maquiavélico plan de venganza al oír esto se puso igual que Van. Diciendo al Unísono: ¡Dryden!

Dryden: Así que es mejor que pidas disculpas.

Galo obstinado: Me da pena que esta bella joven sea la maldita chica de la Luna de las Ilusiones... Me llega un pepino que se valla a casar con ese ryujin... Sin embargo no me retracto de nada y hasta vuelvo a ratificar lo que dije.

Mente de Hitomi: Esta sabandija que se cre al decirme semejantes cosas pero ahora va a ver... Esta me las va a pagar...- Se aproximo a Galo tranquilamente concentrando toda su fuerza en un súper golpe...

Opciones:

Le da un cachetadon que le saca cuatro muelas.

Le hace una súper llave.

Le da un patadon al estilo Stick Hiuga al hacer el tiro del tigre apuntando a sus gemelos, hueivos, testículos.

Concentrando toda su fuera en sus piernas para hacer el tiro del tigre de Stick Hiuga apuntando directamente hacia los gemelos de Galo. Hitomi grito: TIRO DEL TIGRE.. Después de eso se sintio un PUM y luego un AUGH, AUGH, AUGH...

Hitomi se pone en frente de Galo: ¿ Te dolio? – Galo dice AUGH- Que lastima... Ahora me pedirás disculpas... ¿O quieres más? – Alisto de nuevo su pie.

Galo asustado y lleno de dolor: No! ... Discúlpame AUGHA por lo que AUGH dije.

Hitomi se acerca a él a darle una palmadita: Así se hace – Pero Galo se asusto mucho y retrocedió.

Hitomi: ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? No te hecho nada malo

Todos al oír esto casi se caen de espaldas.

Van por primera vez en su vida sintió pena por Galo y no deseo para nada estar en su lugar. Nunca se imagino que su amada Hitomi fuera a ser tan peligrosa. Así que con mucho cuidado se acerco a ella: Hitomi creo que deberíamos ir donde Millerna.

Hitomi preocupada: Te duele mucho Van lo que te hizo ese... – Miro a Galo con cara de pocos amigos – Lastimaste a mi Van y le duele.

Van la detuvo: Hitomi ya no lo lastimes más o te culparan de homicidio... Además yo también me quiero vengar después, cuando me recupere.

Hitomi: Esta bien Van, Vamos donde Millerna

Merle: Antes de que se vallan ¿Qué hacemos los dos?

Allen: ¿Qué dos?

Van mira Inu: ¿Quién es él?

**Notas de autora:**

Sorry por la demora pero es que me demore mucho al pasarlo. Es que no tuve nada de tiempo, es ahora tengo que ayudar a mi hermano con la tienda y de paso debo de prepararme para mi examen de la univ. Así que en los siguientes capis me voy a demorar en subir. Por lo menos 2 semanas y media a más tardar. Siempre y cuando tenga inspiración, tiempo y dinero. Bueno bye y gracias por leerme mi fic dejen reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: ¿Quién es Inu?**

**Escena del capitulo anterior**

Merle: Antes de que se vallan ¿Qué hacemos los dos?

Allen: ¿Qué dos?

Van mira Inu: ¿Quién es él?

Allen, Dryden, Chid y Galo lo observan por un largo rato, quedándose con la boca abierta al ver el gran parecido que hay entre Van y ese desconocido .

Allen fue el primero en reaccionar: Tu eres el amigo de lo que ayudaron a traer a los soldados de Freid hasta Palas ¿Verdad? Ustedes han sido unos héroes la hacer esta acción.

Inu rascándose la cabeza y con humildad: No es para tanto, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Dryden: No cualquiera... Ustedes a pesar de no conocerlos los socorrieron sin importarle la nación de la cual provenían esos soldados.

Chid: De verdad se lo agradezco en nombre de mi nación.

Van: ¿Por cierto de donde eres?

Inu se sintió en aprietos: Digamos que... yo no sé de donde soy, abandonaron cuando yo era solo un bebé... Pero me crié en unas islas que quedan al nor. este del continente.

Allen: Podríamos decir que eres un Baslamita.

Inu lo dijo en un tono muy seco como si no le agradara la idea: Solo por que me crié ahí.

Hitomi vio la incomodidad que tenía, le recordó mucho a Van cuando recién lo conoció. Decidiendo sacarlo de ese apuro: No creen que seria conveniente que dejaran descansar a Inu... Debe estar muy agotado después del largo viaje...

Dryden: Es verdad... Merle podrías hacer el gran favor de acompañar a nuestro huésped al ala norte donde se encuentran sus demás compañeros.

Merle: No hay ningún Problema.

Van da un pequeño quejido y empieza a salir una fuerte cantidad de sangre de su labio inferior.

Hitomi angustiada saca un pañuelo de su vestido: Toma Van, ponte esto...- Le puso sus pañuelo- Vamos donde Millerna.

Los dos salieron del salón y tiempo después Inu y Merle. En tanto Dryden, Allen y Chid acompañaron a galo a sus aposentos.

Momentos Después

- AUGH Millerna eso duele AUGH no toques-

Millerna: Van.. Si no lo toco no lo voy a poder curar... No te muevas.

Van: Duele MUCHOOOO...

Hitomi toda acongojadla ver a Van, le pide a Millerna: No puedes hacer algo para que le duela menos.

Millerna sin dejar de coser el labio de Van: No Hitomi... Por que Van se reventó el labio- Se escucha otro AUGH- Y lo estoy cociendo solo falta una puntada y listo.

Van con su camisa toda ensangrentada, se levanto apenas Millerna termino: Ahora me voy a cambiar...

Millerna: todavía no primero escucha las indicaciones que te voy a dar...

Van con carita de espantado: mmmm...

Millerna: Primero ponte esta bolsa de hielo en tu ojo morado, segundo no vas a poder comer casi nada sólido ni muy condimentado sino se te romperán los puntos y tendré que volver a coser...

Van ya con la bolsa de hielo: Bien nada más ¿Cierto?

Millerna con cara malévola: No... falta lo más importante... Nada de besos entre ustedes dos... por lo menos en un mes...

Van y Hitomi se miraron con cara de what y sus ojos parecían dos platos OO:¡ ¿QUÉ!

Millerna: Es una broma... solo será por una semana...

Van y Hitomi aun con carita triste: Pero...

Millerna: Prefieren el mes...

Van y Hitomi u.u : No...

Millerna: Muy bien... Ahora me puedes contar Van como fue que te hiciste esas heridas.

Van: Me pelee con Galo.

Millerna: Me lo imaginaba... y la ¿Causa?

Hitomi contesto: Me insulto, a Van y a su familia...

Millerna: Debiste arreglar eso con palabras y no a trompadas, Van.

Van: Ese no entiende con palabras, ¿Verdad Hitomi?

Millerna intrigada: ¿Hitomi, tu que tuviste que ver en la pelea? Aparte de las ofensas que recibiste.

Hitomi: Es que... bueno... el me llamo bruja, agorera y otras cosas horribles que me dan cosa mencionarlas... Me irrito mucho y quise pegarle no obstante me detuvieron...

Millerna: ¿Y?

Hitomi: Pedí que el se retractara y disculpara, él se negó y no quedo de otra que darle un golpe.

Millerna: ¿Una cachetada?

Hitomi un poco avergonzada: No exactamente...

Van: Fue un golpe bajo y se noto que le dolió... Porque al final se disculpo.

Hitomi: Pero debemos tener en cuenta que Van lo dejo bien abollado.

Millerna con una sonrisa: Si un sujeto me dijera todas esas cosas hubiera hecho lo mismo y quizás hasta cosas mucho peores... ñacañacañaca...- Daba melo Millerna. Hitomi y Van pensaron que no seria muy buena idea ser enemigos de Millerna.

Van: Por cierto Hitomi ¿Dónde aprendiste a dar semejantes patadas?

Hitomi: En mi mundo una chica debe saber como defenderse sino quiere que le pase nada malo y si le agregamos que estuve en el equipo de football y atletismo en la universidad...

Van: ¿Qué es football?

Hitomi: Es un deporte donde se tiene que patear una pelota... Es muy famoso en la Luna fantasma. Por ejemplo cada cuatro años se celebra el mundial donde los mejores equipos participan para ganarse el titulo de campeón del mundo.

Van TOT: OH!

A Hitomi no le quedo de otra que seguir hablando del football a pedido de Van durante horas. ( Pero como ya acabo el mundial vamos con otros personajes)

Con Inu y sus compañeros

Inu: Gracias por acompañarme.

Merle: No es nada, ahora me retiro, quiero saber como esta mi Amo-Van.

Inu: No te quito más tu tiempo, hasta otra ocasión.

Merle: Así será- Se fue.

Inu toca la puerta de lo que parecía una gran casa dentro del palacio de palas. Se sintieron pasos que se aproximaban a la puerta dentro y luego se hoyo la voz de una mujer preguntando: ¿Quién es?

Inu fríamente contesto: Inu.

Naiad abrió la puerta, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa: Me alegra que hayas vuelto... Me tuviste muy nerviosa, te demoraste mucho.

Inu solo la miro, apretó su puño: Lo lamento.

Naiad le iba a responder pero Leo junto con los demás aparecieron en el recibidor, interrumpiéndolos.

Leo como siempre lo reprendió: Por fin regresas ¿Qué ocurrió?

Febe para molestarlo: Oh vamos Leo, de seguro Inu se topo con la chica que conoció anoche y se quedaron hablando.

Leo: Inu como pu...

Inu: No te preocupes Leo no paso ninguna de las ocurrencias que piensa Febe.

Io: Eso quiere decir un no... ¿Qué paso?

Inu: Sus majestades me mandaron a llamar... En el camino me cruce con la elegida y su amiga Merle. Ellas me ayudaron a encontrar el salón celeste.

Febe: ¿Salón celeste?

Inu: Si... Ahí estaban casi todos los lideres de este continente.

Leo en forma seria: Te preguntaron algo.

Inu: Al principio no...

Leo: ¿Por qué?

Inu: Por una pelea entre el rey de Fanelia y el príncipe de Deidlas.

Io interesado:¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Quién gano?

Inu: La ganadora fue Hitomi Kansaki, que derribo al príncipe de un solo golpe.

Io: Eso quiere decir que es de armas tomar. Pobre sujeto.

Inu se dijo como para si mismo: Se lo merecía.

Febe: ¿Por qué?

Inu: Porque hablo muy mal de los ryujins.

Leo paralizado y por lo último: En serio...

Inu cerrando la mano en un puño: Me dio mucha rabia, tuve ganas de ir, romperle la cara a ese sujeto y hacer que se tragara sus palabras.

Todos se quedaron en silencio solo se escucho el susurro de Naiad diciendo: Inu.

Leo: Notaron que...

Inu le corto: No... Aquí nadie sabe lo que soy... Después de todo ni yo mismo lo se – Todos de nuevo se callaron. Inu solo dio un bostezo: Me voy a descansar... Se me3 olvidaba les dije que vinimos de unas islas que quedan por las costas de Baslam... Por lo tanto son Baslamitas... – Al terminar decir esto se fue.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros. Es verdad que Inu no era igual a ellos y eso le trajo consigo serios problemas como peleas, rechazos y varias prohibiciones. Algo que tuvo que soportar desde que era un bebé, cosa que lo volvió frío, solitario y estar siempre a la defensiva.

Febe hablo esta vez: Naiad... Tu sabes ¿Quién es Inu realmente?

Naiad: No lo sé... Solo se lo mismo que ustedes... Que Apsara lo encontró y lo llevo al valle...

Io: No nos referimos a eso sino que queremos saber si el siempre ha sido así.

Naiad: No... El cuando era pequeño solía ser bastante cariñoso y juguetón, solo se irritaba cada vez que alguien hablaba mal de Apsara – Hizo una pausa- Como extraño a ese Inu.

Febe: ¿Conoces la razón de su cambio?

Naiad: Ustedes saben que Inu estuvo estudiando para convertirse en monje, por los grandes dotes que tenía para la adivinación.

Febe: Es cierto... En el templo estudio sino me equivoco dos años...

Io: Recuerdo solía pelearse con los demás estudiantes... Que también eran solo niños como él.

Leo: Si me acuerdo que el gran maestro me enviaba ha separar a Inu y luego llévalo donde él... Si que fue un verdadero reto separarlo de su oponente... Era un busca problemas.

Naiad: Por eso lo cambiaron... Pasándolo a nuestro grupo.

Febe: ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?

Naiad triste: Mucho... Porque ese día.

Flash Back

Una niña de unos doce o trece años que vestía una túnica blanca, se hallaba practicando cerca del lago arquería. En eso un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y piel bronceada se acerca corriendo alegremente hacia ella.

Niño: Naiad, Naiad...

Naiad: ¿Qué pasa Inu?

Inu bastante agitado: Te vengo con una súper noticia.

Naiad: ¿Una súper noticia?

Inu emocionado: SI... El gran Maestro me acaba de informar que como tuve dificultades con el grupo de niños que se quieren convertir en monjes y los dotes para la pelea que he demostrado. Ha decidido cambiarme a de los que se van a convertir en guerreros dragones, como ¿No es fantástico?

Naiad: Fantástico estas bromeando – Inu moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro diciendo que no – No me gusta que me vean contigo.

Inu desconcertado: ¿EH? ¿Por qué?

Naiad: Por que no quiero que me traten como ti o como a mi hermana... Tu no eres como nosotros.

Inu: Yo...

Naiad: Inu... Recuerda que por tu culpa mi hermana no puede salir del templo ni siquiera formar una familia... Ese fue uno de los requisitos que pidió el gran Maestro para que te quedaras... Y yo ... y yo no deseo que me suceda lo mismo... Desde ahora en los entrenamientos no te me acerques... Actúa como si no me conocieras...

Inu agacho la cabeza, contuvo sus lagrimas y con voz fría contesto: Si señorita Naiad – Se fue corriendo.

Fin de Flash Back.

Febe le reprocho: Nunca imagine que tu le fueras a decir eso a Inu... Tu eres una...

Naiad llorando: Se que fui una maldita al hablarle de esa forma... En si yo no quise decirle esas palabras solo que...

Io: Tu siempre quisiste decirle eso y pensaste que ese era el momento perfecto...

Naiad: No yo nunca pensé eso de él lo que paso es que ese día como otros más mis padres volvieron a discutir y el problema para mi padre era Inu el siempre lo hizo... Y yo

Leo: Y tu te desquitaste todo eso con él...

Naiad: ... Yo me arrepentí, pero fue demasiado tarde... Ese día al ir al templo...

Flash Back

Naiad ve a unos monjes en la entrada del templo que lucían muy preocupados y conversaban entre si.

Monje 1: Escuchaste, el niño que cuida Apsara esta enfermo.

Monje 2:¿En serio? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Monje 3: Es la primera vez que oigo que ese niño se enferme.

Monje 1: Siempre hay una primera vez... Me entere porque ayer lo estuvieron buscando toda la noche.

Monje 3: En medio de la tormenta... Cualquiera se enferma en esa situación.

Monje 1: Pero dicen que Misha lo encontró, totalmente inconsciente, incluso llegaron a pensar lo peor.

Monje 2: ¿Sabes que tiene?

Monje 1: No... Solo se que tiene fiebre muy alta, delira y sigue inconsciente.

Monje 3: ¿El gran Maestro?

Monje 1: Tampoco él...

Fin de flash back

Naiad: Salí corriendo en dirección a la enfermería... Al llegar vi al gran maestro agachando la cabeza... Mi hermana, Apsara al ver eso se puso a llorar sobre el hombro de Misha.

Febe: ¿Tu que hiciste?

Naiad: Aproveche el momento y entre sin que nadie se diera cuenta... Al encontrar a Inu sobre su cama delirando fue un shock terrible.

Flash back

En una habitación blanca la cual solo tenía una ventana con vista a la laguna central. En el centro de la habitación se hallaba una cama con un pequeño niño recostado en ella que estaba conectado a una serie de maquinas.

El niño de cabellos cafés no dejaba de retorcerse del dolor, decir varias palabras incoherentes y gritar como si lo estuvieran torturando. En esa misma habitación parada en la puerta estaba Naiad viendo con mucho dolor al que fue su compañero de juegos. Arrepintiéndose de todas las cosas horribles que le dijo el día anterior. Avanzo hacia él y le tomo de su pequeña mano.

Naiad: Inu perdóname... Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles... Inu no me dejes... Inu tienes que curarte.

Inu delirado: ¿Inu? ¿Quién es Inu? ¿Quién soy?... Mamá no te vallas... No, no

Naiad se sorprendió al oír que Inu llamaba a su madre. ¿Cómo podía recordarla? Después de todo lo encontraron cuando apenas tenía solo unos meses de nacido.

Inu: No me dejes... Mamá.

Naiad: Inu.

Inu: ¿Quién es Inu?

Fin de flash back.

Naiad: Apsara llego en ese momento me jalo y en el pasillo me dio una bofetada... Fue la única vez que lo hizo... A la semana Inu se recupero. Yo lo fui a visitar tenía que pedirle perdón sin embargo él no me dejo que terminara, prácticamente me echo con el pretexto que necesitaba descansar... Desde entonces siempre trata de esquivar a la gente.

Febe: Pero creo que en el viaje esta un poco más sociable.

Io: Al menos con otras personas que no tengan relación con el valle.

Leo: Es porque aquí nadie lo trata diferente.

Así siguieron conversando sobre Inu.

Las horas pasaron en Asturia hasta llegar la noche a cubrir la ciudad con su manto estrellad. En ese lapso de tiempo las discusiones no faltaron en palacio Astón. Como la que tuvieron los reyes de Asturia. El motivo la reina Millerna deseaba acompañar a su esposo en el viaje que realizaría hacia Freid. En un principio se negó el rey Dryden pero al final termino aceptando.

Una situación parecida vivo el rey de Fanelia con la diferencia que sus extorsionadoras eran la mujer que amaba, Hitomi Kansaki, y una chica que la quería como a una hermana. No obstante el resultado fue el mismo.

La casa de los Schezar no fue la excepción. La esposa, hermana e hijo de Allen Schezar le pedían lo mismo, ir con él en su viaje. La única ganadora en esa casa fue Serena, la hermana de Allen. Eries por su embarazo no podía ir y su hijo Teo por ser muy pequeño.

Después de todos estos sucesos la mayoría se encontraba muy cansado además que a primera hora partirían rumbo al reino de Freid. Pero Hitomi se encontraba muy inquieta como parara ir a la cama. Van y ese misteriosos chico, Inu, le hicieron recordar la semejanza que tenían Allen y Susumo. No obstante sabia en su interior que el caso de Van e Inu eran muy distintos. No comprendía porque tenía un gran sentimiento de ternura cuando estaba con él.

Hitomi diciéndose así misma: ¿Por qué?

Merle se aparece de la nada: ¿Por qué? ¿qué?

Hitomi salta del susto: Merle me espantaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

Merle: Buscándote, el Amo-Van me lo pidió...¿Y tu?

Hitomi: Es que no podía dormir y salí a tomar aire fresco.

Merle: ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

Hitomi: No he dejado de pensar en el gran parecido que tienen Van y ese chico Inu.

Merle: Es verdad que se parecen mucho... Aunque hay algo diferente en Inu.

Hitomi la mira desconcertada: ¿Algo diferente?

Merle: Si es la gran tristeza que hay en su mirada... Me hace recordar al Amo- Van antes que te conociera, Hitomi.

Hitomi: Tienes toda la razón... Pero hay algo más que hace que sienta un gran cariño hacia él... Como si fuera parte de mi.

Merle con cara de ¿What?

Hitomi la mira y comprende que mal interpreto sus palabras: Merle me refiero aun cariño que siente una madre por su hijo...- Hitomi se quedo pensativa "¿Por qué hice esa comparación?"

Merle: ¡AH!

Su conversación es interrumpida por los gritos de Van: HITOMI, HITOMI ¿DONDÉ ESTÁS?

Hitomi: Vamos Merle antes que Van mande a toda la guardia en nuestra búsqueda.

Merle: Tienes toda la razón.

Al poco tiempo todos nuestros protagonistas dormían en los brazos de Morfeo. Preparándose para un viaje done descubrirían cosas que nunca se imaginaron.

**- Fin del Capitulo -**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Conociendo**

**- Continente de Asguld -**

Encontramos a una de las reconstruidas fortalezas flotantes de Zaibach, acercándose a lo que podríamos denominar las puertas del Tártaro... Estas tenían una serie de grabados en, figuras de ryujins, dragones, la Luna, la Luna Fantasma, Gaea y en el centro de estas escritas en un idioma muy antiguo usado por los ryujins la palabra "Tártaro".

Unos seis encapuchados descendieron de la fortaleza flotante. Estas personas son los Modoushi que sobrevivieron a la caída de Zaibach. Ellos se colocaron frente a la inmensa puerta y el líder del grupo de los Modoushi dijo una especie de conjuro (Tipo ábrete sesamo) que activaron un mecanismos abriendo las puertas de la entrada al infierno o como lo conocemos Tártaro...

Un fuerte viento con olor a muerte y sonidos terroríficos salieron de ese lugar que hasta al más valiente pondría la piel de gallina y se haría pipi en los pantalones o.o. Dando crédito a lo que decían las antiguas leyendas que el Tártaro era el mismo infierno o peor que este.

De los seis Modoushi que vinieron solo ingresaron tres de ellos y antes que estuvieran totalmente dentro del lugar la puertas se cerraron solas. Avanzaron sigilosamente por ese inmenso corredor hasta llegar a un pequeño puerto donde los esperaba un viejo barquero con una lámpara en su mano.

Modoushi Brahé: Llévanos donde Lord Garland.

Barquero: Es una moneda de oro por cada uno.

Modoushi Brahé saca un pequeño saco repleto de monedas de oro: Aquí tienes, recuerda que nuestro pequeño viaje es de ida y vuelta.

Barquero: Se la imposición que dio Lord Garland.

Los tres hombres subieron a la pequeña barca y el barquero inicio su parsimoniosa labor llevándolos por el río que lucio muy calmado. La orilla del río se podía ver fácilmente llena de monstruos, seres escabrosos y horripilantes. Además de gritos desgarradores

Pasaron por todo eso hasta llegar a un pequeño puerto que tenia un cartel con las palabras del Tártaro. Bajaron la barca pasaron por el muelle ahí los esperaba un hombre totalmente encapuchado lo poco de piel que se le notaba era de color blanco. El los guío hasta un gran pasillo que tenía esparcido por el suelo un montón de huesos.

Unos metros más adelante se hallaba una serie de laboratorios. En ese lugar los esperaba e un anciano conocido ya por nosotros como Garland. En esta oportunidad no estaba espiando a su amada solo perfeccionando una cápsula donde fácilmente cabria un ser humano. Otros científicos que se encontraban en la misma sala, también estas concentrados pero no en esa cápsula sino en armas, guymelef's, en especial en un guymelef negro de apariencia descomunal.

El sirviente que guío a los Modoushi en el último tramo, le aviso al anciano que sus invitados habían llegado. Garland fijo su vista en los Modoushi y luego les hizo una seña con la mano para que se aproximaran a él. Ellos obedecieron de inmediato como perritos ante la orden de su amo.

Garland los espero a estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para empezar hablar: Después de todo siguieron mis ordenes y también han vuelto por más.

Modoushi Brahé: Usted estuvo en lo correcto. Freid no pudo hacer nada frente a nuestras nuevas armas y mucho menos contra sus guerreros.

Modoushi Enzo: Ahora comprendemos que fue gracias a usted que Lord Dornkirk pudo estar tan cerca de conquistar Gaea... Pero cometió un grave error al activar esa dichosa maquina.

Garland: Cierto Dornkirk logro cosas maravillosas junto a ese ayudante que tenía no recuerdo su nombre... La memoria me empieza a fallar.

Modoushi Brahé: Se refiere a ese traidor de Folken Lacour de Fanel.

Garland: Era de la familia de los Fanel, no lo sabía.

Modoushi Enzo: Si, era primogénito de la familia real de Fanelia... Pero fallo en el rito de cazar un dragón, el dragón al que se enfrento le comió un brazo iba a morir desangrado no obstante Lord Dornkirk era muy benevolente. Lo salvo y le puso un brazo mecánico

Garland: Un Fanel, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado...

Modoushi Brahé: Si Dornkirk no hubiera seguido el consejo de Folken de crear esa maquina.

Garland hizo oídos sordos a todas las cosas que decían los Modoushi, recordó unos fragmentos de su vida antes de ser condenado. En especial a un estudiante con una mente tan brillante como la de su amada Suley. Y que lo traiciono por salvar la vida de su hermano menor y su esposa.

Los Modoushi en tanto seguían hablando barbaridades sobre Folken. Notándose claramente la envidia que sentían hacia él. Garland pensó que se podría esperar de esos Modoushi que comparados con la inteligencia de Folken no sabían ni cuanto era dos más dos.

Decidiendo cortar las tonterías, como lo califico, a sus nuevas marionetas: Antes de darles de darles lo que buscan les preguntare ¿ Dejaron a varios de sus hombres en Freid?

Modoushi Brahé: Por supuesto Lord Garland... Aunque no comprendo ¿La razón?

Garland: Oh Brahé... Dornkirk nunca te enseño que no cuestionaras las ordenes de tus superiores.

Los tres Modoushi tragaron saliva supusieron que el anciano se enfadaría. No obstante se equivocaron.

Garland: No tienen por que temerme, no han hecho todavía algo que me haga enfadar. O ¿si?

Modoushi Brahé: No mi Lord...

Garland: Muy bien.

Modoushi Enzo: Disculpe mi Lord... Seria usted tan amable de mostrarnos el nuevo armamento..

Modoushi Igor, con voz de retrasadito ( Hasta ahora nadie sabía como ese tarado llego a ser un Modoushi. Las malas lenguas decian que era por que tenía conocidos):Siiiiii...

Garland pensamiento " Se nota que no hubo más presupuesto, con ese Modoushi" : Aquí les muestro el nuevo modelo de las garras de Cleama... Estas a diferencia de las anteriores son más flexibles y reaccionan mejor al movimiento... –

Se ve una especie de cámara de pruebas, donde un guymelef similar a los que utilizo Zaibach en la gran guerra, manejando las garras de Cleama de una forma espectacular – Si se fijan bien la coraza de los guymelef's se han reforzados cuatro veces su resistencia –

En la misma cámara sueltan lo que se asemeja a un toro gigantesco de color verde. Este va a toda velocidad y arremete contra el guymelef. El guymelef no tiene ni un solo rasguño. El piloto del guymelef de inmediato saca sus garras de Cleama y atraviesa al toro matándolo al instante. ( Si se acuerdan las garras de Cleama era ese especie de liquido viscoso y inflamable que usaba los Gymelefs de Zaibach)

Los Modoushi se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tremendo espectáculo. Sin embargo el que se llamaba Enzo se quedo muy interesado en el guymelef y cápsula en la que trabaja Garland. Y como su curiosidad no podía más le pregunto: Lord Garland, se podría saber ¿para qué? o ¿quien es? Esa cápsula y Guymelef.

Garland responde: Es para alguien muy especial... Pero muy especial.

Han pasado seis días en el mundo de Gaea mientras los Modoushi permanecían en el Tártaro.

Y nuestros protagonistas ya han partido hacia Freid llevándose consigo tres naves: El Cruzade, donde colocaron a todos los Guymelef's, caballos, soldados, gran parte de la comida, medicina y viajaban los Schezar y su tripulación. El Frylom, que pertenecía al reino de Fanelia donde viajaban los reyes de Fanelia, Asturia y Freid además de los viajeros misteriosos, Merle y Hitomi. En la última nave el Bazine ( Se pronuncia Bazain, esta en Francés), perteneciente a Deidlas, ahí solo iban el príncipe Galo y sus acompañantes. Además de víveres para Freid.

En el Frylom todo transcurría con tranquilidad. Hitomi les mostró a sus amigas, Millerna y Merle, los pocos aparatos que trajo consigo de su mundo. Como su discman, CD's, Maquillaje, cremas antiarrugas con colágeno, beeper, su celular de última generación con cámara de video y mp3 incluido y su laptop. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente con los tres últimos objetos no tenía batería y no había ni un solo tomacorriente en toda Gaea.

El único objeto que pudo usar aparte del maquillaje y las cremas fue su discman. El motivo es que en la bodega que queda en la esquina de sus casa hubo una súper oferta con las pilas Duracel dos paquetes por el precio de uno y ella como buena ahorradora se compro como diez paquetes.

Hitomi tenía una gran variedad de CD's como de Robie Williams, U2, Juanes, Celine Dion, el sound track de Star Wars, Wada Hiroki, Brydam Adams, Hi Hi puffi Amy Yumi, Carlos Vives, Mana, RBD( Y este pa mi prima) , Musica de los 80 ( Eso es pa mi amiga Lore que le gusta mucho) etc...**( Si tienen un cantante favorito o grupo y quieren que una canción suya salga en el fic avisen yo veo como la meto "Por favor no envíen perreo"... Dejen Reviews**) Millerna y Merle se fascinaron con las cremas, el maquillaje y el discman. Dryden por su lado quiso desarmar el discman, el beeper, el celular y la Laptop. Mientras que a Van le llama la atención la laptop, a pesar que no la podían prender. Aunque a Van se le ocurrió la brillante idea de usar un energist como fuente de energía, el pequeño detalle es que todos los energist estaban en el Cruzade.

Van y Hitomi aprovecharon este tiempo para hablar sobre lo que hicieron cada uno durante estos seis años que estuvieron separados. Hitomi le contó sobre el tiempo que paso en la universidad. Los amigos que conoció en ella y que con ellos formo una pequeña empresa. Que últimamente estaba ganando mucha importancia en todo Japón.

Van se quedo admirado al ver cuanto había logrado Hitomi en tan poco tiempo. Sintiéndose un poco culpable porque en cierto punto el con la petición que iba hacer la obligaría a quedarse, No sabía que hacer. Dudando de la decisión que había tomado, al tener todo esto en su cabeza, dejando de lado a Hitomi.

Hitomi al notar esto: Van me estas prestando atención.

Van en la Luna: Aja..

Hitomi: Van tu quieres a Serena más que a mi.

Van continuando en la Luna: Aja.

Hitomi: VAN!

Van: He... ¿Qué pasa Hitomi?

Hitomi: Olvídalo me voy.

Van : ¿Por qué?

Hitomi: Si supieras lo que respondiste... Pero que caso tiene sino me prestas atención.

Van: Hitomi claro que te presto atención.

Hitomi: Entonces ese aja era una afirmación a que tu quieres más a Serena que a mí.

A Van: Hitomi como crees eso solo te jugaba una broma... Por supuesto que a ti te quiero más que a Serena por que a ti te amo con toda mi alma.- La abrazo.

Hitomi dudando: De verdad

Van: Clara mi amor.

Hitomi: Si es así admite que tu mente estaba en otro lado cuando te estuve contando lo que hice en mi mundo este tiempo... Se que te aburrí... No mientas Van.- Se soltó de él.

A Van ahora si no le quedo más remedio: No me aburriste y si admito que me distraje un poco.

Hitomi lo miro: ¿Te preocupa algo Van?

Van esquiva la mirada de ella: No es nada.

Hitomi: Si me lo cuentas quizás te pueda ayudar.

Van: Lo dudo.

Hitomi: Dímelo y lo sabremos.

Van: No te preocupes.

Hitomi molesta: ¿No confías en mi?

Van: Si confió en ti... Ya no insistas por favor.

Hitomi molesta: Bien, bien, bien.

Van vuelve abrazarla: Vamos Hitomi no te enojes conmigo ...- Van la separa un momento, Se saca el colgante que le dio Hitomi años atrás.- Toma es hora que tu lo tengas.

Hitomi sorprendida por el acto: Van si te lo di es...

Van: Contigo estar mejor... Y en Freid te puede proteger de cualquier cosa que suceda – Se lo puso.

Hitomi: ¿Tu crees que nos ataque o algo semejante?

Van: No sé... Pero de todas formas yo te protegeré.

Hitomi lo abraza muy fuerte y se dan un tierno y suave beso que dura bastante tiempo. Los dos extrañaban los labios del otro. Tornándose poco a poco ese beso en uno de los más apasionados que habían recibido, hasta fue interrumpido por un sabor saladito a sangre y un pequeño quejido por parte de Van.

Hitomi: ¿Van?... Lo lamento no debí.

Van: No es nada y no te lamentes que yo también me moría por besarte todos estos días. – Las gotas de sangre aumentaron.

Hitomi: Van... Tenemos que ir de inmediato donde Millerna... Ella nos dirá si de3bemos o no preocuparnos.

Van de forma suplicante: No quiero ir.

Hitomi: Si iras y ahora.

Los dos fueron donde Millerna y recibieron el regaño de su vida, incluyendo un fuerte jaló de orejas. Gracias al cielo los puntos no se rompieron solo se aflojaron. Millerna tuvo que ajustarlos y prohibirles de nuevo que se besaran.

** En tanto con Inu**

Inu la mayor parte del viaje se la paso en su camarote, solo salía debes en cuando para tomar un poco de aire fresco en la cubierta o a entrenar con su espada. Así mataba el tiempo y despejar su mente que se encontraba perturbada después de haber conocido a la elegida.

Inu tenía un habilidad que consistía en que si tocaba la mano de una persona podía ver el futuro o fragmentos de la vida pasado de esta. En el valle esa habilidad era considerada un bendición que solo mujeres pertenecientes a los clanes de las pitonisas poseían.

Inu fue el primero y único varón que tenía esa habilidad. Por eso en un inicio lo mandaron como aprendiz de los monjes. Sin embargo para Inu eso de ver el futuro y esas cosas le parecían más una maldición que bendición.

Por que la mayoría de veces veía cosas terribles y desastrosas. Solo en unas cuantas ocasiones pudo ver cosas agradables sin embargo eran limitadas.

No obstante cuando tomo la mano de Hitomi, sintió tanta calidez y lo que vio lo dejo muy confundido, no sabia si lo que vio fue el futuro o el pasado de ella o talvez su propio pasado. Esa era totalmente imposible. Como iba a verlo si supuestamente no podría recordar nada de su pasado antes de llegar al valle. Él solo era un bebé.

Entonces ¿Quién era el bebé que tenía en sus brazos? El hijo de ella. Si era así. ¿Por qué sintió que esas palabras y muestras de cariño se las hubiera dado a él? ¿ Por qué ella tenía esa expresión tan triste?...

Esto nunca le había sucedido, si tan solo tuviera una respuesta. Y lo peor de todo por que tuvo nostalgia al ver esa escena y pena. El sabia algo, pero no lo recordaba ¿Por qué? Esa era la gran pregunta.

Al sentirse tan agobiado lo único que le quedaba e ir a practica con la espada era la forma más fácil de poner su mente en blanco. Salió del camarote y se cruzo con Leo y Naiad; Sus superiores. Inu los ignoro y simplemente se paso de largo. Cuando se alejo unos pasos de ellos.

La voz de Leo se escucho preguntándole: ¿A dónde vas?

Inu no contesta y sigue caminando.

Leo: Te he preguntado una cosa y debes contestarla.

Inu hastiado: A ningún lugar fuera de esta nave- Siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la cubierta vio a la Luna Fantasma y se fijo que no era él único que se le ocurrió ir a ejercitarse esa noche. El rey de Fanelia, Van Fanel, se encontraba en ese momento practicando. Que al ver a Inu con una espada.

Van: Gustas practicar un rato conmigo..

Inu lo piensa y contesta: Si.

Van e Inu se ponen en guardia y empiezan a pelear. Inu da el inicio al ir contra Van, este lo esquiva y arremete contra Inu. Él también evade el ataque. La lucha esta muy pareja, Inu muestra una gran destreza con la espada aunque muestra un defecto la falta de arrojo a la hora de luchar. Por eso momentos después es vencido por Van, que aprovecha el trastabilleo de Inu que pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo.

Van le tiende la mano: Toma- Van lo ayuda a levantarse. En ese corto lapso de tiempo Inu consigue ver lo que pasara cuando lleguen a Freid. Inu no quiere ver más y se suelta apenas esta de pie.

Van nota esta acción: ¿Estas bien?

Inu tartamudea: Eh.. si.. gra. gracias.

Van supone que no debe ser nada importante y lo deja ahí: Si tu lo dices... Oye tiene una muy buena técnica.

Inu sonrojado: Gracias por el comentario a pesar que perdí.

Van: Si perdiste es por que todavía te falta arrojarte más... Si no fuera por eso serias un digno rival al que hay que temer.

Inu: Lo sé... Mi maestro me lo ha dicho muchas veces...

Van: Si te lo ha dicho ¿Por qué no sigues su consejo?

Inu: No me gusta lastimas o matar alguna persona.

Van se apoya sobre una barandilla y mira al horizonte nostálgicamente: Yo antes tenía el mismo problema que tu y pensaba igual... Aun sigo pensando igual.

Inu: ¿En serio?

Van: Si... Sin embargo entendí que hay ocasiones que tienes que proteger a tus seres queridos a toda costa y en esas ocasiones debes empuñar la espada y protegerlos y defenderte a ti mismo... Eso mayormente se aprende en la guerra.

Inu: Comprendo... Pero no es bonito matar a alguien ¿Verdad?

Van: Para nada... Creemelo... Disculpa se que va a sonar tonto pero ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Inu: Inu Lenus Narcer... Para servirle en lo que guste su majestad.

Van: Llámame solo Van y a ti te puedo decir Inu o Lenus

Inu: Me da igual por el que me llamen.

Van: En serio... Eres extraño.

Inu: ¿Extraño?

Van: Si, es que por ejemplo a mi no me gusta que me digan por mi segundo nombre.

Inu: ¿Cuál es?

Van: Slancer... Así que a ti cual de tus nombres te gusta más.

Inu: La mayoría me dice Inu... Pero Lenus no es un feo nombre, me gusta.

Van: Entonces te llama Lenus.

Inu: Si...

Van: Bien Lenus, tu alguna vez has piloteado un guymelef.

Inu: Si... Es algo que me agrado mucho no obstante de donde vengo no tengo la edad suficiente para tener mi propio guymelef... ,Mira que tengo veintiún años, es algo injusto.

Van: No te creo... Hasta donde sabia en Baslam puedes tener un guymelef a partir de los dieciocho años y en Fanelia desde los quince.

Inu: Eh si... No obstante el valle no las acepta... Como estamos bastante lejos de las costas de Baslam... Aunque a partir de los quince puedes ir y matar un dragón para conseguir tu energist que le dará vida a tu guymelef.

Van:¿Tu hiciste la prueba?

Su conversación es interrumpida por Naiad que vino a buscar a In, en realidad la mandaron a buscarlo, iban a tener una unta y era necesario que Inu estuviera presente en ella.

Naiad: Inu...¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todos lados... Leo te necesita.

Inu: Hasta la siguiente oportunidad Van.

Van: Si Lenus... Sigue el consejo que te di.

Inu: No se preocupe lo haré... Se me olvidaba mándale mis saludos a las señoritas Merle y Hitomi.

Van: Se las daré.

Naiad en un susurro: Inu nos esperan- Lo jalo.

Inu recordando lo que vio al sujetar la mano de Van: Tenga cuidado.

Van atónito: ¿Por qué? – Ya no recibió una respuesta de Inu. Naiad ya se lo había llevado.

----

Naiad lejos de la cubierta lo reprendió: ¿Qué hacías con él? No debes...

Inu: No debo acercarme a ninguno de los elegidos... ¿Por qué? No sé

Naiad: No cuestiones las ordenes del gran Maestro...

Inu: Primero para que te lo sepas Yo no los busco... Solo nos encontramos y Segundo estuve con Van practicando con la espada y hablando... No hubo algo fuera de lo normal.

Naiad: ¿Por qué te dijo Lenus?

Inu: Después de toso ese es mi nombre.

Naiad: Es que es raro que te digan Lenus... Casi todo el mundo te conoce por Inu.

Inu: Mira dejemos este asunto en paz y vallamos donde Leo.

Naiad: No... Antes Dime que hablaron.

Inu: Espadas, formas de combate. Punto

Naiad: ¿Por qué le dijiste que tuviera cuidado? ¿Lo tocaste?

Inu: Me tendió la mano cuando me caí y no iba a ser tan descortés de rechazarlo.

Naiad: ¿Te lastimaste.?

Inu se rie al oir esas palabras: Te importa... No lo puedo creer... Es mejor que te alejes de mi.

Naiad. Claro que me importas... Ahora dime si te lastimaste.

Inu: No tengo nada...- Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su camarote, se metió en el y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente que llegaron a Freid.

**Fin de Capitulo –**

**NoTA DE aUtora: Holas espero que les halla gustado este capi. Se que estos dos últimos capis hablan mucho sobre ese Inu. Es que tiene importancia en este fic.. Les adelanto que en el siguiente capi llegan a Freid y pasaran muchas cosas. No se lo pierdan y disculpen si me demoro. Y por favor no sean malas y dejen un review auque sea que diga me gusto no me gusto y sus sugerencias.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Batalla en ciudad en ruinas.**

Por fin las tres naves han arribado en la ciudad de Godasim. El panorama es desolador, prácticamente toda la ciudad se encuentra en ruinas. Solo una parte del palacio y el templo de Fortuna han quedado en pie. Lo demás estaba cubierto de un manto de polvo, tierra y escombros o restos de casa quemadas y hasta derrumbadas por los Gymelefs que trataron de proteger la ciudad.

Los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron estaban refugiados en el templo y los heridos se hallaban siendo atendidos por los monjes. Además de proveerles el alimento y la medicina que mando Chid apenas se entero de lo sucedido.

Por otro lado los Van, Dryden, Galo, Allen y Chid recaudaban pruebas y testimonios para saber el nombre del responsable de tan execrable atrocidad. Lo poco que pudieron saber indicaba que todo fue obra de Zaibach no obstante varias cosas no cuadraban. Como por ejemplo las plumas negras que cubrían el cielo, los espeluznantes seres que acompañaban a los Gymelefs negros que parecían salidos del averno y los seres encapuchados que se asemejaban a los fantasmas por la blancura de su piel y ojos rojos como la sangre.

Van: ¿Quiénes serán esos encapuchados?

Galo provocando a Van: ¿Seguro que tu no los mandaste?.

Van: Quieres que llame a Hitomi...

Galo: Por lo que veo necesitas a esa bruja para que te socorra...

Van se levanto y estuvo apunto de golpear a Galo si no es por Allen.

Allen : Ya es suficiente... No pueden hacer las paces

Los dos: No.

Dryden: Si no hacen las paces nunca hallaremos al culpable.

Galo: El culpable es Van.

Van: Tarado tu crees que si me aliara con Zaibach atacaría Freid... El país que borraría del mapa seria Deidlas.

Galo: ¿ Qué? Invecil ahora me la pagas- Galo quiso pegar a Van sin embargo Van lo esquivo.

Allen se paro y les dio un golpe ha ambos: Ya bebés cálmense por que si no encontramos al que hizo esto hará lo mismo con Fanelia y Deidlas.

Van y Galo en el piso pensaron que eso seria muy posible y ninguno de los dos quería que eso pasara.

Chid: Por favor señores hagan una tregua. Así todo será más fácil.

Van: Esta bien, siempre y cuando no moleste a mi familia y a Hitomi en especial.

Galo: Por mi no hay problema siempre y cuando pueda decir la verdad, no moleste a mi pueblo y mi familia.

Dryden: Galo lo último esta bien pero recuerda que no debes meterte con la familia de Van que después de todo también es la tuya y a Hitomi no la ofendas que si se entera te va ir peor que en Palas.

Chid: Ahora dense las manos en signo de tregua.

Los dos se miraron pero se volvieron a voltear.

Van: No gracias.

Galo: No quiero que se me pegue algo.

Dryden: Galo... Van.

Van: Busquemos más pistas.

Galo: Quizás sepan algo los heridos.

Dryden: Ya hicimos las dos cosas...

Van: ¿Ah si?

Allen: Si.

Galo: Entonces hay que atar cabos.

Chid: Con lo que hemos recogido no es muy fácil.

Allen: Primero ¿ De donde habrán sacado esas bestias que describen los pobladores?

Dryden: Han podido exagerar con sus relatos.

Van: Pero como me dijiste una vez Dryden todo relato tiene una base de verdad.

Chid: Si es así esos seres monstruosos existen.

Allen: Si.

Van: Y si los crearon los Modoushi...

Galo: Esos chamanes medios tronados de Zaibach... Pues hasta donde sé ninguno de sus experimentos dieron resultados.

Dryden: Hubieron unos que funcionaron Galo... Así que esa seria una posibilidad.

Allen apretó sus nudillos al recordar los que esos malditos Modoushi le hicieron a su hermana Serena cuando solo apenas era una niña. Van se dio cuenta de esto y prefrió plantear otra hipótesis.

Van: Y si de verdad esas bestias salieron del averno.

Dryden: Eso es casi imposible.

Galo: No tan imposible... Dicen que en Asguld están las puertas que conducen al sub. mundo y que si alguien se atreve abrirlas será condenado de por vida.

Dryden, Van y Allen al oír esto recordaron su experiencia de hace seis años en el continente de Asguld cuando huían de Naria y Eriya y misteriosamente se abrió la puerta que conducía al Valle místico donde reposaban las ruinas de Atlantis. Y bueno ahí no encontraron nada que se pareciera al infierno.

Van: Esas son patrañas.

Galo: Como las patrañas que dicen en Fanelia sobre que su rey es un ryujin.

Van ¬¬:...

Dryden: Galo cuando fuimos Asguld no encontramos ninguna puerta.

Galo: Es extraño por que la primera persona que me contó eso fue tu madre Van y luego escuche entre unos campesinos algo parecido sobre que esa puerta tenía conexión con los ryujins.

Van: Mientes. Sino por que yo no lo recuerdo.

Galo: Sencillo, fue hace muchos años.

Dryden: Te acuerdas de esa historia.

Galo: Si... Se dice que esa puerta queda al noroeste del continente y que era la puerta que conducía a los infiernos, la tierra de los muertos y a la Luna de las ilusiones. Y que muchos viajeros han ido en su búsqueda y que los pocos que la encontraron fueron condenados por Fortuna a vivir en el Trátalo o Tártaro. Una cosa parecida.

Van: Tártaro... Ahora que lo dices he recordado que ahí fue donde confinaron a todos los traidores de Atlantis. Y si te portabas mal ellos vendrían y te llevarían con ellos, una linda historia para espantar a los niños.

Allen: Tu te la creíste Van.

Van: De pequeño cuando mi madre aun vivía... Después me contaron una más espeluznante.

Allen: Mas tarde me la cuentas quiero ver si funciona con Teo.

Dryden: Van tu sabes que nombre les daban a los traidores de Atlantis.

Galo: Caídos.

Van: Si, ese es el peor insulto para un ryujin.

Dryden: Es verdad... Y por casualidad conoces que características tendrían.

Van: No sé... Tal vez seres esqueléticos o fantasmas ¿Quién sabe?

Chid: O encapuchados de piel muy pálida y ojos rojos.

Galo: Ellos si concuerdan con la descripción que nos dieron.

Van: Es prácticamente imposible... Esa puerta no existe... Sino la hubiéramos visto esa vez en Asguld.

Dryden: ¿Si estaba oculta?

Van: Puede ser.

Chid: Por lo tanto no hay duda que son ellos.

Van: Pero no creen que así existiera la puerta no creo que sin ningún problema la abran. Si no todos esos sujetos hubieran escapado y habrían echo de las suyas en Gaea.

Chid: Sin embargo si los Modoushi encontraron una forma para liberarlos.

Dryden: Seria el mayor problema que tendríamos.

Allen: Todos correríamos grave peligro por que estoy seguro que eso seres no van a venir en son de paz.

Van: Desearan vengarse de los que los confinaron en el Tártaro... Y como ellos están muertos querrán hacerlo con sus descendientes.- La mirada de Van se oscureció de solo pensar que por su culpa pondría en riesgo la vida de sus amigos y la de Hitomi.

En otro parte de Godasim estaba Serena buscan más sobrevivientes en las ruinas de la ciudad con la ayuda de su guymelef además de unos soldados que la acompañaban. Lo única que encontraron fueron cadáveres y más cadáveres.

Pasaron las horas hasta que vio un caballa de color plateado que va a toda velocidad. Serena logra detenerlo y en eso ve que un chico venia todo cansado muy detrás del caballo. Que gritaba a todo pulmón.

Chico: DETENGAN AL CABALLO... GALIMEDES NO HULLAS.

Serena baja de su guymelef el Alseides y tranquiliza al caballo.

El chico que llego donde ella: Gra..cias...Por... atra..parlo...

Serena: No es nada ahora ten más cuidado – Cuando va mirar bien al chico se espanto primero le pareció ver a Van y luego después que lo escudriño de arriba abajo con la vista se dio cuenta que no era sino fue el chico con el que choco en la fiesta en honor a Jichia.

Inu también se dio cuenta que Serena fue la chica con la que choco el otro día pero no podía decírselo porque supuestamente el en ese momento debía estar de camino Asturia y no en la fiesta. No sabia que hacer.

Serena fue la primera en hablar: ¿Por pura casualidad tu no has estado en la fiesta que se celebro en el Palacio de Palas en honor al Dios Jichia?

Inu : No, lo dudo por que en ese momento estaba en el camino que lleva hasta Palas.

Serena: Ah... Entonces te habré confundido con otra persona... Toma aquí están las riendas de tu caballo.

Inu: Gracias de nuevo...

Serena: Ya te dije que no es nada.

Inu: Con su permiso me retiro.

Inu toma las riendas de su caballo y comienza hablarle cosas a su caballo: Galimedes si que eres un caballo muy malo... Si se entera Leo nos mata a los dos.

Serena: Espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Inu: Inu Lenus Narcer y ¿tu?

Serena: Serena Schezar.

Inu se alejo y le hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y se fue con su caballo Galimedes de regreso al Cruzade aunque bastante distraído y repitiendo el nombre de Serena.

Las horas pasaron y todos los que bajaron de las tres naves debían regresar menos los que se quedarían a tomar guardia por si algo ocurría y diera de aviso de inmediato. Que serian soldados y se turnarían el puesto Allen, Van, Dryden y Galo. Todos en ese mismo orden.

Mientras que las chicas dormirían tranquilamente. Cosa que fue tarea difícil hacer, por que en un principio no querían regresar al Frylom porque querían seguir ayudando a los monjes con los heridos pero al escuchar lo que les dijeron subieron a regañadientes. Esto fue lo que les dijeron " Suben o las regresamos a Palas".

No obstante cuando Hitomi puso solo pie sobre el Frylom se quedo completamente estática de lo que iba conversando con Merle y Millerna se quedo en silencio y la expresión de su rostro cambio radicalmente a una pálida y asustada Hitomi. Merle se angustio mucho y de inmediato corrió en busca de su Amo-Van.

Hitomi lo último que supo de la realidad es que llego hasta el Frylom y al subir las escaleras y que todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro. En instantes escucho pasos de gigantes de metal que se acercaban, TRUAK, TRUAK, TRUAK. Además de los cascos de los pies de animales que solo por el sonido calculabas que serian monstruosamente grandes, CLAF, CLAF, CLAF.

En poco tiempo la oscuridad se hizo menos intensa. Plumas negras llenaban el ambiente y la lluvia caía cada vez más intensa, mojando la tierra volviéndola un lodazal mostrando las siluetas de aquellos seres que se aproximaban hacia ella y reconociendo el lugar en el que se encontraba, siendo su sorpresa que era Godasim. Y ella estaba en medio de lo que probablemente seria el campo de batalla. Hitomi comenzó a gritar "Van, Van, ¿Dónde estas?" Y no recibía respuesta alguna. Hitomi trata de escapar pero cada vez esos Guymelef's negros se acercaban más ella por más rápido que intentara correr.

Una voz a lo lejos le decía "Hija de Fortuna no te resistas a ser tomada por nuestro gran señor" Hitomi al oír esto se espanta más y grito de nuevo " VAN AYUDAME" y se resbala cayendo al piso y cuando iba a ser tomada por uno de esos guymelef's...

Van montado en Escaflowne en forma de dragón aparece de la nada y la rescata. Hitomi se abraza muy fuerte a Van y él le dice " Yo te protegeré pase lo que pase" Y la deja en un lugar seguro. Y en ese mismo instante Escaflowne empieza a luchar contra los demás guymelef's, la desventaja es clara cinco guymelef's contra uno, Y otra vez esa voz ahora refiriéndose a Van " No te desesperes por tu final hijo del Dios Guerra que hemos venido para acabarte"

Escaflowne hace caso omiso a estas palabras y continua luchando con mucha dificultad puede combatir contra ellos. Los guymelef's negros usan ese liquido plateado que poseía Zaibach y lo utilizan contra Van. El esquiva varios de ellos pero pierde el equilibrio y lo atraviesan. Escaflowne esta todo ensangrentado y se oscurece y se queda quieto.

Hitomi no logra asimilar lo que ve y grita " NOOOOOOOOOOO VANNNNNNNN"

Merle llego lo más rápido que pudo donde su Amo- Van.

Merle: Amo- Van, Amo- Van algo le sucede a Hitomi.

Van:¡¿ Qué! ¿Dónde esta?

Merle: Esta en las escaleras, justo antes de entrar en el Frylom.

Van no espero más y corrió en dirección a la entrada del Frylom. Al llegar ahí vio a Hitomi Tirada en el suelo junto a una asustada Millerna. Hitomi no recuperaba el conocimiento por más que Millerna intentara reanimarla no regresaba de esa especie de trance que en un principio decía " Van, Van ¿Dónde estas?". Y apenas llego Van Hitomi grito " VAN AYUDAME". Van se preocupa aun más y la tomo en sus brazos.

Van: Hitomi ya estoy aquí.

Sin embargo Hitomi no regresaba de su trance. Van la cargo y la llevo hacia su habitación en compañía de Millerna y Merle. Van apenas llego a la habitación la recostó sobre la cama y Hitomi Grito " NOOOOOOOOOOO VANNNNNNNN" Y ahí por fin despertó con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Que apenas vio a Van lo abrazo fuertemente y no paraba de llorar. Merle y Millerna prefirieron dejarlos solos.

Van trato de consolarla: Tranquila Hitomi ya estoy aquí, contigo.

Hitomi con la voz entrecortada: Fue horrible...Horrible Van...Ellos te querían a ti y a mi.

Van se quedo unos minutos en silencio y trato de pensar quienes eran ellos y la respuesta que vino a su mente fueron esos seres del sub mundo.. Pero el no quiso hacerse falsas suposiciones, preguntándole: Cálmate Hitomi y dime a ¿Quiénes te refieres con ellos?

Hitomi sin dejar de llorar: Los guymelefs negros. – Un relámpago se sintió a lo lejos y las gotas de lluvia que chocaban con el casco del Frylom. Al oirlo Hitomi se apretó más contra el pecho de Van.

Van: Hitomi, Cuéntame que fue lo que viste.

Hitomi: Ellos se acercan, esta noche atacaran... Todo el cielo se cubrirá de plumas negras– Hitomi al recordar lo último se puso a llorar más fuerte...

Van: Eso fue todo o viste algo más.

Hitomi: Yo estaba en medio del campo de batalla y por más que corría ellos no se alejaban y me dijeron "Hija de Fortuna no te resistas a ser tomada por nuestro gran señor"eso me dio aun más miedo yo te llamaba pero recién apareciste al final ... Tu te pusiste a pelear con ellos la diferencia era mucha cinco contra uno y utilizan ese liquido que usaban los guymelef's de Zaibach y ellos también te dijeron algo a ti " No te desesperes por tu final hijo del Dios Guerra que hemos venido para acabarte"... En eso tu... tu.. Van... te .. caes y ellos te... te.. atraviesan. –Otro relámpago se escucho sin embargo esta vez se sintió más cerca– Van tengo miedo de perderte. - Hitomi lo abrazo más fuerte a Van.

El hizo lo mismo diciéndole unas palabras para que se reconfortara: Hitomi, no llores... Yo voy a estar siempre contigo pase lo que pase. Entendiste.

Hitomi: Si Van... Pero por favor no pelees esta vez... por favor.

Van la suelta y la mira : Hitomi...

Hitomi: Por favor prométemelo Van..

Van: Hitomi no puedo... Es una de las formas que tengo de protegerte.

Hitomi: Yo no quiero ser protegida de ese modo...

Van: Hitomi comprende no puedo quedarme ahí sentado sin hacer nada.

Hitomi: Y tu compréndeme a mi cada vez que te veía pelear en la gran guerra me moría de la angustia y temía por tu vida. Acaso no sabes que Merle y yo no podíamos estar tranquilas de solo pensar que en una de esas batallas salieras gravemente herido – Se puso a llorar otra vez Hitomi.

Van trata de abrazarla: Hitomi me imagino lo que tu y Merle pasaban pero si a ustedes les pasara algo no me lo perdonaría. –

Hitomi esquiva los brazos de Van: Ve mejor a prepararte... Y dile a los demás sobre la visión.

Van en forma suplicante: Hitomi.

Hitomi: Van vete.

Van: Esta bien como gustes pero antes quiero que sepas que te amo sobre todas las cosas.- Van abrió la puerta y se fue de la habitación.

Hitomi al escuchar esto se puso a llorar. No quería que Van fuera a pelear por que si le sucedía algo... Si el llegara a ... Ella se moría.

Van al dejar la habitación de Hitomi se sintió muy mal, no obstante no dejaría de luchar. Fue a encontrarse con Allen, Dryden y Chid, ha comentarles la visión de Hitomi y alistar todo para la batalla que se venía. Ellos estaban en el salón junto con Galo hablando sobre que harían si sucedía alguna emergencia.

Van entra y sin percatarse de la presencia de Galo: Dryden, Hitomi a tenido una visión.

Galo ironizando: Que vio una vaca volando...

Van: Galo por tu bien cállate que no estoy de humor.

Dryden omitiendo los últimos comentarios: ¿Que fue lo que vio?

Van: Los que atacaran Godasim volverán esta noche.

Chid: y dudo que sea para disculparse.

Galo escéptico: Por el amor de Dios no me digan que le van a creer a esa chica...

Allen, Dryden, Van y Chid: Claro que le creemos y cállate.

Galo: Bien...

Dryden: Tenemos que prepararnos.

Van: ¿ Cuantos Guymelef's hemos traído consigo? Allen.

Allen: Si contamos al Schezar, a Escaflowne, el Alseides, Semerjet, el Lordano, el Arpinum y ocho guymelef's de los cuales solo contamos con cinco pilotos.

Van: En total catorce.

Chid: Dirá once por que de donde sacaremos a otros tres pilotos experimentados.

Galo: No podemos poner a cualquiera a luchar, lo mandaríamos a una muerte segura.

Van: Yo me encargare de conseguir los tres pilotos. Ustedes encárguense de que todos los sobrevivientes suban a las naves en caso que tengamos que huir

Dryden: De acuerdo Van.

Galo: Huir... Estas loco.

Van: Si nos superan en número no nos quedara de otra o quieres exponer a gente inocente, Galo.

Allen: Van tiene toda la razón.

Chid: Las tropas de soldados ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

Allen: ellos nos apoyaran desde las naves.

Galo: Cual va ser la estrategia que usaremos.

Van: El de mantener a raya al enemigo hasta que las tres naves partan.

Chid: ¿Qué rumbo fijaremos?

Van: Fanelia.

Allen: Avisare de inmediato para que bajen a todos los guymelef's.

Chid: Yo daré aviso a los sobrevivientes para que evacuen la ciudad y suban a las naves lo más rápido posible.

Dryden: Yo les diré a los soldados que se reparen y apoyen a Chid en la tarea.

Van: Yo a conseguir los tres pilotos.

Galo: ¿y yo?

Dryden: Harás guardia y avisaras apenas notes que algo extraño aparece.

Galo: De acuerdo.

Dryden: Apenas todo este listo serás relevado e iras al hangar a pilotear el Arpinum.

Todos partieron a cumplir sus tareas. El que resulto más complicado fue el Van que debía conseguir a tres pilotos experimentados de Guymelef's. El primero que se le vino a la mente fue ese chico Lenus, por lo que le dijo era más o menos experimentado. Y si tenía suerte quizás dos de sus compañeros sabría pilotear guymelef's.

Se fue a buscarlos en la habitación que se les había designado. Toco la puerta y quien le abrió fue Lenus: ¿qué gusta?

Van: Hola Lenus... Quisiera preguntarte si ¿Podrías pilotear un guymelef en el campo de batalla hoy en la noche?

Lenus( Recuerden que Van a Inu le dice Lenus): Si quieres sin embargo te advierto que nunca he peleado en ninguna batalla.

Van: No te preocupes tu te encargaras de resguardar una de las naves.

Lenus: Bien, no hay problema.

Van: Una cosa más algunos de tus compañeros sabe pilotear los guymelef's.

Lenus: Todos sabemos, no obstante los mejores son Io y Leo.

Van: Tu crees que ellos acepten luchar hoy.

Lenus: Tendrías que preguntárselos... Espera voy a llamarlos.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y Lenus apareció con Io y Leo.

Leo: Inu nos acaba de informar que usted nos estaba buscando.

Van: Me preguntaba si ustedes sabían manejar a los guymelef's para que nos acompañaran a luchar en la batalla de esta noche.. Ustedes solo resguardarían las naves hasta que partan junto con ellas.

Lenus: Yo me apunto.

Io: Si Inu lo hace por que yo no.

Leo: Lo hago siempre y cuando Inu no participe, que en su lugar valla Naiad o Febe.

Van: Este no se, yo opino que seria mejor que las mujeres estuvieran más seguras aquí en el Frylom.

Lenus: Leo es mi decisión y no pienso retractarme.

Van: Por favor no se preocupen como dije ustedes solo resguardaran las naves no pelearan al frente como los demás.

Io: No creo que exista algún problema Leo.

Leo: Bien los tres participamos ¿a dónde tenemos que ir?

Van: Antes saquen sus energist y síganme.

Leo: Esta bien.

Van los espero otro rato y salieron los tres con un bulto cada uno en su mano.

----

Todos se preparaban para la batalla. Hitomi se calmo y fue ayudar a Millerna y Merle a transportar a los heridos. Allen ya tenía listos a los guymelef's y casi todos sus pilotos estaban. Dryden, Chid, Galo, Serena, Allen y los demás soldados ya estaban en sus guymelef's. Al poco tiempo aparecieron Van, Inu, Leo e Io.

----

Antes de irse Van quiso irse a despedir de Hitomi sin embargo se arrepintió pensó que de seguro ella continuaba molesta y tampoco quería sellar un trágico destino sino la esperanza de volverla a ver y decirle que la ama con todo su corazón.

----

Casi todo se encontraba listo solo faltaban subir a unos cuanto heridos y podrían partir hacia Fanelia. Y en ese preciso momento el soldado que se encontraba en la atalaya dio el aviso que el enemigo se acercaba. Dando así el inicio a la batalla.

Once de los guymelef's se dirigieron al frente mientras que los tres guymelef's restantes se pusieron cada una frente a una nave. Se notaba fácilmente la diferencia numérica entre los dos bandos. El enemigo contaría con más del triple de Guymelef's, sin incluir al grupo de monstruos que los acompañaba. Además de incluir las desventajas que les traía la lluvia.

Estos guymelef's de color negro eran del mismo tamaño que uno normal pero la forma que tenían era una mezcla entre Escaflowne y el Alseides de Serena o Dilandau (Lo siguió conservando como recuerdo). La cabeza tenía tres puntas como el Escaflowne solo que más protuberantes, los hombros ovalados como el Alseides. Sus movientos eran bastante rápidos y no utilizaban espadas sino las garras de Cleama. ( Se que la descripción es muy vaga pero imagínense a esos reyes que perseguían a frodos del señor de los anillos que primero tuvieron caballitos y luego usaron dragones, ellos tenían armaduras chéveres así imagínense esas en versión guymelef)

Van tuvo que luchar con cuatro de estos terribles guymelef's y uno de los monstruos que acompañaban a estos. Van a las justas si podía con ellos. Allen trato de ir en su auxilio pero los dos guymelef¡'s con los que peleaba no lo dejaban ir. Dryden lucho contra tres de esos monstruos iba venciendo a uno solo le faltaban dos. Chid luchaba contra dos guymelef's que no lo dejaban ni respirar. Serena en cambio luchaba contra tres de esos guymelef's e igual que su hermano quiso acabar de inmediato con ellos y ayudar a Van pero cuando creyó que por fin los había exterminado salieron otros más. (Quien sabe de donde) Galo por su lado peleaba con varios de esos bestias y por más que asesino a varias parecían no acabar nunca.

Mientras que con las naves paso algo muy malo el Bazine ya había partido el Cruzade solo estaba esperando a que subieran los guymelefs y el Frylom fue el que tuvo más problemas por la cantidad de personas que se llevaba no podía despegar.

El Frylom boto un montón de cosas para aligerar el peso pero no parecía funcionar pero al ir al cuarto de maquinas se dieron cuenta que faltaba energía. Eso si que era muy malo. No había forma alguna de conseguir los energist. Solo quedaba pedir a Fortuna a que los sacara de ese embrollo.

Capitán del Frylom: ¿Qué ocurre ahora? Las maquinas no encienden.

Segundo comandante: Capitán, hay una falla en la energía del motor derecho.

Capitán: ¡¿Qué! Traten de hallar una forma para encenderla, han probado con las válvulas de emergencia.

Segundo comandante: Si capitán pero no son suficientes.

Capitán: Distribuyan la energia del motor izquierdo al derecho y hagan de que queden parejas. Deprisa.

Segundo comandante: Si capitán. – El segundo comandante mando de inmediato el mensaje al cuarto de maquinas. Solo se esperaba que esto diera resultado

Allen y Serena ya se había desasido de dos de los guymelef's que los asechaban solo les faltaba uno para ir donde Van.

Allen: Serena apresúrate y acaba con esas alimañas ya.

Serena: Eso intento pero apenas acabo con ellas salen otras.

Allen: Yo te cubriré y ve donde Van.

Serena: Ya hagámoslo – En ese preciso instante ve a una de los guymelef's que resguardaba el Frylom dirigirse hacia Van. Desistiendo así de lo que planeaba hacer con su hermano.

De los catorce guymelef's solo quedaban nueve, y la as bestias se dirigían hacia el Frylom para acabar con todo. Leo fácilmente extermino a esos seres, a pesar que a él le correspondía proteger el Cruzade. Por algún motivo no quería que Inu peleara.

Inu: Leo déjame pelear, no te lleves toda la gloria tu.

Leo: ¿Tu alguna vez has matado a alguien? – una bestia se intenta acercarse al Schezar pero él acabo de inmediato con ella.

Inu: No... No obstante quiero ser útil y no estar aquí como adorno.- Otra bestia aparece pero esta vez se dirige al Frylom In trata de acabar con ella pero Leo se interpone.

Leo: No tienes la edad suficiente para hacerlo.

Inu: Tengo veintiún años la misma edad que el rey de Fanelia y el príncipe de Deidlas incluso son mayor que el príncipe Chid que están al frente luchando sin parar... Y dices que no tengo la edad suficiente.

Leo: Tu sabes lo que implica mancharte las manos de – Otro bicho aparece y lo acabo de una sola estocada- sangre... Implica quitarle la vida a otro ser vivo. –

Esta vez lo que se acerca a las naves es uno de los guymelef's. Esto distrae a Leo. Inu aprovecha y se escabulle llegando hasta donde Van.

La lluvia y la batalla se hacían cada vez más intensas en especial para el Escaflowne que a pesar que ya había acabado con la bestia y con uno de esos guymelef's todo se le estaba haciendo más dificultoso. Mientras más esquivaba los ataques cada vez más se acercaba al borde de un barranco.

Van: Maldición si sigo así pronto caeré.

Guymelef 1: No te resistas ryujin y acepta tu destino.

Van: Primero tendrías que matarme.

Guymelef 2: Entonces te matare y le llevare los restos a mi señor.

Van: ¿Enserio? Pues te tengo una mala noticia yo acabare antes contigo. – Van con mucha fuerza empuja a uno de los guymelef's aprovecha esto para acabar con este sin embargo alguien le gana y le da la estocada final a es enemigo.

Guymelef 2: Maldito me las pagaras...- Pero antes de vengarse murió.

Otros Guymelef's aparecieron pero esta vez no para enfrentarse a Van sino a Inu. Se puso a luchar con todo en contra de uno de esos Guymelef's, parecía estar fuera de si, quisieron acabar con él sin embargo el los derroto.

Cuando todo parecía ya acabar el Frylom enciende por un milagros los motores eso significaba que se ponía en pie la retirada.

Van reconoció a que era Lenus el que se hallaba en ese Guymelef's. En un principio se sorprendió al ver la forma tan sorprendente de combate que tenía. Aunque vio algo anormal en el como que estaba muy sanguinario y reconoció que esa forma es cuando la sed de la batalla poseía al piloto. Van trato de ir donde él. Pero uno de los guymelef's se puso enfrente de él.

Guymelef: Tu no le vas a quitar el mayor trofeo a mi señor...

Van: Quítate y deja a Lenus en paz. – Trata de acabar con él.

Guymelef: En paz... Eso es lo que menos desea mi señor... No te va a dar el gusto Alain...

Van: No se que tonterías hablas pero no permitiré que le hagan daño..- Van le da una estocada en el lugar donde se encuentra el energist y acaba con él.

Van se dirige hacia donde Lenus Sin embargo él no respondía seguía luchando hasta que llego un momento en el que se quedo totalmente paralizado.

Van: Lenus, Lenus, Lenus, responde... Ya tenemos que partir. – No obstante el no respondía.

No podían dejarlo allí. Allen y Leo fueron por el y se lo llevaron y cuando creían que todo ya había acabado aparece de la nada un guymelef's para enfrentarse a Van. Otra vez se encuentra frente al acantilado solo que esta vez la tierra sede y los caen. Van trata de poner a Escaflowne en modo Dragón lo logra pero el enemigo usa sus garras de cleama y le rompe las alas. Cayendo irremediablemente Van junto con Escaflowne.

Hitomi ve todo esto desde el Frylom y grita:" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**- Fin de Capitulo -**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo14: ¿Recuerdos o premoniciones?**

**- Escena del capitulo anterior -**

Hitomi ve todo esto desde el Frylom y grita:" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Aun tenía la esperanza que Van sacara sus alas y fuera volando hacia donde ella. Pero eso no paso. Él siguió cayendo junto con la ilusión de ella. Hitomi se quedo totalmente quieta pensando lo peor.

Hitomi mente: No, él no puede estar... él no se va a rendir tan fácilmente... Lo conozco...- Pensando en voz alta: Tengo y debo ir por él.

No obstante el Frylom no se detuvo y menos el Cruzade para ir por Van.

Hitomi corrió de inmediato a la sala de navegación, debía detenerlos a toda costa, Van podría estar en grave peligro. Al llegar vio a un Dryden totalmente empapado siendo atendido por una preocupada Millerna. Que al verla entrar tratan de esquivar su mirada.

Hitomi: Dryden has que den vuelta la nave.

Dryden: No se puede, Hitomi.

Hitomi exaltada: Como que no se puede, debemos ir por Van.

Dryden: El Frylom tiene dañado el casco y a las justas si llegaremos a Fanelia.

Hitomi: ¿Y El Cruzade.?

Dryden: Han roto una de las velas. No se puede controlar muy bien. Solo nos queda esperar.

Hitomi sin poder asimilar lo que le decía Dryden: Lo que me estas tratando de decir es que abandonemos a Van... No entiendes que el podría estar malherido y su vida esta colgando de un hilo.

Dryden: Pues reza por que no sea así Hitomi... No podemos hacer más – Dryden se va.

Millerna se quedo ahí parada no sabia si seguir a su marido o hacerle frente y compañía a un desesperada Hitomi. Millerna quiso quedarse con su amiga: Hitomi yo...

Hitomi: No digas nada Millerna... Ve donde Dryden. – Hitomi también se va.

Por otro lado Van despierta en medio de un precioso prado lleno de hierba y flores de deliciosas fragancias.

Él no entendía como fue que llego a ese lugar si lo último que recordaba fue que se encontraba luchando en Godasim contra unos guymelef's y que al distraerlo se acerco demasiado a un precipicio la tierra sede y ambos caen a pesar que el intenta poner a Escaflowne en modo dragón pero ese guymelef usa las garras de cleama rompiendo las alas de Escaflowne.

Algo que además le pareció muy extraño eran las ropas que vestía, nunca las había visto en su vida y mucho menos utilizado. Sin embargo se le hacían tan familiares como el lugar en el que se encontraba, sintiéndose como en su casa.

Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una extraña vino por detrás y le tapo los ojos.

Extraña: Dime ¿Quién soy?

Van trata de responder pero es atajado por un voz desconocida que venia de su interior: La persona que más amo en este mundo – Coge las manos de la extraño y se gira viendo a una hermosa mujer idéntica a Hitomi.

Las únicas diferencias eran su forma de vestir, que consistía en una túnica de color blanco que llevaba atada a la cintura una cuerda plateada, unas sandalias que hacían juego y una diadema de platino con una piedrecilla rosada en el centreo sobre su largo cabello cenizo.

Van se queda sorprendido al verla y no lo puede creer, no obstante su cuerpo no mostró ninguna de las emociones que sentía, era como si estuviera atrapado en su propio cuerpo en un recuerdo o algo parecido.

La chica lo mira escéptica por la respuesta que le dio: ¿Es verdad que soy la persona que más amas?

La voz desconocida le responde: Por supuesto que si, mi niña.

La chica enojada: Yo no soy ninguna niña.

El cuerpo de Van la envuelve entre sus brazos: Pero para mi seguirás siendo mi niña.

La chica fijo sus ojos jade en los de él: Incluso cuando me hagas tu mujer y sea la madre de tus hijos.

Van colorado de los pies a la cabeza le contesta mirando hacia otro lado: Sí...

La chica se ríe al ver el rostro colorado de su amado.

La voz le pregunta: ¿De qué te ríes?

La chica alegremente se suelta de sus brazos y le dice: De lo lindo que vez cuando te sonrojas.

La voz: Vas a ver. – Y va hacia donde ella.

La chica empieza a correr dirigiéndose a la cima de la colina donde había un árbol y decía " A que no me alcanzas". Van al ver esta provocación aumenta su velocidad y logra alcanzarla cayendo ambos sobre el césped debajo del árbol.

Van se queda admirándola, no cabía duda esa chica era idéntica a Hitomi y talvez hasta lo era. Suponiendo de esta forma que eso seria una especie de visión o un sueño aunque algo en su interior le decía que eso ya lo había vivido antes.

La chica al verlo tan concentrado: ¿Por qué te has quedado observándome?

La voz responde: Este momento... y en especial a ti quiero guárdalos para siempre en mi memoria.

La chica anonadada: ¿Por qué?... Si podemos estar juntos toda una vida, incluso hasta después de la misma muerte... Estaremos juntos por siempre, siempre entendiste. –

Y al decir ella esto todo desapareció y fue cambiado el ambiente por una habitación que solo estaba iluminada por velas. La habitación tenía una inmensa ventana que daba al exterior no obstante no se podía ver nada, la lluvia que caía a cantaros lo impedía junto con unos relámpagos que caían a lo lejos.

Van se acerca al escritorio que se hallaba en el medio que tenia una seria de papeles sobre ella y ponerse a leerlos sin embargo empezaron a tocar la puerta.

Van: Adelante.

Entra un soldado con un uniforme raro: Mi señor le traigo un mensaje desde el fuerte del este.

Van " El fuerte del este esta cerca de las fronteras de Baslam" Se preocupa: ¿Qué dice?

Soldado: Dice que los han atacado y han reducido a cenizas el fuerte... Los responsables son los mismos que casi nos acaban la última vez.

Van. " ¿Zaibach nos ha atacado?" La voz le responde " No" : ¿Hacia donde se dirigen?

Soldado: Los últimos informes indican que vienen hacia acá, mi señor.

La voz: Maldición – Van " Si es Zaibach ¿ Quienes son?" - Has que preparen una carreta para mañana a primera hora.

Soldado: Si señor – Se fue, sin antes hacerle una reverencia a su señor.

Dentro de Van empezó un conflicto interno entre él y esa voz misteriosa.

Van: ¿Quiénes son los que vienen? ¿ quién eres tu?

Voz: Tu sabes las respuestas.

Van: Si las supiera no te las preguntaría.

La voz: Ellos siempre han estado allí. Tu los conoces.

Van: Yo los conozco.

La voz: Si.

Van: Si no es Zaibach y dices que los conozco dime sus nombres.

La voz: No es el momento.

Van: Entonces dime ¿Quién eres tu?

La voz: Yo soy tu y tu eres yo.

Van: ¿Eh?

La voz: Tienes más preguntas.

Van: ¿Esto que es?

La voz: Solo mira – Van se separa de su cuerpo y ahora esta como espectador.

Una persona había ingresado al salón. Van se da cuenta de esto al igual que su doble. Esa persona va hacia donde él y abraza por la espalda al doble de Van. El voltea y ve a la misma chica de antes solo que esta vez no iba con un vestido sino que estaba con una pijama de color crema y tenia puesta una bata. Aparte que ahora su vientre se hallaba ligeramente pronunciado.

Doble de Van: ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica: Vinimos a buscarte... Despertamos y no te encontramos.

Van " ¿Ella es Hitomi" Doble de Van "Si y no": Eso es una excusa... Podría hacerte daño.

Chica: Más daño nos haría no estar a tu lado. – Se acerca a él y lo abraza. Él la mira con tanto amor y ella se preocupa - ¿Ocurre algo?

Doble de van con una pequeña lagrima corriendo por su rostro: Lo siento – La estrecha entre sus brazos aun más fuerte. Un relámpago cae a la distancia.

La chica se asusto por el sonido pero sin embargo le pregunta: ¿Por qué?

Doble de Van: Solo dame un beso – Ella lo mira con detenimiento viendo la cara llena de tristeza de su amado, accediendo de este modo a su petición. Dándole un apasionado beso como si de eso dependiera la vida de ambos..

Van en ese momento recordó el último beso que le dio a Hitomi, fue casi tan apasionado como ese ¿Quién sabe que hubiera pasado si no se le hubieran soltado los puntos? Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo. No obstante la pelea que tuvo con ella hizo que lo invadiera la tristeza de solo recordarlo. Van: " Hitomi espero que estés bien" La voz: " Lo esta"

Chica: Dime lo que sucede... Te lo pido.

Doble de Van se gira: Ellos ha vuelto y vienen por mi.

La chica angustiada: Dime que no es cierto – Las lagrimas caían por su cara sin cesar - Por favor...

Al doble de Van se notaba el dolor que le causaba verla así: Yo lo siento.

Chica se lo pide: Aunque sea solo por un momento dime que no es cierto.

Doble de Van: Solo quédate en silencio.

La chica lo mira y arma con la cabeza. Él comienza acariciarle el cabello ello lo observa abrazándolo muy fuerte y en susurro: Tengo mucho miedo – él le da un beso en la frente y se agacha para darle otro en su vientre: No tengan miedo no permitiré que les suceda nada malo.

Ella: ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ahora que somos tan felices?

Él le responde: No lo sé... Solo se que los amo a los dos... Por eso los enviare a la costa este.

Ella protesta: No iré a ningún lado... Me, nos quedaremos contigo.

Él: Es por su seguridad... Ellos se dirigen hacia acá.

Ella: Tu crees que el sepa lo del bebé.

Él: Espero que no... Solo han pasado unos días desde que nos enteramos.

Ella en tono triste: Solo tuvimos unos días de felicidad total... Es penoso.

En tono dulce trata de animarla: Ten por seguro que no serán los últimos.

Ella: Veremos crecer a nuestro pequeño.

Él sonríe: Y tendremos otros diez más para que con sus risas den vida a este palacio.

Ella: Dudo que sean diez pero si nos darán grandes alegrías.

Él sujeta su rostro: Por eso debes ser fuerte y tendremos que separarnos un tiempo

Ella llorosa: Esta bien... no obstante, a cambio quiero que estos pocos momentos que tenemos la pasemos juntos.

Él con ternura: De acuerdo, yo también quiero estar contigo – La besa apasionadamente.

Todo se nubla, la habitación con la chica desaparecen, quedando solo frente a frete Van y su doble.

Van le pregunta: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿ Por qué he visto todo eso?

Su doble le contesta: Es lo que paso y pasara... Si lo viste fue solo para prevenirte.

Van: La chica que estaba contigo ¿Es Hitomi?

Su doble: Ya te dije si y no.

Van: ¿Cómo que si y no? Explícate.

Doble de Van: Son como tu y yo, las dos son una.

Van: No lo entiendo.

Doble de Van: Pronto lo harás y encontraras las respuestas a todas tus dudas... Por el momento es hora que despiertes.

Van: Eh.

Su doble fue desvaneciéndose y sintió las gotas de agua cayéndole en la cara y un fuerte dolor invadió todo su cuerpo. Dándose cuenta que estaba totalmente solo y no podía moverse mucho por el dolor.

Notas de autora:

Por si a alguien le interesa me disculpo por la demora pero es que no se me ocurría nada para escribir. A pesar que me conseguí la banda sonara de Escaflowne, fue más difícil pero lo logre. Pero en fin logre hacer este capitulo con mucho esfuerzo.

Bueno ya me quito bye. dejen reviews sobre si quieren que Van valla unos días a Luna fantasma o no. Por favor contesten pronto porque eso influirá en la historia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Una Misteriosa Cajita De Música **

Las tres naves; El Frylom, el Cruzade y el Bazine, estaban reunidos y habían empezado las reparaciones respectivas a dichas naves. En tanto los lideres hacían todos los preparativos para iniciar la búsqueda del rey de Fanelia. Acordando que el Cruzade seria el encargado de la búsqueda mientras que el Bazine escoltaría al Frylom hasta Fanelia. Teniéndose que dividir en dos grupos.

El grupo uno estaría conformado por Allen Schezar, Galo Nelford, Millerna Fassa y los tripulantes del Cruzade. Allen era que lideraba el grupo, Galo era un subordinado más y Millerna se encargaría de curar las heridas de Van, si las tuviera.

En tanto el segundo grupo estaría conformado por Dryden Fassa, que seria el líder del Frylom por mientras, Chid Zaal Freid, Seria el capitán del Bazine y las chicas que irían a Fanelia. Una tarea muy difícil de cumplir. Por que Hitomi, Merle y Serena a todo costa querían ayudar a encontrar a Van, Por poco y arman un motín.

Merle argumento que sus habilidades como chica gato, entre ellas su gran agilidad y su buen oído, serian muy útiles. Serena por su lado dijo que como su Alseides podía volar y era muy buena manejándolo, podrían usarlo para zonas inaccesibles. Y por último Hitomi dijo que sus habilidades adivinatorias servirían mucho para hallar a Van, como lo hizo hace mucho tiempo cuando se lo llevo Zaibach.

Para Dryden y Allen que eran los que tenían la última palabra, les respondieron de la siguiente manera.

Dryden: Lo siento Merle pero tenemos suficientes hombres gato a nuestra disposición además que no podemos arriesgar tu seguridad.

Merle: No obstante una mano de más no caería mal... Yo quiero ayudar a localizar a mi amo - Van

Allen: Merle digas lo que digas tu te vas a Fanelia en el Frylom. Y tu Serena no permitiré que vallas a un lugar tan peligroso y más si todavía tu Alseides a sufrido varias averías. Solo nos dificultarías las cosas en tener que estar de niñera tuya.

Serena: Yo se cuidarme sola Allen, yo voy y

Allen: He dicho que no vas Serena soy tu hermano mayor, tu tutor y superior así que me obedeces... Además tu serás más útil en el Frylom cuidando que Merle y Hitomi no vallan como polizontes en el Cruzade.

Merle: No necesito que alguien me vigile.

Hitomi: Yo tampoco... Y si ustedes no recuerdan yo fui muy útil cuando los de Zaibach se llevaron a Van y no sabían donde estaba, con mi colgante lo encontré.

Dryden: Hitomi se que tus habilidades nos vendrían de maravilla en este momento.

Allen: Pero Van nos prohibió dejarte usarlas.

Hitomi: ¿QUÉ?...¿Cómo? Oigan pero si pienso hacer esto es por él.

Dryden: Él nos dijo que no importaba el motivo. Él no quería que sufrieras de nuevo viendo esas horribles visiones.

Allen: Van nunca pudo olvidar esa vez que estuviste apunto de morir en Freid cuando viste la muerte de ese falso Praktu, ni las palabras que le dijiste: que solo te usábamos como un objeto.

Dryden: Y ahora último que tuviste la visión que nos atacarían esos guymelef's negros, nos lo hizo perjurar.

Hitomi: Yo quiero usarlo, nadie me esta obligando hacerlo.

Dryden: Así tu lo desees no te lo permitiremos, Dimos nuestra palabra de hombres.

Las tres se pusieron a llorar como niñitas a ver si eso le conmovía a eso dos hombres sin embargo estos se fueron y las dejaron en pleno lamento.

Allen: Así lloren y se caiga el mundo no dejaremos que ninguna de ustedes tres aborde el Cruzade.

Ese fue el final de la discusión sin embargo ninguna de las tres se quedo muy conforme con la decisión.

La lluvia aun no cesaba y solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el Cruzade partiera en la madrugada. Nadie en ese momento dormía, las cosas estaban algo movidas. Por una las tripulaciones iban y venían de un barco a otro, haciendo las últimas reparaciones y cargando las provisiones necesarias controlando su peso.

En tanto una chica de la Luna fantasma y una chica gato ideaban la manera de infiltrarse en el Cruzade sin que se dieran cuenta, en especial Allen y Dryden. Después de haber discutido durante un par de horas decidieron que el mejor plan que tenían era:

- Primero le pedirían al soldado Ryan que les consiguiera dos uniformes de la guardia de Asturia. Merle se encargaría de convencerlo.

- De ahí se pondrían los uniformes.

- Por último se harían pasar por cualquier soldado y llegarían al Cruzade.

Una magnifica idea. Ahora hacer lo primero encontrar a Ryan. Lo buscaron por todo el Frylom hasta que lo hallaron cerca del cuarto de maquinas junto con otros soldados.

Merle se acerco coquetamente a él y le dijo: Ryan, podría hablar contigo un momento... A solas.

Ryan: Si, por supuesto Merle. – Los dos se alejaron del grupo de soldados. Y Ryan le pregunto a Merle: ¿Qué es lo que desea hablar conmigo?

Merle tímidamente le dice: Yo... quisiera pedirle un gran favor.

Ryan se sorprende: ¿Un favor?... – Se queda pensativo y luego cae en cuenta que Ò.Ó – No me digas que quiere que le ayude a meterse en el Cruzade... El comandante Allen Schezar y sus majestades nos lo han prohibió rotundamente.

Merle con su carita que no mata ni una mosca u.u: Yo solo te quería pedir que me consiguieras dos uniformes de la guardia de Asturia

Ryan se cruza de brazos: Me niego contundentemente a ser parte de su plan... Aparte ¿Para qué dos?

Merle: Uno es para mi y el otro es para mi amiga Hitomi... Por favor Ryan.

Ryan ¿: ¿EH? Todavía uno es para la chica de la Luna Fantasma... Con eso si que me darían de baja... Lo siento Merle no puedo.

Merle en forma suplicante: Por favor Ryan tenemos que ir a encontrar a mi Amo – Van... El ha sido como mi hermano mayor, es mi única familia... No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y por otro lado esta Hitomi... Ella ama a mi Amo- Van y quiere ser útil como yo.

Ryan: Merle yo...

Merle con carita de borrego degollado apunto de llorar: Te lo suplico Ryan.

Ryan da un suspiro de resignación, no podía ver a esa hermosa chica sufrir: Esta bien los conseguiré... Además si me dieran de baja puedo irme a Fanelia ¿No?

Merle llorando de alegría: Si... Serás muy bien recibido... Gracias Ryan, eres un amor.

Ryan sonrojado: No es para tanto... Espérame en su habitación iré dentro de quince minutos con los uniformes.

Quince minutos después un chico gato se aparece con dos uniformes de la guardia de Asturia en la habitación de Merle, donde la susodicha junto con Hitomi lo esperaban ansiosamente.

Ryan: Aquí están – Les muestra ambos uniformes – Vístanse que me acabo de enterar que en veinte minutos se va el Cruzade.

Hitomi y Merle: Si.

A Ryan lo hicieron esperar afuera y se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente. Quedando ambas como verdaderas miembros de la guardia de Asturia. Gracias a esto fue muy fácil ingresar al Cruzade sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Aunque por si acaso dejaron ambas unos bultos dentro de sus camas para que pensaran que estaban durmiendo placidamente.

Ja, sí como no. Pero bueno todo siguió a la perfección hasta que casi meten la pata. El trío se encontraba en uno de los pasillos conversando sobre como todo salió bien.

Ryan: Gracias al cielo que el comandante Allen no sé a dado cuenta de...

Allen por detrás: ¿No me he dado cuenta de qué?

Ryan tartamudea: De... de... de...de. – Trata de pensar en una buena excusa.

Allen: Hable soldado.

Ryan: De que dejamos nuestros impermeables y lámparas en el Frylom y no quería que se enterara de esa falta que cometí.

Allen duda un segundo, sin embargo cree en las palabras de su subordinado: Esta bien Ryan la próxima vez, se más cuidadoso... Ve por otros a la bodega. – En eso se fija en los acompañantes de Ryan. Le parecieron extrañamente conocidos. Hitomi y Merle se ponen nerviosas.

Hitomi mente: Hay Kami por favor te lo pido que Allen no nos descubra, Kami te lo pido de todo corazón.

Merle mente: Kami que este tonto de Allen no me desenmascare por que es capaz de regresarnos al Frylom... Kami ayúdanos.

Allen mira a los soldados de arriba abajo: Por casualidad no los he visto antes.

Hitomi imitando la voz de hombre, que parecía medio guey: Lo dudo... Señor hace un par de semanas nos acabamos de reclutar.

Allen: ¿En serio? Es raro yo le pedí a Gathdes que buscara hombres experimentados.

Hitomi: Hay ya metí la pata.

Ryan: Señor es que estos dos soldados han sido recomendados por el general Sorya.

Allen: Ese Sorya es un entrometido... Bueno cuales son sus nombres.

Merle sorprendida y voz fingida de hombre: ¿Nombres?

Allen: Claro sus nombres...- pensó Allen - Esto ya es sospechoso.

Ryan: No señor no se moleste es que... mi primo es algo atolondrado.

Allen: Ah... Bueno contesten.

Hitomi pensó:... Mi nombre es...( mente Hitomi "Rayos que nombre digo... ya se que tal si digo uno de los de mi novela) ... Gilberto Souza.

Merle mente " En que apuro me fui a meter":... Mi nombre es... Nigel Alpayete...

Allen: Soldados Souza, Alpayete y Criseo apenas tengan sus impermeables y lámparas prepárense pronto llegaremos a la primera zona de búsqueda.

Los tres: Si señor. – A Hitomi le salió un gallo y a Merle un maullido. Pero Allen no se dio cuenta de nada.. De la que se salvaron.

Los tres fueron a la bodega como les indico Allen, ya que si era verdad que no tenían ni impermeables y mucho menos lámparas. Al llegar ahí vieron la figura imponente del Schezar y el Arpinum los guymelef's de Allen y Galo. Además de varias cajas todo muy bien organizado.

El trío estaba feliz, lograron engañar a Allen, eso si que fue una verdadera hazaña y se rieron de los errores que cometieron ambas chicas como la voz aguda que le salió a Hitomi y al final el gallazo que salió mientras bueno la de Merle si era más creíble, Incluso Hitomi le sugirió que debería ser actriz.

Ryan sintió un ruido extraño y les indica a las chicas por medio de una señal que hicieran silencio. Todo se quedo muy callado y solo se podía escuchar el ulular del viento y las gotas que chocaban con el Cruzade. La respiración de los tres se hizo más pausada y llegando a ser sincronizada. Hasta que un ruido de un "Pop" y "Augh" que se intensifico por el eco que había en lugar. Delato la posición de los intrusos.

Ryan se acerco sigilosamente hasta unas cajas y dijo: ¿ Quién anda ahí? Salga de inmediato si no de sea que desenfunde mi espada.

Se oyeron unos cuchicheos: Sal... descu ... no... Allen... Frylom.

Ryan repitió la orden: Salgan de inmediato.

El que salió primero de entre los cajones fue un joven alto: Nos rendimos... Sal Serena.

De mala gana vieron aparecer a Serena Schezar: Te he dicho que no salieras... Ahora nos llevaran donde Allen. Tonto.

Ryan que no conocía al joven se quedo boqui abierto OO al ver la gran semejanza física que tenía con el rey de Fanelia a menos que, fuera el rey de Fanelia: Su majestad... Van Fanel.. ¿Qué hace aquí?

El chico se mira y se señala así mismo: Yo... Majestad... Esta bromeando...

Ryan: No me diga que perdió la memoria.

Merle le da un cocacho: Ese chico no es mi amo – Van el es..

Chico: Soy Inu Lenus Narcer, fui uno de los viajeros que trajeron a los soldados de Freid en Asturia.

Ryan: AHHHH... Te pareces mucho a su majestad Van.

Inu se rasca la cabeza: Usted cree.

Serena interviene: Bah que se va parecer este al señor Van. – Aunque por dentro ella había admitido la semejanza que tenían ambos. – Cualquiera notaria la diferencia.

Inu se pone discutir con ella: ¿Enserio? Pues no se quien me llamo hace un rato... – Inu imito la voz de Serena . – Oh señor Van que bueno que este bien... Estaba tan preocupada por usted... – Eh hizo varios gestos graciosos.

Hitomi, Merle y Ryan se mataron de la risa por la magnifica imitación de Inu.

Serena: Eres un baka...Aparte yo no hice esos gestos.

Inu: Si claro por poco y te ponías a llorar...

Serena: Eso es mentira.

Inu: Huy si..

Serena: Quieres pelea...

Hitomi tuvo que contener sus ganas de cagarse de risa por la escenita: Ya párenla... O acaso desean que por tremendo barullo venga gente a ver que ocurre.

Merle: Déjalos Hitomi... Parecen marido y mujer. Jajajajaja.

Hitomi y Ryan se iban seguir riendo por el comentario pero al ver la cara de Inu y Serena, una de apunto de asesinar a Merle: ¿Qué dices?

Merle toda ofuscada: Yo nada... Creo que fue el viento.

Serena: Más te vale gata boba.

Hitomi ahí ya tuvo que intervenir sino esto de verdad terminaría en una broncaza: Serena es suficiente de ofensas... Por tu culpa toda la tripulación del Cruzade estará aquí.

Ryan: Aja, aja.

Serena: Mi culpa, si no se quienes se han estado riendo y haciendo comentarios absurdos.

Hitomi: Si tanto deseas ver Allen, ve y entrégate, pero nosotros no, pensamos encontrar a Van cueste lo que nos cueste.

Inu: La señorita Hitomi tiene toda la razón. Por eso seria bueno hacer una tregua ¿ No creen?

Ryan: Por el momento. o al menos hasta que lleguemos a un punto del cual no los puedan enviar de regreso. ¿Qué opinan?

Inu: Por mi parte no hay problema.

Hitomi: Yo hago lo que sea para buscar a Van así deba aliarme con el **Diablo... – **Hitomi aun le tenía un gran rencor a Serena por el beso que le dio a su Van sin su consentimiento. Mente de Hitomi: Van es mío, mío, solamente mío... mío. ( Rayos creo que ese fue mi yo interno cuando hablo de... esa es otra historia... "Te quiero mi idiota")

Merle: Yo opino lo mismo Hitomi.

Serena: Pues a mi tampoco me importa aliarme con el **Diablo** o con una **Bruja.**

Por poco y se suscita la segunda guerra mundial si no es que Hitomi y Serena se controlaron. La antipatía que sentían una por la otra era mutua.

Las horas pasaron y Ryan se tuvo que ir a cumplir sus deberes como soldadito, dejando a las tres fieras... Sorry... Digo a Hitomi, Merle y Serena junto con el pobre de Inu que debía controlar los arranques que les daba debes en cuando a las tres en especial a Merle y Serena... Hitomi aprendió a controlarse aunque debes en cuando Serena la sacaba de quicio con que le iba a quitar a su Van.

Hitomi: Eso no lo permitiré nunca entendiste... Van es mío..

Serena: Van se va a quedar conmigo.

Hitomi: Eso no pasara ni en tus sueños...

Merle se metió: SI... El amo – Van quiere a Hitomi por eso será la futura reina de Fanelia.

Cuando ya estaban apunto de cogerse de los pelos y dejarse todas moreteadas. A Inu no le quedo de otra más que intervenir, el escándalo que harían seria tremendo.

Inu: Ya es suficiente... No creen que están muy grandecitas para estar cogiendose de los greñas y discutir por un hombre...

Las tres se sintieron avergonzadas de si mismas era cierto no debían discutir.

Mente Hitomi: " No se porque discuto con esta, si después de todo Van me ha dicho a mi que me Ama y las cosas entre nosotros dos no cambiaran por que nos queremos mucho... No debo hacerle caso a las tonterías que dice Serena."

Mente Merle: " El amo – Van se va quedar con Hitomi y de eso yo me encargare... Por que Serena ni en sueños se quedara con él"

Serena: " El señor Van será mío, mío, mío"

Hitomi: Tienes razón Inu no debemos discutir.

Merle: Si eso nos va a causar problemas.

Serena: Ahora solo debemos pensar en encontrarlo.

Inu da un suspiro de la que se salvo: Que bueno que dejaran de discutir – Mente " Yo juré que el trío me iba a matar después de lo que dije... Gracias Fortuna de la que me salve"

Merle : ¿Qué hacemos me estoy aburriendo?

Hitomi: ¿qué tal si hablamos?

Serena: Sino me equivoco es lo que estamos haciendo.

Inu " Mejor hago algo antes que desate una masacre": ¿ Y ustedes dos como llegaron al Cruzade? – Pregunto.

Merle contesto: Fue muy fácil gracias a nuestro magnifico plan... Solo nos vestimos como guardias de Asturia y pasamos como si nada al Cruzade.

Inu: Por eso están vestidas así.

Merle: Pues sí.

Hitomi pregunto: ¿ Como llegaron ambos aquí?

Inu pensativo: No sé por donde empezar.

Serena: Solo el distrajo a los guardias mientras yo pasaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta al Cruzade y de ahí me fui a la bodega.

Inu: A mi no me dieron ninguna prohibición como a ustedes así vine aquí como si nada.

Merle con curiosidad: ¿Por cierto ustedes dos como se conocieron?

Los dos se quedaron calladitos hasta que fue Inu el que respondió: Fue el día anterior cuando mi caballo Galimedes casi se escapo en Godasim... Ella fue quien lo atrapo.

Serena: Y como me debía ese favor por eso me ayudo.

Merle: Ahhh... Y no paso nada más entre ambos ¿verdad?.

Ni Inu ni Serena supieron Porque al oír esa pregunta se pusieron sumamente colorados.

Hitomi: Merle deja de ser tan indiscreta...

Merle: Hitomi... – La susodicha la mira con una cara mejor cambia de tema o estos dos te harán puré- Está bien... Inu, y tu ¿de que parte de Gaea vienes? –

Inu: Ya les dije la otra vez que me abandonaran cuando solo era un bebé.- Esto le resulto incomodo a él.

Merle: Es cierto... Al menos nos parecemos en eso.

Inu la ve con curiosidad: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Merle: Mis padres me abandonaron en los bosques de Fanelia y ahí fue donde el señor Vargas me recogió y me llevo a palacio donde conocí al amo – Van.

Hitomi: Van me lo contó hace tiempo... Que los de tu raza estaban en peligro de extinción.

Merle: Los seres mitad gato son muy cotizados para los cazadores y nos venden a un buen precio... Pero al parecer otra vez están reapareciendo los de mi especie.

Inu: Merle y tu no has vuelto a saber algo de tu familia.

Merle: No... Tal vez algunos cazadores los capturaron ¿ Quien sabe?. Pero no importa yo he sido muy feliz en Fanelia junto a mi Amo Van- Le mostró una gran sonrisa.

Hitomi: Inu ¿ Comó es lugar donde te criaste?

Inu: Eh... Bueno el valle es bastante tranquilo.

Merle: Y ¿Cómo es clima ahí?

Inu: las estaciones son bastante marcadas.

Hitomi: Oh.

Serena: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Inu: En verano te derrites del calor y en invierno te congelas de frío.

Hitomi toda emocionada: No me digas que ahí nieva.

Inu: Si...

Hitomi: Que chévere... Como me gusta la nieve.

Todos la miran rarito.

Hitomi: No me digan que no les gusta la nieve.

Serena: Yo no puedo salir cuando nieva en Asturia... Por eso prefiero la primavera.- Pone ojitos con estrellitas.

Merle: Si cuando es invierno y nieva, hace mucho frío...- Tiembla un poco - Y es mucho mejor el verano en Fanelia.

Hitomi: A mi la primavera no me gusta mucho, todos los bichos salen y además se debe sumar las alergias que te dan por el polen de las flores o por las picaduras de los insectos. Y en verano te sancochas horrible.

Inu: Por eso la mejor época del año es el otoño.

Hitomi: Esa estación del año también es bonita.

Merle: Pero no creen que la lluvia es lo mejor...

Serena: SIIIII... Y eso ocurre en primavera.

Merle: Eso será en Asturia pero en Fanelia llueve en los veranos es tan romántica... ¿No lo crees Hitomi?

Hitomi se cohíbe un poco: Digamos que me gusta la lluvia pero no me trae muy buenos recuerdos – Hitomi en ese momento recordó que la otra vez que vino a Gaea... Después de escuchar las lindas palabritas que le dijo Van... Llovió y se encontró con Allen y este le dio su primer beso luego vio Van todito empapadito con su carita llena de sorpresa y dolor, él tenía su corazón destrozado... – Van.

Merle: Que extraño esa misma respuesta me dio mi amo- Van hace unos años atrás.

Inu: La lluvia me parece triste... Aunque es buena si quieres terminar mojado.

Serena: Será triste pero es buenísima para un encuentro entre dos enamorados...

Hitomi: No lo es... Mejor es cuando hay nieve, cuando todo el suelo tiene un manto blanco... Puedes hacer muñecos de nieve, puedes deslizarte en trineo ... Ángeles de nieve... Aquí en Gaea serian Ryujin...- Ups creo que no debí hablar de eso.

Inu: Usted conoce a los ryujins...

Hitomi: Yo bueno este pues...

Gracias a Dios a Inu se le cayo algo del bolsillo, Merle lo fue a levantar y ella se puso a examinarlo sin embargo Inu vino de sorpresa y se lo arrancho de las manos.

- No o cojas – Y se lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Merle se molesto con él. Serena por otro lado trato de persuadirlo para que le mostrara el objeto que guardaba tan celosamente. Pero Inu tampoco se lo mostró, Serena también se enojo con él. Al ver esto Inu se puso Huraño y distante con las tres, yéndose a una de las esquinas.

Al poco tiempo de este incidente Merle y Serena comenzaron a sentir los estragos de no dormir en toda la noche quedándose las dos dormidas... Una sobre otra abrazándose... Era un verdadero momento Kodak... Hitomi deseo en ese momento tener una cámara y tomarles una fotografía. (Con eso podría extorsionarlas.. En especial a Serena para que dejara en paz a Van... Ñacañacañaca... Que mala soy – pensó Hitomi - ... Lastima soy demasiado buena para hacer eso y tampoco tengo la cámara... Chesu – " Esa fue la mente de Hitomi que aunque tenía mucho pero mucho sueño y un poco más y parecía un mapache con tremendas ojeras que le salieron la preocupación de cómo estaría Van no la dejaban dormir. Dándose cuenta que tampoco era la única que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Hitomi: Tampoco puedes dormir.

Inu voltea al momento que escucha la voz: ¿Eh?... Oh es usted... Prefiero permanecer despierto en caso que venga alguien.

Hitomi: Podríamos decir que estas como guardián.

Inu: Se debe de ser precavidos... y estar alertas.

Hitomi: Si... Por eso has guardado muy bien lo que se te cayo y no duermes por eso.

Inu al verse descubierto tartamudea: Yo... este..

Hitomi: No te estoy juzgando... Solo opino que debe ser algo muy valioso para ti.

Inu: Es solo que es importante para alguien más.

Hitomi: Ya entendí... tu te encargas de cuidarlo... Me podría decir ¿qué es?

Inu: Es una cajita de música – La saca de su bolsillo y se le muestra una pequeñita caja de música del tamaño de un llavero. Era totalmente dorada con una serie de grabados en él, de pequeñas flores y unas plumas... Y al costado tenía una pequeña argolla que se suponía que con eso se le daba la cuerda.

Hitomi: Wau... Es preciosa.

Inu: Si... Pero es una lastima que este malograda, antes tocaba una canción muy bonita.

Hitomi: Se malogro... Préstamela un momento... quizás te la pueda arreglar.

Inu: Usted cree...Han intentado muchos arreglarla y nada.

Hitomi con una sonrisa: Solo confía en mí.

Inu le da la cajita, Hitomi la coge y siente por el tacto que tenía un pequeño grabado en los bordes: Inu... ¿ Sabes que dice ese grabado?

Inu: No.

Hitomi: Quieres que te lo diga.

Inu: Usted lo sabe... Es un idioma extraño.

Hitomi: Es griego antiguo con una mezcla de Latín...

Inu: Ohhhhh

Hitomi: Dice lo siguiente...

" Para mi amada Diosa... Que arrulle a nuestro pequeño con la canción que nos unió"

Inu: En serio dice eso...

Hitomi: Si mira – Hitomi accidentalmente gira la pequeña argolla en el sentido opuesto en el que iba y empieza a escucharse un pequeño ruido como de tuercas moviéndose. Inu y Hitomi se asustan, más Hitomi por que jura que lo rompió... Pero luego empieza a sonar una bella canción. ( Es la canción no necesito promesas)

Inu: Lo arreglaste... Gracias Hitomi.

Hitomi: Yo...- En eso ella se quedo quieta y tiene una visión.

Primero ve a una mujer embarazada, ( Se dio cuenta de eso por la panzota que tenía) sentada en una mecedora al pie de una ventana... No logro verla claramente, solo vio que tenía una carta en la mano y a su costado ve la misma cajita de música y ahora alguien la canta.

nee aishitara daremo ga

konna kodoku ni naru no?

nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi

dakishimeteru no?

nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame

kitto

Kimiwo, Kimiwo Aishiteru

Kokorode mitsumete iru

Kimiwo, Kimiwo shinjinteru

Samui yorumo

Hitomi: ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Por qué tiene esa misma cajita de música?

nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka

owari ga kuru no?

nee aozora yori mo sunda

tokimeki sutete shimau no?

kisetsu kawaru no kaze

michi o hashiru zutto

kimiwo kimiwo aishiteru

kokoro de mitsumete iru

kimiwo kimiwo shinjiteru

samui yoru mo

En eso la canción deja de sonar y la mujer empieza a llorar desconsoladamente. Al parecer se entero de una triste. En ese preciso momento se ve que la mujer se coje su vientre y comienza a gritar. Según lo que se ve la mujer esta comenzando a sentir los dolores del parto... Hitomi se angustia, trata de ir ayudarla y en ese preciso instante todo se oscurece y solo ve una pluma cayendo y escucha la voz de Van diciendo- Hitomi...- Ella lo ve... se nota que a sufrido heridas.

tatoe ashita nakushite mo

anata o ushinatte mo

dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai

namida de ima yobi kakeru

yakusoku nado iranai

kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara

Hitomi pregunta a la nada: ¿Dónde está Van?

En eso alguien le muestra el lugar. Es el mismo lugar donde vio caer a Van.. No ha caído tan profundo... Ve al Escaflowne lleno de lodo. Una voz le dice: Es en el barranco de Telestio, ahí lo hallaras"

hitomi de ima yobi kakeru

yakusoku nado iranai

hitomi de ima te o nobasu

samui yoru mo

Inu está preocupado por Hitomi, nunca la había visto así: Hitomi... Despierta... Hitomi, Hitomi.

Hitomi: ¿Qué?...- Toma un poco de aire – Van, Van esta en el barranco de Telestio, debemos avisarle a Allen de inmediato.

Inu: Pero Hitomi... ellos.

Hitomi: No me importa debemos ir a visarles.

Ambos despiertan a Merle y a Serena y les cuentan lo sucedido, Hitomi omite lo que vio a la mujer embarazada. La chica gato no duda de las palabras de Hitomi y corren a contarle a Allen la visión que tuvo Hitomi y de donde está Van.

Allen con gran sorpresa y desaprobación ve a Hitomi, Merle, Serena y a Inu: Ustedes cuatro que hacen aquí.

Hitomi: Mira Allen después nos regañas todo lo que quieres... Ahora lo importante es que te dirijas al barranco de Telestio ahí hallaras a Van.

Allen: No me digas que...

Hitomi: Si tuve una visión... Ahora solo dirígete a ese lugar. – Eso sonó más a una orden.

Allen: Bien, Bien, Bien...Bueno en este momento ustedes tres se van donde Millerna y6 me cambian de ropa no pueden estar así... Después me contaran como llegaron al Cruzade.

Hitomi: Si Allen.

Merle: Si Allen...

Serena: Si hermano.

Allen: Muy bien... Y tu quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.

El trío fue donde Millerna que se quedo anonadada al ver a las tres muchachas.

Millerna: Ustedes que hacen aquí

Hitomi: Yo vine por Van.

Merle: Igual yo

Serena: Igual yo.

Millerna: Veo que Van para ustedes es un gran estimulo...

Las tres se sonrojan.

Millerna: Por lo visto Allen si las mando aquí fue para que se cambiaran de ropas verdad... Veré que tendré... – Millerna se pone a buscar en su equipaje y saca unos precioso vestidos. – Este vestido Rosado, es para ti Hitomi – Luego saca uno de color naranja - Este te sentara muy bien Merle – Y después busca uno celeste pálido – Y este es para ti Serena... Pónganselos...-

No paso ni media hora y un soldado fue a pasarle la voz a Millerna que ya habían divisado a Escaflowne. Merle y Serena que se volvieron a quedar dormidas no se enteraron de la noticia, así que las única que fueron a ver a Escaflowne eran Millerna y Hitomi. Las dos llegaron cuando Escaflowne ya se encontraba en la bodega del Cruzade. Estaba todo sucio, con lodo y agua.

Los de la tripulación del Cruzade se acercaron a Escaflowne:

Gadeth: Jefe... Usted sabe como se abre esto...

Allen: No... ¿ Tu Galo?

Galo que parecía más en la Luna y con un voz muy diferente a la suya es decir nada arrogante y despectiva... : No Allen.

Todos se voltearon a ver a Galo, el motivo, el no era nada amable y mucho menos con Allen. Galo: Sucede algo.

De la nada el Escaflowne se abre sale un empapado Van... Hitomi corre donde él antes de que caiga al suelo, lo sujeta.

Van la ve y dice en un leve susurro: Hitomi...

**Fin Del Capitulo –**

**Notas de autora:** Antes que nada agredecer a Kmi- san por dejarme un review, en serio me levantaste el animo. Sobre tu peticion de crearle una hermana gemela pues debo pensarlo bien por que mas o menos tengo armada la historia y me eliminaría una de las cosas que tengo planeadas.

Por otro lado informo que el siguiente capi llegara en dos o tres semanas depende de cómo este de money. Bueno bye ya me quito sigan leyendo y envien reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: ¿Por qué ahora eres así conmigo?**

Habían pasado como quince o veinte minutos desde que llego Van al Cruzade que parecían eternos. Justo en este momento estaba siendo revisado Millerna. Ella No había salido para nada solo para pedir unas compresas de agua fría un maletín donde tenía unas medicinas pero hasta ese momento no se tenía ningún pronostico sobre la salud de Van.

Hitomi, Merle y Serena eran las impacientes del grupo que intentaron tumbar la puerta si no las dejaban entrar. Millerna salió de la habitación y dijo " CÁLLENSE" y las otras como niñas buenas obedecieron, no querían hacer enojar a Millerna.

Luego de un rato salió Millerna a dar su pronostico:

Millerna: Van al parecer no ha sufrido ninguna lesión grave, solo unos cuantos raspones y uno que otro golpe, nada de consideración, al parecer el lodo amortiguo la caída.

Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Millerna: No obstante tiene una intensa fiebre que no baja y una tos muy intensa. Por estos síntomas diría que lo que tiene es una... Pulmonía.

Merle se quedo con la boca abierta... Serena no lo cree y Hitomi tampoco.

Hitomi al borde del llanto: Millerna estas segura de lo dices..

Millerna: Casi al cien por ciento...

Merle llorando: Pobre de mi amo- Van...

Serena acompaña a Merle en su dolor: Merle, no te preocupes... el señor Van... se va a recuperar... Vas a ver... – Se abrazan ambas.

Hitomi en un mar de lagrimas: ¿Él se va a curar verdad? – Eso esperaba Hitomi, ella sabia que la pulmonía es una enfermedad de mucho cuidado que si no se trata a tiempo te puede llegar a causar la muerte. Incluso en el planeta tierra que es un poco más avanzado había provocado cientos de muertes en diversas partes del mundo y ahora su Van sufría de esa enfermedad.

Millerna: Bueno... este... pues.

Hitomi: Millerna respóndeme la verdad.

Millerna toma todo el valor que tiene: Le he dado una serie de medicamentos, que contienen penicilina. ( Les informo que antes de poner esta enfermedad a Van me instruí anteriormente con Encarta acerca de esta enfermedad... Y con la Penicilina se supone que se debe curar. P.s Informo que yo no quiero ser doctora ni nada de eso... No me gusta ver heridos) Es todo lo que puedo hacer como doctora, lo demás depende de la fuerza de Van.

Merle: El amo- Van es muy fuerte...él no se va dejar vencer por eso... ¿No Hitomi?

Hitomi estaba que se sentía morir y solo atino apoyarse en Merle y decirle: Si Merle Van se va a curar... Yo lo sé.

Serena También abrazo a Hitomi, a pesar que las dos luchaban por él mismo hombre en ese preciso momento dejaron las rivalidades y se dieron fuerza las tres.

Serena: Él se va a recuperar para hacerte la reina de Fanelia, después de todo el te quiere a tí

Hitomi: Gracias Serena... Por darme ánimos...

Este era un cuadro realmente conmovedor. Las chicas después de haber discutido durante días y semanas en este momento hacían las paces de verdad.

Millerna hizo un sonidito con su garganta: ARGGGGGG.- Las chicas nada- ARRGGG.- Ellas seguían llorando. - Hitomi... Hitomi..

Hitomi se limpio sus lagrimitas: Si Millerna.

Millerna: Hitomi, Van te ha estado llamando entre delirio y delirio... Seria bueno que entraras.

Hitomi: Si...

Hitomi entro a la habitación junto con Millerna. Encontrando a un Van bastante desmejorado, lucia pálido y tiritaba del frío.

Millerna le susurra en el oído: Los dejo solos, si sucede algo mientras estas con él me mandas a llamar inmediatamente.

Hitomi: Si Millerna.

Millerna se va y deja sola a Hitomi que se acerco silenciosamente a él. No podía creer que tan mal se veía. Hitomi le sujeta la mano: Van, estoy aquí.

Van entre despierto y dormido abre los ojos, le pregunta: ¿Eres tu Hitomi? Cof, Cof...

Hitomi: Si soy yo, Van.

Van: Hitomi... cof, cof ... ¿ Sigues enojada... con... cof, cof... migo? Cof cof

(Cof el sonido que se hace cuando tosemos)

Hitomi le sonríe: Claro que no tontin, No podría estar enojada contigo.

Van: Que bueno... cof - sonríe – Hitomi cof cof ¿No te vas ir ? cof, cof ¿ No me vas a cof, cof volver a dejar solo? cof, cof

Hitomi: Van, estaremos juntos siempre... No pienso volver a separarme de ti...- Le da un tierno beso en los labios. - Ahora será mejor que descanses...

Van en tono suplicante y le sujeta con fuerza su mano: No te vallas cof, cof Quédate aquí cof, cof – Van se mueve un poco y le hace un pequeño sitio a Hitomi. Ella se recuesta a su lado: Pero solo hasta que te quedes. Dor...mi...do... – Bostezo. Los minutos pasaron, mientras se quedaba velando su sueño hasta que el cansancio no pudo más en ella y también se queda dormida.

Tiempo después vino Millerna a ver como se encontraba Van y vio la bella imagen de los dos enamorados durmiendo juntos. Se alegro mucho, por fin su querida amiga estaba durmiendo y tranquilamente al lado de su amado. Como no quería interrumpirlos se acerco silenciosamente a tomarle la temperatura a Van con su mano. Dándose con la sorpresa que la fiebre había cedido.

Millerna se dijo para si misma: No hay duda que el amor es la mejor medicina... - Al decir esto se fue.

En lugar de Gaea, para ser más específicos la ciudad de Palas en Asturia las cosas no andaban tan tranquilas. Zaibach junto con su aliado habían tomado la ciudad por la fuerza la noche anterior. La pequeña tropa que se hallaba en Palas no pudo hacer nada contra todos esos enemigos que los superaban fácilmente en número y en fuerza.

El principal objetivo de Zaibach era tomar la ciudad, capturar a las princesas y al hijo de una de ellas, en especial a la pequeña Maile, la hija del matrimonio de los reyes Fassa, Que seria la sucesora al trona.

Tomar la ciudad les resulto bastante fácil, por así decirlo no tuvieron ninguna dificultad. Sin embargo capturar a las princesas fue imposible. Por más que las buscaron por todo el palacio no las encontraron. Incluso tomaron como medida no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie de la ciudad y poner una serie de guardias en los alrededores de esta. Era imposible que escaparan si estaban en la ciudad o sus alrededores.

Lo que no consideraron fue que ellos se encontraban en la casa de los Schezar, cuando atacaron Palas. Ellos en un inicio estaban seguros de lo sucedido, Solo hasta que el hombre topo les dio el aviso que esos hombres tomaron la ciudad y los estaban buscando, tomaron todo lo necesario para escapar. Como comida, unas lámparas y unas cobijas.

Unos soldados lograron escapar para darles aviso y escoltarlos hasta un lugar seguro. El hombre topo que conocía muy bien la serie de túneles que existían en Palas y en Asturia. Los guío por una serie de túneles que llevaban hasta las montañas donde había un río subterráneo que solían usar los anteriores reyes de Asturia en caso de un golpe de estado o de una misma guerra. Este río si lo seguías te llevaba hasta las cercanías de la frontera entre Asturia y Fanelia. Ese seria su principal propósito llegar hasta Fanelia sanos y salvos... Esos les tomaría por lo menos unos tres días en llegar en bote.

En el Tártaro

En Tanto en el Tártaro Garland estaba refunfuñando al ver semejante ineptitud de sus guerreros. Había mandado a cincuenta de sus mejores hombres y a treinta de sus bestias para que se desasieran de Alain, capturaran a Suley y a ese mocoso que le había traído problemas. No obstante se bajaron a quince de sus hombres, dejaron veinte Guymelef's seriamente dañados, quince llegaron a tener averías leves y de las treinta bestias solamente regresaron con vida diez. Si que fue una verdadera vergüenza. Como solo catorce guymelef's y unos soldaditos, hicieron eso y escaparon...

Al menos sus hombres lograron herir a uno y al otro lo han despertado... Pero no hicieron su tarea. Sino fuera por que necesitara a esos sujetos de inmediato los hubiera mandado a ejecutar. Debía controlarse, debía mostrar lo generoso que podía ser con súbditos...

Por otro lado esperaba que Niocid cumpliera con su labor de conquistar a la chica. Así Suley regresaría a él y esa dichoso profecía no se cumpliría. Al pensar en eso empezó a reírse, pronto todo sería como siempre lo soñó y se vengaría de los que lo condenaron... Si pronto lo lograría...

Sus maquiavélicos planes son interrumpidos por uno de sus sirvientes que le iba a entregar los reportes del día.

Sirviente: Mi señor...

Garland para de reírse: ¿Qué quieres?

Sirviente: Vengo a traerle los reportes del día.

Garland: Bien cuales son... Espero que no sean igual de desastrosos que los de Godasim.

Sirviente atemorizado por la reacción que tomaría su señor al oír la noticia: Mi señor le informo que Palas a sido tomada sin ningún problema.

Garland: Por fin una buena noticia... ¿Los miembros de la familia real?

El sirviente trago saliva: Mi señor... Hasta el momento no los encuentran.

Garland: ¡¿ QUÉ?!... Por Dios ustedes no pueden hacer nada bien.

Sirviente: Mi señor al parecer escaparon antes de tomar la ciudad.

Garland: Escaparon frente a sus narices, dos niños y una mujer en cinta... No hay duda que ustedes y esos de Zaibach son unos buenos para nada...

Sirviente: Mi señor lo sentimos... Y le rogamos su perdón.

Garland: Perdón... Me parece o últimamente me están pidiendo muchos perdones...

Sirviente: Mi señor los culpables son los de Zaibach...Ellos dijer

Garland: Excusas y más excusas... Felizmente para ustedes estoy de buen humor y les daré mi clemencia... Pero no quiero que vuelvan a fallar sino conocerán lo que es el dolor.

Sirviente: Si mi señor... Gracias.

Garland: Ahora retirarte.

Sirviente: Si mi señor... Antes que me valla quiero darle un mensaje que me dio el comandante Adelfos de Zaibach...

Garland: Dilo.

Sirviente: Él pide que se capture también a la hermana del caballero Allen Schezar, Serena Schezar.

Garland: ¿Serena Schezar? ¿ Para qué quiere a esa?

Sirviente: Esa joven es el famoso guerrero Dilandau Albatou...

Garland: Con que ella es la niña a la cual le modificaron el destino poniendo la sangre de alguien afortunado...Que en si consiste en ponerle la sangre de cualquier otro ryujin y en este caso Dornkirk usa la de una muy especial...

Sirviente: Si mi señor.

Garland: Ponla en la lista... Deseo ver el resultado del experimento de Dornkirk... ¿Sabe donde esta?

Sirviente: Se encuentra en la misma nave que ellos...

Garland con una sonrisa maligna: ¿Enserio?... ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá Alain? al enterarse que Dilandau es el resultado de experimentar con la sangre de su... jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... – Garland siguió riéndose y riéndose hasta que se hizo pipi en sus pantalones.

Los días pasaron en el Cruzade

En el Cruzade las cosas andaban tensas. Por un lado estaba Allen que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, el motivo no se sabia exactamente aunque se presumía que serían los celos de hermano, al verse amenazado por la presencia de ese chico Inu... Sin embargo había algo más, no era normal verlo enojado y preocupado a la vez.

Millerna quiso averiguar que es lo que le sucedía a Allen y fue hablar con él, total como en este momento eran muy buenos amigos y comprendió que lo que sintió por él años atrás fue la impresión que le causo Allen al conocerlo. Pero todo eso quedo en el pasado ahora él es su cuñado. Ella solo al intentarlo se dio cuenta que él le ocultaba algo y por eso trataba de esquivarla... Lo mismo ocurrió cuando hablo con Dryden por la radio, ( Les informo que con la ayuda de la tecnología de Zaibach se había comenzado a usar las señales de radio) él la evadía y fue hasta una comunicación bastante corta.

Por otro lado las cosas entre nuestra pareja favorita, Van y Hitomi, al principio se reconciliaron de lo lindo, Hitomi lo iba a cuidar todos los días y se encargaba de curarle las leves heridas que tenía. A pesar que de vez en cuando a Van no le daban ningunas ganas de hablar, Hitomi pensó " Debe estar cansado". Dejando esto pasar por unos días hasta que llego el día que se desato la guerra mundial.

Ese día Hitomi como todos los demás fue a la habitación de Van muy animada, le iba a dar una gran sorpresa. Le curo sus heridas, le dio sus medicinas. Todo iba muy bien hasta que él le dijo que tenían que hablar. A ella no le pareció nada extraño.

Van en un tono muy serio: Hitomi tenemos que hablar.

Hitomi como si nada le pregunta: ¿De qué?

Van: Sobre nosotros.

Hitomi intrigada: ¿Sobre nosotros?

Van: Si Hitomi... Creo que será conveniente que nos separemos.

Hitomi: ¡ Separarnos!... ¿ A qué te refieres con separarnos? Explícate.

Van: Me refiero a que será mejor que tu regreses a tu mundo, a la Luna Fantasma.

Hitomi: ¿Por qué? Yo me siento bien en Gaea... No quiero separarme de ti – Lo abraza sin embargo se da cuenta que no es correspondido.

Van: No puedes quedarte en un mundo en el que solo hay guerra tras guerra... No es justo para ti.

Hitomi:... Pero tu estas aquí... No podría irme, no podría vivir en la Tierra sin ti... Van.

Van: Hitomi, la última vez que discutimos fue por que yo tuve que ir a pelear y tu me reprochaste eso.

Hitomi: Van a mi nunca me gusto verte pelear... Cada vez que lo hacías me tenías con el alma pendiendo de un hilo...

Van: Por eso mismo Hitomi si te vas ya no estarás preocupada, ni nada parecido... En la luna Fantasma estarías más tranquila y feliz...

Hitomi no lo puede creer lo que oía: Dices que estaría más tranquila y feliz... Van estos seis años que estuvimos separados, yo nunca pude dormir tranquila, el no saber si estabas bien o mal... O si me cambiaste por otra y me olvidaste. Esos pensamientos no me dejaban en paz... ¿Tu crees que yo sería feliz?... – Van no le dio ninguna respuesta – Respóndeme.

Van en un susurro: No... – Su tono de voz normal – Sin embargo no sufrirías...

Hitomi: Estar lejos de ti para mí es un sufrimiento.

Van: Hitomi... Estoy seguro que en ese lugar encontraras a alguien... alguien que no te tenga preocupada por que deba ir a la guerra... Alguien que no te haga llorar... Alguien que no te haga sufrir ni te hiera con las palabras que dice... Alguien que te diga que te ama y que te lo demuestre a cada momento... Alguien que te haga feliz – Decir eso le costo mucho. En cualquier momento se le iba ir la voz. Nada de lo que decía era verdad. Nada de esto le estaba diciendo mirándola a los ojos.

Hitomi reteniendo sus lagrimas: Van entiéndeme que ese alguien eres tu... Para que volver a ese lugar si la persona que se que me hará feliz... La que yo amo en todo el universo eres tu.

Van conteniendo sus fuerzas de besarla y consolarla: Hitomi estas equivocada... No vez que en este momento estoy a punto de hacerte llorar... Te estoy hiriendo con las palabras que digo... ( mente: " Y me odio por eso")... Conmigo no vas a ser feliz... Ve a tu mundo y busca a alguien mejor que yo...

Hitomi: ¿Que busque a alguien mejor? ¿Qué ahí estaré más tranquila y feliz?... Van ¿ Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué ahora eres así conmigo?... ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

Van en su interior deseaba decirle que todo lo que estaba diciendo era una total mentira... Que él quería estar siempre a su lado: Solo quiero que te alejes de mi lado... Eso es lo que quiero...

Hitomi: Me estas botando.

Van oprimiendo su corazón: Si... Tal vez lo nuestro nunca debió ser... Nunca nos debimos de conocer... Así tu estarías feliz en la Luna Ilusoria y tu no sentirías esto que sientes por mi... Probablemente en este momento estarías con el hombre indicado para ti.

Hitomi al borde de la desesperación y las lagrimas apunto de salir de sus preciosos ojos jade: Entonces todo lo que me dijiste es mentira... Una vil mentira... Tu nunca quisiste que me quedara... Tu nunca me extrañaste y... mucho menos me quieres o me amas... Dime... Dime que no me amas... Dime que nunca en todos estos años me extrañaste... Dímelo pero mirándome a los ojos y desapareceré para siempre de tu vida...

Van hizo intento forzado: Yo...Yo... Yo... Hitomi lo siento pero Yo te quiero...- Hitomi al oír eso, casi se lanza encima de él pero en eso el gira su cabeza – Yo te quiero lejos de mi...

Hitomi ya llorando: Van no se que es lo te sucede... Pero solo te digo que Van eres un verdadero IDIOTA...- Se va llorando y tira la puerta...

Van quiso ir tras ella, pedirle disculpas, Decirle que nada de esto es cierto... No obstante sabia que si lo hacia ella se quedaría y probablemente Hitomi sería infeliz a su lado y él no quería eso.

Con Inu

Inu paseaba pausadamente por los pasillos, tratando de evitar cruzarse con Hitomi, por que fueron ordenes directas del maestro y la otra persona era Serena. Allen, el hermano de ella después que Hitomi le avisara donde estaba Van, Allen Le dijo, mas bien le ordeno que se quedara con él. Él no se imagino en ningún momento cual sería el motivo.

**Flash Back**

Allen sumamente molesto: Vamos aclarar este asunto desde un principio.

Inu supuso que se refería a lo que vino como polizonte: ¿Asunto?... Ah se refiere a lo que vine con ellas. Si eso no le agrada... Pues le pido disculpas.

Allen: Mira yo lo que te voy es decir es lo siguiente... Tienes netamente prohibido acercarte a mi hermana, Serena... Entendiste.

Inu se enojo por ese comentario. Suficientes "prohibiciones" tenía en el valle para que un don nadie, para él, viniera a darle más. Le contesto: Mira, usted no es nadie para que me prohíba algo...

Allen se puso frente a él, se notaba fácilmente la diferencia de estatura que había entre ambos. Inu era más alto que Allen sin embargo eso le importo a él: Muchacho más te vale alejarte de ella... No quiero que un forastero como tu, se involucre con ella...

Inu lo desafió: ¿ Qué pasaría si no le hago caso?

Allen desenfunda su espada: Lo que pasaría es que desgraciadamente tu sangre correría por el filo de esta espada...

Inu: Entonces quisiera verlo – Él también saca su espada. Le llegaba que un sujeto como ese viniera darle ordenes.

El duelo entre ambos gracias a Dios no se llevo a cabo, la causa fue que Kyo dio aviso que se había localizado a Escaflowne. Teniendo que postergar su duelo a muerte como lo habían denominado ambos.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Al final decidió que seria mejor llevar la fiesta en paz. No le gustaría ver a un par de niños sin padre y una mujer viuda... Después de todo había tenido razón en algo, él era un forastero... Y digamos que a Serena no le agrado mucho, el corazón de ella pertenecía otro hombre, él señor Van Fanel...

Inu siguió pensando en Serena... Hasta que escucho a unas personas discutir, el se acerco rápidamente y vio que Hitomi y Van eran los que estaban discutiendo. Logrando escuchar lo siguiente.

Hitomi: Entonces todo lo que me dijiste es mentira... Una vil mentira... Tu nunca quisiste que me quedara... Tu nunca me extrañaste y... mucho menos me quieres o me amas... Dime... Dime que no me amas... Dime que nunca en todos estos años me extrañaste... Dímelo pero mirándome a los ojos y desapareceré para siempre de tu vida...

Van: Yo...Yo... Yo... Hitomi lo siento pero Yo te quiero...Yo te quiero lejos de mi...

Hitomi: Van no se que es lo te sucede... Pero solo te digo que Van eres un verdadero IDIOTA...-

Inu ve llorar a Hitomi, eso casi le rompe el corazón, a él no le gustaba ver a ninguna mujer llorar, así que fue tras ella. Con lo que no contó es que Hitomi era muy rápida perdiéndola fácilmente.

Inu termino exhausto en uno de los pasillos que tenía un ventanal que daba hacia el exterior, viendo que de nuevo había comenzado a llover. Avanzo hacia el ventanal y vio que Serena estaba ahí, apoyada en el barandal, lucia extrañamente triste.

Inu tratando de sonar lo más casual posible le pregunta: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena voltea y lo mira: Oh eres tu... Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Inu la ve y le dice: Tu cara dice todo lo contrario.

Serena: ¿Mi cara?

Inu: Si... Hoy te vez triste y totalmente desanimada... ¿Es por él, verdad?

Serena levemente sonrojada: ¿Por él? ¿A quién te refieres?

Inu se ríe ligeramente: Me refiero a Van... En la bodega quedo muy claro que a ti te gustaba... Si no me equivoco por eso se peleaba con Hitomi.

Serena da un suspiro y lo admite: Tienes toda la razón.. Pero que puedo hacer yo. Me he dado cuenta que el amor que hay entre ellos dos es muy fuerte... Por lo tanto yo no tengo posibilidad alguna de estar con el señor Van...

Inu para levantarle los ánimos: Y ¿Por qué no buscas a otro?... Estoy seguro que en Palas as de tener un club de admiradores... Con tus encantos podrías seducir a cualquier hombre...

Serena lo mira a los ojos y se dio cuenta que las palabras que decía ese extraño muchacho las decía con sinceridad. Y simplemente se ríe de ese comentario: Te informo que gracias a los celos de mi hermano, a espantado a cualquier hombre que intente acercárseme.

Inu en un susurro: Ya lo comprobé...

Serena que no escucho bien: ¿Qué dijiste?

Inu: Yo dije que no puedo creer que tu hermano sea así de celoso.

Serena: Ah.

Inu: Serena pero estoy seguro que si un hombre te quiere de verdad no le importara enfrentarse al can cerbero de tu hermano… - Inu: " Creo que ya metí la pata"

Serena esta vez si se mato de la risa al oír el nombre que le dio Inu: Jajajajajajaja... Hay Inu que gracioso eres... Por lo visto mi hermano ya te prohibió que te acercaras a mi.

Inu: Si... El can cerbero me lo dijo el primer día que llegamos al Cruzade...

Serena: Enserio... Pues te informo que eres el primero que ignora sus advertencias.

Inu: No te lo creo...

Serena: Si... ¿Acaso de verdad te importo tanto?

Inu no sabia que responder... Nunca se figuro que esa conversación llegaría hasta ese punto.

Serena: Que tonterías digo... Estoy seguro que si te enteraras Quién fui en el pasado, te espantarías de mi.

Inu intento arreglar las cosas: Serena yo..

Serena: No digas nada... Gracias por levantarme los ánimos con lo del can cerbero... Bye- se despide de él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Con Van

Van se sentía hasta el perno, no deseaba herir a Hitomi... Si tan solo nunca hubiera visto eso...: Hitomi tienes razón soy un verdadero idiota.

Merle entro intempestivamente a la habitación con un plato: Amo – Van, Amo- Van, Ah visto a Hitomi.

Van: No...¿Por qué?

Merle: Este... bueno... De todas formas ella se iba dar.

Van intrigado: Darme ¿Qué?

Merle le muestra un plato muy bien decorad con trocitos de caramelo y coco, que en centro tenía una gran porción del postre favorito de Van: Amo – Van, esto le preparo Hitomi con mucho esfuerzo y amor para usted... Aquí tiene su tocino del cielo. (Les informo que este postre no contiene tocino sino Caramelo, leche, leche condensada, Huevos y coco. Es de verdad delicioso. Si alguien desea la receta hágamelo saber para que se la de)

Van pasmado: ¿Ella lo preparo?

Merle: Si Amo-Van... Ella me dijo que lucia triste y me pregunto si sabia cual era su postre favorito y si sabia prepararlo...

Van pregunto: ¿ Se demoro mucho en hacerlo?

Merle se puso pensativa y le respondió: Digamos que le costo mucho... Por que se tomo casi toda la noche en hacerlo... A las justas si durmió... (Digamos que Hitomi no es muy buena en eso de cocinar)

Van en un susurro dijo: Hitomi...

Con Hitomi

Hitomi salió de la habitación de Van... No podía creer que Van le estuviera alejando... De verdad que era un idiota y con todas sus letras... Como le iba a decir que buscara alguien mejor si al único que quiere es a él... Acaso no entiende que ella lo ama a pesar de todo.

En ese momento se sentía totalmente devastada. No sabia que hacer en ese momento, ahora ella tenía su colgante y si quisiera se podía ir... No obstante si se fuera no volvería a ver a Van, ni a ninguno de sus amigos... Aparte tampoco tenía ganas de volver a la Tierra, ahí se encontraba sola, bueno casi sola, debía contar a Yukari y a Susumo que eran sus mejor amigos en ese lugar.

Hitomi mente: " ¿Qué será de ellos?" Se pregunto. Nadie por supuesto le respondió. Que sola se sentía en ese momento. Giro y vio por la ventana dándose cuenta que estaba lloviendo. Enserio que la lluvia le traía feos recuerdos y todos se relacionaban con Van. " Van ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿ Por qué ahora eres así conmigo? " Pregunto y de nuevo nadie le respondió... Ya no pudo más con su dolor así que se puso a llorar de nuevo en silencio, en un rincón como solía hacer cuando era una niña y cuando se sentía muy sola al morir su familia y Van no estaba a su lado...

Hitomi llorando: VAN ¿POR QUÉ?

Habían pasado las horas y por fin llego la noche. La lluvia había tomado mayor intensidad y ahora habían truenos y relámpagos. Teniendo el Cruzade buscar un lugar seguro donde guarecer. Por fin les había llegado la hora de comer. La mayoría se encontraba en el comedor incluso Van que había sido convencido por Merle.

Las únicas personas que faltaban eran Millerna, que en ese momento se encontraba hablando con Dryden por medio de la radio y se notaba que Millerna se había molestado con él por que le estaba ocultando algo y ella lo consideraba muy serio. Estas cosas se lograron oír de la conversación que tenía con él:

Millerna hastiada: Dryden... ¿ Qué me ocultas?

Dryden: Yo no te oculto nada querida... Estas alucinando.

Millerna: Dryden yo no soy ninguna tonta... Y se perfectamente cuando me estas mintiendo... Así que más te vale que sueltes todo lo que sabes.

Dryden: Millerna por supuesto que se que no eres ninguna tonta, sino no me hubiera casado ni enamorado de ti... Una mujer tan bella e inteligente como tu

Millerna: Cuando comienzas halagarme es por que me estas escondiendo algo y muy grave...

Dryden: ¿Milly como crees eso?

Millerna: No voy a sacar nada verdad... A menos que yo personalmente te haga el interrogatorio...

Dryden: Milly...

Millerna derrotada: Eso es un si... Bueno al menos cuéntame como están las cosas por Asturia... ¿Mejor dime si sabes algo de Maile?... ¿Has hablado con ella?

Dryden: Este... Bueno... Todo va bien por Palas, no hay novedad alguna.

Millerna: ¿Seguro?

Dryden: Si..

Millerna: Tendré que creerte... Y Maile dime que pasa con ella.

Dryden: Ella esta bien... Espero...

Millerna se preocupo mucho al escuchar ese espero: Dryden dime la verdad nuestra hija esta bien...

No se escucho más por que Millerna cerro la puerta de la sala del radio.

Otra que no estaba era Serena que se hallaba indispuesta. Inu que dijo que no tenía hambre. Hitomi que nadie sabia donde se había metido después de discutir con Van y Por último Galo que al parecer se había demorado por equis motivos.

Van se preocupo por Hitomi, el pensó que la vería en la mesa por eso fue que acepto venir a comer al comedor. Espero unos minutos y no había señales de ella. Una de las cosas que se le cruzo por la mente es que ella se hubiera ido. Era lo más probable, después de todas las cosa que le dijo, no cabía duda... El sentimiento de culpa lo corroía y no le dejo probar ni un solo bocado, lo único que tomo fue un baso con agua. Se disculpo con todos diciendo que tenía apetito.

Camino por los pasillos del Cruzade pensando en todo el daño que le había causado a Hitomi... Él nunca se imagino en su vida que le diría semejantes cosas, el la amaba y nunca quiso causarle daño, ni mucho menos verla compartir su vida con otro hombre que no fuera él. Era egoísta al pensar esto, después de todo ella estaba en todo su derecho de rehacer su vida con quien quisiera. Ya que él solo le traería sufrimiento... o eso suponía después de ver lo que vio.

Una idea se le paso por la cabeza. Que tal si le contaba a Hitomi lo que vio... Tal vez así encontraría una mejor solución a su problema... No obstante si ya había vuelto a la Luna Ilusoria, en ese caso ¿estaría dispuesto a renunciar a ella?... Quizás... No esta vez no la dejaría que se apartara de su lado... "No importa si suena egoísta de mi parte pero yo la amo a ella y no podría volverme a separar de su lado de nuevo."

Y así Van empezó a buscar a Hitomi como un loco... Por todo el barco, escucho unos cuantos truenos y supuso que Hitomi estaría asustada a ella no le gustaban, les tenía miedo... Siguió buscándola hasta que llego a uno de los pasillos donde había poca iluminación, la poca luz que podía ver venía de un pequeño foco y la luz producida por los relámpagos... Vio un par de siluetas se aproximaba a ellas cuando se oyó un trueno y luego vino un trueno iluminando a la pareja que en ese momento se abrazaba...

Alguien que caminaba tranquilamente hacia el comedor, hasta que escucho unos gemidos de alguien que estaba llorando él se acerco y vio con gran sorpresa que se trataba de la chica de la Luna Fantasma, Hitomi Kansaki como se la habían presentado.

El fue rápido donde ella se quito la capa que se había puesto por el frío y la tapo con ella..

Alguien: ¿ Se encuentra bien?

Hitomi tiritaba del frío y le agradeció por haberle puesto esa capa encima: Gracias...- La persona que la hallo trato de ayudarla a levantarse. Hitomi – No se preocupe yo puedo sola...

Alguien: ¿Segura?

Hitomi: Si... – Un relámpago cae cerca y muestra el rostro de la persona que la estaba ayudando y con gran asombro se dio cuenta que se trataba de Galo: ¿Galo? ¿ Eres tu?

Galo: Si soy yo... ¿ Hay algún problema?

Hitomi avergonzada: Es que después de lo que sucedió en Palas... Jure que te volverías aparecer frente a mi.

Galo: ¿ Lo que me hiciste? – Galo parecía desmemoriado.

Hitomi cohibida: Tu sabes la patada en tus... ya sabes que..

Galo tratando de hacer memoria... Fingió hacer memoria: Te refieres a eso... No te preocupes no fue nada...

Hitomi: Discúlpame por eso... Se que me pase, pero como tu me dijiste todas esas cosas me moleste mucho.

Galo: Ya te dije que no fue nada... Pero dime que te ha pasado a ti, que estas toda llorosa.

Hitomi: Nada.. No paso nada... – Otro relámpago cae cerca y hace un fuerte ruido, Hitomi se asusto mucho y por reflejo o instinto se abraza de Galo. ( Hitomi desde muy pequeña tuvo ese problema cada vez que oía un trueno, siempre se abrazaba de alguien o de algo no importaba que fuera... P.s No es que yo tenga ese problema, tampoco lo sé, x q gracias a Dios aquí en Lima no llueve con trueno ni relámpagos n.n)

Galo como por así decirlo aprovecha el pánico, la abraza y le dice: Solo es un trueno no se preocupe...

Hitomi se suelta de inmediato, girando su cabeza hacia uno de los lados hallándose con...

**- Fin del Capitulo -**

**Notas de autora:** Se que me dirán que soy una maldita por estar haciendo a cada rato que Van y Hitomi se peleen... Sin embargo esto tiene una explicación... No es por que sea una envidiosa o que mis relaciones pasadas hallan sido a pura bronca tras bronca.. X que no fue así... La explicación a esto vendrán más adelante en los siguientes capis, no se los pierdan... Una cosa más tal vez el siguiente capitulo se demore en salir... la causa mi cumpleaños que es el 27 de octubre , quien quiera deje postales, o reviews felicitándome, mi correo esta abaja... y no pienso entrar hasta después de esa fecha por estar ocupada... Dejen reviews porfis, que me levantan el animo y me devuelven la inspiración.

Kmi-chan: La respuesta a tu pregunta si este fic se basa un poco en la peli de Escaflowne...En si me inspire en uno de los capítulos de la serie, el episodio 12, en el que Millerna descubre que Chid es hijo de Allen. Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió lo de la cajita musical... Y lo de la diosa fue por leerme como 20 o 30 fics y a Hitomi siempre o casi siempre tenía que ver con fortuna y los ryujins... O cosas parecidas... X q la película recién la he visto hace unas semanas.

Por otro lado a Serena no la kiero eliminar, Pero no te preocupes la pienso alejar de Van. Y lo de la canción de Sora, sorry pero no puedo... No tengo la canción y menos la letra. Amenos que me consigas por lo menos el nombre de esa canción

Se me olvidaba en el review que me dejaste la otra vez me querías agregar a tu msn pues aquí te doy mi correo: 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Noche de Luna – Me voy**

**- Escena del capitulo anterior -**

Hitomi se suelta de inmediato, girando su cabeza hacia uno de los lados hallándose con... un desolado Van que vio parte de la escena. Ella como que quiere ir con él, pero Van se va corriendo.

Hitomi intento ir tras él, explicarle que todo lo que vio fue una equivocación. Sin embargo fue detenida por Galo. Él la sujeta con fuerza de la mano: ¿Para qué vas? ¿ Acaso él no fue el causante de tu llanto?

Hitomi tratando de soltarse: Suéltame... Suéltame Galo.

Galo que tenía una voz extraña, no cabía duda que no era suya esta era más ronca: Para que vallas con él... Estás muy equivocada si crees que te dejare ir...

Hitomi usa toda su fuerza y logra liberase: Déjame en paz.. – Trata de huir de él.

Galo corre donde ella: Crees que te escaparas de nuevo de mi... Eso no lo permitiré. – Logra apresarla solo que esta vez usa mayor fuerza.

Hitomi continua forcejeando y lanza patadas al aire.

Galo sin soltarla: No te hagas la difícil o tendré que llevarte por las malas.- Le tapa la boca con la mano pero Hitomi se la muerde- Augh... Ahora me las pagaras maldita

Hitomi grita: AUXILIO... AYUDEN... – No termino la frase por que Galo de un solo golpe en el cuello la deja inconsciente.

La habitación de Inu que se hallaba cerca del lugar, al oír los pedidos de auxilio tomo su espada y salió de inmediato. Se preocupo aun más al no escuchar más pedidos de ayuda eso solo podía significar una cosa, el bandido había logrado su objetivo. Corrió a toda velocidad, sin embargo se le hizo más dificultoso descubrir de donde provenían los pedidos de auxilio. Llego al pasillo que te llevaba directo a lo que se podría llamar la cubierta, ahí vio una sombra con un bulto en brazos.

Inu fue más aprisa y le grito a la sombra: DETENGASÉ AHÍ

La sombra voltea y le responde burlonamente: Tu me vas a detener.

Inu: Suéltela o tendré que usar mi espada.

Un relámpago cae mostrando a un encapuchado de piel pálida y ojos completamente rojos incluso el esclerótico del ojo era de un rojo no tan intenso como el del iris o el cristalino. Inu al verlos sintió cierto pánico, fobia por así decirlo, le comenzaron a sudar y temblar las manos del nerviosismo, hasta un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió, todo eso le causaba estar cerca de ese ser. Hizo todo lo posible para no dejarse vencer por estos malestares, una vida dependía de él...

El encapuchado se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía al muchacho: ¿ Te sucede algo?... Pequeño Lenus.

Inu se quedo paralizado al ver que ese encapuchado conocía su segundo nombre...

El encapuchado: Veo que te has quedado frío al ver que se tu nombre... Aunque si no estoy mal todos te llaman Inu...

Inu debía aclarar las cosas con ese tipo: ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?

Encapuchado: Será porque vienes del mismo lugar que yo... Te suena el Tarta..

Inu no le deja terminar: No se te ocurra mencionar ese lugar... Yo no vengo de ahí... Yo no soy como tu.

Encapuchado: Que no eres como yo... – Volviendo a tomar el tono burlón: Oh se me olvidaba, tu te criaste con eso mal nacidos... Solo por eso piensas que eres diferente...

Inu: Te repito que no soy como tu... Ahora suéltala.

El encapuchado: Mira niñito tu no me das ordenes... Y si tanto la quieres quítamela.

Inu desenfunda su espada: Lo haré. – Se arremete contra el sujeto que lo esquivo fácilmente.

Encapuchado: Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer... Es cierto que esos no te han enseñado como empuñar una espada de verdad... Ahora yo te voy a dar unas pequeñas clases... – Saca una espada de la nada y lo ataca. Inu lo esquiva con dificultad. El encapuchado: Al menos tienes buenos reflejos... Tienes la sangre de guerrero como tu padre... pero eso no te servirá de mucho.

Inu sin dejar de esquivarlo: ¿Mi padre?¿Qué sabes de él?

Encapuchado: ¿Te interesa?

Inu: Dímelo... Maldito

El encapuchado: Que trato tan bonito me das... Sabes si deseas que te conteste primero deberás vencerme. - Sigue atacándolo sin consentimiento alguno. Inu trata de defenderse y lanzar un contra ataque. En una de eso esquiva rápidamente a su enemigo y con gran habilidad lo hiere en el brazo...

Encapuchado adolorido: Maldito esto me la vas a pagar...

Inu: Contesta mi pregunta.

El encapuchado: Ni en tus sueños te lo diré... Ahora toma – Se lanza contra Inu y él hace lo mismo.

Cada uno termina en una esquina de pie hasta que el encapuchado suelta a Hitomi ( Todo el tiempo el encapucho estuvo peleando con Hitomi en Brazos.) Se siente varios pasos de gente viniendo hacia ese lugar. El encapuchado ve que ya no tiene salida y se escapa, mostrando un par de inmensas alas de color negro como la noche. Inu con dificultad va donde Hitomi. La revisa y con satisfacción ve que tiene pulso. La levanta en brazos.

Van, Allen y varios de los miembros de la tripulación del Cruzade llegaron y vieron la escena. Allen casi se va contra Inu pensando que el atacante de Hitomi fue él.

Allen: ¿Qué le has hecho?... Desgraciado. – Lo sujeta del cuello de su camiseta.

Van que también vio la misma escena solo que él fue quien llego primero, logro ver a alguien que escapaba, unas alas negras y a Inu que se acerco a ver como estaba Hitomi. Saliendo en defensa de él: Allen, detente... Él no fue. – Van ya tenía en sus brazos a Hitomi.

Allen sin soltarlo: ¿Quién más va ser? Es él único que esta aquí.

Van señalando el suelo: Fíjate en el piso... Hay plumas negras, aparte vi a un encapuchado escapar volando.

Ah Allen no le queda de otra más que soltarlo y pedirle disculpas: Lo siento...

Inu solo lo mira de reojo y luego habla con Van: Con su permiso majestad.

Van antes que se alejara Inu le pregunto: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Inu responde un seco: Si. – Y se va.

Van aun con Hitomi en sus brazos, le dice a Allen: Llama a Millerna por favor y dile lo sucedido.

Allen: Bien... – Pero antes de irse se da cuenta que las ropas de Hitomi estaban manchadas de sangre. Este avisa de inmediato a su amigo: Van mira – Señalo la mancha.

Van al ver esto, se quedo horrorizado. Ese desgraciado había lastimado a su Hitomi: Ve por Millerna rápido... Yo llevare a Hitomi a su recamara...

Ya en la habitación de Hitomi, Millerna con ayuda de Merle Examinaron exhaustivamente a Hitomi. Querían cerciorarse que ella no hubiera sufrido daño alguno. En cambio Van esperaba afuera sumamente nervioso por la salud de Hitomi. La culpabilidad le corroía el cuerpo. Si no hubiera peleado con ella, sino se hubiera ido, en estos momentos ella estaría sana y salva.

Van al sentirse tan frustrado consigo mismo da un golpe a la pared y dice: Maldición...

Allen al verlo en ese estado le dice: Cálmate Van... Así no lograras nada.

Van sin pensar en lo que dice: No me digas que hacer... No entiendes como me siento.

Allen: Te comprendo a la perfección... Se lo que se siente no saber como están tus seres queridos.

Van se queda en silencio, igual de preocupado. Observa a su amigo, nota cierta tristeza y preocupación en sus ojos. Algo grave debía haber sucedido y estaba seguro que tenía relación con la familia de este. Van le pregunta: ¿Todo esta bien en Palas?

Allen: Después hablamos de eso, en este momento lo más importante es conocer el estado de Hitomi.

Van: Si.

Millerna sale minutos después más aliviada y les da los resultados a ambos: Hitomi esta bien... No tiene nada de consideración solo un pequeño hematoma en la parte posterior de su cuello que lo más probable sea la causa de su inconsciencia.

Van se relaja al oír esto.

Allen se tranquilizo un poco pero la duda lo perturbaba: Entonces si esa sangre no es de Hitomi... ¿ De quién es?

Van: Debe ser de ese encapuchado... Total que más da.

Allen: ¿Estas seguro Van?

Van: Lenus dijo que no tenía nada... ¿Por qué nos mentiría?

Allen: Tienes razón...

Gathdes todo alarmado aparece: Jefe, nuestros hombres han encontrado rastros de sangre en el Cruzade.

Allen: Eso significa que a quien buscamos esta todavía en la nave... Gathdes, ordena a todos los hombres que sigan los rastros de sangre y encuentren al herido.

Millerna interviene: Tengan cuidado con él... Debe estar muy mal herido.

Van: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Millerna: Por la cantidad de sangre que había en el vestido de Hitomi... Si no se le atiende rápido morirá desangrado.

Allen: Ya oíste tengan cuidado y avísennos de inmediato cuando lo localicen.

Por otro lado Serena al oír tanto alboroto decidió ir a investigar. Con mucha cautela avanzo por los pasillos hasta sentir los quejidos de una persona. Rápidamente llego al lugar y se encontró con Inu hincado en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Ella se acerco a él: ¿Qué te paso?

Inu con las fuerzas que le quedaban se levanta: Nada – Y hace a un lado a Serena.

Serena se interpone en su camino: ¿Cómo que nada? Estas sangrando mucho... Permíteme ver. – Intenta quitarle las manos de la herida.

Inu: Te he dicho que no tengo nada. – Serena sigue forcejeando – Déjame en paz... Maldición. – Serena hace caso omiso a sus quejas y logra quitarle las manos de lo que parecía un corte. Le levanta la camisa y ve un gran tajazo en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen: Por el amor de Dios ¿Cómo diablos te hiciste eso?

Inu molesto se tapa: No es asunto tuyo... – Trata de irse sin embargo el dolor es tan intenso que se tiene que volver a hincar al suelo.

Serena va donde él: No estas bien.. Necesitas que Millerna te cure.

Inu enojado: Te digo que no necesito nada ni a nadie...

Serena: Que testarudo eres... – Rompe un pedazo de su vestido y comienza hacer presión en la herida – Esto detendrá un poco la hemorragia..

Inu: Te digo que no te necesito.

Serena: Di lo que quieras... – Comienza a gritar – ALLEN... VEN RÁPIDO CON MILLERNA... ALLEN, ALLEN.

Inu: Deja de llamar a tu hermano.

Serena: No te va comer... O le tienes miedo.

Inu: Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni nadie.

Serena coquetamente se le acerca a su rostro: ¿Enserio?...

Inu se puso nervioso cogiendo sus mejillas un leve tono rojizo casi imperceptible por la perdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo, pero contesto un seguro: Si

Serena sin alejar su cara de la de Inu: Entonces te dejaras atender ese cortecito que tienes...

Inu arrogantemente: Haz lo que quieras...- Después de decir estas palabras empezó a ver borroso, escucho muy pero muy lejos los gritos de Serena" HERMANO, HERMANO, VEN RÁPIDO" y luego todo se volvió totalmente oscuro. Se había desmayado.

Esa noche había sido terrible para todos los que abordaron el Cruzade, tres heridos, uno grave y dos en observación. Todos en una sola noche por un misterioso encapuchado. Si que estuvo movida la cosa desde entonces, la seguridad fue reforzada a pesar que faltaba menos de un día para llegar a Fanelia. Y las cosas se pusieron aun peor cuando todo el mundo se entero que habían tomado Palas.

Millerna no paraba de llorar, temía que les pasara lo peor a su hija, hermana y sobrino. Otro que andaba igual de preocupado era Allen, si les sucedía algo a ellos no se lo perdonaría nunca, ni a él, ni al maldito que les hizo daño. La tripulación también estaba preocupada la mayoría tenía familia en Palas. El ambiente anduvo muy tenso desde entonces.

Llego la tarde y distinguieron a lo lejos la nueva y reconstruida ciudad de Fanelia. Una hora después ya estaban arribando en el puerto donde fueron recibidos por Dryden, Serge y varios de los consejeros de Fanelia en lo que consideraríamos una ceremonia sencilla. Eran una de esas formalidades que debía cumplir Van al ser rey de Fanelia.

Volviendo con los heridos solo Inu despertó y fue por muy corto tiempo a causa del sedante que le dio Millerna para el dolor. Así que los tres tuvieron que ser bajados y llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones, en camillas.

Los acompañantes de Inu se angustiaron mucho al verlo bajar inconsciente y de inmediato preguntaron que fue lo que le había sucedido, ¿Por qué lo bajaban en ese estado? Les contaron lo ocurrido. Se sorprendieron mucho al oír la historia nunca se imaginaron que Inu hiciera eso y lo de ser un obstinado que no quería dejarse curar, también, sabían que chico era un orgulloso pero no tan estúpido como para no dejarse curar una herida tan grande y que sangraba mucho, algo le debió suceder. Pero eso ya mañana lo averiguarían él debía descansar.

Por otra parte Hitomi recién despertó en la noche. Al principio estuvo temerosa, aun recordaba lo que paso con Galo y supuso que despertaría en alguna mazmorra, húmeda, fría y lúgubre. Fácilmente se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, el cuarto en el cual reposaba era bastante elegante, acogedor e iluminado. Llegando a dudar que halla sido secuestrada, al menos que se tratara de una trampa. Quizás estaba exagerando... Aunque no estaría mal cerciorarse que no se hallaba en manos enemigas.

Se levanto de la cama, algo mareada por estar quien sabe cuanto tiempo acostada, se acerco a la ventana a ver el paisaje. De algo estaba segura aun se encontraba en Gaea y lugar se le hacia extrañamente familiar, le recordaba a Fanelia solo que esta ciudad lucia más moderna. Todas sus interrogantes fueron aclaradas al ver a una chica gata entrar a su habitación.

Hitomi: ¡MERLE!

Merle: ¡HITOMI! – Las dos amigas se abrazaron muy fuerte.

Hitomi empezó a colmar de preguntas a Merle: Merle ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso? Cuéntamelo todo.

Merle rascándose la cabeza: No sé por donde comenzar...

La puerta se abre y ven a Millerna entrar.

Hitomi grita:¡MILLERNA!

Millerna no tan alegre como Merle: ¡Hitomi! - Las dos amigas se abrazan.

Hitomi separándose de Millerna: Ahora me pueden decir ¿ Donde estamos? Y ¿Qué sucedió?

Millerna: Primero cuéntanos tu ¿Qué paso?

Merle: Aja... ¿Qué ocurrió entre el Amo – Van y tu?

Hitomi: No me hables de él.

Millerna: Por lo visto ustedes dos se han peleado.

Hitomi: Sí... Es un idiota.

Merle iba a decir algo, pero Millerna es la que hablo: ¿Por qué dices que es un idiota?

Hitomi: ¿Por qué?... Ese tarado me dijo que me fuera, que me regresara a mi mundo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Merle iba a interrumpir, Millerna hablo de nuevo: No lo puedo creer ¿Qué más dijo? – Luego le susurra a Merle: No la interrumpas, sino nos va ir como en feria y no nos dirá nada.

Hitomi continuo: Dijo que ahí estaría más tranquila y feliz... Y lo mejor vino después... Me dijo que buscara a alguien mejor que él... Acaso cree que puedo olvidarlo y cambiarlo por otro así como así.

Merle molesta: El Amo- Van no te pudo decir eso... Él no lo hizo.

Hitomi: Si lo hizo... él muy idiota lo hizo. Es un cabezota hueca, tarado e imbécil..

Millerna: No obstante tu lo quieres así sea un idiota, cabezota hueca, tarado e imbécil.

Hitomi: Pa que te voy a decir que no, no si, si ( Tipo la chimotrufia)

Merle: Hitomi y no pensaste que él lo dijo por algo.

Hitomi: Por supuesto... Hasta se lo pregunte y él no me respondió.

Millerna pensativa: Debe ser algo muy grave.

Hitomi: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Millerna: Sencillo, Dryden cuando me esconde algo es por que se trata de un asunto grave muy grave y peor cuando se trata de... Maile – Millerna se puso a llorar

Hitomi: Millerna ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Maile?

Merle triste le contesta: Han tomado Palas y presumimos que Eries y los niños han escapado hacia la frontera entre Asturia y Fanelia.

Hitomi: Eso quiere decir que hemos llegado a Fanelia.

Merle: Si, hoy en la tarde.

Hitomi trata de darle palabras de animo a su amiga: Millerna no te preocupes Maile, Eries y Teo deben estar bien.

Millerna llorosa: Que no me preocupe... Mi hermana, sobrino e hija están en peligro y tu me pides eso.

Hitomi: Millerna, comprendo como te has de sentir... Pero angustiándote peor no conseguirás nada.

Millerna: Dices que comprendes lo que siento...

Hitomi: Si... son tus seres querido, tu familia.

Millerna: Hitomi, tu no me puedes entender... Tu no has llevado en tu vientre durante nueve meses a un ser vivo. Por lo tanto no sabes el miedo se tiene de perderlo... Y tampoco has sentido el temor, ni el dolor de perder a una hermana... Así que tu no me puedes comprender lo que siento.

Merle: Creo que te pasaste Millerna.

Hitomi: No digas nada Merle.. Millerna tiene razón en algo. Yo aun no experimentado ser madre... No obstante si se el temor que se siente cuando tus seres queridos están en peligro y más si se trata de la persona que amas. El temor que tienes de perderlos. Y si se el dolor que se siente al perder a toda tu familia de golpe y quedarte sola en un mundo en el cual sientes que no perteneces.

Millerna trato de excusarse: Discúlpame... Yo no sabia.

Hitomi: Si fue hace tres años... Y no te disculpes, me imagino como te ha afectado la noticia... Ya veras que todo saldrá bien... Pronto veremos a Maile y Teo revoloteando por aquí.

Millerna: Gracias por las palabras... A pesar de lo dura que fui contigo.

Hitomi: Hay Millerna, entonces para que están las amigas.

Merle: Para apoyarnos las unas a las otras.

Hitomi: Exacto Merle.

Millerna: Gracias amigas.

Las tres amigas se quedaron parloteando sobre todo lo ocurrido en esos días, sobre lo preparativos para ir por Maile, Eries y Teo. De cómo rescato Inu a Hitomi, etc.

Millerna tuvo que partir al día siguiente, al medio día junto con Allen, Dryden y varios soldados de Fanelia y Asturia. Sin embargo los enfermos tuvieron diferentes responsables. Ah Hitomi le toco Merle, con ellas no hubo ningún problema durante los días de ausencia de Millerna.

De Galo se encargo su primer ministro y los sirvientes que trajo consigo de Deidlas. Él único inconveniente que tubo fue el día de su interrogatorio que estuvo a cargo de Chid y Van. Lo que sucedió fue que Galo no recordaba nada de lo que paso desde la batalla en Freid. Incluso se sorprendió mucho al ver a Van, por que lo último que recordaba es que estaba en el Cruzade caminando por los pasillos y de ahí no más. Les resulto extraño no obstante Van no le creyó del todo y por poco y terminan mechandose. Si no es por Chid que fue el mediador entre ambos bandos. Después de eso no sucedió nada relevante con Galo.

En cambio con Inu las cosas estuvieron movidas. A él le toco como encargada de curarle y limpiarle su herida además de suministrarle sus medicamentos a Serena. Para ambos fue una sorpresa, en especial para Inu. Que vio en la tarde entrar a Serena con un recipiente con agua, vendas, algodón, una serie de frascos, una tijera y las tabletas de sus medicinas.

Inu le pregunta: ¿A qué has venido?

Serena le responde: Millerna partió y me encargo que te curara y limpiara tu herida. En la mañana y en la tarde.

Inu con sorpresa: ¡¿EH?! Tu no harás eso.

Serena: ¿Por qué?

Inu le responde: Porque no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie.

Serena: Otra vez con la misma cantaleta... Si te salvaste fue gracias a mi... Ahora quítate la camiseta.

Inu: No.

Serena: ¿Cómo que no? Hazlo ya... Te lo ordeno.

Inu: ¿Si no lo hago?

Serena: Tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Inu: Ja... Quiero ver si puedes.

Serena: Lamentara haberlo pedido – Empezando el forcejeo entre ambos. Serena jalaba por un lado l a camiseta de Inu, Inu por el otro. Uno decía " No" la otra " Si" luego " No" "Si" "No" "Si"... Siguieron los no y lo si. Hasta que al final la lucha termino en el piso. Serena logro quitarle el polo, más bien se lo rompió y lo dejo echo jirones. Si embargo Inu estaba encima de Serena.

En ese preciso instante entran los amigos de Inu, Febe e Io. Que le traían un postre de la cocina. Ellos entraron como Pedro en su casa, sin tocar la puerta.

Febe: Inu mira lo que te trajimos.

Io: Tartaleta de fre... – Ellos se quedaron fríos al ver la escena. Inu sin polo encima de Serena y la susodicha con el polo, con lo que quedaba del polo en la mano. Inu y Serena por supuesto se pusieron colorados.

Febe: Disculpen por ser tan inoportunos.

Inu: No es lo que creen.

Serena: Déjennos explicarles.

Febe: Ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

Io: No se preocupen, continúen, nosotros nos vamos. – Le guiña un ojo a Inu y le hace la señal de bien echo con la mano. ( El dedo pulgar levantado) y se van.

Inu: Vez lo que lograste.

Serena: Yo... Si tu eres el que no se deja curar.

Inu: Si tanto es tu deseo de hacerlo hazlo.

Serena: Para tu información... No tengo ganas de hacerlo... Si lo hago es porque Millerna me lo encargo.

Inu: Hazlo ya.

Serena con cuidado saco las vendas sucias, dando a relucir un abdomen en buena forma. Sonrojándose ligeramente, era la primera vez que veía el torso desnudo de un hombre, que no fuera su hermano.

Serena mente: Millerna eres una malvada... ¿Por qué me pediste hacer esto?

Inu se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Serna, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo en el fondo ella era agradable y podían tener una conversación sin terminar de malas, como le sucedía en el valle casi con todo el mundo. Debía admitirlo le gustaba estar con ella. Al final se divirtieron aunque el malentendido con Io y Febe no sabría como lo solucionaría.

Serena hablo: Esta bien así de ajustado o más suelto.

Inu: Esta bien.

Serena continuo con su labor.

Inu: Por lo de Io y Febe no hay problema... Yo arreglare las cosas con ellos.

Serena: ¿Ellos son de confianza?

Inu: ¿ A qué te refieres si son de confianza?

Serena: Si podemos confiar en que no hallan publicado este malentendido por toda Gaea...

Inu: Será mejor que empecemos a rezar.

Serena preocupada: No me digas que tus compañeros son de los que guardan los secretos como una tumba pero abierta.

Inu: Rascándose la cabeza: No lo sé.

Serena: Tienes razón mejor recemos...

A pesar que Inu aclaro todo el asunto con sus compañeros en la noche, que por cierto le dieron un señor sermón antes que lo dejasen explicar. Fue el chisme del día siguiente. No había persona en todo el castillo que no se hubiera enterado y hasta llego a las afueras de palacio. Lo que se comentaba era lo siguiente: " Oíste... Dicen que la hermana del caballero Allen Schezar, Serena y ese chico apuesto que se parece a su majestad andan juntos" " Si los encontraron en la cama" " Hay no yo oí que fue en el baño" Y como han de saber los chismes son igualitos al jueguito del teléfono malogrado.

Hitomi y Merle también se enteraron de lo sucedido y se vacilaron un montón con la noticia. Se habían dado cuenta que entre esos dos se veía el amor pero no se imaginaron que llegarían a tal punto y tan rápido. Se les hacia raro. Después de todo Merle se encargaría de averiguar todo el asunto y de primera mano.

Hitomi se alegro mucho, por lo menos alguien le estaba yendo mejor en el amor que ella. Por unos momentos se olvido que él único que no la fue a visitar en esos días fue Van. Supuso que estaría muy ocupado para venir a verla. Sin embargo luego entendió que él no deseaba verla. Tal vez se había molestado o seguía con la idea de regresarla a la Luna Fantasma.

Se quedo con eso en su mente hasta que el cansancio y el sueño llegaron a ella quedándose profundamente dormida. Esa noche como las demás noches después de pelear con Van, soñó que él le decía las mismas palabras que le dijo ese día:

"Será conveniente que nos separemos" "Será mejor que tu regreses a tu mundo, a la Luna Fantasma" "No es justo para ti" "yo tuve que ir a pelear y tu me reprochaste eso" "En la luna Fantasma estarías más tranquila y feliz " "Sin embargo no sufrirías " "Alguien que te haga feliz" "Conmigo no vas a ser feliz" "busca a alguien mejor que yo" "Solo quiero que te alejes de mi lado... Eso es lo que quiero..." "Tal vez lo nuestro nunca debió ser" "Nunca nos debimos de conocer" "Probablemente en este momento estarías con el hombre indicado para ti" "Yo te quiero lejos de mi". Con cada frase que oía él se alejaba más de ella y por más que corría, nadaba o volaba no podía alcanzarlo. Hasta que al final lo perdió de vista y se dio cuenta que solo era niña pequeña que lloraba enfrente de tres tumbas. Que al leer los nombres vio que eran de su familia. Lloro aun más fuerte diciéndose para si misma " Estoy sola... Totalmente sola en este mundo" Al finalizar de decir esto, siente que una mano se posa en su hombro y le dice " Tu no estás sola... Yo siempre estaré contigo... Siempre lo estaré" Esa voz, esa voz es la de Van, eso no e cabía duda y cuando voltea a verlo... No hay nadie, continuaba sola.

Una neblina espesa cubre todo y un anciano encapuchado se aparece... Lucia igual que la figura del ermitaño en sus cartas.

El anciano le dice: Tienes que venir conmigo... Ven, - Le tiende la mano

Ela rechaza su mano y le contesta: No... Yo no voy contigo... quiero estar con Van

El anciano: Tu no tienes elección... Tu debes estar a mi lado – Comienza a jalarla. Hitomi aun sigue siendo una niña y le dice al anciano: No voy, No voy... Van, Van, VAN... – Al decir el nombre de él se despertó angustiada. Otra vez soñaba lo mismo y veía al mismo anciano que la quería alejar de Van. Y por más que gritaba él no aparecía. Si que ese sueño la perturbaba.

Trato de conciliar de nuevo el sueño sin embargo le fue imposible hacerlo. Decidiendo ir por algo de comer y beber a la cocina. Eso siempre la ayudaba cada vez que no podía dormir.

Busco en su mesa de noche el mapa del palacio que le había ayudado hacer Merle. En caso que se perdiera o necesitara alguna cosa. Se levanto de la cama, se puso su bata, unas pantuflas y salió sin hacer mucho ruido de su habitación. Los corredores se hallaban iluminados por la luz de la Luna fantasma que entraba por las ventanas. Yendo sin ninguna dificultad la cocina.

Al llegar vio que la luz de la cocina se encontraba encendida. No imagino quien a estas horas también estaría merodeando la cocina. Entro como si nada esperando encontrarse a alguien y lo vio la dejo anonadada... Van estaba ahí de espaldas con el toda la parte superior al descubierto y que al sentirla a ella se gira.

Hitomi al verlo se puso colorada, más roja que un tomate de la vergüenza. Aunque eso no le impidió admirar el tan bien formado cuerpo de Van, notando que los bíceps estaban bien marcados. No es que nunca hubiera visto a Van así, las únicas veces que lo vio fue hace tanto tiempo y digamos que ahora estaba en mejor forma, los entrenamientos no fueron en balde. Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento son interrumpido.

Van: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella en ese momento olvido por completo lo qu7e venía hacer ahí: Yo... este... pues... Tenía sed y hambre... eso es.

Van sonrió en su interior, ella se veía muy hermosa cada vez que se sonrojaba y más si el motivo de eso era él: Ah.. – Se puso la misma camiseta roja que usaba cuando conoció a Hitomi hace seis años atrás. Solo que esta era un poco más grande. En ese instante lucia igual al día en que se conocieron. Su pantalón beige, sus botas y sus tipitos guantes.

Ella siguió observándolo dándose cuenta que él se dirigía a lo que podría denominar como un refrigerador ( Se que suena muy moderno pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa) des ahí saco una jarra de leche y queso , busco dos vasos y dos platos en la alacena y un cuchillo de los cajones.

Hitomi lo ve con curiosidad: ¿ Qué estas haciendo?

Van sirve la leche en ambos vasos y empieza a cortar en rebanadas el queso ( Que rico, me encanta el queso) y parte las piezas de pan: No dijiste que tenías sed y hambre.

Hitomi sin titubear: Si.

Van al terminar de preparar un pan se lo da a Hitomi al igual que un vaso de leche: Toma.

Hitomi: Gracias.

Ambos comieron en un incomodo silencio que no se rompió hasta que Hitomi dijo: Lo siento...

Van la ve intrigado, como diciendo "¿De qué te disculpas?"

Hitomi: Por lo de la otra noche... Galo y yo no estabam...

Van termino el vaso de leche y se dirige al fregadero: No tienes que explicarme nada.

Hitomi: Pero yo necesito que me escuches.

Van: No es necesario.. Solo termina de comer.

El silencio volvió a reinar la habitación, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro. Por un lado Van se sentía culpable de lo sucedido con Hitomi. En cambio ella se sentía culpable por haber puesto esa barrera entre los dos, sino hubiera abrazado a Galo... Nada de esto estuviera sucediendo... Tal vez. Van de seguro estaba molesto con ella por eso. Por lo menos parecía estarlo.

Debía asegurarse: Van.. – él la ve y ella continua: ¿ Estas molesto conmigo?

Van no le contesta solo toma el plato y el vaso que se hallaban vacíos y al igual que hizo con los suyos los llevo al fregadero... Luego le responde: No... No lo estoy.

Hitomi se alegra, al menos no esta molesto con ella: Entonces ¿ Por qué..

Van otra vez no la deja terminar de hablar: Es tarde, mejor vayamos a descansar.

Hitomi en un leve susurro: Van...

Van: Te acompaño hasta tu recamara.

Hitomi: Gracias- Se levanta del banco en el que se sentó y sigue a van. Pasaron por los mismos pasillos iluminados por las Lunas por los cuales paso ella. Todo el camino estuvieron ambos callados, el silencio los dividía.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta Van solo dijo: Llegamos.

Hitomi en un tono muy triste: Gracias por acompañarme...

Van lo noto y eso le partía el alma: De nada... Hasta luego – Ellos parecían dos perfectos desconocidos.

Hitomi: Hasta luego – Le costo demasiado decir esas dos palabras, no le agradaba separarse de él y antes que se alejara: Espera.

Él se detiene y gira: ¿Si?

Hitomi: ¿Aun me quieres?

Van se queda callado, no sé esperaba esa pregunta. Luego de meditar le responde un sincero: Si.

Hitomi se pasmo al oír la respuesta... Nunca espero que le contestara eso.. pensó que le diría un tal vez, un no sé y hasta un no pero no un si. Llegando a titubear en su siguiente pregunta: Si es... así.. ¿ Por .. Por qué.. te alejas de mi?

Van se aproxima a ella: Este no es el momento ni el lugar... Para hablar de este asunto – Al decir esto se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios. Notando lo nerviosos que estaban, sus corazones latían a mil por hora "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM..." Y nadie los podía detener. La tentación de besar los labios del otro era demasiado grande como para contenerlos.

Los dos se besaron, fue un beso largo, lleno de pasión y amor. Ninguno deseaba separarse del otro estaban tan a gusto, querían que ese beso no terminara. Pero la falta de oxigeno hizo que Van se separara de ella y en forma tierna le dice: Descansa... Mañana será un día atareado – Le da otro beso solo que esta vez fue en la frente.

Hitomi no dijo nada solo movió la cabeza asintiendo. Y al entrar a su cuarto se echo en la cama y abrazo muy fuerte a su almohada diciendo en voz alta: Van como me gustas... Aishiteru...

Van logro oír las palabras de Hitomi y se alegro mucho que a pesar de todo ella aun lo amaba.

** En el Tártaro **

Garland vio toda la escena desde su maquina rediccionadora del destino. Lucia igual a Dornkirk, solo que en Garland el deseo de ver el destino solo se limitaba al de su amada Suley. Llenándose de furia cada vez que la veía cerca del que considero su rival y enemigo a muerte. Él fue el culpable que lo separaran de su amada, Garland al ver el beso entre ambos grito: " Maldito... Mil veces maldito, Alain.

Garland vio el fracaso de Niocid horas o días antes no estaba seguro, en el Tártaro el tiempo corría diferente. Pero no imagino que las consecuencias serian semejantes, si las cosas seguían así pronto los elegidos por Fortuna y Escaflowne, cumplirían lo dicho en la profecía. Eso sería catastrófico para sus planes, tenía que hallara una solución.

Paso horas pensando hasta que Dornkirk uso una vez la maquina rediccionadora para separar a esos dos. En un principio todo funciono a la perfección, sin embargo los sentimientos que sentían el un por el otro hizo que le saliera el tiro por la culata. La atracción y amor que se profesaban aumento considerablemente, el poder del dragón destruyo la maquina y todo se fue por el desagüe.

Estudiando lo que hizo Dornkirk, el fallo por que hizo que el dragón sintiera celos, eso simplemente no podría ser. Tal vez poner a su amada Suley en peligro, él dragón en ese momento se daría cuenta de la importancia que significaba ella para él. Si lo que dice es cierto, esa sería la causa del porque fracaso Niocid. Si tan solo pudiera evitar esos errores. Si la acción fuera igual a la reacción. Todo se solucionaría. Debía ver que factores tenía a su favor.

Volvió a su labor de estar espiando por su maquina, solo que en esta ocasión se puso a vigilar a Van. Aunque Garland lo llamaba Alain. Se fijo en que Van lo abrumaba una inmensa duda, sobre el bienestar de Hitomi.

Garland como un loco se puso hablar solito: Por lo visto a recordado su vida pasada como Alain... Solo fragmentos... Si la inseguridad que tienen aumentara... La separación entre ellos sería definitiva.

Había encontrado una pista satisfactoria. Ahora debía encontrar la forma de unir todas las partes para hacer un maquiavélico plan.

En Fanelia

A la mañana siguiente regresaron Allen, Dryden, Millerna junto con Eries y los niños. Que estaban en buenas condiciones, gracias a la oportuna ayuda del hombre topo y a unos caballeros Caeli que escoltaron su escape a Fanelia con éxito.

Ellos fueron recibidos por Yánez y Galba debido a que Van recién se había despertado, al parecer tuvo una larga noche. Tiempo después apareció y se disculpo por el retraso, sus amigos notaron una extraña sonrisa en él y su humor era bastante alegre a diferencia de los otros días que andaba con un genio de miércoles. Algo había sucedido en los días que estuvieron de viaje.

Millerna se hallaba mucho más tranquila al tener a su pequeña Maile, a su hermana y sobrino cerca y saber que estaban bien. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue ir a visitar a Hitomi sin embargo Merle le informo que ella aun continuaba descansando y su amo – Van había dado ordenes de no despertarla. Eso a Millerna le sonó a gato encerrado. Decidiendo resolver ese misterio. (Tipo casos sin resolver o mystery channel)

Millerna primero debía encontrar las pistas sueltas que estaban más a su alcance. Y la informante más fiable que tenía era Merle. El interrogatorio había comenzado.

La primera pregunta de Millerna: Merle ¿ Desde cuando Van luce tan alegre?

Merle: Digamos que... desde que despertó en la mañana.

Millerna: Y por último ¿ Es normal que Van se quede dormido?

Merle: Para nada, el amo – Van es muy madrugador... Espera no me digas que crees que...

Millerna: Eso mismo... Aunque las únicas personas que nos lo pueden confirmar son... Van y Hitomi.

Merle: Con el amo- Van ni cuentes.

Millerna: Entonces será Hitomi... Vamos donde ella ahora mismo.

Merle: Pero el amo – Van

Millerna: Se lo que ordeno... Sin embargo quieres o no satisfacer tu curiosidad.

Merle se pone pensativa: Si el amo – Van se entera, se molestara mucho.. Aunque esta curiosidad esta que me mata.

Millerna: Te unes a la causa o no.

Merle: Me uno.

Millerna y Merle se dirigieron de inmediato a la recamara de Hitomi. Digamos que corrían a la velocidad de un Flato... La curiosidad las mataba. Al estar en frente de la puerta, empezaron a tocarla y al no recibir respuesta inmediata por poco y tumban la puerta a base de puro golpe si no es por una adormilada Hitomi que les dice que pasen.

Hitomi estirándose como un gato sobre su cama: Millerna... Vol..viste. Por cierto ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Merle muy seria: Hitomi tenemos que preguntarte una cosa muy pero muy importante.

Hitomi más despierta: Importante... ¿ Hice algo malo?

Millerna igual de seria que Merle: Es lo que queremos saber... ¿A habido algo entre tu y Van?

Hitomi se concentro ù.ú: No... A menos que lo de anoche no halla sido un sueño – Sonrojándose.

Millerna y Merle se miran.

Millerna: No me digas que...

Merle: ¿ El amo- Van y tu hicieron eso?

Hitomi: ¿Eso?

Merle: Tu sabes – Hitomi aun no la captaba es muy inocente.

Millerna: Hay Hitomi... ¿Qué hacen un hombre y una mujer cuando se quieren mucho?

Hitomi: Muchas cosas.

Millerna: Es verdad... Pero de todas esas cosas hay una con la que se hacen los bebes.

Hitomi ahí recién entendió todo el asunto: No me digan que ustedes dos piensan que..

Las dos mal pensadas: Aja, aja, aja.

Hitomi: No me imagine que fueran tan malpensadas.

Millerna: Por lo visto no paso nada.

Merle desanimada: Cierto

Hitomi: Que desanimadas se ven... y ¿Por qué pensaron eso?

Millerna: Como vinos a Van tan alegre...

Hitomi: Puede estarlo por muchas razones no solo eso.

Merle: Lo sabemos.. Pero por primera vez en su vida se levanto tarde y la causa no fue por estar enfermo.

Millerna: Y como tu también te despertaste tarde...

Hitomi: Yo siempre me despierto tarde... A menos que Merle me levante.

Merle: Él amo – Van me dejo una nota diciendo que no te despertara.

Hitomi: Y ¿Por qué más pensaron eso?

Millerna contesto esta vez: Mira Hitomi, no se si Van alguna vez te dijo que en Fanelia hay ciertas reglas que el soberano debe cumplir... Como en otros reinos.

Hitomi: Si me lo menciono hace mucho tiempo... No obstante nunca me dijo cuales eran.

Millerna: Bien hay una en especifico que pronto se va cumplir... Ni tan pronto.

Hitomi media asustada: ¿Cuál es?

Millerna: Dice que cualquier soberano siete años después de su coronación debe estar casado o por lo menos comprometido... En caso que no lo cumpla el consejo se encargara de conseguirle una esposa.

Hitomi: ¿Enserio?

Merle: Si... el consejo lo ha presionado mucho en ese aspecto... Sin embargo el amo –Van siempre los ha mandado al diablo.

Millerna: Pero como se suscitaron ciertos rumores que al final resultaron ciertos sobre Zaibach... Ah Van lo han presionado aun peor y el consejo no solo quiere que se case o este comprometido...

Merle: Si no que quieren un heredero al trono.

Hitomi: ¡ ¿Qué?!

Millerna: Si Hitomi... Tu comprenderás que una guerra pueden ocurrir muchas cosas y entre ellas que Van pierda la vida...

Hitomi: No digas eso ni de broma.

Millerna: Los dioses ojala no quieran que pase... Pero si sucediera y Van no dejara ninguna descendencia se provocaría un caos en Fanelia, porque varios países quisieran apoderarse de Fanelia, desapareciendo como país.

Hitomi: Eso seria una tragedia.

Millerna: Cierto... Y Van conoce ese riesgo pero el aun así se arriesgo a esperarte...

Merle: Por eso pensamos eso.

Millerna: Espera Merle aun falta más... Hitomi, unos días antes que volvieras Dryden le planteo esa posibilidad y digamos que se molesto un poco... A pesar de eso le prometió a Dryden que esta desgracia no pasaría y juro que un mes antes que se cumpliera su plazo Fanelia tendría un heredero al trono.

Hitomi: Van juro eso.

Merle: Sip.

Hitomi OO: Madre santa...- No es que Hitomi no deseara ser madre... Al contrario lo había imaginada muchas veces. En si no sabia que pensar entrando como en una especie de estado de shock.

Millerna se dio cuenta de eso y como para no atormentarla más con ese asunto le cambio de tema: Hitomi... Hitomi... – No respondía – HITOMI...

Hitomi: Si.

Millerna: Si no paso eso entre tu y él... ¿Qué sucedió?

Merle: Se reconciliaron.

Hitomi: No sé.

Merle: ¿Cómo que no sabes?

Millerna: Cuéntanos que paso y nosotros sacaremos las conclusiones. nn.

Hitomi les contó todo lo ocurrido entre Van y ella a la media noche. Millerna y Merle le obligaron a que les dijera todo con lujo de detalles y a cada rato decían: "Oh..." Como niñitas sorprendidas. Para al final analizar la situación en la que se encontraban ellos...

Con Van

Para él todo iba de maravilla o por lo menos mejor de lo que esperaba. Eries y los niños llegaron sanos y salvos a Fanelia. Al parecer Zaibach no había dado otro ataque aparte del de Freid y el de Palas. Aunque deberían estar alerta por si se les ocurriera la idea de poner un pie sobre Fanelia... Si lo intentaran el tenía una sorpresita para darles. Por otro lado necesitaba reparar a Escaflowne... No se lo había mencionado a nadie pero ese percance que tuvo en Freid había repercutido en él. Por lo visto sus alas no tenían la fuerza necesaria y él tenía un fuerte dolor. Si que le iba a costar esa gracia... El clan de Hispano eran unos careros de primera... La última vez la reparación le costo a Dryden un ojo de la cara. Pero valió la pena...

Van se dirigió al jardín trasero del palacio donde dejo reposando a Escaflowne. Iba a evaluar el mismo los daños que sufrió su guymelef. Encontrándose en ese lugar al que fue su compañero de juegos Serge.

Serge: Supuse que vendrías aquí.

Van: ¿Qué me estuviste buscando?

Serge: Si.

Van todo desganada: ¿No me digas que el consejo quiere entrar en sesión?

Serge: Me conoces... Si fuera eso ni te avisaría.

Van: Si no es eso ¿ Qué es?

Serge: Preguntarte ¿ Si le has propuesto matrimonio a la chica de la Luna Fantasma?

Van: Ah Hitomi... No... Creo que no lo haré.

Serge se quedo pasmado: Supuse que no se lo dijiste... Sin embargo no imagine que no pensabas hacerlo... ¿ Por qué?

Van: Ella tiene una vida y no se la puedo arrebatar así como así.

Serge: Entonces todos estos años la esperaste por gusto... Al final te acobardaste.

Van molesto: No me llames cobarde.

Serge: Que no... Si lo eres... Pensé que tu verdad querías a ese chica... La esperaste durante mucho tiempo y te enfrentaste al consejo en varias ocasiones para defender el amor que sentías por ella y al final para que.

Van: Ella no será feliz a mi lado.

Serge: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tu mismo fuiste el que me dijo que cada quien hace su propio destino... Ella te enseño eso.

Van: Simplemente lo sé...

Serge: Bien... Por lo visto no te interesara lo que oí sobre ella.

Van: ¿Qué oíste?

Serge: ¿Para qué?

Van: Dilo.

Serge: Como quieras... Supe por las chicas de la limpieza que tu querido primo Galo anda interesado en ella.

Van: Eso es imposible... Galo la culpa de la muerte de su padre y...

Serge: Se todo los pormenores de lo que paso en Palas... Sin embargo Galo la fue a ver e incluso se disculpo con ella por lo del Cruzade auque no recordaba nada... Como conocerás a Galo no es de los que se disculpa ni nada... Eso demuestra el interés que tiene por ella.

Van dijo entre dientes: Que ni se le ocurra coquetear a Hitomi.

Serge: Tienes mido que te la quite.

Van: No digas bobadas...

Serge se levanta: Si fuera tu no bajaría la guardia... – Al decir esto se fue.

Van para si se dijo: Que no baje la guardia... –

Van se acerco más donde Escaflowne, se puso a revisarlo. Solo tenía unos cuantos rasponcitos, nada serio. Lo único preocupante era la capa. Y al tocarla entro como en trance.

Vio una gran batalla, un montón de guymelef's negros, bestias y... ryujins de alas negras volando en el cielo. Ahí en el medio estaba Escaflowne junto con varios Guymelef's, dragones y soldados pero el ejercito enemigo los superaba en número. Todos luchaban y la sangre se derramaba a cantaros. El campo de batalla estaba lleno de muertos, hasta que al final él unció que quedo de su ejercito fue Escaflowne en medio de todos esos guymelef's negros. Todos lanzaron sus garras de Cleama a la vez atravesándolo. En ese instante todo cambia y ve a la misma mujer embarazada que vio la otra vez, que piensa es Hitomi, (No estaba seguro que fuera Hitomi) solo que ahora estaba sentada en una mecedora... Todo se vuelve muy luminoso cegándolo una voz dice " Vendremos por ellos" y regresa a la realidad.

Van no podía creer lo que vio: ¿ Por qué? ¿Por qué? Maldita sea... Hitomi.

Con Hitomi

Hitomi luego de informar todos los poneros de la noche salió con Millerna, Merle y los niños a pasear por el jardín principal. Los niños se pusieron a jugar con Merle a las chapadas, Hitomi y Millerna luego se unieron al verlos tan divertidos. Merle era una experta al escapar al igual que Hitomi, en cambio a Millerna los niños la cogían de punto. Pobre Millerna a cada cinco minutos o menos le toca perseguir a alguien. Hasta que alguien se compadecía de ella y se dejaba chapar.

En una de las escapadas de Hitomi no se fijo que una piedra se le atravesó en el camino tropezando inevitablemente y apunto de caer en la fuente. Si hubiera caído si que se sacaba la michi. Sin embargo fue sujetada por un caballero de melena dorada y ojos azules... No era Allen Schezar por que este se quedo junto con su esposa... Si no es Allen ¿ Quién será? Tatachan... Pues nada más y nada menos que Galo... Hitomi hubiera querido que mil veces que fuera Van... Pero bueno.

Hitomi en los brazos de Galo se separa: Gracias...

Galo: No es nada... Después de lo que hice, estoy en deuda.

Hitomi: No es para tanto... Tu no eras tu...

Maile vino a chapar a Hitomi: Chapada... - Ve a Galo - ¿ Quién eref? (Maile tenía problemas al pronunciar la ese)

Galo se agacha: Soy Galo Nelford, Príntipe de Deidlas... Princesa Maile.

Maile se quedo con carita de Oh: Tu también eref príncipe... Eftamof igualef.

Galo sonríe: Si...

Hitomi se sorprendió. No conocía ese lado amable de Galo: Te gustan los niños por lo visto.

Galo: Ah sí... Es que Maile me recuerda a mi hermanita menor, cuando tenía la edad de Maile.

Maile: ¿Tienef hermana?

Galo se dirige a Maile: Si dos… Mayra de doce años y Sofia de siete años. (Estas dos personajes se los dedico a mis sobrinas Mayra y Sophie)

Maile: Que fuerte tienef... Yo no tengo hermanaf – Hace puchero.

Hitomi: Teo es como un hermano para ti...

Maile: Teo me dejara de lado por fu hermano.

Galo para animarla: Quizás pronto tengas una...

Maile: ¿Tu crees?

Hitomi: Si…

Por atrás se escuchan los gritos de Van buscando a Maile y Hitomi.

Van: MAILE, HITOMI.

Maile se alegra: Ef tío Van... TÍO VAN – Se va corriendo, Dejando sola a Hitomi con Galo.

Van ve Maile acercarse a él corriendo.

Maile: Tío Van... Vinifte.

Van la alza en brazos y le pregunta: ¿Has visto a Hitomi?

Maile: Ti... eta con un chico... Galo.

A Van toda su sonrisa se va y gruñendo: Con Galo.

Maile: Ti tío Van.. te molefta.

Van con una sonrisa falsa para no asustar a la niña: No.

Maile: Bájame tío Van... te enfeñare donde etan... – La niña se baja y jala Van de la mano. Al llegar frente a la pileta ve a Hitomi con Galo hablando, riendo y sonriendo de lo más ameno. Los celos lo carcomían.

Van con voz de ultratumba: Hitomi... Millerna te busca.

Hitomi de lo más normal: Enserio... Bye Galo.

Galo: Hasta luego Hitomi, Van y Maile... Lesler también debe estar buscándome.

Galo se va todo normal sin antes despedirse de Hitomi y Maile con un beso en la mejilla. A Van eso le llego. Y de Van solo un apretón de manos que por poco y Van se la fractura.

Cuando ya se quedan solos Van le dice a Maile que valla donde sus mamá que él se quedaría un rato charlando con Hitomi. Maile se fue tranquilamente a darle el mensaje a su mamá. Van espera a que Maile se aleje lo suficiente para hablar con Hitomi y acecharla con preguntas.

Van molesto: ¿Qué hacías con Galo?

Hitomi: Con Galo nada... Solo hablábamos.

Van: ¿Hablaban? ¿ De qué?

Hitomi: Van estás bien... Mejor dejamos esto para después.

Van: Para después no... Dime que hacías con él... Que hablaban.

Hitomi: Solo me contaba de sus hermanas... Punto. – Hitomi de verdad le molesto la actitud de Van. Prefiere irse antes de terminar discutiendo con él.

Van: ¿ A dónde vas?

Hitomi: No te importa.

Van: Claro que me importa... Ahora dime.

Hitomi: Van tranquilízate...

Van: O de seguro te vas con él por eso me pides que me tranquilice.

Hitomi: Estás celoso de Galo.

Van: No.. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Hitomi: Se que no lo admitirás pero se te nota en los ojos.

Van: Te digo que no estoy celoso... Después de todo tu te regresaras a la Luna Fantasma.

Hitomi: ¿Quién te ha dicho que me voy?

Van: Yo.. Ya te he dicho que es mejor que nos separemos... Regresa a la Luna Fantasma.

( Se que estoy mezclando papas con camotes pero es que Van se rayo)

Hitomi: Espérate un momento... Primero te pones celoso y ahora me dices que me valla.

Van: Te digo que no estoy celoso... Y si quería hablar contigo es para volverte a decir que no quiero estar a tu lado... Quiero que te vallas a la Luna Fantasma.

Hitomi: Van te he dicho que no pienso irme... Yo si deseo estar a tu lado... No me digas que no voy a ser feliz a tu lado por que yo se que si lo seré.

Van: Si se que no serás feliz a mi lado es por que lo sé.

Hitomi: Así... Dime ¿Por qué?

Van: Primero sabes que podría morir en cualquier guerra, te dejaría sola. Segundo tu tienes una vida en la Luna fantasma. Y no te la pienso arrebatar.

Hitomi: Se que Gaea es un mundo donde se pueden suscitar guerras en cualquier momento pero no es diferente a mi mundo en el cual también hay guerras solo que no todos lo sienten. Y también se que podrías morir en esta o cualquier guerra o quizás ni siquiera eso... Todo el mundo tiene que morir en cualquier momento... Nadie tiene la vida comprada... y por lo de mi vida en la Luna Fantasma no te preocupes te tengo a ti y con eso me basta.

Van: Hitomi y si a ti te sucediera algo por algún error mío.

Hitomi: Alejarme de ti es el peor error.

Van: Si lo estoy haciendo es para protegerte no entiendes.

Hitomi: ¿Protegerme de qué?

Van: Diga lo que diga no te piensas ir.

Hitomi: Si.

Van: Si te dijera que no te quiero... Que no siento nada por ti... Te irías.

Hitomi: Se que no serias capaz de hacer semejante cosa... Tu me dijiste ayer que.

Van: Te mentí... Yo no te quiero, si lo dije fue por no hacerte sentir mal.

Hitomi: ¿Qué?... Van y el beso también..

Van: Si... Comprendí que yo.

Hitomi: No sigas no quiero seguir oyendo tus mentiras.

Van de verdad esto le dolía se estaba sintiendo peor que la otra vez: No son mentiras.

Hitomi llorando: Cállate...

Van se contuvo: Trate, trato de no herirte... Por eso es mejor que regreses a la Luna Fantasma... Si te dije que no será feliz a mi lado es por que yo... yo no... – A van se le partía el alma (Pensó "debo hacerlo por su bien") – ...

Hitomi llorando en silencio no dejo que terminara: No digas nada... – Lo mira a los ojos – Me voy. – Y se va corriendo, no quería volver a verlo no más...

**Fin del Capitulo –**

**Notas de autora: **Si se que soy una rata miserable. Pienso lo mismo. Yo en un principio pensé hacer la reconciliación en este capitulo. En especial luego de oír una canción. No obstante mi lado maligno ratamundesco me dio una mejor idea... "La reconciliación hazla en el siguiente capi" " Que peleen de lo lindo y será una reconciliación de lo más chévere" Eso espero...

Cosas que pasaran en el siguiente capi, Hitomi regresa a la Luna fantasma, Van tal vez la siga... Si la va seguir más le vale. Pasara algo entre ellos ¿Quién sabe? Lo que si sé es que pasaran muy buenos momentos en Tokio...

Porfavor dejen reviews acerca de este capitulo o si les gusto la historia. Se acepta todo tipo de comentario... Por si acaso si me llegara a equivocar en alguna cosa les informo que recién la corrección se llevara a cabo en dos semanas como mínimo... bbkid

Kmi-san

Estas en lo cierto que Dornkirk era el malo de la serie pero como lo mato Folken... Ya no esta. Y Garland por así decirlo fue su maestro y el que lo ayudo en cierto punto a creo su maquina de los deseos... Aunque hay una historia oculta en él que pronto la revelare.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: ¿Aun Sientes Algo Por Mi?**

En Gaea las cosas desde que Hitomi se regreso a la Luna Fantasma, estuvieron muy tristes. Merle por primera en toda su vida se enojo con su adorado Amo – Van r incluso le aplico la ley del hielo, Millerna también la apoyo aplicando la ley del hielo a él. Lo hicieron a pesar que Hitomi les explicara antes de irse que Van no tuvo nada que ver en la decisión que había tomado, aunque con solo mirarla a los ojos te podías dar cuenta que mentía. De seguro ese le hizo algo que la lastimo mucho. Y por más que lo averiguaran ella no iba a volver.

Por su parte Serena no entendía él ¿Por qué? Le afecto la noticia que Hitomi había partido a la Luna Fantasma. Ella suponía que si algún día llegara a oír semejante cosa, saltaría de alegría y tal vez hasta organizaría una fiesta, el señor Van estaría libre para ella. Sin embargo en ese momento se sentía triste y desolado, como si le hubiesen quitado una parte importante. Quizás esa misteriosa chica de la Luna Mística se había ganado la suficiente confianza para ser su amiga, que lastima que se fuera tan pronto.

Otros que andaban preocupados por la partida inesperada de Hitomi eran: Leo, Io, Inu, Naiad y Febe. Si esto continuaba yendo hacia un camino catastrófico, como lo calificado. No les quedaría otra alternativa más que tomar cartas en el asunto, revelar sus verdaderas identidades y sus intenciones. Algo que no pensaban hacer, aun, Por lo menos querían esperar hasta que se fiaran en ellos.

Antes de arriesgarse a cometer una imprudencia, debían analizar la situación en la que encontraba todo. Inu se encargaría de esto, gracias a que él poseía dotes para las artes de la adivinación, por lo cual tuvo que ser instruido en las diferentes técnicas para ver el pasado, presente y futuro de una cosa. En la que él se desempeñaba mejor era en la lectura de caracolas de mar. Esto consistía en reunir cierta cantidad de caracolas de diversas formas, luego arrojarlas sobre un mantel de color rojo y de ahí se hacia la lectura. Previamente se debía haber echo la pregunta sobre lo que deseabas saber. En este caso ¿Cómo iba ir la relación entre Van y Hitomi?

Inu hizo lo antes mencionado y leyó la predicción a sus amigos:

"Él teme por el porvenir de ambos, la sombra de lo duda lo asecha. Al parecer ha visto algo que lo confundió mucho. Esa ha sido la principal causa de su separación"

Leo le pregunto: ¿Una persona a intervenido en todo esto?

Inu: Si un hombre viejo, es malo por lo visto, no desea verlos juntos por eso a intentado por diferentes medios alejarlos, No obstante esta vez no ha tenido nada que ver... Es como si él, Van puso una barrera entre él y ella.

Naiad: ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Inu recoge las caracolas y las vuelve a tirar: Por protegerla... Él la quiere mucho. Sabe que esta equivocado pero no encuentra la solución correcta sus problemas.

Febe: ¿Hay posibilidad que vuelvan a estar a juntos?

Inu recoge las caracolas de nuevo y las lanza: Hay posibilidad, siempre y cuando él aclare su confusión, venza sus inseguridades... Debe tener mucho valor para poder confesarle sus miedos a ella... Cuando por fin haga esto volverán a estar juntos... Y por ahora esto no se muy posible.

Leo: ¿Ustedes que deciden? Intervenimos o no.

Io: Si esto continua como esta... Garland aprovechara esto y nos atacara.

Inu al oír el nombre de Garland se le escarapelo el cuerpo, poniéndose muy pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma... No entendía ¿Por qué ese nombre le causaba miedo? Y más aun si era la primera vez que lo oía.

Naiad lo noto: ¿ Estas bien Inu?

Inu con el mismo tono seco con el cual se refería a ella: Si.

Leo omitió el comentario de Naiad y prosiguió: Dudo que se atreva a poner un pie en Fanelia... Primero porque aquí fue donde encontraron al legendario Escaflowne y Segundo es por nada llaman a esta tierra de los dragones... No sé si han percatado pero los habitantes de este país han logrado domesticar a los dragones de tal forma que si se le ocurriera a alguien atacar esta tierra tendría que enfrentarse a una manada de dragones enfurecidos.

Febe: ¿Domesticar un dragón es posible?

Naiad: Si... En otra época esa fue nuestra mayor fuerza militar... Por eso es que nos llaman...

Inu: No estamos para clases de historia.

Io: Nuestro joven amigo tiene razón... Debemos pensar en que podemos hacer, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

Inu: Podríamos ayudar a reparar a Escaflowne.

Leo: ¿Está dañado?

Inu: La alas de dragón están rotas... En sí la tela.

Io: La tela... Los únicos que tienen el material necesario al alcance para repararlo son el clan de Ispano... Si no fuese por eso gustosos lo haríamos... Pero al menos Ispano les dará fabulosos descuentos.

Inu: Esperemos. Por que me contaron que la última vez les pidieron cincuenta millones de Gidaru, por la reparación.

Io se quedo con la boca abierta: Tan caro... Si que les vieron la cara de tontos... Eso es el doble de lo que pague por mi armadura Lideus.

Leo como si nada: Ispano sabia que el piloto es un ryujin...

Inu: Si.

Leo: ¿ Por qué les cobrarían de más?

Febe: Io tiene razón les vieron la cara de tontos.

Leo: Quizás... Pero dudo que lo hagan de nuevo. Está vez nosotros estaremos presentes.

Con Van

Van por fin ese día llamaría a la nave factoría del clan de Ispano. Todo estaba listo para que llegaran los susodichos. Van se subió sobre Escaflowne y acciono el dispositivo para llamarlos. Al instante apareció un inmenso haz de luz sobre el cielo de Fanelia junto con una nave inmensa. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad se quedaron estupefactos al ver tal espectáculo.

Como la vez anterior el clan de Ispano hizo el rito de reconocimiento, a pesar que reconocieron a Van, Dryden, Allen y Millerna. Aunque también a los misteriosos viajeros, que al notar su presencia extrañamente se pusieron muy nerviosos. Lo más raro para todos fue cuando les dijeron el costo de la reparación.

Van les pregunto: ¿Cuanto costara todo?

El miembro del clan volteo miro a Leo en especial y contesto: Mil Gidaru.

Van en shock, le pareció bastante barato: ¡¿Mil Gidaru?! -

El miembro del clan: Si, pague por favor.

Van: Si claro – Les entrego una bolsa con las monedas que equivalía esa cantidad.

Iniciándose la reparación de Escaflowne. A Van esto le resulto muy pero muy doloroso, sintió como si le arrancaran una parte de su cuerpo y luego se la volvieran a poner. Sin embargo Van aguanto el dolor, solo dio tres quejidos de dolor y no más. Para él eso no sé comparaba con el dolor que sentía al no estar al lado de Hitomi, ni el que le hizo a ella al decirle que no la quería. De seguro en este momento ella lo odiaría y él se lo merecía... Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para remediar todo esto sin dañarla y permanecer a su lado.

Cuando todo termina el mismo miembro del clan de Ispano que vino donde a él a un comienzo se aproximo a él: Hemos terminado nuestra labor. Recuerde que usted al llevar sangre de ryujin no le damos garantías.

Van: Si lo recuerdo.

Miembro del clan: Bien... Antes de retirarnos le advierto que no todo lo ve tiene que ser el futuro. Sino que puede ser el pasado... Hasta otra ocasión, Rey de Fanelia.

Van: Hasta otra oportunidad.

Van no entendió del todo lo que le dijo, acaso ellos sabrían que había tenido esas visiones. Si fuese así, como que no necesariamente tenía que ser el futuro que también podría ser el pasado. ¿ Pero cómo eso iba a ser el pasado? Es decir Hitomi y él no hicieron nada y tampoco a pasado todo lo que vio... No comprendía nada.

Luna Fantasma

Han pasado varias semanas casi un mes desde que Hitomi regreso de Gaea y Van le dijera que no la quería. Desde entonces ha intentado a volver a su antigua rutina. Despertarse temprano, ir a trabajar y retornar a su departamento a continuar trabajando o simplemente quedarse dormida después de llorar amargamente por él.

Ella a intentado olvidarlo, pensar que nunca lo conoció, que nunca lo amo y que nunca sintió sus besos por que a fin de cuentas sus besos llenos de mentiras y las palabras de amor que le dijera eran falsas. Lo más terrible de todo es que cada vez que lo hacia terminaba recordándolo, anhelando que viniese por ella y le dijese que todo las cosas que le dijo ese día solo eran puras tonterías. Que más deseaba.

Le dolía demasiado recordar los momento que paso con él, le resultaba difícil creer que todo fue un teatro y que su cruda realidad era estar y vivir con la soledad.

Yukari a la a ayudado a sobrellevar este asunto, apoyándola en todo y ateniéndola ocupada con todos los preparativos para su boda que se realizaría ese fin de semana y que por cierto Hitomi es la madrina. Yukari anda muy emocionada con todo. A pesar de eso a llegado a notar en varias oportunidades el cambio que sufrió Hitomi en su comportamiento. A tratado de indagar sobre lo sucedió en Gaea y en especial sobre Van y el motivo del regreso de Hitomi. Sin embargo Hitomi siempre esquiva el tema y ha Yukari no le quedaba de otra que respetar el silencio de su mejor amiga.

En estos día en especial Hitomi llego matadaza a su departamento, después de ir de compras por todo Tokio, resulta exageradamente exhausto, por lo que mañana ella decidió tomarse el día libre. De paso aprovecharía para ir a visitar las tumbas de su familia.

Al día siguiente alisto todo para salir fuera de la ciudad: Comida, ropa, dejar todo completamente cerrado. Esa noche pensaba pasarla en su antigua casa, probablemente ahí se sentiría menos dolida y más cercana a su familia.

Mientras colocaba todo en su jeep, le pareció distinguir una figura conocida en la puerta del garaje. " No podía ser él" Se dijo para si misma. No obstante al acercarse desaparece como si nada, todo fue una ilusión

Hitomi se dijo para si: "¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti? ¿ Por qué no puedo olvidarlo? Maldición" Recogió lo que hizo caer al suelo y lo metió en el jeep. Se introdujo ella también y puso al automóvil en marcha. Lo mejor seria alejarse de las cosas que se lo recordaran y no pensar en nada. " No ha nada mejor para olvidar que una buena canción..." Pensó.

Prendió la radio. En esa estación estaban pasando la canción de Wada Hiroki no necesito promesas. Hitomi cambio de estación.

Locutor de la radio: Aquí les ponemos una de las canciones más pedidas del día Mysthic Eyes.

Hitomi: Maldición. Volvió a cambiar

Radio: " Can't we see that love can be something so precious..." (Esta es parte de la letra Love, esta en el song track de Escaflowne)

Hitomi: Porquería. Cambio otra estación.

Locutor de radio: Ring... Esta canción va dedicada a Hitomi de parte de su ángel guardián.

Hitomi: Esto es el colmo. – Está vez puso el reproductor de cd's

Reproductor de cd's: Y si fuese por cobardía, toda esta melancolía... – El cd que estaba era el de Laura Paussini ( Les informo que el álbum del año pasado de ella, es bastante despechado)

Hitomi se harto estaciono el coche aun costado de la autopista y se puso a buscar un cd con música de verdad. La canción que se puso a escuchar a todo volumen fue Always del grupo saliva.

Hitomi se puso a cantarla: I LOVE YOU, I HATE YOU... – Siguio todo el camino con esa canción acompañada de How you remind me de Nickelback, Bring me to life de Evanesce, etc. Por supuesto que al llegar al cementerio bajo el volumen.

En el lugar compro un ramo de girasoles, otro de claveles y uno de hortensias. Los girasoles le encantaban a su madre mientras que a su padre y su hermano Jin les gustaban los claveles y hortensias. Además de comprar unos globitos.

Hitomi en un susurro: Hace tiempo que no vengo aquí – Estacio su auto en la playa de estacionamiento. Camino despacio por un sendero que la conduciría a las tumbas. Al llegar les puso las flores a su padre y madre y por último a su pequeño hermano Jin que en este momento tendría quince años, la misma edad que ella tuvo cuando visito Gaea por primera vez. Vivió tan poco tiempo que ni siquiera disfruto las buenas cosas de la vida... Hitomi al recordar a su familia se hico sobre sus rodillas, poniéndose a llorar.

Entre cada sollozo decía: Mamá, papá... Jin... ¿Por qué se fueron?... ¿Por qué me dejaron sola?... Estoy sola... Totalmente sola en este mundo.

Una voz detrás suyo y poniendo alguien su mano sobre su hombro: No está sola... Yo siempre estaré contigo. Siempre lo estaré.

Hitomi al oír esas palabras, se asusto, no sabia si voltear o no: Tal vez como en su sueño el que aparecería seria el anciano.

La voz: No piensas voltear – Se agacho y se pone frente a ella.

Hitomi levan la cabeza y ve a : Van.

Van: Si, soy yo.

Hitomi quiso ir, saltar sobre él y abrazarlo pero solo al recordar las palabras tan duras que le dijo. Prácticamente solo jugo con ella. Por lo que en forma dura esquivando su mirada carmesí: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Van comprendió lo que ella sentía, estaba enojada y no tenía porque reprochárselo después de todo el tuvo la culpa. Respondiéndole: Deseaba verte... Y Escaflowne me cumplió ese deseo.

Hitomi igual de dura: Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete.- " Por favor no te vallas" Mente.

Van pensativo: No puedo... No sé como.

Hitomi lo observa de arriba abajo: ¿ Qué piensas hacer?

Van: No lo sé... Tal vez vagar por la Luna Fantasma, hasta que encuentre una forma de regresar.

Hitomi: Te informo que la Tierra no es igual a Gaea... Es más peligrosa.

Van: ¿Qué sugieres?

Hitomi: No te puedo dejar desamparado... Estaría pagando mi deuda contigo.

Van desconcertado: ¿Una deuda?

Hitomi: La primera vez que fui a Gaea, no conocía nada ni a nadie. Tu me ofreciste tu casa y apoyo hasta que regrese... En esta oportunidad me toca a mi.

Van: ¿ Me consideras nada más una deuda pendiente?

Hitomi:... – Se acerco a las tumbas y se puso a rezar. Van hizo lo mismo, con la diferencia que utilizo una plegaria diferente ya al terminar dijo: No digas más que estas sola... Yo estoy a tu lado siempre aunque no sea físicamente en unas ocasiones.

Hitomi: Mejor cállate... Tu no estuviste los días en más te he necesitado... Lo único que has hecho es alejarme de ti...

Van: Que no estuve a tu lado... Él día que murió tu familia, el día que los enterraron yo estuve ahí... Yo imagine que fue un sueño pero ahora entiendo que si estuve...

Hitomi: Si como no ... Admítelo, yo fui un juego para ti.

Van: Como puedes decir que yo jugué contigo... No comprendes que si estoy aquí es por que...

Hitomi se tapa sus oídos con sus manos : Cállate... No pienso volver a caer en tus mentiras... Así que mejor guárdate tus palabras... De acuerdo. Ahora sígueme. Camino por el mismo sendero por el que vino, la diferencia es que Van la seguía dejando un gran trecho entre ellos.

Mente Van: Por lo visto, ella no me perdonara nunca, ni siquiera me dejo terminar ni que le pidiera disculpas. Fue en vano venir hasta la Luna Ilusoria y encontrar una solución sin que ella se perjudique... Quizá seria mejor regresar a Gaea... Sin embargo no sé como.

Hitomi le grita: Sube. – Indicándole el jeep.

Mente Van: ¿Qué rayos es esa cosa cuadrada? – Lo observa – Parece un carruaje sin caballos- Preguntándole: ¿Qué es?

Hitomi lo mira, él ponía una cara graciosa cada vez que descubría algo nuevo. Se veía tan lindo Mostrando una ligera sonrisa...Pero luego recapacita, él no podía parecerle lindo. Contestándole: Es mi automóvil... Sirve para movilizarnos a distancias muy largas.

Van con un foquito prendido sobre su cabeza, que no sé dio cuenta de la sonrisa de ella. Diciendo: Es como una carreta... ¿Dónde están los caballos?

Hitomi: Digamos que no los necesita... Funciona a base de gasolina.

Van: Gaso ¿qué?

Hitomi: Gasolina... Esa es su fuente de energía... Ponte es como una especie de energist.

Van: Comprendo.

Hitomi: Muy bien ahora sube.

Van desconfiado: ¿ Es seguro?

Hitomi: Por supuesto, no te va a comer.

Van con mucho recelo se mete en el jeep y Hitomi le abrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Ella es la que iba a conducir y antes de encender el carro prendió la radio y dijo: Todo listo.

Locutor de radio: Bien radio escuchas a pedido de fu que se la dedica a ex Muguen, les ponemos está canción Don't say that.

Hitomi mente: ¿ Cómo deseo que Van entendiera esa canción?

Don't say that

Darling no

Don't say anything at all

Because I've seen it now

Can't pretend anymore

"It ain't nothing"

Van por un milagro entendió la letra de la canción, parecía como si todas esas palabras en prosa le taladraran la cabeza.

And I'll do anything

Just tell me what it means

Cause I can't live in doubt anymore

Do we try or should we

Just say goodbye

Van hizo un comentario que más sonó a pregunto: ¿Fue bueno que nos separáramos?

Hitomi: Es preferible alejarte de una persona que no siente lo mismo que uno.

Van: ¿Tu aun sientes algo por mi?

Hitomi:... – No menciono palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a Tokio. Ella se puso a pensar "¿Aun siento algo por él?" " Solo estar a su lado siento maripositas en el estomago" Pero ella no lo iba admitir, él solo jugo con ella. Quizás con el pretexto de no lastimarla pero lo hizo. Su orgullo estaba primero.

Hitomi llevo a Van al centro comercial. Tenía que comprarle ropa, no podía andar en esas fachas. Primer debíqa conseguirle un terno, mañana sería la boda de Yukari Y Van la tenía que acompañar quisiera o no, Por lo que él debía estar bien vestido para la ocasión. Después que se probara un par de ternos, varias camisas y un millón de corbatas. Compro un terno negro, una camisa náutica, dos blancas y una a rayas, por últimos cinco corbatas de distintos modelos.

Lo más difícil de conseguir fue saber la talla de zapatos.

Hitomi le pregunto: ¿Qué talla de zapatos eres?

Van simplemente contesto: No sé, todos me los hacen a la medida.

Primero probaron talla 43, le quedaba chico, 44 tampoco hasta que al final fue talla 45. Luego de terminar con eso y hacer sufrir al pobre vendedor. Tuvieron que volver a la tienda de ropa por que a Hitomi se le olvido comprarle ropa de diario. Donde llevaron un par de pantalones, bermudas, polo, etc. Lo más vergonzoso para ella fue ir a la sección de ropa interior para hombres. Gracias a Dios que el vendedor que les toco era un santo que aguanta cada discusión por caprichos de Van.

Hitomi le ordeno: Entra al vestidor y pruébatelo.

Van como niño chiquito encaprichado: No pienso entrar ahí a probarme eso.

Hitomi: Entra y póntelos... Suficiente vergüenza me estás haciendo pasar.

Van: Te avergüenzas de mi.

Hitomi: No sé si habrás notado... Que soy la única mujer aquí parada, ayudando a un hombre a comprar... Su ropa interior. – Ya se iba a volver loca la pobre. Si que daba melo, sus ojitos botaban chispas, más bien fuego. Ordenándole- Así que te los vas a poner o sino te pasara lo mismo que a Galo en Asturia.

Van temeroso: Bien, entrare... No me demoro.

Hitomi: Más te vale.

Van a los cinco minutos regreso diciendo que le quedaban perfectos, la compra de ropa por fin termino. Solo faltaba ir al súper a comprar los objeto personales... Cepillo de dientes, una toalla, etc... Sin embargo antes debían comer, Hitomi busco un Mc Donald y pidió dos hamburguesas dobles con doble queso, salsa BBQ con lechuga y tomate para conservar la línea, dos porciones grandes de papas fritas, dos vasos de coca cola grande y dos Sunday's con fudge. Con eso lograrían engañar a la tripa que les estaba sonando.

Comieron felices y contentos su pequeño lonche, de ahí fueron al súper donde no paso nada interesante solo que Van quiso descuartizar a unos tipos disfrazados de muñecos que ofrecen cosas en los súper, por andar coqueteando a Hitomi... Van no entendería el japonés pero si las acciones de los sujetos... Casi los botan del establecimiento pero sin consecuencia alguna.

Al llegar al departamento de Hitomi, ella le ordeno que se bañara y que de ahí se iría a la camita como9 niño bueno. Van lo hizo, con el pequeño detalle que inundo el baño, un montón de burbujas, bueno una montaña de burbujas estaban en el corredor y las botellas nuevas de sales de Hitomi, se arruinaron, el shampoo se acabo, el jabón desapareció. Todo un desastre que tuvo que limpiar Hitomi. Van se quedo castigado en su habitación sin cenar...

A la mañana siguiente Hitomi madrugo por primera vez en toda su vida, era la boda de Yukari y tenía que ir al salón de belleza con Yukari, recoger el vestido de la tintorería, ver que todo quedara perfecto y alistar a Van... La tarea más dificil de todas.

La mañana fue muy atareada. Yukari tocaba como una loca desquiciada el timbre del depa de Hitomi. Él que le abrió fue Van, Yukari grito "AAAAAAAHHHH" Van no entendía ni papa hasta que apareció Hitomi a explicarle el asunto a Yukari. Quedaron que los amigos de Susumo se harían cargo de arreglar bonito a Van para la boda, mientras ellas se iban al salón de belleza. Susumo vino por Van unos quince a veinte minutos después y se lo llevo.

La hora de la boda llego y fue donde Hitomi después de varias horas vio a Van vestido de frac, bien peinadito, perfumadito y todo. Se veía recuero y a Hitomi se caía la baba, ella no fue la única las demás solteronas que asistieron a la boda se quedaron con el ojo tuerto y se morían de la envidia.

Después de la ceremonia religiosa vino la recepción que consist5e en pura fiesta y full borrachera. Aun comienzo por desgracia para los novios y padrinos de la boda debían decir frases bonitas sobre los novios y el matrimonio. Los únicos que dijeron frases bellas fueron Susumo y el padrino que fue Tadao Yamamoto amigo de la infancia de Susumo.

Luego vino la comida que consistió en Susshi, camarones, sopas y quien sabe que cosas más. Como siempre vino el momento de que la novia tirara y se supiera quien seria la siguiente en casarse. Yukari lo lanzo fuerte y tatatatachan el ramo le toca a... Van que estaba sentado en la mesa discutiendo con los palitos. Fue una verdadera sorpresa pero al final todo el mundo grito "Van y Hitomi serán los siguientes en casarse"

La hora de bailar llego y como es la costumbre en estrenar la pista son los novios, Yukari y Susumo escogieron la canción de Brydan Adams "Everything I do, I do it for you" con la que se comprometieron. Fue un momento Kodak que los suegros no duraron en tomar fotos, de ahí empezó el reventón. Todos se metían a la pista con sus parejas y hacían lujo de sus habilidades como bailarines. Mientras que otros se quedaban hablando en las mesas como le paso a Van y Hitomi. Que les hicieron un arduo interrogatorio donde las preguntas más importantes eran: ¿De dónde venía? ¿ A qué se dedicaba? ¿Cómo conoció a Hitomi? ¿Qué relación tenía con ella? ¿ Si eran enamorados? ¿ Desde cuando se conocían, etc. Lo más chistoso de todo es que Van no entendía ni pío ni pao. Lo único que comprendía es lo que hablaba Hitomi de un país latino se que llamado costa rica o rico. Después se lo preguntaría con que se comen esas cosas.

Hitomi descubrió en la fiesta que el idioma que hablaba Van era español. Por lo que todas las canciones en ese idioma se las puso a cantar y sacarla a bailar. Si que fue un mate de risa verlo bailar el asereje, más la macarena, la vida loca, MICA, etc... Bueno todo el mundo en esa fiesta hizo el roche de su vida. Eso si después a todos los invitados les enviarían una copia en DVD de la fiesta y si gustaban podían extorsionar a alguien.

Como en toda fiesta el cambio de parejas es inevitable y digamos que Van era uno de los más solicitados, incluso hasta hubo cola. Después de todo Hitomi dijo que ellos dos solo eran buenos amigos. Sin embargo los celos no pudieron más cuando pusieron lambada y una tipa de la secundaria que fue muy conocida por ser una jugadorasa de primera y una P.U.T.A casi se sobrepaso con Van, si no es por que de un golpe noqueo a la tipa y la llevo arrastrando fuera de la pista. Podría estar molesta con Van pero él era suyo y de nadie más.

Desde ese momento la fila de tipos que querían bailar con él desapareció por arte de magia. Ninguna deseaba terminar inconsciente y perderse tremendo reventón. Por lo que ambos pasaron la noche y la madruga bailando, baladas, rock como la de nirvana Smell Like Teen Spirit, Pop en todos los idiomas al igual que el rock y hasta reguetton como baila morena, gata celosa, lo que paso, paso, la gasolina, etc.

Cuando pusieron gata celosa Van inocentemente le pregunto: Hitomi, ¿Qué es perreo?

Hitomi se lo explico fácilmente: Es un baile que se baila así- Le señalo a una pareja que estaba perreando de lo lindo.

Van:¡¡¡ Oh!!!!

Hitomi: ¿Quieres bailarlo?

Hitomi como estaba pasadaza como los demás y digamos que también perreo un poco. Por que Van prefirió sacarla de la pista, necesitaban descansar después de estar en la pista por horas.

Los dos se divirtieron mucho en la fiesta, les sirvió para limar las asperezas de su relación. Aunque todavía no habían vuelto del todo, a pesar que en varias ocasiones estuvieron apunto de besarse, ella reaccionaba separándose de él sin embargo al final ella fue la que estuvo apunto de hacerlo no obstante Van no quiso aprovecharse de ella, ante todo el era un caballero.

Pasaron las horas y por fin llego a su fin la fiesta, La makarena y el asereje lo dejaron atrás todos estaban con las copas vacías y la mayoría de invitados se iban a sus respectivas casa. Antes por supuesto se despedían de los novios deseándoles lo mejor en su vida de casados. Casi todos por su estado de ebriedad tomaron taxis y Van y Hitomi no fueron la excepción. Como Hitomi se paso de copas, en si la diferencia entre ella y una cuba no había mucha, no podía conducir su jeep y Van que estaba mucho más sobrio que ella, no sabía conducir. Por lo que los padres de Yukari se ofrecieron a llevarlos y Van acepto gustoso.

Van llevo a Hitomi en sus brazos hasta su habitación, la recostó suavemente en su cama, le quito los zapatos y cuando ya se iba a ir a dormir. Hitomi entre despierta y dormida le dice: Van, no te vallas, no me dejes sola.

Van: Hitomi no te dejare sola... Voy a dormir.

Hitomi sin abrir los ojos: Échate conmigo.

Van sonrojado: Hitomi no es apropiado... Descansa – Le da un beso en la frente.

Hitomi lo sujeta del cuello y con la misma voz adormilada: Nadie se va enterar... Échate hasta que me duerma.

Van: Está bien... Pero antes me sueltas. – Ella lo soltó y él se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello cenizo. Ella se junto más a él y lo abrazo fuerte, fuerte como para que no se le escape. Pasando ambos lo que quedaba de noche en esa posición.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para ellos. Van se despertó antes que ella sin embargo igual de tarde. Serian aproximadamente las dos de la tarde. Con cuidado de no despertarla se levanto de la cama yéndose en dirección al baño. Tenía que quitarse la resaca con un buen duchazo a pesar que solo bebió unas cuantas copas, era suficiente para tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Debía admitir que esa fiesta estuvo de lo mejor y fue la primera vez que la pasaba bien, tendría que ver la presencia de Hitomi, seguro que sí.

Está vez Van no tuvo ni un solo problema con la ducha ni las sales, ni tampoco con las burbujas de baño. Solo lo tuvo con las toallas, no recordaba el lugar exacto donde Hitomi le dijo que las guardaba. Busco por largo tiempo hasta que llego a la sala de lavado, encontrándola bien extendidas en sus narices.

Una hora y media más tarde Hitomi recién se levantaba aun aturdida por el reventón de anoche. No recordaba como llego a su casa y mucho menos a su alcoba. Lo único que se le vino a al memoria es que le pidió a Van que no la dejara sola y él al final accedió. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo él o si durmieron juntos... ¿Pasaría algo entre ellos y ella no lo recordaba? De solo pensarlo el dolor cabeza que tenía empeoro... Si paso tarde o temprano se enteraría... Pero bueno lo que más necesita en ese momento era un buen baño y una taza de café bien cargado.

Hitomi se dirigió al baño, encontrando regado en el baño el terno que le compro. Probablemente ya se había despertado y tomado un baño. Al menos está vez no hizo ningún desastre como los días anteriores. No había señales de inundación o por lo menos tenía shampoo, jabón y sus sales estaban intactas. A diferencia de Van, Hitomi lleno la tina, vertió sus sales en el agua. Relajándose al instante, se puso dos rodajas de pepino, debía desaparecer esas terribles ojeras. Si de ella hubiera dependido se quedaría todo el día en su tina.

Por fin logró despejar su mente con todo lo relacionado a la boda de Yukari, ahora debía pensar en su relación entre Van y ella. Trato de evitarlo pero ese era un buen momento para sacarlo a relucir. No entendía el ¿Por qué de sus acciones? ¿Debía sentirse feliz de verlo de nuevo? ¿De tenerlo cerca?.. Ella estaba contenta después de todo, no obstante no se encontraba segura de creer en sus palabras. Primero le decía que la amaba, luego que se alejara, otra vez que la quería llegando a besarla de una forma tan apasionada, después le pidió que se fuera que no la quería por eso regreso a la Tierra y ahora después de un mes venía a buscarla a decirle que la quería. Y si esto solo fuera una mentira más ¿Debía creer en él?...

La respuesta a su pregunta fue un AUGH...Miércoles... Un objeto de vidrio y muchos mier#$... Y cara©$... Me corte. Dándole aviso que su baño termino y que debía ir por su botiquín. Salió del baño con una toalla puesta acompañada de su botiquín de Hello Kitty. Se dirigió a la cocina, ahí había sucedido el desastre. Al entrar en la estancia vio dos vasos rotos, un cuchillo ensangrentado y un... "Dedo"...

Hitomi grito: VAN TU DEDO... – Hitomi recoge lo que seria el dedo y lo mete en el refrigerador.

Van se asusta, se voló un dedo, levanta sus manos y se pone a contar sus dedos: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 la otra 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5. Hitomi tengo todos mis dedos.

Hitomi lo ve: Si eso no tu dedo ¿Qué es?... – Mira la tabla de picar y ahí hay una zanahoria- Tu dedo es una zanahoria.

Van se empieza a reír: Jajajajajajaja... Una zanahoria... Me asuste.

Hitomi le da una palmada en la espalda: Me asustaste tonto.

Van no parando de reír: ¿Yo?... Si la que comenzó con el dedo zanahoria fuiste tu.

Hitomi: ¿No sé quien grito AUGH y unas palabrotas?

Van: ¿Qué querías? Me corte mi dedito – Le muestra su dedo índice que tenía un pequeño corte y brotaba un poco de sangre.

Hitomi ¬¬: Mucho secándolo para eso.

Van con ojitos de borreguito: Me dolió...

Hitomi: En batalla haz sufrido peores heridas y no te quejabas.

Van acerca su rostro al de ella: Es que ahora tengo quien me consienta.

Hitomi retrocede, no fijándose en los vidrios rotos del suelo, cortándose el pie: AUGH.

Van angustiado: ¿Qué paso?

Hitomi con la misma cara de borreguito que Van: Me corte mi pie.

Van la levanta en brazos y la lleva hasta una silla. Recién percatándose que solo llevaba una toalla encima, sonrojándose.

Hitomi se ríe: Que lindo te vez cuando te sonrojas.

Van no le hizo caso al comentario, pero sin bajar el rubor de sus mejillas: Muéstrame tu pie.- Lo sujeto con delicadeza, examinándolo, ve el corte no era muy profundo con pedacito de vidrio: ¿Tienes pinza?

Hitomi: Si... En el maletín rojo de allí.- Se l señalo. Van fue por él y saco la pinza y antes de empezar, le dijo: Te va a dolor un poco.

El procedimiento fue sencillo pero muy doloroso, sacándole la esquirla, ella por puesto grito: AUGHHHHH...

Van: No llores, no me gusta verte así.

Hitomi: ...

Van con gran parsimoniosidad le limpio, le curo y vendó la herida. Ella después hizo lo mismo con él, le curo su pequeño corte. Él sólo la observaba. Pronto dieron las seis de la tarde, el día se veía gris en Tokio y ellos no había comido nada desde la fiesta.

Hitomi: ¿Tienes hambre?

Van: Si... Pero no puedes ir con pie lastimado.

Hitomi: ¿Quién te dijo que voy a salir? Voy a pedir una pizza por teléfono.

Van: ¿Qué es pizza?

Hitomi: La pizza es... una comida muy rica ¿Te gusta el jamón y el queso?

Van: Si.

Hitomi: Bien, estoy segura que te gustara. – Se levanta con cuidado dando un leve quejido.

Van: No debes levantarte. – Intento cargarla.

Hitomi: No es necesario... Yo puedo hacerlo.

Van: ¿Segura?

Hitomi: Si...- Fue al teléfono que estaba incrustado en la pared, marco el número de la pizzería.- Buenas ¿La pizzería Nona mía?... Quisiera dos pizzas una familiar y otra mediana... Americana las dos... ¿Pan al ajo?... Está bien una porción... De postre dos porciones de mmmm espere un minuto Van te gusta el pie de limón o prefieres tarta de fresas.

Van: Tarta de fresas.

Hitomi hablando de nuevo por teléfono: Deme dos porciones de tarta de fresas y un pie de limón... Nada más... ¿Cuánto tiempo se demoraran... De acuerdo... ¿Mi dirección?... Soy Kansaki Hitomi, ahí debe estar apuntada mi dirección... Esa es me la trae rápido que nos morimos de hambre... Hasta luego.

Van la ve y le pregunta: Por lo visto te gusta el pie de limón.

Hitomi: Es muy rico... Yo sabía que te gustaba la tarta de fresas.

Van: Me gusta mucho pero no tanto como el tocino del cielo.

Hitomi: Se nota que te encantan los postres.

Van nostálgico: Es verdad... Me gustan mucho, por que me recuerdan a mi madre, ella nos preparaba a Folken y a mi gran variedad de dulces delicioso... Después que ella desapareció nadie volvió a preparar postres tan deliciosos como esos otra vez... Salvo tu.

Hitomi: ¿Yo?

Van: Si tu me preparaste ese tocino del cielo buenísimo.

Hitomi: Yo juré que se lo comió otra persona... Este voy a vestirme.

Hitomi se dirigió a su habitación donde se puso un pantalón de buzo delgado y un polo, quería estar cómoda, como tampoco pensaba salir. Oyó el timbre de la puerta, saco la billetera de su bolso. No sé equivoco era el chico de las pizzas.

Hitomi reviso que la orden estuviera completa y van se acerco y al ver como el repartidor se puso a examinarla de pies a cabeza se puso muy celoso por poco y lo asesinaba con la mirada. De milagro que no reto a duelo o quiso descuartizar como a los tipos del súper. Eso fue un alivio, por lo menos aprendió que no debía estar descuartizando a todos los hombres que le coquetearan a Hitomi.

Hitomi sirvió la mesa con la ayuda de Van que se encargo de sacar los platos y vasos de la alacena, cuando todo estuvo listo se pusieron a comer. A Van le encanto toda la comida. Mientras Hitomi quería conocer los detalles de lo ocurrido en la noche y parte del reventón. La pregunta del año ¿Cómo comenzar?... Se dejo de dar vueltas y fue al grano...

Hitomi de forma casual: Van ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta?

Van espero pasar su pedazo de tarta y le contesto: Bastante buena... La mejor en la que estado.

Hitomi "Primero le preguntare sobre la fiesta": Por pura casualidad tuve algún comportamiento indebido... Algo de lo que me tenga que avergonzar toda mi vida.

Van pensativo: ¿Algo que te avergüence?... No nada, solo noqueaste a una chica.

Hitomi media molesta: Eso por supuesto que lo recuerdo... Es algo que me enorgullece.

Van la ve: ¿Te enorgullece? ¿Por qué?

Hitomi: Puse en su lugar a Kikyo Sakamoko, la zorra más zorra de todo Japón, se quiso propasar contigo. (Disculpen si a alguien le molesta que use el nombre de Kikyo pero es el nombre de la tipa más zorra que conozco)

Van: Se nota que no te simpatiza.

Hitomi: Simpatizarme esa estas loco... Ah esa se le conocía como la roba enamorados de la escuela e incluso en la universidad a una amiga que estuvo apunto de casarse le quito el novio... Es de lo peor... – Mente de Hitomi "Esperen me estoy desviando del tema"- No hay que hablar de esa tipeja que me da cosa...

Van sin dejar de comer su tarta: Como gustes.

Hitomi dudo un momento pero se armo de valor tenía que preguntárselo: Van...

Van con su cucharita en la mano: ¿Si?

Hitomi avergonzada: Este..Pues... Como decirte... Y quisiera saber lo de..

Van comprendió el porque del nerviosismo de ella, deseaba preguntarle si paso algo entre ellos y con toda serenidad le respondió: Anoche no ocurrió nada... No sería capaz de aprovecharme de ti. – Van comió su último pedazo, se levanto de su asiento y llevo los platos al lavadero.

Hitomi al escuchar esas palabras se calmo, quedándose un corto tiempo callada y luego le dijo: Yo los lavo...

Van dejo los platos y antes de irse: Gracias por la comida. – Se va.

Una tormenta se desato en la ciudad de Tokio, con rayos, truenos y relámpagos. A Hitomi no le agradaba para nada. Antes si sucedía esto podía ir al departamento de Yukari y pasaba la noche allí. Pero ahora Yukari estaría en Punta Cana muy feliz con Susumo en su Luna de Miel... En cambio ella ahora estaba solita en su habitación aterrada y Van se halla en la alcoba continua. Sin embargo no iría a molestarlo por una tontería como está...

Hitomi mente: "Tengo mucho miedo... Vannnnn..." – Se levanto de su cama y fue rapidito a tocar la puerta de Van.

Toc,Toc.

Van adormilado: ¿Quién es?

Hitomi: Yo.

Van: ¿Quién yo?

Un trueno suena y Hitomi grita aterrada: Yo Hitomi... DÉJAME ENTRAR.

Van abrió la puerta, lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos bóxer (Comprendan que es verano y si no me equivoco en Tokio hace mucho calor). Hitomi lo ve quedándose con la boca abierta, otro trueno cae y ella se abraza de él por el miedo que le dio ese sonido. Van la abraza protectoramente y con voz dulce: Aun te dan miedo los truenos ¿Verdad? – Hitomi asiente con la cabeza – No les temas... Yo estoy aquí.

Hitomi sin soltarse de él: ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?

Van nervioso: Este...Bueno

Un relámpago cae junto con un trueno, haciéndose ese ruido horrible, se abraza a un más fuerte a él: Por favor... Prometo no molestarte.

Van sin soltarla: No me molestas... Para nada, solo que...

Hitomi se quedo en sus brazos protectores y en forma suplicante: Por favor, tengo mucho miedo y no me gusta pasar noches como esta sola.

Van como se podía negar a tanta suplica. Sin embargo pasar la noche con ella era una verdadera tentación y muy pero muy grande. Y si no fuese por el cansancio y que ella estaba muy pasa de copas ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiese pasado anoche?

Hitomi al no oír respuesta: Van te lo pido.

Van: Está bien... Pero hasta que concilies el sueño.

Hitomi: No... Te quedas conmigo hasta mañana.

Van: Veremos... Vamos a tu habitación. – La alzo en brazos, no había borrado de su memoria la cortada que ella tenía en el pie. (Se que la cargada es lo mismo que hacen los recién casados, cuando el novio lleva a la novia en brazos hasta sus aposentos)

Hitomi se sonroja: No es necesario...

Van: Déjame hacerlo ¿Si? – Al no recibir objeción alguna siguió. La llevo hasta su habitación y la recostó en sobre su cama. Él simplemente se sentaría a un lado como lo hizo en la madrugada.

Hitomi con carita de borreguito: Échate... – Van lo hizo, otro turno suena y ella se aferrá a él y le dice: SÍ.

Van no entendía: ¿Si qué?

Hitomi sigue sujetada a él: Si a tu pregunta.

Van: ¿Cuál de todas?

Hitomi: ¿Si aun sentía algo por ti?... Si... Aun te amo Van – Lo jalo hacia ella besándose con tranquilidad por pocos momentos hasta que la misma Hitomi profundizó la caricia acercándolo más, posó sus manos por la espalda de Van y se recostó de nuevo llevándolo con ella.

Él le respondió: Yo también te amo... Te amo con toda mi alma - La besó con fuerza en los labios varias veces saboreando la embriagante esencia, después se paseó por su cuello despacio despertando su piel y arrancando más de un suspiro de su garganta. Van se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, perdiendo toda razón así tan cerca de ella, besándola y empezando a bajar por su escote con sólo una pequeña distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, divagó por la idea de detenerse pero antes de concretarla Hitomi hizo un movimiento juntando sus caderas con lo cual no pudo evitar quejarse por el escalofrío que lo recorrió y hacer estremecer su virilidad.

Al verse en esa situación fuera de sí, intentó separarse pero la mujer entre sus brazos no se lo permitió. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos en los que Hitomi le pidió que la amara sin medidas en ese momento y Van al no tener ninguna buena razón, sus dudas y sus miedos le parecieron cosas insignificantes en ese instante como para detenerse decidió hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Las distancia entre sus cuerpos terminó dando paso a nuevos besos apasionados y profundos, las manos de Van bajaron por sus costados hasta el borde del camisón que descorrió con lentitud acariciando sus piernas, sintió luego la ropa interior de la chica, una suave tela de encaje que no dudó en palpar con las yemas de los dedos hasta inmiscuirse un poco.

Hitomi lo sintió como la acariciaba de esa forma tan íntima y dejó sus labios para besar su cuello bajando un poco más para comenzar a besar su pecho, con un sutil movimiento se giró para quedar encima de él y poder hacerlo con más libertad. Así siguió mientras con sus manos suaves puso las de él en sus caderas alzando la tela que ya le molestaba.

Van entendió la señal y rozando su piel sacó el pequeño camisón que la cubría por completo y fue entonces cuando vio por primera vez en toda su esplendor las dos montañas que toda mujer posee.

Van le dijo: Eres relativamente hermosa... Te amo - Se irguió un poco tomándola por la espalda y comenzando a besar sus pechos primero con ternura pero conforme los suspiros de la chica se hicieron más frecuentes sus caricias se tornaron más marcadas y firmes.

Hitomi creyó por un momento que perdería la respiración mientras él la besaba así, guiada por el instinto se acomodó un poco sobre él y lo escuchó dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza mientras su masculinidad se hacía sentir entre sus piernas, demasiado excitante para ambos. Llevó sus manos hasta el bóxer intento quitárselos sin interrumpir lo que él hacía, al no lograrlo la reacción de Van fue recostarla de nuevo sobre la cama y volver a besar sus labios, la distancia ausente le hizo sentir sobre su fuerte pecho las formas desnudas de Hitomi, así que aproximó sus manos para sólo rozarlas con las yemas de los dedos.

Estando así le fue más fácil quitar el boxér del hombre. Cuando lo tuvo así desnudo ante ella empezó dejando un dulce camino de besos húmedos sobre su cuello, uno detrás de otro; dulces y placenteros, pronto no se resistió a acariciar su virilidad sin mucho recato, de inmediato lo escuchó gemir con suavidad ante su caricia e intensificó algo el ritmo hasta que él se separó y la incitó a darse la vuelta.

Miró el cabello de Hitomi caer desordenado sobre su espalda y lo hizo a un lado para poder besarla y acariciar su piel despierta. Bajó con lentitud hasta su cintura estremeciéndola mil veces, un poco más abajo se topó con la única prenda que vestía la chica, quitándola también despacio con otras embriagantes caricias más íntimas. Ella se movió para quedar de nuevo mirándolo de frente con los ojos inundados de lágrimas saladas y desconcertantes que brotaban lentas y sublimes para morir después al caer, besó sus labios con los propios palpitantes y rojos. Él la miró llorar y dudó un segundo pero la forma en que la conocía le hizo saber que las gotas cristalinas de su rostro no dolían. Hitomi posó sus manos en el pecho de Van acariciándolo mientras él se inmiscuía suave en su intimidad. Pocos instantes así se transformaron en una tortura que él decidió terminar.

La tomó por la cintura sin dejar de besarla y se introdujo algo en ella, Hitomi lo sintió algo dentro de sí y sus músculos se tensaron mientras sus labios pidieron un beso más profundo, si es que era posible. Conforme entró más, ella se estremeció hasta sentir algo de dolor provocado por la primera vez que alguien estaba así tan dentro de su ser, inconsciente se quejó con debilidad.

Van se detuvo dudando de haberla lastimado, la miró a los ojos con seriedad y ella respondió asiéndose a su espalda para recargar el rostro en su cuello. El gesto fue suficiente para que él continuara adentrándose con suaves movimientos, un vaivén lento que paulatinamente aumentó su intensidad hasta convertirse en envestidas casi rudas que los llevaron al éxtasis cuando un líquido tibio recorrió el interior de la chica. Así consumaron toda la pasión que el amor profundo les daba, con calma dejaron abrazados que sus corazones retomaran el ritmo normal al igual que sus respiraciones.

Un tiempo después Hitomi descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Van, esa sesión de besos y caricias resulto verdaderamente agotador pero realmente placentero. Esto significaba que después de todo se reconciliaron y él de verdad la amaba como se lo dijo en pleno acto... O tal vez sería igual que la otra noche, una mentira...

Hitomi pensó: "Van no sería de engañarme con una cosa tan seria." "Si lo hiciera, sería un patán" "Él no es así" "¿Debo confiar en él?"... Al pensar en esas hipótesis, su cuerpo de lo que estaba relajado se tenso.

Van se dio cuenta de inmediato, preguntándole con voz dulce: ¿Estás despierta?

Hitomi asiente con la cabeza.

Van le acaricia el pelo y la espalda, tratando que ella se volviera relajar pero logro el efecto contrario. "Extraño" Pensó... Diciéndole: ¿Te preocupa una cosa?

Ella asiente de nuevo.

Van: ¿Qué es? Si se puede saber.

Hitomi se gira, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Preguntándole: ¿Qué significa para ti esto que acabamos de hacer? – "De verdad necesito saberlo" Pensó.

Van no le contesto, debía analizar muy bien sus palabras, para manifestar lo que sentía realmente en ese momento.

Hitomi entendió mal su silencio, agachando la cabeza y diciendo triste con voz quebradiza: Nada... Esto no significo nada para ti... Nada – Las lagrimas caprichosas escapaban de sus ojos esmeralda. Apretó los nudillos e intento irse de la cama. Sin embargo el la detuvo sujetándole la mano, reprochándole: ¿Por qué imaginas semejante cosa?

Hitomi con lagrimas sobre la cama que fue testigo de su pasión, le contesto: Porque te conozco o creo conocerte... Sé que únicamente dos veces estuvimos apunto de terminar como esta noche... Una de ellas fue la última que pase en Fanelia... Sé que si no te hubieras detenido, me hubieras echo tu mujer... Y tu al día siguiente me dijiste que todo fue una mentira – Más lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos - ¿Puedo creer en ti?

Van se sintió como una rata miserable, el ser más miserable de todo el universo. Había dañado con sus palabras a la persona que más amaba, rompió la confianza que ella tenía en él. Maldita la hora en que tuvo esas visiones. Sino hubieran sido por ellas, no tendría ninguna de esas dudas y miedos. Si esto continuaba y no compartía nada de sus miedos con ella estaba seguro que la perdería para siempre, no habría otra oportunidad para hablar sobre ello. Pero antes debía aclarar esto con ella.

Van le sostiene el rostro y le dice: Hitomi... Yo te amo con todo seria capaz de todo por ti.. te lo digo con sinceridad... Te pido que por favor creas otra vez en mi.

Hitomi: Van yo creo en ti – Lo abraza y le pregunta. Entonces ¿Qué significo para ti?

Van se volvió a quedar pensativo y le responde: Fue mi sueño echo realidad... Hacerlo con la persona que amas es maravilloso... No tengo palabras exactas para expresarlo... Espera si tengo una... Hicimos el amor del bueno.

Hitomi con rubor en sus mejillas: Van, me haces sonrojar.

Van se ríe: jajaja... Te vez bellísima y las ganas de hacerte de nuevo el amor crecen. – Hitomi se puso aun más colorada. El la acaricia, dándole un pequeño beso y antes que continúen él lo se separa y en forma sería: Antes que sigamos ¿Quieres regresar conmigo a Gaea?... – Hitomi le iba a dar un certero si – No respondas aun. Deseo contarte esto que me preocupa mucho y si después de esto decides quedarte aquí lo comprenderé.

Hitomi: Me estas asustando.

Van: Hitomi debo contártelo, es la razón por la cual te he dicho tantas tontería la otra vez.

Hitomi intrigada: ¿La razón?

Van: Si... Desde que me rescataron en Freid he tenido una serie de visiones, si se les puede llamar así.

Hitomi: ¿Visiones? ¿Sobre qué?

Van dudando: Sobre nosotros, creo

Hitomi: ¿Crees?

Van: No estoy seguro que seas tu o si soy yo... Te veías diferente.

Hitomi: ¿Diferente?

Van: Si... Tu cabello lucia más largo, casi te llegaba a la cintura y digamos que... Estabas esperando a nuestro hijo...

Hitomi se sorprendió: ¿Estaba embarazada?... – Asimilando la noticia. - Eso te preocupa.

Van: Si

Hitomi: ¿Por qué? Acaso no deseas tener hijos conmigo o ¿qué?

Van: Por supuesto que deseo tenerlos... Pero en ese momento no era apropiado para que nazca un niño.

Hitomi: ¿Cómo que no era apropiado?... Digamos que no se muy apropiado que una pareja que no esta casada viva en un mismo departamento y que hagan lo que hicimos... Y digamos que eso no te importo mucho, ni a mi tampoco.

Van: No es lo mismo... Porque nosotros nos amamos y no ponemos en riesgo nada.

Hitomi: Mi imagen esta en juego, la tuya también... Por que si no me equivoco en Gaea el rey no puede estar acostándose con quien sea sin haberse casado. ¿No?

Van: Ese es un asunto aparte... a lo que me refiero es que en ese momento se iba a suscitar una nueva guerra. Tu vida y la de ese pequeño corrían peligro por eso teníamos que separarnos... Tu llorabas y al final fue como si supiera que ellos, nosotros no nos volveríamos a ver... Después de eso me entro mucho miedo de dejarte desamparada con un niño... Yo no deseo eso para ti.

Hitomi: Tu no lo harás.

Van en tono frío: Si llegase a morir en batalla, no podría remediarlo.

Hitomi: No digas eso ni de broma...

Van: Es una posibilidad.

Hitomi llorosa: Tu no morirás... Si llegase a ver una guerra como dices y tuviéramos que separarnos, se que tu volverás, veremos crecer a ese niño y tendremos otros más.

A Van casi no le cabía duda que esa mujer que vio era Hitomi, las dos sonaban iguales: Hitomi, lo dudo por que luego de tener esa visión tuve otra semanas después, el día que te dije que te fueras, unas horas antes fui donde Escaflowne y vi mi muerte, entiendes.

Hitomi desesperada al oír esas palabras empezó a llorar con fuerza y le dice: Tu no morirás, lo sé, tu no morirás... Van...

Van: Hitomi... Lo haré y lo peor es que será cuando tu todavía estás embarazada... Te vi, tu vientre voluminoso que lo acariciabas mientras tu permanecías sentada en una mecedora... De ahí no vi más.

Hitomi se quedo en silencio al oír lo último, quizás la mujer que vio cuando sostuvo la cajita de música, seria la misma de la que habla Van... ¿Seria ella?... "No"... Se aferró más a él y le dijo: Tu no morirás... Lucharemos para cambiar ese destino y haremos el nuestro si lo deseamos de verdad.

Van la vio con ternura, como amaba a esa mujer de verdad la amaba y por eso no resignaría a un futuro tan cruel como ese. Le dio un ósculo y le limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos: No llores más, te he dicho que no me gusta verte así... – Ella trato de contenerse sin embargo solo hacerse a la idea que él pronto moriría, le dolía demasiado. Él intento calmarla: Hitomi, tienes toda la razón, nosotros cambiaremos nuestro destino como lo hicimos la otra vez... Y si llegásemos a fracasar en el intento... Ten por seguro que pasaremos los momentos más inolvidables de nuestras vidas.

Hitomi: Van.

Van: Hitomi... A pesar de todo. ¿Deseas venir a Gaea conmigo?

Hitomi: Si... Por supuesto que si. – Se abalanza sobre él, lo besa apasionadamente, continuando lo que dejaron en espera. Debían aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo que tenían juntos... ¿Quién sabe cuando acabaría?

**- Fin Del Capitulo -**

**Notas de autora:** Antes que nada disculpen la demora... La Pc no la pude utilizar por lo que no pude pasar nada de mis apuntes... Luego escribir la parte del Lemon fue relativamente difícil para mi es la primera vez que escribo uno por lo que tuve que usar modelos... Les juro que todo el tiempo que escribi eso me puse más roja que un tomate...

Segundo kisiera agradecer mucho al canal de VH1 por su especial las mejores canciones para poner en tu boda. Gracias a eso se me ocurrió el escenario del matrimonio de Yukari. A otros que debo agradecer son a U2 – por su song Electrical storm, a Robi Drago por su canción "Más y más", al grupo saliva por su canción always... A varios fics de Escaflowne e Inuyasha que me ayudaron con el Lemon... Y por supuesto al culpable que halla tenido inspiración. Gracias idiota si no fuera por toy molesta contigo no se ocurría nada...

Kmi – san: Sorry pero a Galo no he pensado meterlo con alguien, no por ahora. Respecto a la canción de sora no he podido conseguirme la letra... Y lo Hikari no te preocupes, cuando Hitomi y Van tengan a su hija le pondré ese nombre pero para eso falta mucho...

Loly q bueno q me sigas leyendo, gracias. De verdad. Por lo de Inu tienes razón es el hijo perdido de alguien… De hace muxxxxoooo tempo…. No te puedo decir más. Bye y gracias de nuevo x tu review

Bye a todo los que leen este fic, y disculpen si me demoro. Si me demoro mucho no se preocupen que pienso dejar este fic sin terminar, porque yo también quelo saber el final... Bye... Dejen muchos reviews... bbkid


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Regreso**

** Tártaro **

Como siempre Garland estaba espiando a su amada... Y vio todo lo sucedido entre Van y Hitomi... (Que Hentai el tío). La rabieta que tuvo se podía comparar fácilmente a la que tendrían Van y Hitomi juntos. Por poco y rompe todo lo de su estudio, incluso su linda y preciada maquina redireccionadora del destino... Le echo toda la culpa a esa dichosa maquina... Desquitándose con ella.

Garland: MALDITA PORQUERIA...(Imagínenselo pateando la maquina con su pie)... Auch... – Al muy bestia le dolió – PORQUERIA – prefirió lanzar sus libros, eso no le causaba ningún dolor, solo que después se arrepentiría por que no sabría donde puso sus cosas y si rompía su maquina, no habrían repuestos. – POR QUE TUVISTE QUE FALLAR... TODO ERA PERFECTO... MALDITA COCHINADA – En eso se cae una especie de sticker que tapaba algo. Garland se acerca y lee: "Made in China" (Si la maquina redirecionadora era de China) – Mil veces maldita maquina... Tenías que ser de China... – Dejando de desquitarse con ella. Por lo que tomo como terapia a su escritorio. – MALDICIÓN... COMETI EL MISMO ERROR QUE DORNKIRK, MALDITA SEA ( Si, el problema que tuvo Dornkirk con su maquina fue que también la maquina fue echa en China)... SE ESTÁ CUMPLIENDO LA CONDENADA PROFECÍA... MALDITA SEAS **ESCAFLOWNE, ALAIN Y CHINA.**

En Fanelia

Han pasado varios días desde que Van y Hitomi hicieron las paces y regresaron a Gaea. Todos se emocionaron mucho al ver reunida a la pareja, más aun cuando se enteraron que por fin Van se animo a pedirle a Hitomi si quería ser su esposa y ella por supuesto le dijo que si.

La fecha para la boda no sé había fijado todavía pero se suponía que seria muy pronto. Aunque si de ellos dependiera en ese preciso momento se realizaría el matrimonio. Lastima que en Fanelia se exija una fiesta de del anuncio del compromiso y recién después de un mes de espera se puede realizar el casamiento.

Por lo que en el Palacio de Fanelia la gente se encontraba recontra atareada, a pesar que solo iba a ser una ceremonia sencilla en la cual asistirían las personas más cercanas a la pareja real y gente de la alta sociedad. Van quería dejar bien en claro que Hitomi seria su esposa pasase lo pasase.

Por otra parte se hallaban siempre alerta a cualquier acción que tomase Zaibach en contra de Fanelia y sus países vecinos. Van tomo como precaución reforzar las defensas de las fronteras incluyendo la seguridad de la ciudad. No entendía porque tenía ese mal presentimiento. No había nada que le señalase que Zaibach fuera atacar o algo parecido. El último movimiento que realizo fue el de dejar a la ciudad de Palas. A los pocos días que Hitomi regreso a la Luna Fantasma, desde ese día todo andaba muy tranquilo.

Respecto a eso Van se hallaba conversando con su amigo y comandante de su ejercito Serge Vertil. Que al igual que él se encontraba preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraba el continente. Sabían que ese pequeño lapso de paz en el cual se encontraban se podría romper en cualquier momento.

Serge: ¿Que haremos en caso que atacasen la ciudad?

Van: Defenderla a toda costa... No permitiremos que vuelvan a destruir Fanelia como lo hicieron años atrás.

Serge: Si usasen los mismos mantos invisibles que diseño su hermano... En ese caso estaríamos en desventaja.

Van: Nuestros guymelef's cuentan con ese mismo manto... Estaríamos iguales.

Serge: Pero nuestro ejercito no ha tenido el suficiente entrenamiento... Ninguno de nuestros soldados a luchado en batalla y mucho menos en una guerra... En cambio estoy seguro que los hombres con los que cuenta nuestro enemigo están sumamente preparados...Suponiendo que sean del Tártaro, ellos deben ser prácticamente invencibles.

Van: No lo son... Recuerda que ya he peleado con esos sujetos. Tendrán una grandiosa técnica pero invencibles no lo son.

Serge: Pero por poco y te cuesta la vida.

Van: No es para tanto. Lo sucedido ese día fue un descuido. A parte eso ya no tiene importancia... Debes recordar que ahora poseemos algo que no teníamos antes.

Serge: Te refieres a eso... Espero que funcione.

Van: Tan poca fe les tienes.

Serge: Nunca los hemos probado. ¿Quién sabe que en vez de defendernos nos ataquen? No son de fiar.

Van: Vas a ver que funcionara... Ahora infórmame como esta la seguridad de la ciudad y el castillo... No deseo que alguien se infiltre y malogre la celebración.

Serge: Bien... – Burlonamente – Que lastima que ya no te podré imponer una esposa... Tenía tantas ganas que te casases con la señorita Petronia, nuestra muy fiel y gustosa cocinera de setenta años.

Van: Me conoces... y sabes que en el caso que Hitomi no hubiese vuelto antes del plazo que me impusieron, no me hubiese casado.

Serge: Estoy seguro que te hubieses batido a duelo con Douglas, por que él ya te veía como su futuro yerno.

Van: No me digas que ya tenían a las candidatas.

Serge: Por supuesto... Por ejemplo yo si propuse a la señorita Petronia,

Van: Se nota que eres mi amigo... Por cierto cuales eran las otras candidatas.

Serge haciendo memoria: Douglas propuso a su hija Penélope. Letus propuso a Meliza Dadril hija de una las familias mas adineradas del continente, Un muy buen partido lastima que la pobre chica no tenga mucha gracia.

Van: Se nota que Letus es el que se encarga de la economía del país.

Serge: Luego esta Cornelius que propuso a una jovencita amante a la lectura y todo lo relacionado con letras se llama Dalila... Octarius, Barjal y León estuvieron de acuerdo en que la sobrina de Octarius, Mariela fuese la indicada para ser tu esposa... Supongo que la debes recordar como la niña pecosita que siempre nos delataba con Vargas...

Van con cara de enojo: Por supuesto, gracias a ella recibe los peores sermones de mi vida... Relativamente era antipática.

Serge: Esa niña antipática es una de las mujeres más bellas en toda Fanelia... Si vieras la lista de pretendientes que tiene.., Sin embargo ella se a negado. Dice que su corazón solo le pertenece a ti.

Van incrédulo: No molestes... Desgraciadamente para ella, mi corazón y amor solo pertenecen a Hitomi... Así que más te vale no mencionarle nada a Hitomi sobre la dichosa lista de los consejeros...

Serge: No me digas que resulto ser igual de celosa que tu.

Van ofendido por el comentario: Yo no soy celoso... Y ella digamos que si es un poco... Cuando fui a la Luna Fantasma noqueo a una mujer que digamos no estaba mal y me coqueteaba...

Serge: Disculpe su majestad pero creo que estarse juntando mucho con el caballero Allen Schezar le esta haciendo mucho daño.

Van: Que cosas dices... Si la mujer, que por cierto se llamaba Kikyo fue la que empezó a buscarme... Además te aseguro que con esa no iba pasar nada... Primero esta el amor que siento por Hitomi.

Serge: Lo sé por eso Galba, Yánez y yo estamos de acuerdo en que te cases con ella. Te apoyaremos en todo.

Van: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Serge: Douglas, Letus, Cornelius, Octarius, Barjal y León; No están del todo de acuerdo con que tomes por esposa a la señorita Hitomi...

Van sorprendido: ¿Por qué? Ellos han conocido desde un principio que yo pienso casarme con ella.

Serge: Digamos que por prejuicios parecidos por los cuales se opusieron al matrimonio de tus padres.

Van: ¿A qué te refieres?

Serge: Dicen que cuando un habitante de la Luna Fantasma viene a Gaea solo trae desgracias a los que se involucren con ella. Por lo cual traerá las mismas desgracias al reino de Fanelia.

Van molesto: Como se atreven a decir semejante tontería. Lo mismo dijeron de mi madre por ser una ryujin, sin embargo por lo poco que recuerdo mis padres fueron felices.

Serge: Es cierto... Sin embargo no eran grandes simpatizantes de tu madre. Eso es irrelevante en este momento. Lo que si te digo es que antes que anuncies tu compromiso ellos desearan hablar contigo antes, intentaran persuadirte.

Van: Que hagan lo que quieran... Yo pienso anunciar mi compromiso y posteriormente casarme con ella.

Serge: Sabía que dirías eso, por eso como te dije antes te apoyaremos en todo Yánez, Galba y yo.

Toc, toc,toc – Tocaban la puerta.

Van fastidiado: Adelante.

Era uno de los mensajeros reales: Mi señor vengo a decirle el siguiente mensaje de su consejeros.

Van: Digamelo.

Mensajero: Ellos solicitan hablar con usted de inmediato. Se encuentran esperándolo en la sala norte.

Van: Bien, voy en un momento.

Mensajero: Si su majestad. Con su permiso – Se retira.

Serge espero a que el mensajero se fuera para hablar: Que te dije.

Van: Que comes que adivinaste.

Serge: Nada fuera de lo normal, además esto se veía venir... Por cierto se me olvidaba mencionarte que deberías ser mas cauteloso con tus visitas nocturnas... Si alguno de los del consejo se llegase a enterar, te armarían un sermón de lo lindo.

Van nervioso: ¿Visitas? No se de que hablas.

Serge: No trates de engañarme que me he dado cuenta... Es tu vida y no meto solo te digo que seas cauteloso. Ahora vamos donde los viejos cascarrabias del consejo.

Van: Lo seré..Y no les digas viejos cascarrabias que tu eres miembro del consejo.

Serge: Por desgracia mía. – Abre la puerta y sale. Van lo sigue.

Con Hitomi

Hitomi estaba con Merle, Millerna y Eries que la sometían a un severo interrogatorio. Las muy malvadas la tenían encerrada sentada en una silla, intentando sobornar a Hitomi con unas galletas con chispitas de chocolate. Algo demasiado irresistible, logrando su objetivo.

Millerna con la galleta en su mano: Hitomi ¿Cómo la pasaron Van y tu en la Luna Fantasma?

Hitomi inocentemente: Bien... Galleta. – Millerna se la da.

Merle con otra galleta: ¿Que hicieron esos días?

Hitomi pensativa: Salir de compras, ir al matrimonio de mi amiga Yukari. Mmmmm Me acompaño al trabajo y conocer la ciudad. Nada fuera de lo normal... Galleta.(Ese mmmm esconde muchas cosas)

Eries lo noto y esta vez ella uso un delicioso pie de limón (Me encanta el pie de limón):¿Qué significa ese mmmm?

Hitomi perturbada empezó a tartamudear, ese pie se veía exquisito pero: Ese mmm es para recordar el tiempo que pase con Van, fue muy divertido... Pie.

Eries: ¿Qué tan divertido?- Le paso el pie por el rostro sin darle ni siquiera un pedacito.

Hitomi: Pie primero. – Eries le da el pie – Van intento descuartizar a unos tipos disfrazados, luego casi mata con la mirada a varios vendedores y sujetos que intentaran coquetearme o simplemente por que me vieron. Luego estuvo el parque de diversiones... Si el parque estuvo muy bueno... Aunque en el, el acuario no estuvo mal y el observatorio tampoco.

Las tres la miraban con cara de ¿What? ¿Con que se come eso?

Hitomi: Son lugares de entretenimiento, Por ejemplo el parque de diversiones son como las ferias la única diferencia es que los parques siempre están todo el año.

Merle: ¿Acua que?

Hitomi: Más pie – Le dieron su pie – Es un lugar donde tiene gran variedad de peces en una pecera gigante... En si todo es una pecera pero hay corredores que la atraviesan y las personas los pueden ver... Es un lugar muy bonito. Y el observatorio es donde los astrónomos pueden ver las cosas que hay en el espacio como las estrellas la Luna y diversos planetas.

Merle: Desde ahí se puede ver Gaea.

Hitomi triste: Lamentablemente no...Desde la Tierra no se puede ver a Gaea, él motivo no lo sé.

Eries: Tu mundo debe ser muy distinto por lo visto.

Hitomi con su nueva rebanada de pie de limón (Se que parece que come mucho pero a la pobre de Hitomi la han tenido muerta de hambre así que unos cuantos pies y galletas no le caerán mal): Tecnológicamente y hasta por los seres que habitan este mundo son la diferencia. Sin embargo en si son la misma esencia.

Merle: ¿Esencia?

Hitomi: Alo que me refiero es que la Tierra es igual a Gaea en el sentido en que hay guerras en distintas partes, sublevaciones, violencia y una sarta de crímenes. – Las tres se quedaron con la boca abierta. – No es para que se asusten, es por así decirlo uno de sus complementos. Aunque no estaría mal un cambio.

Millerna: Entonces si tuviese que escoger entre quedarte en Gaea o en la Luna Fantasma, cual seria tu elección.

Hitomi iba a responder no obstante Eries agrega algo más a la pregunta: Y digamos que tus sentimientos por Van no cuentan.

Hitomi comiendo lo que le quedaba de su pie: Si que me la ponen difícil. Gaea me encanta, están ustedes aquí, Van... – Las tres la miran. – Ya se que me dijeron que no cuenta. Sin embargo el es una de las principales razones por la cual me gusta Gaea... Por otro lado esta la Tierra donde también tengo grandes amigos y tiene cosas y lugares hermosos.. Pero ya no hay nada que me ate ahí hasta en los seis años que permanecí fuera de Gaea sentía que no pertenecía a ese sitio... Así que escogería a Gaea.

Merle: Si es así ¿Por qué volviste a la Luna Fantasma la otra vez? Nosotras nos hubiéramos encargado de hacer recapacitar al amo- Van... Y no nos digas que él no tuvo nada que ver en su decisión... Porque si la tuvo.

Eries regañando a Merle: Merle estas siendo muy entrometido.

Hitomi: Él si tuvo que ver pero si me fui es por... A Hitomi se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, el motivo era muy fácil de decirlo, él le pidió que se fuera y la razón por lo que se lo pidió se entero después. Y de verdad le causaba dolor. A pesar de todo ella decidió quedarse a su lado e intentar cambiar ese cruel destino que le deparaba su amado.

Millerna: No lo digas si no quieres.

Hitomi: Yo.

Eries: Si. Mejor dinos ¿Cómo te propuso matrimonio?

Millerna: Esa es una gran incógnita que tu eres la única que puedes resolverlo...

Hitomi: Van también se los puede decir.

Millerna: Desgraciadamente tu marido, es decir tu futuro marido es una tumba cerrada con concreto reforzado. Por lo que no nos dirá nada.

Merle: Es cierto. Ahora contesta ¿Te lo propuso en la Luna Mística o en Gaea?

Eries: Seguro fue en la Luna de las Ilusiones en uno de los lugares que nos comentaste. ¿Verdad Hitomi?

Mente de Hitomi "Ahí pasaron otras cosas jijijiji" (Cosas que ni siquiera yo sé uu... Soy demasiado inocente...jajajaja ni yo me la creo) Sonrojándose de solo recordarlo.

Millerna con picardía: ¿Por qué estás colorada, Hitomi? Es acaso por que a la mente se te metieron algunas de tus travesuras con Van.

Hitomi " Millerna que comes que adivinas".. Tratando de sonar inocente: ¿A qué travesuras te refieres?

Eries escandalizada (Recuerden que si no fuese por Allen Eries se convertía en Sor Eries, es decir monja): Millerna como puedes insinuar semejante cosa. Horror.

Hitomi para si misma se dijo en mente: "Gracias Eries de la que me salvaste"

Millerna: Lo siento hermana, no te exaltes. Le puede hacer daño al bebé.

Eries más calmada: Por favor Millerna no vuelvas a comentar semejante cosa.

Merle: Hitomi ya cuéntanos.

Hitomi: Ok... Todo fue...

**Flash back.**

Van y Hitomi recién acababan de llegar a Gaea, se encuentran frente a Escaflowne el cual reposa en el jardín trasero del palacio donde están las tumbas de la familia de Van. Es de noche y el cielo se hallaba despejado y ambas Luna desprenden un brillo maravilloso lucían relativamente bellas y las luciérnagas revoloteaban a su alrededor trnasformando este momento en mágico.

Ambos vestían ropas de la Luna Ilusoria, fue a pedido de Hitomi, según Hitomi Van se veía muy en ella. Hitomi en un principio estaba desorientada no se encontraba seguros si habían vuelto a Gaea pero al ver el cielo supo de inmediato que hallaban en allí, aparte de ver frente a ella a Escaflowne.

Hitomi: Por lo visto estamos en Fanelia.

Van: Eso parece.

Hitomi: Bien si no me equivoco por ahí llegaremos al castillo – Levanto el brazo indicando el lugar. – Vamos.

Van serio: Espera... – Hitomi lo ve y se da con la sorpresa que él esta con una rodilla en el suelo. – Hitomi... yo..yo...yo deseo ser tu sueño, ser tu deseo, ser tu fantasía, ser tu amor y todo lo que tu necesitas.

Hitomi sorprendida: Van... Tu ya eres todo eso para mi.

Van: Yo he cambiado mi forma de ser e iniciado un nuevo principio, tu eres mi razón de vivir y un significado más profundo para mí.

Hitomi: Van ¿Por qué dices todo eso?

Van: Hitomi te digo todo esto por que deseo que te cases conmigo que seas mi esposa, la reina de Fanelia y madre de mis hijos. –

El saca una preciosa caja de color plateado que tenía el grabado del escudo de Fanelia en la parte superior y a los bordes una serie de dragones volando y en centro un corazón. Él abre la caja y ahí dentro se encontraba un precioso anillo de platino con una incrustación de una piedra rosada muy similar a la del colgante de Hitomi que se halla sujetada por un dragón y una pluma. El anillo era hermoso.

Hitomi anonadada, no se esperaba esto, ósea lo espero por bastante tiempo pero es decir no se imagino que se lo diría en ese momento atinando solo a decir: Van.

Van: Hitomi... Deseo estar contigo parado en una montaña, Deseo bañarme contigo en el mar, Deseo estar siempre a tu lado, hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mi... Por favor Hitomi acepta casarte conmigo.

Hitomi con lagrimas en los ojos: Por supuesto que acepto carme contigo Van... Te amo más que a nada. – Ello lo abraza él también lo hace y se dan un besito. Luego se separan y le pone el anillo en su dedo.

**Fin de flash back**

(Informo que Van saco todas esas palabras de la canción Truly, madly, deeply de Savege Garden, ¿Como la consiguió? Muy fácil por que le pidió ayuda a Susumo y lo ayudo)

Hitomi, Millerna, Merle y Eries siguieron conversando hasta que llegaran el tiempo de tener que alistarse para la fiesta del compromiso entre Hitomi y Van.

En la sala Norte

Volviendo con Van, él recién acababa de ingresar a la sala acompañado de Serge, que espero hasta que Van ingresara primero. Antes que Van tomara asiento sus consejeros se pusieron en pie y lo recibieron con la reverencia habitual. Van con un gesto le indico que se sentaran.

Van para no perder más tiempo fue directo al punto: ¿Para qué me han mandado a llamar?

Un hombre de avanzada edad de mirada mezquina y avara: Su majestad, si lo mandamos a llamar es porque creemos que no es conveniente su compromiso con la jovencita de la Luna Ilusoria.

Otro hombre mayor que el anterior: Recuerde que dicen que los habitantes de ese lugar solo traen desgracias.

Otro de los consejeros un poco menor que los otros dos: Por lo cual hemos decidido no apoyarlo y hacer que usted cambie de opinión.

Van: Les informo que mi compromiso con Hitomi no lo pienso anular por las sandeces que pretendan decir.

Los consejeros escandalizados: Su majestad como puede decir eso.

Otro: Nosotros solo buscamos su bienestar y el de Fanelia.

El más viejo de todos: Si usted no recapacita, esta decisión que tomara nos traerá graves consecuencias.

Van fastidiado: La única consecuencia que traerá consigo es la de hacerme feliz, Así que Barjal, León y Douglas, no me digan que eso es una terrible desgracia.

Serge: Miembros del consejo, no digan que la mujer con que quiere casarse nuestro rey solo traerá desgracias... Si no me equivoco ella fue la salvadora de Gaea en la gran guerra junto con nuestro rey... ¿En tal caso eso fue una desgracia?... En mi opinión no lo es ¿Para ustedes?- Los cuchicheos no faltaban.

Galba fue el siguiente que intervino: Por supuesto que no, debemos de estarle agradecidos a esa joven y no por prejuicios y habladurías sobre su procedencia tenemos derecho de impedir su felicidad.

Yánez continuo: Y si su felicidad esta al lado de su majestad, debemos apoyarlos y no estar en desacuerdo.

Van: Gracias por su apoyo Serge, Galba y Yánez.

El hombre de mirada mezquina: Le estamos muy agradecidos.. Pero si no me equivoco la primera vez que llego esa muchacha, ese mismo día Zaibach destruyo Fanelia iniciándose la gran guerra y ahora que vuelve otra guerra se desata. ¿Es pura coincidencia?.. A mi no me parece.

Serge: Disculpe señor Letus por interrumpirlo pero si mal no recuerdo la gran guerra se suscito por los planes maquiavélicos de Lord Dornkirk en la búsqueda de un mundo perfecto, su majestad Van junto con el guymelef Escaflowne se oponían a la creación de su mundo perfecto, por lo cual en varias oportunidades intento aniquilarlo.

Van intervino: Si no hubiese sido por Hitomi en este momento estaría muerto.

Galba: Es cierto esa jovencita con la ayuda de su dije salvo a nuestro rey y a Gaea.

Letus: Pero también con ese dije manejo el destino a su antojo como Dornkirk y su maquina del destino.

Van enojadísimo: No te atrevas a comparar a Hitomi con ese sujeto.

Serge: Su majestad, contrólese.

Letus: Disculpe su majestad pero esa es mi opinión frente ese asunto.

Serge: Lamentablemente tiene una imagen muy equivoca de la señorita Hitomi. Quizás sea por que usted compara los intereses entre la señorita Hitomi y la señorita Meliza Dadril. Es una lastima.

Letus molesto por verse descubierto: Solo busco lo mejor para su majestad.

Otro de los consejeros de condición fornida parecido a Vargas: Su majestad, es cierto que lo material no lo es todo ni la instrucción y mucho menos la belleza. Por lo tanto que es lo que encapricha contraer matrimonio con esa mujer. Habiendo tantas mujeres en Gaea y por supuesto en Fanelia.

Barjal: Como la Sobrina de Octarius, Mariela.

Octarius que ere el hombre semejante a Vargas: Mi sobrina gustosa se casaría con usted.

Van lo suficientemente hastiado como para mandarlos por un tuvo: He dicho que Hitomi Kansaki será mi esposa y Hoy anunciare mi compromiso. – Tomo una bocanada de aire – Por que me llega un pepino si todos están o no están de acuerdo. Amo a Hitomi y nadie puede separarnos. Hasta otra ocasión miembros del consejo. – Se levanto de su silla y se fue dejando con la palabra en la boca a sus consejeros.

En tanto Inu iba paseando por los jardines de palacio, era un bonito día para dar un paseo. En eso vislumbro en el cielo a una lechuza blanca que se dirigía hacia él. La reconoció al instante se trataba de Sócrates (Le puse ese nombre por la lechuza de mi bro) La lechuza mensajera de su maestro. Inu extendió su brazo para que la ave se posara en el. La ave lo hizo e Inu noto los dos mensajes que traía en la pata derecha. Inu las desato y vio que eran dos una para el grupo y la otra para él. Por lo que se encaminó a la estancia donde estaban sus demás compañeros de viaje.

Al llegar al jardín continuo al de sus habitaciones a la primera que vio fue a Febe leyendo un libro, más al fondo cerca de un árbol estaba Naiad practicando arquería y por último a Io y Leo teniendo una pelea de entrenamiento. Este comportamiento en los cuatro se había vuelto habitual en ellos, después de todo que podían hacer si se hallaban fuera del valle hace casi un mes.

Inu hizo un sonido con su garganta para llamar su atención, los cuatro se fijaron en él y en la ave que llevaba consigo sobre su hombro.

Io que le pareció extraño ver una lechuza: ¿Qué sucede Inu?

Inu: Han enviado un mensaje del valle.

Todos: OHHHH!!!!!

Leo: ¿Del valle?

Febe: ¿Qué dice?

Io: Dilo.

Inu: No lo he leído aun. Toma Leo, por ser el líder es mejor que seas el primero saber lo que dice. – Le entrega el pequeño rollito de papel.

Leo lo desenrollo y lo lee en voz alta:

"El gran maestro dice que el tiempo esta por acabarse. Deben volver cuanto antes junto con los elegidos." Misha.

Io: Por lo visto tendremos que hablar con ellos.

Naiad: Hoy nos será prácticamente imposible, deben acordarse de que hoy es la fiesta de compromiso.

Leo: Si no es hoy ¿Cuándo?... El tiempo se nos agota.

Febe: Leo eso lo sabemos sin embargo no podemos ir de la nada y decirles " Oigan ustedes dos son los elegidos por los Dioses. Deben acompañarnos."

Io: Como dice mi pinpollito, no podemos soltarles la sopa de golpe. Hay que tener un plan y pensar bien lo que les diremos.

Leo: Muy bien sugerencias.

Inu cambiando radicalmente de tema y en forma seria: No pienso regresar al valle. – Todos se quedaron atónitos no se esperaban semejante noticia.

Naiad aun sorprendida: ¿Cómo que no piensas volver?

Inu : Lo que oyeron. No pienso regresar al valle.

Io un poco más compresivo trato hacerlo cambiar de opinión: Mira Inu, sé que tu situación en el valle no ha sido muy fácil, sin embargo ese lugar es tu hogar.

Inu: Ese sitio no es mi hogar. No hogar un lugar donde te tratan como un extraño o un engendro del demonio.

Febe: No digas eso, tu no eres ningún engendro del demonio o algo parecido, serás un poquito diferente pero nada más.

Inu: Ser diferente es lo que me condeno.

Leo: Inu no nos vengas con tus caprichos y hacerte el mártir frente a nosotros. Vas a regresar al valle y punto.

Inu enfrentándose: No lo haré y no vas a obligarme.

Leo enojado: Entonces has lo que mejor te parezca.

Inu: Perfecto. Lo haré. – En eso retumbo el sonido de una bofetada.

Naiad enfurecida por las palabras de Inu, fue la le propino la cachetada: Eres un maldito mal agradecido. Tu habrás sufrido muchas cosas en el valle y no por eso no va ser tu hogar. A ver dime que le diré a mi hermana que le diré a Apsara. Ella se sacrifico por ti. Por dejar que te quedaras y no te echaran. Dime que le voy a decir.

Inu furioso: No me vuelvas a sacar en cara lo hizo Apsara por mi. Que tu tienes nada que ver. Total a ti te vale si regreso o no. Así que no me vuelvas a jo molestar. – Se fue del lugar.

Unas horas más tarde

Serena Schezar estaba en el patio de entrenamientos practicando tiro al blanco, su blanco era un muñeco de paja con circulitos rojos y blancos indicando los órganos vitales. Ella sujeto su arco con fuerza y soltó la cuerda saliendo la flecha disparada. Desgraciadamente cayo muy lejos del blanco.

Su concentración estaba por muy debajo de lo normal. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos relacionados con el señor Van y su compromiso con la señorita Hitomi. Ella se imagino que al enterarse de eso estaría triste y abatida no obstante se encontraba feliz por la pareja. Lo que más la perturba últimamente era ese misterioso chico llamado Inu.

Nunca se imagino ese orgulloso, fastidioso y antipático aunque en ciertas ocasiones resultaba ser agradable su compañía además de ser muy gracioso como cuando le puso a su hermano Allen el apodo de Can Cerbero, no cabía duda que eso le iba perfecto a Allen por que ni siquiera había pasado un día de conocerlo y Allen le había prohibido a Inu que la vea. Sin embargo eso a él no le importo y la siguió viendo e incluso en contra de su voluntad, como cuando trato de curarle ese tajo y todas las habladurías que se suscitaron a partir de ese incidente. Al final se aclararon las cosas no obstante solía escuchar a las sirvientas de palacio hablar a sus espaldas.

Por lo poco que conocía de él había notado que no era una mala persona, más datos sobre él aparte de su nombre, era que provenía de un valle que estaba en un isla al nor este de Baslam y que lo encontraron cuando solo era un bebé. "Si que eso es tener muy poco información". Pensó soltando la cuerda del arco y la flecha cayo al lado opuesto del patio. Serena no le tomo importancia. Hasta que escucho una voz conocida que le decía.

-Oiga tenga más cuidado casi me hiere. Discúlpese.

Serena se gira y ve a Inu, no le dijo nada.

Inu: No dirás nada... Veo que tienes muy mala puntería o lo hiciste agrede.

Serena se molesta: Oye yo no tengo mala puntería solo...

Inu se ríe: Jajajajaja... – dijo algo más pero Serena no logro oírle.

Serena va donde él: ¿Qué dijiste?

Inu más fuerte le dice: Olvídalo. Hasta luego. – Se va haciendo caer por accidente un trozo

de papel.

Serena lo noto y al llegar al lugar lo recoge. Le grita: Oye se callao esto.

Inu solo le hace una señal con su mano y sigue su camino.

Llego la noche

Todo el palacio estaba espléndidamente decorado para la fiesta. Los elegantes carruajes llegaban a la entrada, donde descendían varias de la personas más influyentes del reino, todos con ganas de querer satisfacer su curiosidad. Deseaban conocer a la que sería la futura reina de Fanelia, conocían su identidad "Hitomi Kansaki, una habitante de la Luna Fantasma y la que fue la salvadora de Gaea en la gran guerra". Pocos eran los que la vieron, fue de lejos, el día en que fue la coronación de Van y Zaibach destruyo la ciudad. Por lo que recordaban era un muchachita de vestimentas extrañas y cabello corto.

Los invitados se dirigieron al salón principal donde se realizaría la celebración... Muchas cosas pasarían esa noche... Se anunciaría el compromiso. Serena se enteraría más cosas sobre Inu. Garland pondrá en marcha sus planes y cambiara las piezas de su maquina redirecionadora del destino... Ahora su maquina no sería completamente made in China sino Made in Tártaro. Muchas cosas pasaran en el siguiente episodio.

Notas de autora: Si el final ta echo un fiasco. Pero al menos les he adelantado que pasara en siquiente capi. No estuve nada inspirada por eso me demore, es que me fui de compras, nn, la debilidad de toda mujer. En especial me compre mi cable usb pa mi cel y ahora tenga image de Escaflowne y otras más en mi celu, además de mi nuevo y reciente adquisición mi discman con mp3, eso fue por que mi querida radio made in china se malogro y la pueden arreglar, snif, snif, snif. Por eso a un comienzo puse lo de made in china y otras cosillas más. Nada más.Bueno ya me quito. Bye. Dejen muxoss reviews…. Sip y sorry si me demoro.

K-mi san: Galo facil se muere solito x q en mis planes no ta meterlo con alguien. Por lo de Van yo tampoco se si se muere o no. No me decido aun. Bueno ya me quito aquí te dejo este nuevo capi spero q t guste. Bye.


	20. Nota

Queridas(os) lectoras:

Les informo que por falta de tiempo no podre actulizar hasta pasada las fiestas de fin de año. A mas tardar el siguiente capitulo llegue como regalo de los reyes magos, es decir el 6 de enero. Discúlpenme pero debe de hacer de niñera de mi querida gata que tiene el síndrome de tarzan de maceta y de niñito Jesús, mi gata loca se para trepando en el árbol de navidad y metiendose en pesebre, por lo tanto mi señora madre me advirtió que si no quiero que mi gata pase a mejor vida debo matenerla alejada de la sala. Si eso no les parece suficiente excusa diganme el de tener que cuidar a dos demonios mis sobrinitas de 3 y 1 año. Es horrible. Y por último debo hacer remodelación en cuarto es decir limpiarlo, horrible. Así que debido a todas estás tareas no podre actulizar.

Bye y cuídense muxo, y por favor no dejen de leer este fic.

BBkid


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20: Transformaciones **

Hitomi se encontraba muy nerviosa, hoy se anunciaba su compromiso al pueblo de Fanelia, y era un echo que ella seria un de los principales puntos de atención, como se le habían recalcado una y otra vez "Tienes que verte bellísima, todos se fijaran en ti" " Si, recuerda que la primera impresión es la más importante" "Todo el mundo te vera y serás la principal atracción" " De seguro unas intentaran asesinarte con la mirada por la envidia que te tendrán" Si que le preocupaba, que tal si no la aceptaban o algo parecido, si cometía alguna imprudencia, o si se burlaban de ella.

Hitomi al pensar en todo eso, llego a rehusarse a bajar, su estomago se le revolvió, necesitaba su botellón de cinco litros de agüita de azar junto con muchas palabras de animo y no de cualquiera. Millerna, Eries, Merle incluso Serena fueron a buscarla pero Hitomi se negaba a bajar. Hasta que su Van se entero de lo sucedido, yéndola a buscar.

Toc, Toc, Toc

Hitomi : Millerna, te he dicho que no pienso bajar.

Van: Soy yo amor, baja, hazlo por mi.

Hitomi con voz de niña chiquita que quiere comer sus vegetales: No

Van: Entonces por lo menos ábreme la puerta.

Hitomi: Está bien. – Ella se levanto de la cama en la que se hallaba presumiblemente recostada y le abrió.

Hitomi vestía un hermoso vestido largo color turquesa, con corsé y strapless (No estoy segura si se escribe así) Estaba finamente decorado con bordados de plumas y flores, hechos con lentejuelas y piedrecillas. Van mismo se lo había escogido y se lo mando como regalo.

Van al verla se quedo prendado de ella diciéndole: Te vez hermosísima.

Hitomi avergonzada: No digas eso, estás exagerando.

Van la abraza: ¿Exagerar? Solo te digo la purita verdad. Estoy seguro que todos me envidiaran por tener una prometida tan bella como tu.

Hitomi: Yo digo que será al revez, todas esas mujeres me querrán matar por tener un hombre tan galante y guapo como tu.

Van: Que halagadora estás hoy día, cariño.

Hitomi: No son halagos, estoy siendo sincera. Dime quien no quisiera estar contigo eres muy guapo, todo un caballero, súper lindo, cuando entregas tu corazón lo haces enserio, además de ser rey de Fanelia y un ryujin.

Van: Nada más soy eso, que poco valgo para ti.

Hitomi: Sabes también que opino que eres un grandioso amante.

Van: Al menos reconoces eso. Sin embargo sigo pensando que no valgo lo suficiente para merecerte.

Hitomi: No digas eso, yo soy la que debería decir eso. En cambio yo, solo soy una mujer común y corriente de la ciudad de Tokio, lo único sorprendente es que soy de la Luna Fantasma... – Van le iba contestar, pero Hitomi no se lo permite - Y no me digas que soy la mujer más linda de este mundo por que no lo soy, por que estoy segura que hay mujeres mucho más bellas que yo en ese salón.

Van comprendió lo que pasaba: Por eso no quieres bajar. Te notifico que revise muy bien el salón y no hay ni una sola mujer que se comprar contigo. ¿Ahora vendrás conmigo?

Hitomi dio un tajante: No.

Van: ¿Por qué?

Hitomi jugando con sus dedos: Tengo miedo.

Van desconcertado: ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

Hitomi: Miedo a que me rechacen, a que piensen que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. – Derrama una pequeña lagrima.

Van le limpia la pequeña lagrima con su dedo: No te rechazaran ni nada parecido. Además no debería importarte lo que piensen esas personas, si no lo que creo yo.

Hitomi lo ve a los ojos: ¿Qué crees tu?

Van la abraza y su mirada carmesí se fija en los ojos esmeraldas de Hitomi: Que mi espera valió la pena y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Hitomi: Tu significas lo mismo para mi.

Van: Y eso es lo único que debería importarte, mi amor, así que me acompañaras al salón, les demostraras a toda esa gente lo que vales y si no lo aprecian es problema suyo no nuestro.

Hitomi: Está bien, pero con una condición.

Van le pregunta dubitativo: ¿Cuál es?

Hitomi acercándose a su rostro: mmmm Que me des un besito.

Van decepcionado: Solo un insignificante besito... Yo imagine que sería algo mejor como lo otro que hacemos en las noches (Se les deja a su imaginación lo que hacen en las noches, Las opciones pueden ser varias: Juegan a las cartas, Toman un tasita de café como el profesor Jirafales y doña Florinda, juegan monopolio, juegan twister, hasta quizás llegan a ser unos viciosos al play 2 y se quedan toda la madrugada despiertos para pasar de nivel de final fantasy XII, talvez también tengan un x-box 360 y juegan 99 night, etc.. Si tuvieran esos dos un x-box o un play2 ya quisiera que me los presten... quiero un play2 snif, snif, uu snif. No te bbkid el próximo año te compraras tu play3... SÍ n.n )

Hitomi: Por lo visto te estás volviendo un adicto a..

Van no la dejo terminar: Un adicto a ti. Te confieso que en este momento no podría vivir sin ti.

Hitomi: Y yo sin ti. – Le da un beso que se profundizo más a pedido de Van, sin embargo Hitomi se separo de él: Van, nos esperan.

Van sin separarse y besándole el cuello: Un ratito más no les hará daño.

Hitomi aguantando la tentación y dejarse llevar por el placer que le causaban esos besos: Vendrán a buscarnos y nos verán.

Van en la misma posición: Que más da si nos ven... Pronto serás mi esposa.

Hitomi recalcando la palabra: **Pronto.**

Van: Ese pronto no te importo mucho en la Luna Ilusoria.

Hitomi: Ni en Gaea... Sin embargo no se quien me dijo que teníamos que ir.

Van desanimado: Yo... De acuerdo, lo continuaremos más tarde.

Hitomi: Bien, ahora nos vamos.

Van y Hitomi al llegar a la puerta por donde ingresarían, momentos previos a su ingreso el le dice " Todo saldrá bien" Hitomi simplemente le sonríe, sujetándole fuerte la mano. Al abrirse la puerta vio mucho más gente de lo que esperaba, no obstante todos esos nervios y revoltijos que sintió tiempo atrás desaparecieron, se sentía segura al estar al lado de Van, por que sabía que el la protegería.

Todos los invitados se quedaron prendados de ella, de algo no cabía duda, la misteriosa chica de la Luna Fantasma realmente era hermosa. Los hombres no la perdían de vista, le seguían cada paso mientras que la mayoría de las mujeres la envidiaban, primero por que les quito a uno de los solteros más codiciados de toda Gaea, según la revista "Ojo de Dragón" (Equivale a la revista people) Y segundo por ser bella.

Al llegar al pequeño estrado que se hallaba al pie de la escalera . Van primero les pidio silencio a los invitados y empezó hablar: " Damas y Caballeros, los he reunido aquí en mi casa, para comunicarles mi compromiso y pronto matrimonio con el amor de mi vida Hitomi Kansaki.- Hitomi se sonroja al escuchar su nombre. – Ella es una habitante de la Luna de las Ilusiones – Aquí Hitomi dio un paso hacia delante acompañada de una ligera reverencia diciendo.- Mucho gusto.

Van continuo: Por este motivo deseo que me acompañen a celebrar este acontecimiento tan importante en mi vida.

Todos aplaudieron a la nueva pareja, aunque comentarios no faltaron. Los primeros al acercase a ellos fueron los consejeros de Van incluyendo a Serge.

Un hombre de avanzada edad de ojos grises fue el primero en saludarlos: Muy buenos noches su majestad. – Tomo la mano de Hitomi y la beso. – Y es un honor conocer a la que fue la salvadora de Gaea y será la futura reina de Fanelia.

A Van le agrado la aptitud de su consejero: Buenas noches León.

Hitomi al ver lo afable que era el señor: El honor es mío señor León..

León: León Stinkal, pero solo llámeme por mi nombre, Yo soy el consejero de su majestad, me encargo de todo lo relacionado con la arquitectura e urbanismo de la ciudad. Usted sabe, viviendas, templos, fortalezas, etc.

Hitomi se quedo anonadada: Whau lo comprendo a la perfección, usted vendría a ser como una especie de arquitecto.

León: Por así decirlo sí; me he especializado en todo lo relacionado con la construcción de estructuras. Buscando el embellecimiento del país.

Hitomi: En serio... Yo en mi mundo me he preparado para convertirme en una gran arquitecta. Hasta he llegado a trabajar en varios proyectos en mi país.

Van interviene: Yukari me menciono que eras una de las mejores en todo tu país.

León: Que gran logro señorita.

Hitomi: Yukari, mi amiga exagero, se que hay mejores arquitectos que yo.

León: Resulto ser huidle usted, lo más probable es que su amiga halla dicho la verdad y usted no quiere admitir.

Hitomi: Que cosas dice.

Van: Por lo visto ustedes dos se llevaran de maravilla.

Serge: Ya vislumbro las nuevas áreas del palacio y las futuras construcciones.

León: Joven Serge. No moleste a la señorita.

Hitomi: No se preocupe señor León, que sus comentarios no molestan mínimo al contrario me inspiran a ver hacia el futuro ¿No crees Van?

Van no entendió del todo la idea pero le siguió la corriente: Si amor.

Otro hombre de avanzada de mirada mezquina: No obstante nuevas construcciones, traerían más gastos innecesarios al país.

Hitomi: Lo dudo, puesto que sería un atractivo turístico.

Todos menos Van no entendían esa frase.

Letus: Disculpe mi ignorancia ¿Qué es un atractivo turístico?

Hitomi: Es un lugar el cual por su valor histórico o su belleza es admirado por los demás. Es una gran fuente de ingresos, ya que la gente viene a conocer esos sitios y gasta su dinero en hospedaje, comida y otra serie de gastos.

Letus al escuchar la palabra dinero sus ojos se pusieron así $.$ Van lo noto, Hitomi se había ganado ya a dos miembros del consejo que se opusieron a su compromiso.

Otro miembro del consejo: Señorita me sorprende sus conocimientos. Por lo visto usted a sido muy bien instruida.

Van: Por supuesto que tenía que ser así, Cornelius. Hitomi es una mujer muy inteligente.

Hitomi: No sigas, solo soy alguien que a estudiado mucho.

Cornelius: Eso me parece fantástico, no hay duda que nuestro rey ha hecho una magnifica elección.

Van: De eso no cabe duda. Yo amo a Hitomi.

Hitomi: Y yo a ti.

Serge: Por favor no se pongan cariñositas enfrente de alguien que hasta ahora no ha encontrado a su media naranja.

Todos se ríen.

Hitomi: No te preocupes estoy seguro que pronto la encontraras.

Barjal: Cierto, no estaría mal que retomara sus lazos con la señorita Mariela Lindley, La sobrina de Octarius.

León: Es verdad, recuerdo los tiempos en que su majestad, el joven Serge y la señorita Merle junto con la sobrina de Octarius jugaban en los jardines de palacio.

Van puso mala cara, por lo visto no le agradaban esos recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

Vemos a un Van y un Serge de unos cuatro años, una pequeña Merle de dos años y una niña de cabellos castaños, ojos grises, piel blanca y con pequitas tendría tres o cuatro años, ella venía detrás del pequeño grupo. Van y Serge jugaban con unas espadas de madera mientras que una emocionada Merle le echaba porras a Van. En eso vino la niña pecosita y le dice que no le eche porras a Van que ella lo iba hacer, empujando a Merle al piso, esta empieza a llorar. Van se molesta con la niña pecosita y le dice que no volverá a jugar con ellas. La niña pecosita se pone a llora y dice que se las pagaran.

Cuando regreso a palacio Vargas esperaba a Van. Le dio un gran sermón acerca que no se les debe gritar a las niñas, ni empujarlas al lodo y mucho menos pegarles. (La niña pecosita mintió) Lo mismo le dijo a Serge y a Merle que no debía cogerse de los pelos. Los tres terminaron castigados sin postre por una semana y sin jugar en el jardín.

**Fin del Flash Back**

León: Buenos tiempos aquellos, esperemos que pronto hallan niños en palacio para que alegren el palacio.

Yánez: No hay que presionarlos demasiado... Deben ir despacio.

Galba: Suficiente presión tienen con la de su matrimonio.

Serge: Pero estoy seguro que trabajaran mucho en ese aspecto, ¿No amigo? – Le da un guiño.

Van y Hitomi se sonrojan y los consejeros se ríen de la pareja. Así siguieron conversando y riendo por un largo rato.

** Tártaro **

En los confines del Tártaro, Garland de tanta bilis que hacía fácil le salieron como cinco ulceras en él estomago. Y no era para más, su amada Suley estaba feliz con Alain y gran parte de la profecía se cumplió. Por otro lado quedaba la profecía del pequeño al nacer, si se cumplía, todo seria a su favor. Esa era una de las pocas esperanzas que tenía.

Algo por lo que también estaba enojada era por el fracaso de Niocid y su desaparición. Muerto no estaba, de eso estaba seguro, la pregunta del año ¿Dónde está Niocid? Eso nadie lo sabe ni siquiera la escritora. (Quizás lo mate y ni me entere)

Garland asado como siempre: RobesPierre (Nada) RobesPierre (Nada) ROBESPIERRE…. De la nada sale un encapuchado y con voz bien guey y de un baboso de primera : Mande mi Lord.

Garland: Adelfos tiene todo listo.

RobesPierre : Si, mi Lord. Solo esperan su orden.

Garland :Dile que inicie. Que quiero que todo lo deje añicos, cenizas. Que el olor a muerte se perciba en el ambiente. Entendido.

RobesPierre apunto todo en un papelito de color rosado : Si mi Lord.

Garland acostumbrado al guey de su ayudante: Se me olvidaba. Dile también que me traiga a la chica de la Luna Fantasma y a los otros dos. Anda ya.

RobesPierre emocionado : Si mi Lord.

(Dicen que hasta en los mejores grupos siempre hay un bicho raro en este caso es RobesPierre, un pata super guey que esta templado de Garland)

** Fanelia **

Van y Hitomi seguían en la fiesta pasándola bien, en especial Hitomi que se había desenvuelto bastante bien, parecía pez en el agua, venciendo el temor que sintió horas antes. A pesar que tuvo unos cuantos incidentes con algunas invitadas, debido a que estas estaban interesadas en Van.

Está seria la filosofía de las rivales de Hitomi, Todo iba bien, aun tenía esperanzas a que el joven rey se fijara en ellas hasta que regreso Hitomi y se los quito, eliminando de esta forma toda posibilidad de conquistarlo. Malvada Por que volvió, Debemos hacerle vudú. Ponerle el pie para que tropiece y que ridícula. Todos esa eran las malévolas intenciones de las rivales de Hitomi.

Una de las más problemáticas fue Mariela Namuca, la sobrina de Octarius... La muy fresca vino y se puso al lado de Van e inicio la conversación, ignorando a Hitomi en todo momento. Van no reconoció a Mariela, tengamos en cuenta que la última vez que la vio solo tenía cinco años y esta tampoco se presento hasta el momento en que le dijo a Hitomi "Es u lastima que usted llegara, por que en este momento su majestad y yo nos hubiésemos comprometido"

Hitomi miro a la tipa como si quisiera eliminarla, como se le ocurría decir semejante cosa, Van es suyo definitivamente suyo y de nadie más. Mente Hitomi "Van es mío, nada más que mío, egoístamente mío" De ahí vio a Van de una forma como diciéndole " Dile a esa que tu eres mío y más te vale explicarme esto"

Van con desconcierto: Disculpe, señorita me podría decir ¿Quién es?

Mariela: Acaso no me recuerda, Soy Mariela Namuca (Cámbienle la N por la L y dice La muca... Jijijiji) La sobrina de Octarius.

Van con desgano: Si.

A Hitomi le encanto esa aptitud.

Mariela: Recuerdo muy bien el tiempo que pasamos **Juntos**... - A Hitomi le desagrado ese juntos – En los jardines de palacio – Hitomi "¿Juntos en los jardines de palacio? Si no me equivoco eso paso en su infancia y quien sabe hasta cuando... Quizás por eso cuando le pregunto sobre su pasado el no me quiere contar mucho... Es decir ahahahaha me maríe con mis pensamientos" Después de hacer este razonamiento ve de nuevo a Van pidiéndole una explicación.

A Mariela Lamuca digo Namuca le agrado el desconcierto en rostro de Hitomi, metiendo más cizaña: La pasábamos tan bien.

Van dejo las cosas en claro: Yo no recuerdo de esa forma, a pesar que solo teníamos cuatro o cinco años usted siempre nos molestaba, incluso daba falsos testimonios a Vargas para que nos castigaran a Serge, Merle y a mi.

Mariela se quedo calladita.

Hitomi para fastidiarla: ¿Enserio? Que mal la debiste pasar amorcito. – Lo abraza posesivamente.

Mariela intento arreglar la situación: Bueno eso fue hace muchos años. Si hubiese llegado unos años después su majestad se habría comprometido o casado conmigo por que las otras candidatas no estaban a mi altura.

Hitomi mente "¿Candidata? Eso quiere decir que hay más que quieren quitarme a mi Van, eso no lo permitiré." Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: Felizmente eso no paso ¿Verdad mi amor?

Van muy convencido: Si mi amada niña de la Luna Fantasma, tu sabes que de una u otra forma te hubiese traído de vuelta para que seas mi esposa.- La beso en la frente.

Hitomi lo abraza un poca más fuerte y lo ve a los ojos: Que tierno eres. – Ambos se pusieron muy cariñositos y Mariela se les quedo viendo muriéndose de la envidia.

Otras tres situaciones parecidas se repitieron, hartándole a Hitomi, llevándose a un lado a Van y le pregunto: ¿A cuantas tipas más debo aguantar que dicen tener derecho sobre ti?

Van sonríe: ¿Estás celosa?

Hitomi: Para nada, solo me llega que estén tras de ti y a mi me traten como si fuera una pierda en su zapato. Yo pensé que el consejo no tenía a las dichosas candidatas que tanto hablan.

Van: No digas eso, solo están un poco resentidas.

Hitomi: ¿Un poco no más?... No sé si te fijaste que si pudieran me eliminarían del mapa, fácil hasta me hacen vudú.

Van: Jajajajajajaja... Bueno ya no te preocupes esa fue la última por parte del consejo.

Hitomi le reprocha: Tu ya lo sabías y no me dijiste nada.

Van: Me entere hoy por Serge. Al igual que tu imagine que el consejo las buscaría al final.

Hitomi : Solo por eso te perdono... – Le da un ligero beso en los labios.

Van la sujeta entre sus fornidos brazos. (Ya quisiera ser Hitomi... Papa Noel por fis tráeme un Van como regalo de Navidad, he sido una buena niña este año): Como me gustaría que acabe todo esto para comerte a besos. – Al terminar de decir esto le da unos apasionados besos en el cuello.

Hitomi: mmm Espera Van, aquí no... ¿Por qué no bailamos un rato? El tiempo de esta forma se pasara más rápido.

Van le da otro para de besos en el cuello y por último en los labios: Está bien... Es una pena que todavía no estemos casados.

Hitomi sorprendida por su confesión: ¿Por qué?

Van: De esa forma no tendríamos que estar escondiéndonos cada vez que nos amamos.

Hitomi: Es verdad.. Por cierto, Serge se a dado cuenta.

Van sin soltarla: Si, pero no te preocupes el no dirá nada, no obstante si los otros miembros del consejo se enteraran nos darán una homilía que de seguro no olvidaremos, aunque siendo sincero contigo no me importaría.

Hitomi: Lo sé. Vamos a bailar.

Van más animado: Sí – Se la llevo a la pista de baile.

Los bailes de Gaea no eran tan atrevidos como los del planeta Tierra, tampoco eran tan movidas pero si eran muy buenas baladas, sin embargo siempre hay excepciones. Van se aproximo al director de la orquesta y le pidió que tocara una canción en especifico. Y antes que iniciase la tonada Van le dijo al oído a Hitomi "Quizá esta danza sea complicada, solo déjate llevar por mi y veras que lo disfrutaremos mucho"

La tonada de la canción iba acompañada de bandoneones, violines, piano, un contrabajo y otra serie de instrumentos. Esta se le hizo familiar a ella... esa canción era un tango. En ese preciso momento Van se empezó a mover y ella como que se chupo, poniéndose rígida de los nervios.

Van: Hitomi suéltate más.

Hitomi: Van yo no sé bailar tango

Van: Amor, esta danza se llama Gondain no tan...

Hitomi: Tango.. Se llamaran diferente pero es lo mismo.

Van: Solo déjate llevar.

Hitomi: Mejor sentémonos - Trata de irse pero el la jala hacia él de una forma elegante como si en eso consistiera la danza.

Van: No... Solo confía en mi.

Hitomi: Está bien, después no te quejes si te piso los pies.

Van: Ok, no me quejare. Ahora relájate.

Van pone su mano en la cintura y toma la mano de ella, y ella toma su mano y pone la otra en el hombro de Van. Van guía a Hitomi con pasos seguros, de rato en rato le dab una que otra indicación. Pero digamos que no lo hicieron tan mal, Van si sabia bailar tango, digamos que bastante dándose el lujo de bailar de una forma sensual no obstante elegante. Al final lograron recibir numerosos aplausos por parte del publico. Hitomi se puso colorada de la vergüenza, por lo cual Van la llevo a una de las mesas.

Hitomi molesta: TU lo planeaste todo, malvado.

Van: ¿No me digas que no te gusto?

Hitomi: No estuvo mal, sin embargo era la primera vez que lo bailaba, me puse muy nerviosa, el tango es muy complicado.

Van corrigiéndole: Gondain, es dificultoso sin embargo lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez. Ni siquiera me pisaste el pie. Eso si que es un logro.

Hitomi: Segur es por que tue eres un magnifico bailarin. Si mal no recuerdo le sacste el brillo a la pista de baile en la boda de Yukari.

Van jactanciosamente: Que más se podía esperar de mi, soy el mejor en todo.

Hitomi: No seas engreído y dime ¿ Cómo aprendiste a bailar de esa manera?

Van: Es un estudio básico al pertenecer a la realeza... Por lo tanto recibe clases desde pequeño. Mi hermano Folken era el mejor de todos, al igual que mi madre, creo que mi padre también lo fue, no estoy muy seguro.

Hitomi: Entonces mi futuro esposo viene de una familia de bailarines.

Van: Tu no eres nada mala, diría que hacemos una bonita pareja.

Hitomi: Por supuesto que hacemos una bonita pareja – Se apoyo en él y le dice – Te amo.

Van: Yo también te amo. – Pasa su mano sobre su cintura y le da un bes en la mejilla.

Serge llega de improviso a la mesa donde estaban ambos: Van donde te metiste... Tenemos que partir de inmediato a la frontera.

Van sin soltar a Hitomi:¡¿QUÉ?!

Serge: Lo que oíste. Vamos que todo esta listo.

Van: ¿Qué a sucedido?

Serge: Te lo explico en el camino.

Van: Vale.. Voy en unos minutos.

Serge: Te espero en el puerto... Discúlpeme Hitomi si les interrumpí el momento, bye. – Se fue.

Hitomi: Bye.

Van: Hitomi... Ya escuchaste a Serge, debo irme. – En ese momento la soltó.

Hitomi decidida: Voy contigo.

Van: Tu te quedas. Puede ser peligroso. Aquí estarás más segura.

Hitomi: Quiero ir contigo.

Van dio un rotundo: NO.

Hitomi al oír ese se dio cuenta que no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión: Vale... No obstante como voy hacer con nuestros invitados.

Van pensativo: Le diré a Galba que se encargue de todo eso... Quería debo irme.

Hitomi lo abraza fuerte y él le corresponde. Al momento todo se detiene para ella y ve a unos encapuchados que pelean con alguien, parece que son una pareja, luego todo cambia, ahora están en un salón, no lo reconoce todo se ve muy borroso lo único que nota es una encapuchado y de un momento a otro todo vuele a la normalidad. Ella se abraza más fuerte a él.

Van nota el comportamiento extraño: ¿Estás bien?

Hitomi mente "No debo preocuparlo por esto" y miente: Si, ¿Cando volverás? – Le pregunta para cambiar de tema.

Van: En un par de días.

Hitomi triste: Te extrañare mucho.

Van: Y yo a ti... – Le da un beso y le dice como para animarla. – Sabes, debimos demorarnos en bajar, de esa forma me hubiera deleitado contigo antes de irme. Ahora no lo podré hacer en días.

Hitomi lo regaña, toda sonrojada: ¡Van!

Van se ríe.

Hitomi: ¿De qué te ríes?

Van: De lo linda que te vez sonrojada, en especial cuando yo soy el causante. – Le susurra al oído "Me dan ganas de comerte a besos y hacerte mía"

Hitomi se pone más roja, pero luego él le dice: Lamentablemente ya tengo que irme, hasta pronto mi niña.

Hitomi: No soy ninguna niña y tu mismo lo has comprobado.

Van: Pero tu siempre seguirás siendo mi niña de la Luna Fantasma que robo mi corazón.

Hitomi: Esta bien, entonces tu serás mi ángel. – Vi la cara de desagrado de él. – No te enojes que yo te amo tal y como estas. Hasta pronto.

Van: Hasta pronto mi niña. – Se despiden con un beso y de ahí él se va.

Hitomi para no estar tan aburrida se fue a buscar a sus tres amigotas., no estuvo difícil encontrarlas. Merle y Millerna se hallaban sentadas en un mesa conversando. Hitomi se acerca a ella.

Hitomi: Millerna, Merle.

Millerna: Hitomi... Hasta que por fin te acercas... Felicitaciones por tu compromiso.

Merle: Felicitaciones.

Hitomi: Gracias.

Merle: ¿Dónde te metiste?

Millerna: Conoces perfectamente la respuesta. Van.

Merle mira ambos lados como buscando algo: Hitomi, ¿Donde esta el amo- Van?.

Hitomi con melancolía: Se ha tenido que ir, a la frontera.

Millerna: ¿ A la frontera?

Hitomi: Si.

Merle: ¿Por qué?

Hitomi: No lo sé, Serge no dijo nada. – Suspira – Extraño much a Van.

Millerna: No te pongas triste, en menos de lo que esperas estara de regreso.

Hitomi: Tu crees que un par de días pasen rápido.

Merle: Te quejas por un par de días, nosotras tenemos que esperar un par de semanas.

Hitomi: Es verdad, Dryden, Allen y Ryan se han ido Asturia.

Millerna: Si, justo ahora que necesitamos pareja para pasarla bien, ¿No Merle?

Merle: Si,- Con cara de sufrida- Te extraño Ryan.

Hitomi: ¿Dónde está Eries?

Millerna: Chid junto con el joven Serge se han estado turnando con nosotras ahora le tocaba a Eries.

Hitomi: Ya veo... Y ¿Serena.?

Millerna: ¿Quién a de saber?

Merle bromeando: Lo más probable es que este a solas con Inu.

En un balcón un joven de cabello castaño y ojos amielados da un estornudo. Lo mismo que un una chica de cabello rubio dentro del salón.

Hitomi: Merle si te escucha Serena te mata.

Millerna: Cierto, Serena tiene un geniesito parecido al de Allen. Además los vez a esos dos como pareja. Eso si que seria extraño.

Hitomi: No tanto, los dos me parecen ser personas muy misteriosos.

Millerna: Como si ocultaran un oscuro pasado.

Hitomi: Exacto.

Millerna: La diferencia es que nosotras si conocemos el oscuro pasado de Serena y su nombre es Dilandau. Me pregunto cual será el secreto que oculta ese tal Inu.

Merle: Quizas no oculta nada.

Hitomi: Lo dudo, Merle, se nota que el esconde algo.

Merle: Pero Si es algo oscuro estaría igual que Serena. Por tanto son compatibles.

Millerna: Hay Merle por andar haciendo parejitas te va ir mal.

Merle: Que tiene de malo si al final siempre acierto, como cuando conocí a Hitomi, al momento supe que esos dos terminarían juntos. Luego estuvo la apuesta que hicimos con quien se quedaba con Allen y yo gane, se quedo con Eries.

Millerna: Gracias a eso perdí mucho dinero.

Hitomi: No me digan que ustedes hacen apuestas.

Merle: Por supuesto. Que tal si apostamos en este momento.

Millerna: ¿Qué les parece sobre Hitomi?

Hitomi: Yo

Millerna: Si... Como cuando tu y Van caerán sobre las riendas de la pasión y el amor. Yo digo que ya cayeron hace tiempo. Apuesto 1000 gidarus.

Merle: Magnifica idea Millerna, Yo digo lo mismo Millerna pero debemos calcular el tiempo exacto. Yo digo que fue después de regresar a Gaea. La cantidad que pongo son 1500 Gidarus.

Millerna: Entonces yo digo que fu en la Luna Fantasma... Bien Hitomi contesta. ¿Cuándo fue?

Hitomi toda roja: Con mi vida no se metan... Mejor apostemos sobre Serena e Inu.

Merle ignorando a Hitomi: Yo digo que por el sonrojo de su cara acertamos.

Millerna: Tienes toda la razón.

Hitomi coloradas, pero súper enojada sus ojos botando fuego: Oigan ustedes dos, Dejen de inmiscuirse en mi relación con Van.

Millerna: Bien, entonces apostaremos sobre Serena e Inu...

Hitomi: La apuesta es sobre si terminan como pareja o no.

Millerna: Yo digo que no. Allen no lo permitirá y Serena dudo que se interese en él. Viste como terminaron el otro día discutiendo y provocando tremendo malentendido que casi le causa un infarto a Allen. Por mi parte apuesto 1800 Gidarus

Merle: Yo digo que se gustan y estarán juntos, pero dudo que terminen casándose. Por lo que apuesto 1800 gidarus al igual que Millerna.

Hitomi: Yo digo que si terminaran juntos, se les ve la química. Y ya que soy misia apuesto 1000 Gidarus...

Merle: Que misia, apuesta más.

Hitomi: Esta bien 2000 gidarus

Las apuestas siguieron corriendo en esa mesa.

En uno de los balcones de palacio, un joven con un traje muy elegante, se encuentra sentado en uno de los barandales. Silbando una melancólica canción (Kmi-san a tu pedido. La canción que silba es Sora, sky) que lo acompaño toda su vida. Si que se sentía triste esa noche, horas antes se entero que tenía que volver al valle discutió por es motivo con sus compañeros de viaje y desde ese momento no les cruzo palabra alguna, por lo menos no con Leo ni Naiad. Febe e Io eran muchos más comprensivos con él y trataron de persuadirlo sobre su decisión. Y por otro lado estaba la mujer que lo crió como si fuera su propio, la quería mucho y si no intento escapar del valle fue por ella. ¿Que debía hacer? Si volvía no tendría otra oportunidad para irse. Pero si regresaba, sabría que estaría solo y se volvería más huraña que nunca y tampoco tendría el valor suficiente para irse.

Sintió la presencia de alguien que lo observaba, sin embargo continuo con la canción. Al percibir las respiraciones, palpitaciones y aroma de la persona supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Por lo cual al terminar dijo: ¿Qué hace aquí Serena Schezar, no debería estar disfrutando de la fiesta?

Serena se sorprendió tartamudeando: Yo... este... Pues... Salí a tomar aire fresco.. Si eso es.

Inu se jira y la ve con esos penetrantes ojos que por su estado de animo se volvieron un poco más verdes. Serena se extraño es decir la mayoría de veces sus ojos eran de color miel apardado pero ahora eran como verdes, parecía ser alguien distinto al ver esa mirada tan penetrante.

Inu sin dejarla de ver: Supongo que tomar aire fresco para usted es tomarlo desde un rincón muy bien escondida.

A Serena le irrito ese comentario, ella no se ocultaba de nadie: Yo no me ocultaba, solo no quería molestarlo.

Inu: En mi opinión su presencia no me desagrada – a Serena esa confesión le dio un vuelco a su corazón. No entendía el por qué – Pero tampoco me agrada, me es indiferente.

A Serena eso le disgusto. Si que en ocasiones resultaba ser antipático: Para mi usted significa igual.

Inu: Es una pena puesto que solo bromeaba, tu presencia si me agrada. Al menos no me siento tan solo. Pero como le soy indiferente mejor me retiro.

Serena, no lo puedo dejar ir, a decir verdad también me agrada su presencia: Espera, no es que me agrades ni nada parecido solo quería darte eso. – Saca una nota del pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo. – Tomo, se te callo en la tarde.

Inu la toma y secamente da : Gracias.

Serena le pregunto por curiosidad: ¿Quién es Apsara?

Inu molesto: Leíste la nota, como te atreviste.

Serena: Oye espera yo no he leído nada, solo el remitente y me llamo la curiosidad ese nombre y le perturbaba la idea que él tuviera novia: ¿Es tu novia o que?

Inu: Apsara es el nombre de mi tutora, la mujer que me crió como una madre. – Al decir esto fijo sus ojos en la Luna de las Ilusiones.

Serena se sintió mal: Discúlpame, yo no...

Inu con una sonrisa: No te preocupes, comprendo tu curiosidad- Sus ojos cogieron su tonalidad habitual.

Serena: Pero este...- "¿Qué le digo? Ya sé" – Me gusto mucho la canción que silbaste, me parece haberla escuchado antes.

Inu: Eso es imposible, por que esa canción solo la conocen tres personas incluyéndome.

Serena: ¿Y tus compañeros?

Inu: Tampoco, solo la silbo cuando estoy solo y nadie me molesta.

Serena: Si es así, por que continuaste.

Inu: Simple, me agradas y tu presencia no me molesta.

Serena: Sin embargo tus compañeros tendrían más derecho a oírla.

Inu: Su caso es diferente. No hablemos de ellos ¿Si?

Serena: Como gustes. – Se acerco al barandal donde estaba sentado él - ¿Esa canción tiene letra?

Inu: ¿Si quieres te la digo?

Serena: Si, porfis.

Inu: El dragón se despierta en la oscuridad.

Con su gélido corazón gime.

Si tu te encuentras cerca el dragón duerme.

Y cuando el viento se aparezca frente a él.

Los sueños de la gente se hacen realidad.

Lalala

Sus deseos pueden

Producir la destrucción del futuro

Lalala

O tu puedes traer la salvación

El dragón se despierta en la oscuridad.

Con su gélido corazón gime.

Serena: Pobre dragón, el de la canción, ha de tener una pena muy grande, por eso el viento es su consuelo. Y quizás al intentar ser libre como el viento, no puede por las ataduras de su pasado, eso le enfurece y trata de destruir todo a su paso, como un niño pequeño cuando se encapricha.

Inu se sorprende por la lógica de la muchacha: Nunca lo vi desde ese punto de vista, Yo solo pensé que seria un dragón que se siente solo, del cual su único amigo es el viento, pero a pesar de todo sigue solo.

Serena: Oh puede ser ambos, un dragón solitario que lleva una inmensa pena, el viento es su amigo y consuelo, el cual intenta ayudar al dragón a ser libre pero su pasado lo atormenta a la vez que su soledad lo abruma. Todo se mezcla provocando una tormenta de sentimientos de autodestrucción. Hasta que llega el viento a consolar a su amigo.

Inu: Quizás sea como dices.

Serena: Debe ser así... – Ella nota otra vez que él está perdido en sus pensamientos, pareciera no estar con ella, el color de sus ojos tomo de nuevo el color verdoso. Era extraño. – Inu...

Inu sin prestarle mucha atención: mmm

Serena: ¿Por qué el color de tus ojos varían entre un color pardo y uno verdoso?

Inu: Eso.. No sé exactamente, creo que eso lo determina mi estado de animo.

Serena más intrigada: Explícamelo.

Inu rascándose la cabeza: Es complicado... – Ambos perciben que alguien los observa, quedándose en silencio. Inu pega su mano a la espada llevaba en el cinto. Se siente como la espada corta el viento. Inu bloquea el ataque que le hicieron por atrás.

Un encapuchado había saltado desde la azotea, desplegando sus alas negras dejando caer una cortina de plumas del color de la noche. Inu sintió el mismo pavor que la vez anterior, al solo mirar los ojos rojos de su contrincante. A diferencia del otro al que se enfrento, su nuevo adversario tenía una contextura y rasgos diferentes además de no poder percibir el miedo de Inu. Esto mostraba que no era alguien muy fuerte.

El encapuchado: Me dijeron que tu mocoso, eras bastante bueno con la espada, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme.

Inu: Eso lo veremos. Sin embargo antes dime que es lo que buscas.

Encapuchado: Te quiero a ti y a Dilandau Albatou.

Serena se aterra al oír ese nombre. De solo recordar e imaginar que fue un asesino despiadado sin corazón.

Inu se sorprendió, pero de inmediato contesto: Diladau Albatou. Te informo que se vil sanguinario sin corazón no se encuentra aquí. Si me deseas deja ir a la señorita y gustoso peleare contigo.

Serena apretó sus nudillos, al escuchar la forma de cómo se expresa Inu de su otro yo, Dilandau. Ella pensó que tal vez él la aceptaría con su oscuro pasado pero se equivoco.

El encapuchado se empezó a matar de la risa: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Dices que Dilandau no está aquí. Si lo que veo detrás de ti es a él.

Inu: Que tonterías dices, ella es Serena Schezar.

El encapuchado: Serena Schezar es el otro yo de Dilandau Albatau, los dos son uno.

Inu gira y ve a Serena a los ojos: ¿Es verdad eso?

Serena: Si.

El encapuchado: Para evitar un pelea innecesaria, vengan por las buenas conmigo.

Inu: Estás loco o tarado, no pienso ni dejare ir a la señorita Serena contigo rata inmunda.

Encapuchado: ¿Rata inmundo? Que mal le hablas a alguien que es igual a ti.

Inu se lanzo al contra ataque no permitirá que esa cosa siguiera hablando más de él. El encapuchado lo esquiva con mucha dificultad. Casi pierde el equilibrio. Inu siguió, sin darle tiempo a atacar hasta que llego el punto en que su oponente cayo al suelo. Le iba a dar la estocada final. Pero de la nada aparece otro encapuchado, hiriéndolo en el brazo.

Serena grita: NO INU!!!! – Atrayendo a las guardias. Los encapuchados logran escapar sin conseguir su objetivo. Ella se acerca velozmente. – Estás bien.

Inu: Si... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Dilandau?

Serena: No lo creí necesario... – Se arranco un pedazo de tela del vestido, tratando de detener el sangrado.

Inu molesto: ¿No lo creíste necesario? Ósea tu eres Di – Los guardias aparecieron.

Guardia: ¿Qué sucedió?

Serena: Intentaron secuestrarnos unos encapuchados... Lo han herido a él – Trato de contener las lagrimas. – Yo me retiro. – Se fue.

Inu: Serena espera – Trato ir tras ella pero el uno de los guardia lo detuvo.

Guardia: Tu no jovencito, tienes que explicar que paso y atender tu herida.

Inu forcejeando: Yo estoy bien. Vallan y asegúrense que la prometida del rey este bien, ella probablemente sea una de los siguientes blancos. – Se soltó y fue tras de Serena.

En el salón todos estaban intrigados por el grito de la mujer. Las más preocupadas eran, Millerna, Eries, Merle y Hitomi, que si mal no escucharon dijeron "No Inu". Todo estaba muy ajetreado no percatándose que un encapuchado estaba detrás de Hitomi.

Encapuchado: Quédese quieta y obedezca todo si no quiere que sus amigas salgan lastimadas. En especial la que esta embarazada es un blanco tan fácil.

Hitomi se asusto: ¿Qué quiere?

Encapuchado: Levántese lentamente de la silla sin llamar la atención y sígame.

Hitomi: Lo haré, pero no dañe a ninguna de las tres.

Una voz detrás: Déjelas en paz si no quiere vérselas conmigo y mis compañeros.

Encapuchado: No se meta - trato de coger su espada.

Voz: Si lo hace, su cabeza rodara por está sala.

Encapuchado retrocedió y tomo a Hitomi como rehén.

Hitomi: suélteme.

Todos giran hacia ella, el pánico se suscito en medio de la sala.

Leo que era la voz: Suéltela, si la lastima su jefe se enojara con usted.

Encapuchado: No le importara, si la mato si no es de mi Lord no será de nadie.

Leo: Usted cree eso, el lo matara.

Encapuchada poniendo un cuchillo muy filudo en cuello de Hitomi: No.

Leo: Usted lo quiso así.

Se ve como un flecha va directo al cráneo del encapuchado matándolo de inmediato. Lka sala se llena de sangre.

En un nave que se encontraba a una hora de la ciudad de Fanelia, vemos a un Van muy preocupado en su despacho, tenía una mala espina. Estaba seguro que Hitomi estaria bien cuidad en el palacio. Se suponía. En eso entra de improviso Serge con un mensaje.

Serge: Van no te vas a inquietar, pero acabo de recibir un mensaje desde Fanelia.

Van: ¿Qué dice?

Serge: Unos encapuchados entraron a Palacio, intentaron secuestrar a alguien pero no especifican quienes.

Van: ¿Qué? Hitomi...

Serge: No te impacientes, dicen que no consiguieron su cometido.

Van: No puedo dejar las cosas así. Debo ir a Fanelia.

Serge: ¿Qué haremos con Dryden y los demás?

Van: Encárgate tu. La ciudad esta mucho más vulnerable desde que partimos... El Cruzade y la flota solo han sido una carnada para llamar nuestra atención.

Serge: Digo lo que diga te iras. Por favor cuídate.

Van: Lo haré. Hasta pronto amigo. – Se fue al hangar para irse sobre Escaflowne.

En palacio

Serena había corrido hacia uno de los jardines, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Pasara lo pasara siempre su cruel y oscuro pasado volvía a recordarle quien había sido durante diez y penosos años. Un sanguinario sin corazón llamado Dilandau... Pensó que a Inu no le importaría, o que nunca se enteraría, pero la verdad siempre sale a luz.

Una voz familiar, proveniente de unos arbustos le dijo: Por que te niegas a ti misma que tu eres uno de los mejores guerreros que ha tenido Zaibach. Dilandau.

Serena llorosa gritando dice: Yo no soy Dilandau. Yo soy Serena Schezar.

La voz: Serena Schezar murió el día que llego a Zaibach. Ahora tu eres Dilandau.

Serena: Mentira, Mentira.

La voz: Deja de atormentarte y regresa con nosotros, regresa a Zaibach para convertirte en Dilandau Albatau, el comandante de los drangonslayers.

Serena: NO.

Inu se aproxima a Serena: Déjela en paz, ella es Serena Schezar, entendió.

La voz: Tu que te metes mocoso. Déjala que admita lo que en verdad es un asesino. Lanzalo. – Una especie de inyección salio disparada en dirección a Serena pero Inu se interpone cayéndole a él la inyección.

Inu: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Cae al suelo, su pulso se acelera más de lo normal, trata de incompararse pero todo lo ve rojo. Serena se preocupa: Estás bien.

Inu: Aléjate de mi, aléjate o te lasti...AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGG – Sus ojos se tornaron totalmente rojos.

La voz: Imbécil fallaste... Ya no ha – Inu se incorporo a tal velocidad yendo hacia el sujeta que hablaba, le apreta el cuello hasta quebrárselo. Va en dirección al que lanzo el dardo estaba apunto de matarlo de la misma forma que él otro hasta que Serena interviene: No lo mates Inu, no por favor.

Inu fuera de si, sin soltar al soldado: ¿Quién es Inu?

Serena: Tu eres Inu, Inu reacciona.

Inu suelta al soldado, se sujeta la cabeza: Ahhhh ¿Quién es Inu? ¿Quién soy yo?

Serena se asusto al verlo así pero no iba a escapar tenía que ayudarlo: Lenus – Dijo sin pensarlo.

Inu más calmado: ¿Lenus?, Le nus.

Serena vio la reacción positiva continuando llamándolo: Lenus, reacciona por favor. Lenus.

Inu se fue calmando hasta que sus ojos se fueron tornando del color de siempre. Serena corre hacia él, ve que el corazón de él no late tan fuerte, tan acelerado como antes, es más lento, su presión había bajado. Inu se agacha y vomita un liquido verdoso.

Serena: Lenus, ¿Estás bien?

Inu: No sé supone que me llamas Inu.

Serena lo abraza: Ya estás bien, me preocupaste mucho – Unas lagrimas escapan de su rostro.

Inu: Tranquila, estoy bien.

Serena: Me asustaste mucho. Tu te saliste fuera de sí, incluso mataste a ese Moudoshi.

Inu ve el cuerpo en el suelo, el lo había echo, se separa de Serena y vuelve a vomitar.

Serena se preocupa: ¿estás bien?

Inu: Yo no lo quería hacer, no recuerdo como lo hice. Se me nublo todo y...

Serena: No digas nada, lo 17iciste al intentar protegerme.

Inu: No era yo...

Serena: ¿Esto te paso alguna otra vez?

Inu: Si, dos veces... No le digas a nadie lo que 17iciste.

Serena: No podremos ocultar un cuerpo, además lo 17iciste en defensa.

Inu: No me refiero a que mate a alguien, solo oculta que me transforme. Prométemelo.

Serena: Esto lo sabe alguien más.

Inu: Si, pero no le digas a nadie que lo hice de nuevo.

Serena: Lo haré, pero tu explícame porque te pasa esto.

Inu: Lo sabrás todo esta noche y lo que falte te lo diré yo.

Horas después

Van regreso a palacio y se entero de todo lo ocurrido lo que no entendía es ¿Por qué se querían llevar a Lenus? A Serena era comprensible querían de vuelta a Dilandau, A Hitomi por ser de la Luna Ilusoria pero Inu no tenía nada que ver en esto o si. Por este motivo reunió a todos en su despacho.

Van: Los he reunido a todos aquí para saber ¿Qué es loo que sucede?

Leo que estaba junto con sus demás compañeros: Supusimos que este momento llegaría.

Van: Ire al grano, ¿Por qué Zaibach intento secuestrar a Lenus está noche?

Leo: Sencillo, por ser los cinco igual a usted.

Van: No entiendo explíquense.

Leo: Somos Ryujins.

Nota de autora: Se que dije que este capi llegaria para reyes magos, pero es que me inspire mucho y se me ocurrio escribir en las noches, por que no podía dormir. Luego pase mis escritos a la pc y quedo este capi. Se han revelado nuevas cosas pero se develaran más cosas ocultas sobre las dichosas profecías de Garland. Inu le contara más sobre su pasado a Serena. Todo eso llegara en el siguiente capi.

Bueno ya me quito que debo ir de compras navideñas de último minuto. Espero que pasen una muy buena navidad junto a sus seres queridos y que papa Noel les traiga todo lo que le pidieron y que tengan un nuevo año muy prospero. Por mi parte este capi es mi regalo de mi navidad para ustedes mis lectores y para mi sus reviews con sus sugerencias son mi mejor regalo. Así que malvadas escriben. Bye.

Kmi-san: Ya te puse la canción.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21: Revelaciones**

Escena del capitulo anterior

Van: Los he reunido a todos aquí para saber ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Leo que estaba junto con sus demás compañeros: Supusimos que este momento llegaría.

Van: Iré al grano, ¿Por qué Zaibach intento secuestrar a Lenus está noche?

Leo: Sencillo, por ser los cinco igual a usted.

Van: No entiendo explíquense.

Leo: Somos Ryujins.

Todos se quedaron pasmados al oír semejante confesión, ellos creían que Van era el último ryujin en toda Gaea, el último descendiente del clan del dragón, después de la desaparición de su madre y muerte de su hermano Folken.

Van aun shock: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Leo: Lo que oyó su majestad, somos ryujins.

Merle: Eso es imposible.

Febe: ¿Por qué lo sería? Acaso crees que todos los descendientes de Atlantis murieron. Si no explícame como fue posible la existencia de la señora Varie.

Io: Ustedes como saben se necesita un hombre y una mujer para crear un nuevo ser. Y para eso se necesita otras dos parejas en otras palabras mucha gente.

Van aun escéptico: Ok, supongamos que lo que dicen es verdad, ¿Por qué nunca se aparecieron? ¿Por qué todo el mundo supone que se extinguieron?

Leo: No hemos vuelto aparecer por que el gran maestro lo ordeno así.

Io: Leo que poco explicito eres. Lo hacemos por protección, la mayoría de los habitantes de Gaea nos detestan, piensan que solo traeremos maldiciones o destrucción a nuestro paso. Y lo más probable es que no hagan daño o hasta nos matasen extinguiéndonos de verdad.

Hitomi: Pero hay personas a las cuales les agradan los ryujins.

Febe: Son pocos los que nos aprecian.

Van: Comprendo su motivo por el cual se ocultan, sin embargo por que ahora se presentan.

Leo: El gran maestro nos ha enviado a protegerlos, en especial a usted y a la señorita Hitomi.

Van: ¿Protegernos?

Hitomi: ¿De qué?

Naiad: De vuestro enemigo.

Van: Los encapuchados.

Io: Mejor digamos el jefe de los encapuchados, él los busca por algún motivo que gustoso se los explicara Inu.

Todos miran a Inu, e Inu sorprendido con su brazo vendado: Por lo poco que se, el los busca por una dichosa profecía que fue escrita o dicha por una pitonisa pocos años antes de la destrucción de Atlantis.

Millerna: Una profecía. ¿En qué consiste?

Inu: No la conozco del todo solo dos líneas. "Volverán los elegidos por los Dioses. A restaurar la paz perturbada..." Las demás líneas no las conozco.

Serena: Ok ese es motivo por el cual quieren al señor Van y Hitomi. ¿Pero por qué te quieren a ti?... Eres un ryujin, pero para que necesitan un ryujin.

Io: La sangre refinada de un ryujin es el principal ingrediente para su transformación en Dilandau. Para convertirla en un soldado afortunado.

Millerna: ¿Le extraen una parte?

Leo: Al ryujin que escojan muere desangrado, puesto que se la extraen cuando todavía permanece con vida.

Merle horrorizada: Que espantoso.

Chip: Disculpen, pero como conocen el procedimiento que utilizaran los Modoushi.

Io: Sencillo, en un principio Atlantis uso esta técnica para crear soldados afortunados, teniendo la ventaja en cualquier guerra. Pero las secuelas en las personas que utilizaban eran terribles, la sed de sangre no se detenía y en tiempo de paz ellos no podían existir, prácticamente era irreversible dichoso proceso teniendo que asesinarlos. Por ese motivo no se volvió a utilizar dichoso método.

Van: Si eso lo crearon el clan deL Dragón como se entero Zaibach.

Naiad: Lord Dornkirk contacto a las caídos.

Hitomi intrigada: ¿Caídos? ¿Quiénes son esos?

Van en tono seco: Los traidores de Atlantis que fueron confinados en el Tártaro.

Febe: Por lo visto usted está bien informado sobre el asunto, rey de Fanelia.

Van la ve con mala cara. Hitomi se percata, después de todo no comprendía el motivo, a Van no le agradaba mucho hablar de asuntos relacionados con los de su raza y mucho menos hacerlo tan abiertamente.

Galo intervino: Díganme ¿Cómo es posible que Dornkirk tuviera relación con los caídos?

Hitomi: Es verdad, Dornkirk no podía se un caído por que el fue un habitante de la Luna Fantasma, como yo.

Naiad: Dornkirk busco durante largo tiempo el secreto que guardaba Atlantis

Eries: Al igual que mi difunto suegro, León Schezar.

Naiad: Los dos buscaban lo mismo pero su motivación fue la diferencia que marco entre los dos. Dornkirk lo hacia por controlar el destino a su antojo, en cambio León lo hizo por escapar de su realidad, satisfaciendo su curiosidad y volver a ver a la joven de la Luna Ilusoria.

Hitomi: El deseo ver a mi abuela, creyendo estar enamorado de ella. – Al decir esto agacho su cabeza. En cierto punto sed sentía culpable por que su abuela fue la causante de que el padre de Allen se fuera de su hogar.

Febe, por así decirlo leyó el pensamiento de Hitomi: El señor León de una u otra forma se hubiera ido de su casa, en busca de secretos que lo atrajeron desde niño. Era un buen hombre, siempre nos hablaba de su familia y se preguntaba ¿cómo estarían sus hijos?, que lastima que murió.

Millerna: Hablan como si lo hubieran conocido.

Io: Lo conocimos, el llego al valle en busca de respuestas que encontró momentos antes de su muerte.

Leo: Pero en este momento no venimos hablar sobre el señor León, sino que queremos pedirles que nos acompañen a Valle Blanco, ahí el gran maestro les explicara todo con lujo de detalles.

Galo: Nunca he oído hablar de ese lugar.

Io como todo un sabe lo todo: Obvio, por que no figura en sus mapas. En Valle blanco solo habitan Ryujins, además queda en el continente de Asguld.

Chid: Pero si no me equivoco para llegar a ese continente se deben atravesar una serie de tormentas muy peligrosas, es casi imposible.

Van: Si es posible llegar. Allen, Dryden, Millerna, Hitomi, Merle junto con la tripulación del Cruzade logramos llegar a ese continente pero no encontramos nada más que una entrada al valle místico, y solo montañas y más montañas.

Millerna: Cierto, con la tripulación del Cruzade no tendremos problemas.

Io: ¿Llegaron al Valle Místico? Yo juraba que no existía ese lugar.

Van: Quizás ahora es imposible llegar a él.

Febe:¿Por qué?

Hitomi: La entrada se rompió, por una pequeña peleita que tuvimos con Zaibach.

Io y Febe con los ojos como platos ÒÓ: NOOOOOOO... Nosotros queríamos conocer ese lugar.

Van y Hitomi: Lo sentimos.

Leo: No se disculpen, si Fortuna lo quiso de ese modo, piña.

Io uu: Si

Leo: Bueno volviendo al tema de cómo llegar a Asguld, nosotros conocemos una ruta que esta libre de tormentas.

Van: Si ustedes nos brindan las coordenadas no tendremos ningún problema.

Febe: Eso quiere decir que nos acompañaran.

Van: Es necesario para saber como detener a nuestro enemigo.

Leo: Debemos partir cuanto antes, si es posible hoy mismo.

Van: Hoy será imposible, debemos esperar el regreso de Dryden y Allen.

Leo: De acuerdo, pero en cuanto lleguen partimos lo antes posible, estamos corriendo contar el tiempo.

Van: Lo comprendo...- Se sintieron varios bostezos, era muy tarde se podría decir que eran como las tres de la madrugada... – Después arreglaremos todo lo relacionado con el viaje. Es tarde y lo mejor es ir a descansar.

Chid con carita de sueño: Es la...me..jo..r decisión...que...ha..n ..to..ma...d...o.

Galo: Entonces hasta la mañana, me retiro.

Eries: En mi estado n debo desvelarme tan..to. Pero es que la curiosidad me mataba... Hasta...l..a ma...ña...n...a.

Millerna: Yo también me despido. Eries espérame.

Chid: Hasta...l..a ma..añ...ana... Tía yo las acompaño.

Merle al ver que todos se iban: Esperen voy con ustedes. Hasta la mañana amo- Van y Hitomi.

Leo: Nosotros también nos vamos.

Naiad: Que pasen buenas noches.

Io abrazando a Febe: Con su.

Febe: Permiso.

Inu: Hasta la mañana.

Serena: Lo mismo digo.

Hitomi: Hasta la mañana a todos.

Van le sujeto la mano a Hitomi: Lo mismo digo... Hitomi te acompaño.

Hitomi: De acuerdo.

Io y Febe se llevaron a un lado a Inu:

Io: Inu, dime que nos vas acompañar y vendrás al valle.

Febe: Te prometemos que la pasaras bien.

Inu: No quisiera ir, pero no me queda de otra. ¿Verdad?

Io: No lo veas como una obligación.

Febe: Sino como otra oportunidad.

Inu: Ok.

Io y Febe se percataron que Serena va hacia donde ellos y antes de irse.

Io: Suerte con la señorita.

Febe: Se tu mismo, bye.

Inu: Oigan no me dejen...

Serena vino por atrás: Lenus, hablamos sobre ti.

Inu: Me lo imaginaba... Esta bien pero practicamos en el camino a tu habitación y de ahí me voy a dormir.

Serena: Bien.

Tomaron un camino más largo pero silencioso, donde nadie les podría interrumpir o escuchar su conversación.

Inu: ¿Qué es lo que no te quedo claro?

Serena: ¿Por qué no me mencionaste que eras un ryujin?

Inu: No podía, debo seguir ordenes, aunque no me lo creas.

Serena sorprendida: Ordenes ¿De quién?

Inu: Mis superiores... Si de eso quieres hablar, me voy a descansar. – Él estuvo a punto de irse. Serena le sostiene la mano: No te vallas... Solo quiero saber más de ti.

Inu: Te informo que no me gusta que la gente hurgue en mis cosas.

Serena: ¿Entonces que hago? Tu me dijiste que lo que no me quedaba claro tu me explicarías después.

Inu: Me refiero a la situación que pase en el jardín. Por lo visto no te interesa.

Serena: Por supuesto que me interesa, solo que no me agrada que me ocultaras que eres un ryujin.

Inu: Digamos que estamos a mano. Tu no me dijiste que eras Dilandau... Pero he dejado de cuestionarme de motivo.

Serena: De acuerdo, no seguiré preguntándote los motivos... Pero ahora dime en que otras situaciones te ha sucedido esto.

Inu: En momentos en las cuales siento que mi vida corre peligro.

Serena: ¿Te sentiste en peligro en peligro ahora?

Inu: No... Sin embargo el dardo que lanzaron iba dirigido hacia a ti, querían que te convirtieras en Dilandau a toda costa.

Serena: Gracias... ¿Cómo deduciste eso?

Inu: En ese momento, no lo sé... – En un susurro sumamente rojo.– Solo quise protegerte...

Serena lo escucho pero no dijo nada.

Inu: Sin embargo ahora, lo supe al ver el comportamiento que tome... Ese dardo contenía, la sangre de Fortuna.

Serena: ¿La sangre de Fortuna?

Inu: Ese es nombre por el que se conoce a la sangre refinada de un ryujin.

Serena: Ok. ¿No entiendo eso de la sangre refinada de un ryujin? ¿Cómo la refinan?

Inu: El proceso no lo sé del todo, lo único que conozco, es que le extraen hasta la última gota de sangre al ryujin escogido es mezclada con la sangre de un dragón. Todo esto lo procesan por una serie de maquinas, para eliminar en cierto punto el veneno que contiene la sangre de un dragón.

Serena: ¿La sangre de un dragón es venenosa?

Inu: Por supuesto, es capaz incluso de matar a otro animal de su mismo tamaño en tan solo minutos... Siempre y cuando la ingiera o se la inyecten.

Serena trago saliva: Por eso es un proceso muy peligroso.

Inu: Si, si por lo menos un 98 del veneno no es diluido la persona muere automáticamente, en cuestión de horas o si tiene suerte días, pero de echo se muere a menos que se le inyecte una gran cantidad de sangre de un ryujin, ese es el único antídoto.

Serena: Es por ese motivo que los mezclan.

Inu: Si... Aunque uno de los efectos que tiene es que activa tus sentidos al máximo, sintiéndote amenazado, Si te lo inyectan en grandes cantidades en algunas provoca cambios físicos, es como una especie de droga.

Serena: ¿A ti te lo habían inyectado antes?

Inu: No... Es la primera vez. Pero conozco sus efectos por los estudios que realice en el valle.

Serena: Y cuando te inyectan eso, cual es la forma para que vuelvas a la realidad, para que seas tu mismo.

Inu: Sonara tonto, pero una de las formas más efectivas es que una de las personas que te conoció y te aprecia te llame por el nombre que te dieron tus padres al nacer, aunque en mi caso es extraño, si no que toquen una canción o tonada que te identifique y hasta

Serena nostálgica: Que pierdas a personas que significan mucho para ti.

Inu: Exacto. –Inu se percato de la tristeza de Serena al decir estas últimas palabras. – ¿Tu perdiste a alguien? - Llegaron cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Serena.

Serena omitió la pregunta y simplemente se despidió: Hasta más tarde, Lenus.

Inu: Hasta más tarde.

Sereno entro a su habitación, escucho los pasos de Inu alejándose de su habitación. En ese momento se tiro a su cama empezando a sollozar y entre cada sollozo decía cada uno de los nombres de los Dragon slayers y al final el nombre que hizo intensificar su llanto fue el Jajuka.

**- Fin de Capitulo -**

Notas de autora se que este capi ta bien corto pero no se me ocurrio más, la ispi se fue de parranda. Sorry si en el siguiente capi me demora pero hay recesión en mis ahorros, de milagro si consegui money pa venir hoy, (Estuve buscando en los rincones más oscuros de mi habitación hasta que encontre S/ 1.50) Que pobre toy uu.

Elkasoapy: Si yo tambien me vacile con lo de la maquina, denle gracias a mi difunto radio marca akita que se me ocurrio esto... Akita te extraño... snif, snif, snif... Y tu sugerencia sobre separarlos no ta tan mal... No te puedo adelantar nada... por que ni yo misma se que va pasar...

kmi-san: En si planee poner esto en el capi anterior... Pero como que se me hizo muy largo... Pero ahora ya tuviste la aclaración.

ilmarien81: Si de verdad lo de la maquina tuvo buena... Y lo de Van bailando tango se me ocurrio después de ver esos concursos de baile, que daban en el canal italiano del cable... Si que bailaban chévere y luego de ver baile y seducción donde sale antoño banderas bailando, dije Van tien que bailar tango con Hitomi... Yo algún dñia me conseguiere un Van y tambien bailare tango, con la diferencia que el pobre terminara con los abollados...

Bueno ya me quito bye... Dejen reviews que me alegran la vida y me inspiran a escribir...


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 22: Resumen de viaje y la cigüeña toca la puerta **

Han pasado prácticamente tres semanas desde el atentado que hubo en la fiesta de compromiso de Van y Hitomi, además de enterarse que los misteriosos viajeros eran ryujins y se cercioraron que sus enemigos eran los caídos. Desde ese día fijaron su rumbo a Valle blanco, solo que debían esperar el regreso de Dryden, Allen y los demás.

Ellos también sufrieron un ataque por parte del enemigo, Zaibach, tuvieron grandes bajas al principio hasta que apareció la pequeña flota. (En sentido figurado), de las mascotas, digo los inofensivos y pacíficos dragones que habitan gran parte de parte de Fanelia. Ellos se bajaron a la flota de Zaibach... (Los motivos principales fueron: Primero por que era el enemigo... y segundo por que los muy salvajes de Zaibach los despertaron a mitad de la noche cosa que no se le debe hacer a ningún dragón, sino te acecina, asesina.)

Gracias a eso llegaron sanos y salvos a Fanelia. Apenas llegaron encararon a Van de por que no les informo que tenía a Dragones en su ejercito, es decir eso era asombroso, nadie en toda Gaea había logrado semejante cosa... Pero como conocen a Van el no les dio ninguna explicación, lo suficientemente explicita. Aparte que eso no lo considero una prioridad.

Lo más importante en este momento era llegar a Valle Blanco donde varias de sus respuestas serian respondidas. Lo cual les tomo casi una semana en tener todo listo. Y más si las muchachas estaban decididas en acompañarlos, esto también incluía a los niños. Eries, Millerna, Merle, Hitomi y Serena dijeron que de ningún modo se iban a separar de ellos, debido a que si ellos estaban presentes el riesgo a que el enemigo las tomara como rehenes disminuiría. Aparte ellas sabían que ellos las protegerían a toda costa.

Otra cosa que atraso el viaje fue que Baslam de la nada cerrara sus fronteras nadie podía entrar o salir de Baslam. Nadie se explicaba el motivo por el cual Horemheb tomara semejante decisión. Lo único posible es que en un intento desesperado por protegerse hiciera eso, pero esto dañaría las rutas de comercio. Una gran perdida económica para Baslam. Sin embargo Horemheb no dio ni una sola explicación...

No obstante para nuestros compañeros lo más perjudicial era que esto retrasaría el viaje. Primero debían encontrar una nueva ruta para llegar a Valle Blanco y la única opción que quedaba era que se bordeara Baslam, llegando hasta la parte norte del continente donde se ubicaba Deidlas desde ahí podían salir hacia el mar y llegar al continente de Asguld. Este recorrido les tomaría por lo mínimo dos semanas, siempre y cuando no halla tormentas ni nada que les retrase el viaje.

Por este motivo Galo los iba acompañar hasta Deidlas, debido a que tenía que regresar a su país e informarle a su señora madre, que era la reina, sobre todo lo acontecido en estos meses.

El primer tramo del viaje fue tranquilo nada, relevante, hay que contar salvo los ataques de celos que sufrió Van a causa Galo. Le molestaba simplemente el hecho que él estuviera cerca de Hitomi. Causando unas pequeñas rencillas, pero que se llegaban a solucionar. Hitomi por su parte le disgustaba que Van fuera tan celoso, esta bien que sea un poquito pero no era para tanto en especial con su primo que después de tratar con él se dio cuenta que no era malo, solo que por cosas que sucedieron en el pasado, corto toda clase de comunicación con Van...

Pasaron los días y llegaron a Deidlas el reino de hielo o del eterno manto blanco. En ese lugar solo existía la nieve, a pesar que habían bosques estos siempre estaban cubiertos de blanco incluso en el verano. A Hitomi le encanto este paisaje, llegándole a pedir a Van si se podían quedar tan solo unos cuantos días, él se negó rotundamente, no soportaba estar más tiempo cerca de su primo. No obstante el clima se opuso a los deseos de Van, una súbita tormenta de nieve se suscito, impidiéndoles continuar el viaje. Por lo que obligatoriamente hicieron escala en la ciudad de Zoldeu, Capital de Deidlas.

Para Van esto significo un gran tormento, aunque se le pasaba un poco al ver a Hitomi divirtiéndose con la nieve como una niña pequeña. Además de convencerlo que se una a un guerra de bolas de nieve en contra de sus primas, que recién las conocía, al menos ellas no le cayeron mal... Pero de solo ver a Galo se le malograba el día.

Una semana tuvieron que esperar para que se mejorara el clima. Van le dio gracias a Kami por esto no aguantaba más ver a Galo. Gracias Al cielo que se quedo Galo en Deidlas por que de seguro Hitomi no aguantaría más esos arranques de celos que le daban a Van cada vez que simplemente su primo estuviera cerca de ella.

Por otro lado Allen Schezar no dejaba de sobreproteger a su esposa, Eries, no le permitía hacer nada, por así decirlo estar embarazada significaba estar invalida o algo parecido. Por que si ella decía quiero ir al patio, el otro le respondía que no por que hacía mucho esfuerzo y le haría daño al bebé, o cosas parecidas. En varias ocasiones Eries no aguantaba estar sentada o en cama, por que sentía que ya se iba a borrar la raya y como ella se había olvidado su marcador permanente, no podía darse el lujo a que desapareciera.

Sin embargo Eries agradeció que por fin llegaría a termino su embarazo, solo faltaban unas cuantas semanas, sino se equivoca tres, eso fue lo que le dijo un medico En Zoldeu antes de partir. Y si fue al medico, es por que Allen se lo ordeno, él no quería que su pequeñito naciera en el Cruzade, en medio de la nada, seria riesgoso para la salud de la madre y del niño. Por lo que tenían que cerciorarse de llegar a Tierra firme en menos de tres de semanas. En si tenían tiempo de sobra, porque cruzar el mar hasta el otro continente no les tomaría a lo mucho cuatro a cinco días.

No obstante la última decisión el que la toma, no es el padre, ni la madre y mucho menos el medico sino el lindo y tierno bebito, que fastidiado de estar en el vientre calientito de su madre desea conocer como es el rostro de las personas que lo rodean.

Era de noche, la media noche, todo el mundo dormía en Frylom, salvo los que les tocaba hacer la guardia esa noche, solo había pasado unos días desde que dejaron Zoldeu y se encontraban en campo abierto, mejor dicho habían llegado ya al mar.

Allen descansaba junto a su esposa, en ese momento sede encontraba soñando con su nuevo hijo o hija aun no sabían si seria niño o niña. Aunque Allen le gustaría que fuera una niña, para tener la parejita, pero si era un niño podría enseñarle muchas cosas como Teo y tal vez así tendría a dos nuevos caballeros Caeli. Eso no estaría mal. En eso siente que alguien lo empieza a zarandear.

Allen adormilado: Déjenme dormir.

Una voz femenina: Allen despierta, ya viene.

Allen: Eries, diles que vengan después estoy durmiendo.

Eries con cara de asesina y mucho dolor: Dudo que a nuestro pequeño le importe venir más tarde, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, MALDICIÓN ALLEN DESPIERTA YA VA NACER EL BEBÉ.

Allen se despierta: EL bebé... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Eries, más calmada, la contracción había terminado: Allen, tranquilo... Llama a mi hermana ella sabrá que hacer... AUGHHHHHHH.

Allen Se queda de pie mirándola con tanto amor.

Eries con voz de histérica: QUE RAYOS ESTÁS ESPERANDO... HAY SE ME SALE EL HIJO..

Allen nervioso: Si, si, si, vuelvo enseguida. No te vas a mover quédate ahí quieta. – Se va.

Eries: Este donde cree que me puedo ir si estoy apunto de... AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGH, AUGHHHHHHHHHH... MALDICIÓN ALLEN APURATE… (Y de ahí dijo unas palabrotas no muy dignas de una señora como ella que estuvo apunto de convertirse en Sor Eries)

Allen salió despavorido como alma que lleva el diablo, al estar en frente de la puerta de Dryden y Millerna por poco y tumba la puerta a golpes y gritaba como un loco: Millerna, APURATE, YA VA NACER. – Esto mismo lo repitió una serie de veces.

Dryden sale con una bata de dormir sobandose sus ojitos: Allen puedes dejar de gritar. ¿Quién ya va a nacer?

Allen: MI HIJO, CARAMBA, MI HIJO.

Dryden OO: TU HIJO.

Allen: Si.

Dryden: Millerna. – Esta no despertaba, tenía sueño profundo – MILLERNA – Nada, se acerco un poquito más – MILLERNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Millerna: Dryden¿Por qué me despiertas?

Dryden igual de nervioso que Allen, empieza a balbucear: El be...be... bebe, Eries, ella, ya va a nacer.

Millerna no entendió ni papa: Dryden, repite lo mismo pero en nuestro idioma.

Dryden: El be...be... bebe, Eries, ella, ya va a nacer.

Millerna: Haber serenate... – En eso recien se percata de la presencia de Allen. – Allen que haces aquí.

Allen: El be...be... bebe, Eries, ella, ya va a nacer.

Millerna: Hay alguno que hable bien.

Dryden más calmado: Eries ya va a tener el bebé.

Millerna¡¿QUÉ?! Por el amor de Jichia... Y por fin me lo dicen. Vamos para halla ahora mismo. – Se ve vestida con solo su pijama - Pero antes me pongo algo que me cubra un poco más... En tanto vallan avisarle a los demás, principalmente a las mujeres, Que alisten agua caliente, mucho agua caliente, toallas, muchas toallas y muchas manos, y si hay alguien que ya halla experimentado un parto que venga de inmediato a la habitación de Eries.

Allen: Si Millerna.

Dryden: Si mi amor.

Millerna: Que esperan, ya váyanse.

Ambos se dividieron, Allen se encargaría de despertar a Merle, Serena, Hitomi, Van, Leo, Inu, etc. Mientras que Dryden se responsabilizaría de las toallas y el agua caliente y llevar a unas cuantas criadas... Ambos estaban muy nerviosos parecían padres primerizos. A pesar que ambos ya tenían un hijo cada uno pero igual se emocionaron mucho.

Allen a la primera que aviso fue a Merle, ella le dijo que se encargaría de despertar a Hitomi y su amo-Van.

Merle fue muy apurada a la habitación de Hitomi y toco insistentemente la puerta. Siguió insistiendo hasta que ve que el que le abre la puerta es un muy adormilado Van, con el torso descubierto: Que pasa, por que me despiertan a estas horas.

Merle avergonzado: Lo siento amo- Van por despertarlo...Me equivoque de habitación.

Van: Merle no hay problema, ahora permíteme descansar. – Cierra la puerta.

Merle empieza a contar las puertas y se da cuenta que ella no estaba equivocada, esa si era la habitación de Hitomi. Entonces que hacia su amo- Van ahí. Volvió a tocar la puerta y esta vez quien le abrió fue Hitomi con una bata de dormir e igual de adormilada que Van: Merle¿Qué haces aquí?

Merle: El amo – Van, no estaba aquí hace un momento.

Hitomi nerviosa: No, que estaría haciendo Van aquí.

En eso un voz dentro de la habitación: Hitomi¿Quién era?

Merle abre la puerta y entra: AMO-VAN. ¿QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?

Van dentro de la cama¡MERLE!

Hitomi más roja que un tomate: Merle, no digas nada.

Van: Exacto, no vallas a decir a nadie lo que viste.

Merle con cara de picara: Pillines, que escondido se lo tenían.

Hitomi: Y queremos que continué así.

Van: Más te vale Merle, que no digas nada.

Merle: Pero amo-Van...

Van: Merle, por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo.

Hitomi: Merle.

Merle: Esta bien no diré nada.

Hitomi: Gracias, Merle.

Merle: Aunque no sé por que lo ocultan. Todo el mundo ya lo sabe.

Hitomi:¿Qué?

Van¿Cómo? Si hemos sido cuidadosos.

Merle: No están al 100 seguro pero es un sospecha.

Hitomi: Preferimos que se quede como una sospecha.

Van: Bueno, Merle a que has venido a buscarnos.

Merle: Cierto, Eries ya va dar a luz y Millerna pidió que estuviéramos presentes, Hitomi, Serena, Yo y otras más para ayudar. Y al amo- Van para que ayude a calmar a Allen.

Hitomi tranquila: Oh ya va nacer que emoción... Espérame que me cambio.

Van en cambio se puso pálido: Ya va a nacer... Ya va nacer... Ya va a nacer. – Estaba padeciendo lo miso que Allen y Dryden, con la diferencia que para Van esto era nuevo.

Hitomi le pasa la mano por enfrente: Van – nada – Van - - Nada – VAN. – Pero Van no reaccionaba seguía repitiendo lo mismo.

Hitomi se puso a pensar " Si así se pone con niño ajeno, me pregunto como será cuando tengamos los nuestros – De solo imaginarlo se rió"

Van como al darse cuenta que se reía de él, reacciono¿Hitomi de que te ríes?

Hitomi con una sonrisa: De nada, de nada.

Pasaron las horas y hasta ahora no nacía el pequeño, todos los hombres esperaban afuera. Las mujeres entraban y salían de la habitación. Ninguna daba información sobre lo que sucedía ahí adentro. Allen se comía las uñas de los nervios, Dryden le seguía la cuerda y Van al ver la nueva moda de morderse la uñas los imito. Otras caminaban de un lado para otro como gatas enjaulados, y aunque trataban de calmarse entre ellos nada funcionaba. En especial después de escuchar los gritos de Eries cada 15, 10, 5, 1 minuto acompañado de cierta palabritas dulces. Los ponía más nerviosos.

Los niños se despertaron al oír tanto grito y pasos. Por lo que Naiad y Febe se encargaron de ellos, por que si los dejaban a cargo de sus padres o tíos, lo pobres terminarían yendo a un psicólogo, (Me pregunto si en Gaea habrá psicólogo y si no lo hay los mandaran donde un chaman o curandero)

Luego de esperar como cinco horas, se sintió un grito que se escucho a tres kilómetros a la redonda y al final el llanto de un bebe. Allen comenzó a saltar de Alegría y a gritar ya nació mi hijo ya nació mi hijo. Luego palanqueo la caja en donde se había sentado y saco un montón de puros. " Puros para todos gratis, esto hay que festejar a lo grande"

Se abrió la puerta y sale doña Petronia, con un niño envuelto en unas mantas: Señor Schezar. Señor Schezar ¿Dónde esta hombre?

Allen entre la multitud con su puro apagado en la boca: Aquí toy, Aquí toy.

Doña Petronia con el seño fruncido y el niño en brazos: Supongo que no se les ocurrirá prender esos puros con su niño presente.

Allen: No... Es un niño. Que emoción.

Doña Petronia: Si fue un Varoncito.

Allen gritando como loco: FUE VARÓN, FUE VARÓN, VARÓN.

Doña Petronia: Señor Schezar, todo el mundo a 100 kilómetros a la redonda ya se entero que tuvo un varón. Ahora déjese de estar gritando que va asustar al pequeño.

Allen emocionada: Si.

Doña Petronia: Ahora cárguelo. – Se lo dio.

Allen súper emocionada lo tomo en sus brazos: Que lindo eres...

Todos se acercan al ver al pequeño: Y dice que lindo, esta hermoso, es un amor.

Allen con el niño en su brazos¿Cómo esta Eries?

Doña Petronia: Está bien, es muy fuerte.

Allen más tranquilo¿Puedo entrar a verla?

Doña Petronia: Por supuesto hombre es tu esposa... – De ahí Allen entro a ver a su esposa... Le agradeció muchísimo por haberle dado otro hija tan bello, lindo, hermoso y lo más importante sano y fuerte.

Todo ese fue el escándalo que ocurrió afuera en los pasillos del Frylon en cambio a dentro las cosas no fueron muy diferentes, auque fue un poco más calmado, No podían estar mordiéndose las uñas, empezar a tartamudear de los nervios. Y si alguna le sucedía eso ahí estaba Doña Petronia que con un solo grito les quitaba todos los nervios. Debíamos tener en cuenta ella era una comadrona, muy experimentada, incluso ella había sido la encargada de traer al mundo a Folken y Van y estuvo presente cuando nació el padre de Van. Eso si que era un gran currículum.

Pasaron las horas y Eries aun continuaba en trabajo de parto, junto con las contracciones que cada vez era más seguidas y dolorosas. Hitomi en su mente se figuro como seria cuando ella fuera a tener a sus hijos. Para eso iba a faltar un poco de tiempo, en ese sentido había tomado sus precauciones... Aunque quizás ahora se arrepentía, si no fuera por eso en este momento estaría esperando a su hijo. Sin querer queriendo su manos se posaron en vientre, seria tan lindo, ya se lo imaginaba a Van con su baberazo... Como estaba en la Luna, Doña Petronila de un solo grito la volvió a la realidad.

Serena era otra que andaba en la Luna, ella la vez anterior no pudo presenciar el parto de su sobrino Teo por que ella llego muy tarde. Sin embargo ahora iba estar presente y si encontraba muy nerviosa. Seria lindo tener un hijo – Pensó, su propio hijo... Pero para eso había un pequeño detalle ¿Quién iba a ser el padre? No tenía candidatos, amenos que... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Eries y Doña Petronia. (Me pregunto ¿A quien tendría como candidato?)

Merle se unió a la fila de las soñadoras, se imagino formando una familia con Ryan, se veía también como padre. Aunque para eso se tendría que ir a Asturia y dejar Fanelia, a su amo- Van, a Hitomi y a sus amigas... Eso si que era malo, pero si se quedaba en Fanelia, ya no vería a Ryan y adiós familia feliz con Ryan. Y se veían tan lindos... ¿Qué iba hacer? Sin embargo Ryan podía pedir un traslado y se vendría a Fanelia, ella ya no se iría y podrían formar una familia feliz y, y, y, y... Doña Petronia a Merle no la despertó con un grito sino con un jalón de orejas por que esa a gritos no entendía.

La habitación de pronto se quedo en silencio, solo se escucho a doña Petronia indicándole a Eries que pujara con todas sus fuerzas ella lo hizo grito con toda su alma y luego un pequeño bultito llego a las manos de Doña Petronia, era el bebé que empezó a llorar con tal fuerza, si que iba atener unos buenos pulmones. Febe que había regresado para ver como continuaba las cosas, al ver tanta sangre y al pequeño, se desmayo. Hitomi se sintió un poco mareada pero no se desmayo aunque estuvo apunto.

Luego dejaron a Eries sola junto con Allen que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con hijo en brazos. Hitomi dejo la habitación y camino por los pasillos en ese momento sentía nostalgia, quizás hasta tristeza no lo entendió. De nuevo sintió una especie de mareo, todo se nublo parpadeo y todo cambio, estaba enfrente de una mecedora, la misma mecedora en la que estaba la mujer de su visión de hace tiempo atrás.

Se acerco a ella y encontró una nota, más bien una carta extensa con un extraño sello al final. Lo recogió, las letras se veían borrosas, en si esas letras le resultaban familiares pero no recordaba de donde. Trato de leerlo, lo que decía era lo siguiente:

Nuestra queridísima majestad:

La mentamos comunicarle en este día que su esposo, el rey, a fallecido en batalla hace unos cuantos días. Al tratar de proteger nuestro reino. No sabemos si el enemigo se a enterado, pero por su seguridad le recomendamos que será mejor que usted escape cuanto antes...

Hitomi estrujo la nota, no podía ser y si la mujer que vio Van esa vez fue la misma que yo vi y si esta nota... No eso es imposible. Vago por el lugar y sintió el llanto de un bebé. Fue hacia donde provenía el llanto y vio a la misma mujer de la mecedora, ahora estaba de espaldas con el niño en sus brazos que había parado de llorar... Ella trato de acercarse para ver el rostro de la mujer y despejar sus dudas pero en ese momento todo se oscureció y escucho claramente la voz de Van. "Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi despierta" Hitomi abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada carmesí que lucia muy preocupada.

Van angustiado: Hitomi ¿te encuentras bien?

Hitomi: Si, solo fue...ni siquiera se que me paso.

Van: Yo vine a buscarte y te halle desmayada aquí en el pasillo.

Hitomi: A de haber sido por eso que tuve esa visión – Se lo dijo más para si que para Van.

Van intrigado¿Una visión¿En qué consistía?

Hitomi: Este pues – Si le digo la verdad se va preocupar o quizás de nuevo trate de separarme de él. – No la recuerdo bien.

Van no le creyó¿No la recuerdas?

Hitomi: Si, es que fue tan rápida... Lo único que recuerdo con claridad es una mecedora y un papel tirado...

Van: Una mecedora y un papel tirado... ¿Qué querrán decir?.

Hitomi: No lo sé – Se abrazo a él y le dijo – Vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre.

Van: Esta bien, somos dos los que tenemos hambre. Con estos nervios.

Hitomi: Pero todo salió bien, el niño nació sano y fuerte. Aparte que esta muy mono.

Van: Si esta bonito... Sin embargo lo más gracioso fue la reacción de Allen cuando le trajeron al pequeño.

Hitomi: me lo imagino. – Llegaron bastante rápido a la cocina. Van le dijo a Hitomi que se sentara que el se encargaría de servir la mesa. Saco unas cuantas cosas de la nevera, entre ellas lo que más le gustaba a ambos los pie de Fresas y de limón, un poco de fruta, jugo y un pedazo de torta de chocolate a pedido de Hitomi.

Mientras comían a Hitomi se le ocurrió un magnifico tema de conversación:

Hitomi comiendo su pie de limón: Van, Te imaginas como será cuando tengamos nuestros hijos.

Van nervioso: Supongo que bien. Es decir que todo ira bien.

Hitomi: Pero tu crees que sean tan monos como los de Allen.

Van: Si eso es lo que te preocupa, ten por segura que no serán nada feos... Serán tan bellos como tu.

Hitomi: Y que opinarías sobre si tenemos uno.

Van: Eso será, para más adelante. Ahora no lo creo conveniente.

Hitomi media molesta: Más adelante, no lo crees conveniente...

Van: Si.

Hitomi: De acuerdo, será más adelante... – Comió en silencio, se comió todo su pie incluyendo un poco el de Van y su pedazo de torta de chocolate, parecía devoreitor o que tuviera un aliens en su estomago. Al terminar simplemente dijo: Gracias por la comida.

Hitomi todo ese día hasta la noche estuvo cohibida con Van, hasta se podría decir resentida. Y Van no entendía el por que. Llego la noche y como todas las demás noches fue a tocar la puerta de la habitación de Hitomi para entrar.

Hitomi le abrió. Él intento darle un apasionado beso para que lo continuaran adentro pero ella lo detuvo en la puerta, al separarse le pregunto¿Qué haces aquí?

Van desconcertado: Lo mismo que ayer y anteayer.

Hitomi: Lo siento Van, pero será más adelante, por ahora no lo creo conveniente.

Van¿Qué¿Por qué?

Hitomi: Van, por pura casualidad, Vargas no te explico como venían los niños al mundo.

Van: Si, pero que tiene que ver eso con esto.

Hitomi: Mucho... Por que si más no recuerdo esto es lo mismo y como tu claramente dijiste que seria más adelante y que no sería conveniente.

Van: Estás molesta por que te dije que seria mejor tener un hijo más adelante. Por el amor de Dios Hitomi estamos en medio de una guerra, que quizás en este momento no este del todo activa pero no sabemos cuando atacara el enemigo. Creo que eso no seria bueno para un niño.

Hitomi: Yo no te lo discuto, estoy de acuerdo. Por eso es conveniente que esto lo posterguemos... Así que buenas noche Van. – Le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Van irritado, toco la puerta con más insistencia pero sin lograr resultado, diciendo: Maldición Hitomi ábreme la puerta. – Tampoco logro nada.

De pronto sintió que alguien discutía, era una muy fuerte discusión, se aproximo un poco para ver de donde provenía esas voces y vio que se trataban de Dryden y Millerna. Lo único y último que escucho fue " Entonces vete a dormir en otra habitación" Vio a Dryden salir en ropa de dormir y le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

Dryden en forma suplicante: Milly no me botes de nuestra habitación... Milly ábreme... Milly por supuesto que te encuentro atractiva... Milly.

Millerna abrió la puerta: Ya cállate y vete a dormir.

Dryden agacho la cabeza resignado.

Van lo vio con compasión aunque ni tanta por que ambos estaban iguales o casi iguales, a los dos los botaron.

Van¿Por qué te boto Millerna?

Dryden: Es una larga historia. Y tu ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas y ropa de dormir?

Van: Larga historia.

Dryden: Puedes contármela tengo toda la noche, y de paso me ayudas a encontrar una habitación en la cual quedarme.

Van le contó todo lo sucedido incluyendo que él y Hitomi habían intimidado en varias ocasiones. Y que ahora le venía con esto de tener un hijo. Es decir a él le encantaría pero más adelante no ahora. Dryden comprendió más o menos sus motivos, y le pareció gracioso y similar en cierto punto la situación de Van aunque con aspectos diferentes. Dryden se rie al recordar el incidente y de cómo le cambio la vida en ese momento.

Van: Te parece graciosa mi situación, a mi no.

Dryden: Discúlpame no me rió de ti si no de lo que me paso con Millerna tiempo atrás.

Van¿Con Millerna?

Dryden: Si, fue poco tiempo después que volvimos como esposos en todos los aspectos. Allen y Eries no vinieron con la noticia que esperaban a Teo. Millerna estuvo muy feliz, más feliz de lo normal en mi opinión.

Van¿Más feliz de lo normal?

Dryden: Si, la vi radiante. Eso me pareció bien. Un día como si nada me pregunto si me gustaría tener un hijo, si me atraía la idea de ser padre.

Van: Y tu que le respondiste.

Dryden: Más adelante, es muy pronto todavía para que encargues.

Van¿Qué paso?

Dryden se ríe: Se puso como una fiera y me boto de nuestra alcoba, ni siquiera me hablaba. Y si lo hacia era por puro compromiso. La pasamos así una semana entera. Repase todo el incidente, fui a buscarla, ella no me quiso atender pero se lo pedí de favor y accedió.

Van¿Qué le dijiste?

Dryden: Que más, le dije que me encantaría ser padre, más aun si ella fuera la madre, Y que no cabría duda que ese pequeño seria muy guapo e inteligente como ambos y más la pequeña fortuna que amase en mis tiempos de soltería y separación. Y que de verdad me convertiría en el hombre más feliz del universo.

Van: Se lo dijiste así.

Dryden: Aja. Ella me abrazo muy fuerte y se puso a llorar de alegría y me pregunto si de verdad yo pensaba eso. Yo le dije que sí. Y ella me pregunto de nuevo si me gustaria ser padre yo le dije que si. Y ella me abrazo fuerte y me dijo, entonces creo que te gustara la noticia, vas a ser padre.

Van: Ahí fue cuando te enteraste que iba a nacer Maile.

Dryden: Exacto, y como imaginaras me desmaye, no lo podía creer... Aunque debo admitir que el embarazo de Millerna fue muy difícil. Por eso no desearía arriesgarla de nuevo a pesar que ella insista.

Van: Es por eso que discutieron ahora.

Dryden: Eres adivino, ella persiste, pero la última vez ella y Maile corrían peligro de morir. Hasta una vez el medico me dijo que debía pensar en la posibilidad entre escoger entre la vida de Millerna o de Maile. Y pasar de nuevo por eso simplemente por que Maile quiere un hermanito, me parece un capricho egoísta.

Van¿Qué tal si está vez su embarazo no seria riesgoso?

Dryden: Lo dudo... Pero bueno ya arreglare ese asunto con ella.

Van: Comparado mi problema con el tuyo no es nada.

Dryden: Ni creas. Por cierto, tu y ella a tomado cartas en el asunto, sobre tener niños. Tu o ella han hecho algo para no tener...

Van: Que yo sepa no, por mi parte no. – Hizo cálculos: "que tal si ella, puede ser lo mismo que Dryden y Millerna pero que ella no me dijera nada, esta molesta y quizás por eso no dijo nada" – ¿Tu crees qué?

Dryden: No lo sé... Has notado algo extraño en ella en estos días.

Van¿En ella?

Dryden: No sé, se marea, vomita, come mucho más de lo que debería, comportamiento extraño.

Van: Hoy comió mucho más que antes, desde que empezamos el viaje. Nada más es lo único raro. Por que gracias a la comida de Deidlas yo soy el que esta con el estomago irritado no me consiente nada el estomago... Creo que debo ir mañana donde Millerna para que me de algo.

Dryden: Entonces creo que deberías considerar la posibilidad de ser padre.

Van con los ojitos como estrellita : Padre.

Por otro lado Hitomi, al estar peleada con el baboso de Van le causaba un hambre feroz, eso lo descubrió en la Luna Fantasma, por que cuando regreso descubrió que de la pena y el enoje se podía comer si pote de helado de cinco litros ella solita. Eso si traía consecuencias catastróficas en su físico. Subió unos cuantos kilitos y casi no entra en el vestido, por eso se sometió a una terrible dieta, comer puras verduras, AFFFF (La compadezco)... Y ahora no cabía duda que engordaría otra vez, "pero que más da". Se dijo mientras seguía hurgando en el refrigerador.

Un voz masculina¿Qué hace aquí señorita Hitomi?

Hitomi voltio con plato que contenía su pedacito de torta de chocolate: Comiendo, Inu.

Inu: OH, comprendo. Creo que le haré compañía. También tengo mucha hambre.

Hitomi le ofrece una serie de cosas de la nevera: Coge con confianza. No hay problema

Inu: Gracias... – Inu la vio detenidamente, noto algo extraño en ella. – ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hitomi: Por supuesto. Solo estoy molesta con el tarado de Van. Porfa no le digas que le dije tarado por que se va a molestar conmigo. Ok.

Inu: Yo no le diré nada. ¿Por qué esta molesta con él?

Hitomi: Sencillo a él no le agrado la idea de que... – Se callo, si le digo lo de tener un hijo me meter en líos. – tengamos una mascota – Hay un niño no es una mascota rayos. – No una mascota si no... Mejor olvídalo. – bostezo – Mejor me voy a descansar, ya se me fue el hambre. Sorry si te dejo solo.

Inu: No hay problema. Valla a descansar. – Al decir esto le dio una sonrisa.

Hitomi vio eso extraño pero también le sonrió.

Al día siguiente Hitomi se levanto con el pie izquierdo junto con un genio de la patada, no importaría con quien se cruzara lo iba a mandar a freír monos a Zaibach. En especial a Van. Los únicos momentos donde dejo su geniesito fue cuando fue a ver a Eries y al nuevo bebé era tan lindo, tierno y dulce.

Lastima que ella tuviera que esperar como cincuenta años o quien sabe cuantos más para que ella tenga uno en sus brazos. Van tenía razón en una cosa este no era un tiempo seguro para tener un niño, pero si le sucedía algo a él, ella ya no tendría otra oportunidad. Si tan solo no hubiese tomado esas pastillas anticonceptivas . Pero lastima que el tiempo no se pueda echar atrás.

Llego la tarde y fue a tomar aire fresco, eso la calmaría por que si seguía comiendo como lo hacía pronto estallaría. Vio que Van también estaba allí se veía muy pensativo quizás hasta preocupado. Total a ella que le importaba, prefiriendo irse a otro lado.

Van la vio y le dijo: Espera, Hitomi. No te vallas quiero hablar contigo.

Hitomi: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Van: Querida, por favor.

Hitomi: Está bien que quieres hablar.

Van: No se como empezar. Pero sabes que yo te amo y que tu eres todo para mi.

Hitomi: Eso lo sé.

Van: Detesto que estés molesta conmigo. Y sobre tu pregunta, si por mi fuera en este momento tendríamos un montón de niños y me encargaría de traer otros más en camino. La idea de traer un niño al mundo no me es para nada repulsiva, me es agradable. Por qué por fin tendría a mi propia familia.

Hitomi: Van, se que tienes miedo de dejarme sola, o si tuviéramos un hijo o en plural, no te gustaría dejarlo huérfano. Sin embargo yo también tengo temores, temo de que un día de la nada venga Zaibach o quien sea y te ya sabes que, en ese momento ya no me quedaría nada. Pero de todas formas comprendo tu punto de vista.

Van: Hitomi te puedo hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera.

Hitomi: Claro házmela.

Van tomo aire¿Tu... tu estás... emba..razada?

Hitomi sorprendida: No para nada.

Van: Segura.

Hitomi: Segura, segura. Además tu serias el primero en saberlo.

Van: Estás totalmente segura.

Hitomi: Nada es 100 seguro. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Mejor dicho de ¿donde sacaste esa idea?

Van: Dryden. Además que estos días has estado comiendo mucho.

Hitomi: No será por que no se quien me estuvo celando todo el viaje. Y me enoje con esa persona.

Van: Yo no te cele, solo te cuidaba. Y que tiene que ver eso.

Hitomi: Creo que no lo sabes pero cuando me enojo contigo, me da un apetito voraz. Lo descubrí en mundo cuando nos peleamos horrible.

Van: Eso quiere decir que cada vez que te vea comer como un cerdito, estas molesta conmigo.

Hitomi: No me digas cerdito.

Van: Ok... Aun sigues enojada.

Hitomi: Ya se me quito.

Van: Entonces que dices si e acompaño a tu habitación y le mandamos una cartita a la cigüeña.

Hitomi roja: Van, no dijiste que seria más adelante.

Van resignado: Pero si tanto lo quieres. Que más da.

Hitomi: No.

Van¿Por qué?

Hitomi: Porque quiero que sea por que tu lo quieres no por que yo solamente lo quiera. – giro su rostro- Además si quieres podemos ir hacer lo que tu quieras, no tienes que preocuparte, por nada.

Van: Oye, me ofendes. Tu crees que no quiero un niño. Por supuesto que si y más aun si tu lo quieres tamben.

Hitomi: De verdad, no solo me quieres consentir un capricho.

Van: Te digo la verdad. Además que ese caprichito, lo quiero también. ¿Qué dices continuamos o no? – Nuestra pareja favorita se fue a continuar su calenturiento romance en la habitación de Hitomi. Haciendo lo ya se deben imaginar.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el amor hasta el cansancio, Hitomi termino exhausta quedándose dormida sobre el bien agarrado pecho de Van (Lechera, quiero estar en su lugar, snif, snif, snif... Cupido de San Valentín tráeme un Van, solo por ese día) Estaba tranquila, al sentir las respiraciones y latidos del corazón de Van que la arrullaban como con una tonada. Luego sintió como el movía y la dejaba sobre la cama ella se quiso despertar pero se encontraba muy cansada. Escucho unos ruidos y luego lo sintió volver, el le empezó a besar su vientre, al parecer venía por más. Ella normal lo comparecería pero estaba tan cansada. El siguió en el mismo por un largo rato, abrió los ojos entre adormilada y dormida, lo observo.

Van: Lamento despertarte no lo quería hacer.

Hitomi: No hay problema. ¿Qué haces?

Van: Tu me dijiste que no estabas 100 segura, por lo que hay una posibilidad. Quizás en este momento nuestro pequeño este en tu vientre y ni siquiera nos hallamos dado cuenta.

Hitomi, lo miro, se veía tan tierno, estaba ilusionado. Si eso era. Lastima que decidió por el bien de ambos continuar como antes.

En el Tártaro

Ese día a Garland no se le ocurrió mirar por su dichosa maquina redireccionadora del destino, es que aun le seguían cambiando las piezas para que ahora se convirtiera en una maquina totalmente made in Tártaro, es que las dichosas piezas chinas empezaron a fallar, " Maldita China" Bocifero Garland. Sino fuese por eso estaría ahí pegadito a la maquina. Pero a cambio de eso el comandante Adelfos le traía buenas, quizás eran las primeras buenas noticias que recibió desde hace mucho tiempo.

Adelfos se hallaba frente a Garland: Mi Lord, le traigo buenas noticias.

Garland: Por fin alguien hace bien las cosas.

Adelfos: Me encargue personalmente que todo saliera bien.

Garlan: Genial.

Adelfos: También fue gracias a su magnifica idea de tenderles un señuelo. Ellos pensaran que se trata de eso y no sabrán nuestro verdadero objetivo hasta el final.

Garland: Ellos lo conocen, pero no saben que ya lo conseguimos, por lo menos uno. Solo nos faltan dos mejor dicho tres.

Adelfos: Por supuesto, cuando Dilandau vuelva a nuestra filas nuestro ejercito será totalmente invencible.

Garland: No, para eso necesitamos al dragón. Al verdadero Dragón.

Adelfos: Se refiere a Van Fanel.

Garland: No tonto. A otro no lo conoces. Aun esta en proceso de creación.

Adelfos¿En proceso? Espero que este listo para la batalla.

Garland: Lo estará. Ahora lleva de nuevo a tus tropas ellos Irán tras la miel.

Adelfos: Como ordene mi Lord.

Ya solo faltaban horas, para ver desde el telescopio tierra. Ya habían pasado los cinco días. Por fin llegarían al dichoso valle y encontrarían las respuestas que buscaban. En eso Kyo grita: Capitán Tierra a la vista.

Allen¿Que es lo que vez?

Kyo: Veo Humo mi capitán, no veo barcos ni nada sino ruinas.

Allen: Ruinas.

Kyo: Si mi capitán.

Allen: Gathdes ve y llama a Leo y los demás. Corre.

Gathdes: Si mi capitán...

Allen: Según lo que ves Kyo que dirías que paso.

Kyo: Que alguien no muy amigable llego antes que nosotros.

** Fin del Capitulo **

**Notas de autora: **Avances del siguiente capi... a Ver, algo le sucedió al valle blanco... Zaibach y Garland ponen sus planes en marcha. Van y Hitomi se enteran de cosas que sucedieron atrás y que es muy importante para ellos. La profecía se revela... ¿Pero estará correcta? No lo se por que la perdí en mi cuarto... No.

Ahora les pido mil disculpas por no actualizar, primero es que tuve el capi avanzado pero decidi cambiarlo, mejor dicho adelantarlo. Esto me tomo tiempo por que tenía cinco paginas avanzadas y lo borre todo. Después se suscito un pequeño problem. La pc esta en el cuarto de mi bro y el no me dejo usarla es que tenía cosas que hacer, descifrar los comandos de los nuevos programas. Genial me quede sin escribir por una semana. Y hoy por fin escribí todo el capitulo desde temprano, hasta ahora no almuerzo y son las 5:40 pm y estoy aquí desde las 10:00 am. A costa de regaños sobre por que me quedo pegada en la pc pero es para complacer para los que leen este fic. Asi que mil disculpas de nuevo y sorry si me demoro, pero la pc no dejan usarla, snif, snif, snif, snif, asi que ahorrare pa comprarme un laptop así esa será mía... pero para eso falta mucho, mucho, mucho. Así que sorry y mil veces sorry.

Elkasoapy: Gracias por tu review. Si se que me pase con lo de la sangre, pero es que después de ver un montón de series sanguinarias, se me quedo eso de la sangre... Sorry. Pero buen ya lo hice.

Por lo de los estudios, te info que aquí en mi país hace unos años atrás se les permitió a los alumnos de las universidades terminar su carrera en tres años, esto era una de las cosas que ofrecían unas universidades particulares a sus estudiantes, eso si no tenían vacaciones de verano, era opcional, eso si los que estudiaban medicina y odontología no podían hacer eso... Por eso si Hitomi termino sus estudios en tres años, Y supuestamente pongamos que termino a los 16 y ese mismo año entro a la univ, mientras estudiaba trabajaba... Puede ser que si se convierta en arquitecta famosa... Aunque en Japón toy segura que no se aplica eso de adelantarte en cursos pa terminar en tres años, pero bueno que se puede hacer hay que usar la imaginación... Y por lo de los malos no te preocupes pronto le saldrán las cosas bien, si no me equivoca ya les salió algo bien.

Gabita: Gracias por tu review. Lamento informarte que no se japonés, desgraciadamente, quise meterme a clases hace tiempo pero no pude por la money, snif, snif, snif... Pero quizás te pueda conseguir la traducción, si no me equivoco la canción que quieres se llama passion, no estoy segura porque play 2 no tengo snif, snif,snif... Pero Si toy suscrita a Squerosoft y me llego la propa del juego ta buenísimo... Además que ahí sale la canción al principio.

Aquí te paso la receta:

Ingredientes:

1 1/2 taza Coco rallado

8Huevos

4 tazas Leche condensada

2 tazas Azucar. Para acaramelar el molde

**Precalentar** el horno 109ºf (225ºf)

**Tostar **el coco en el horno y mezclarlo con los huevos y la leche condensada

**Aparte** hacer caramelo con el azucar y acaramelar un molde rectangular de terrina. Verter la mezcla sobre el caramelo.

**Hornear **a baño maría a fuego bien baja alrededor de 2 horas hasta que cuaje. Verificar la cocción introduciendo la lamina de un cuchillo limpio que debe salir limpio.

**Dejar enfriar y refrigerar. **Desmoldar y servir con fresas y frambuesas sin azucar, espolvoreando con almedras tostadas ( Esto ultimo se deja a tu gusto, creo que es parte de la decoración, lo saque de un libro de cocina)

El acido de las frutas combina con el dulce postre.

Paciencia en acaramelar el molde y paciencia en el horneado. Lacocción de este postre debe hacerse lentamente a baja temperatura. El agua del baño maría no debe hervir.

Licor recomendado

Pisco añejo

Montesierpe rubio

Añejado en roble, cosecha1945...


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 23: Búsqueda, Rinrinur , Sonrisa y Miradas**

**Escena del capitulo anterior**

Kyo grita: Capitán Tierra a la vista.

Allen: ¿Que es lo que vez?

Kyo: Veo Humo mi capitán, no veo barcos ni nada sino ruinas.

Allen: Ruinas.

Kyo: Si mi capitán.

Allen: Gathdes ve y llama a Leo y los demás. Corre.

Gathdes: Si mi capitán...

Allen: Según lo que ves Kyo que dirías que paso.

Kyo: Que alguien no muy amigable llego antes que nosotros.

**Fin de la escena**

Gathdes de inmediato hizo lo que le ordeno su capitán y en pocos minutos todos salvo Eries y los niños estaban en la sala, intrigados por la repentina llamada de Allen. De seguro no era nada bueno, era seguro que no seria por un asunto nada irrelevante, Allen no es de los que te llama por las puras, pensaban todos... (Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un recuerdo de unas horas en el que Allen los cito solo para decirles que su hijito que se llamaba Alexander, lo miro... A decir verdad los tenía hartos, por que siempre venía con una cantaleta diferente)... Pero esta vez Allen no les vino con los informes sobre lo que hacia su hijo... (En verdad si lo hizo solo que lo escribió en un papelito le saco fotocopia y se los repartió, como profe que le entrega sus separatas a su alumnos).

Allen tomo aire y dijo: Les informo que pronto llegaremos a Tierra firme.

Todos: HEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Van: Por fin Tierra firme... Dejare de marearme.

Hitomi lo ve rarito ¬¬ : Te mareas y no me dices nada.

Van n.n: Sorry se me paso.

Hitomi: Ya se me hacia extraño que vallas al baño tan seguido.

Dryden ñ.ñ: Por fin me suspenderán mi castigo... Milly – La abraza.

Millerna ¬¬: ¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo no fui... Así que záfate.

Dryden: Milly, mi amor, no seas cruel... Te extraño... ...

Millerna: Solo no me vez a la hora de dormir, de ahí estas pegado a mi como lapa suplicándome perdón... Y yo ya te dije que te debes hacer.

Dryden: Prometo que hablaremos de eso en Palas... Pero por favor, déjame dormir en mi cama, la extraño tanto.

Millerna Ò.Ó: Con que solo extrañas tu cama y no a mi... Dryden ahora dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes hasta que regresemos a Palas.

Dryden: MILLY, NOOOOOOO…. Te amo, te extraño, extraño ver tu rostro antes de dormir y al despertar...

Allen: Disculpen... – Nadie le hacia caso, todo el mundo hablaba sobre lo que harían en tierra firme- Disculpen – Nada seguían hablando.

Millerna a Dryden: No Dryden, así digas que me bajas la Luna.

Van a Hitomi: Es que la comida de Deidlas me malogro mi digestión.

Hitomi a Van: Mejor dicho tus celos.

Dryden: Millerna... Por favor, Please, te lo pido de rodillas...

Allen molesto por que lo ignoran grita: DISCULPENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Hitomi: Allen no es necesario que grites.

Van: Si Allen.

Leo: Es verdad caballero Schezar.

Inu: Todos lo escuchamos. ¿No Serena?

Allen se olvido de lo que iba a decir: No tutees a mi hermana.

Inu: Yo tuteo a quien quiera.

Allen: Mi hermana no es una cualquiera.

Dryden: Mira Allen, deja tus celos de hermano y dinos por que nos has reunido aquí.

Allen calmándose y dejando a Inu a un costado: Es que hemos vislumbrado algo extraño.

Van: ¿Extraño?

Leo: ¿Cómo que?

Allen: No estoy del todo seguro, no obstante al parecer unos visitantes no muy amistosos llegaron al valle antes que nosotros.

Io: ¿Qué?

Febe: Pero si el valle casi nadie lo conoce, aparte de unos cuantos hombres mitad bestia, las sirenas y los pocos elfos y ninfas que habitan el bosque de Teid. Aparte se supone que tu no puedes ver dicha cosa.

Io: El valle esta protegido por una serie de reflectores. ( No se si alguien de ustedes jugo final fantasy 8 pero ahí la ciudad de Ishtar estaba camuflada por unos reflectores, lo mismo era con valle blanco)

Allen: Entonces, el valle por que esta en ruinas, bota humo como si hace unos días hubiera habido una batalla ahí.

Inu: Una batalla.

Allen: Si. ¿Zaibach conocía la existencia del valle?

Leo: No, Ya te dije que el valle estaba protegido. Por eso cuando Dornkirk estuvo buscando pistas sobre nuestra fuente de energía no pudo encontrarnos

Inu intervino: Ellos si lo conocen. Por lo menos Dilandau si.- Miro a Serena.

Todos vieron a Inu.

Naiad: Como dices eso, es imposible.

Io: Si no nos hubiésemos enterado.

Leo: Aparte estoy seguro que esto es una simple broma, de seguro vieron mal.

Allen: Kyo no sé equivoco, yo también lo vi.

Leo: entonces yo quiero verlo también.

Allen, le da un telescopio y le indica que mire por la ventana.

Leo se quedo con la boca abierta, simplemente dijo: Es verdad... Han llegado al valle. – Naiad y Febe se taparon la boca. Io solo agacho la cabeza e Inu apretó los puños. Los demás los observaron.

De improviso Leo le da un puñetazo en la cara a Inu tumbándolo al piso: Maldición todo esto es tu culpa. – Inu no se defendió en ningún momento, dejo que Leo lo siguiera golpeando hasta que intervinieron los demás a detener a Leo.

Van: Tranquilo, esto no ha sido culpa de nadie. Salvo Zaibach que fue el causante de lo sucedido en el valle.

Febe que salió a favor de Inu: Si, Leo. Inu no tiene la culpa de esto.

Leo no les respondió nada, solo se soltó y se fue, hasta que al llegar a la puerta: Voy yendo al valle. Naiad, Febe, Io si gustan vengan.

Los tres lo siguieron menos Inu que aun permanecía sentado en el suelo, que vio como se alejaban.

Allen antes que Leo, Naiad, Io y Febe se fueran: Esperen ¿Cómo se van a ir? Falta todavía para llegar a tierra firme.

Febe si hacerse rollo le contesto: Volando.

Allen:¡ ¿HE?!

Inu dijo: Déjelos ir- Esto sonó más a u pedido. Nadie dio objeción alguna , el silencio reino en la sala, nadie se esperaba que Zaibach llegar antes que ellos. Inu fue el rompió el silencio al incompararse y decir: Con su permiso.

Van preocupado: Lenus. ¿Estás bien? – ( Recuerden que Van le dice Lenus a Inu)

Inu dio un simple: Si. – Se retiro.

Dryden hablo después de ver que Inu se fuera: Esto ha sido un giro inesperado del destino, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Van: ¿Qué más? Seguir con lo planeado.

Dryden: ¿Qué tal sino hubieran sobrevivientes? O por lo menos ese gran maestro no se encuentre con vida.

Allen: El viaje habrá sido en vano.

Van: Dudo que los hallan exterminado y que ese gran maestro sea el único que conozca esa dichosa profecía.

Dryden: Pero es una posibilidad que debemos tomar en cuente.

Hitomi: No debemos ser pesimistas.

Millerna: Hitomi, tiene toda la razón... Además si todos estos años han sobrevivido, dudo que un santiamén acaben con ellos.

Allen: Es verdad...

Van: Pero en este momento lo más importante seria saber ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto? Y eso recién lo conoceremos cuando arribemos en el valle.

Allen: Además debemos tomar precauciones.

Hitomi: ¿Precauciones?

Allen: Si. Por si los que hicieron esto volvieran.

Dryden: Hemos traído pocos Gymelefs

Van: Esta Escaflowne, El Schezar, Lordano, El Alseides y cinco Gymelefs más.

Dryden: En total nueve, mucho menos de los que contábamos en Freid.

Serena: Pro con Escaflowne, Schezar, Lordano y el Alseides. Podríamos arreglarnos.

Allen: Escaflowne, Schezar y Lordano querrás decir. El Alseides no peleara. Es peligroso para ti, Serena.

Serena: Se pilotear perfectamente un guymelef.

Allen: Eso lo discutiremos después.

Dryden: Bueno, bueno, pero todavía no nos adelantemos a los hechos. En tierra firme plantearemos la estrategia, viendo las facilidades que dispondremos.

Serena: Esta bien, entonces yo aprovechare este tiempo para ir a ver a Eries. Con su permiso.

Allen: Bien, ve.

Serena ya fuera del salón partió de inmediato hacia la cocina, fue directo al congelador puso unos cuantos hielos en una bolsa. Luego de terminar de hacer esto se puso a preguntar a los soldados y a la gente con la que se cruzaba si habían visto a Inu. Varios le contestaron que no lo habían visto. Hasta que se cruzo con Ryan, que le dijo que "lo vi sentado en las escaleras que daban a la cubierta, hace unos minutos" Serena le dio las gracias y no perdió más tiempo se fue rumbo hacia las dichosas escaleras.

Al llegar lo vio sentado al pie de las escaleras, con una fuerte hinchazón en el pómulo derecho, su cabeza estaba agachada. "De seguro se halla pensando en sus seres queridos que habitaban en el valle" Pensó Serena. Se aproximo a él y le extendió la bolsa con hielos: Toma, póntelo donde te duele.

El sencillamente alzo su mirada, sus ojos reflejaban ese tono verdoso, que lo volvían en una persona diferente al que conocía. "Él tiene muchas facetas en su vida," Pensó Serena. Luego recordó que él le dijo que sus ojos cambiaban de color según estaba su estado de animo... Quizás hoy se sentía triste o preocupado... "Sin embargo si lo esta ¿Por qué no fue con ellos? Tiene alas y podría irse volando sin ningún problema ¿No?" Pensó ella. Él en todo ese tiempo se mantuvo en silencio con la bolsa de hielo en su rostro.

Por lo que Serena decidió hablar: ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? – Acaso no te preocupa...

Inu no la dejo terminar, el sintió como si ella le reprochara sus acciones, mente de Inu "¿Quién se cree ella para meterse en mis asuntos? Ella no sabía como se sentía" Contestándole: No te importa.

Serena: Claro que me importa.

Inu: Lo dudo , porque lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe y mucho menos te afecta.

Serena molesta: Yo solo me preocupo por ti.

Inu no supo que decir, no obstante como se sentía molesto y enojado consigo mismo le respondió sin pensarlo dos veces: Yo nunca te pedí que te preocuparas por mi. Así que no te metas.

Serena rabiando por esto, hablo sin medir sus palabras ni las consecuencias que tendrían después: Ah eres un odioso, antipático y arrogante por eso nadie te soporta.

Inu se levanto: Si lo soy ¿Qué?.. Ahora déjame en paz.- Le dejo la bolsa de hielos en el suelo y se fue.

Serena: Perfecto lo haré, tonto.

Serena se fue furibunda a ver a su cuñadita y sobrino, en cada paso que daba decía " Es un baboso", "Es un odioso" "Más que me preocupo por él y me responde patadas" "Tonto" "Antipático" "Es un baboso" "Es un odioso". Incluso al llegar seguía rabiando, Eries noto esto de inmediato(Cualquiera que no estuviera ciego lo notaba) imaginándose que de seguro Serena volvió a discutir con su hermano y todas esas palabras eran para él, eso era normal cada vez que discutían.

Eries: Serena, ya no sigas así, Allen lo hace por que te quiere.

Serena ve a Eries: Yo no estoy molesta con Allen sino con ese tonto, baboso, y tarado.

Eries ¿?: ¿A quién te refieres?

Serena: Aun Imbécil... Que me pone de malas.

Eries amantando al pequeño Alex: Por lo visto te ha hecho sacar chispas.

Serena: Si... Eries mi hermano ¿Cómo era cuando lo conociste?

Eries no muy contenta: Como el casanova más grande que pudo tener Asturia.

Serena: En serio... No puedo creer que halla sido todo un don Juan. Yo creí que solo bromeaban.

Eries: No fue ninguna broma... Imagínate que un tiempo lo conocieron como la maldición de las hermanas Aston.

Serena: ¿La maldición?

Eries: Si. Mi difunta hermana Marlene cayo bajo sus encantos y como producto de esa relación resulto Chid... Pasaron los años y Millerna se quedo prendada de él, no hubo consecuencias. Millerna aprendió a querer a Dryden y todo paso... Y yo termina casándome con él.

Serena: Hubo otra mujer importante en su vida.

Eries: Si, Hitomi, él le propuso matrimonio y todo pero ella se dio cuenta de a quien de verdad amaba era a Van.. Y por cierto ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

Serena: Por nada... Solo deseaba saber como era mi hermano antes de reencontrarme con él.. No obstante al menos fue un casanova y no un odioso, antipático, mal agradecido y orgulloso.

Eries: Si hablas de sujetos como esos, a quién tendrías que preguntar sobre el tema es a Hitomi.

Serena extrañada: ¿Hitomi?

Eries: Exacto, Van en algunas ocasiones suele o solía serlo. Hitomi lo conoció por esos años y no se como hizo ella para amansarlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, seguro fue por el amor que sentía el uno por el otro el que logro que Van derrumbara ese muro de orgullo, arrogancia y engreimiento.

Serena sin dar crédito a lo que decía Eries: Pero el señor Van es muy sencillo y humilde. No es como ese.

Eries: ¿Quién es? Dime..

Serena dudando de revelar el nombre de Inu: Este... – Ella es salvada por la llegada de Hitomi y Merle que venían a ver al bebé.

Hitomi: Buenos días Eries, Serena – Se acerca más a Eries para ver al pequeño Alexander – Hola Alex... Que lindo eres.

Merle: Holas... – También va hacerle gracias al bebé – Huy, Huy... Hola Alex agu gu, agu gu gu.

Eries: Hay Hitomi que bien que has venido.

Hitomi intrigada: ¿Yo?

Eries: Si... Es que como tu tienes experiencia con orgullosos, arrogantes y engreídos.

Hitomi con ojitos de enamorada: Te refieres a mi amorcito Van... – Pero luego reacciono – Sin embargo yo no soy la única también esta Millerna, Dryden le podría ganar a Van con su dichosa frase "Soy increíblemente inteligente, asquerosamente rico y terriblemente guapo" – Todas ríen.

Eries: Si, esa estuvo genial, no obstante Millerna ya le bajo los humos a Dryden.

Hitomi: Ahora lo tiene arrastrando a sus pies.

Merle: Me pregunto que utilizo Millerna.

Hitomi como toda una erudita en el tema: Los encantos de toda mujer.

Merle: Se nota que conoces sobre el tema.

Hitomi: Claro si lo puse en practica con Van. Sin querer queriendo. jijijiji.

Merle: Si ahora el amo- Van luce mucho más radiante. Ya no es el mismo desde que te conoció.

Serena: ¿El señor Van antes no era así?

Merle: Si, era muy diferente a lo que es ahora.

Hitomi: Seria como el Inu que conocemos.

Merle: Eran igualitos.

Hitomi: Debemos tener en cuenta que Van paso por circunstancias difíciles.

Merle: Perdió primero a su padre, el señor Goau, luego desapareció su hermano Folken y poco tiempo después su madre la señora Varie. Vargas y yo éramos su única familia.

Hitomi: Y cuando destruyeron Fanelia en la gran guerra, Vargas murió.

Eries: Fueron fuertes golpes los que le dio la vida.

Hitomi: Su única forma de supervivencia por decirlo así era mostrarse fuerte, su coraza era ser orgulloso y sumamente arrogante, no podía mostrarse débil. Pero con mucho esfuerzo y amor e logrado romper... Aunque en cierta ocasiones suelen mostrase, debemos comprender que son rasgos de su personalidad.

Eries: Sin embargo no niegues que te gusta sí como está.

Hitomi: Hay si, yo no lo cambiaria por nada... Están lindo, dulce, amo...

Merle: Suficiente Hitomi.

A Serena las palabras de Eries "Fueron fuertes golpes los que le dio la vida." Y las otra de Hitomi "Su única forma de supervivencia por decirlo así era mostrarse fuerte, su coraza era ser orgulloso y sumamente arrogante, no podía mostrarse débil". Y si lo mismo pasara con Inu, quizás él no deseaba mostrarse débil, tenía que ser fuerte y de seguro después de todo lo que debe haber pasado... Y ella se porto de esa forma cuando él de seguro necesitaba apoyo...

Serena "Debo disculparme con él " : Lo siento, he recordado que debo hacer algo urgente, con su permiso. - Y se fue.

Serena busco durante horas a Inu por todo el Frylom, no lo encontró por ninguna parte incluso les pregunto a los guardias que vigilaban la puerta de la entrada por si él había bajado a tierra firme, pero tampoco lo divisaron por ahí. Serena se sintió mal... Mientras corría por aquí y por halla se le vino a la mente un recuerdo entrometido, de una noche de lluvia...

Flash back

Estaba en el Frylom tratando de idear una forma de abordar el Cruzade sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Tenía que buscar al señor Van, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. De todas las alternativas que tenía solo una le podría resultar, puesto que con la de disfrazarse, fácilmente se darían cuenta que era ella. Su solución era pasar por la parte superior de las naves, a mitad de la tormenta que se había suscitado. Era muy peligroso no obstante por el señor Van lo haría.

Subió a la cubierta cargando unas cuerdas, al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, era un hombre totalmente empapado de pies a cabeza, llevaba una camiseta blanca un pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color. Un relámpago ilumino la figura mostrándole el rostro del hombre. Serena se sorprendió aun más, Era Van, era el señor Van que había vuelto de Freid... Había sobrevivido.

Ella se alegro mucho, estaba contenta, soltó la cuerda que llevaba y se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza. Él hombre que estaba anonadado por la reacción de Serena, no sabía que hacer... Atinando solo hacer lo mismo que la chica, abrazarla, solo que no con tanta fuerza. Serena se sintió en el cielo al percibir ese abrazo tan cálido... No lo podía creer el señor Van la abrazaba.

Hasta que al final Serena con lagrimas en el rostro que eran disimuladas por las gotas de la lluvia hablo: Oh señor Van que bueno que este bien... Estaba tan preocupada por usted... Pensé lo peor... Oh señor Van...

Él hombre que la tuvo durante unos segundos entre sus brazos la soltó y la separo de él... Diciéndole en un susurro: Yo no soy el señor Van.

Serena se avergonzó horrible... " Sin embargo ¿Cómo puede decir que no lo es? Es tan parecido?" Pensó... " Y si no recuerda quien es, quizás esta mal o recibió un mal golpe" Le puso la mano en su frente, y omitiendo lo que dijo antes: Se encuentra bien señor Van...

Hombre: Le repito que no soy el señor Van... Soy Inu Lenus Narcer...

Fin del Flash Back

Eso paso al día siguiente que lo conoció, él a pesar de todo le correspondió el abrazo, se sintió bien. "Seria ¿por que pensé que era el señor Van? O por el abrazo en sí... " No podía detenerse a pesar en eso... No era el momento tenía que encontrar a Inu.

En él Tártaro

Garland estaba afinado los últimos detalles de su plan, más bien de su nueva maquina, donde pondría al dragón... Si todo salía bien y los soldados de Adelfos hacían su tarea tal y como se los ordeno el dragón despertaría y nadie absolutamente nadie podría hacerlo volver a dormir...

Esto de trabajar sin descanso le trajo como consecuencia el de no poder estar vigilando constantemente a Suley... Un pequeño sacrificio, para tenerla a ella por la eternidad... Se dijo.

Total a él no le preocupaba que ellos fueran a ver a ese dichoso gran maestro puesto que él no sabía toda la verdad de lo que paso en Atlantis hace 2500 años. Solo él y unos cuantos de sus hombres de confianza la conocían... Ese era uno de los ases que tenía guardados sobre su manga...

En eso uno de sus ayudantes vino corriendo: Mi Lord... Lacius esta terminado solo falta que instalemos la cápsula.

Garland: Perfecto... En poco tiempo todo estará listo para el merecido recibimiento que tenemos que darle a nuestro dragón.

Ayudante: Si mi Lord.

Garland: Esta bien... Ahora dime si hay noticias sobre el inútil de Niocid.

Ayudante: No mi Lord... Hasta ahora no hemos tenido ni un solo contacto con él.

Garland bufo: Cuando lo encuentren avísenme de inmediato.

Ayudante: Si mi Lord.

Garlas para si mismo (Recuerden que esta medio tronadito y le gusta hablar solito): Ese estúpido de Niocid malogro todo mi plan... Cuando lo hallen le voy a enviar hacer una de las peores misiones... Eso es un echo.

Volviendo con los demás

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que llegaron al valle que lucia totalmente desolado, todo se encontraba en ruinas. Los Muchachos con ayuda de los Gymelefs iniciaron las labora de búsqueda de supervivientes, no obstante lo único que hallaban a su paso eran cadáveres y más cadáveres, por lo que otro grupo se encargaba de enterrar a los muertos en tumbas decentes.

Casi al final del día recién encontraron a una persona viva era un hombre junto aun niño pequeño de unos cinco o seis años. Solo el hombre presento una fractura en un brazo, de ahí solo el niño se encontraba deshidratado por la falta de agua y alimento. Millerna los curo mientras que doña Petronia que aparte de ser comadrona era una magnifica cocinera, les dio de comer a ambos.

Después de curarlos y alimentarlos, Allen, Van y Dryden interrogaron al hombre mayor sobre lo sucedido en el valle. Él les contó que hace más o menos una semana todo había comenzado. Fue a la mitad de la noche cuando vino al enemigo a atacar la ciudad y que a pesar que los feroces guerreros con los que contaba el valle la mayoría fue derribada incluso unos ni siquiera llegaron a sus guymelef que se encontraban en la isla mayor que flotaba sobre la ciudad... Todo se destruyo en tan solo unas cuantas horas. Varios personas lograron huir al bosque de Teid el primer día. Sin embargo todos se imaginaron que después de destruir la ciudad e islas vecinas en solo una noche, terminaría ahí... Estuvieron muy equivocados por que ellos rodaron la zona por día y gente que veían no importaba si era mujer, niño o anciano lo mataban o simplemente lo capturaban para torturarlo.

Van luego le pregunto si sabían donde se escondieron los demás y él le contesto que todos los que sobrevivieron estaban en el centro del bosque, refugiándose en la ciudad de Rinrinur que era habitada por los elfos... Por lo cual le pidieron al hombre de nombre Joquiel que los guiara a la ciudad de los elfos. Él hombre les dijo que con gusto los llevaría, incluso podía ser esa misma noche.

Por lo cual esa misma noche partieron Van, Hitomi que se lo impuso a Van, diciéndole que ella estaba muy involucrada en todo esto, Allen fue acompañado de Serena que supo convencerlo a base de puros halagos, como que el era tan fuerte, tan hábil con la espada y que era totalmente seguro que con él no correría ningún peligro... Aunque el verdadero motivo era que quería ver a Inu, supuso que el se escabullo y se fue a esa ciudad...

Los demás se quedarían en el Frylom y si sucedía algún percance ellos partirían sin importar lo que pase.

Todos se fueron montados en un caballo, Hitomi estuvo feliz hace muchos años que no montaba uno, Van por su parte n perdía de vista Hitomi, no deseaba que se accidentar o algo parecida. Estuvieron montando a caballo por largas horas, pasaron primero por la ciudad en ruinas hasta llegar a la puerta des de donde empezaría el templo o los jardines del templo, siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque era inmenso y los árboles podía llegar a medir unos veinte metros fácilmente, pocos eran los rayos de luz de Luna que se filtraban por las espesas copas de los árboles. Por lo cual tuvieron que encender las antorchas que trajeron consigo. En ciertos puntos todo se despejaba y la luz de la Luna Ilusoria los iluminaba y guiaba el camina, eso principalmente era cuando llegaban cerca de una de las lagunas o cerca del río...

Ya casi era media noche cuando vislumbraron unas luces a lo lejos y de nuevo la espesura del bosque disminuyo ligeramente. Toda la ciudad se hallaba en la copa de las árboles. Al llegar fueron recibido amistosamente por unos guardias, unos de los soldados que tenía orejas puntiagudas, de ojos claros, ellos los apuntaron con unas lanzas y espadas. Van quiso sacar su espada pero lo detuvieron... Allen fue el que tuvo que dialogar.

Allen: Venimos en son de paz... No queremos hacerles daño.

Joquiel: Soy un ryujin,

De las sombras aparece un hombre, calculando de unos cuarenta años quizás un poco más, era alto de ojos carmesí, cabello oscuro, su rostro se les hizo familiar se parecía mucho a Folken. Van lo miro con recelo y asombro al ver la semejanza que tenía con su difunto hermano, de algo estaba seguro no podría ser él, Hitomi pensaba lo mismo que Van.

El hombre le dio una sonrisa a ambos y luego les dijo a los guardias: él es Escaflowne y ella Fortuna. – Dijo refiriéndose a Van y Hitomi.

Estos dos se quedaron con cara de ¿What?

Los guardias bajaron sus armas...

El hombre: Síganme, los hemos estado esperando.

Van no dio un solo paso: Antes difame ¿quien es usted?

Él hombre: Soy Misha Dioleti, soy el encargado de guiarlos donde el gran Maestro.

Allen: Él continua con vida.

Misha: Por supuesto... Síganme.

Joquiel junto a su sobrino: Señor, con su permiso nos retiramos a reencontrarnos con nuestra familia.

Misha: Ve... Ahora vendrán conmigo.

Van de mala gana: Si.

Caminaron por entre los árboles, en sí todos los árboles eran casas, estaban huecos por dentro y vivían familias ahí. A pesar de ser tarde la pequeña ciudad se encontraba iluminada por las luces de los árboles. En poco tiempo estuvieron frente aun gran árbol era inmensamente largo y el ancho igual.

El hombre de nombre Misha se detuvo de improviso frente al árbol que tenía una gran puerta en la entrada fácilmente de ahí podría salir un guymelef fácilmente. Pero también había una más pequeña. Misha saco una llave y la abrió.

Al entrar vieron a varios heridos recostados en camas o en el suelo, seguramente serian los ryujins que sobrevivieron al ataque. La mayoría al parecer estuvo durmiendo antes que entraran. Por que unos se sobán los ojos o bostezaban. Eso si todos los observaban a los cuatro como si fueran la nueva atracción de un circo...

De pronto ven que cuatro de las personas se acercan a ellos, eran Leo, Io, Febe y Naiad que fueron a recibirlos.

Leo: Por lo visto ustedes lograron encontrar el lugar.

Io: Justo estuvimos pensando en ir por ustedes.

Naiad: Íbamos a partir en la mañana

Febe: Pero no fue necesario.

Allen: Todo esto, se lo agradecemos a Joquiel.

Febe: ¿Joquiel?

Allen: Si.

Io: Está vivo.

Allen: Si, él y su sobrino Dilan.

Febe emocionada: ¿Dónde están ahora?

Allen: Dijo que iba donde su familia.

Io: Debe estar en casa de Cloud.

Febe: Con su permiso, nos vamos a ver a nuestro amigo.

Allen: Vallan.

Leo: Discúlpenlos pero es que Cloud es como su hermano mayor y cuando les dijeron que no estaba en la lista de heridos, pensaron lo peor.

Van: No hay por que disculparse.

Serena estaba entre si preguntar o no donde estaba Inu, pensó que estaría con los suyos, pero al parecer no era así, sino por que no fue a recibirlos, ¿Quizás estaría molesto? Probablemente... Vio a su alrededor por si lo veía. Sin embargo solo veía a mujeres y niños, por lo menos eso era lo había en esa sala...

En Misha habla: En este tramo, solo me podrán acompañar la señorita Hitomi y el rey de Fanelia.

Allen:¿Por qué?

Serena no decía nada seguía buscando a Inu con la mirada.

Misha: El gran maestro solo los a autorizado a ellos dos, ustedes esperen aquí, se quedaran acompañados por la Naiad y Leo.

Van protesto: Si Allen y Serena no vienen, nosotros no iremos.

Hitomi: Es verdad.

Misha: Podrían venir, pero el problema es que el tema del que hablaran con el gran maestro solo los involucra a ustedes dos... No al caballero ni a su acompañante.

Van: Esta bien... Allen espéranos aquí.

Hitomi: No creo que nos demoremos mucho.

Misha: Si se van a demorar. Por lo que seria preferible que vallan a descasar. Ellos les enseñaran el camino.

Allen: De acuerdo... Vamos Serena.

Serena distraída: Eh si, hermano.

Misha: Síganme.

A Van y Hitomi no les quedo de otra más que seguirlo, Van a regañadientes.

A Serena y Allen lo llevaron por unos corredores hasta llegar a otro salón, aquí habían más gente que en la anterior donde estuvieron.

Leo: Disculpen si no les podemos ofrecer una habitación para cada uno pero comprenderán que no hay espacio suficiente.

Allen: Esta bien... No des más explicaciones. – Se sentó en él suelo y luego le indico a Serena que hiciera lo mismo. – Serena siéntate.

Serena: Todavía, no hermano... Desearía recorrer un poco el lugar.

Naiad: Si gustas te guío... Aunque no hay mucho que ver.

Serena, "si le digo que no, Allen no me dará permiso": Si por favor.

Allen: Ve, pero no te demores mucho.

Serena: Gracias, hermanito. – Lo abraza.

Allen: Serena, suficiente, me estas asfixiando...

Serena lo suelta: No me demorare, bye hermano, vamos Naiad.

Solo caminaron unos pocos metros, cuando desaparecieron de la vista de Allen. Ahí fue cuando Serena le pidió a Naiad que la dejara, que ella podría guiarse sola... Naiad lo hizo, después de todo aquí no corría peligro. Serena busco de salón en salón buscando aun chico alto de cabello desordenado de color castaño y piel bronceada... Pensó que no seria tan difícil pero como que se equivoco unas tres veces teniéndose que disculpar, cuando había perdido toda esperanza lo vio. Estaba sentado en el suelo a lado de una mujer que estaba recostada en una simple cama. Él al parecer estaba muy pendiente de su salud, tenía unas medicinas en su mano y al costado un baso con agua... Ambos hablaban amenamente.

Serena se aproximo a ellos y algo avergonzada dijo: Hola.

La mujer de cabello rubio y ojos ambarinos, vio intrigada a Serena. En cambio Inu solo la vio con desdén...

La mujer le pregunto amablemente: Si ¿Quién eres tu?

Serena nerviosa, era la primera vez que se ponía así de nerviosa: Soy Serena Schezar.

La mujer con una sonrisa: Bonito nombre Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena: Vine a buscar a Inu.

La mujer se sorprendió, miro de arriba abajo a Serena y después de escudriñarla, más alegremente: Tu eres su amiga, que bueno... Por fin este lobo solitario tiene amigos.

Inu medio molesto: No soy un lobo solitario.

Serena se ríe al ver el rostro gracioso que puso Inu.

Inu: Y tu de que te ríes.

La mujer: Inu, compórtate. No le hables así a una señorita.

Inu: Señorita... Ja.

Serena: Que tratas de insinuar.

La mujer se ríe al ver esta escena, es decir como ella conocía a Inu desde que era un bebé, sabía que en el fondo se alegraba de ver a Serena por más que tratara de ocultarlo.

Inu y Serena con el ceño fruncido...

La mujer: Sigan discutiendo, ustedes dos... Que se nota que se quieren mucho.

Ambos se quedaron calladitos con un levo tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Inu fue el que hablo primero: Que tonterías dices, Apsara.

Serena ve a la mujer: ¿Usted es Apsara? La tutora de Inu.

Apsara: Si. ¿Tu como sabes eso?

Serena: Inu me lo contó, usted lo crió como si fuera su hijo.

Apsara: Valla, no me imagine que fuera conocida. – hablándole a Inu- No imagine que hablaras de mi, me sorprende. -

Inu sonrojado: Por que, si después de todo tu eres como mi madre.

Apsara mente " Si que este viaje lo ha cambiado. No es el mismo de antes"

En eso Serena se acordó de lo que venía hacer... Pero debía hacerlo enfrente de Apsara... No era conveniente: Inu, puedo hablar un momento contigo.

Inu: Es lo que estamos haciendo.

Apsara: Tonto, se refiere si pueden hablar a solas... Anda ve, puedes secuestrártelo si deseas, por mi no hay problema.

Inu: Esta bien, vamos.

Salieron al pasadizo, dejando Apsara en la cama.

Inu: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Serena jugando sus dedos: Bueno... Este... Pues... Disculparme, yo no quise decirte eso en la mañana...

Inu: Pero lo hiciste y no hay remedio...

Serena: Eso que quiere decir.

Inu: Dedúcelo tu, acoso no soy un odioso, antipático y arrogante que nadie soporta.

Serena: Te estoy pidiendo disculpas, que más quieres que haga.

Inu: ¿Como se que eres sincera?

Serena: Sino fuera sincera, no te hubiera buscado y simplemente lo hubiese dejado tal y como estaba.

Inu: ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Serena: Si cuestionas demasiado mi acción, es mejor que me valla.

Inu: Espera, tu misma me dijiste que cosa más quisieras que hagas y yo quiero que me expliques ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Serena: Por que simplemente hice algo que estaba mal y vine a rectificar mi errar. –

Inu le sujeta la mano y después dice: Es mentira lo que dices, no es ese el verdadero motivo.

Serena se quedo fría ¿Cómo podía saberlo con solo sujetarle la mano?: Si los conoces, ¿por qué los preguntas?

Inu acerca su rostro al de ella: Por qué quiero que tu lo digas, deseo escucharlo de tus propios labios. –Se aproximo más a ella.

Serena se pone nerviosa, estaba tan cerca de ella... Esa fija mirada amielada, sentía como si la penetrara hasta los huesos... Tenía que detener esto: Esta bien lo diré. – Y se aleja de él. – Es por que, me importas, es decir eres la primera persona que no se aleja de mi después de saber que fui Dilandau y no deseaba perderte. Ahora estas feliz.

Inu rascándose la barbilla: Mas o menos, se que esa no es toda la verdad... Sin embargo se que no puedo forzarte a más o si.

Serena: No lograras más de mis labios, aparte de una disculpa.

Inu: Que la acepto gustosamente... – Le da un sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa, la primera por así decirlo por que está no reflejaba tristeza como las anteriores...

Con Van y Hitomi

Ellos caminaron una pequeña distancia hasta las interminables escaleras que tendrían que subir... Hitomi por poco y desmaya de solo imaginarse subiéndolas. Es decir se encontraba muy cansada, había montado caballo por más de cuatro o cinco horas, luego camino un poquito y ahora tendría que subir todo eso... Además de sumarle que en todos estos días se sitio muy cansada... Para su suerte solo debían subir cuatro escalones y de ahí tomar un ascensor que los llevaría a la cima del árbol. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a un inmenso pasillo finamente decorado por pinturas relativas, a elfos, ryujins, dragones y ninfas, al fondo se estaba una puerta de madera con detalles de dragones y Ryujins.

Misha se detuvo y les dijo: Hasta aquí nada más los puedo acompañar.

Hitomi: ¿Por qué?

Misha: Hasta este punto he sido autorizado, aquí los estaré esperando cuando salgan.

Van: Detrás de esa puerta se encuentra el gran Maestro.

Misha: Si, empujen la puerta y la encontraran ahí.

Van: Perfecto.

Van y Hitomi avanzaron, sujetándose de las manos. Van iba a empujar la puerta pero Hitomi lo reprendió por esa idea, por lo que antes de entrar tocaron la puerta.

Ellos esperaban a que les contestara un voz masculina sin embargo fue lo opuesto: Pasen adelante.

Lo Hicieron y con lo que se encontraron, era una mujer de avanzada edad, sus largos cabellos grises probablemente le llegarían a la cintura y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Van, se podría decir que hasta la mirada. Eso fue lo que pensó Hitomi.

Van por su lado se quedo con la boca abierta y luego de recuperarse dijo: El gran maestro es una mujer...

** Fin del Capitulo **

Notas De Autora: Se que estarán desilusionadas por que no puse la dichosa profecía pero es que no me alcanzo el tiempo... Pero prometo que en siguiente capi lo va estar... Adelantos Aparte de la profecía, no sé por que no se me ocurre nada, lo único que tengo en mi cabecita es el final cosa que no puedo contar, aunque ganas no me faltan. Sorry si me demore pero comprendan la pc no esta a mi libre disposición además de mi linda imaginación... Por que a pesar que escriba todo en hojitas de papel al fina termino cambiando todo, como ahora... Espero que les guste.

Aviso que es probable que me demore en subir el siguiente capi, tal vez unas tres semanas, no es seguro... Es por cosas que tengo que hacer y si sale todo bien, les prometo que para el mes de marzo les subo dos capítulos seguidos... Eso será a finales de marzo.

Ahora vamos con los reviews:

**Gabita: **No es nada, ese plato es demasiado bueno pa que alguien se lo pierda de probarlo. Sobre la canción que me pediste te tengo una buena noticia. Mi ex – enamorado tiene un amigo que es japonés y le va pedir que traduzca la canción, no se cuando me la dará, supongo que la siguiente vez que nos encontremos en el msn. Para eso se usan los encantos de una mujer, jijijiji. Mejor que no valla a leer esto mi ex por que me mata y ya no será mi friend y ya no habrá traducción de la canción.

Entonces por tu parte no importa que halla más sangre en la histaria ni que les saque los sesos, las vicera e intestinos ni que los parta en dos a los enemigos. Por que si no me equivoco en la peli Van era un poquito sangunario, recuerdo que hizo explotar a un pobre caballito inocente.

No te preocupes por Garland que ese si no va hacer de vampiro con hijos de Van y Hito. Como tienen muy poquita sangre no les sirve.

Desgraciadamente mi hermanito me lleva 10 años es decir yo tengo 19 y él 29, y yo mido 1.64 o 1,65 no toy segura y el 1.93. Por lo que solo queda el soborno y hacerle favores sin rechistar y dejar que borre mis programas y mi jueguito que taba en el nivel de los murciélagos pa que ponga sus programas que se demoran un huevo pa cargar en mi sesión. Snif, snif, KIERO MI LAPTOP. Pero gracias a Dios no ha borrado mis archis del fic por que ahí si lo mato. Pero cuando no funciano el soborno, la única opción es esperar a que salga y pedir a Kmi – sama que se valla de farra con sus amigotes...

Besos y muchísimas gracias por tu review, Bye. BBKid

**Wiz-chan: **Si es una pena que no pueda actualizar tan rápido, y más si todavía mi querida madre para diciendo que me pego a la computadora como lapa, dice que debería estudiar ingeniería de sistemas, aunque no estaría mal si tengo que tar pegada a una pc...

Y sobre lo de Dryden, Allen y Van fue un mate de risa cuando hice, aunque no pude reírme muxo debía ocurrírseme este capi en menos de 7 horas si no me botan, pero en cierto punto a quien le debo agradecer esta iluminación u ocurrencia es a mi hermano por que cuando nació mi sobrina que ahora tiene 3 años mi hermano se puso algo así, imagínense que se olvido su cámara de fotos, regreso lo más rápido que pudo a mi casa y por apurado le rompió el eje al auto y se tuvo que ir en taxi, si se le caía la baba... Y aun se le sigue cayendo aunque no lo admita del todo. Sobre si Hito ta embarazada o no, no lo sé, es que las pruebas de embarazo se acabaron en la farmacia y quien sabe cuando las traerán, así que a esperar no más.

Besos y muchísimas gracias por tu review, Bye. BBKid

**ilmarien81: **Si es la verdad se emocionan demasiado, de seguro es por que hasta ahora no entienden como tremendo bulto pasa por tan pequeño agujerito, a ellos y porque les da un infarto de solo imaginarse tener que parir a un hijo. Si tienes toda la razón pobres machos exiliados... Es una lastima que tuvieran que esperar afuera, pero fue lo mejor por que de seguro se hubieran desmayado en la habitación y que iba hacer doña Petronia con tanto cuerpo, quitarían espacio.

¿Los malos que planean? Buena pregunta creo que tendre que preguntarle a Garland, espera un toque lo llamare a su cel... TUTUTUTUTU... " Lo sentimos el número que usted a marcado se encuentra fuera de servicio"... De seguro Garland se entero que su celular fue fabricado en China y lo rompió o le esta cambiando de piezas... Así que sorry pero por lo poco que se esta planeando algo muy malo, o por lo menos malo..

Eso sí, Van no sufrirá una deformación grave, es decir quemaduras de tercer grado, mutilación, por que si solo lo intenta Garland yo misma voy y le doy un cocacho, con sexy- Van nadie se mete... Así que no tendrás pesadillas. Pero si pasara por difíciles momentos, no te puedo adelantar más.

Besos y muchísimas gracias por tu review, Bye. BBKid


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 24: Develamientos**

Van por su lado se quedo con la boca abierta y luego de recuperarse dijo: El gran maestro es una mujer...

La mujer: Estas en lo correcto Van, Soy una mujer... Veo que has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Eres prácticamente idéntico a tu padre.

Hitomi ve a Van y en un susurro: Van, ¿La conoces?

Van también en un susurro: No, que yo recuerde.

La mujer le s reprocha: Dejen de cuchichear entre ustedes. Si quieren hablar, háganlo.

Hitomi apenada: Excúsenos, Gran maestro o maestra.

La mujer: Mi nombre es Minerva, llámenme por ese nombre.

Hitomi: Está bien, señorita Minerva... Pero es que tenemos varias preguntas.

Van: Demasiadas.

Minerva: Me lo imagino... ¿Cuál seria su primera pregunta?

Van: ¿De dónde me conoce?

Minerva: Directo al grano, igual que Goau...

Van le ordena: Responda.

Hitomi intenta calmarlo: Van, no te alteres.

Minerva: Sencillo, eres el hijo de Varie, mi hermana menor.

Hitomi TOT: Eso quiere decir que es la tía de Van. – Mente "Eso quiere decir que sería más o menos como mi suegra... Hay Kami que le caiga bien."

Minerva: Si.

Van: Eso no explica nada... Usted podrá ser la hermana de mi difunta madre. No obstante no recuerdo haberla visto en mi vida.

Minerva: Eras muy pequeño para recordarlo o simplemente bloqueaste ese recuerdo... Tan solo tenías unos cinco años era la primera vez que te veía. Solo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que tu madre desapareció. Tu lucias totalmente desolado pegado a la ventana que daba en dirección a las puertas de Fanelia, esperando a que entrara por ahí tu madre junto a Folken...

Van molesto: No siga... – Se tocaba la cabeza, sentía un fuerte dolor en ella.

Hitomi preocupada por él: ¿Van te encuentras bien?

Van: No es nada.

Minerva: Por lo visto tuve razón.

Van hastiado: Le repito que no siga.

Minerva como si nada: Tu fuiste el que me pidió una explicación.

Van tomo de la mano a Hitomi: Nos vamos. – Dijo llevándosela consigo.

Hitomi: Van, espera.

Minerva: Piensas irte... Acaso no deseas saber ¿Por qué Garland los persigue, en especial a ella?

Van a regaña dientes: De acuerdo. ¿Por qué ese sujeto nos persigue? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Minerva: Primero la liberación de los caídos, segundo Venganza, sobre todo de aquellos que los confinaron en el Tártaro y tercero recuperar a Fortuna, es decir a ella.

Hitomi: ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? Yo no soy Fortuna y si no me equivoco ella es una Diosa.

Minerva: Eres la reencarnación de Fortuna y él la de Escaflowne.

Van con un signo de interrogación en su cara, dando a entender que no entendía ni papa: Como eso que ella es la reencarnación de Fortuna y yo la Escaflowne... Es imposible, Todos lo Dioses están en Diserot, el reino de lo Dioses.

Minerva: Es posible, si uno de los Dioses huye de Diserot.

Hitomi razonando: ¿Por qué un Dios tendría que escapar? Por algo en un Dios.

Van: No tiene motivos.

Minerva: Por lo visto, ninguno de ustedes dos conoce la leyenda de cómo se formo Atlantis.

Hitomi: Nunca me la contaron.

Van: La desconozco.

Minerva: Se las tendré que contar, debido a que tiene que ver mucho con ustedes dos.

Hace mucho tiempo, mejor dicho en la antigüedad, en la Luna Ilusoria estaba llena de guerras que se suscitaban por cualquier motivo. Por lo tanto los tiempos de paz eran muy cortos e inestables.

Uno de los pequeños reinos había sufrido una baja considerable, el rey junto a su primogénito había muerto en la última guerra, teniendo que asumir el nuevo puesto de Líder el menor de los hijos del rey, un joven guerreo de nombre Escaflowne.

Van con sorpresa: Escaflowne... Acaso la armadura fue una vez un simple mortal o mejor dicho un Dios fue primero un mortal.

Minerva: Si.

Hitomi: ¿Cómo? Además ¿Dónde esta ese Dios que escapo de Diserot?

Minerva: Con calma... Déjenme continuarla historia.. Este joven guerrero se dio cuenta muy a su pesar que debía abandonar sus tierras y buscar unas nuevas, sino deseaba que su gente fuera aniquilada por el reino de Ítalas con el que tenían conflicto. – Minerva hizo una pausa esperando una replica por parte de Van, que no hubo - Con los pocos hombres que le quedaban hicieron unas balsas y partió con un grupo de ellos al mar en busca de un mejor lugar en el cual vivir... Durante siete días y siete noches navegaron hasta ver a lo lejos un pedazo de tierra considerable... La corriente los llevo hasta una isla que se hallaba deshabitada por el hombre. El Joven Escaflowne mando a varios de sus hombres a buscar al grupo que se quedo en la otra orilla.

En ese tiempo decidió explorar el gran pedazo de tierra que le brindaron los Dioses a su gente. Mientras caminaba se encontró con una gran variedad de especies que estaban en la isla entre ella unos reptiles de tamaño considerable de gran agilidad y que podían volar.

Hitomi: Los dragones.

Minerva: Correcto, pero Escaflowne no les demostró temor ni furia. Aplicando de esta manera lo que le enseño su hermano tiempo antes de partir a la última batalla.

Van y Hitomi se quedaron pensativos, esa misma lección le dio Folken a ambos en Fanelia. (Me refiero al episodio 22 "El ángel de alas negras")

Minerva prosiguió con el relato: Los dragones no lo atacaron a él ni a ninguno de su pueblo. Escaflowne continuo caminando por la orilla donde se dio la gran sorpresa que una joven se encontraba inconsciente y totalmente mojada. Al parecer el mar la condujo hasta ese lugar. El se aproximo a ella y verificar si aun continuaba con vida con gran alivio descubrió que aun respiraba. La llevo consigo a donde se encontraban los demás. Cuando fue a verla más tarde la hallo despierta muy intrigada por donde se encontraba, lo único que menciona el relato sobre ella es el color de sus ojos que eran verdes como el jade.

Van miro con curiosidad a Hitomi, "si que coincidían en algo" pensó..

Escaflowne le pregunto su procedencia y su nombre pero ella no recordaba nada de su pasado. No conocemos mucho sobre lo que sucedió entre ellos, salvo la promesa que le hizo él " Te prometo encontrar una forma para que recuperes la memoria ¿Está bien?"

Esto le recordó a Hitomi que le hizo Van cuando vino por primera vez a Gaea. "Te prometo encontrar una forma para que regreses a casa ¿Está bien?" Y él cumplió su promesa después de todo.

Minerva siguió: Él cuido de ella y en el poco tiempo de paz que hubo en la isla se establecieron y lograron grandes avances en su tecnología, al descubrir los poderes del Drag-energist.

Van: Es grupo fue el que luego se convirtió en el clan del Dragón y la isla en Atlantis.

Minerva: Cierto.

Hitomi: Ellos le dieron el uso al Drag-energist.

Minerva: Si... Y con eso construyeron una primitiva maquina que por medio de los deseos de la gente los convertía en energía.

Van: Ahí fue cuando iniciaron las modificaciones en su cuerpo.

Minerva: Si te refieras a las alas que todo descendiente directo del clan del dragón posee, eso vino más adelante... Prosiguiendo con el relato, él soberano de Ítalas se entero de la buena Fortuna que tenía el nuevo Atlantis, esto lo enfureció e incluso lo hizo temer por su porvenir. Por lo que preparo a sus mejores hombres, iba a contraatacar a su enemigo y está vez no seria compasivo con ellos, acabaría con todos no importaría si eran mujeres y niños.

Hitomi: Que malvado.

Minerva: Lo era y lo peor es que su furia se intensifico al enterarse que la mejor flor de su jardín escapo y cayo en manos de Escaflowne.

Van: S refiere a la muchacha... Ella escapo de Ítalas ¿Por qué?

Minerva: Por el mismo motivo que escapo de Diserot.

Van y Hitomi: ¿?

Minerva: En un momento se los explico. Dralos era el nombre del soberano de Ítalas, ataco Atlantis cin consideración alguna. Gracias a los Dioses que los protegían esta vez el clan del dragón se encontraba mejor preparado. Fue una dura batalla en la que ninguno cedía, hasta que cuando Atlantis tenía asegurada la victoria, Dralos secuestro o mejor dicho recupero lo que creía suyo por derecho divino.

Hitomi, pensando que le hablaban en chino: ¿Cómo es eso?

Minerva: Por lo visto no se han dado cuenta. La muchacha que hallo Escaflowne era Fortuna...

Van y Hitomi: TOT

Minerva: La reencarnación de la Diosa Fortuna que escapo de Diserot al ver las intenciones de Cronos, Dios del Tiempo, Tenía sobre ella.

Van intuyendo lo que se venía pregunto: ¿Qué intenciones?

Minerva: La quería como su mujer, Fortuna se opuso rotundamente y por eso huyo de Diserot. Cayendo en las manos de Dralos que al igual que Cronos intento hacerla suya por la fuerza.

Van dando un puño al piso: Malditos. Como se atrevieron a intentar semejante cosa con una mujer. (Yo opino igual que sexy -Van) Hitomi noto que la ira emanaban los ojos de Van. Mas o menos estaba segura que si ella se encontraba en problemas el de seguro iría en su busca y le daría su merecido a los malos.

Minerva: Por suerte, Fortuna pudo fugarse de ítalas gracias a que todos estaban muy ocupados en derrotar Atlantis. Ella llego al mar y en bote se lanzo al mar, pero por cosas del destino no llego a la isla en bote sino nadando, hasta que fuerza llego al limite y cuando creyó que todo terminaría allí recién comenzaba.

Hitomi: Pero ¿Cómo recordó ella eso o se enteraron ¿

Minerva: Escaflowne fue a rescatarla, sufriendo una herida que le costaría la vida, en ese momento de shot Fortuna recobro la memoria. A pesar de todo el poder que poseía no podía salvar la vida del ser humano que le robo el corazón.

Van: Escaflowne cumplió su promesa. Y a la vez la enamoro.

Hitomi pensó "Al igual que tu Van"

Minerva: Lo hizo a costa de su vida.

Hitomi en tono de ultratumba: Él murió.

Minerva: Como mortal.

Van: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Minerva: Fortuna solo encontró una forma para salvar el alma de Escaflowne y era convirtiéndolo en Dios... No obstante el costo fue muy alto para ella.

Hitomi: ¿Qué le costo?

Minerva: La vida como persona teniendo que volver a Diserot.

Hitomi: Pero e ese lugar se encuentra Cronos, su huida seria en vano.

Van razonando: No lo sería, Porque Escaflowne iría a Diserot.

Minerva: No es tan fácil como creen ambos, Luego que Escaflowne poseyera la armadura que poseía que lo convertía en Dios, venció a Dralos junto a su ejercito completo, más bien los hizo añicos, puré o hasta polvito, pero antes dejarlos en tal estado les dio un severo castigo que incluía una serie de dolorosas torturas ... Su frustración al perder a Fortuna se la desquito con ellos... (Compréndanlo le quitaron a su amorcito y ellos fueron los culpables.)

Después ayudo a su gente y les cumplió el deseo que tanto anhelaban el de poder volar libres como las aves, les dio alas, lo cual los distinguiría de las demás razas. Luego partió al reino de los Dioses donde creyó reunirse con Fortuna. Cosa en la cual se equivoco.

Fortuna por su acto inapropiado, la castigaron, ella permanecería confinada, sin poder ser vista ni visitada por ningún hombre, eso incluía a Cronos y Escaflowne que andaban detrás de ella. La única forma en la cual podían estar juntos era cuando tomaran una figura humana, el pequeño detalle es que por más que encarnaran una o un millón de veces no coincidían de época.

Van: Lo que trata de decirnos es que desde esa vez esta es la primera en la que coinciden. Por lo que Hitomi sería Fortuna y yo Escaflowne... No obstante al final cuando su vida acabe volverán a separarse ¿De qué sirvió tal esfuerzo?- Al decir esto sus ojos expresaban algo que Hitomi no supo interpretar como indignación o frustración, tal vez ambos.

Minerva: Te equivocas en muchos aspectos, esta no es la primera vez que tu y ella se encuentran, Antes de destruirse Atlantis estuvieron juntos, pero el tiempo fue corto. Segundo tal esfuerzo será recompensado con el indulto a Fortuna. Siempre y cuando ambos cumplan ciertos requisitos que desconozco. Solo ustedes lo saben.

Hitomi: Ese sería el motivo por el cual dicen que Van y yo somos las dichosas encarnaciones. Sin embargo como están seguros de eso.

Minerva: Por la Profecía que vaticino tu antecesora.

Van: ¿ De qué habla?

Minerva: Sesoid sol rop sodigele sol nárevlov, Adabrutrep zap al raruatser a, Odanag rebah náreerc, Dadirucso al ed aranroter orep, Odasap le ne orapes sol euq lé, Abeurp al naznev sodigele sol odnauc, Adasnepmocer áres nóinu us, Nóinu us aratercnoc lam le is, Aeag ed nif le, Sougitna ol ed otnicer la otnuj, Aragell.

Van: ¿Qué quiere decir todo eso?

Hitomi lucia tan desconcertada como Van, esas palabras le resultaron familiares, las había oído en otro lugar solo que no recordaba donde.

Minerva: Traduciéndolo a nuestro idioma es: Volverán los elegidos por los Dioses. A restaurar la paz perturbada. Creerán haber ganado. Pero retornara de la oscuridad. Él que los separo en el pasado. Cuando los elegidos venzan la prueba. Su unión será recompensada. Si el mal concretara su unión. El fin de Gaea. Junto al recinto de los antiguos. Llegara.

Van y Hitomi: TOT...

Minerva: Comprenderán que los elegidos son ustedes dos y las otras dos líneas se refieren a la gran guerra.

Van: La paz de Gaea fue perturbada.

Minerva: Ustedes pensaron que acabando con Dornkirk y su maquina redireccionadora del destino. Cosa en la cual erraron, al parecer la gran explosión que se suscito, debilitando el sello de la puerta del Tártaro, haciendo que cualquiera desde afuera pueda abrir la puerta sin ninguna dificultad y que ellos puedan salir como si nada.

Van: Sin embargo no lo podían hacer por su propia cuenta. Necesitaban la ayuda de alguien.

Minerva: En ese punto entran los Modoushi de Zaibach, que conocían parte del secreto que Dornkirk guardo celosamente, estaría Loco pero no tanto como para liberar a los caídos.

Hitomi: Él conocía los riesgos que corría si los liberaba.

Minerva: Si, al parecer Garland le contó sus planes de venganza eso si omitiendo ciertos detalles que se intuía Dornkirk, sin embargo el supo usar a sus aliados para que le dieran más conocimientos y pistas sobre el secreto de Atlantis.

Van: Dornkirk a pesar de eso fracaso.

Minerva: Si. Él no calculaba que ustedes estarían presentes.

Van: Ya nos ha explicado el asunto sobre por el cual dicen que somos esos elegidos. Pero no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver Garland en todo esto?

Minerva: Como mencione antes, el desea recuperarla a ella.

Van: Hitomi tu conoces a ese sujeto.

Hitomi: Nunca lo vi en mi vida. Hace poco me entere de su existencia.

Minerva: Es lógico, por que la que lo conoció fue tu antecesora, la última soberana de las tierras de Atlantis, su nombre era Suley y el de su esposo Alain.

Van: ¿Alain?

Minerva: Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Van recuerda lo sucedido en Freid

Flash back

Van reconoció a que era Lenus el que se hallaba en ese Guymelef's. En un principio se sorprendió al ver la forma tan sorprendente de combate que tenía. Aunque vio algo anormal en el como que estaba muy sanguinario y reconoció que esa forma es cuando la sed de la batalla poseía al piloto. Van trato de ir donde él. Pero uno de los guymelef's se puso enfrente de él.

Guymelef: Tu no le vas a quitar el mayor trofeo a mi señor...

Van: Quítate y deja a Lenus en paz. – Trata de acabar con él.

Guymelef: En paz... Eso es lo que menos desea mi señor... No te va a dar el gusto Alain...

Van: No se que tonterías hablas pero no permitiré que le hagan daño..- Van le da una estocada en el lugar donde se encuentra el energist y acaba con él.

Van se dirige hacia donde Lenus Sin embargo él no respondía seguía luchando hasta que llego un momento en el que se quedo totalmente paralizado.

Fin del Flash Back

Van: En Freid, cuando estuve peleando uno de los sujetos me llamo por ese nombre. Yo no le tome importancia alguna.

Minerva: Por lo deducimos que ellos saben todo esto que les acabo de contar o por lo menos gran parte del relato.

Van: Estuvimos desde un principio en desventaja.

Minerva: Solo en información, después de todo Garland no a conseguido lo que más desea.

Hitomi Mente "¿Por qué e de ser yo la manzana de la discordia? Acaso soy tan irresistible"

Van medio celoso posesivo (Igualita a la autora de este fic): Si se esta refiriendo a Hitomi, ese tipo debe saber que Hitomi solo me pertenece a mi y a nadie más... Él no me la quitara.

Hitomi mente " Este ya vino con la misma cancioncita que en Zoldeu. Aunque igual yo así me lo quiero"

Minerva se ríe un poco: Vaya, vaya veo que lo posesivo es hereditario.

Hitomi con gotitas en su cabeza: ¿Hereditario?

Van: Ese no es asunto aquí, sino Garland.

Minerva: Es cierto, Garland en si a quien quiere es a Suley.

Hitomi: ¿A Suley? ¿Por qué?

Minerva: Él se enamoro de Suley, paso mucho tiempo con ella, Garlad fue su tutor desde que ella perdió a su familia, él la instruyo convirtiéndola en una de sus más grandes proezas, hacer que ella fuera uno de los miembros más jóvenes que halla tenido el consejo de Atlantis.

Hitomi: Por lo que veo al principio no era tan malo.

Minerva: Si, era un científico reconocido, miembro honorable del consejo solo que demasiado confiado con la gente.

Hitomi ofendida por el comentario: Tener confianza en la gente no lo veo como un defecto, si no se cree en las personas no podrá haber paz.

Van apoyando a Hitomi: Ella tiene toda la razón.

Minerva: Quizás sea verdad lo que dicen, no obstante la confianza tiene un limite. Por que no todos son buenos. Eso lo supo Garland al caer en una treta de sus demás compañeros.

Hitomi: Una treta.

Minerva: La maquina de Atlantis existió prácticamente desde el principio, pero su uso en exceso podía ser catastrófico, por lo cual solo se utilizaba en su mínima potencia. A Garland le atraía todo lo relacionado con ella, intentando construir una perfeccionada maquina de Atlantis. No obstante para hacer esto necesitaba financiamiento, lo consigui con mucho esfuerzo, desgraciadamente su proyecto lo utilizaron de fachada para el lavado de dinero y financiar un golpe de estado. Esto se descubrió y al igual que todos los demás involucrados fue condenado a vivir en el Tartáro

Hitomi: Lo que le hicieron fue injusto. Él no sabia nada.

Minerva: Probablemente, no obstante Suley logro un indulto para él, la única condición era que él destruyera todos los avances que había conseguido incluyendo su renuncia a todo proyecto relacionado con la maquina de Atlantis.

Hitomi: Mejor hubiera sido que le dijeran que se pegara un tiro, prácticamente le estaban pidiendo que dejara todo por lo que trabajo.

Minerva: Pero fue el mejor trato que pudo conseguir ella por el momento, quizás más adelante hubiese conseguido otro indulto... Garland opino igual que tu en ese momento y prefirió ser condenado en el Tártaro que destruir todo su trabajo. A Suley le dolió mucho esto, Garland prácticamente fue como su padre.

Van: ¿Por pura casualidad Suley cuando conoció a ese tal Alain?

Minerva: Se conocieron de pequeños, Garland fue su maestro. Y si Suley logro conseguir ese indulto fue por él, a pesar que todo el mundo dudaba de la inocencia de Garland.

Van: Al menos intento algo.

Hitomi: Supongo que Garland se volvió malo al estar en él Tártaro.

Minerva: Si, el se entero de cosas que lo enfurecieron, como el matrimonio entre Suley y Alain. Consideraba a Alain el culpable de todas sus desgracias.

Van: Él pobre no tuvo culpa de nada, sino los que lo traicionaron.

Minerva: Si. Garland no comprendía eso y durante el tiempo que permaneció en el Tártaro armo una nueva maquina del de los deseos que logro liberar a los caídos suscitándose una especie de guerra civil que trajo consigo la destrucción de Atlantis al activarse en su totalidad ambas maquinas de Atlantis. Suley y Alain en u intento desesperado junto a otros ryujins lograron crear Gaea a costas de sus vidas.

En el Tártaro

Garland después de trabajar arduamente en los preparativos para el recibimiento de sus invitados, en especial el de su nueva arma, debía tener todo fríamente calculado (Tipo el chapulín colorado) sino su plan se vendría contra él, usar un dragón era un arma de doble filo, peor si existe una promesa de por medio... Eso fue una cosa del pasado que debía tener muy en cuenta.

Debía dejar de pensar en aquello, lo único que lograba es estresarse, si esto continuaba se le caería su pelo y le saldría un granazo en su frente, (Garland sufre de una enfermedad que se llama Alopecia Arata.) Por lo que Garland decidió probar su remodelada maquina redireccionadora del destino. (Ahora ya tenía su sticker que decía 100 made in Tártaro) aunque siendo sinceros lo único que hacia era hacer bilis, es decir le daba tanto coraje, enojo, furia e iracundia que su adorada Suley estuviera con Alain que fácil ya tenía como diez ulceras en su estomago, aunque por lo menos aun conservaba su cabello y su rostro lucia libre de granos...

Mientras espía a Suley y comía su paquetón de popcorn echo con las llamas que existían en el Tártaro que le daban un saborcito de carne ahumada, (Sino me equivoco en el sótano, el tío duraznito esta castigando a todos los pecadores con tortuoso castigos que incluyen fuego, ósea que imagínense por que ese saborcito de carne ahumada). Desgraciadamente es interrumpido por su más fiel ayudante RobesPierre (Él guey del grupo)

RobesPierre : Mi Lord, Mi Lord, Mi Lord.

Garland con su paqueton de canchita en la mano y super asado por que lo interrumpieron : ¿QUÉ QUIERES ROBESPIERRE ?

RobesPierre medio asustadito con su lord, por lo que uso una voz chilloncita : No me grite mi Lord, me asusta. Yo que vine todo lindo a darle una noticia y usted me recibe de esta manera. No mi Lord, así no es.

Garland se pega en la frente, mente: Se me olvidaba que este baboso es guey y re sensible… Y todavía me da clase de modales. Lo que me faltaba.- Ahora más calmado : ¿Qué es lo que quieres RobesPierre ?

RobesPierre : Así esta mejor mi Lord.

Garland: Habla.

RobesPierre : Si mi Lord- Saca su libretita de color pink - Mi Lord, Niocid ha regresado, dis que tiene buenas noticias para usted.

Garland: Has pasar a ese inútil.

RobesPierre : Si mi Lord. – Se retiro y fue por Niocid.

Garland espero durante unos minutos a que viniera el inútil de su ayudante, ya tenía perfectamente planeado que hacer con ese baboso bueno para nada. No le importaba lo que hubiese traía en compensación por su ineptitud amenos que fuera Suley cosa que dudaba por que la vio hace un rato a lado de ese Alain...

Se abrieron las puertas e ingreso Niocid se arrodillo frente a Garland: Mi Lord, discúlpeme por mi demora y mi desaparición.

Garland: Mi paciencia se termino Niocid, y tu inutilidad deja mucho que desear.

Niocid: Mi Lord, se lo pido perdóneme la vida.

Garland: Niocid, cuantas veces te la he perdonado, ya perdí la cuenta. Estoy seguro que hasta RobesPierre pudo hacer mil veces mejor los trabajos que te encargue.

Niocid: Por favor mi Lord no me compare con ese... Mire yo para enmendar mi error le dejo al mando un ejercito completo de humanos y Gymelefs.

Garland: Eso suena interesante.

Niocid: Por favor mi Lord acéptelos.

Garland: Esta bien te perdonare la vida, pero es la última vez. Pon a tu ejercito a disposición del comandante Adelfos y luego únete a su escuderón.

Niocid: ¿Para que mi Lord? Si se puede saber.

Garland: Lo acompañaras en su siguiente ataque. Tu te encargaras de eliminar al guardián que custodia al dragón.

Niocid: Eso será muy fácil mi Lord.

Garland: Para ti lo será, ahora que recuerdo, tu mismo te encargaste de eso hace mucho tiempo.

Niocid: Si.

Garland: Ahora tendrás la revancha y espero que ganes como en esa ocasión. Eso si te pido que cuando lo acabes sea en frente del dragón.

Niocid: ¿En frente del dragón?

Garland: Si Niocid, de paso saldaras las cuentas que tienes con él.

Niocid: Lo haré gustosamente mi Lord, le prometo no fallar.

Volviendo a Rinrinus

La noche había terminado dando comienzo aun nuevo día. Todos partieron hacia el valle destruido y reconstruir la ciudad y ver si habían más sobrevivientes en la islas colindantes. Unos elfos los acompañaron para ayudar a sus vecinos, los tripulantes del Frylon también ayudaron mucho. Millerna se encargo de unos cuantos heridos con ayudo de Serena y Hitomi, Merle se encargo de entretener a los niños como lo hizo hace mucho tiempo en Palas cuando ataco Zaibach.

Todo el mundo lucia muy animado, o por lo menos la mayoría mostraba buena cara.

Io se acerca a Inu que estaba apoyándose en una de las pocas paredes que quedaron del templo: Hola compañero, ¿Qué haciendo?

Inu: Zaibach podría atacarnos mientras hacemos esto.

Io: Solo piensas en pelear.

Inu: Amenos que no pelee me mataran.

Io: Que lindo pensamiento, ¿No tienes algo mejor en que poner tu mente?

Inu: Esos van a destruir Gaea, Como lo han hecho con el valle.

Io: Para eso estamos nosotros... Aparte creo que...

De pronto aparece Febe: Io, Io, Acompañe, creo que encontré algo importante para nosotros.

Io: ¿Qué cosa?

Febe: Tienes que verla... – Se percata de Inu que los ve con cara de bicho raro – No te importa si me lo llevo.

Inu: No, total es tuyo.

Febe: Es cierto. Vamos Io – Lo jala del brazo – Chao Inu.

Io: Chao. Luego hablamos.

Inu: Como quieras.

De lejos ve que Serena va hacia donde él gritándole: No te vallas espera.

Inu "Adiós plan de fuga" una voz en su interior "Bien que quieres estar con ella" su yo " Yo no quiero ilusionarme, y deja de molestar" Por lo que le respondio: ¿Qué?

Serena: Siempre pones esa cara.

Inu: No tengo otra, con esa nací.

Serena: No hay remedio contigo, eres un gruñón.

Inu: Otra vez empiezas con los insultos.

Serena: No es un insulto, solo un adjetivo.

Inu: Un adjetivo, pues entonces tu tendrías uno como.

Serena le puso el dedo en la boca en señal de silencio: Luego te arrepentirás, mejor hagamos las paces.

Inu: Como quieres. ¿Para qué me buscas?

Serena: Simplemente quería contarte que hable con Apsara, es una magnifica persona, me contó cosas sobre ti.

Inu: Supongo que mi vida y milagros.

Serena: Que exagerado, solo me dijo que de pequeños te parabas mechando con varios niños y que por ese motivo te pusieron en el grupo de los alumnos guerreros. Y que eras muy unido a Naiad. ¿Qué jugabas con ella?

Inu: No es asunto tuyo. – Se retiro.

Serena: ¿Qué le paso a este? Se molesto.

Con Van

Van por su parte fue a ver a Minerva, tenía cosas que preguntarle, pero no deseaba que Hitomi estuviera presente. Este asunto no tenía relación con ella pensó que seria mejor dejarlo de esa forma.

Van: Disculpe, deseo preguntarle unas cuantas cosas más.

Minerva: ¿Sobre que?

Van: ¿Por qué yo no supe de ustedes? ¿Por qué no tuvieron contacto conmigo?

Minerva: Es un asunto difícil de hablar.

Van: Háblelo, soy lo suficientemente grande para comprenderlo, ya no soy un niño de cinco años.

Minerva: Comprenderás, que nosotros somos rechazados por los humanos, por lo menos con la mayoría de ellos. Así antes solamente emigrábamos al otro continente cada cinco años a las tierras de Fanelia, a rendirle culto a Escaflowne, es decir al nido de los dragones. Lo conoces ¿Cierto?

Van: Si, Folken y Vargas me solían llevar a ese lugar.

Minerva: Fue en esa época que tus padres se conocieron y a pesar que casi todos nos opusimos ellos se casaron, tiempo después nació Folken, el sabía de nosotros, tu madre no lo mostró. La última vez que lo vi tenía diez años y tu madre te estaba esperando, Tu padre también fue con ella, no deseaba que les pasara nada.

Van: ¿y?

Minerva: Después nos enteramos del deceso de tu padre, quisimos ir apoyar a tu madre pero no pudimos. Pasaron los años y vino la época en que debíamos emigrar, desgraciadamente nos llego la noticia que tu hermano desapareció, apresuramos el viaje, desee llegar cuanto antes y encontrarme con tu madre. Pero al que halle fue a Vargas buscando a tu madre. La buscamos pero no la hallamos. Decidí que por tu bien fueras al valle con nosotros y criaras de otra forma.

Van: Yo no sabia eso. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?

Minerva: Lo sé. Vargas nos lo impidió, el dijo que te quedabas en Fanelia y que no permitiría que te llevaran.

Van: Pero que me visitaran.

Minerva: No lo hizo, no obstante las cosas se complicaron en el continente. Dornkirk nos buscaba para sus experimentos, en el último viaje perdimos a varios y no supimos más de ellos hasta años después.

Van: Y Mi madre, ¿Supo algo de ella después de su desaparición?

Minerva: Si.

Van desesperado: Dígamelo.

Minerva: No creo que te agrade.

Van: ¿Qué trata de decir?

Minerva tomo aire esto le resultaba difícil: Luego de la caída de Zaibach, nos enteramos de las atrocidades que hacían con los de nuestra raza.

Van temeroso: Se refiere a ese proceso de la sangre de Fortuna.

Minerva: Si. Seguimos averiguando con unos Modoushi que atrapamos y ellos nos lo dijeron todo. Nos proveyeron una lista de nombres de todas las personas que utilizaron y en que experimento las usaron.

Van: No me diga que.

Minerva soltó unas lagrimas: Si ahí estaba el nombre de Varie.

Van dio un golpe al piso: Maldición. – Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos – Maldita sea Dornkirk como pudo hacer eso... MADRE – Dio más golpes al piso. (Pobrechito, me da pena snif, snif, snif... Lo comprendo si alguien se mete con mi señora madre, esa persona conocerá el infierno)

Minerva con la voz quebrada: Todo fue mi culpa. Si yo hubiese llegado a tiempo, ella aun estaría con nosotros. Discúlpame Van.

Van limpiándose las lagrimas: No tiene por que hacerlo, yo la tendría más por no acompañarla ese día.

Minerva: También estarías muerto.

Van: ¿Folken lo supo?

Minerva: Por lo que dijo el Modoushi, no. Dornkirk lo mantuvo alejado de sus proyectos con niños.

Van: ¿Ese en que experimento uso a mi madre?

Minerva: Dilandau... Sé que peleaste con él.

Van: Dilandau... No me sorprende, si Dornkirk ni siquiera tuvo consideración con niños inocentes... Que me haría pensar que lo tendría con mi madre... – Rió amargamente y de nuevo brotaron lagrimas de sus ojos. - Mier#... Al menos Folken mato a ese miserable de Dornkirk, aunque preferiría haber sido yo el lo eliminara con mis propias manos.

Minerva: No digas eso... Solo te llenaras de rencores y amargarte el alma.

Van molesto: Que no diga eso... No entiende que ese sujeto mato a mi madre solo para jugar a ser Dios...

Minerva: Él error no fue solo suyo, sino también el de nuestro clan, que al igual que él quisimos jugar a ser Dioses, incluso nos vanagloriamos de serlo cosa que nos trajo a la destrucción.

Van: Lo sé y aprendimos la lección y por eso ese acto esta prohibido.

Minerva: Lo está, pero Garland lo conocía, él se lo dijo a Dornkirk, estamos seguros de ello.

Van: En tal caso el culpable de todo es el miserable de Garland... Por su culpa todo esto ha sucedido, el es la raíz de todo este asunto... Me las pagara todas.

Minerva: No lo hagas.

Van: Primero quiere que detenga a Garland, al principio tuve un buen motivo proteger a la mujer que amo y salvar Gaea de una destrucción masiva.. Ahora también que ese desgraciado le dio todas las armas a Dornkirk para acabar con una serie de personas entre las cuales se hallaban mis seres más queridos Vargas, mi hermano y hasta mi madre, ellos eran parte de tu familia... Ahora vienes con que no lo haga, desea que ese se salga con la suya.

Minerva: No me refiero a que te quedes de brazos cruzados. Sino que él motivo que te incite a enfrentarte a él sea el odio, la venganza... Tu alma de ese modo no encontrara la paz.

Van: Mire, no la entiendo y tampoco deseo hacerlo, por lo que me retiro.

Tártaro

Garland casi se atraganta con su canchita de la felicidad: JAJAJAJA... JAJAJAJA... JAJAJA... COF,COF,COF... Me encanta verte sufrir Alain… Llénate de rencor quizás de ese modo pueda utilizarte… ÑACAÑACAÑACA…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... – Ahora hablando al techo – Hay Dornkirk habrás sido un estúpido pero te agradezco esto... Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer... Utilizar a su madre, tuviste una mente brillante... Pero no tanto como la mía... SUFRE, SUFRE, SUFRE ALAIN... No obstante te aseguro que esa no va ser la única pena que tengas. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... – Otra vez se vuelve atragantar por malo – COF, COF, COF – Se recupera dándose cuenta que se acabo su fuente de alimento. – ROBESPIERRE!!!!!!!!!!!

El cabro digo RobesPierre aparece por arte de magia: Mande mi Lord.

Garland le da el potecito: Tráeme más canchita.

RobesPierre: Con sabor ahumado.

Garland: Por supuesto...

RobesPierre: Como ordene mi Lord. – se va.

Garland espera a que se valla el rarito de su ayudante y se pone a bailar su baile de festejo (Consistía en mover la piernas y los brazos de un lado a otro, parecido al asejere): HURRA, HURRA, HURRA, HURRA, SUFRE ALAIN. SUFRE.

Con Hitomi

Hitomi estaba buscando a Van por todos lados, no lo había visto desde la mañana para ser más específicos desde que llegaron al Frylom y ella se fue a descansar un rato, él la acompaño prometiéndole que él mismo velaría su sueño. Sin embargo al despertar no encontró ni rastros de él. Pensó que salió no tomándole mayor importancia, supuso que lo vería a la hora del almuerzo y de paso ella le contaría todo lo hizo durante su ausencia. Pero él no apareció a la hora de comer ni en toda la tarde, nadie conocía su paradero.

Lo busco durante horas en todos los lugares que le sugirieron que podría estar. Hasta que llego a una pequeña que se ubicaba al sur del valle, estaba bastante alejado, se notaba que casi nadie iba por ese lugar.

Ahí lo vio sentado en la orilla, tenía los pies descalzo que estaban siendo mojados por el mar, su pantalones se había remangado para no mojarlo presumió ella y por último sus ojos permanecían perdido en el horizonte viendo el ir y venir de las olas que chocaban con el rompe olas.

Hitomi se acerco sigilosamente, no deseaba perturbarlo de sus pensamientos, se sentó a su lado, él la miro extrañado al verla en ese sitio para luego darle un a sonrisa, de nuevo su vista se perdió en el horizonte para al final preguntarle: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hitomi se apoya en él: Vine a buscar a un caballero que le prometió a su doncella velar su sueño no obstante al despertar no lo encontró.

Van desanimado: Lo siento, es que tuve que ir arreglar unos asuntos.

A Hitomi esta respuesta le resulto extraña, Van siempre le seguía el juego, incluso cuando le daban esas rabietas de celos, preocupándole un poco aunque prefirió por el momento prefirió no preguntar: No tienes por disculparte, sé que has de tener cosas que hacer. – Su boca no pronuncio ninguna palabra, permaneció en silencio por varios minutos. A Hitomi no le gustaba esa actitud: ¿Te fue bien o mal?

Van si prestar mucha atención: ¿En qué?

Hitomi: En lo que hiciste hoy día.

Van: El solo pasar un momento contigo me arregla el día.

Hitomi: Eso que quiere decir, te fue bien o mal.

Van: Regular.

Hitomi: Por eso te desapareciste prácticamente todo el día.

Van: Simplemente quise distraerme, pensar un rato solo.

Hitomi se levanto: Regresare al Frylom... Más tarde nos vemos.

Van sorprendido: ¿Por qué?

Hitomi: Quizás necesites más tiempo y no quiero ser una molestia para ti.

Van: No eres ninguna molestia. Si gustas quédate.

Hitomi aun de pie: Creo que es preferible que me valla, por que a pesar que este a tu lado, tu te encuentras lejos.

Van: Hitomi yo...

Hitomi: A ti te pasa algo

Van: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hitomi: Te conozco, o acaso olvidaste que hemos pasado tiempo juntos...Solo te pido que no vuelvas a ser el de antes y no me alejes de nuevo de ti...

Van: No te vallas. Quédate.

Hitomi: Está bien... – Se volvió a poner en la misma posición de antes.

Van con melancolía: Minerva me hablo de mi madre, supo noticias de ella después que desapareció.

Hitomi se giro para verlo, sus rostro lucia tenso: Es por eso que estas afligido.

Van: Si... Sabes cuando era niño siempre tuve la esperanza que ella volvería con Folken, luego pensé que ella estaba viva y regreso con los suyos. Por eso fui con ustedes al valle místico, creyendo que la encontraría.

Hitomi: Van... – Lo abrazo.

Van: Ahora todo eso se ha esfumado. – Se río – Que iluso fui.

Hitomi: Van... No lo eres.

Van: Si lo soy...

Hitomi: Solo quisiste creer en algo.

Van: Talvez tengas razón. Sin embargo eso no cambia nada, con el echo que Dornkirk uso a mi madre como conejillo de indias, al igual que Folken.

Hitomi anonadada: Dornkirk... ¿Qué le hizo?

Van tomo aire: Hizo con ella ese experimento de la sangre de Fortuna... Para crear a Dilandau... Maldita sea... – Dio un puñete a la arena.

Hitomi no sabía que hacer, simplemente lo abrazo más fuerte. Comprendió en parte lo que sentía él, ella también perdió a su familia, pero al menos no hicieron experimentos tan horrendos con su familia. Sintió como las lagrimas de Van tocaban su piel, estaba sufriendo, en ese momento supo que él no era de piedra como solía demostrárselo. Él sabía llorar.

Se quedaron en esa misma posición hasta que llego el atardecer y se posesionándose del cielo un color azul marino anunciando de esta forma la noche.

Van más tranquilo: Es tarde, debemos regresar al Frylom.

Hitomi: ¿Por qué? Estamos a gusto aquí.

Van: Deben de estarse preguntando dónde nos hemos metido.

Hitomi: Los conozco y más menos estoy casi segura que presumen que tu estas conmigo, por lo que no me pasara nada.

Van: Es cierto. Entonces quieres quedarte un rato más.

Hitomi: Si, quiero estar siempre a tu lado y sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

Van: Hitomi, Te amo – La abrazo.

Hitomi: Y yo a ti. – Se besaron.

Fin del capitulo

**Notas de autora: **Antes que nada disculparme por la demora, les dije que me demoraría tres semanas mas o menos, pero no fue mi intención. Pensé hacerlo en dos pero es que me corte mi lindo y hermoso bracito al ir en el ómnibus. (Me paso eso por floja y no querer caminar 7 cuadras) Luego se me quiso infectar el brazo por lo que no pude hacer mucho esfuerzo por una semana, luego de recuperarme del corte me enferme del estomago junto con los cólicos de la ruler. Óseo estas semanas he estado fatal. Gracias a Dios este fin de semana mi bro me dejo usar la pc. Heee!!!!!!!

Lo prometido es deuda, les puse por fin la dichosa profecía, si me costo mucho encontrarla, por que la perdí. Ósea que imagínense buscar un pedacito de papel rayado en medio de un cuarto hiper desordenado. Para que luego de buscar por horas y hacer un segundo caos en mi habitación, me acordara que lo puse en una cajita celeste encima de mis cd's ( Que babosa soy).

Por favor no me linchen por lo que le hice a la madre de Van, se los juro que yo no quise hacerlo, por lo menos no mi yo bueno, pero mi yo ratamundesco sip.

Adelantos del siguiente capi a ver creo que por Garland va entrar en acción, es decir su pequeño comando. Por que ese se va quedar supervisando en el Tártaro. Otra cosa que tal vez va a ver es un matri... Pero por favor no se imaginen que será como el de Yukari que fue full reventón y todos terminaron yendo a alcohólicos anónimos no... No pasara por invitados imprevistos en la fiesta. Si creo que eso es lo que pasara. No toy segura del todo por que a veces se me ocurre cada cosa.

**Gabita: **Antes que nada gracias por tu review nn. Y sorry por la demora. Sobre los encantos femeninos ni se como se me ocurrió fácil taba adormilada, aunque te info que ninguna mujer los carece solo falta encontrar al baboso que caiga en ellos y chotearlos un poco... Pero bueno.

En eso tienes razón que somos las creaciones de los juegos de video, en especial si hablamos de mi que desde los cuatro o tres años he tenido contacto con consolas, viva el vicio. Viva la sangre siempre y cuando no sea la mía. jajajaja. Pero no se si pondre más sangre n los otros capis aunque tratare de inspirarme viendo esas series de operaciones y doctores que abren los cuerpos para sacar las biceras pa hacerlas en un pancito con ketchu, mostaza y mayonesa.

Por lo de la traduc no se cuando te la paso, es que no me estado encontrando tanto con mi ex, o si no habrá que llamarlo pa hacerle recordar.

De nuevo mil gracias por tu review. Besos bbkid.

**Elkasoapy:** Antes debo agradecerte mucho por tu review. Sobre tu pregunta ¿si Inu sabe leer la mente?, En el capi 12 sino me equivoco le puse de titu: conociendo, dije que Inu con solo tocar la mano de una persona podía ver un fragmento del futuro o el pasado de esa persona, por lo visto cuando sujeto la mano de Serena vio algo que le agrado.

A tu pedido como ya has visto la maquina ya esta arreglada y con su sticker de made in tártaro, y por fin Garland regresa al gran hermano de Hitomi, no del todo activo pero ya ta presente, pronto iniciara sus maquiavélicos planes...

De nuevo gracias por tu review. Besos bbkid.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 25: El despertar del dragón**

Van se hallaba bañado y vestido, listo para empezar el día, solo le faltaba una cosa por hacer. Velar el sueño de su adorada niña. Mientras lo hacia pensaba en las cosas que los esperarían en el camino, probablemente no serian nada buenas, tenía que ser precavido y dejar todo listo en caso que le sucediera lo peor.

Debía admitir que el pánico a la muerte lo perdió hace mucho tiempo ahora lo que temía era dejar sola a Hitomi. Se veía tan indefensa y frágil, en especial en ese momento. Aunque debajo de esa apariencia había una mujer fuerte, que sabia defenderse y que rara vez se rendía ante un problema. Eso es lo que más le atraía de ella.

Le empezó a pasar su mano por el cabello de ella por lo que la susodicha por reflejo se pego más a él. "Como le encantaba que ella hiciera eso"

Y recordó que el enemigo andaba tras Hitomi, él no permitiría que ellos le arrebataran de sus manos lo que más amaba en este mundo. Si era necesario él mismo la protegería con su vida.

Poco a poco los aletargados ojos de la joven fueron abriéndose que al confirmar sus sospechas le dio una amplia sonrisa a la persona que hizo que su corazón latiera a mil kilómetros por hora. Él por su lado le quito con delicadeza uno de los mechones que cubrían el rostro de ella.

Hitomi somnolienta: Buenos días... Amor... Te quedaste conmigo esta vez.

Van: Por supuesto. – Le da un beso en la frente. – Prometí velar tu sueño.

Hitomi estirándose como un gatito (Aun en su camita): No era necesario... Estoy segura que tienes cosas más importantes que verme dormir... Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?

Van: Tu eres lo más importante, cariño. – La atrapa en sus brazos.

Hitomi: Que tierno eres.

Van le besa la orejita susurrándole: Cariño... Si pudiéramos casarnos hoy mismo ¿Lo harías?

Hitomi: ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Van: Solo contesta.

Hitomi toma las manos de él que aun permanecían en su cintura: Tu que crees.

Van: No lo sé, ¿Por eso te lo pregunto?

Hitomi: Si pudiéramos hacerlo hoy día. Ten por seguro que no dudaría en casarme... Lastima que no sé pueda... Tenemos que esperar por lo menos a regresar a Fanelia, hacer preparativos, y simplemente rezar que nada de lo que esta sucediendo apañe ese día tan especial... Más o menos la boda seria en un mes o dos... – Poniendo cara de mártir -¡Que horror! No quiero esperar.

Van: Yo tampoco...

Hitomi: Si no fuese por que tenía que esperar un mes después de anunciar nuestro compromiso.

Van: En este momento seriamos.

Hitomi: Marido y mujer...

Van: Pero al menos ya ha pasado el mes...

Hitomi se gira para verlo percatándose recién que él a diferencia suya estaba cambiado y listo para irse, de seguro seria taradísimo: Van ¿Qué hora es?

Van pensativo: Calculando las 9:30...

Hitomi separándose de él y da un : ¡¿QUÉ?! ... Es muy tarde y yo continuo...

Van terminando la frase: Tapada con una sabana.

Hitomi sonrojada: Si... Además te estoy retrasando en tu labores.

Van: No te preocupes por eso... Si gustas te espero y comemos juntos.

Hitomi más o menos conocía las santas intenciones que ese escondía detrás de esas inocentes palabras: No gracias, conozco perfectamente como terminan tus esperas... Lo noto en tus ojos.

Van fingiendo ser un niño inocente: No entiendo a que te refieres, querida. – Se levanta de la cama y se aproxima a ella.

Hitomi tratando de llegar al baño antes de ser capturada por esos brazos, (Que ya anhelo que me abracen a mi) pero no llega a tiempo- Van no te hagas el inocente.

Van la sujeta con fuerza: Admito que no lo soy.- Empezando acariciarle la espalda.

Hitomi conteniéndose: Van... Si continuamos terminaremos desayunando al medio día.

Van: No tengo ningún problema.

Hitomi: Merle no puede cubrirnos toda la mañana.. Aparte ayer me dijiste que tenías que hablar con Galba.

Van dejando de acarralarla con una serie de caricias: Rayos... Se me olvido... Lamento no acompañarte a desayunar hoy día...

Hitomi: No te preocupes... Tal vez te alcance, solo me ducho y me visto rápido..

Van: Si no te demoras mucho, te espero.

Hitomi: Solo demorare a lo mucho quince minutos.

Por otro lado Serena se había hecho muy buena amiga de Apsara, ambas se comprendían a la perfección además de tener un tema de interés en común "Inu" es su nombre, a pesar que Serena no deseaba admitirlo sin embargo Arpsara se dio cuenta del interés que ella había puesto en él y él en ella.

Al haberse echo una sólida amistad Apsara le pido a Serena que la acompañara a su casa, por que necesita recoger algunas de sus pertenencias entre ellas ropa. Debido a lo que llevaba fue lo único que pudo sacar ese día. Serena acepto gustosa.

Caminaran por la ciudad que recién estaban reconstruyendo, hasta llegar a la pared de los acantilados, los cuales tenía que subir para llegar al templo. ( No piensen que tuvieron que ir por su equipo de alpinismo) Subieron por las escaleras, por que el sistema mecanismo del ascensor fue destruido. Una hora les tomo llegar hasta la cima, viendo que acá no han comenzado ninguno de los trabajos de reconstrucción. Encontrándose solas en ese lugar.

Avanzaron otro trecho hasta llegar a una pequeña casa de color blanco, muy similar a la casa de los Schezar que tenían en Palas. Con la diferencia que en esta claramente se notaba el daño sufrido, en especial en una de las estancias. Apsara con su brazo bueno, ya que el otro se hallaba enyesado, abrió con la ayuda de Serena la desvencijada puerta de madera.

Apsara sonriendo: Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, discúlpame si esta un poco desarreglada.

Serena: No es nada que con un trapito y un plumero se pueda limpiar.

Apsara riendo: Esa estuvo buena... jajajajajajajajaja... – Ella fue en dirección a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso que estaban siendo iluminadas por un ventanal roto de la segunda planta. Serena la siguió teniendo cuidado de no cortase con los vidrios rotos regados por el suelo. Avanzaron hasta la habitación del fondo, que Apsara abrió dando a relucir un sencilla habitación que contaba con un pequeño ropero, un peinador, una mesa de noche, un estante y la cama. Todo estaba muy ordenado.

Apsara fue de inmediato al ropera al no poder abrirlo los cajones con una sola mano: Serena, me podrías ayudar, por favor.

Serena: Por supuesto.

Apsara saco unios cuantos vestidos y le mostró otros a Serena, además de una variedad de objetos extraños contándole como los consiguió y su uso. Hablaron y vieron muchas cosas, pero la curiosidad de Serena se concentro en una caja blanca con una moño del mismo color, que se encontraba en el rincón del ropero. Al principio le dio vergüenza preguntar.

Se armo de valor y pregunto: Apsara. ¿Qué hay en aquella caja? – La señalo.

Apsara: La de allí, pásamela, para mostrarte que hay en su interior. – Un dejo de tristeza se percibía en su voz.

Serena no lo noto, por lo que obedientemente le paso la caja: Toma.

Apsara con delicadeza destapo la caja y quito con delicadeza el papel de seda que envolvía el fino paquete, dando a relucir un hermoso vestido blanco, para al final extenderlo.

Serena se quedo con la boca abierta: ¡¡¡¡¡ Es un traje de novia!!!!

Apsara: Si. Era mío.

Serena sorprendida: ¿Usted se caso?

Apsara: Me iba a casar pero por cosas de la vida no pudo concretarse.

Serena: Valla... Es bellísimo el traje.

Apsara: Si gustas pruébatelo.

Serena: ¿Yo? No podría. Es suyo.

Apsara: Pruébatelo. Aparte que voy hacer yo con él a estas alturas de mi vida.

Serena: Aun es joven.

Apsara: No lo soy, aparte es tarde para mi... En cambio tu estas en plena flor de la juventud. Por lo que tanto te pido que te lo pongas. Te advierto que o aceptare un no por respuesta.

Serena: De acuerdo. ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?

Apsara: Detrás del biombo... Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.

Con Inu

Inu por su lado estuvo buscando a Apsara desde temprano, su maestro le había de pedido como un gran favor buscar Apsara y que le dijera a ella que deseaba llevarla al hospital para que la revisaran, Es que con la colaboración de todos desbloquearon la entrada del lugar.

Inu pregunto a la gente si habían visto Apsara, lo poco que pudo averiguar es que Apsara se encontraba acompañada de Serena y la última vez que las vieron ambas se dirigían al santuario (Se me olvido explicar que en la cima de los acantilados se hallaba un santuario, en ese lugar vivían los monjes, sacerdotes, sacerdotisas, Todo el clero, este lugar era inmenso contaba con un bosque por el cual te dirigías a Rinrinus) Él se fue de inmediato al santuario, para su mala suerte el ascensor se encontraba inutilizado no quedándole de otra que utilizar la escaleras, llegando exhausto al nivel superior.

Avanzo por el monasterio en ruinas que fue prácticamente su casa y cárcel a la vez durante muchos años. Le dio pena verla en tal estado. La hierba chamuscada por las llamas, la tierra removida y acompañada de construcciones destruidas por gigantes de metal que tuvieron una dura batalla en aquel lugar. Los restos de Gymelefs amigos y enemigos eran la clara huella del duro combate, mostrándole lo vulnerable que llego a ser el invulnerable de valle.

Caminando como un zombi absorto de la destrucción que podía causar un pequeño ataque sorpresa, llego a la casa en donde vivía junto a su tutora. Los rayos del sol le mostraron que la casa también sufrió daños, principalmente en la primera planta donde se ubicaba la cocina.

Ingreso en la vivienda, percatándose que interioramente no sufrió demasiado daño aparte de la cocina y unas cuantas ventanas rotas. Continuo avanzando hasta oír unos ruidos y el sonido de las voces de mujeres hablando y riendo en la segunda planta. Supuso que serian ellas, subiendo presuroso las escaleras de madera que crujían en cada paso que daba alertando a una de ellas la llegada de algún visitante.

Inu siguió el sonido de las voces que lo llevo hasta la habitación de Apsara que se encontraba cerrada, abriéndola sin ni siquiera haber anunciado su llegada. Llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Primero los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana lo cegaron por lo que poco a poco fue recuperando la vista, cosa que no creyó al ver lo que pensó seria una especie de espejismo. Una bella damisela de cabellos dorados ojos celestes y piel nívea, que llevaba puesto un precioso vestido blanco con mangas, el vestido finamente decorado con encajes y bordados y puesto sobre la cabeza una velo blanco, se soba los ojos con las manaos al no creer lo que veía, dándose cuenta con el pasar de los segundo o minutos que se trataba de Serena. Quedándose con la boca ligeramente abierta ( Si por el fuera su mandíbula llegaría al suelo)

Apsara se da cuenta de inmediato de lo pasmado que se hallaba su protegido, preguntándole: ¿Qué te parece Inu? Acaso Serena no se ve preciosa.

Inu recuperándose, prefirió mirar hacia otro lado ocultando de esta forma mejor su sonrojo y por último omitió la pregunta de Apsara diciéndole: Mi maestro te ha estado buscando.

Serena se decepciona al no escuchar comentario alguno por parte de esta, pensando que a este no le gusto para nada.

Apsara miro ambos y luego pregunto:¿Para que me necesita?

Inu aun sin dignarse a ver a Serena: Desea llevarte al hospital para que te revisen mejor con las maquinas, tu brazo roto.

Apsara: Veo, veo... No hay duda que este se preocupa de más.

Inu: Él solo busca tu bienestar.

Apsara: Tienes toda la razón.. Bueno creo que es hora de irnos... Se me olvidaba. Inu sal un momento.

Inu con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza: ¿Por qué?

Serena ù.ú: Me voy a cambiar.

Inu: ¿Y?

Serena Ò.Ó: ¡¡¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!- Coge lo primero que tiene a la mano y se lo tira – Acaso me piensas ver desnuda ¡VETE!

Inu cubriéndose la cabeza para que el objeto no lo lastimara replica: Esta muy loca si piensas que quiero ver tus miserias.

Serena verdaderamente Furiosa, crece como dos metros: ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

Inu todo chiquito retrocede: Yo nada, nada... Fue el viento... Yo me quito... – Salió lo más rápido de la habitación asustado, suspirando al final para decir – Mas vale que digan aquí huyo que aquí murió.

Espero varios minutos a que ambas salieran, Apsara con un pequeño bolso y Serena con una caja blanca. Él se ofreció a llevas las cosas, mejor dicho lo obligaron,. Caminaron pocos metros en silencio de ultratumba. Más o menos al estar cerca del acantilado, distinguen a lo lejos la silueta de un hombre que los esperaba en la entrada. Serena al acercarse más lo reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Misha, el ryujin que los recibió en Rinrinur.

Apsara anonadada: ¡Misha! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Misha reprochándole: Yo soy el que debería estar haciendo la misma pregunta.

Apsara: Solo vine por unas cosas.

Misha vio a Inu con un bolso y la caja que identificó rápidamente: No imagine que aun la conservabas.

Serena e Inu que no entendían que hablaban.

Apsara: Si... Dime ¿A qué has venido?

Misha: Vine por ti... Inu no te dio mi mensaje.

Inu: Por supuesto que lo hice maestro.

Apsara: Oh, entonces vienes a llevarme a que me revisen.

Misha: Cierto, vamos.

Apsara: No lo creo necesario, mi brazo esta bien.

Misha: El que tiene que decidir su estado es el medico no tu.

Inu: Seria bueno que te chequearan.

Serena: Así te curaras más rápido.

Apsara: Por lo visto ustedes tres se ha aliado... No me queda de otra que ir contigo, Misha. ¿Verdad?

Misha: Cierto.

Apsara resignada: De acuerdo iré.. Inu por favor lleva mis cosas al campamento.

Inu sonriendo: Por eso ni te preocupes.

Misha: Como nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, me llevo Apsara.. Hasta luego. – Él cargo Apsara, se lanzo por los acantilados. Serena se asusto imaginándose que los dos se estrellarían contra el piso y morirían por la caída. Pero luego ve una figura alada, eran Misha y Apsara que se fueron volando.

Serena: TOT – Luego ve a Inu.

Inu se percata de inmediato respondiéndole: Ni pienses que un día te voy a llevar volando.

Serena: ¿Quién te dijo que pienso eso?... Por que no fui yo.

Inu le responde como si se tratara de algo muy simple: Tu mirada lo expresa todo.. –Empezó a bajar las escaleras. – Eres como n libro abierto.

Serena: Tu estas muy equivocado, si crees que quiero que me lleves volando.

Inu: Lo que tu digas... – Dijo esto solo para llevar la fiesta en paz. – Se mantuvieron callados un momento hasta que Serena pregunto: ¿Puedes volar?

Inu: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Serena se pone delante de él: Pura curiosidad.

Inu: No has escuchado que la curiosidad mato al gato. – La esquivo y continuo bajando.

Serena: Acaso no tienes alas.

Inu: ¿Por qué lo piensas?

Serena: Nunca las he visto.

Inu: Solo por que no veas algo quiere decir que no existe.

Serena: Entonces si las tienes.

Inu usando un simple juego de palabras: Yo no te he dicho que si ni tampoco que no.

Serena pensativa: No entiendo... Tienes o no.

Inu: ¿Tu qué crees?

Serena ¬¬: Por eso te lo pregunto

Inu: Preguntarme ¿Qué?

Serena con una vena hinchada en la frente ù.ú: ¿Puedes volar? ¿Tienes alas?

Inu apresurándose un poco: ¿Cuál respondo primero?

Serena con la vena más hinchada : La que tu quieras.

Inu: Tu di cual primero – Apuro más el paso, para no ser asesinado por una Iracunda Serena.

Serena: ¿Tienes alas?

Inu yendo más rápido y con voz más calmada: Sangre del clan del dragón corre por mis venas.

Serena: Eso que quiere decir.

Inu: Tal vez si talvez no. ¿Tu que crees?

Serena dudando: ¿Si?

Inu: Si es lo que piensas, no te puedo contradecir, es tu forma de pensar.

Serena hartándose ò.ó: Puedes responder simplemente si o no.

Inu: ¿Por qué?

Serena Ò.Ó: HAY TE VOY A MATAR – Empieza a correr para atraparlo y sacarle todo la información, costara lo que le costara.

Inu comienza a bajar de dos en dos los escalones pero al ver que Serena hacia lo mismo y estaba apunto de alcanzarlo, lo hace de tres en tres. Rápidamente llega al pie de la escalera. Por otra parte Serena al estar cerca del pie de la escalera, pierde el equilibrio, cuando iba a estrellarse contra el piso es fuertemente sujetada por Inu, que soltó las cosas para cogerla... Sus rostros quedaron uno muy cerca del otro, el sonrojo se hizo notar, los nervios, el deseo de probar los labios del otro crecían en su interior la acción se iba hacer presente, lamentablemente percibieron una serie de miradas curiosas. Separándose rápidamente.

No conversaron el resto del camino, solo al legar al Frylom, Inu le entrego la caja y antes de irse le dice: Si y si... Hasta pronto – Se gira – Te veías muy bien. – Se fue corriendo a la velocidad de un flato.

Serena: Espera... – Fue muy tarde, él se había ido.

Con Van

Se encontraba en su despacho hablando con Galba:

Van: Se puede hacer si o no.

Galba nervioso: Es difícil contestar, su señoría.

Van: ¿Por qué?

Galba: Es que seria uno de los pocos casos, en los que se suscita un acontecimiento como este.

Van: ¿Y?

Galba: Comprenda que esto mayormente se realiza en Fanelia, enfrente del pueblo de Fanelia y no en un reconvido lugar como este.

Van: No me importa la mayoría, solo si se puede realizar el matrimonio... Por la espera de un mes, no hay problema...

Galba: Supongo que si podemos realizarlo... Aquí aparentemente se practica la misma religión que en Fanelia.

Van: Con el matrimonio religioso no hay problema. ¿Con el legal?

Galba: Necesitaríamos las firmas del consejo y redactar el documento en el cual irían la firma de los testigos; cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres; además de la de los padrinos.

Van pensando en una solución factible: mmmmm... ¿Con tu firma no es suficiente? Eres el primer ministro... La primera autoridad después de mi... Por ahora...

Galba: Supongo que si su majestad.

Van: Perfecto... Quiero que redactes ese documento cuanto antes... De lo demás me encargo yo.

Galba: Si, su majestad. Con su permiso me retiro. – Hace una pequeña reverencia y se va.

Van para si mismo: Debo encontrar a Hitomi, e informarle cuanto antes todos los planes.

Serena caminaba embobada , llevando la caja del vestido. Sin percatarse que los niños estaban jugando a la pelota, cayéndole en el rostro. Millerna, Merle, Eries y Hitomi que se encontraban cerca vieron toda la escena, cerrado los ojos para no ver el golpe que le dieron a la pobre. Pero al abrir los ojos, Serena estaba como si nada, sonreía de oreja a oreja, a pesar de tener un chichón en la cabeza.

Merle: Por lo visto el amor se percibe en el ambiente.

Millerna: Se nota.

Hitomi: Cupido esta haciendo su trabajo.

Eries con el pequeño Alex: Con Serena.

Millerna: Me pregunto ¿Quién será el afortunado?

Eries: Mejor dicho el desafortunado... Por que si Allen se entera que alguien anda detrás de su hermana... Arma un escándalo.

Hitomi: Es cierto... Allen es muy celoso con ella.

Eries: Es que cree que todos los hombres son de su misma calaña.

Millerna n.n: Mi Dryden, no era ni es un mujeriego.

Hitomi .: Mi Van será un celoso posesivo pero no un mujeriego.

Allen aparece por detrás: Yo no estaría tan seguro como ustedes.

Millerna y Hitomi con la voz de la flaca del exorcista ( Hasta hicieron girar su cabeza 360º): ¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?

Allen ocultándose detrás de Eries: Yo nada.

Millerna: Como que nada

Hitomi: Tu has dicho que **Mi Van **es un mujeriego.

Millerna: Y que **mi marido** también lo es.

Allen: Yo no he dicho tales palabras.

Hitomi: Lo insinuaste.

Millerna sacando a Allen de su escondrijo: Desembucha Allen... A que bares de mala muerte los has llevado.

Hitomi: Como los pudiste corromper.

Allen: En ningún momento los obligue... – Mente " Hay metí la pata"(Más bien metió las cuatro)

Eries con ojitos luminosos que dan melo: Allen.

Allen: Si querida.

Eries: Vamos hablar muy seriamente.

Millerna asada: Con su permiso... Voy hablar con Dryden.

Hitomi: Y yo con Van. – A cada paso que daban ambas hundían la tierra.

Hitomi busco a Van por cielo mar y tierra si le era posible, estaba furibunda, el hígado se le retorcía, la producción de bilis aumentaba considerablemente en su cuerpo y las ganas de vaciarse la cocina aparecían. No podía creer que Van, su Van le pusiera el cuerno... Debía admitir que en esos seis años no eran nada, aparte de conocidos que se gustaban... Pero es que... No sabía que pensar.. Hasta que lo vio en uno de los pasillo toda radiant3 y sonriente. Fue hacia él y le dio una cachetada.

Van sobandose: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hitomi: Por irte de farra con Allen y Dryden a un bar de mala muerte.

Van pasmado: ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo fue que ni me entere?

Hitomi: Dímelo tu... Con cuantas mujeres habrás estado, mientras yo te fui fiel en todos estos años.

Van: No sé quien fue el que te metió semejante cosa en la cabeza. Pero te aseguro que tu has sido la única mujer en mi vida.

Hitomi: Allen confeso todo.. Dijo que los llevo a un bar de mala muerte... En Palas.. Que te corrompió.. Y que eras un mujeriego.

Van se ríe: Jajajajajajaja ¿Yo un mujeriego? Jajajjajajajajaja.

Hitomi: Te parece gracioso... Pues esto te lo parecerá más... Desde hoy día dormirás solo en tu cuarto – Se fue.

Van: Hitomi, espera, Querida.

Hitomi se gira molesta: No me vuelvas a llamar querida.

Van Esto debo solucionarla con Allen...

A Dryden le sucedió lo mismo, Millerna lo grito horrible y como castigo lo envió al cuarto de huéspedes de forma indefinida. Después de lo que le costo un montón convencerla que le permitiera dormir con ella y Allen viene y la fregó toda. Ahora tendría que arreglar todo este asunto. Con la fiera de su mujer.

Después de una civilizada charla en donde las sillas volaron y los puños no faltaron, entre Van, Dryden y Allen. Quedaron en que Allen aclararía todo este asunto y si no lo lograba que Millerna acepte de nuevo a Dryden en su cama y que la relación entre Van y Hitomi siguiera como en la mañana... Allen sufriría unas muy terribles consecuencias. Aparte que Van no lo incluiría en la lista de invitados ni en la de padrinos de su boda.

Allen con ambos ojos morados, fue hablar con las muchachas incluyendo a su amada Eries.

Allen: Antes que nada vengo a disculparme.

Hitomi sin prestarle mucha atención: Eries, te pasaste un poco de la mano.

Millerna: Con un solo ojo bastaba.

Eries: Yo no le deje ni un solo ojo morado, solo le di unos cuantos cachetadones. No le notan los cachetes inflamados.

Allen: Por favor préstenme atención.

Millerna: De seguro Dryden te ha pedido que limpies esto.

Hitomi: Igual Van.

Eries: Ni lo intentes que te va ir peor.

Allen " Me ira peor si no lo hago": Miren vengo a decirles antes que nada que Dryden tiene el titulo de marido pisado y Van el de perrito fiel.

Eries: Y tu el de santo.

Allen: Mi amor se que en mi juventud fui todo un don Juan... Pero al conocerte mejor, cambie.

Millerna: Ja, eso dicen todos.

Hitomi: Si.

Allen: Si dije lo que dije.. Fue por Eries, no quería que se avergonzara de tener un ex casanova como esposo.

Eries: Pon a mi de excusa.- Con sarcasmo - Que lindo.

Allen: No lo hago... Además no les negare que fuimos a un bar de mala muerte.

Millerna O.Ó : Lo admites.

Allen: Déjenme terminar.

Hitomi: Para que.

Allen: Por favor.

Millerna: Habla.

Allen: Pero tuvieron que ir fue para mi despedida de soltero... La organizaron los tripulantes del Cruzade junto a unos caballeros Caeli.. Dryden y Van solo fueron invitados a la pachanga. Sin embargo cuando vieron en que consistía la fiesta se retiraron. Recuerda Millerna que ese día Dryden llego temprano y Merle puede comprobar que Van llego sano salvo y sobrio al Palacio de Palas.

Millerna haciendo memoria: Ahora que recuerdo si.. Hasta vi a Van.

Eries: Van y Dryden se salvaron pero tu no Allen Cruzade Schezar.

Allen: Se que no merezco tu perdón... Solo te digo que en ese tiempo sentí temor de dejar mi vida de soltero y nada más desee despedirme. Me merezco el más severo de tus castigos.

Millerna mente " Fui muy dura con mi Dryden... Lo juzgue injustamente" – Agacho la cabeza.

Hitomi mente" No debí dudar de Van.. Espero que no este molesto" – Agacha la cabeza.

Millerna: Me retiro.

Hitomi: Igual yo, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos.

Hitomi fue a buscar a Van, solo que en esta ocasión no lo reprendería, sino que se disculparía con él, no debió de dudar. No lo encontró por ningún lado incluso fue a la pequeña playa donde estuvo la otra vez, pero tampoco estaba. "De seguro esta resentido." Pensó "Fui una tonta": Van lo siento – grito en la playa.

Una voz por detrás: Sientes ¿Qué?

Hitomi gira y lo ve detrás de ella, simplemente lo abraza fuerte: Lamento dudar de ti... Mi perrito fiel. – Pone ojitos de borreguito antes de ir al matadero.

Van: Vez que no mentí al decirte que eres la primera mujer en mi vida.

Hitomi: Si. Me perdonas.

Van pensativo: Con una condición.

Hitomi se adelanto: Ya puedes dormir conmigo.

Van: Eso no es lo único que quiero... Deseo algo más.

Hitomi intrigada: ¿Algo más?

Van: Que te cases conmigo.

Hitomi: Amor... Si mal no recuerdo estamos comprometidos.

Van: Sorry no me explique bien. A lo que me refiero es que te cases conmigo mañana.

Hitomi atónita: ¿Mañana?

Van: Si, hoy no se podía porque faltaban unos preparativos... Pero todo estará listo para mañana... ¿Por lo tanto deseas casarte conmigo mañana?

Hitomi: Claro que si- Lo besa. Van pierde el equilibrio y amos caen al suelo, para terminar riendo los dos.

Io estuvo indagando el paradero de Inu, habían dejado una conversación pendiente y si lo dejaba todo igual estaba seguro que tontuelo de su amigo luego se arrepentiría, además que después de oír los últimos chismes y las noticias sobre el matrimonio de los elegidos además de enterarse quienes firmarían como testigos.

Después de revisar en los varios lugares en los que probablemente estaría, su casa, el campamento, los alrededores del santuario y el mismo santuario. Al llegar a la parte del santuario que daba directo a los acantilados dando una preciosa vista al mar. Ahí lo vio sentado con un cuaderno de dibujo y una caja de pasteles (Son esos pasteles de óleo para pintar)

Io: Por fin te encuentro.

Inu sin dejar de dibujar: ¿Por qué me buscabas?

Io ignorando la pregunta: Hace mucho que no te veía dibujar... Podríamos decir que lo dejaste de hacer.

Inu: Aproximadamente hace unos siete años, desde que conseguí mi drag-energist

Io: Es cierto... Desde ese día te dedicas 100 a tus entrenamientos ¿Se podría conocer el motivo por el cual has retomado tu antiguo pasatiempo?

Inu por dentro " La misma persona que me obligo a dejarlo": Solo sentí ganas de dibujar... Solo por ese motivo has venido.

Io: No, deseaba hablar contigo sobre tu musa.

Inu voltea a ver a Io por unos segundos para retomar su antigua posición" A veces creo que Io lee la mente y eso me da miedo" pensó: Yo no tengo ninguna musa.

Io: Claro que la tienes hombre, sino me equivoco su nombre es Serena Schezar. – Inu deja de dibujar un minuto para continuar con su labor. – Estas enamorado de ella.

Inu: ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante cosa?

Io: Sencillo. Tus actitudes.

Inu: ¿Mis actitudes? ¿Cuáles según tu?

Io: El rostro de embobado que pones cada vez que la vez, ríes con ella, conversar más que antes con la gente, incluso sonríes y lo mejor de todo es que has estado apunto de besarla dos veces.

Inu dejando por completo de dibujar se gira: Estás tronado ¿Crees que yo tengo ganas de hacer semejante cosa?

Io: Las ganas no te faltan. Simplemente el valor para aceptar lo que sientes.

Inu al decir esto no ve a los ojos a Io: Tonterías. Yo no siento nada por... Serena.

Io: Es mentira lo que dices. Te enamoraste de ella desde que la viste en la fiesta de Palas.

Inu: ...

Io: Tu silencio lo dice todo. Si continuas negando lo que sientes ten por seguro que la perderás y lo lamentaras.

Inu molesto: Es problema mí no tuyo.

Io: Eres mi amigo y por eso te lo digo.

Inu: Por lo que siente ella va pasar un mal rato.

Io: Ya veo.. Espera no me digas que.

Inu: Si lo hice. Solo por saber lo que sentía ella.

Io: Se nota que te importa.

Inu:...

Io: ¿Qué viste?

Inu: Un sujeto intenta propasarse con ella y estamos en unas mazmorras.

Io: Algo malo va a pasar... Hay que estar al cuidado. Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que siente ella?

Inu: Esto no te incumbe. Pero si le puedo evitar un mal rato no me importaría alejarme de ella.

Io: Tu actitud me recuerda a la de su majestad Van, que por proteger de algo a la señorita Hitomi se alejo de ella, casi la pierde, felizmente se dio cuenta a tiempo de su craso error.

Inu: Talvez este equivocado, pero si por seguirme sucede lo vi. Si me alejo de ella no tendrá ganas de hacerlo.

Io: ¿Quién sabe? Quizás te siga para no perderte.

Inu: Es orgullosa y no le gusta admitir sus sentimientos por lo que si la rechazo se desencantara.

Io: Si tu lo dices... Bueno amigo me despido... Mañana hay mucho trabajo ajetreo y hay que levantarse temprano.

Inu: Cierto... A mi me toco ser testigo y padrino.

IO: WHAU... Si que te has vuelto importante. Debes estar muy elegante.

Inu: Lo sé, por eso me pondré mi traje de fiesta.

Io si bueno, hasta mañana. Mándale saludos Apsara de mi parte.

Inu: Lo haré y tu mándale saludos a Febe.

A la mañana siguiente Hitomi dormía placidamente en camita, bien acurrucadita y solo, por decisión de Van que le dijo " Estás noche cada uno duerme en su habitación... Que mañana te daré una gran sorpresa" Hitomi se moría de ganas de saber cuál seria esa gran sorpresa pero pronto lo sabría, de seguro en la noche.

Mientras Hitomi aun seguía con Morfeo, ingresaron sus amigotas a despertarla y ayudarla en todo lo que pudieran. Merle se encargaría de sacarla del mundo de los sueños. Se cerco sigilosa como una gato y empezó a mover de un lado a otra a Hitomi, esta no despertaba tenía sueño profundo, tipo Millerna ( Al igual que la autora que aun si este una ambulancia o estén matando a alguien en la misma habitación no despierta). Merle la llamaba, Hitomi, Hitomi, HITOMI... Nada. – Salvo la reacción que tuvo fue decir.

Hitomi: Van déjame dormir... Es temprano.

Merle: HITOMI.

Hitomi: Van estoy cansada, más tarde.

Millerna ó.ò, no entendía por que Hitomi llamaba a Van.

Merle: HITOMI.- La zarandeo.

Hitomi estira su brazo: Van- Abraza a Merle.

Merle: **HITOMIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hitomi Ahí recién despierta: Eh ¿Qué pasa? – Se da cuenta que esta abrazando a Merle y de paso por poco y la ahorca a la pobre.

Millerna: Soñabas con Van, y pensaste que Merle era él.

Hitomi: Este pues, yo – roja de la vergüenza – Lo siento.

Merle recuperando su color: No hay problema.

Millerna: Bueno mujer, es hora de levantarse. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

Hitomi: ¿Muchas?

Eries con Alex en brazos: Si.

Doña Petronia aparece por atrás: Vamos niña apresúrate. Tu baño esta listo y las muchachas te esperan para refregarte.

Hitomi can gotitas en la cabeza: ¿Refregarme?

Doña Petronia: Claro niña, tienes que estar muy limpia.

Hitomi: No se preocupe que yo me puedo bañar perfectamente sin ayuda.

Doña Petronia: Nada de eso niña, las doncellas te están esperando, por lo que ahora vas a venir. – Quito la sabana que cubría a Hitomi, y la saco de la cama llevándola directamente al baño.

Merle, Millerna, Eries y Serena, que se unió también en la tarea de dejar bonita a Hitomi para el matrimonio, se quedaron afuera, escuchando las quejas de Hitomi y los gritos de doña Petronia. Al final Gano Doña Petronia, que dejo impecable a Hitomi.

Ahora la siguiente labor secar y vestir a Hitomi.

Hitomi supuso que para tal ocasión usaría uno de los vestidos que trajo de Fanelia, puesto que uno de novia no poseía o por lo menos eso creía. Doña Petronia aparece con una caja y blanca un joyero precioso. Hitomi vio esto raro preguntando: ¿Qué es eso?

Doña Petronia: Lo que te vas a poner, niña.

Hitomi: ¿Lo que me voy a poner?

Millerna: Si.

Eries: Tu sabes, el vestido y las joyas.

Merle: El amo- Van lo tenía todo preparado.

Serena: Se nota que es muy precavido.

Hitomi: Valla, no me lo esperaba.

Doña Petronia ayuda de las doncellas saco el vestido de la cajo. El vestido era íntegramente blanco, con bordados de piedrecillas y encajes. Tenía un corte princesa y era un corsé en la parte superior y straples. También debíamos contar con el velo que le cubriría el rostro hasta llegar al altar. Hitomi se quedo con la boca abierta. Articulando solo dos palabras: Es precioso.

Doña Petronia: Lo mismo dijo la difunto señora Varie.

Hitomi: La señora madre de Van. Ese fue su vestido..

Doña Petronio: Si ese fue su vestido de novio, lo confeccionaron las mejores costureras de Fanelia Ese fue el regalo de bodas por parte del señor Vargas que desgraciadamente no pudo asistir a la ceremonia. La señora Varie se veía preciosa y no cabe dudo que usted igual.

Hitomi: Pero me quedara.

Doña Petronia: Claro que si, le hicieron los ajustes en Fanelia, le tuvimos que meter un poco, estoy segura que le quedara muy bien.

Serena: Póntelo.

Hitomi: Está bien. Me podrían ayudar.

Doña Petronia: Para eso estamos.

La ayudaron a ponerse un montón de enaguas y como el vestido, Hitomi tuvo un poco de dificultades... No entraba en el vestido.

Hitomi con lagrimas: No entro, no entro, no entro... snif, snif, snif.

Millerna: Hitomi, esto te esta pasando por comer como una cerda.

Hitomi: Lo sé, pero es que los pasteles son tan ricos que me tientan.

Merle: ¿Dónde esta tu fuerza de voluntad?

Hitomi: Se pierde cuando se trata de Van y los pasteles. Snif, snif, snif, me quede sin vestido.

Eries: No te preocupes Hitomi, a de haber un modo para arreglar este asunto.

Serena: Lo hay no, Doña Petronia.

Doña Petronia: Si, TRÁIGANME MI COSTURERO.

Una de las mucha: Si señora.

Hitomi: Hay solución.

Doña Petronia: Si, hay que desatar estas costuras con las que entallamos el vestido y probablemente te dará.

Hitomi: Doña Petronia, usted es lo máximo... Yo prometo hacer la dieta de la sopa de verduras, y resistiré la tentación de los pasteles.

Doña Petronia: No es para tanto niña, te esta pasando lo mismo que a doña Varie.

Hitomi: Ella también subió unos kilitos.

Doña Petronia: Si. Al parecer fue...

La muchacha que fue por el costurero ya estaba de regreso: Aquí tiene Doña Petronia.

Doña Petronia: Gracias Amelie. Ahora manos a la obra.- Después de esperar unos quince minutos – Listo, ahora pruébatelo.

Otra vez la ayudaron a Hitomi esta vez si le cerraba a Hitomi, ahora solo faltaba atar los cordones.

Doña Petronia: Bien muchachas ahora hay que tirar con fuerza.

Hitomi: ¿Con fuerza? ¿Qué van hacer?

Ya toditas en fila india listas para jalar: Vamos a cerrarte el corsé.

Hitomi: ALTO!!!!

Merle: ¿Por qué?

Hitomi: No voy a permitir que me asfixien.

Millerna: No lo haremos.

Hitomi: No quiero terminar desmayada en plena ceremonia por falta de oxigeno, así sol me van atar un poquito.

Serena: Pero si íbamos a ir por lo caballos para tirar con más fuerza.

Hitomi: He dicho que no y no es no.

Doña Petronia: Como mande niña. Vamos vallan a decirles que no traigan los caballos.

Hitomi con gotitas en la cabeza " Yo juré que bromeaban con lo del caballo"

Después de ponerle el vestido llego la hora de peinarla, todas se emocionaron mucho por que llego la hora de experimentar. Le hicieron toda clase de peinados, moños, colas, pelo suelto, le pusieron ganchitos. Hicieron tanta cosa que Hitomi termino con un fuerte dolor de cabeza de lo mucho que tiraban de su pobre cabello. Para al final simplemente hacerle un sencillo moño, al cual le pusieron un peineta de plata, que tenía unas piedras rosadas.

Y por último vino el maquillaje, fue muy poco lo que le echaron, por que de por si la piel de Hitomi era muy bella.

En el Tártaro

Garland se hallaba muy entretenido con su maquina redireccionadora y hoy por fin no lo la utilizaría para espiar a su amada Suley sino que la usaría para cambiar el destino a su favor. Solo faltaba que el le diera la orden a sus lacayos en el Tártaro y al comandante Adelfos con el cual se comunicaría por medio de la radio.

Garland: Comandante Adelfos, habla Garland, ¿Me oye?

Adelfos con un poco de interferencia: Lo oigo Lord Garland.

Garland: ¿Sus hombres están en posición?

Adelfos: Todos mis hombres se encuentran dispersor por la ciudad. Lord Garland.

Garland: Perfecto, ¿Mi hombre, Niocid, también se encuentra en su puesto?

Adelfos: Si, él esta en el centro custodiando al guardián.

Garland: Bien, prepárense que pronto voy a dar la orden.. Solo dígale a sus hombres que tengan cuidado cuando el dragón despierte de su sueño.

Adelfos: Si, Lord Garland.

Garland: No hay más que decir comandante Adelfos. Espere mi orden, cambio y fuera.

Garland llamo a su más fiel y guey subdito: ROBESPIERRE!!!!!

RobesPierre aparecio de la nada : Mande mi Lord.

Garland : Ten todo listo para nuestros invitados, la más deliciosa comida, unas celdas de primera… Oh toma – Le dio un frasquito – echa unas ocho de estas gotas en la comida de Suley…. Y preparale la celda que se encuentra al lado de nuestro muy buen amigo Cronos.

RobesPierre apuntando todo en su libretita de color pink : Muy bien mi Lord algo más.

Garland : Trame más palomitas de maís con sabor ahumado y le echas un poco de queso, para mejorar el sabor… Oh dile a esos bestias de los Moudoshi que tengan todo listo para Dilandau y a mis cientificos que tengan listo a Lacius.

RobesPierre aun apuntando : Bien, mi Lord. Una pregunta, usa aceite vegetal para sus palomitas cierta.

Garland : Por supuesto no quiero que se me suba el colesterol.

RobesPierre : Correcto mi Lord, con su permiso me retiro.

Garland: Bien, vete. – Espero a que se fuera su guey ayudante – Yupi, pronto tendre a Suley, pronto tendre a Suley, pronto tendre a Suley. Sufre Alain.

En el Valle

Con Van no hubo demasiado rollo como con Hitomi, solo baño, se puso un traje elegante y punto, ya estaba listo para la ceremonia.

Van se fue adelantando al lugar en donde se celebraría el matrimonio, una capilla que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, la cual no fue destruida en el ataque. Todo estaba decorado con flores muy bellas, desconocidas para Van, al no haber ninguna de ella en las tierras de Fanelia, su tía le explico que esa flores solo crecían en lugares tropicales o húmedos como los tenía el valle, eran orquídeas que tenían una serie de variedad de nombre como zapatito de venus, zapatito rojo, etc. No le cabía duda que a Hitomi le gustarían mucho estas flores tan extrañas.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco llenándose la capilla rápidamente, vio a Allen y Dryden que se estaban encargando de los niños, mientras que señas de Merle, Millerna, Eries o Serena no habían. Lo único que supo es ellas se encargarían de ayudar a Hitomi. Paso una hora y nada, llegaron Inu y Ryan, sin embargo sin noticias de Hitomi.

"Se habrá arrepentido" – Se le cruzo esa idea por la mente.

En eso ve a al grupo de muchachas que llegaban todas alborotadas, en eso se le acerca a Van Galba informándole que Hitomi había llegado.

La música empezó a sonar tantaratatan ( Ustedes saben las que siempre suena en todas las bodas) Maile iba adelante tirando flores se veia tan linda. Por su parte unos niños del valle, también muy lindos iban detrás de Hitomi llevando la cola del vestido. Y por último ingreso Teo llevando los aros. Hitomi al estar en enfrente de altar, van le levanta el velo ( Se lo pone hacia atrás)

Minerva como era la que se encargaría de dirigir la ceremonia, empezó con las siguientes palabras: Damas y caballeros, estamos aquí presentes para unir a está pareja en sagrado matrimonio. ( De ahí no sé que más sigue, en si no lo recuerdo, es un montón de floro por lo que me salteare, usen la imaginación) Ahora seguiré con la parte de los votos.

Van coge uno de los aros y se lo pone a Hitomi diciendo las siguientes palabras: Yo, Van Slancer de Fanel, te acepto como mi legitima esposa a ti Hitomi Kansaki y prometo serte fiel en la riqueza y la pobreza en la salud y la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte durante toda mi vida pase lo que pase.

Hitomi haciendo lo mismo que Van: Yo Hitomi Kansaki, te acepto a ti Van Slancer de Fanel como mi legitimo esposo y prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte, en la pobreza y la riqueza en la salud y la enfermedad durante toda mi vida pase lo pase.

Minerva: Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre. – Nadie hablo ni nada.

Minerva prosiguió: Ya que no hay nadie que se oponga a esta unión, los declaro marido y mujer.

Todo el mundo vitoreo.

Minerva: Por favor acérquense los testigos y Padrinos que tienen que firmar el acta.

Se acercaron Dryden, Millerna, Allen, Eries, Merle, Ryan, Serena e Inu. Al final Firmaron Van y Hitomi. Al terminar toda está acción.

Minerva dijo al fin las palabras que tanto anhelaban los novios: El novio puede besar a la novia.

En el Tártaro

Garland: Activen la maquina... Adelfos ataca.

En el valle

PLOOMMMMM, PLOOFFFFF, CRACK, SCRASH, TRACK, BOOMMMMM – Todos estos sonidos se escucharon por todos lados. La gente se asuto, unos salieron despavoridos buscando un lugar en donde refugiarse. Los niños temerosos se aferraban a las faladas de sus madres.

Entre tanto estruendo Minerva dijo: Las mujeres, niños y ancianos, corran al bosque. Refúgiense en Rinrinur. Los hombres diríjanse a los hangares cojan armas o piloteen guymelefs. Hay que proteger a la gente.

Van entre tanto se pudo subir a Escaflowne, ( Escaflowne estuvo todo el tiempo presente en la capilla, es decir él es el Dios dragón y de la guerra y tenía que estar presente): Hitomi, ven sube a mi mano.

Hitomi: No Van, no puedo dejar solas a las muchachas.

Van: Yo me ocupare de llevarlas a todas hasta Rinrinur, las escoltare.

Allen: Esta bien, Dryden y yo iremos por el Schezar y Lordano.

Van: De acuerdo, guárdenme un poco acción.

Dryden: No lo dudes te necesitáremos para acabar con todos ellos.

Van Peleo arduamente contra feroces adversarios, que incluían bestias Gymelefs piloteados por humanos y caídos que trataban de hacerles daño a las muchachas. Al llegar a los acantilados, supo de inmediato que se demorarían mucho si subían por las escaleras, poniendo a Escaflowne en modo Dragón. Ahí las llevo de tres en tres, en el primer grupo estuvieron, Millerna, Eries, Maile y el pequeño Alex. En el Segundo Merle, Doña Petronia y Teo, en el tercero se suponía que estarían Hitomi y una mujer con su bebé en brazos.

Cuando Van llego vio a uno de los Gymelefs que había capturado a Hitomi y a la mujer con su bebé.

Van: Suéltalas sino deseas vértelas conmigo.

Caído: Huy que miedo tengo... Me hago la pis.

Van: Te he dicho que las sueltes. – Se abalanzo contra él.

El caído puso como escudo a la mujer, Van logro esquivarla.

Caído: Oh eres bueno... Ahora quiero ver si puedes alcanzarla. – Tira a la mujer con su bebé. Se iban a estrella contra el muro de los acantilados. Hitomi cierra los ojos, pero Van logra atraparla de milagro la pone en suelo y le dice que huya con doña Petronia. Hitomi dio un suspiro de Alivio.

Van: Suelta a mi mujer.

Caído: Estás loco. Debo llevarle la novia a mi señor.

Van: te he dicho que la sueltes.

Caído: Veo que tendré que pelear. – Con la garra de Cleama forma una especie de espada iniciándose una pelea. Van iba ganando, le dio unas cuantas estocados, el caído se iba a rendir no podía hasta que una de las bestias se lanza enzima de Van. Lo empuja contra la pared, rompiendo unas cuantas casas. Él golpe fue fuerte y Van lo sintió. La bestia con sus filosos colmillos iba a destrozar el brazo de Escaflowne. Van Grita de dolor: AHHHHHHH.

Hitomi: Van!!!! Cuidado otra bestia. – Si apareció otra bestia que tenía los colmillos tipo pitbull que trato de morder a Van pero este se mueve, y la bestia muerde a la otra bestia.

Hitomi grita otra vez cuidado pero es demasiado tarde una bestia de tamaño descomunal con cachos de toro enviste a Van. Golpeándolo fuertemente.

El caído que aun retenía a Hitomi: Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos...

Hitomi, forcejea es inútil, gritando: VAN AYUDAME...

Pero Van no puede hacer nada por ella sigue siendo atacado por las bestias del averno.

Por otro lado una cruel batalla se suscitaba en otro lado de la ciudad, era entre Inu y Niocid. Niocid había aprovechado el pánico para secuestrar a Apsara, e Inu luchaba por rescatar a su tutora.

Inu: Suelta a Apsara, desgraciado.

Niocid: Desgraciado, que feas palabras, se nota que en este valle no te han sabido educar... Pequeño Lenus.

Apsara: Inu Vete, no pelees contra este hombre.

Niocid: Oh tratas de salvar a tu protegido de su destino... Que tierna.

Inu: Apsara no te dejare... Y más te vale a ti liberarla.

Niocid: ¿Por qué si la hora de su muerte esta cerca? – Acerco peligrosamente la garra de cleama al cuello de Apsara.  
Inu: Ni se te ocurra lastimarla. Por que ahí me vas a conocer.

Niocid: Hay si me vas a conocer... Si como no te estas muriendo de miedo al verme, lo puedo oler, es el mismo olor que tenías cuando solo eras un bebé.

Inu: ¿Un bebé? Apsara explicame.

Apsara: Lenus vete.

Inu: No me ire hasta que me lo expliques.

Niocid: Quieres que te lo explique. Venceme y lo haré.

Apsara: Lenus no lo hagas.

Inu: Bien si yo te venzo me explicaras todo y dejaras Apsara libre.

Niocid: Si yo gano, la mato a ella. De acuerdo.

Inu: De acuerdo.

Niocid: Empecemos. – EL comenzo, Inu lo esquivo y contraataco, Niocid co facilidad esquivo todos los ataques que le daba Inu incluso en una de las veces que Inu casi le da uso a Apsara como escudo e Inu tuvo que evitarlo aprovechando este trastavilleo para lastimarlo. Llegando usar fuego. Si Niocid era un tramposo no obstante Inu era habil y lograba salir victorioso. Hasta que él gano.

Inu: Apuntándolo con la espada: Explicame como me conoces y suelta Apsara.

Niocid: Bien, deja de apuntarme que no lo puedo hacer en esta pocisión. – Inu confio en él. Pero desgraciadamente Niocid al ser un tramposo en un descuido de Inu atraveso Apsara con su garra de Cleama. (La perforo en el centro, saliendo un monton de sangre) Apsara grita de dolor, sus ojos se ponen blancos y cae muerta o inconsciente.

Inu grita: NOOOOOO!!!!!!

El dragón se despierta en la oscuridad.

Inu no espera más y se arremete contra el asesino de su tutura, la qe fue como na madre para él, lo mataría no cabía duda que lo haría y vengaría su muerte.

Con su gélido corazón gime.

Serena que se encontraba cerca del lugar pudo divisar unos Gymelefs a lo lejos, y no entendía por que se le puso en la mente que el guymelef gris era de Inu... Yendo rápidamente en esa dirección.

Si tu te encuentras cerca el dragón duerme.

Inu: Maldito la vas a pagar, juro que me las vas a pagar. – Sus ojos se fueron tiñendo de un color rojizo

Y cuando el viento se aparezca frente a él.

Los sueños de la gente se hacen realidad.

Lalala

Niocid por primera vez sintió miedo de ese niño: Maldición, creo que me pase.

Inu: Vas morir. Con mis propias. – Al decir esto último perdió todo control sobre si mismo, atacando sin piedad al Guymelef de Niocid. Lo golpeo lo atravesó y al ser el Gymelef de este muy inflamable estallo en llamas.

Sus deseos pueden

Producir la destrucción del futuro

Otros Gymelefs se acercaron ayudar a Niocid o sencillamente los incito el deseo de pelear contra el guymelef gris. Inu no tuvo consideración con ninguno y lo peor de todo es que no distinguía entre los que eran sus aliados o enemigos llegando a lastimar a Leo que al reconocerlo intento detenerlo. Pero fue en vano. Si no es por Misha que alejo a Leo del descontrolado Inu, que se encontraba manchado de aceite y sangre.

Lalala

O tu puedes traer la salvación

Serena llego al lugar donde el guymelef gris luchaba contra el que se le pusiera enfrente, y al notar a Misha entre los que estaban ahí le pregunto quien piloteaba ese guymelef y el le contesto que Inu. Y que lamentablemente nadie podría detenerlo, que el lucharía hasta que su almo no pudiera con el peso de las muertes y moriría.

Serena no se iba a resignar tan fácilmente no permitiría que Inu muriera de una forma tan espantosa. Acercándose valientemente a él con el Alseides.

El dragón se despierta en la oscuridad.

Inu la ataco pero Serena no se defendió siguió avanzando y en cada paso que daba decía: Lenus, detente por favor.

Inu vacilo unos segundos al oír la voz de Serena, cosa que ella aprovecho para abrazarlo, el intento zafarce pero no lo permitió y repitiéndole: Por favor Lenus vuelve a ser el de antes... Por favor Lenus, hazlo por mi. – El en ese momento se quedo inmóvil.

Para al final decirle: Lo Lamento. – Desvaneciéndose.

Serena lo sujeta. Sin embargo siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza desmayándose también.

Con su gélido corazón gime.

Fin del Capitulo

**Notas de autora:** Holas mis queridas lectoras, les agradezco mucho los reviews y como lo prometido es deuda aquí ta el capi 25 con la boda y unos invitados inesperados. No se preocupen Van no quedara con marcas, seguira igual de cuero y sexy. Avance del siguiente capitulo, solo les diré que se llamara alas de plata y se desarrolla la mayor parte en el Tártaro.

Les tengo una mala noticia, por problemas de encontrarme sobresaturada de tiempo, con un asunto que no les puedo mencionar, los unico que les pido es que recen a todos los santos que a su humilde servidora le valla muy bien el domingo 25 de marzo y esta les recompensara con dos capitulos, si todo me sale bien ese día. Bueno ahora voy por los saludos:

Gabita: Lo del gran hermano fue idea elkasoapy, así que agradécela a ella. Y no te preocupes tendré mas cuidado con mi manito que la quiero mucho. Eso si te agradezco por las ideas que me has dado sobre cronos, por fin encontré parte del relleno que me faltaba. Bueno muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me has enviado... bbkid.

Elkasoapy: Si va por Alain y Suley y tambien de Fortuna y Escaflowne, solo que no pude meter mucho a Alain y Suley por que supuestamente no hay mucha información sobre ellos.

Si por fin le toca que alos malos le salgan las cosas bien, eso se le debe agradecer muxo a su maquinita made in tártaro por que la made in china era bien chafa como mi radio que ya no puedo usar, snif, snif, snif.

Oe gracias por hacerme acordar que RobesPierre era de la revolución francesa eso me va servir muxo, a mi por que no me acordaba, por que si lo meti en esta historia es por culpa de una amiga que al chico que me gustaba en el cole le puso ese nombre en la historia que invento la muy malvada RobesPierre, era uno de seguridad de segunda, que era alcoholico y cantaba el gato volador... jajajajaja que linda es mi amiguita... Bueno esa es la triste historia de la creación de RobesPierre en el fic.

Bueno gracias por todos tus reviews.

Wiz-chan: Gracias por tus reviews y opino lo mismo Van es lindo.

Dejen reviews, y sorry por las faltas de ortografía toy escribiendo en una pc que no es mìa a lo loco.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 26: Alas de Plata**

Un fuerte grito de dolor invadió la sala de recuperaciones, por un lado los mecánicas del Clan de Ispano y del Dragón trabajan arduamente como finos artesanos en la reparación del guymelef Escaflowne y por otro lado los médicos controlaban los signos vitales del rey de Fanelia, que no paraba de dar de gritos y moverse de tanto dolor, teniendo que atarlo a la camilla suministrándole una serie de anestésicos que aminoraran el dolor, a pesar de esto nadie podía asegurar que el aguantara el tratamiento, todo dependía de su fortaleza.

Les tomo varias horas a los mecánicos dejar a Escaflowne como nuevo, prácticamente casi un día entero. Pero Van al sentirse por fin recuperado, sus energías lo abandonaron quedando profundamente dormido. Aparte que le administraron unos sedantes para su mayor tranquilidad.

Mientras Van dormía placidamente, desconectado de la cruda realidad que lo rodeaba, todos los demás estaban sumamente preocupados por todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Peor aun por los desaparecidos, entre los cuales se encontraban Hitomi, Serena e Inu, por lo poco que llegaron a recopilar es que el enemigo los secuestro a los tres. A Hitomi se la llevaron cuando estuvo siendo atacado Van por las bestias.

Aunque uno de los sucesos que más les sorprendió fue el testimonio de uno de los testigos que vieron a un guymelef gris, que tenía una forma espeluznante de pelear, no cabía duda que aquel piloto se había conectado completamente con la maquina, siendo los dos uno. Solo existía un pequeño detalle, el piloto no tenía control sobre si mismo, por lo cual fue poseído por el deseo de la lucha, atacando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, no importándole si era amigo o enemigo.

Lo más sorprendente del relato fue que él único que pudo calmar a semejante monstruo o demonio, como lo catalogaron unos, fue un guymelef rojo, que a pesar de todo se acerco a él, cuando las cosas por fin se calmaron el enemigo aprovecho esto para capturarlos a ambos.

Por las descripciones que les dieron del guymelef rojo no le cabía duda a Allen que se trataba del Alseides y por lo tanto de Serena. Los muy desgraciados le arrebataron de nuevo a su pequeña hermana, sin embargo esta vez no pensaba esperar diez años para recuperarla. Intentando ir a buscarla con el Schezar . No obstante el mismo se dio cuenta de su impotencia al no conocer el paradero del enemigo y que tampoco con el Schezar llegaría muy lejos.

Io salió al alcance de Allen, él cual sintió gran alivio al ver que Allen no hizo ninguna tontería, lo comprendía en cierto punto conocía el dolor de perder una hermana y digamos que ahora perder a Inu era como perder de nuevo a un hermano, solo que esta vez no estarían conectados por lazos de sangre sino de la amistad.

Io acercándose a Allen que se encontraba en la orilla tratando de hallar alguna pista: No debe preocuparse tanto ella, mejor dicho ellos estarán bien.

Allen: ¿Por qué lo dice? Acaso no ve que a mi hermana la pueden convertir en algo horrible. Usted no me comprende.

Io suspirando: Lo comprendo a la perfección, Yo también tuve una hermana menor, la perdí hace muchos años.

Allen: ¿Murió por alguna enfermedad?

Io: No, unos meses antes que empezara la gran guerra. Zaibach estuvo reabasteciendo de materiales para sus experimentos. Y a mi hermano se la llevaron. Me imagino que cosas le hicieron y que en este momento ella se habrá e encontrar en el mundo de los muertos... Pero en cambio usted tiene una pequeña esperanza que su hermana se encuentre con vida. Y eso es lo que importa.

Allen: Estar viva transformada en un ser que no es.

Io: Dudo que lo logren, él no lo permitirá.

Allen: ¿A quién te refieres con él?

Io: Me refiero a Inu, él cuidara de la señorita Serena y la señora Hitomi. Él no es de los que se rinde y deja a los demás a la deriva.

Allen no dijo más... Quizá esas palabras lo reconfortaron un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Van se encontraba completamente recuperado y confundido no lograba remembrar del todo los hechos ocurridos en los últimos días, no sabía cuanto tiempo habría dormido. Por lo poco que recordó es que justo depuse de la boda Zaibach de pronto ataco la ciudad, y que él quedo con la misión de llevar a las muchachas hasta Rinrinur donde los elfos habían establecido un campo de energía protectora con su magia, de ahí no recordaba más todo era tan borroso.

¿Hitomi se encontraría bien? Se pregunto así mismo, la busco con la mirada pero no la hallo "Tal vez estaría descansando o pudo haber salido herida... ¿Si se la llevaron?" De solo pesar en esta última alternativa se levanto de improviso de la cama, tenía que saber sobre ella.

Al girar la perilla se dio cuenta que alguien también lo estaba haciendo, soltó la perilla y se alejo de la puerto viendo ingresar a un hombre con gafas, vestía encima de su ropa una bata blanca y llevaba consigo un maletín blanco.

El sujeto: Oh veo que por fin a despertado...

Van mirándolo de arriba abajo: ¿quién es usted?

El sujeto: ¿Yo?... Soy su medico. Ahora déjeme hacerle un chequeo, veré si todo esta en orden.

Van: Me siento bien, no es necesario que me revise. Solo dígame ¿Cómo está Hitomi? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Medico dubitativo: Bueno, no podría decirle exactamente.

Van asustado: ¿Esta herida? ¿Tiene algo grave?

Medico: Bueno... este pues como le digo...

Van imperativamente: Dígamelo.

Medico: No puedo decírselo.

Van lo sujeto de la camisa: Yo no se lo he pedido. Se lo he ordenado, así que respóndame.

Medico con falta de oxigeno: ENFER...MERA...ENFERMERA...AYU...DEME... ENFER...MERA.

Van: Maldita sea, responda ¿Dónde esta ella?

Medico: ENFERMERA!!!!!!!

Un tropel de enfermeras ingreso en la habitación sujetando a Van( Imagínense una ola de enfermeras fortachonas sujetando a Van para que no mate al doctor) El medico le indico a una de las enfermeras que le diera un sedante. ( Ahora imagínense una inyección gigante hiper dolorosa, agregándole la solución aceitosa "Se que esa es la más dolorosa" Se la clavaron en su lindo traserito) Van pego un grito, soltando al medico y sobandose su pobre colita, sintiendo mucho sueño y antes de quedarse profundamente dormido dijo "Hitomi".

En algún lugar

Inu despertaba en lugar totalmente desconocido para él, se encontraba enfrente de una casa solariega, el sonido de las aves y el mar chocando con las rocas se le hizo familiar trayéndole un viejo recuerdo a su mente una de cuando el era muy pequeño y Misha lo había llevado por primera vez a la playa. Fue una de las pocas veces que salió del santuario. Pero este lugar no se parecía para nada al valle. Incluso en el cielo no se veía la Luna Ilusoria, se habría transportado hasta ella. Esa era la única explicación que se le vino a la mente.

Camino por la orilla esperanzado en encontrar a alguien que le esclareciera por lo menos alguna de sus dudas. Pasaron los minutos y la playa seguía sola ni un alma se posaba por allí. "Sería un pueblo fantasma " Al solo pensar esto vio de la nada a una mujer embarazada, se le hizo familiar, se acerco más para distinguirla mejor dándose cuenta que no se equivocaba era ella, pero como era posible esto, había viajado al futuro y a ella la llevaron a la Luna Ilusoria...

Inu pregunto dudando: ¿Señorita Hitomi?

La mujer giró: Me preguntas a mí.

Inu como vio que le respondía ¿Esto no es un sueño ni un recuerdo? ¿Creo: Si, ¿Es usted señorita Hitomi?

La mujer: ¿Yo?... No, mi nombre no es Hitomi.

Inu: Discúlpeme por confundirla, es que se parecen mucho.

La mujer: Valla, por lo visto es cierto lo que dicen que todo el mundo tiene un doble.

Inu: Puede ser... Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

La mujer lo ve intrigada: ¿Cómo no puedes saber Dónde estas?

Inu: Me perdí.

La mujer: Oh, comprendo. Discúlpame si desconfié de ti pero en estos tiempos a ciencia cierta no sabes ¿Quién es tu amigo o enemigo?

Inu: mmm. Por mi no se preocupe, no pienso hacerle ningún daño. Solo estoy perdido.

La mujer: Bueno, estas a seis horas del pueblo más cercano, Litaña, si vas a caballo.

Inu: Valla esta bastante lejos... – Dentro de si "¿Dónde quedara eso?... Sin embargo ese nombre lo he oído en los libros de Historia, supongo en la Luna fantasma habrán sitios que se llamen así"

La mujer: Si gustas esperas al día siguiente en que mañana una carreta va por provisiones al pueblo.

Inu: Será lo más conveniente. Aunque no tendría donde quedarme.

La mujer: Puedes quedarte en mi casa. En una de las tantas habitaciones vacías que quedan.

Inu: ¿No es ninguna molestia?

La mujer: Para nada.

Inu: Entonces aceptare gustosamente, señorita o señora...

La mujer: Suley, es mi nombre y el tuyo.

Inu: Inu.

La mujer pensativa: Tu nombre significa guerrero. (Se que Inu en japonés es Perro, pero aquí va ser guerrero, si tienen algún problem me lo notifican)

Inu: Si. Por cierto cuando va nacer su bebé.

Suley: Bueno yo quisiera tenerlo entre mis brazos en este momento... No obstante debo esperar un mes más.

Inu: Un mes es poco tiempo.

Suley: Si, pero como mi esposo esta lejos él es mi única compañía.

Inu: ¿Lejos?

Suley: Ha tenido que partir a la guerra. Quién sabe cuando volverá. Hay días en ambos lo extraños.

Inu: Estoy seguro que pronto lo hará – Pensó "Aquí también hay guerras como en Gaea"

Suley: Espero... Mira hemos llegado.

Inu: Apóyese en mi para subir las escaleras.

Suley: Gracias, eres muy amable.

Pasaron las horas y ambos se quedaron conversando, Inu no le importo mucho donde se encontraba, se sentía bien en ese lugar especialmente con esa mujer. Su aroma le traía tanta seguridad, alivio podríamos decir. Olvidando de por si todos los problemas que tenía. Su conversación fue interrumpida por una de las sirvientas de la casa que le comunico que había llegado una carta importante desde el frente. Ella se disculpo con Inu, le dijo que saldría un momento pero que se sintiera como en casa.

Inu espero tranquilamente vio las vitrinas que tenían objetos muy extraños pero similares a los que encontraría en el valle, además de unos trofeos, de pesca. Siguió inspeccionando el lugar y encontró una canastita con ropitas bordadas para un bebé. Recogió una que se cayo al suelo, la examino detenidamente, de color celeste que tenía una pequeña capuchita para cubrir la cabecita del pequeña en caso que hiciera frío.

Se oyó un grito, era el de la señora que lo había recibido tan amablemente ese día corrió en dirección de donde provenía ese grito. Pero una de las doncellas de la señora le dijo que no podía acercarse, que esas no eran cosas que pudiera ver un joven como él. Inu trato de imponerse pero fue en vano, Lo enviaron de nuevo a la sala de visitas.

Sintió las pasos de personas subiendo al segundo piso de la casa, apresuradamente iban de aquí halla, y por más que preguntaba que era lo que sucedía nadie le respondía o le decía que no era su asunto. Pasaron Varias horas hasta se que se quedo dormido en uno de los sillones... No supo que fue de la mujer.

El sueño que tuvo fue extraño, todo era muy borroso y no distinguía del todo a las personas que lo rodeaban y las voces se oían lejos. Y lo más raro es que se sentía como si él fuera un bebé en brazos de su madre.

Un de las voces eran afectuosas y llenas de cariño: Tranquilo, mi pequeño. Mamá va irse por un tiempo... Arreglar unos asuntos. Pero vendrá por ti... Yo te quiero mucho... Se un buen niño... Yo siempre te querré... Al igual que tu padre en donde quiera que este.– El intento decir algo pero solo salió un gemido. Y continuo el llanto de un niño.

Otra voz: Mi señora no valla, es una trampa.

La primera voz: Quizás... Lo... sea. Intentare llegar un acuerdo con él sobre el bebé.

La Otra voz: Así sea el costo de su vida mi señora.

La primera vez: Si.

La Otra voz: ¿Qué será de la vida del pequeño sin usted? Es su madre.

La primera vez: Promete que lo protegerás con tu vida. Te lo encargo sé que tu lo cuidaras bien.

La otra voz: Se lo prometo mi señora lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario... – No escucho más voces en su sueño.

Más tarde escucho la voz de un hombre, al parecer discutían.

Hombre: Quiero ver a mi mujer.

La voz que le respondía: Ella no sé encuentra.

Hombre: ¿ Cómo que no? Ella no puede salir en su estado.

La voz: Le repito que ella a salido.

Hombre:¿a dónde?

La voz: No lo sé, mi señor.

Hombre: ¿cómo que no sabes? Primero la deja salir en su estado y para colmo no sabes donde esta... AUGH...

La voz: Mi señor ¿Se encuentra bien?

Otra vez el llanto del bebé.

Hombre: No me digas que mi hijo ya nació.

La voz: Si mi señor, hace unas semanas.

Hombre:¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿dónde está quiero verlo?

La voz: Mi señor espere a que le revisen sus heridas.

Hombre: Mis heridas que se vallan al diablo, yo quiero ver a mi hijo. ¿Fue varón?

La voz: Si.

Hombre: Que bueno, aunque no me hubiese importado que fuese una mujercita.- Escucho como subían las escaleras y habrían la puerta de su habitación. Lo levantaban, estaba en el aire – Valla es precioso, se parece a su madre... ¿Por qué no tiene dije? AUGH Esta condenada herida.

La voz: Mi señor, no.

Hombre: Se que tu madre me va a reprender por decir condenada. Pero es que me duele esta herida... Respóndeme muchacha ¿Por qué mi hijo no tiene su dije?

La voz de la muchacha: No esta preparada aun... Como se suponía que recién iba a nacer el pequeño, los artesanos no lo tienen listo.

Hombre: Comprendo. Le daré el mío por mientras, el corazón de Esc, me protegerá en lugar de este... Te gusta mi pequeño...

Inu: "Es un recuerdo" "Son mis recuerdos" "No entiendo"

La voz de la muchacha: Mi señor debe hacerse curar.

Hombre: Dime donde esta ella, se que le llego un mensaje sobre mi muerte. Todo esto es obra de Niocid, el es que planeo todo.

La voz de la muchacha: Niocid.

Inu: ¿Niocid? ¿Quién es Niocid?... Apsara

Hombre: El fue el titiritero de Garland. Aunque ahora no se si aun lo sigue controlando. Estoy seguro que ellos le han tendido una trampa a ella. Augh... Toma al niño me duele mucho el brazo... ¿Por cierto que nombre le puso ella?

Inu: Mi nombre... Mi verdadero nombre.

La voz de la muchacha: Lenus...

Hombre: Hijo de las Lunas...Bueno suena bien. Augh...

La voz de la muchacha: Fue a la capital, mi señor.

Hombre: A la capital... Rayos, entonces quieren usarla a ella. Debo ir a detenerla, sino todo terminara... Cuida bien de mi hijo Lenus.

Lo que lo despertó fue un fuerte olor a humo, el llanto de un bebé y los gritos de dos personas discutiendo. Entre tanta humareda trato de salir o llegar a donde estaban la personas.

Lo poco que escucho fue esto:

Mujer: No te pienso dar al pequeño... Mis señores me lo han encargado.

Hombre: Damelo sino quieres morir.

Mujer: Te he dicho que no.

Hombre: Piensas seguir sirviendo a quienes me condenaron injustamente.

Mujer: No fue injusto, tu hiciste cosas muy malas... Cosas de las cuales deberías avergonzarte.

Hombre: ¿Avergonzarme? Tu deberías al servir esos. Entrégame ese engendro, podremos volver a como estábamos antes.

Mujer: El pasado se quedo en el pasado... No se puede repetir.

Hombre: Lo siento, pero debo cumplir con los mandatos de mi Lord.

Mujer con falta de aire: Al Lord.. que... tu mis..mo le pusis..te la trampa.. para ...que lo... conde..naran... com..o tu.

Hombre: Crees que yo solo me iba a ir. Tenía que llevar a más conmigo. Hasta la otra vida nena. Muere... – El llanto del bebé se intensifico. Inu seguía buscando. – En verdad no lamento haberte matado. jajajaja.

Hombre: Niña dame a ese bebé, damelo.

Voz de niña grande: No te lo daré. Mi hermana y yo tenemos que protegerlo.

Hombre: Con que tu eres su hermana... Entonces no me importara matarte a ti también. – Se sintió un grito desgarrador. A Inu al escuchar todo esto le empezó a doler terriblemente la cabeza. El bebé seguía llorando, no permitiría que ese se lo llevara.

Hombre: Deja de llorar condenado engendro... Te mataría si no es por que mi Lord me ordeno no hacerlo. No pudo más el olor del humo era penetrante y por más que intento seguir consiente no lo logro...desvaneciéndose, sintió gritos estaba todo oscuro. No entendía nada de lo que decían. " Todos estos son mis recuerdos" " Mi verdadero nombre es Lenus, Lenus"

Con Serena

Han pasado horas desde lo sucedido en el valle y Serena despertó en una cama fría, vieja e incomoda, en medio de una celda. Al principio recordó vagamente lo sucedo pero con el pasar de los segundos se le vino a la mente el comportamiento de Inu en el Valle, que él se desmayo y que a ella la golpearon. Busco a Inu con la mirada en su celda, pero no lo vio, hasta que se percato en la celda de enfrente, allí estaba aun dormía. Parecía que sueño era agradable sonreía, era mejor dejarlo así porque cuando se enterara de lo que le sucedió a Apsara... Estaría muy triste.

Escucho los susurros inteligibles que decía mientras, dormía. Nada cambio en todo ese tiempo, no estaba segura de cuanto había pasado, minutos u horas. Nadie venía a darle ni una solo explicación sobre donde se encontraba, supuso que sería alguna de las prisiones de Zaibach... A donde más los podrían llevar. Solo esperaba que pronto su hermano los encontrara. No desea volverse a convertir en Dilandau, no ahora, ni nunca...

Todo continuo calmado hasta que Inu despertó de improviso asustado, analizando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor hasta divisar a Serena.

Inu: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

Serena: No sé que hago aquí y mucho menos donde estamos.

Inu: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que has despertado.

Serena: No losé, un buen rato.

Inu: ¿En todo ese tiempo no has averiguado nada?

Serena ù.ú: ¿Cómo quieres que averigüe si estoy encerrada en una mazmorra?

Inu: Ok... ¿Por cierto qué paso? No recuerdo nada desde la mañana que me estaba alistando para la boda de la señorita Hitomi y el señor Van.

Serena: No recuerdas nada, de lo de Zaibach.

Inu: ¿Zaibach que tiene que ver en este lío?

Serena "Si sigo quizás recuerde lo de Apsara y se pongo como en el valle": Nada... Tu estás bien.

Inu: Me siento bien.

Serena: ¿Tuviste un sueño agradable?

Inu: No te importa o si.

Serena: Que genio tienes, no sé te puede preguntar nada.

Inu: Dormí bien, no recuerdo que soñé. – Mintió - ¿Estás bien?

Serena: Si, no tengo nada.

Inu: Eso está bien, debemos planear como salir de aquí.

Serena: Pero si ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos.

Inu: Cierto.

Oyeron pasos que se aproximaban a sus celdas.

Inu: shshshshshshshshs.

Cada vez estaban más cercas eran varios y usaban botas por lo que se escuchaba. Inu se pego a la reja para tratar de ver quien era llevándose una gran sorpresa. Solo atinándole a decir a Serena: Aléjate de la reja, quédate al fondo de tu celda.

La voz imperiosa de un Hombre: Silencio...

Serena trago saliva, esa voz le daba miedo y a la vez burla.

El hombre junto a varios guardias se pusieron enfrente de ellos. El principal que sin duda era el líder era un hombre entre unos cuarenta años, vestía uno de los uniformes de Zaibach, tenía barba y su cabello era castaño oscuro con unas cuantas canas que anunciaban que se trataba de hombre maduro, sus ojos eran del mismo color: Mis queridos prisioneros, Soy el comandante Adelfos el que se encargara de – Miro a Serena y se le noto un brillo lujurioso en su mirada- Convertir a esta bella joven en mi más fiel soldado Dilandau.

Serena revelándose: Yo no pienso servirle a un tipo como tu y menos convertirme en su sirviente.- cercándose a la reja.

Adelfos le sujeto uno de los brazos para que no se le escape: Claro que me vas a servir incluso para calentarme mi cama. Serena se horrorizo y enfureció a la vez escupiéndole en la cara a Adelfos: No le permitiré cerdo asqueroso.

Adelfos se la pego más susurrándole al oído: Desde que te vi te desee pero me contuve al ver que solo eras una niña pero cuando te volví a ver me lleve con la sorpresa que ya eras toda una mujer y jure que serías mía. Escuchaste...- Bajo una de sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta llegar cerca de su trasero.- Ya no esta ese molesto de Jajuka para protegerte.

Inu al ver esto de lo que estaba molesto se puso colérico: Aleja tus sucias manos de ella.

Adelfos fijo sus ojos en los desafiantes de Inu sin soltar a Serena: Cállate miserable bastardo, que en tu situación no puedes hacer nada.

Inu:...

Adelfos: Que silencioso te has quedado...En este momento podría hacerlo aquí mismo. Las ganas no me faltan.- Su rostro la acerco al de Serena, olfateándola.

Serena trago saliva y cerro los ojos.

Inu: Ni se te ocurra.. Por que no la cuentas. – Adelfos vio el ligero brillo carmesí.

Flash Back

Garland: Ten cuidado con él.

Adelfos: ¿Por qué Lord Garland?

Garland: Es inestable, más aun después de una transformación. ¿Viste su comportamiento?

Adelfos: Si, era espeluznante... Sin embargo me resulto muy parecida al del rey de Fanelia en la gran guerra.

Garland: Son prácticamente iguales, con la diferencia que él ataca a quien sea sin importarle si es amigo o enemigo, Escaflowne solo a su enemigo.

Adelfos: Si es tan peligroso ¿Por qué lo quiere en nuestras filas?

Garland: Sencillo, es poderoso... Solo todavía no lo hagas enojar... Oh sufrirás el mismo destino que Niocid.

Fin del Flash back.

Adelfos sintió temor al recordar como quedo todo despachurrado e incinerado Niocid. Soltando a Serena, más bien la boto al suelo: Hasta la noche querida.

Inu: Desgraciado... Tu no le vas hacer nada. – Adelfos ignoro las palabras de Inu, siguiendo su camino.

Serena se incorporo, yéndose a una esquina como animalito asustado, temblando de miedo. Era cierto lo que dijo Jajuka ya no estaba ahí para cuidarla, su suerte estaba echada, probablemente sería ultrajada por ese tal Adelfos y luego se convertiría en Dilandau. Diciéndole a adiós a todos los sueños que quería cumplir. Brotando de sus ojos lagrimas silenciosas.

Inu preocupado por el comportamiento de ella: Serena, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Inu: ¿Te hizo daño?

Serena negó con la cabeza, continuando llorando en silencioso.

Inu: No permitiré que te dañe, te lo prometo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron, Serena no tenía ganas de hablar y por más que él intento levantarte los ánimos o hacer que dijera una palabra. No logro nada. Serena seguía encerrada en su mundo de desesperanza.

Paso el tiempo y solo un soldado se acerco a ellos a llevarles un pan duro y algo de agua, por temor a que estuviera envenenada o tuviera algún brebaje extraño no consumieron dichos alimentos. Además que ninguno de los dos tenía hambre Serena por lo de Adelfos e Inu por la angustia que le causaba ver a Serena en ese estado, en su cabeza trataba de idear un plan de escape, por lo menos tenía que liberar a Serena. Y por más que pensaba y pensaba no encontraba solución alguna a su problema, no poseía ninguna arma o instrumento que lo ayudara abrir la cerradura.

Hasta que aparecieron varios guardias, se notaban que eran espesos y traían malas intenciones. Entre susurros intercambiaban palabras sobre sus planes. Los cuales incluían a Serena, Inu agudizo su oído escuchando cosas como está "Deberíamos vengarnos de todas las cosas horribles que nos hacía Dilandau ahora es una chiquilla indefensa" " Hay que darle de golpes y luego dársela al jefe" "No esta mal la muchacha, escuche que el comandante la quiere divertirse un rato con ella. Esperemos a que se canse de ella y nos divertimos también" Inu al oír semejantes cosas trato de mantener la sangre fría, Si lograba tocarle una de las manos a ese sujetos indagaría en sus recuerdos y sabría como salir de allí.

Avanzaron por varios pasillos, mejor dicho conductos o cavernas que se conectaban entre sí, y cada vez que pasaban por un campo abierto, noto que estaban a bastantes metros de altura, sobre lo que sería un río y la orilla se encontraba infestada de monstruos asquerosos o salidos de los mitos y leyendas que solían contarles del "Tártaro" Esa era la repuesta de su ubicación, se encontraban en el Tártaro.

Inu, pensó rápidamente e intento recordar todos esos cuentos de niños, debía admitir que tenían un fundamento verdadero por lo cuál podría encontrar la salida a ese lugar. De seguro los nombre de esos ríos que vio eran el Leteo, Estigia, Cocito y el Aqueronte. Si pudiera saber cual es cual en poco tiempo, hallaría la salida... Y tiempo era lo que tenía en este momento.

Siguieron caminando por la cavernas que poco a poco perdían ese aspecto tosco haciéndose más modernos. Hasta llegar frente a una gran perta de madera no tenía un detalle que lo distinguiera o nombre como las otras. Lo único que se notaba era la madera lisa. Uno de los soldados la toco fuertemente tres veces con cierto temor. Inu supuso que de seguro se hallarían con el líder de todo esto, Garland si su memoria no le fallaba. Solo esperaba no ver más al miserable de Adelfos.

No se equivoco al abrirse la puerta vio una inmensa maquina, "Esa debe ser la copia de la maquina de Atlantis" Pensó. Y ahí sentado mirando por un telescopio el destino, o creyendo ver el destino estaba un anciano, su larga caballera blanca y las arrugar de su rostro lo demostraban, ¿cuantos años tendría?, se pregunto, Aparentaba unos ochenta pero si estaban en el tártaro, la edad aquí puede variar, tal vez ese sujeto tendría unos cientos de años o tal vez uno o dos mil años.

El anciano miro con desdén a Serena, se notaba que no le importaba para nada la presencia de ella. "¿Entonces para que la trajo aquí?" Su mente pregunto. Pero luego los ojos del viejo al ver a Inu no eran de desdén sino de odio, si era odio puro. Lo mejor de todo es que Inu ni siquiera sabía que hizo para caerle tan mal.

Como si el anciano adivinara los pensamientos de Inu le respondió: Nacer.

Uno de los soldados que los trajo que no entendía por que su Lord pronunciaba tales palabras pregunto: Mi Lord Garland ¿Qué dijo?

Garland recuperando su mirada fría de desdén: Nada que te incumba... Por cierto ¿Dónde...

Adelfos entro intempestivamente: Disculpe Lord Garland por mi demora..

A Serena se le erizó la piel y a Inu le hirvió la sangre, sino fuera por que estuviera esposado le sacaría la m a Adelfos...

Garland: La próxima vez se más puntual.

Adelfos: Discúlpeme, estaba haciendo unos últimos arreglos con los Modoushi sobre un asunto.

Garland: Sobre Dilandau. Comprendo, si gustas puedes llevarte ya a la muchacha, no me importa.

Inu al oír esto protesto: Si no le importa ella, déjela ir. Ella no tiene nada que... –

El soldado que lo apresaba le dio un golpe con la funda de su sable: Nadie te ha dicho que hables.

Todos rieron, salvo Serena y el propio Garland que dijo lo siguiente: Recuerda lo que te advertí Adelfos.

Ha Adelfos la sonrisa de su rostro se borro y paso a una d temor: Lo siento mi Lord.

Garland: Para mi no es problema... Pero supongo que no solo has venido por esta muchacho algo más te ha de a ver traído ante mi, un pedido seguro.

Adelfos se inclino: Si mi Lord, vengo a pedirle que antes de entregar a Dilandau a los Modoushi, me deje divertirme con ella esta noche.

Garland: Adelfos me imagino a que he de llamarle ustedes los de la milicia diversión... Has lo que quieras con ella, total con quien tienes que arreglar es que los Modoushi no conmigo... Solo espero que no te hallas divertido con mi tesoro y mucho menos que alguno de tus hombres la tocara con sus sucias manos.

Adelfos: Apenas llegamos se la encargue a su sirviente.

Garland: Más te vale. Si no tienes más que hacer, retírate. Solo de3ja a uno de tus hombres para que se encargue de este.

Adelfos con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja: Si mi Lord como usted ordene. – Se inclino y se retiro con los tres de sus hombres.

Garland espero a que se fuera y vio la preocupación, furia e impotencia en el rostro de Inu, esta escena le traía un viejo recuerdo, uno que en parte no era del todo agradable, simplemente era un recuerdo que le reprochaba lo confiado que fue en el pasado al creer que la gente era buena. Y que también le reprochaba la acción que acababa de tomar. Él sabía las consecuencias que traería, Especialmente la perdida de una vida inocente.

Apretó ciertos botones que llevaron su asiento hasta el suelo, poniéndose frente a frente con el muchacho, no le cabía duda que era idéntica a su padre. "Ese niño debió ser su hijo y no de ese desgraciado" Pensó. Lo siguió observando, analizando mejor dicho para ser de nuevo interrumpido por su tan conocido guey ayudante Robespierre.

Robespierre: Mi Lord, Mi Lord.

Garland dejando de lado a Inu: ¿Qué quieres Robespierre?

Robespierre: Mi Lord el salvaje de Adelfos, me ha traído a como se llama esta, Hitomi, ¿Dónde la pongo?

Garland refunfuño: Pedazo de bestia retírate que después hablamos. Te dije que no interrumpieras.

Robespierre con lagrimas en sus ojos: Mi Lord lo siento. – Se va llorando.

Garland refunfuñando más para sí: No se suponía que esto sucediera...

Soldado: Mi Lord. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Garland furioso: No... Ahora lárgate con este y metelo de nuevo en su celda.

Soldado temeroso, tartamudeo: Si... si... si... mi... mi... mi Lord. Me.. me.. retiro.- jalando a Inu- avanza-

Inu de mala gana le obedeció, hubiese deseado saber más sobre el paradero de la señorita Hitomi, tenía que rescatarla también a ella. Avanzaron por los mismos pasillos, Inu espero un poco para encontrarse en uno de los pasillos desolados, al llegar arremetió contra su captor y ahorcándolo con sus propias esposas le pregunto: ¿Dónde esta Serena?

Soldado asfixiado: No lo sé.

Inu ajustando con más presión: Respóndeme si no quieres que te mate.

Soldado: Yo no... – Intento sacar su espada pero Inu lo impidió de un rodillazo. – Dímelo maldito, ¿Por qué no me importara tener otro muerto más en mi lista?

El soldado con miedo: Se la han llevado a las habitaciones del jefe.

Inu: ¿Dónde queda eso?

Soldado: No sé.

Inu ajustando más: Mientes, habla.

Soldado: En Zaibach...- Inu con el ligero brillo rojizo que espanto más al soldado. – Llegas ahí por la puerta que... abrimos...

Inu: Señálame el camino.

Soldado: Por ahí – Le señalo- Sigue de frente... hasta llegar a un punto donde se divide en.. tre..s ... tomo.. el ca..mino ...den en ...medi..o.

Inu dándole un rodillazo en el estomago: Gracias por la información. – El soldado quedo inconsciente. Inu busco entre las ropas de este las llaves de sus esposas, la abrió, se cambio de ropa, poniéndose las del soldado y las de él a este. Esto lo ayudaría a pasar desapercibido, tuvo suerte ambos eran de la misma talla.

Siguió el camino por el que le dijo el susodicho y antes de llegar a la división, encontró a los tres soldados que cuidaban a una indefensa Serena. Inu arremetió contra ellos el último trato de amenazarlo con que le cortaría el cuello a Serena pero con una hábil maniobra se la quito y de paso acabo con este. (No lo mato, solo le hizo un gran tajo para que se desangrara poco a poco y dolorosamente, pero no moriría en por lo menos unas siete horas, tiempo suficiente para que alguien lo encuentre y los otros solo quedaron noqueados)

Serena aun permanecía en su estado de zombi, ni se quiera se inmuto Inu, parecía encerrado en si misma y por más que Inu trato de volverla a la realidad no pudo, noto unos moretones y ropa ligeramente rasgada, de seguro intentaron algo. Al ver esto Inu les dio más golpes a esos sujetos que habrían echo con ella. "Malditos" Dijo.

Cargo a Serena tenía que apurare en hallar la salido. Si iba por Zaibach seguro no la contaría. Decidiendo ir por el camino apuesto arriesgándose a que lo encontraran y no hallara salida alguna.

Para su desgracia rápidamente se dieron cuenta de su escape siendo perseguido por varios guardias de Zaibach esto le resulto sumamente dificultoso al solo tener un mano libre para pelear. Siguió así hasta que se encontraron en una de esas salidas a varios metros que daban a los ríos, ambos caminos estaban bloqueados su única salida era saltar por el precipicio. Lo cual hizo.

Serena se aferró por instinto a Inu aun en su estado catatónico. Mientras que los mismos soldados de Zaibach que los acorralaron antes reían al pensar que esos incautos morirían llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver como todo a su alrededor se llenaba de plumas de color plata y más a un al ver a Inu con sus alas totalmente extendidas planeando sobre el tártaro.

Inu le pregunto: Serena ¿Estás bien?. – Ella solo contemplaba las alas del muchacho.

Serena: Son bonitas, me gustan mucho.

Inu sonrió: Por fin hablas...Sujétate fuerte, el viaje va estar un poco atareado.

Tuvo razón al decir esto ya unos caídos venía persiguiéndolos, estaban lejos aun. Inu aumento su velocidad lo más que pudo siguiendo el camino del río. Unos bestias se interpusieron en su camino pero el las esquivo habilidosamente llegando hacer chocar a unas en el río leteo, donde estás perderían la memoria, donde evito hacer esto fue en el río Estigia, porque sin duda sus adversarios se volverían invencibles.

Y por más que le lanzaron fuego, hielo o agua no se detuvo tenía que llegar hasta la puerta. No sabría que haría para abrir la puerta, si supuestamente era imposible abrirla desde adentro... Lo pensaría al llegar allí.

Al meterse entre unas cavernas pudo ocultarse y perderlos por un rato el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la puerta e intentar abrirla.

Al estar frente a la inmensa puerta, que estaba llena de tallados de demonios monstruos y bestias salidas de la más terribles pesadillas. Solo en una esquina de la parte superior hallaban una serie agujeros con rayitas que querían decir que brillaría. Valla esa fue la única pista que encontró, seguro ahí entraría una llave, pero que llave, busco a sus alrededores, Serena lo ayudo a buscar, hasta que encontraron lo que diríamos sería un trozo de carbón o piedra de color oscuro.

Serena: Solo hay estas cosas a montones. ¿Para que servirán?

Inu: Deben ser rocas. – "Rocas" Le dijo uno voz en su cabeza.- Eso es. – Tomo una y extendió sus alas llegando hasta la parte. Puso una de las piedras en el agujero, encajaban perfectamente pero no pasaba nada, ni siquiera se movió un centímetro la puerta. Siguió pensando, ¿Cuál sería la forma de abrir esa puerta? – Tomo de nuevo la piedra y la examino, su forma le resulto similar al de un energist solo que este era negro y ensuciaba mucho, tiznaba. Cosa que un energist normal no hace. ¿Si fuera un energist?¿la puerta funcionaría como un guymelef?

Inu: Serena

Serena mientras seguía buscando: ¿Qué?

Inu: ¿Qué se necesita para que un guymelef funcione?

Serena: A que viene esa pregunta

Inu: Contesta.

Serena: Un energist...

Inu: Y en los Gymelefs de hispano para que funcione el piloto debe hacer un pacto de sangre con el guymelef... Ahí esta la solución. – Inu saco su espada haciéndose un pequeño corte en el dedo, chorreando unas cuantas gotas de su sangre el pedazo de carbón. No paso nada, de todas formas lo puso en el agujero y para sorpresa suya la piedra empezó a brillar, su conjetura fue correcta eso era un energist y la puerta un guymelef. Inu descendió al suelo lentamente.

Serena saltando de alegría va hacia donde él: Lo lograste. Gracias de verdad, gracias. – Lo abrazo.

Inu se sonrojo mucho: No fue nada. – La separa- Ahora Tienes que irte.

Serena lo abrazo: Irme. No me voy sin ti.

Inu: Tienes que hacerlo. Cuando salgas llegaras al continente de Asguld, cerca hay un camino síguelo y te guiara Rinrinur.

Serena: Tu vienes conmigo.

Inu: No hay mucho tiempo, la puerta se cerrara y no habrá otra oportunidad.

Serena: Dime ¿Por qué?

Inu: Hay más prisioneros aquí, entre ellos la señorita Hitomi. Así que tu debes ir y decirles donde estamos además que Zaibach a logrado construir una puerta que lo conecta con el Tártaro.

Serena: No quiero irme sin ti.

Inu: Tienes que hacerlo.

Serena: Promete que volverás. Prométemelo.

Inu se acerca peligrosamente a los labios de Serena sellándose por fin con un dulce beso, Serena para nada se resistió solo se dejo llevar abrazando más fuerte a Inu. Él la separa. – Te lo prometo volveré. -La empuja hacia el otro lado de la puerta y antes que se cierre le dice a Serena – Dile al señor Van que Hitomi esta embarazada... Lenus es mi nombre– Se cerro la puerta.

Serena aun anonadada por él beso, pero luego reacciono al oír que Hitomi estaba embarazada: ¿Este como sabe eso?...

En unas mazmorras en el Tártaro

Voz burlona que provenía de una celda: Vaya, vaya, vaya, nunca imagine volverte a ver y mucho menos en este lugar querida Fortuna.

Fin del capitulo

**Notas de autora: **Antes que nada sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry y mil veces sorry. Se que me he demorado casi un mes creo, pero es que tuve que estudiar muxo, muxo pa mi examen de admisión a la universidad que fue el 25 de marzo, desgraciadamente por más que me esforcé ingrese pero no conseguí vacante. Snif, snif, snif, snif. Por lo que solo les he dar un capitulo. Esa a sido la principal causa de mi retraso y la misma por la cual me demorare en actualizar los siguientes capítulos, como he de tener que prepararme, no tendré muxo tempo. Pero les aseguro que actualizare, en estos pocos días de libertad que tengo tratare de esforzarme por terminar el fic para publicárselos, discúlpenme sinceramente.

Comentarios de este capi, supongo que se darán cuenta quien es Inu en verdad... Y si no escriban reviews para que se los aclare, tratare de contestarlos lo más pronto posible. Y si por fin hubo el beso que tanto esperaban, inspirado en Allen Schezar que así fue como convenció a Millerna que se quedara en Palas en el capi 8 de la visión de Escaflowne.

Por otro lado en compensación les contare como es el siguiente capi, va salir ahora Hitomi, Van dará el grito al cielo, hay nuevas notis sobre Zaibach y un nuevo personaje aparecerá... Es el que tanto esperabas gabita... jijijijiji. Secretos de los Dioses serán revelados y verdades también y verán que el enemigo del todo no es Garland sino alguien más que a pesar de todo aun tiene vara, después de tantos años... ¿Quién será? No lo sé. Por que recién se me acaba de ocurrir...

Bueno ya me quito, que he hecho muy larga esta nota de autora... Mil disculpas por la demora de nuevo... Dejen reviews con sugerencias y comentarios sobre este fic... Se los agradecer muxo.

Gracias: Gabita, Wiz-chan

Bbkid

p.s: Gabita ya me conseguí la traducción de passion después te la paso.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 27: Desconocido conocido. Noticias.**

Hitomi despertó confundida en el camastro de una celda, por lo visto ahora si se encontraba en manos de Zaibach y no como las veces anteriores que intentaron llevársela pero fracasaron. Vio a su alrededor y no se veía para nada acogedor, era tétrico y húmedo con un olor penetrante a moho. "Que horrible lugar "- Se dijo en su mente.

Una voz burlona que provenía de la celda de enfrente: Vaya, vaya, vaya, nunca imagine volverte a ver y en este lugar querida Fortuna.

Hitomi primero se sorprendió de escuchar una voz tan familiar que a pesar de ser fría y sarcástica la reconfortaba: Lo siento, mi nombre es Hitomi, Hitomi Kan... de Fanel.

La persona que aun permanecía oculta en la oscuridad: Veo que de nuevo ese baboso de Escaflowne me gano otra vez... Pero por favor deja ese nombre de mortal... Se perfectamente que eres Fortuna... Te reconozco, en especial si conservas tu forma.

Hitomi: ¿Quién eres?

La persona comenzó a salir de la penumbra que lo ocultaba, develando su figura varonil, calculando fácilmente aparentaba ser un hombre de unos treinta y pico años o tal vez menos, debido a lo maltratado y descuido de su presencia que le aumentaba la edad. Sin embargo lucia apuesto, sus penetrantes ojos grises que hacían juego con su cabello del mismo color y digamos que su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, Hitomi se paralizo al verlo y su corazón latía de alegría al verlo, pronunciado el nombre de: Cronos.

Cronos: Al menos recuerdas mi nombre. Eso es un halago para mi, en especial si viene de ti.

Hitomi no entendía que sucedía, ella no conocía a Cronos, no obstante algo en su interior lo reconoció y se alegraba de reencontrarse con él. " ¿Alegrarme? ¿Debería sentir lo opuesto?" Pensó

Cronos como leyendo su mente: No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? – Hitomi movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación.

Cronos: Aunque seas su reencarnación, sigues siendo Fortuna en esencia y temporalmente no recuerdas lo que viviste en tu vida pasada pero va llegar un momento en el que lo harás y descubrirás todo lo que paso en verdad.

Hitomi: ¿Tu estás en esos recuerdos?

Cronos: Indudablemente, querida.

Hitomi: No me llames querida.

Cronos: Aun continuas enojado por lo que yo no hice y mucho menos pensé hacer.

Hitomi: Tu intentaste cosas horribles.

Cronos: Estás segura, ellos te dijeron. Pero no hay constancia de ello. O tienes ese recuerdo, en el caso que existiese.

Hitomi: No tengo constancia de ello. Pero sino ¿Por qué Fortuna o yo escapamos de Diserot, de ti?

Cronos: Dímelo tu.

Hitomi: Me contaron que intentaste cosas indecentes.

Cronos: Eso te contaron. Dime tu ¿Por qué huiste? Tu eres la única que sabe la verdad.

Hitomi: No lo sé

Cronos suspirando resignado: Tendré que ayudarte... ¿Te suena el nombre de Rea?

Hitomi ó.ò: ¿Con que se come eso?

Cronos ríe: Jajajajajaja. Que graciosa eres.

Hitomi ù.ú: No te burles...

Cronos: Siempre te comportas como una niñita caprichosa... Sigues molestándote por todo. Pobre de Escaflowne ¿Cómo hará para aguantarte?

Hitomi: Van no se burla de mí.

Cronos: Que sensible. Disculpe es que me causo gracia. – Volviendo a tomar su tono sarcástico. – Si mi muy amada esposa Rea supiera que no la recuerdas y que mucho menos sabes quien es le daría un soponcio... JAJAJAJAJAJA... Ya me imagina su cara roja de la ira.

Hitomi: Si te cae tan mal ¿Por qué te casaste con ella?

Cronos: No lo sé, probablemente en un momento de inconciencia, locura y despecho, sumándole una serie de hechos que me unieron a ella.

Hitomi noto que una mano tenía sujetando un reloj de tiempo Preguntándole: Por pura casualidad tu eres ese Cronos de la mitología griega que se comió a su hijos por una tonta profecía, pero que uno llego a escapara y luego se alió con sus hermanos y hubo esa guerra entre titanes para que luego al final Zeus llegara al trono de los dioses.

Cronos: Que informada estas sobre mi vida después de casarme con Rea.

Hitomi se alejo de la reja, yéndose al fondo de la celda: No me comas, soy piel y pellejo.- Asustada.

Cronos se ríe estrepitosamente: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Eres muy graciosa.

Hitomi: Yo no le veo lo chistoso.

Cronos: Si tu eres piel y pellejo yo soy un esqueleto viviente. Estás bastante rellenita, supongo que es normal que te alimentes bien.

Hitomi pensativa "No debí comerme la alacena ese día. Es que estuve tan enojada con lo que Van se fue a un bar de mala muerte... Recuerda que Van se fue a los tres minutos": No estoy gorda.

Cronos: Rellenita... Pero por que me dices que no te coma.

Hitomi: Obvio, eres un antropófago, caníbal.

Cronos: Si yo soy medio vegetariano, solo como carne una vez cada tres meses si tengo suerte.

Hitomi: Y dime como te pudiste comer a tus hijos, si te los comiste a ellos a mi que no soy tu sangre me devoras y ni dejas rastros de mi existencia.

Cronos: Que ideas tan locas te han metido además que sigues siendo una niña que se lo toma todo al pie de la letra.

Hitomi: Ese papel lo tiene Van – Se dijo en su mente recordando un hecho que le causaba mucha gracia.

**Flash back**(Esto lo hice hace un tiempo, supuestamente este iba ser parte del capi 22 pero luego cambie de idea y como me gusto muxo esta parte se las pongo, espero que tmb les guste a ustedes)

Van la busco por largo tiempo primero en los jardines, en el comedor, la cocina, donde las muchachas, nada. No la encontraba, nadie la había visto desde el almuerzo, Van se preocupo demasiado, " Si le paso algo malo " Fue lo primera idea que se le cruzo por la mente. La busco y la llamo con más intensidad... El único lugar en el que no fue a buscarla fue a su habitación, pensó que seria demasiado temprano como para que se fuera acostar. En ese momento era su única esperanza.

Corrió gran velocidad y al estar enfrente de la puerta, quiso entrar de frente sin tocar la puerta pero lo pensó mejor prefiriendo tocar la primero. Toco un par de veces y no escucho respuesta alguna, eso lo angustio aun más por lo que decidió tirar la puerta y justo cuando estaba tomando impulso escucha un leve susurro... " Merle no hagas tanto escándalo déjame dormir "

Van con una gotita en la cabeza... : Me preocupe tanto por nada... NOOOOOO (Su mente). Se acerco a la puerta y le dijo a Hitomi: Hitomi, no soy Merle, soy Van.

Hitomi adormilada: ¿Van? No sé por que me suena ese nombre, pero no lo recuerdo – Lo dijo bromeando.

Van se preocupo otra vez: Hitomi.. No me digas que has perdido la memoria como esas telelloranas mexicanas que veíamos de Televisa. Ábreme... No me olvides.

Hitomi: Este si que se la tomo enserio, mejor ya no le hago esas bromas – Esa fue su mente - Van claro que... t...e recuerdo... Como podría ol..vi..da..rte...

Van todavía detrás de la puerta: Segura.. Por que en las telelloronas a pesar de eso ella o el se olvidaban de su amado o amada. O Si no como esa telellorona de escalera al cielo en que la tipa se olvida de todo y, y, y, y,... al final no se que pasa por que tuvimos que regresar.

Hitomi: Ya Van, suficiente... Te recuerdo perfectamente y no hables más de esas telenovelas que me vas hacer llorar al recordar el final de esa novela en especial... – Hitomi se levanta de su cama para por fin abrirle la puerta a Van. Encontrándose con un Van súper angustiado.

Van aun preocupado: ¿Segura que me recuerdas?

Hitomi fastidiada: Por supuesto, ¿Crees que eres tan fácil de olvidar?

Van: No... Pero.

Hitomi: Ya párale, solo te jugué una broma. Además es prácticamente imposible que te olvide después de todo lo que hemos pasado. O ¿Tu si serías capaz de olvidarme?

Van: A ver si me dieran un golpe en la cabeza, me hicieran un lavado de cerebro o me cambien de cerebro y hasta si me borraran la memoria con un borrador o liquid paper... No te podría olvidar. Estas marcada en mi corazón como un sello de fuego. – La abraza.

Hitomi: Si es así dudo que me olvides...

**Fin del Flash back **

Hitomi Pensó: Van eres tan lindo te extraño mucho. – Susurrando con un toque de tristeza: Van...

Cronos: Se nota que extrañas al tonto.

Hitomi: No es ningún tonto. Y si lo extraño.

Cronos: No obstante respóndeme ¿Quién te metió esas ideas que soy antropófago?

Hitomi: Mitología griega y romana. Eso me enseñan en mi mundo.

Cronos: Y no sé te ocurrió que pudo ser una metáfora.

Hitomi: "Cronos al enterarse que uno de sus hijos le quitaría el trono por una de las profecías de un adivino decidió comerse a sus hijos recién nacidos" ¿Qué metafórico puede haber en eso?

Cronos: Admito que no tiene ninguna metafora, solo está mal contado, dime si me los comí como hicieron para regresar al mundo de los Dioses. Seré Dios no mago.

Hitomi: Si no te los comiste, que hiciste con ellos y ¿por qué?

Cronos: Los desterré, les negué el derecho a ser Dioses desde que nacieron. Los envié al mundo de los mortales. – Hitomi con carita de "Horror" – Cuide que cayeran en buenas manos, no quería que fueran criados por una madre como Rea.

Hitomi: Y todo eso fue seguro por esa profecía del dichoso adivino, tu cegado por el poder los desterraste.

Cronos: Que mala imagen has cogido de mi en todos estos miles de años. Yo amaba a mis hijos, cuando me dieron esa profecía la tome como una tontería. Si los mande lejos fue por una pelea que tuve con Rea, mejor dicho al ver quien era ella en verdad.

Hitomi: ¿Quién era ella en verdad?

Cronos: La causante de toda mi desgracia en esta vida. Todo sucedió por ella. Hasta es culpable que tu estés aquí y tengan que pasar por miles cosas tu y Escaflowne.

Hitomi: No entiendo ni papa... ¿Qué tiene que ver Rea? Es tu esposa y punto.

Cronos: Tendría que contarte todo desde el principio y no sé si me creerás. Tienes tan mala imagen de mi.

Hitomi: Cuéntamela, Yo sabré si mientes o no.

Cronos tomo aire: Antes que sucediera todo esto, tu y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti y tuve temor de decirte lo que sentía. Te veía muy animada visitando el mundo de los mortales, supongo que en esa época conociste a Escaflowne, por que me lo mencionaste en una oportunidad. Supuse que tu interés por él pasaría debida a la ley que impuso mi difunto padre "Ningún Dios e de involucrarse con un mortal sentimentalmente, si esto llegase a pasar el mortal será castigado con la permanencia en el Tártaro y el Dios despojado de todos sus poderes vivirá en el mundo de subterráneo pagando por su pecado"

Hitomi: Pero si Zeus tenía varios hijos semi dioses.

Cronos: Por enfurecer a Rea la quite, cuando llegue al poder. Continuemos con la historia, yo aun no estaba seguro de declararme le pedí un consejo a Rea que era una muy buena amiga tuya. Ella me dijo que fuera de inmediato y me declara ante ti que tu sentías lo mismo por mi. Todo ilusionado fui y me di con la cruda verdad que tu solo sentías por mi un amor de hermano. Enojado al sospechar de a quien pertenecía tu corazón dije cosas sin pensar y hacer también.

Hitomi: Que hiciste.

Cronos: Robarte un beso. Me di cuenta de mi error en ese momento y por más que me disculpe no lo hiciste. Decide irme de viaje por un largo tiempo, en una carta me dijiste que me perdonabas pero que no me amabas. Me dolió. No obstante nunca pensé en hacerte daño.

Hitomi: Si solo fue un beso, no le veo suficiente motivo como para irme.

Cronos: Cierto. Lo que sucedió después me entere muchos años después, cuando estabas recluida y me hallaba casado con Rea y esperaba nuestro primer hijo. Rea al ver que después de tu rechazo aun seguía enamorado de ti, ideo un plan en el que te dijo que yo había dicho que cuando volviera te haría mía, que no me importaría usar la fuerza. Lo peor de todo es que hizo que este rumor se extendiera por todos lados. Yo sorprendido por que en mi vida pensé en hacerte semejante cosa... No sé que más haría para convencerte y tu huiste al mundo de los mortales con la esperanza de encontrarte con él... No lo habías visto hace un buen tiempo era un hombre... Por cosas de la vida no sé como rayos caíste en manos de ese mal nacido de Dralas , estoy seguro que en eso tuvo que ver Rea, ella quería verte denigrada, supe que hizo un acuerdo con Dralas. Desgraciadamente su plan se salió de sus manos por que tu huiste de Dralas, en el camino perdiste la memoria e de suponer por que no recordabas a Escaflowne y el al verte tan cambiada no te reconoció.

Hitomi: Y de ahí paso lo que me contaron de la formación de Atlantis.

Cronos: Si y digamos que Escaflowne se entero de lo que te dijo Rea, por lo que cuando me vio me dio un golpe que me tumbo al piso, nos peleamos y te has de imaginar el espectáculo que hicimos, ambos echábamos la culpa al otro de lo que te sucedía. Al final fuiste tu la más perjudicada, y a la vez solo a ustedes dos se les dijo como te podían liberar del dichoso castigo.

Hitomi: Tu no intentaste averiguarlo.

Cronos: Lo hice, solo supe un fragmento, solo tu podías tener contacto con un hombre si eras mortal. Por eso ustedes dos paraban reencarnándose, apenas morían volvían hacerlo pero no concordaban en la época o el lugar, yo lo intente una serie de veces pero nunca te encontré. En un momento de frustración me involucre con Rea desconociendo todo lo malo que hizo contigo.

Hitomi: ¿No era mi amiga?

Cronos: No, se hizo pasar por tu amiga.

Hitomi: Que mala. ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?

Cronos: Luego hablamos... Se acerca ese guey de Robespierre.

Hitomi: ¿Quién?

Cronos: Solo finge que me odias.

Recién se oían los pasos de alguien bajando unas escaleras, poco a poco se acercaban más se hacían cada vez más fuertes. El siguiente ruido era de alguien abriendo una cerradura, después el golpe de una puerta cerrándose y continuaron las pasos. Hitomi noto una mirada rojiza, sus ojos eran totalmente rojos. Daba miedo o asco cualquiera de las dos fue lo que invadió a Hitomi. Otra vez el sonido dela cerradura era que estaba abriendo la puerta para ingresar a ese par de celdas.

Hitomi vio entrar a un hombre, lucia una capa completamente negra, su cabello de color verde oscuro, si verde Hitomi nunca había visto una persona con cabello verde, sabia que existía gente con ese color de cabello, nunca se imagino ver una en vivo y en directo, su era completamente blanca, seguro era por que en el Tártaro no había rayos de sol.

El hombre que supuso su nombre era Robespierre hablo : Hay hola querido Cronos – Tenía como siempre su voz bien guey. – Querido te he traído este alimento que tanto te gusta a pesar que mi Lord me lo prohibió. Tu sabes que eres encantador.

Hitomi casi me mata de la risa ese sujeto era cabro y estaba enamorado de Cronos.

Cronos con cara de asado pero con sonrisa hipócrita de oreja a oreja: Te lo agradezco Robi.

Robespierre todo colorado: Hay Cronos me encanta que me digas Robi...

Cronos: Lo sé... Por cierto no puedes hacer algo para que a esta mujer la alejen de mi, su aroma me esta matando. Es Asqueroso.

Hitomi enojada: No huelo tan desagradable como tu.

Robespierre : Impertinente no le hables así a Cronos. No sé como mi Lord te quiere a ti teniéndome a mi. Mi Lord tiene unos gustos más extraños.

Cornos "Es obvio solo mírate" Pensó: Con que tu Lord es el culpable que esta este aquí. A ver si le dices que me la quite de aquí.

Robespierre : Se lo diré Cronos. No te prometo nada. – Ahora mirando a Hitomi- Toma impertinente, aquí esta tu comida, mi Lord a dicho que te la comas todita y más te vale obedecerlo que si a quien grita va ser a mi. Escuchaste.

Hitomi no le contesta solo le dio una mirada asesina.

Robespierre le pone la bandeja en el piso y se la empuja: Cronos me retiro que no deseo ver como come una salvaje como esta. Hasta luego mi Cronos. – Se fue.

Cronos espero un buen rato para volver hablar... Y mientras Hitomi jugaba con el engrudo que le dieron de comida, se veía asqueroso, lo único apetecible era el agua, una manzana y una cosa sofrita con una salsa media rara. Hitomi se iba a ser tripas corazón, la tripa le gruñía, gruñía es poco lo que tuviese dentro se la quería comer. Si que tenía una solitaria o un devoreitor. Ya cogiendo la cuchara para comer su engrudo.

Cronos le dice: Ni se te ocurra comer eso.

Hitomi aun con cuchara en mano: ¿Por qué? Tengo hambre.

Cronos: Te hará daño.

Hitomi: ¿Como lo sabes? – La tripa le vuelve a sonar.

Cronos: Su olor…. Ni se te ocurra comer eso y más aun en tu estado.

Hitomi: Ni siquiera el agüita.

Cronos: No.

Hitomi: Tengo hambre, hambre, hambre. Hambre…. ¿Por qué en mi estado?

Cronos: ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Hitomi: ¿Cuenta de qué? Hambre.

Cronos se posa su mano en su frente: Caprichosa, crédula y despistada. No me sorprende, sigues igualita.

Hitomi: No soy caprichosa, crédula y menos despistada.

Cronos: A que no, no me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere que tu recién te diste cuenta a los tres meses esperabas a tu primer hijo.

Hitomi: ¿Qué hablas? Hambre.

Cronos: Ya deja de decir hambre.

Hitomi: Tengo hambre.

Cronos: Tomo esto. Estarás llena por un buen tiempo con esto.

Hitomi: Con esta manzanita, eso solo me da para el diente.

Cronos: Come.

Hitomi: Está bien. – Hitomi le dio un buen mordisco, tenía buen sabor, por lo que se la devoro en un instante. Y por arte de magia se sintió llena. Se sintió tan llena como cuando se comió el refrigerador. – Tenías razón.

Cronos: Es una manzana del árbol de la Vida. Solo son para Dioses.

Hitomi: Oh…Me podría explicar eso de mi primer hijo… Que hasta donde yo sepa no tengo ninguno.

Cronos: No es posible que no recuerdos al niño que tuviste con Escaflowne, bueno en ese tiempo te hacías llamar Suley y Escaflowne Alain.

Hitomi atónita: ¡Ellos tuvieron un niño!

Cronos: Si, no sé que fue de él si me lo preguntas, creo que estuvo aquí pero desapareció. Y por lo visto Garland se ha dado cuenta de tu estado, va querer deshacerse...

Hitomi: Estás insinuando que yo estoy embarazada… Estás bromeando. Yo bueno este pues… Es imposible.

Cronos: Si. Los aromas mezclados te delatan.

Hitomi: Que tonterías hablas. Aparte yo seria la primera en darme cuenta no tu.

Cronos: Una despistada como tu, jajajajaja recién se percataría cuando se le nota la barriga.

Hitomi: Si lo que dices es cierto. ¿por qué no siento los síntomas?

Cronos: No lo sé, no soy tu. Lo que si sé es tu estás embarazada de él, tu aroma lo dice y por lo visto tu apetito.

Hitomi: Mi apetito no tiene nada que ver.

Cronos: Si gustas créeme, total al final te darás cuenta que yo si tuve razón. Por lo que deberías cuidarte más….

Hitomi Pensó: Yo embarazada…- Poso sus manos en su vientre para al final decir – Tonterías.

Con Serena

Ella aun permanecía perdida entre las montañas de Asguld, Inu le dijo antes de separase que siguiera el camino que eso la llevaría hasta Rinrinur pero después de caminar varios días no ve ni señales del lugar solo ve montañas y más montañas si sigue así es probable que no llegue, no tiene alimento ni abrigo, la deshidratación se esta haciendo notar en su organismo, su boca esta completamente seca su cara roja por la insolación y su vista le falla. No sabe exactamente cuantos espejismos ha visto, entre los cuales estaba su hermano, Inu, el señor Van, el Alseides, Apsara y quizás el que menos espero Jajuka. Hacia todos ellos corrió y solo encontró un montículo de arena.

Sus fuerzas no dan más su mente su cerebro esta apunto de colapsar si no encuentra agua pronto es probable que termine muerta en medio de la nada, nunca hallarían su cuerpo y seria comida por aves de carroña, "un feo pensamiento antes de morir" Se dijo. Intento pensar en muchas cosas entre ella la mortalidad de las moscas y como estaría Inu, habría escapado de ese lugar tan espeluznante con Hitomi. Si fuese así seguro en este momento estarían en Rinrinur. Mejor se apresuraba deseaba verlo, esa fue su más grande motivación cada vez que sentía que su cuerpo y sus energías llegaron al limite.

Cuando ya no pudo más cayo rendida en algún lugar, sin embargo al despertar se halla recostada en una muy suave cama, tenía una cosa clavada en el brazo, dolorosa. Al menos ahora sentía mejor, ese malestar, dolores de cabeza y la piel irritada desaparecieron.

¿Dónde estaba? Fue la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente. Al tratar te incorporarse se dio cuenta que una serie de aparatos tenía pegados en su cuerpo. ¿Estoy en Zaibach?- Pensó asustada, ese idea la asusto quitándose de inmediato todos esos instrumentos. Causando un gran alboroto. Escucho los paso de gente acercándose. Tenía que esconderse, huir.

Lo primero que vio fue un armario, corrió hacia el y se escondió, vio varias piernas en la habitación y voces que decían.

Mujer: ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

La voz de un hombre: No pudo ir muy lejos, es una humana cualquiera.

Otra voz de hombre: Al menos no sé pudo ir volando como nuestro último paciente.

Mujer: Ese hombre era un problema...

La primera voz de hombre: Casi me ahorca.

La otra voz de hombre: Tenemos que buscarla.

Mujer: Doctor, mire esas manchas, no es acaso sangre mezclada con suero.

Serena se percato que la herida que le se causo al quitarse esa aguja emanaba sangre: Rayos - Dijo sin pensar.

La primera voz: Escucharon.

Serena se tapo la boca.

La otra voz de hombre: Sigamos esto. – Oyó como los pasos se acercaban más a su escondite, estaba totalmente descubierta. Abrieron la puerta del armario dándose con el hallazgo de un atemorizada Serena.

La mujer que vestía un traje blanco: ¿Por qué te escondes jovencita? No pensamos hacerte daño.

Serena: No son sirvientes de Zaibach.

Uno de los hombres llevaba gafas, vestía encima de su ropa una bata blanca dijo: Por el amor de Dios ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante atrocidad? No vez que somos elfos.

Serena los examino de arriba abajo con la mirada notando las orejas puntiagudas que los distinguían: Disculpe no lo note.

El otro hombre que también tenía puesta encima de ropa una bata blanca: No te preocupes, suponemos que has de estar atemorizado después del incidente con Zaibach.

Serena: ¿Por cierto Dónde esta mi hermano, el señor Van todos ellos?

El hombre con gafas: Ni me hables del rey de Fanelia, que casi me mata.

Mujer: Doctor Lizts controlase. Ellos ya han partido a su continente hace unos días.

Serena: ¡¿QUÉ?!...

El otro hombre: ¿Por qué le sorprende?

Serena: Es que tengo que darle un mensaje urgente a su majestad, solo a él.

Doctor Lizts: Te será muy difícil lograr eso, nadie esta en las posibilidades como para ir a ese continente.

Mujer: Es cierto, todos los que van a ir a luchar contra Zaibach han partido con ellos, aquí solo se han quedado los heridos, mujeres, niños y ancianos.

Serena: ¿Cómo voy hacer para llegar a Fanelia?

El otro doctor: Tendrás que esperar a que termine la guerra.

Serena: Para eso será demasiado tarde. Debo llegar lo más pronto posible.

El doctor sin gafas: Tratare de conseguir algo, pero no prometo nada.

Mujer: Será mejor que descanses.

Doctor Lizts: Mañana te haremos las pruebas necesaria.

Serena: Está bien descansare.

En Fanelia

Por otra parte en Fanelia pasaban la gota gorda, Van andaba super deprimido y si le sumamos su humor de viejo cascarrabias, Tampoco quería probar bocado alguno si no es por doña Petronia que lo obligaba y amenazaba que le pondrían una inyección en el trasero. "Esto es tomar medidas fuertes" Decía doña Petronia no pensó volver a utilizar estos métodos.

Siguiendo con Van, él solo entrenaba noche y día con su espada, se culpaba de lo sucedido en el Valle, no paraba de repetir " Si hubiese sido más fuerte, Hitomi estaría conmigo" " Si hubiese entrenado más, Hitomi estaría conmigo" Parecía peor que disco rayado. Allen intento sacarlo de ese trance pero lo único que logro fue deprimirse y culparse por no proteger a su hermana. Dryden lo intento y termino exasperándose, las muchachas lo intentaron, las tres al mismo tiempo sin embargo el resultado fue que se preocuparon más por el estado de su amiga Hitomi y Serena además del de Inu. Y por último fue Chid que salió igual que sus tías. El marcador iba cuatro a cero a favor de Van.

Mientras el susodicho entrenaba en el jardín a vista de Escaflowne, su gran amigo Serge fue a visitarlo, entrenaron juntos por un largo rato en el cual Serge sorprendentemente salió victorioso, Van decepcionado al ver que tan poco llegaba su poder de ataque recogió su espada.

Serge: Valla después de varios años te he podido ganar. ¿ Cuantos años han pasado desde que te gane la última vez?

Van molesto: siete años, antes que fuera a la cacería del dragón

Serge: Tanto tiempo. No lo puedo creer vencí al rey de Fanelia.

Van: Ya deja de burlarte, soy un debilucho, que no pudo proteger a la persona que más quiere. Lo sé.

Serge: Yo no he dicho eso. No entiendes el motivo de tu falta de concentración.

Van: Estoy concentrado.

Serge: Si como no... En lo único que piensas es – Imitando la voz de Van – " Si hubiese sido más fuerte no habría pasado esto y aquello" – Tomando su voz habitual – Lamentándote no lograras nada, no todo está perdido aun. O acaso tu ya te has resignado a perderla.

Van: Yo no soy de los que me rindo, pienso luchar por ella.

Serge: Entonces hazlo y no te estés lloriqueando como niño chiquito. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es unirnos con todas las naciones que estuvieron en contra de Zaibach en la gran guerra, formar de nuevo las fuerzas aliadas.

Van: Una de nuestras principales fuerzas debe ser Baslam, con ellos acabaremos con Zaibach.

Serge: Lo dudo.

Van: ¿Por qué?

Serge: Uno de nuestros espías a descubierto a gran parte del ejercito de Baslam teniendo un estrecha relación con Zaibach.

Van:¿Qué? Eso es terrible. Reúne a todos de inmediato.

Serge: Que bueno es de tenerte de vuelta... Me retiro su majestad. – Se fue.

Todos reunidos en el salón de conferencias del castillo discutieron sobre lo que harían respecto con Zaibach además de enterarse de cosillas no muy agradables.

Dryden: Me alegra que por fin te recuperaras de tu derrota

Allen: Nos tenías preocupados.

Chid: Si.

Van: Dejemos el asunto de mi estado, de lo que debemos hablar es mucho más importante.

Chid: ¿A qué tema se refiere?

Dryden: Zaibach, supongo.

Van: Si, debemos detenerlos antes que esto se nos salga totalmente fuera de nuestras manos.

Allen: ¿Totalmente?.

Van: Si.

Yánez: Lo que dice su majestad es verdad.. Zaibach es un contrincante de cuidado.

Dryden: Debemos de contactar con todos nuestros aliados de la gran guerra.

Van: Ya les he enviado una carta explicándoles una parte de lo sucedido

Chid: Ellos están informados de lo de Zaibach. Mejor deberías darles la señal de acción.

Van: Pero no están informados que Baslam se a unido a Zaibach.

Dryden, Allen y Chid OO: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Van: Lo que oyeron, Baslam se unió a Zaibach.

Allen: Eso es terrible, con su arma nos destruirán.

Chid: Es verdad. Recuerdo que en la gran guerra acabaron con más de la mitad del ejercito de Zaibach.

Dryden: Eso ni siquiera fue una guerra, fue una masacre.

Van: No estamos del todo perdidos.

Dryden: ¿Cómo dices?

Van: Octarius, explícanos la función de los drag-energist y la desventaja de Baslam y Zaibach en ese punto.

Octarius: Si. Miren caballeros. Si no me equivoco la principal arma de Baslam esta compuesta principalmente de una gran cantidad de Drag-energist. Cosa que sus minas no les dan abasto. Alas justas si mantiene a su gran cantidad de Gymelefs y fortalezas flotantes. En ese aspecto Baslam intento hacer un tratado de libre comercio en el cual el principal producto de exportación serian lo drag-energist.

Van: Me negué, al tratado porque el principal producto que abunda en Fanelia son los dragones, una de las fuentes de drag-energist y las mismas minas que poseen estos articulos tan utilizados. Si a Baslam le permitíamos esto, no cabria duda que gran parte de nuestros dragones desaparecían o extinguirían y las minas se agotarían.

Dryden u.u: Te has negado a todos los reinos.

Van: No puedo arriesgarme a perder mis productos estrella.

Allen: Y que tiene que ver todo este asunto del comercio, con la guerra.

Dryden: Allen, sencillo. Si Baslam no tiene los materiales suficientes para hacer su dichosa arma, no puedo construirla.

Van: No puede elaborarlas en masa, mejor dicho.

Serge: Exacto. Por lo que hemos averiguado en estos años Baslam solo tiene una de sus bombas preparadas.

Chid: Pero si con ayuda de Zaibach y los caídos consiguieran los energist para preparar más.

Van: Lo dudo, Zaibach, agoto sus minas en la gran guerra. Quedándose en la banca rota. Incluso yo mismo halle unos saqueadores de Zaibach en Fanelia. Robando Drag-energist.

Dryden: Si lo que tratas decir es que Zaibach ni Baslam tienen los suficientes drag- energist para mantener un ejercito... No obstante ¿como han hecho para recuperar su fuerza?

Chid: El Tártaro he de poseer un gran cantidad de drag-energist.

Leo que también se encontraba ahí: Por los antiguos escritos que describen el lugar, en el Tártaro no existen drag-energist. Debido a que el dragón es uno de los animales que simboliza a Escaflowne, por lo cual su organismo no sobreviviría estar encerrado en un lugar como ese.

Dryden: Si no hay dragones en el Tártaro, ¿ Cuál es la fuente de energía para sus planes?

Io: Las almas de los propios caídos y la de los condenados en el infierno. Son esas llamas la fuente de su energía. Y los corazones de las bestias que habitan ese lugar su envase.

Chid: Lo que trata de decir es que con cada muerte de un caído ellos se proveen de energía.

Io: Si y no. Los caídos no pueden morir.

Allen: Son inmortales.

Dryden: Ahí estamos perdidos.

Io: Si pueden morir, solo que no por muerte natural, comprenden... Una persona fuera si los puede matar y sus almas alimentan las llamas del infierno. Si el corazón una de esas bestias cae en el fuego se recarga. Y eso lo instalan en sus gymelef's. Se llaman Pack- energist.

Chid: Y son igual de fuertes que un drag-energist.

Leo: No. Debido a que esas bestias son seres del averno, sus corazones son oscuros.

Van: Como cuando un Drag- energist muere.

Leo: Si, no tiene energía propia. En cambio un Drag- energist si posee energía propia y tiene voluntad propia.

Van: ¿Con esos Pack-energist se puede hacer una de las bombas de Baslam?

Io: No, debido a la gran cantidad de energía que se necesita para crear una de esas bombas.

Van: Entonces, diríamos que Baslam y Zaibach solo poseen una bomba y gran ejercito.

Dryden: Si contamos a todas la naciones y su ejércitos.

Serge: Somos once países.

Van lo corrige: Trece, debes contar a Valle blanco y Rinrinur.

Leo: El clan de Ispano también nos apoyara.

Dryden .: El clan de Ispano, eso es maravilloso.

Serge: Catorce.

Allen: Es una buena cantidad

Chid: Pero no todos tienen la misma capacidad de Armamento como Fanelia o Asturia.

Allen: Cierto.

Serge: Por Fanelia, contando las bajas que hemos sufrido en nuestra flota principal. Contamos con unos doscientos cincuenta dragones, solo para la batalle final, guymelefs unos tres mil y pico en todo el país, cien naves flotante y hombre unos siete mil contando a los monjes del templo de Escaflowne. Es poco.

Dryden TOT: Poco... Madre santa eso es un ejercito... Mejor dicho es el doble del nuestro. Sin contar a tus dragones que nadie posee.

Chid: Triple del mío.

Dryden: Ya comprendí por que tu pequeñito ejercito ocupaba el segundo puesto en todo el continente.

Io: El ejercito de Fanelia es grande, nosotros junto al de los elfos llegamos a ser su tercera parte con suerte.

Van: La cantidad no lo es todo. Si no la fuerza.

Serge: Aparte Baslam nos supera con creces en número.

Van: Serge, si juntamos a todos nuestros aliados. Quien tiene más Zaibach, Baslam y los caídos o nosotros.

Serge: No sé cuanto serán los caídos pero solo con Zaibach y Baslam nos superan en un 25.

Leo: Es probable que nos encontremos disparejos en las cantidades.

Van: Entonces la base para ganar estaría en la estrategia que utilicemos.

Chid: Si.

Serge: Por que no atacamos su principal fuente de abastecimiento.

Van: El Tátaro.

Leo: Las dos entradas conocidas están cerradas.

Dryden: ¿Cerradas?, Si es así ¿Por dónde salieron los caídos?

Leo: No lo sabemos.

Dryden: ¿En lugar se ubican esas entradas?

Leo: Una da con la Luna Fantasma, en donde esta Atlantis.

Io: En la profundidad del océano.

Dryden: Y la otra.

Leo: La puerta permanece sellada, en una montaña del continente de Asguld.

Dryden: Si no salieron por ninguno de esos sitios. ¿Dónde se encuentra esa puerta?

Tocan la puerta de improviso:

Van: Serge, no diste la orden que nadie nos interrumpiera.

Serge: Claro que la di.

Siguen tocando y dicen: Es un mensaje importante para su majestad y el señor Schezar.

Van de mala gana: Pase.

Ingresa un soldado exhausto: Disculpe su majestad, es que ha llegado dos personas en un guymelef desde Valle blanco, se encuentran en el jardín central, lo buscan a un usted en especial, también al señor Allen Schezar.

Van: Desde valle blanco. Voy enseguida. Disculpen continuaremos discutiendo este asunto después. – Van se fue corriendo.

Allen: Van espera.

Soldado: Señor Schezar... Creo que uno de los visitantes es su hermana.

Allen: Serena... – Allen al igual que Van se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.

Van corrió a toda velocidad, no entendía por que se le metió la idea que se podía tratar de Hitomi o que traían noticias sobre ella. De verdad esperaba que se tratara de un asunto relacionado con ella. No saber como estaba lo exasperaba. Al llegar vio ahí a Misha, ese ryujin que tenía gran parecido con su difunto hermano Folken y a su costado una mujer que si no se equivocaba se trataba de:

Allen por atrás grita: ¡¡¡¡¡Serena.!!!!!- Corrió abrazar a su hermana.

Van: Valla, si es ella. – " Por gusto vine, no es nada relacionado con Hitomi" Se comenzó a dar la vuelta.

Serena percatándose de la acción que tomaría Van: Espere, señor Van.

Van se gira: Pasa tiempo con tu hermano, que ha estado muy preocupado por ti.

Serena: Señor Van tengo un mensaje para usted.

Van: Luego me lo das.

Serena se separa de su hermano que tiene lagrimas en los ojos y tiene carita de ternero apunto de ser degollado. Dijo ella: Es muy importante y dudo que pueda esperar.

Misha: Se trata de Hitomi, escúchala.

Van Ó.Ò: Hitomi

Serena: Si... Es un asunto que solo le concierne a usted.

Van: Allen, me disculpas si hablo un instante a solas con tu hermana.

Allen moqueando: No.

Van pensativo " Donde será más seguro... Mi despacho": Serena acompáñame.

Serena: Si. –

Serena lo siguió, pasaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de Van. Él abrió la puerta jalo un asiento y le dijo: Toma asiento , Serena.

Luego él se sentó y fue directo al grano: ¿Qué noticia debes darme sobre Hitomi?

Serena nerviosa: No sé, como decirle esto...

Van: Dilo.

Serena: Es que no es algo muy fácil decir. Además que hasta yo mismo no estoy segura que sea cierto.

Van: ¿Cómo que no estás segura?

Serena: Inu me lo dijo antes de despedirnos, en él Tártaro.

Van: Viste a Hitomi.

Serena: No, pero por lo poco que averiguo Inu ella está ahí.

Van: Rayos... Dime sabes como entrar a ese lugar.

Serena: No, sin embargo sé que Zaibach a echo una entrada, que conecta el Tártaro con Zaibach.

Van: Eso quiere decir, que para llegar a ella, debemos infiltrarnos en Zaibach.

Serena: Si... Bueno. Pero no sé preocupe, Inu se quedo para rescatar a Hitomi. Pero eso no es lo que le quería decir.

Van: Si no es eso ¿Qué es?

Serena jugando con sus dedos: Es algo difícil...

Van: Que tan difícil puede ser.

Serena: Está bien se lo diré... – Serena tomo aire- Inu me dijo esto Dile al señor Van que Hitomi esta embarazada.

Van se quedo con los ojos OO no sabía como asimilar la noticia. Estaba estático y lentamente se empezó a caer hasta que se escucho un POOM. Van callo al suelo repitiendo: Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada...

Serena tuvo que llamar a tutili mundi para que la ayudaran con el estupefacto Van. Nadie entendía el motivo de su reacción salvo Serena y por más que le preguntaron ella no dijo nada. Van luego de estar como tres horas en el mismo estado reacciono luego que vino doña Petronia con su baldaso de agua fría y se lo tiro encima de Van (Doña Petronia toda una salvadora).

Van reacciono de mala gana "ARRRGGGG ¿POR QUÉ ME MOJAN?"

Doña Petronia: Ya se recupero.

Dryden: Van, amigo que te paso.

Allen: Nos asustaste a todos.

Millerna: En especial después que repetías como disco rayado, embarazada.

Van recordó lo sucedido y casi le vuelve a dar la chiripiolca pero Serena accidentalmente le tiro un vasito con agua en la cara a Van, y luego le hizo la señal de silencio, que no dijera nada de lo que hablaron.

El doctor de Van que vino le ordeno descanso medico, según él le dio este especie de ataque por que él pobre de Van se hallaba muy estresado y como no había comido lo suficiente estos días. Más tarde vino Doña Petronia trayéndole su sopa conocido como la revive muertos. (Nadie sabía que contenía, era una receta secreta de su viscaabuela) Se la engullo todita a Van, por supuesto tuvo que usar amenazas y gritos para quitarle esa cara de ensoñación que adquirió de repente. "A este de seguro le pasa algo" Se decía Doña Petronia en su mente.

Pasaron las horas, Merle fue a visitar a su amo- Van y al igual que Doña Petronia noto algo muy extraño en él y por más que lo interrogo y hostigo no consiguió nada solo un portazo en la cara.

Van siguió con la cara de ensoñado unas horas, no lo podía creer iba a ser padre, se lo repetía a cada rato, sin embargo un pensamiento negativo le vino a la mente, ¿Qué pasaría si el tal Garland le hiciera daño a Hitomi? ¿El bebé estaría bien? ¿Se encontrarían ambos bien?... Su felicidad se transformo en tristeza y preocupación. Por su culpa no podía festejar está noticia con ella. Tenía que actuar lo más pronto posible.

Fin del Capitulo

**Notas de autora:** Esta vez no me he demorado tanto, pero fácil en el siguiente capi si, es que ya comencé la pre, y toy full repasando las cosas de mate, letras y ciencia y si le sumamos las tareas y que debo levantarme 6:25 am y me duerme a las 12:30 am. Pero al menos me toy divirtiendo en la pre tengo ya varias amix... Aparte que no tengo muxo tempo disponible ahora... Sin embargo desgraciadamente mi querido y amado celular esta en coma y salido más gastos en mi billetera así que a eso también le sumaremos a la demora del siguiente capi, por que no se donde voy a sacar para publicar los siguientes capis.

En el siguiente capi va tratar un poco de Inu y todos los preparativos la gran batalla, creo es que como al final siempre cambio las cosas... Les informo que falta poco para el final y se van a deshacer de esta pinche loca que soy io, exactamente no toy segura si faltan dos o tres capis, es que no se me ocurre más relleno... Si hay ideas envíenlas por que las necesito... Manden reviews con sus quejas y sugerencias

Gracias a : **Elkasoapy y ****Lolyana Dorrego**

**Gabita**: aquí ta traducción:

Si recordamos, eso tan lejos

El futuro esta brillando en alguna parte

Solamente tenemos que estar asustados un poco

Mientras permanecemos sentados bajo el hermoso cielo azul

Queridos colores llenan la ventana

Si pudiese estar contigo otra vez, antes de que vuelva

El futuro que esta brillando en alguna parte

Deseo ver como cambia nuestro tiempo

Por debajo de esa gran señal

Hay alguien con quien no puedo reencontrarme en esta ciudad

Así que abro la ventana

Si recordamos eso tan lejos

El futuro esta brillado en alguna parte

Podemos dormir por siempre

Debajo del hermoso cielo azul

Antes que te amara

Ero un niño nacido en invierno

A veces tengo dudas sobre que

Las cosas que empezaron en el pasado

Oh, nunca olvidare

La fotografía que adjuntaste en esa tarjeta de año nuevo

Son las cosas que no podemos hacer

Y añoramos por muxo tiempo


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 28: Batalla Final(Parte 1)**

Ya han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que gran parte de las naciones aliadas se han movilizado hacia la frontera de Zaibach, donde se ha suscitado una serie de batallas. La guerra ha estallado y las bajas en ambos mandos no han faltado, han sido significativas las perdidas de vidas, en especial después que Baslam contra todo pronostico lanzara de improviso su bomba de Drag-energist sin importarle que sus propias tropas se encontraran aun en el campo de batalla. Después De esto es presumible asumir que mañana será la última batalla que decidirá el destino de Gaea al igual que el de la Tierra.

Por su parte Van, Dryden, Allen, Chid y los demás luchaban sin cesar, sol dejaban el campo de batalla para descansar unas cuantas horas, con un cargo de conciencia que aun con el pasar de los años se les hacia muy pesada. No les traía ningún gusto matar a otro ser humano, mejor dicho a otro ser vivo. Aun fuera por una causa justa.

Si todo salía como esperaban pronto acabaría esta guerra regresaría a su patria en compañía de sus familias y vivirán una vida pacifica. Sino fuera el resto de sus vidas por lo menos por un buen tiempo...

Ahora en la base principal se estaba planeando una nueva estrategia para ganar está última batalla, que se iniciaría mañana apenas apareciera el Sol en el horizonte. El encargado de planear el plan ha sido Serge por mayoría de votos, debido a que gracias a las tácticas recomendadas por él habían funcionado dándole una buena cantidad de triunfos, por supuesto que iba a ser asesorado por los demás estrategas.

Serge empezó haciendo un circulo en el e medio del mapa: Aquí atacaremos, en paso de Saint Claire.

Rey de Uras, cuestiona la decisión: ¿Por qué en el paso de Saint Claire? Es demasiado estrecho no podremos movilizarnos del todo en ese lugar, seria mejor ubicarnos en la llanura de Corsega.

Se oyen murmullos.

Serge como si nada: Usted mismo a dado la respuesta.

Rey de Uras: ¿Qué yo he dado la respuesta?

Serge: Si. Como se habrán dado cuenta a pesar de todas las decreces que ha tenido Zaibach y Baslam en su ejercito, aun nos superan en número. No cree que seria imprudente enfrentarnos frente a frente a ellos.

Guilbert interviene: Claro, no hay duda que en menos de dos horas acabarían con nosotros.

Serge: Exacto, por lo que si nos enfrentamos a ellos en el paso de Saint Claire, ellos no podrán usar su superioridad numérica.

Dryden: Por cierto y qué lo que vamos usar, nuestros hombres, Gymelefs o las naves.

Serge: Lo principal serán las naves, nuestros hombre y Gymelefs irán dentro de las naves apoyando el ataque. Tomaran las naves del enemigo y los restos de las naves los usaremos como escudos.

Galo: Esto nos va tomar tiempo.

Serge: Si. Un poco, tengan en cuenta que a pesar que ellos nos superan en número nosotros tenemos, mejores hombres, mejores Gymelefs y naves que a pesar de ser pocos somos fuertes. ("Chiquitos pero poderosos")

Rey de Crecia: ¿quiénes estarán en la primera línea?

Serge: En el paso caben exactamente unas cuatro naves a lo ancho y unas dos a lo alto. Aparte que en a parte superior se ubicaran seis naves. Un total de catorce naves en la primera pared. Por lo tanto una por cada nación.

Rey de Armania: Pero no todos tenemos la misma cantidad de naves que Asturia o Fanelia.

Serge es verdad: Pero en total contamos con 650 naves 350 naves menos que las que teníamos al principio. En cambio Baslam tuvo 5500 naves más de cuatro veces de la nuestra y ahora solo tienen mil naves.

Todos OO.

Van: Por lo visto naves no nos faltaran...Pero siempre nos quedaremos en el mismo lugar.

Serge: Avanzaremos, la mayoría avanzaremos lento... Un grupo se adelantara hacia la ciudad, que serán los que tengan Gymelefs mejorados por hispano ellos se encargaran de derribar la puerta y cinco que estén dispuestos a ingresar al Tártaro y liberar a los prisioneros además de terminar con Garland y su maquina.

Van: Yo entrare al Tártaro.

Serena: Yo me ofrezco para acompañarlo Rey de Fanelia.

Allen protesta: Tu no iras.

Leo: Yo me ofresco.

Puck(Uno de los elfos): Voy con ustedes, les seres de utilidad para las curaciones.

Alestio, era un ryujin: Con gusto los acompañare.

Io: Es mejor que se quede señorita, su guymelef no es lo suficientemente fuerte, yo voy en lugar.

Allen: Eso es lo mejor.

Serena: No, yo conozco el lugar. Podría guiarlos, además...

Van interrumpe, serio: Es preferible que obedezca a su hermano señorita Schezar. Por que dudo poder preocuparme por rescatar a una persona más.

Serena: Si está insinuando que...

Serge: Bueno esta decidido. El rey de Fanelia junto al señor Napole ingresaran al Tártaro. Alguna objeción.

Serena intenta protestar pero su hermano la detuvo.

Serge: Si no hay ninguna está sesión a terminado. Señores descansen mañana será un largo día.

Todos se retiran a sus carpas a descansar, Serge tenía a razón en sus palabras, mañana sería un largo día. No obstante Van a pesar de conocer esto perfectamente la preocupación no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, yendo a darle los últimos retoques a Escaflowne. Aun en la madrugada todavía faltaban unas cuantas horas para que apareciera el sol.

Por su parte Serge al oír el ruido de que algo estaban limando, fue a inspeccionar al deposito y averiguar ¿Quién era? Para su sorpresa se encontró a su buen amigo en una faena agotadora. Si continuaba de este modo no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para pelear al día siguiente.

Serge reprochando a su amigo: ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar descansando.

Van limando la espada de Escaflowne (Igual que en la serie en el capi 19): Cuando la conocí, tuve una oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía, sin embargo me acobarde y simplemente le dije que la quería para vencer, ella me abofeteo... Jajajajajaja. Fui un tonto ese día.

Serge preocupado: Te sientes bien.

Van: De salud. Si, pero mi animo no. No me deja dormir la angustia, el no saber de ella me desespera.

Serge: Mañana cuando termine todo, la tendrás de vuelta.

Van: ¿Se encontrara bien?

Serge un poco más inquieto: ¿Acaso te has enterado de algo que te hace temer por su estado?

Van termina de limar la espada y desciende: Eres mi mejor amigo y por eso te voy a contar un asunto de suma importancia solo que aun no lo comente con nadie, esta aun sin confirmar.

Serge más interesado: No lo comentare. Dime ¿Qué es?

Van tomo un poco de aire: Es probable que Hitomi este esperando a mi primogénito...

Serge pasmado: Valla, no sé que decirte... Felicitaciones. Creo.

Van ríe: Se supone que en este momento ella estaría conmigo y ambos estuviéramos alegres festejando a lo grande esta noticia. Pero no es así, en este momento solo me siento triste, frustrado y hasta furioso conmigo mismo por no cuidarla.- Se sentía devastado el pobre.

Serge: Mira no es para que te pongas tan mal. No fue tu culpa. Eras tu contra varias bestias y un guymelef, estabas en desventaja. Además por lo que me contaste te tomaron por sorpresa eso animales.

Van: Y gracias a eso en este momento ella esta en sus manos. ¿Qué tal si le hace daño? El niño corre un gran peligro... Hasta podría perder a ambos y eso yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

Serge intentando subirle los ánimos a su amigo: O tal vez todo salga bien.

Van desanimado y preocupado a la vez: No lo sé. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Y si le sumamos todas las especie de visiones que he tenido en este tiempo.

Serge: ¿Visiones?

Van: Si, no le comente a nadie sobre eso, salvo a Hitomi... Y ella a pesar de eso se quedo a mi lado. No se lo debí haber permitido.

Serge: Pueden ser que al fin y al cabo solo sean eso visiones. No tienes porque preocuparte.

Van: Tal vez. Sin embargo quiero pedirte un inmenso favor.

Serge impresionado: ¿ Un favor?

Van: Si.

Serge: Dime ¿Cuál es?

Van seriamente: En caso que a mi me sucediera algo y no pudiera volver, júrame que cuidaras de Hitomi y si esta embarazada también velaras por el bienestar de mi hijo o hija...

Serge: Por eso ni te preocupes, cuidare de ellos.

Van: Júramelo.

Serge: Te lo juro. Te doy mi palabra de honor.

Van: Gracias, ahora si podré ir un poco más tranquilo al campo de batalla.

Serge: Todo va salir bien... Ahora ve a descansar sino quieres que venga Doña Petronia con una de sus famosas inyecciones.

Van: No moleste... Ya me voy a dormir.

En el Tártaro

Garlan observaba cuidadosamente desde una ventana a un grupo de sus científicos dándole los últimos toques a la que sería su llave del triunfo en esta guerra, el se encargaría de acabar con la vida de Alain.

De pronto en el interior de la sala una persona empezó a gritar de dolor, desesperación. Los científicos a su ratón del laboratorio ( El paciente) le inyectaron una serie de sustancias para estimular sus sentidos y despertarlo completamente de su letargo.

Con lo que no contaron es que al introducir todas estás drogas él se saldría fuera de control acabando con dos de ellos de un solo golpe y dejando a los demás heridos, se estaba comportando como un verdadero animal salvaje, solo reaccionaba por instinto. No les quedo de otra más que sedarlo con otra serie de inyecciones que al principio parecían no tener efecto en el pero después de unos minutos que más parecieron horas cayo rendido.

Si que resulto más peligroso de lo que se imaginaban, se comporto peor que un caído... No ¿Ese es sería el efecto al hacer un pacto de sangre con un guymelef? Podría ser por que al no tener conciencia de sus actos el único deseo que tiene en mente es el de acabar con otro ser... ¿Habría una forma para controlar a una persona en ese estado? No iba a ser una misión fácil pero tampoco imposible. Tendría que trabajar un poco más.

Garland le dio una señal a sus hombres: Llévenlo a su celda y encadénenlo, no tenemos ninguna seguridad que el efecto de Fortuna se halla pasado.

Sus hombre hicieron un gesto que iban a cumplir su orden y se retiraron con el cuerpo.

Mientras Garland veía como se lo llevaban se puso a pensar en su valiosa prisionera, si Robespierre había cumplido al pie de la letra su trabajo en este momento se habría desecho de un gran obstáculo para sus planes, ahora Suley solo sería suya y Alain nunca podría quitársela.

Tenía que admitir que valió la pena unirse a esa mujer después de todo resulto de gran ayuda. Aunque "¿Cuál será el precio que tendré que pagar?" Se pregunto, por que si mal no recordaba la mujer le dijo que lo ayudaría y cuando el le pregunto que es lo pediría a cambio ella simplemente respondió: "Lo conocerás a su debido tiempo" Total no le importaba, después de todo iba a conseguir lo que quería.

Ve a Robespierre venir corriendo (De la forma mariposona): Mi Lord, Mi Lord, Mi Lord...

Garland dejando la habitación, de mala gana responde: ¿Qué sucede?

Robespierre agitado: Mi Lord... El... Inútil de Adelfos... A desperdiciado.. Nuestra mejor arma...

Garland pregunta: ¿La bomba de Baslam?

Robespierre más recuperado: Si mi Lord...

Garland: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Robespierre: Fallo en su blanco... Y acabo con una parte de nuestros enemigo pero también con gran parte de nuestro ejercito.

Garland grita: ¡¿QUÉ?! –Trata de calmarse.

Robespierre: Si mi Lord, ese es un incompetente. No debimos confiar en el.

Garland: Tienes toda la razón... Ahora que es lo que va pasar te ha informado algo Adelfos.

Robespierre: Ese no comunica nada, esta más interesado en lo que le dicen sus instintos de hombre... Comprenderá que aun sigue furioso por lo de Dilandau y como no hemos.

Garland: No digas más. Ese es... Pero bueno después me ocupare de él. Sin embargo sabes donde será la siguiente batalla.

Robespierre: Si mi Lord, me entere que va ser en el paso de Saint Claire. Al parecer ahí se va a decidir todo.

Garland pensativo: ¿En el paso de Saint dices?

Robespierre: Si mi Lord.

Garland: Es bastante estrecho y esta demasiado cerca de la ciudad... ¿Con cuantos hombres cuenta nuestro enemigo?

Robespierre: No muchos, serán a lo mucho la tercera parte del nuestro. Pero no se preocupe mi Lord. Si usted me lo pide iré a luchar y vera que conmigo obtendremos la victoria.

Garland lo vio fijamente. Era cierto que Robespierre era medio rarito con sus gustos y bastante afeminado, sin embargo debía admitir que era inteligente aunque no lo pareciera y que fue un buen estratega en los viejos tiempos: Tu que opinas sobre la táctica que planea utilizar Adelfos.

Robespierre: Es bastante deficiente mi Lord. Piensa usar a nuestros mejores en la primera fila y en la retaguardia estarán los más débiles. Si el enemigo llegara a escabullirse por el otro lado y nos acorralarían y sería nuestro fin.

Garland: ¿Tu crees que se escabullan?

Robespierre: Es lo más probable, aunque aun tengo la duda si planean acorralar al ejercito de Adelfos o irán directo a la ciudad para atacarla e ingresar al Tártaro y lo más probable es que el que encabece este grupo será Alain, mi Lord.

Garland: ¿táctica planeas usar? Si fueras el estratega.

Robespierre: Poner nuestra carne de cañón al frente, los más fuertes que se queden en la ciudad y al ver que se acerca el grupo de Alain o simplemente dejarlos avanzar a todo el ejercito enemigo y de frente emboscarlos en la ciudad. Ahí acabaríamos de frente con ellos.

Garland: Ingeniosa estrategia. Muy bien de ahora en adelante tu serás el estratega. Robespierre. Por cierto cumpliste tu tarea. Si mi Lord, le agregue las siete gotas a cada comida. Fue unos momento antes que la viera.

Garland: ¿Ha tenido malestares?

Robespierre: Si mi Lord. La última vez que la vi se retorcía del dolor.

Garland sonriente: Nuestro antiguo huésped ¿Cómo sigue con nuestra invitada?

Robespierre: Él continua molestisimo. Me pidió de nuevo que la cambiara de lugar, que su olor le era enteramente desagradable e insoportable... Mi Lord creo que seria lo más recomendable.

Garland: Dejémosla ahí. Él cuidara que no se nos escape.

Robespierre: Pero mi Lord.

Garland serio: Estás contradiciendo mis ordenes.

Robespierre arrepentido: No mi Lord.

Garland: Entonces retírate.

Robespierre: Si mi Lord... Se me olvidaba la señora lo ha mandado ha llamar.

Garland:¿Qué querrá?...Retírate Robespierre.

Con Hitomi

Cronos: Vas bastante bien.

Hitomi: ¿Enserio?... Quizá tenga que ver con lo que he sido aplicada en la escuela y la universidad. Tu sabes deportes y estudios.

Cronos: No me sorprende, siempre has sido aplicada. Y tus reencarnaciones por lo que veo también.

Hitomi: ¿Por qué no escapamos? – Cambio radicalmente de tema.

Cronos: Crees que no lo he intentado en todos estos años... El conjuro que me aprisiona fue echo por el mismo Zeus... Por lo que es algo relativamente imposible.

Hitomi: Nada es imposible. Todo tiene solución, salvo la muerte.

Cronos ríe y con sarcasmo: Lindas palabras, seguros te la dijo él... Sin embargo en este caso no sirven para nada.

Hitomi se concentro, mirando fijamente la cerradura, tenía que demostrarle que salir de ese lugar no es imposible: Lo haré posible. – L puerta de la celda de Cronos se abrió.

Cronos estupefacto: Lo...Lo...Lo... Hiciste... Fortuna.

Hitomi cansada: Te dije que podía.

Cronos: Ahora abre la tuya.

Hitomi sonrojada: No puedo.

Cronos: ¿Cómo que no? Hazlo.

Hitomi: No puedo.

Cronos: ¿Por qué?  
Hitomi u.u: Me canse. – Ploff.

Cronos con gotitas en su cabeza OO˚˚: ¿Estás bromeando?

Hitomi agachando la cabeza: Te digo la verdad.

Cronos se acerca a ella: Me lo imagine. Tu energía se consume más rápido, al llevar a otro ser contigo.

Hitomi aun más roja: Entonces no jugabas cuando dijiste que.

Cronos serio: Yo no juego con asuntos tan serios... Deberías saberlo.

Hitomi: Yo no.

Cronos: Mira sino por que crees que Garland te escudriño con la mirada y al sujetar tu rostro, cosa que no me agrado para nada... Te vio los ojos. Aunque no te des cuenta tu mirada a cambiado al igual que tu aroma...

Hitomi con moquito en la nariz: Ahora ¿Cómo voy a salir?

Cronos resignándose: Tendré que hacerlo yo.

Hitomi: Si tu no...

Cronos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos libero, saco una manzana de su bolsillo: cómela probablemente con esto restablezcas tus poderes.

Una voz femenina que al parecer venía del fondo del pasillo: Si lo haces perderás lo que llevas dentro de ti.

Cronos se puso delante de Hitomi, de una forma protectora, de forma hostil: ¿Quién es?

Voz femenina: Así le hablas a tu madre.

Cronos: Madre. – Cronos va al lugar de donde provenía la voz: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gaea (Si ese es el nombre de su señora madre, según mitología griega): Encerrada al igual que tu, hijo.

Cronos: Te sacare de ahí. – Uso sus poderes y libero a su madre.

Gaea: Gracias hijo. No obstante no era necesario.

Cronos: Pero Madre.

Gaea se fijo en Hitomi que se encontraba en el mismo sitio donde la dejo Cronos, apoyada en la pared, ella se sentía totalmente ajena a esa escena. Gaea hablo: Ven acá.. Hija ¿Qué haces ahí solita?

Cronos: Ven no te acomplejes.

Gaea: Hijo no la molestes. Por cierto que eres un inconsciente. Como le vas a dar frutos del árbol de la vida.

Hitomi: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Gaea: Tu eres humana a pesar de ser la reencarnación de Fortuna ¿Cierto?

Hitomi: Si

Gaea: ¿Él padre lo es también?

Hitomi avergonzada: Van es un ryujin por parte de su madre y por su padre humano.

Gaea: Supongo que él tendrá alas – Hitomi asiente – Y por lo visto Cronos ya te dio de ese fruto.

Cronos: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Gaea le da un cocacho a su hijo: Tonto, a los humanos no se les da ese fruto por que es un veneno para ellos.

Hitomi: ¿Veneno? – Posa sus manos sobre su vientre y se preocupa por la salud de su bebe... Tal vez por inconsciente había...

Gaea: No te preocupes, tu no eres una humana cualquiera y él o ellos tampoco lo son. Sin embargo si comes otro fruto ahí si tendrías que preocuparte.

Hitomi se relajo su bebé estaba bien.

Gaea: Probablemente se ha hecho más fuerte... Ahora díganme ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Hitomi aun apoyada en la pared: Salir de aquí y detener a Garland.

Cronos: Ambas cosas van a estar difíciles. Para salir hay que vencer a Garland y para vencer a Garland hay que acabar con Rea.

Gaea: Esa sigue viva.

Cronos de mala gana: Si.

Gaea: Entonces los ayudare. Tengo asuntos pendiente con esa.

Hitomi: Vamos, hay que acabarlos.

Así empezó una revolución dentro del Tártaro.

En Saint Claire

Todas las naves estaban ubicadas en sus puestos, la flota aliada hizo una barrera en forma de pared, esperando a que aparezca la flota enemiga con sus naves flotantes. Aparecieron en conjunto la lucha fue sangrienta, flechas, fuego, garras de Cleama iban de un bando a otro. Los Gymelefs ayudaban a deshacerse de las naves, abordándolos y deshaciéndose de sus tripulantes, los dragones de Fanelia ayudaron mucho con su aliento de fuego. Si todo iba como esta pronto derrotarían a Zaibach.

Después de casi tres horas de cruenta batalla, los aliados iban ganando, sino se podría decir una victoria absoluta, derrotaban a unas cuantas navecitas y el paso estaba totalmente libre y de ahí tomarían la ciudad de Zaibach.

Soldado: Mi comandante, ahora podemos avanzar.

Serge: Aun no esperen.

Soldado: ¿Por qué mi comandante?

Serge: Esto me huele mal. Llame a su majestad de inmediato, antes que parta. Y tambien a los demás.

Soldado: Si mi comandante.

A Serge no le cabía ninguna duda que Zaibach había cambiado de estratega y al último minuto. Este era mucho más listo que él anterior. Si que seria un desafía pero ellos no caerían en esta trampa para niños. Lo más seguro es que si avanzaran a la ciudad en ese momento los acorralarían y todo acabaría.

Van que es primero que llega, de mala gana: ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Estaba apunto de ir por Hitomi.

Serge: Tendrás que esperar.

Van no creyendo lo que oían sus oídos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Serge: Que vas a tener que esperar.

Van: ¿Por qué? Acaso no vez que esta todo libre para que tomemos la ciudad.

Serge: No vez que es una trampa.

Van: No vez que esos son tan inveciles que han caído en todas las cosas que has planeado.

Serge: Esta vez han utilizado aun estratega diferente y por lo visto este no es nada tonto. Lo que quiere es que vallamos a la ciudad ahí nos emboscaran.

Van: Estás equivocado. Yo voy por Hitomi.

Serge: No te parece extraño que esta batalla ha durado muy poco tiempo y ha sido demasiado fácil.

Van: Somos mejores que ellos.

Serge: Creo que el amor de esta haciendo delirar. Es verdad que somos fuertes pero no tanto como para vencer a una flota que nos triplica en número en menos de tres horas y que solo hallamos tenido unas cuantas bajas.

Allen llega de improviso: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no avanzamos?

Serge: En un momento se los termino de explicar. Esperemos a que lleguen los demás. – Refiriéndose solo a Van. – Tu no te vallas a ir, que si lo haces ten por seguro que no tendrás otra oportunidad para verla a ella de nuevo.

Van se quedo refunfuñando...

Paso una hora para que todos los lideres se reunieran en una sola sala. La mayoria estaba extrañado por la acción tomada por el estratega de Fanelia. Varios pensaron que en el último minuto se acobardo. No dijeron nada sobre esto hasta la reunión.

Serge: Muy buenas tardes. Se perfectamente que mi acción los ha tomado por sorpresa.

Los murmullos se hicieron escuchar.

Serge: Se que varios han pensado que me he acobardado en el último minuto, justo antes que tomáramos la ciudad de Zaibach. Sin embargo les aseguro que si íbamos directo a la ciudad sufriríamos una emboscada y Zaibach fácilmente nos hubiera vencido.

Rey de Armania con sarcasmo en sus palabras: Díganos como ha deducido la táctica del enemigo.

Serge: Sencillo su majestad. Zaibach ha puesto a sus peores hombres al frente o como podríamos decir a la carne de cañón. Por lo poco que he averiguado solo hemos peleado con humanos y unas cuantas bestias, caídos ninguno. No le parece extraño.

Galo: Es obvio que sus mejores hombres los pongan resguardando la ciudad.

Serge: Y no avanzaran hasta ver que hemos salido del paso.

Van que estaba súper asado: ¿Qué planeas hacer? Esperar días de días hasta que el enemigo venga al paso. Si hacemos esto pasaran semanas o hasta meses.

Serge: Ese plan no nos vendría del todo mal. – A Van ya se iba a salir la iracundia de Aquiles. – Pero no estamos para perder el tiempo. A nadie le conviene ¿Verdad?

Dryden: Las transacciones comerciales se han visto sumamente perjudiciales con esta guerra. Es probable que halla un déficit económico.

Chid: ¿Qué es lo que planea? Señor Vertil.

Serge: Algo sencillo. Primero todos los hombres que iban avanzar hasta la ciudad lo harán hoy en la noche. Sigilosamente por supuesto.

Rey de Uras: Es lógico que esperen un ataque nocturno.

Serge: Si. Sin embargo. Mientras nuestros muy avezados y valientes hombres se infiltran en Zaibach. Nosotros festejaremos a lo grande.

Rey de Crecia: Usted a perdido el juicio o que.

Serge: Mire, si ven que nosotros festejamos, ellos bajaran la guardia por que no se les ocurrirá que vallamos atacar. Comprende.

Estratega de Useraf: Ellos aprovecharan nuestro estado etílico para atacar al amanecer.

Serge: ¿Quién le ha dicho que vamos a festejar con bebidas alcohólicas? – Todos calladitos.

Guilbert: Si vinieran a investigar. Verán que tomamos botellas de vino pero no vino necesariamente. Llenaremos las botellas vacías con agua, por supuesta las que tengan un color oscuro. Les dirán a sus hombres que finjan estar borrachos y canten canciones de victoria. Pero que ninguno se le ocurra beber vino, o cualquier clase de trago que los induzca a un estado de letargo. Por que sino tendrá un severo castigo.

Galo: Brillante estrategia.

Serge: Hay alguna objeción en que utilicemos esta táctica.

Dryden: Por lo visto ninguna.

Chid: Hay que ponernos manos a la obra tenemos una larga tarde.

Pasaron las horas y todos los hombres se encontraban muy atareados iban de aquí halla llevando botellas de vino. Por otro lado las cocinas no dejaban de funcionar preparando una serie de alimentos para el ejercito aliado también se prendieron fogatas y los animales que trajeron consigo los llevaron a pastear o les permitieron ir a cazar su alimento.

En cambio los que iban a infiltrase en Zaibach preparaban sus Gymelefs y los mecánicos de Hispanos hacían los últimos preparativos. Implementando una serie de mecanismos que les serian muy útiles a la hora de pelear en la noche y movilizare en ella sin ser descubiertos por el enemigo. La mayoría estaba de acuerdo con este implemento, el único inconveniente que tenía es que hacia más lento al guymelef.

Van: No pienso ponerme eso. Si me hace más lento.

Uno de los mecánicos de Hispano: Por favor su majestad úselo. Le será útil.

Van: Me hará mucho más lento, además que cuando me mueva las huellas de Escaflowne se notaran además que el sonido que se emite tampoco desaparecerá.

Serge: Sigues de malas.

El mecánico: Por favor convenza a su majestad para que use el manto de invisibilidad.

Serge: Estás loco o que. Si no usas el manto nos descubrirán de inmediato y adiós plan.

Van: Has escuchado todos los inconvenientes que me traerá.

Serge: Los conozco. Pero no queda de otra. O si prefieres enviaremos a otro en tu lugar.

Van: ¿Qué? Primer lugar yo soy tu rey.

Serge: Es verdad que usted es mi Rey y estoy a su servicio y también soy tu estratega y amigo. Crees que pienso arriesgar tu vida por un simple capricho. Además piensa que pasaría si llegases a morir antes de salvar a Hitomi. Sería el fin de todo, incluso el de Gaea.

Van: Pareces peor que Doña Petronia y los consejeros juntos cuando me dan un sermón.

Serge: Usaras la capa.

Van: Que me queda. Pero me la quitare apenas llegue al Tártaro.

Mecánico: Si lo hace perderá la función de volar.

Van: Genial.

Serge: Amargado no protestes y úsala.

Van: Lo haré solo por salvar a Hitomi.

Serge: Bien. Por cierto cuando acaben con la mayoría de los que están dentro la ciudad. Lancen esto. – Le da una bombarda. – Nosotros iremos de inmediato apoyarlos.

Van: Lo saben los demás.

Serge: Si, mas o menos tienen unas tres a cuatro horas para acabarlos. También si necesitan ayuda y ven que no pueden contra ellos también mándenla. Iremos lo más rápido posible. Actúen cautelosamente.

Serena: Por favor Io, déjame ir en tu lugar.

Io: No puedo. Estaría desobedeciendo una orden de sus majestades.

Serena: Por lo menos ayúdeme a infiltrarme con ustedes. Se que podría serles de mucha utilidad.

Io: Comprenda que si le sucediera algo, soy hombre muerto.

Serena: Mi hermano no se enteraría.

Io: El señor Allen no es el que me preocupa. Sino Inu, él si me hace puré.

Serena con rubor en sus mejillas: Inu no tendría por que hacerle algún daño.

Io ríe: Se perfectamente que ambos están enamorados y que si usted pretende ir al Tártaro es para liberarlo a él. ¿ Es verdad lo que digo?

Serena: ...

Io: Su silencio la delata. Y sé que a Inu no le agradaría que usted ponga su vida en riesgo por él.

Serena: Pero es que si él me llegara a necesitar... Además si él se llegara transformar yo podría ser útil.

Io: Él te contó de su transformación. Supongo que también la solución y lo que le provoca ese estado.

Serena: Cuando se encuentra en peligro o le inyectan sangre de Fortuna.

Io: No te ha dicho que también es cuando está molesto. Eso nos sucede a todos los ryujins sin excepción. Por eso la tonalidad de nuestros ojos no es fija. El tono carmesí en los ojos es que estamos realmente molestos, y en los que tienen ese tono de ojos por nacimiento su mirada se vuelve más brillante lo habrá notado en rey de Fanelia.

Serena: Si. Pero que tiene que ver esto conmigo.

Io: Si a usted le llegase a suceder algo tenga por seguro que no hay nadie que pueda detener a Inu. Salvo la muerte. Se arriesgaría aun así.

Serena: Se cuidarme sola. Y no pienso abandonar a Inu.

Io: Diga lo que diga usted ira.

Serena: Si, no me importa si es por mi cuenta.

Io: Bien la ayudare. Prométame que no se va separa de mi y no intercambie palabra alguna con los demás por que si no se darán cuenta que es la hermana del señor Schezar.

Serena: Gracias Io.

En el Tártaro

Uno de los vasallas de Garland: Mi Lord, todo esta listo. Al dragón lo hemos incomparado exitosamente al Lacius.

Garland: Muy bien. Dime como ha ido la batalla. ¿Va como lo esperábamos? Mi Lord.

Vasallo: Más o menos mi Lord. Aun no han avanzado a la ciudad pero esperamos a que lo hagan en la noche.

Garland: mmm... No hay otro novedad. Todo sigue en orden.

Vasallo: Si mi Lord. Todo continua en orden.

Garland: Perfecto. Que nadie me moleste, a menos que sea un suceso de suma importancia, que tenga que ver con el dragón o con mi Suley. De acuerdo.

Vasallo: Si mi Lord. ¿Va a salir?

Garland con mirada fría: No te interesa.

Vasallo: Lo siento mi Lord.

Garland: Retírate.

Su vasallo hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Pasaba el tiempo y hasta ahora no encontraban señal alguna sobre la salida o él paradero de Garland. Por más que torturaron a varios de sus oponentes ninguno hablo, prefirieron la muerte y Cronos gustosamente los complació. Además que en su camino aparecieron una serie de bestias, espeluznantes. Ejemplos arañas gigantescas, basiliscos, toros descomunales, seres alados o insectos con cruce de reptiles. Que resultaban asquerosos.

Hitomi, Cronos, Su madre Gaea y a varios de los titanes que liberaron. Aunque quizás lo más extraño de todo es que sus oponentes o eran tan fuertes como se suponía debían ser. Cronos concluyo que lo más probable es que en este momento toda la atención de Garland estaría en la guerra y no en vigilar a Hitomi por que de seguro no se le ocurrió que ella lograría escapar de la prisión.

Siguieron avanzando y derrotando a todo ser que se les interponía en el camino.

Pronto llegaron a la cercanía de una cueva que lucía iluminada, además de tener caracteres extraños que en su vida había visto Hitomi. Cronos se detuvo a leerla y los más titanes que los acompañaban, todos se tensaron conforme leían la inscripción.

Epimeteo (si no me equivoco era uno de los Titanes): Lo siento Cronos, pero hasta aquí te acompañamos.

Cronos en tono molesto: Váyanse. Regresen. Esto lo terminaremos nosotros.

Hitomi: ¿Por qué se escapan? ¿Quédense? Acaso no desean la libertad.

Cronos: Déjalos ir.

Epimeteo: Cronos, nos retiramos.

Gaea: Me quedare contigo hijo.

Cronos: Madre se que has de tener asuntos pendientes, pero si tu vida acaba la de Gaea y la Tierra terminara. Trata de encontrar la salida con Fortuna.

Hitomi: Cronos... No pienso irme y dejarte aquí.

Cronos: Fortuna, es mejor que encuentres tu misma la salida.

Hitomi: No lo haré.

Cronos imperativo: Fortuna he dicho que te vallas.

Gaea: Hija hazle caso... Es por tu bien.

Hitomi: He dicho que no lo haré y no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Cronos: Tu vida correrá peligro. Eso no te importa.

Hitomi: Se cuidarme bien.

Cronos: No te importa perder todo lo que has logrado hasta este momento. Pienso que ahora no es solo tu vida la que corre peligro sino también.

Una voz: Que linda reunión tenemos aquí. ¿No pensaron invitarme? O tal vez han venido a buscarme.

**Notas de autora**: Antes que nada mil veces sorry por la demora... Comprendan toy en la pre... Y no tengo tempo además de sumarle que debo ayudar a mi bro con unos asuntos... Y si le sumamos falta inspiración, al principio avance siete paginas, pero me di cuenta que era muxo relleno, y lo borre todo... a empezar de cero. Ahora si he escribo es por que hoy he faltado a la pre, toy con gripe así que si encuentran alguna incoherencia no se preocupen es por la fiebre... No toy tan rallada. Bueno ya voy dos veces que me cogido la gripe mientras hice este capi... En verdad se suponía que este iba a ser él último, por lo cual tendría una extensión de por lo menos 20 o 23 pag... Pero como ya voy como casi un mes de retraso... Y no he revisado mi correo hace tempo de paso actualiso...

Info sobre el siguiente capi mmm Va a ver unas cuantas peleitas, Van se reencuentra con Hitomi... Y supongo que ya será el final... Si por fin se desharán de mi... Esta lacrita de escritora.

Ahora con los reviews:

Elkasoapy: Antes que nada gracias por tu review... Y mil disculpas por la demora. Es verdad ya es hora que venga el dichoso final y no más relleno... Como dije antes se suponía que este es el último pero como no lo he terminado... Y como que ya me demore muxo, muxo... Espero que te guste este capi. Bye.

BBKid

Gabita: Antes que nada gracias por tu review y mil disculpas por la demora. Oe que pena que tu señora madre se halla enfermado... Y más o menos me imagino como la has de haber pasado por que hace un año pase por situación similar en la cual mi mamí se puso muy mal pero todo salio bien.

Gracios por tus palabras de animo por lo de que no ingrese a la univ... Bueno luego me entere que hubo trafa... Pero que importa. Por cierto yo soy de Lima- Perú y pienso estudiar arquitectura... ya te has de imaginar por q Hitomi es arquitecta...jijijiji... Pero bueno esta experiencia en la pre me ha servido mucho, he aprendido cosas que no sabia, las vidas secretas de unos escritores que tenían su doble vida y salieron de closet...Aparte que he hecho varios amigos...

Bueno ya me despido bye, cuidate muxo..

BBKid.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 29: Batalla Final(Parte 2)**

Capitulo anterior

Una voz: Que linda reunión tenemos aquí. ¿No pensaron invitarme? O tal vez han venido a buscarme.

Cronos: Rea, por lo visto el Tártaro te ha sentado de maravilla.

Rea: ¿Qué chistosito eres querido?

Cronos: En verdad luces maravillosa.

Hitomi con cara de, what it this? Ve a Rea, una mujer despampanante en todos los sentidos, lucia una preciosa cabellera del color del fuego y unos ojos celestes, parecían dos témpanos de hielo y no hablemos de su figura que daba más que envidia. (Si la maldita tenía las medidas 50,90, 60... Desgraciada, yo ya quisiera tener esas medidas ) Cualquiera a su lado se sentía menos. Mente de Hitomi " En verdad esa mujer es muy bella, maldita"

Rea: Que halagador, estás igual que hace muchos años.- después posó su mirada en la de Gaea, fingiendo compasión. – OH mi señora, veo que usted no la han tratado como han debido. Usted la madre de los Titanes la tan poderosa Gaea.

Gaea: No necesito tu lastima, traidora.

Rea: ¿Traidora yo? A la que le vendría ese titulo es a Fortuna.

Hitomi con el seño fruncido iba a protestar: No

Rea se adelanta: Amiga, hasta ahora no entiendo ¿Cómo te involucraste con un vulgar humano y lo peor que lo trajeras a Diserot?

Hitomi: Respóndeme tu primero. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a los que te rodean?

Cronos intervine: Rea si mal no recuerdo, nosotros tenemos nietos semi dioses. Por lo tanto nuestros hijos ¿Serian unos traidores?

Rea molesta: En tal caso el gusto por esos lo sacaron de ti. ¿No entiendo que tienen de maravilloso esos seres inferiores?

Cronos pensativo: mmmm... Ellos tienen atributos que tu careces querida, Quizá por ese motivo en cierta cantidad de ocasiones me refugie en brazos que no eran los tuyos... Fue tan placentero...

Rea parecía lobo rabioso, intento controlarse.: Por tal motivo has dejado una serie de bastardos regados por el mundo.

Cronos: Bastardos que se han portado mejor que nuestros hijos, queridita... Dejemos de lado mi vida extramatrimonial y mejor dinos ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Rea: Ten por seguro que por tu amor no es... – Repentinamente emite una honda de choque dirigida a Cronos, que lo lanza contra la pared.

Cronos: Eso dolió...

Gaea: Desgraciada, vas a ver...

Rea: Usted no es rival para mi, anciana.- Emite otra honda de choque y la manda también contra la pared.

Cronos: Madre. – Intenta levantarse pero unas cadenas cobran vida y lo encadenan a él y Gaea.

Cronos: Rea, ¿Qué es esto?

Rea riendo: Un pequeño regalito.

Hitomi que también iba a ser encadenada, al igual que Rea envía una honda a las cadenas despojándoles de la vida temporal: Rea, no entiendo. Acaso tu no decías amar a Cronos. Esa no fue tu principal motivación.

Rea Avanza en dirección a Hitomi: ¿Tu quién eres para reprochar mis acciones? Se me olvidaba. Tu eres la pobre mártir. – Haciendo gestos de sufrimiento. – que risa me das.

Hitomi: Que pena me das tu. Te crees perfecta y eres tan imperfecta como cualquiera.

Rea: ¿Imperfecta? He logrado más cosas que tu.

Hitomi: Tal vez. Sin embargo estoy segura que la felicidad ni el amor.

Rea: Cállate. Ahora acabare contigo o mejor que tal si te quito ese pequeño ser. ¿Qué opinas?

Hitomi la amenazo: Ni te atrevas.

Rea: Quieres ver que si me atrevo. – Se lanza contra ella.

En Zaibach la batalla ya había dado inicio hace un par de horas, el ejercito aliado había ingresado exitosamente a la ciudad y acabaron con la mayoría del ejercito principal. Mandaron la señal para que las demás tropas ingresaran a la ciudad y acabaron con lo demás. Mientras un grupo de ellos ingresaría al Tártaro a rescatar a sus compañeros y acabar con el enemigo.

En la puerta se encontraron con una fuerte defensa encabezada principalmente por caídos y bestias. Todos peleaban no paraba, parecía que no iba tener fin, lo que quizás más dificultaba eran los cuerpos de los muertos o los heridos de ambos bandos. Y por más que avanzaban no se acercaban a la puerta.

Van: Sigan, no se detengan.

Uno de los caídos: Escaflowne, acabare contigo...

Van: No me hagas reír. – Después de varias estocadas acabo con él. – Los que ingresaran síganme.

Después de luchar con varios, logro hacer un pequeño camino temporal entre la multitud, detrás iban sus camaradas. Cinco Gymelefs más. Después de empujar todos las puertas ( Me refiero a todos los del grupo no solo ellos cinco) Una pequeña rendija se abrió donde con un poco de dificultad ingresaron al Tártaro. Ahí otro grupo de bestias los esperaba.

Io bromeando: Que grata bienvenida nos han preparado.

Leo: No hay duda que nos adoran.

Van: Al ataque.

Continuo la lucha por todo el camino, los monstruos no dejaban de salir ni tampoco los caídos, era como si ellos les enseñaran el camino que debían seguir en aquel laberinto de pasadizos.

Io: Si continuamos así pronto nos quedaremos sin energías.

Van: No hay otra forma. Debemos seguir.- mente " Hitomi pronto iré por ti"

Pronto llegaron a una separación que se dividía en cinco caminos ¿Cuál de todos debía tomar. No les dio mucho tiempo para pensar, aparecieron Gymelefs negros de las cinco direcciones. A cada uno le tocaba un enemigo. Y está vez para variar estos no eran débiles como los anteriores fueron unos adversarios de temer. Aunque Van en poco tiempo acabo con el suyo intento ayudar a los demás.

Leo: Continué su majestad, Nosotros lo alcanzaremos luego.

Van: ¿Seguros?

Io: Hágalo..

Van: Está bien. – Tomo el camino del centro, siguió por varios minutos sin hallarse con algún adversario, pronto vio la salida a ese laberinto, uno luz brillante lo indicaba.

Van: Espero que este ahí Hitomi.

Estuvo muy equivocado al pensar eso por que apenas atravesó aquella luz se encontraba en medio de la arena de un coliseo, y la entrada se cerro de improviso.

Van: ¿Dónde estoy?

Una voz: Valla Alain, por lo visto caíste en mi trampa.

Van: Tu debes ser Garland... Dime ¿Dónde esta Hitomi?

Garland: No te preocupes ella se encuentra muy bien.

Van: Más te vale que no le hallas tocado ni un pelo.

Garland: En este momento deberías preocuparte, por tu seguridad, Alain.

Van: Mi nombre es Van Fanel.

Garland: El nombre es lo de menos... – Presiono un botón. Y una compuerta se abrió. Un guymelef semejante a Escaflowne salió de las sombras.

Van: Tan cobarde eres que tienes que enviar a otra hacer tu trabajo sucio.

Garland: Di lo que quieras. Lo único que importa es que este será tu fin y lo más gracioso de todo es que el que te dará muerte va ser tu propio hijo.

Van: Hijo estas loco o. – Van esquiva uno de los golpes del guymelef negro que da contra el piso dejando un profundo hueco en el suelo. – No se de que hablas. Yo no – El guymelef negro sigue intentando golpear a Van que continua esquivándolos. – Tengo hijos.

Garland: Siéntete ofendido. Es una lastima que tu padre no te recuerda. Acaba con él.

Van: No hay duda que estas loco Garland.

El guymelef negro se detiene en seco y saca una prominente espada.

Van: Maldición. Tendré que acabar con él. – Una voz dentro de él. "No lo hagas, El dice la verdad". Van se desconcierta al oír esa voz y es lastimado en el brazo.

Garland: Que sucede Alain, te vas a dejar vencer por tu hijo.

Una serie de imágenes pasan a gran velocidad en su cabeza entre ellas las de esa mujer en cinta... – No era Hitomi, era Suley...

El guymelef iba darle otra estocada a Van., él logra esquivarlo con dificultad: Detente Garland te está utilizando...

Garland: Por más que le hables él no se detendrá...

Puck: Que fuerte son estos, no nos dejan avanzar.

Leo: Lo peor es que han venido más.

Alestio: No resistiremos por mucho.

Io: Sigan, no podemos defraudar a su majestad.

Leo: Tienes toda la razón, por algo somos guerreros dragones.

Alestio: No fueron en balde todos los años de arduo entrenamiento.

Io: Se pega más al guymelef que permanecía en silencio, susurrándole: En un momento yo los distraere y tu continuaras, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Guymelef silencioso: Lo haré.

Io: Miren, basuras, no pueden contra mi. – Empezó a correr. Sus enemigos se enfurecieron y fueron contra Io. El guymelef silencioso aprovecho esto y continuo.- Quiso volver pero...

Io: Sigue adelante, recuerda por que viniste.

Van: Detente... Por favor.- Por que le dijera lo que le dijera el su contrincante no dejaba de contraatacar.

Garland: Acaba con él de una buena vez, obedece a tu amo y señor... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Una voz a lo lejos: Detente Lenus. – Un guymelef salto desde lo alto del coliseo para caer en la arena.

Van reconoció la voz: Serena ¿Qué haces aquí?

El guymelef negro dejo de atacar a Van y fue contra el guymelef de Serena.

Serena: Por favor Lenus detente, no continúes con esto.

Garland: Digas lo que digas el no se detendrá.

En tanto a Van se le hizo una mezcolanza. No entendía. ¿Cómo que Lenus era el hijo de Suley y Alain? Además de ¿Qué le paso? Ya no era ese chico agradable... De una cosa estaba seguro, Garland tuvo que ver en el asunto.

Van: Garland, ¿Qué le hiciste?

Garland: Ese asunto no es tu incumbencia... Diviértete... – Se va Garland, por uno de los pasadizos.

Van: Ah tu no te me escapas...- Van intento ir tras él pero Inu se interpuso en su camino. Teniendo que esquivar unos golpes.

Serena se interpuso entre dos: Lenus no nos ataques... Detente por favor.- Inu hizo caso omiso a los pedidos de Serena oprimiendo mayor fuerza en su ataque. Serena no iba resistir teniendo que intervenir Van, enviando lejos a Inu.

Van: Serena te dije que no tendría tiempo para estar velando por tu seguridad...- "Si continuo así las posibilidades de encontrar a Hitomi se reducen. Pero tampoco puede dejar sola a Serena"- Mente de Van.

Serena: Yo no le pedí que me protegiera... Usted en lo único que debe concentrarse en ir por Hitomi.

Inu se levanta y se lanza contra Van. Él soporta el ataque..."¿Qué hago?" pensó.

Serena: Lenus si tanto es tu deseo de pelear yo seré tu oponente.

Van sorprendido, intento persuadirla: Serena, no lo hagas... Yo lo distraeré y ve tu por Hitomi.

Serena: No. Yo soy la única que puede calmar la ira del dragón.

Van se dio cuenta que por más que dijera lo dijera ella no se movería por nada... Le recordaba a alguien..: Esta bien...

Van aprovecho la lucha entre estos dos y fue alcanzar a Garland. Avanzo por una serie de pasillos que lo llevaron a un inmenso bosque, podía ver el cielo... Era como el de la Luna Fantasma...(No se veía a la Tierra) Con la única diferencia que la Luna en el cielo era de un rojizo sangre.

Van:¿Dónde estoy?

La voz de Garland resonó a lo lejos: Estas en el bosque de los lamentos... Crees ser capaz de salir de allí.

Van con el aliento agitado por ir lo más rápido que podía con Escaflowne: Lo haré. Ten por seguro que lo haré.

Van cierra los ojos y se concentra, ve como si tuviera un péndulo enfrente suyo que se mueve de un lado a otro buscando la salida a ese laberinto lleno de ilusiones ópticas. Ve una serie de pasadizos, y avanza como si el péndulo fueron sus ojos. Camina por varios minutos hasta que una luz brillante le indica que esa es la salida...

Se detiene de improviso al ver que llego a la orilla de un barranco. "No podía ser" Se abría equivocado" Mira a ambos lados y distingue una melena grisáceo que escapa por un angosto camino... " ¿Qué debo hacer?" Se pregunto. No podía ir con Escaflowne, no quedándole otra opción que dejar a su preciado guymelef.

Avanza por la angosta orilla con mucho cuidado de caer de ella, Probablemente no moriría, podrirá extender sus alas y salvarse sin problemas pero se retrasaría y perdería de vista a Garland que se alejaba presuroso de él.

Mientras tanto con Inu y Serena las cosas iban de mal en peor, por más que le hablaba o lo llamara por su nombre Inu no reaccionaba seguía sumido en ese estada de descontrol total. Poco a poco las esperanzas de Serena de volver a tener de nuevo al Inu que con sus actitudes en ciertas ocasiones hostiles y en otras que la desconcertaban en especial ese beso que le dio cuando se despidieron... Tal vez nunca más volvería a sentir sus labios...

La lucha no cesaba y las energías de ella se agotaban cada vez más, pronto seria su fin, es lo más factible...

Su pelea es interrumpida por una guymelef negro, por un guymelef de Zaibach...

Guymelef: Maldito en esta ocasión no me llevare el triunfo de haber ganado esta guerra pero al menos tendré el gozo de acabar contigo. Yo él comandante Adelfos te dará fin - Se dirigió Directamente a Inu.

Inu se defiende y ataca con gran vivacidad no le importa quien sea su oponente o que motivas tenga este contra él, Inu lo único que deseaba era matar, ver la sangre correr por el piso de su victima. Luego de terminar con este acabaría con la chica... Seria fácil. Pensó él.

Adelfos: Por lo visto funciono de maravilla el experimento de Garland. No tienes conciencia de tus actos. Esto es fantástico... Podría hacer o decir una serie de aberraciones sobre tu amada Serena Schezar y a ti no te importaría ni un bledo... Jajajajajajajajaja...Aunque no trae tan satisfacción. Como deseo ver tu cara de desesperación pidiendo que no te mate. Pero en tu estado eso es imposible. Tendré que conformarme con matarte.

Las primera palabras de Inu: Solo pelea desgraciado... Yo quiero ver tu sangre correr por el suelo... Sangre. Sangre. Tu sangre.- Tenía voz de loco.

Adelfos sintió un poco de miedo al oír aquellas palabras pero no dejo de pelear: Yo seré el que acabe contigo y sabes que es lo primero que haré.

Inu: Te degollare, te destajare, te sacare las tripas y tu sangre correrá por el piso.

Adelfos titubeo, sin embargo no se dejo intimidar y continuo: Iré por ella, la robare y haré con ella las peores vejaciones que ni te imaginas.

Inu: Te descuartizare y sacare cada órgano de tu cuerpo y lo único quedara de tu existencia en este mundo será una masa deforme de carne y sangre.

Serena oyó con perplejidad las palabras de Inu, era seguro que no estaba en sus cabales. O talvez si... Debía dejar que el acabe con Adelfos y de paso se deshacía de un gran estorbo en su vida o impedía tremendo homicidio. "¿Que hacer?" Se pregunto. Dejar que acabe salvajemente con Adelfos o su integridad y valor moral impediría tal crimen... Se estaba demorando mucho en pensar. ¿Gusto o integridad? Al pensar esto no se fijo en como iba la pelea.

Ambos iban muy parejos, Inu deseaba ver sangre y Adelfos no quería morir y deseaba matar con sus propias manos a Inu pero si esto continuaba así sus deseos se verían truncados por la muerte. Debía pensar en un plan, percatándose del otro guymelef. Aprovecho el descuido de este guymelef y lo tomo como una especie de escudo humano.

Serena grita: SUÉLTEME, SUÉLTEME.

Adelfos: Serena Schezar, es un lastima pero tendrás que morir. – Adelfos le clava la espada. Un grito aterrador estremece el coliseo.

Serena gritando: LENUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todo parece detenerse en el tiempo lo único que se escucha es el eco del grito que resuena por todos lados. Inu se queda estático parece estar en estado de shock. Adelfos aprovecha, suelta cuerpo de Serena y se mueve a gran velocidad. Sin embargo no me espera el movimiento de su oponente, fue rápido y limpio.

Adelfos aun de pie: Maldito me la vas a pagar...- Cae al suelo y un charco de sangre surge a su alrededor... Había muerto.

Serena que aun permanecía en el suelo vio todo y unas lagrimas cae por su rostro. Lo había perdido para siempre. Vio como el guymelef se aproximaba ella lentamente. Seguro él le daría el golpe de gracia, siendo el fin para ella y probablemente el de él llegaría pronto... Recordando las palabras que dijo Misha:

Flash back

Fue ese día en que Zaibach ataco el valle. Apsara aviado sido asesinada frente los ojos de Inu y este no pudo soportar el dolor, despertando el dragón que permanecía dormido en su interior.

Ela llego al lugar donde Inu peleaba ferozmente contra cualquiera que se pusiera enfrente, y fue Misha quien le dijo como terminaría Inu si continua en ese estado.

Misha: lamentablemente nadie podrá detenerlo, él luchara hasta que su conciencia no pueda soportar el peso de las muertes y morirá.

Fin de Flash back

Serena con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban: Lo siento Lenus. – Cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

Serena. Por favor sobrevive-

Serena pensó que esa fue producto de su imaginación, no cabía duda que su muerte estaba cerca y sufría alucinaciones.

Serena respóndeme.-

Sintió como abrían la compuerta del guymelef, intento abrir los ojos pero no podía se sentía tan cansada.

Serena, no me dejes. – Esa persona estaba angustiada. Sería él de verdad sería él.

La levantaron, aun podía sentir su ropa húmeda, era un liquido cálido. Sangre.

Serena, reacciona, soy Inu... -Escucho En un leve susurro- Esta perdiendo mucha sangre, debo sacarla de aquí...- No supo más de lo sucedido. Callo en la profunda oscuridad de un abismo... La muerte posiblemente... Vio una serie de recuerdos que pasaron a gran velocidad dentro de su cabezo, unos eran espantosos, su niñez en Zaibach y a la vez recordó a Jajuka... Parecía una especia de película hasta que se detuvo en un punto, la fiesta de disfraces en Asturia y lo vio, ahí estaba él con una traje de duende, él chocaba con ella y al final quedo como embobado diciéndole unas palabras que en ese momento la dejaron desconcertada

Su infinita belleza. – Era él, había sido Inu.

"¿Por qué tenía que acabar tan pronto?"

En otro lugar

A Van solo lo separaban unos cuantos de Garland pronto lo alcanzaría y lo obligaría a llevarlo donde Hitomi...

Por otro parte la pelea entre Rea y Hitomi continuaba. Ambas utilizaban armas para defenderse y atacar a su oponente. Rea tomo una lanza, estaba echa a base de metal y la parte de la punta se dividía en tres puntas apiladas.( Si alguna a jugado final fantasy9 debe recordar la lanza que usaba una ratona, es esa) Rea sabia manejarla bastante bien si tenemos en cuenta que concentraba gran parte de su poder en la punta enviándole rayos eléctricos a Hitomi que los esquiva con mucha dificultad.

Por su parte Hitomi escogió como arma una katana, una espada samurai ( Digamos que Hitomi en el mes que estuvo separada de Van tomo clases de kendo y recibió unas clases extras por parte de Van) La funda de la espada le sirvió como una especie de escudo que la protegió de varios ataques de Rea... Por su parte Hitomi no tenía la misma habilidad de Rea de concentrar su energía en el arma que utilizaba. Aunque si podía enviarle ataques directos.

La pelea se encontraba muy reñida, en unas ocasiones Rea iba ganando y estaba muy cerca de terminar con Hitomi y en otras era Hitomi la que estuvo apunto de conseguir la victoria. Objetos y una serie de armas volaron por los aires, un ejemplo de ellos serian las dagas que uso Rea, que desgarraron el vestido de Hitomi.

De la nada un grito hace perder la concentración de Hitomi cayendo al suelo, por poco un rayo le cae. solo unos cuantos centímetros la separaban del punto de impacto.

"HITOMI"

"SULEY"

Se trataba de Van y Garland. Van salto desde lo alto de la escalera y se enfrento a Rea.

Van: No le vas hacer daña a Hitomi.

Rea se ríe: Miren que tenemos aquí... Al tan inoportuno Escaflowne...

Van no se movió de su posición.

Hitomi se incorporo: Van no te metas este es un problema que tengo que arreglarlo yo. Lo hizo a u lado con una mano.

Van le sujeta el brazo: No lo permitiré. Mi deber es protegerte.

Hitomi: Te he dicho que no te metas. Van.

Rea: Ya la escuchaste. No te metas.

Hitomi: Continuemos... - Ambas mujeres continuaron luchando arduamente.

Van se sentía como un perfecto inútil... Él todo emocionado vino por Hitomi y ello le decía que no se metiera que este era su problema no él suyo: Por gusto vine.

Ella no va poder sola contra Rea.-

Esa mujer es muy poderosa-

Van recién se percata de Cronos y Gaea, pero como el no sabía, mejor dicho no recordaba quienes eran pregunto: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Gaea: Yo soy Gaea... y él.

Cronos: Un viejo amigo de tu mujer.

A Van no le cayo muy bien Cronos. Lo sentía como una amenaza pero este decir ser un amigo de Hitomi. : ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Cronos: Unos problemas que tuvimos hace muchos años. Pero eso no importa en este momento. Creo que ahora lo importante seria destruir la maquina de Garland.

Van: Si.. Aunque no sé donde está.- Van con su espada intenta romper las cadenas que tenían Gaea y Cronos. Estás parecían tener vida y trataron de atacar a Van. Van las corta: De que estaban hechas esas cadenas.

Cronos: De una aleación bastante resistente... Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. Debes saber que los dos pilares principales los tenemos frente a nuestros ojos.

Van: Explícate mejor.

Gaea: Se refiere a Garland y Rea.

Van: ¿Rea? ¿Quién es esa?

Cronos: La que esta peleando con Fortuna.

Van: AH... Eso quiere decir que debemos acabar con ambos.

Gaea: No.

Van:¿?

Cronos: Si Garland muere, la maquina se activara y la única forma de detenerla seria con el fin del ente que creo la maquina, es decir Rea. Pero no debemos llegar a un punto tan critico.

Van: Lo que tratas de decirme es que...

Garland se enfrenta a Rea: Ese no fue trato al que acordamos.

Van se percata que Hitomi esta en el suelo y con un brazo lastimado.:Hitomi.- Corre en dirección a ella.

Rea: Cállate viejo imbécil.- Envía una de sus famosas ondas de choque contra Garland, que cae por las escaleras.

Garland: Usted dijo que no le haría daño, que él único que pagaría todas sus culpas sería Alain.

Van: "Que consuelo" Se dijo para si mismo.

Hitomi : Van.

Van: Hitomi, no te esfuerces más. Yo terminare esto y de ahí volveremos a Fanelia.

Rea: Ya me has fastidiado lo suficiente viejo inútil...

Rea envía una lanza contra Garland, después de todo él fue un simple títere para lograr concretar sus planes y tener a Fortuna frente suyo y poderla matar con sus propias manos.

Robespierre que justo llegaba ve como Rea manda la lanza. Él corre y trata de interponerse en el camina de ella pero es demasiado tarde, la lanza se incrusta en el pecho de Garland, la sangre sale a borbotones y el pobre de Robespierre llora de impotencia se acerca a su maestro que fue su gran amor imposible...Ahora que seria de el sin su Lord. ó.ò, snif,snif,snif.

Robespierrre con lagrimitas: Mi Lord, lo siento, si hubiese llegado a tiempo usted, usted, usted, usted, no estaría en este estado.

Garland abrió los ojos y escupiendo un poquito de sangre: Robespierre, no te...cof, cof,cof. preocupes ahora por fin podré, cof, cof, cof, descansar en paz.

Robespierre: No me deje mi Lord.. Yo a usted lo amo.

Garland: Robespierre fuiste mi mejor aprendiz, me seguiste incluso, cof,cof,cof, al mismo infierno para estar a mi cof,cof,cof. Lado... telo agradezco. – Su ojos se cerraron y ya no volvieron abrirse. Garland había muerto. Que ironía de nuevo volvía a ser utilizado y esta vez le costo la vida.

Robespierre: MI LORDDDDDDDDDDDD...- Grito amargamente el pobre de Robespierre... – Juro que vengare su muerte.- Dejo el cuerpo de su Lord en el suelo y se puso de pie... – Maldita vieja zorra. Como pudiste... Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer.- Desenterró la lanza del pecho de su maestro (Garland Fue su maestro) Y fue directo en dirección de Rea.

Rea toda linda le envió una serie de piedras afiladas en la punta para que acabaran con ese. Pero ese ataque no detuvo a Robespierre sino que continuo hasta hacerle una pequeña herida en el rostro. Cayendo al suelo muerto y desangrado con una serie de heridas en su cuerpo y sus palabras fueron: Lo vengue maestro.

(No sé por que esa escena me recuerda a la de la peli 300)

Todos se quedan estupefactos ante esa escena tan horrorosa.

Hitomi furiosa: ¿Cómo pudiste hacerles eso? Eran tus...

Rea: Mis títeres... No me digas ahora te importa ese vejestorio y su patético ayudante...- Con su mano se limpio el poco de sangre que broto de la herida.

Cronos: Y dices que ella es un traidora, mírate...

Rea: Cállate... – Lanza una honda de choque en dirección a Cronos.

Está vez Cronos de un solo ataque la parte en dos que impactan en la paredes.

Rea: ¿Cómo te liberaste Cronos?

Van con cara de, What?:¿El es Cronos?

Hitomi: Si... ¿Por qué?

Van: Es el Cronos que intento hacerte cosas muy feas.

Hitomi: Todo fue un malentendido Van... Él es mi amigo.

Van No sabia en quien confiar.

Rea: No me digas que no sabias que él era mi querido esposo Cronos.

Un ruido extraño invadió el lugar, eran de engranajes moviéndose. Van y Hitomi no entendían lo que sucedía. Rea se empezó a reír como maniaca y comenzó a repetir: Ah comenzado, ah comenzado. (la pobre esta sufriendo de trastornos mentales...)

Del Tártaro, mejor dicho de la ciudad de Zaibach una luz brillante empezó a emanar. Se volvía a repetir la misma situación de hace seis años. De verdad este sería el fin de Zaibach habían ganado. Ahora que debían hacer. ¿Quién seria el enemigo ahora? Se preguntaron muchos.

Los deseos de muchos era el de seguir peleando hasta la muerte, el de otros el de volver a sus hogares junto a su familia, otros desearon vivir en paz y no ver más guerras, en cambio a unos la codicia se apodero sus mentes deseando tener más de lo que tenían y para ellos la unía respuesta a sus deseos era el de pelear. El deseo de todos era muy diferente al resto y la vez muy semejantes cual ganaría.

Por más que los lideres hicieron un tratado de una alianza que no se debía romper hasta después de unos meses que culminara la guerra muy pocos la respetaron y los que lo intentaron no pudieron al verse atacados tenían que responder a esos ataques y continuar luchando para sobrevivir.

Inu que salió un poco después que empezara a brillar la luz, su único deseo era el de ver sana a Serena, cada vez se ponía más fría. Ella moriría, de nuevo le quitarían otro ser querido, no lo permitiría de nuevo. Debía volar lo más rápido que pudiera su único deseo es salvar a Serena no le importaba el resto... No le importo que su deseo fuera egoísta. Después de todo ese era su deseo. Y la maquina lo debía cumplir.

Hitomi aun con el brazo herido se volvió a incorporar, debía detenerla antes que empeoraran las cosas. Cronos se interpuso: Fortuna no tienes las fuerzas suficientes para continuar con esta pelea.

Hitomi lo aparto al igual que hizo con Van: Yo soy la única que se puede oponer a ella. Lo sabes perfectamente.

Van: Hitomi No puedes pelear, mírate estas herida y hasta agotada.

Hitomi: Van te he dicho que no te metas en esto. Es mi problema.

Rea sigue burlándose: Hay Fortuna quieres hacerte la fuerte conmigo. No me hagas reír ahora con este poder puedo mandarte directo al otro mundo.

Hitomi: En serio quiero verlo. – Hitomi coge su katana y empieza otra vez la batalla. Salían rayitos por aquí y por halla, por el choque de energías tan poderosos (No se si alguna ha visto blood +, si la han visto imagínense una pelea entre Saya y la zorra maldita de Diva... VIVA BLOOD+ ñ.ñ y Solomon ta un cuero). El cansancio en Hitomi se hacia cada vez más evidente.

Por su parte Rea al ver a un Van desprevenido, envía una daga que iba directo a su corazón. Hitomi se dio cuenta y se interpone entre Van y la daga se clava en ella, produciéndole un profunda herida.

Hitomi cae al suelo, la sangre emana a borbotones de la herida(Tipo Kill Bill). Van la pone entre sus brazos.: Hitomi, Hitomi, por favor, no me dejes.

Hitomi: Augh. – Tratando de esquivar la mirada de Van- Van lo siento.

Van: Hitomi no gastes tus energías. Además no tienes nada porque disculparte.

Hitomi pone su mano en la herida, haciendo un intento por detener la hemorragia: Van. De verdad lo siento...AUGH... Por mi culpa acabas de perder a tu.

Van: Hitomi no sigas.

Hitomi augh, augh, hijo a nuestro hijo, entiendes la magnitud. Lo siento Van. De verdad lo siento.

Van se quedo frío, ahí recién se percato que la herida estaba en el abdomen de Hitomi, la daga aun permanecía incrustada en ella, comprendio la magnitud del asunto, lo único que atino a decirle: Voy a sacar la daga. Te va doler un poco.

Hitomi triste y adolorida: Van..- Luego soltó un fuerte alarido.

Por otro parte Cronos junto a Gaea se encargaron de enfrentar o mejor dicho distraer a Rea, mientras Van se encargaba de Hitomi. Fue cierto lo que dijo Hitomi era sobre la diferencia de poderes entre ellos aunque ahora se había reducido. Por que la furia o mejor dicho la ira que sentía Cronos en ese momento era terrible, quería acabar con Rea. Podía soportarle un montón de cosas, lo había echo en cierto punto pero esto que acababa de hacer no tenía perdón de Dios.

La ira lo corroía hasta los huesos estuvo a solo un paso de terminar con ella la tenía acorralada solo necesitaba darle la estocada, los ojos de Rea expresaban verdadero terror, Cronos sintió un misterioso placer al verla así, tenía el poder sobre ella y ahora debía acabar con ella, matarla. Y cuando estuvo a punto a sentir el placer máximo de matarla un grito lo quito de su trance.

"HITOMI, HITOMI, HITOMI"

Rea aprovecha el descuido de Cronos y le da un golpe en el estomago mandándolo lejos. Cronos se levanta y va donde esta Hitomi, Gaea que permanecía en un rincón adolorida por los golpes sufridos también se acerca donde ellos.

Van: Hitomi, por favor reacciona. No te... no te mueras.. por favor... no lo hagas.

Cronos que recién acaba de llegar: ¿Qué sucedió?

Van: No despierta. Rayos. La voy a perder.

Cronos: No digas tonterías... Vete con ella. Y me encargare de Rea. Madre tu acompáñalos.

Gaea: Si salgo, esta lucha será en vano.

Cronos: Es cierto. Aunque sea llévalos a la salida.

Gaea: Está bien.

Van: No pienso dejar todo el problema en tus manos.

Cronos: Vete con ella. Sálvala. Total a la persona a que desea tener a su lado es a ti. O piensas hacerte el héroe y dejar a tu mujer e hijo desamparados.

Van: Yo soy he sido uno de los elegidos a restaurar la paz perturbada en el mundo de los mortales... Esa fue la prueba que nos impusieron a ambos. No a ti. Entiendes. Por eso ella continuo luchando... Si tu te metes en esto todo esto fue en vano para nosotros dos. Así que llévatela...

Cronos: Con que en eso consistía la prueba que les impuso mi padre...

Van: Entiendes lo importante que es para ambos.

Cronos: Si... No te preocupes me encargare de que llegue viva y se cure.- le da un objeto a Van. No se ve claramente que es: Tomo te será de utilidad.

Van: Gracias. – Luego procede a despedirse de Hitomi con un tierno beso y le hace una pequeña caricia al vientre de ella y les dice unas tiernas palabras: Tienen que vivir.

Cronos parte con Hitomi en brazos y su madre lo acompaña.

Rea trata de ir tras ellos pero Van la detiene: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Rea que ya estaba más rehabilitada (en otras palabras uso una poción para curarse, tipo jueguito de video y su vit aumento): No me digas que tu un inútil híbrido como tu me va a detener.(Reuecuerden que Van es mitad humano por parte de su padre y mitad ryujin por su madre)

Van: Este híbrido se va encargar de enviarte al otro mundo... Sabes cualquiera que intente hacerle daño o le hace daño a mi Hitomi no la cuenta.

Rea: No me hagas reír. Hasta Cronos a tenido más posibilidades que tu para acabar conmigo. O acaso no recuerdas que la última vez por tu ineptitud, fallaron.

Van: Ya no soy el mismo que la última vez... Rea. Ten eso por seguro...

La batalla empezó, Rea le dio con todo al pobre de Van le envió lanzas dagas, ataques eléctricos hondas de choque y toda clase de ataques psíquicos... Van por su parte logro llamar a Escaflowne y la lucha se hizo más pareja entre ambos pero las heridas que sufrieron ambos eran graves y aquí lo que valía era la resistencia. Porque Van estaba dando su propia vida en ese combate...

Lo único que se repetía en su mente:

Deseo vivir.

Deseo volver a ver a Hitomi.

Deseo ver crecer a mis hijos.

Deseo verlos crecer.

No deseo perderlos.

No de nuevo.

Una gran explosión se sintió, la ciudad de Zaibach había estallado y las llamas invadieron el lugar, la puerta que conectaba el Tártaro con Gaea desapareció. Lo único que se podía ver era una gran cantidad de llamas que consumían el lugar. Era probable que cualquiera que se encontrara en ese lugar estuviera muerta... Nadie podría sobrevivir a semejante desastre.

La lucha entre los países aliados que se había suscitado seso, con una tregua de tiempo indefinido. Principalmente se llego a este acuerdo para recoger a los heridos, sepultar a los muertos y buscar a los desaparecidos...

Probablemente el reino más interesado en las búsquedas era el Fanelia. El motivo no quedo muy después de todo lo único que se sabia era el rumor que el rey había desaparecido. Varios reinos se pusieron muy alertas al oír semejante noticia, en especial los avariciosos, debido a que el rey no había dejado ningún descendiente y las consecuencias en estos casos son relativamente obvias.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones del Frylom se respiraba la tensión en el ambiente. Por un lado se esperaba el regreso del Rey y por el otro conocer el estado en el que se encontraba la reina y esto en cierto punto paso a ser una prioridad después de enterarse que la joven estaba embarazada.

Por desgracia los pronósticos no eran del todo alentadoras, el último que dio el doctor fue que las probabilidades que ella viviera eran de un 55 y de las que no perdiera al bebé estaban entre un 30 y 35. Estás subirían cuando ella por fin recuperara el conocimiento.

Pasaron dos semanas de larga espera para que Hitomi recién recuperara el conocimiento, por una parte fue un alivio temporal debido que ahora empezaría un nuevo suplicio... El como explicarle a Hitomi que Van había desaparecido y que su embarazo no estaba del todo bien.

Serge había sido el que había asumido todas estas responsabilidades. Por el momento iba a preferir mentirle a Hitomi por lo menos hasta que ella estuviera más recuperada y pueda soportar una noticia como esa.

Tocan a la puerta de su despacho.

Serge: Adelante.

Un señor de avanzada edad vestido de blanco: Comandante Alberti, venga a darle el diagnostico.

Serge: Está bien doctor, dígame ella vivirá.

Doctor: Si, eso si ha de permanecer en reposo unas semanas más.

Serge: Bien. El niño.

Doctor: Ese es un asunto más delicado.

Serge: ¿cómo que delicado? Explíquese.

Doctor: No se puede decir a ciencia acierta. La herida fue profunda y no estamos seguros si daño la placenta o algún órgano del feto... Además que la señora a perdido mucha sangre y ha estado al borde de la muerte.

Serge quería romper algo en ese momento: Pero por el momento que se espera.

Doctor:...

-Fin-

Notas de autora: Bueno muxaxas aqui les he traído el último capitulo, me costo muxo, aunque a pesar de eso e subido de nivel en la pre, toy en el nivel A. Pero a eso a ustedes que les va importar al igual que mi mejor amigo que hice en la pre se va ir a estudiar a otro país snif, snif, snif... Pero se que el final ta algo no sé como que le falta algo, ustedes ya rajaran en sus reviews y me enviaran sus tomatasos,. Sin embargo tengan en consideración el tiempo que me he tomado en escribir este fic, el esfuerzo que he puesto... Después de todo me alegro que a alguien le haya sacado una sonrisa al leer este fic.. Bueno ya me quito. Ya no van a aguantar a esta escritora rayada, que aun enferma se pego al teclado para escribir, aguanto gritos, regaños y suplico por quedarse un ratito más en la pc además de sacar de quien sabe donde un poco de dinero para irse a las cabis y subir cada capitulo.

Les agradezco a todas las lectoras…

Su fiel servidora BBKID.

Continuara

P.S: De verdad pensaron que ese era el final. No. Falta el epilogo y ahí se enteraran que fue de la vida de nuestros personajes, si Rea de verdad murió o se fue a un manicomio de vacaciones a un penal a purgar su condena. Si Serena murió o sigue viva, si Van murió o no y para unas saber el sino de Cronos, se quedara con Hitomi o talvez se buscara un nuevo amor... No se lo pierden en el próximo y último, de verdad va ser el ultimo, capitulo de su fanfiction favorito: guerras de un oscuro pasado. A la misma hora en el mismo canal.


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogo:**

Han pasado varios meses desde la batalla final contra Rea, Hitomi se había recuperado satisfactoriamente de sus heridas y su embarazo estaba yendo viento en popa con altos y bajos por su estado de animo además de sus nuevas obligaciones al convertirse en Reina de Fanelia, después de la desaparición de Van, como lo denomino Hitomi. Después de todo ella nunca aceptaría que Van estuviera muerto a menos que le trajeran el cuerpo sin vida.

Los pequeños que llevaba en su vientre, si pequeños porque eran dos según los estudios que le realizaron en el valle, son la única esperanza de Fanelia. Puesto que Van al no dejar herederos más que aquellos dos bebés que llevaba Hitomi en su vientre, si ella los perdía por un motivo x, automáticamente Fanelia desaparecería, más bien lo partirían o formaría a ser de Deidlas. Cosa que a nadie perteneciente al reino de Fanelia quisiese que pasase.

Por este motivo se tomaron las mayores precauciones con Hitomi que constantemente era controlado su embarazo por una serie de médicos, aparte que Chid mando una de las mejores parteras del reino de Freid al igual que la gran maestra Minerva, la tía de Van, envió a unas cuantas ryujins y la señora Petronia que estaba muy pendiente de ella.

Hitomi considera esto exagerado, es decir si le sumaba los cuatro doctores, la partera que mando Chid, las cinco ryujins y a la señora Petronia esto es un total de once personas que la manoseaban (La examinaban) por lo mínimo una vez por semana.

Si por ella fuera cambiaria todos esos cuidados por estar en los brazos de Van, porque fuera él que le consintiera los caprichos y antojos que tenía de vez en cuando. "Van" Lo extraña demasiado, en especial esa mirada carmesí llena de amor que vio cada mañana, el aroma de su piel, la tonada de los latidos de su corazón que escuchaba cada vez que se posaba en su pecho a descansar , su voz que le repetía que la amaba, el calor de su cuerpo, su respirar, sus besos sus caricias su todo. (Si fuera ella también extrañaría su todo)

De solo recordarlo o pensar en él sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, como deseaba que Van estuviese a su lado, compartiendo estos momentos tan especiales que era el de esperar a sus primogénitos. Estaba segura que si él no hubiera desaparecido estaría pegado como una lapa. Consintiéndola a ella y sus pequeños...

Su único consuelo eran precisamente sus dos bebés. Si no estuvieran ellos en este momento no tendría ningún motivo por el cual vivir, ellas eran su única motivación por ser fuerte y sobrellevar estos momentos que son tan duros para ella, debía ser fuerte y sacarlos adelante en el peor de los casos que Van no volviera nunca más. Que con el pasar del tiempo, estaba pasando de ser una posibilidad a una realidad.

Pero como han de saber no todo el mundo estaba del todo contento por el embarazo de la reina, en especial algunos miembros de la corte y un par de consejeros reales. Estos comentaban a espaldas de Hitomi, "Que probablemente los niños que la reina esperaba no eran hijos de su majestad, Que de seguro esos niños eran unos bastardos, que a ellos les querían hacer los tontos haciéndoles creer que su majestad embarazo a esa mujer y que ese par de espurios eran hijos de algún sujeto de la Luna Ilusoria."

Serge y los demás miembros del consejo al igual que Merle oyeron estos comentarios que empezaron a convertirse en rumores, ellos trataron de pedir que Hitomi se enterara. Porque lo más seguro es que ella tendría un gran colerón y esto no es nada bueno en una mujer embarazada además que los médicos les dijeron que ella debía permanecer en un ambiente tranquilo, donde ella no renegara ni nada parecido porque esto la pondría inducir un aborto o su embarazo pasaría a ser de alto riesgo.

A pesar de todos los cuidados que tuvieron con ella. Desgraciadamente un día después de una de las reuniones que tuvo con el consejo ella se olvido unos papeles teniendo que regresar a la sala y antes de ingresar escucha una conversación, hablaban sobre ella.

Voz 1: No sé como puede ser tan cínica.

Voz 2: Estoy seguro que esos bastardos, fueron producto de alguna aventura que tuvo en la Luna Fantasma.

Voz 3: Nos quieren hacer creer que son hijos de nuestro difunto rey.

Voz 1: Como el ya no esta con nosotros, no puede desmentir lo dicho por esa farsante .

Voz 3: De seguro engatuso a nuestro Rey.

Voz 1: O le hizo alguna brujería. Oí que esa mujer es una bruja.

Voz 2: Entonces esas que lleva en su vientre deben ser unos engendros del demonio.

Hitomi no pudo más, tal vez le toleraría que hablaran mal de ella pero con sus hijos no, eso nunca lo preemitirá. Ingreso intespectivamente a la sala, lucia molesta, mejor dicho furibunda: Disculpen por interrumpir su tan entretenida conversación.

Douglas hipócritamente: No tiene porque hacerlo su majestad.

Hitomi: Déjense de hipocresías. Se perfectamente que no le simpatizo y que habla a mis espaldas al igual que usted, Barjal.

Barjal haciéndose el ofendido: ¿Quién le ha dicho semejante cosa?

Hitomi: Los escuche perfectamente hace una momento. – Los tres hombres se pusieron pálidos.(El tercero era el secretario de Douglas) Hitomi continuo: Le puedo tolerar que hablen de mi... Pero nunca de mis hijos, con ellos no se metan.

Douglas se dio cuenta que era muy probable que su puesto estuviera perdido, sin embargo dejaría una cosa muy en claro a la reina: Ese par de bartardos. Discúlpeme pero dudo que sean de su majestad, Van.

Hitomi: Como se atreve. – Intento darle una bofetada pero Douglas la detuvo.

Douglas.

Douglas sujetándole fuertemente la mano: Usted habrá podido engañar a los demás miembros del consejo, con su carita de mosca muerta. A mi no.

Hitomi tratando de zafarse: Suélteme me hace daño.

Barjal interviniendo: Douglas, suéltala de..

Douglas le corto apretando más fuerte su mano: Deje este teatro y díganos la verdad sobre quien es el padre de esos espurios.. – Ahí recién la soltó.

Los ojos jade de Hitomi irradiaban odio: Van, él es el padre... No quiero que vuelva a darle tales apelativos a mis hijos. – Su rostro tomo un tono rojizo.

Douglas: Va ha seguir con ese engaño. Dígame quien puede alegar a su favor.

Barjal nota que Hitomi está apunto de estallar, si esto continuaba en su estado era muy peligroso: Douglas, es suficiente.

Douglas: No lo es. Que conteste.

Hitomi con su respiración más acelerada: Van, incluso Merle, Serge, Dryden y todos los que fueron con nosotros en el Frylom.

Douglas: Ellos de seguro saldrán a su favor por ser sus amigos.

Hitomi: Ellos dirán la verdad. – Posa sus manos en su vientre al sentir una leve punzada. – Estos niños son de Van. Fueron el producto de nuestro amor.

Douglas: Ja. No nos venga con esas palabras dulces. Usted lo único que quiere es el titulo y el dinero. Para usted y esos engendros, sino porque otro motivo se queda en Fanelia.

Hitomi un poco agitada: Que pena me da usted. Si lo deseara podría irme, regresar a mi mundo con mis hijos y olvidar todo esto. Sin embargo no lo hago, porque tengo la esperanza que Van este con vida y si en el peor de los casos el estuviera.. Estoy segura que él hubiese querido que sus hijos se criaran en Fanelia y no en la Luna Ilusoria. Aparte se si me hubiera ido, el destino de Fanelia seria fatal al no existir ningún heredero al trono y Van nunca deseo eso para su reino... Ahhh- Sintió un fuerte dolor se le nublo todo, desplomándose.

Barjal y el secretario se acercaron de inmediato a Hitomi.

Barjal: Señora Hitomi, reaccione por favor.- Noto unas manchas rojas en el vestido de ella. - Rápido ve por el medico, Sebastián.

Sebastián: Si ministro.

Douglas: Yo no quería.

Barjal: Mira lo que hiciste.. Si pierde a esos niños todo se acabo...

Todo el mundo estaba con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, si Hitomi perdía a los niños significaba el final de Fanelia. Los ministros esperaban fuera de la habitación de ella a que saliera alguno de los médicos y les diera el pronostico sobre su estado. Merle rezaba porque Hitomi se hallara bien y que lo de hoy simplemente fuera un susto.

Después de unas tres o cuatro horas salieron primero dos de las ryujins, dos doctores, la partera de Freid llamada Aidé junto a la señora Petronia que lucia enojadísima.

Serge que era uno de los más preocupados, tenía muy presente la promesa que le hizo a su amigo, fue el primero que pregunto: ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Noa una de la Ryujins: Por ahora fuera de peligro.

Todos sintieron como el alma les regresaba al cuerpo.

Julios el medico de cabecera: No obstante aun deben permanecer en reposo.

Aidé: Por poco y pierde a esos angelitos.

Doña Petronia: No hay duda que esos niños son de su majestad Van por lo fuertes que son. – Ahora enojada con el seño fruncido.- ¿Qué fue lo sucedió? ¿Por qué se puso a sí de mal la niña? (Le decía de cariño a Hitomi niña)

Todos miraron de mala cara a Douglas, Barjal y a Sebastián.

Doña Petronia: Contesten.

Barjal: Tuvimos un pequeño altercado con su señoría.

Noa: ¿Pequeño? Eso yo lo dudo.

Lizbeth otra de las ryujins: A de haber sido una discusión muy fuerte la que han de haber tenido.

Julios: Cosa que les prohibimos que hicieran... Recuerden que desde un principio dijimos que la señora.

Doña Petronia: NO DEBÍA TENER DISGUSTOS.

Lizbeth: Acaso quieren que mueran los tres.

Doña Petronia: Debieron tener eso en cuenta.

Douglas que fue la primera palabra que dijo en horas: Yo no quería hacerles daño.

Alberto el otro medico: Lo hizo, gracias a los Dioses que han permitido que no pase una desgracia.

Salieron los que faltaban.

Miguel uno de los doctores: La señora esta descansando, Por favor no la molesten.

Leti una de las ryujin: Aun esta débil.

Tadeo doctor: Van a tener que descansar por una buena temporada, nada de esfuerzos por último una buena alimentación balanceada, rica en proteínas y vitaminas para su rápida recuperación.

Serge: No sé preocupe de eso nos encargaremos.

Por lo visto no está aquí...- Da un suspiro de resignación. U.U – Por gusto gaste mi tiempo. – Una joven muy guapa pasa delante suyo, este le sonríe coquetamente, diciendo al final. – Aunque quizá no del todo, no hay duda que las mujeres mortales tratan mejor a los hombres. – Se fija más en los atributos de la joven. – Y están buenísimas...

GRRRRRRRR... ¿Qué hace mirando a mi hermanita? Depravado.-

Les informo que no se trata del caballero Allen Schezar, que ese esta en Palas cambiándole los pañales a su pequeño hijo mientras Eries se fue hacer unas compras con su hermana y cuñada... (Están preparando todo para el baby shower de Hitomi"Suponemos"). Él que en este momento se encuentra en apuros es tatachan Cronos.

Este mira al sujeto de unos 27 o 28 años, era de su mismo tamaño y parecía físico culturista. (Cronos estaba agarrada pero no parecía rana, me refiero que no estaba lleno de músculos que te dan miedo.)

Cronos: Yo no he mirado nada... Y si lo hubiera echo ¿Qué más da? Para eso tenemos el sentido de la vista para apreciar las cosas bellas de este mundo. ¿No lo cree?. Con su permiso me retiro.- Dejo unos billetes en la mesa.- Quédese con el cambio.- Se retiro del establecimiento. El sujeto musculoso se quedo pensando en las palabras de Cronos, y la hermana de este se quedo babeando al verlo a Cronos...

Cronos se fue de mala gana, más lejos de aquel café se dijo para si mismo. – Lo malo de ellas es que en la mayoría de las ocasiones tienen un gorilon como guarda espaldas que el único músculo que no ejercita es el cerebro... Mejor regresare a Gaea, a ver si ahí tengo más suerte.

Un haz de luz lo envuelve llevándolo de regreso a Gaea. Apenas puso un pie en Gaea un aparato que llevaba consigo empezó a sonar: PI, PI ,PI, PI, PI, PI, PI, PI...

Está En Gaea debo apresurarme en hallaron antes que desaparezca la señal de nuevo.- Pero antes de continuar su viaje, oye un llanto a lo lejos, mejor dicho sintió llorar a Hitomi. (Como le hizo, I don't know, imagínenselo) Cronos no sabe si ir donde Hitomi o por él objeto que busca, ambas cosas son importantes para él... Decidiendo ir...

Por otro lado Hitomi por fin despertó de su profundo sueño aun se encontraba confundida por lo ocurrido, poco a poco sus recuerdos se fueron aclarando y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento la fue invadiendo, en que quizás fue un error quedarse en Gaea y que lo mejor es que ello regresara a Luna Ilusoria, después de todo ahí podría desempeñarse mejor y sus hijos nos estarían recibiendo insultos como esos.

"Si Van estuviera conmigo nada de esto sucedería, Van por que tuviste que irte." Lagrimas escaparon a cantaros de su rostro. Habían sucedido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Y las presiones aumentaron considerablemente. Ya no podía más.

No imagine que fueras a ser tan débil. Mi querida Fortuna. - Dijo alguien desde la ventana.

Hitomi se seco las lagrimas: ¡Cronos! ¡Estas vivo! – Intenta levantarse, pero pierde el equilibrio y casi se cae, felizmente Cronos la sostuvo.

Cronos reprendiéndola: Debes tener más cuidado.. Claro que estoy vivo, Te informo que no es fácil acabar conmigo.

Hitomi: Me lo imaginaba. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Cómo saliste del Tártaro? Y ¿sabes algo de Van?

Cronos dudando: Bueno este... ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en el Tártaro?

Hitomi media triste: Mas o menos... Lo último que recuerdo es que Rea me hirió. Cuando desperté me encontraba en el Frylom... Ahora dime que le paso a Van.

Cronos: No lo sé.

Hitomi: Mientes. Dime la verdad.

Cronos: Después que perdiste el conocimiento, le dije que te sacara de ahí, que yo me encargaría de Rea. Sin embargo él se negó.

Hitomi en un susurro y unas cuatas lagrimas: Me lo suponía... Él se quedo luchando con Rea ¿Verdad?

Cronos: Si, me pidió que los salvara. Cuando te deje en el Frylom y pensé volver al Tártaro por él. Hubo la explosión.

Hitomi: No supiste más de él.- No pudo más contener su llanto y se puso a llorar.

A Cronos le destrozo verla así: No llores. Le va hacer daño a tus bebés.

Hitomi: Lo sé... No obstante lo extraño demasiado...

Cronos: ...

Hitomi se percato que Cronos vestía ropas de Luna Ilusoria: ¿Has ido a la Tierra?

Cronos: Si ¿Por qué?

Hitomi: Llévame... Llévame de regreso a mi mundo. Si no esta él aquí que más da estar en este lugar.

Cronos: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Hitomi:...

Cronos: No me vas a decir nada... Es obvio en ti... Si no me equivoco, si tu desparecieras Fanelia dejaría de existir...

Hitomi: Lo sé, pero si voy a estar rodeada de gente que duda de mi de mis capacidades e incluso de mis hijos... Tal vez hasta les da igual si estoy o no estoy aquí.

Cronos: Tu al escapar les estarías dando la razón a todos ellos... Les darías muchas cosas más de que hablar... Mostrarías que eres débil...

Hitomi: No me importa.

Cronos: Si volviera Escaflowne y no te encuentra.

Hitomi: Sabría que volví a mi mundo.

Cronos: Cuanto tiempo crees que se demoraría en hallarte. La última vez se demoraron seis años si mal no recuerdo.

Hitomi:...

Cronos: Además súmale la vergüenza que tendría que soportar al estar escuchando que la reina que escogió no fue la indicada, que fue débil y quien sabe cuantas cosas más le hablarían... Estarías dispuesta a que él aguante todo eso... O prefieres darles su merecido a todos esos que andan diciendo cosas a tus espaldas. Demuéstreles que están equivocados en lo que dicen has que se traguen sus palabras... Y cundo regrese él se sienta orgulloso de tener una esposa como tu y dos niños que supondremos sean lindos... Por lo menos por tu lado.

Hitomi: Mi bebés lo serán por ambos lados.

Cronos: Mi querida Fortuna, por tu lado de echo les vendrá pero por el lado paterno, esta difícil.

Hitomi: Van es lindo.

Cronos: Para gustos y disgustos no hay nada escrito... Ahora dime que es lo que vas a decidir quedarte o irte.

Hitomi: Me quedare y haré tragarse sus palabras a esos.

Cronos: Así se habla Fortuna. – Le da palmaditas en la espalda.

Hitomi: Mi nombre es Hitomi.

Cronos: Hitomi y Fortuna es lo mismo... Al igual que el nombre de tu maridito... Después de todo ambos son la misma persona... Bueno mi querida Fortuna fue un gusto verte de nuevo... Ahora debo irme.

Hitomi: No te vallas.

Cronos: Debo hacerlo... Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.

Hitomi: Está bien, sin embargo prométeme que vendrás a visitarme.

Cronos: Lo haré... Ahora cuídate y se fuerte.

Hitomi: Esta bien. Hasta pronto Cronos.

Cronos: Hasta pronto mi querida Fortuna.

Hitomi: Es Hitomi

Cronos le hace unas señas con la mano.

Meses después

Si que esta cochinada no sirve de nada, lo única que hace es zonar PIPIPI.- Boto una especie de Rastreador al suelo. Cronos se sienta en el suelo. Prácticamente desde que salió del Tártaro se la paso buscando ese reloj, ahora solo le faltaba que ese baboso lo hubiera perdido o roto.

Una voz dudosa le pregunta: ¿Cronos?

Cronos levanta la cabeza y responde: Ese es mi nombre siempre y cuando no sea cantinero que viene a quejarse que le debo o un marido u padre o hermano celoso que se viene a quejar por que mire a una mujer... – Se quedo en silencio al ver que el extraño que le pregunto su nombre no era un simple forastero. - ... Escaflowne...

La persona le responde: Bueno por lo que recuerdo mi nombre es Van y el de mi guymelef es Escaflowne. Si no este loco como dicen unos.

Cronos: Es cierto tu nombre ahora es Van. Pero eres tu...- Se levanta a recoger su rastreador y lo limpia. – No estaba malogrado esta cochinada.

Van intrigado: ¿Qué es eso?

Cronos: Esto... No tiene importancia. ¿Por cierto tienes mi reloj?

Van: ¿Reloj?

Cronos: Si, un reloj de arena ¿Dónde esta?

Van pensativo: Tengo un reloj de arena aunque no sé si sea tuyo.

Cronos: Muéstramelo.

Van comienza buscar entre sus cosas, tira un montón de cachivache, hasta que al final saca un reloj de arena que tenía unos grabados: Este es tu reloj.

Cronos se lo arrebata, le da besitos a su reloj: Hay como te extrañe mi querido relojito, ya no te voy a volver a prestar. Siempre vas a estar a mi lado.

Van lo ve rarito a Cronos y dubitativo de nuevo le pregunta a Cronos: Cronos.

Cronos de mala gana: ¿Qué quieres? No vez que estoy ocupado.

Van sarcástico: Huy se nota, estas besando a tu reloj.

Cronos: Te informo que este no es un reloj cualquiera. Pero que puedo esperar de un ignorante como tu.

Van: En primer lugar no soy un ignorante quizá este algo desmemoriado. Además deberías agradecer que no bote o cambie esa baratija por algo de comida.

Cronos: Mejor no discuto contigo y dime que es lo que quieres.

Van jugando con su deditos: Este pues... lo que quiero pedirte.. este..

Cronos molesto: Dilo.

Van: Es que... Es que... Es que... Quiero que me ayudes a llegar a Fanelia.

Cronos: ¿Por qué no vuelas? Eres un ryujin.

Van: Es que no se como llegar.

Cronos lo ve de arriba abajo y se mata de la risa.

Van: No sé que es lo que te da tanta risa.

Cronos más calmado: Antes dime hace cuanto tiempo estas intentando llegar a Fanelia.

Van pensativo: Unos cuantos meses.

Cronos: Y no has intentado pedir ayudo algún reino.

Van: Lo intente y me tomaron por loco, ya voy escapando de tres sanatorios y cinco cárceles que según ellos son de alta seguridad.

Cronos: Lindo prontuario para un rey. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Van: No le veo lo chistoso de estar encerrado y que te tomen por loco.

Cronos: Esta bien no me reiré. Por último no has intentado usar tu guymelef.

Van: Quien sabe donde este, no responde a mi llamado.

Cronos: Si que tienes mala suerte.

Van: Me vas ayudar o no.

Cronos: No lo sé...

Van: A quien e venido a pedirle ayuda. Es preferible que siga mi camino. – Mete todas sus cosas en el bolso que llevaba consigo.

Cronos: Está bien te llevare a Fanelia. No quiero seguir viendo triste a mi querida Fortuna.

Van le corrige: Su nombre es Hitomi. ¿Cómo esta ella?

Cronos: La última vez que la vi... Estaba bien, se le notaba un poco su embarazo. Me imagino que ahora debe estar más gordita.

Van con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: Él bebé se salvo.

Cronos: Los bebés, en plural.

Van con cara de sorpresa: ¡¿Bebés?! – Se desmayo el pobre y al igual que la vez que se entero que iba a ser padre, empezó a repetir como disco rallado: Son bebés, son bebés... – Está vez no estuvo doña Petronia con su balde de agua si no que al pobre de Van se le quitaron su chiripiolca con unos cuantos cachetadones que le dejaron los cachetes inflados como kiko.

En pocos días el par llego a Fanelia, en el transcurso del viaje Van localizo a Escaflowne y con ayuda de Cronos logro recuperarlo o mejor dicho con ayuda del dichoso reloj, que uno de los poderes que tenía era el de paralizar el tiempo por unos cuantos minutos.

Lo importante es que llegaron a Fanelia sanos y salvos.

Merle caminaba por los pasillos junto con Serge hablaban sobre el estado de Hitomi y el cambio de carácter que tuvo en estos últimos meses se veía mucho más positiva y decidida en las cosas que hacia.

Merle: Me pregunto ¿Quién habrá sido el causante de su cambio?

Serge: No lo sé, pero deberíamos darle las gracias.

Merle: Es cierto... Ahora cambiando de tema. Ya falta poco para que nazcan los bebés.

Serge: Según los médicos faltan unas dos o tres semanas. Es una lastima que Van no este.

Merle: Te imaginas como se pondría el amo – Van.

Serge se lo imagina y empieza a reírse.

Merle igual.

Una voz que proviene del lado opuesto del pasilla, para ser más exactos la que daba al jardín, que pertenecía aun encapuchado. (Si estaban encapuchado es por que afuera había empezado a llover): ¿Por qué se ríen de mi?

Otro le responde: Es obvio que a todo el mundo le das risa.

La primera voz: Cállate.

Merle y Serge se acercan a ambos encapuchados.

Serge pregunta: ¿Van?

El encapuchado se quita la capucha develando su rostro el cual pertenecía a... Van.

Merle salta en dirección de su amo Van: ¡Amo-Van! ¡Amo-Van! – Abrazándolo hasta estar apunto de asfixiarlo.

Van faltándole un poco el aire: Merle me estas... ahorcando.

Merle suelta a Van: Lo siento Amo-Van.

Serge: Me alegra verte de nuevo amigo. – Le da un abrazo a Van.

Van: A mi también me da gusto verte.

Cronos sin quitarse la capucha: He cumplido con mi labor por lo que me retiro.

Van: Espera. – A Van le costo decir esta palabra. – Si gustas puedes quedarte.

Cronos todo confianzudo ñ.ñ: Si tanto insistes, me quedo.

Van ¬¬ : Eso si no te vas acercar a mi Hitomi.

Cronos u.u: Entonces para que me quedo.

Van: Para hacer turismo en Fanelia...

Cronos: Que fastidio.

Merle intrigada por la identidad del encapuchado: Amo-Van ¿Quien esta persona?

Van: Te refieres a este.

Cronos se refiere a Van: Este tiene nombre. Tarado – Se quita la capucha mostrando su bellos rostro y de forma muy elegante: Mi nombre es Cronos, soy un viejo amigo de Fortuna o como le llaman Hitomi. Es un gusto conocerla señorita. – Se inclina y le da un beso en la mano.

Merle se sonroja: Mi nombre es Merle, señor Cronos y el gusto es mío.

Van tipo hermano celoso aparta a Cronos de Merle y le dice a este: Te informo que Merle ya esta comprometida con un joven soldado de Asturia. Así que aléjate.

Cronos: Me lo imaginaba, es difícil ver una joven y bella doncella soltera y sin compromiso en estos tiempos.

Serge se acerca a Van y le susurra: Este se parece al Caballero Schezar en sus tiempos de Don Juan.

Van le responde en un susurro: Este es mil veces peor y corregido.

Cronos escucho esto, pregunto: Quien es ese caballero Schezar.

Merle: Es un Caballero Caeli que en su juventud fue conocido como la maldición de las hermanos Aston y estuvo apunto de quitarle a Hitomi al Amo-Van.

Cronos: Me encantaría conocer a ese buen hombre.

Serge: Lastima que se retiro de sus tiempos de Casanova, ahora esta felizmente casado y es padre de dos niños.

Van: Y en este momento ese asunto no es muy relevante. Ahora Serge dime donde esta Hitomi para ir a verla.

Merle: En este momento se encuentra reunida con la princesa Eries y Serena Schezar.

Van: Merle, indícame en que sala están.

Serge: Van no creo que sea muy recomendable, el doctor nos dijo que nada de emociones fuertes ni nada parecido, que Hitomi debería permanecer en reposo y en un ambiente tranquilo.

Cronos: En otras palabras la vas asustar.

Van: Es mi esposa. Tengo derecho a verla.

Serge: Amigo, si gustas lo podemos discutir con los once personas que se encarga del bienestar de tu esposa. Si ellos dicen que no hay ningún problema la puedes ver.

Van: Que esperan llámelos.

Serge: Vas a tener que esperar hasta mañana que les toca hacer el chequeo general a tu esposa.

Van: Mañana. Me he pasado todos estos meses tratando de llegar a Fanelia para ver a mi amada Hitomi. Me escape de tres sanatorios cinco cárceles de alta seguridad solo para estar con ella hasta me rebaje en pedirle ayuda a este, solo para que me digan que no puedo ver a mi Hitomi.

Cronos le responde: Si.

Van: Cállate. Si no quieres que te de un golpe.

Serge: Solo debes esperar unas cuantas horas.

Merle: Eso no es nada comparado con lo anterior que tuvo que esperar.

Serge: Las horas se pasan volando.

Van todo sentimental: Pero quiero verla, abrazarla, besarla decirle que la quiero.

Cronos: Pareces un Hombre desesperado.

Van: Lo soy y que mas da. Estoy desesperado por ver a mi esposa.

Serge: Van cálmate, si lo hacemos es por el bien de tu esposa y de tus hijos. Ten en cuenta que el embarazo de ella no ha sido del todo fácil

Van: Esta bien esperare.

Pasaron las horas y llego la media noche, Van no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Hitomi, en como se vería ella embarazada, como deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Por lo que tomo una decisión iría a verla, solamente la vería y ver si se encontraba bien.

Para no despertar a nadie, salió por la ventana extendió sus alas y voló hasta la habitación en la que se suponía debían dormir Hitomi y él. La puerta de cristal que daba al bacón se encontraba cerrada, se lo esperaba por lo que busco el duplicado de la llave que tenía escondida debajo de la maceta que estaba ahí (Es obvio).

Abrió la puerta y entro sigilosamente y la vio ahí recostada su rostro se veía tan dulce y su voluminosa barriga lo enterneció, avanzo y acario la barriguita en la cual se encontraban esos dos pequeños que fueron el producto de su amor. Y se sorprendió al sentir como se movían y daban unas ligeras pataditas. Si por él fuera en ese momento gritaba de la emoción o hacia una fiesta.

Y aun más se sorprendió al oír la voz de su amada decir: Por favor pequeños no se muevan tanto. Y le duele a mamí cuando patean tan fuerte.- Acercando su mano a la de él. Van la quito de improviso y salió lo más rápido y silencioso posible de ahí.

Hitomi le extraño sentir una mano que no era la suya acariciar su vientre. Despertándose de improviso y lo que vio fue la puerta abierta. Se levanto de la cama y fue a cerrarla aun hacia un poco de frío en Fanelia a pesar de ser primavera.

Hitomi: Que frío. Mmm ¿Qué esto? – Se pregunto al ver en el balcón varias plumas blancas regadas en el suelo. Se agacho con mucha dificultad a recoger una de las plumas. – Dudo que sea él, conociéndolo estoy seguro que de inmediato hubiera venido a verme. Hay Van donde quiera que estés, espero que estés cuando nazcan. No es cierto pequeñines que quieren ver a papá pronto.

Van escucho las palabras de Hitomi, por una parte se alegro y por el otro se entristeció al no poder acercárseles a ellos y decirles que esta vivo.

Una corriente de aire los hizo tiritar de frío.

Hitomi: Si que hace frío, cerrare la puerto y tratare de conciliar de nuevo el sueño. – Se metió a la habitación.

Van escucho el cerrar de la puerta y por fin pudo dar un suspiro.

A la mañana siguiente Van dormía placidamente e su camita y soñaba con Hitomi y se imaginaba como serian sus hijos.

Mientras soñaba siente como alguien lo zarandea y le repite como una loca Amo-Van, Amo-Van, Amo-Van despierte, Amo-Van, Amo-Van despierte por favor es Hitomi.

Otra voz: Despiértalo de esta forma. – Ahora siente claramente como la cachetean y le dicen: Tarado despierta.

Van se despierta de mala gana: Te he repetido como mil veces que no soy Tarado y que no tienes el derecho a cachetearme animal, me dolió.

Cronos: Tarado tu mujer ya va dar a luz.

Van Ò.Ó : ¡¿QUÉ?! Pe...pe...pero...ete...es..es...te...te...te.te.. pu...pe.

Cronos: Quítate la tarades y cámbiate de ropa.

Luego que Van se demoro como dos horas para vestirse, se demoro tanto por que no podía coordinar bien sus extremidades. Y necesito ayuda por que si lo hacia sin ayuda los pantalones se los ponía en la cabeza los zapatos en las manos, etc, pobre chico taba emocionado.

Después de todo eso lo hicieron esperar en el pasillo, no paraba de caminar de u lado a otro un poco más y hacia una zanja. Y si no caminaba de un lado a otro se mordía las uñas y cuando intentaba hablar no podía completar ni una sola palabra, nadie comprendía su idioma.

Todo el mundo l miraba como bicho raro, es decir primero se aparece de la nada cuando la gran mayoría lo creía muerto y ahora se comportaba como un idiota.

Después de esperar quien sabe cuanto tiempo, que estuve lleno de gritos por parte de Hitomi y palabras sin sentido por pare de Van. Se escucho el llanto de un bebé. Van se emociono y grito: BIEN YA NACIO UNO... QUE VENGA EL OTRO. – A los pocos minutos se escucho otro llanto.. Van grito: YA NACIERON LOS DOS... – Se puso abrazar a tutili mundi. Para que al final dijera: Trago gratis para toda Fanelia solo por hoy.

Todos los presentes dijeron: Siiiiiii.

Van esperaba impaciente a que lo dejaran a pasar para conocer a sus hijos, se emociono mucho al ver salir a doña Petronia con dos bebés en brazos.

Van con carita tierna: Estos son mis hijos.

Doña Petronia: Si mi señor, es un niño – Le da al bebito de la mantita celeste- y una niña. – Le da a la bebita que estaba envuelta en un mantita rosada.

Van con lagrimas en sus ojos: Que hermosos son. Doña Petronia ¿Hitomi? ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? ¿Puedo verla?

Doña Petronia: En este momento esta descansando, comprenderá que no es nada fácil dar a luz a dos angelitos.

Van: Me imagino.

Doña: Ahora acompáñeme usted, que debemos ir hacer varias cosas con estos dos antes que conozcan a su mamita.

Paso un par de horas y la ciudad de Fanelia se encontraba sumida en una juerga espectacular que ni siquiera dejarían dormir a un muerto. Por lo que Hitomi despertó y se llevo una gran sorpresa que al principio creyó que fue un sueño. Era Van que estaba parado en la ventana con dos bebés en brazos. Hitomi se talló los ojos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Hitomi en un leve pero audible susurro: Van, eres tu Van.

Van jira mostrándole una sonrisa y los bebés: Si soy yo, Hitomi. Gracias por este hermoso regalo. – Se sienta en la cama.

Hitomi: Estos son nuestros

Van: Hijos. El es Naej, es el mayor.

Hitomi: Por tres minutos.

Van: Si y ella es Hikari. – Ambos pequeños empezaron a llorar. – Creo que tienen hambre.

Hitomi: Tienes toda la razón. – Toma a uno por uno las pequeños y les da de lactar ambos pequeños lucen muy saludables. – Van te demoraste mucho en volver.

Van: Es que tuve varios percances que te iré contando poco a poco. Pero en todo ese tiempo no deje de pensar en ti.

Hitomi: Yo tampoco Van.

Fin

Colorin colorado este cuento se a acabado

**Notas de autora: **Sorry, sorry y mil veces sorry. Se que querrán matarme algunas por tanta demora pero tengo muy buenas excusas. Primero el pasado mes de Julio mi querida y amada gata sombrita se murió, snif, snif, snif, snif. Si, la que se creía tarzan de maceta con el árbol de navidad y complejo de niño Dios con el nacimiento. Por lo cual se imaginaran que estuve con una depre tremenda. Porque por mas que gaste todos mis ahorros mi amada linda y preciosa gata no se salvo de la neumonía,(Es que aquí en Lima esta haciendo un frío de miercoles). Por ahora estoy buscando reemplazo de mi gata... Pero hasta ahora no la encuentro.

Además que aparte él que se suponía era mi inspiración lo vi el otro día y no se que rayos paso que me dejo de gustar... O simplemente me resigne y borre la posibilidad de estar algún en su corazoncito... Aparte de enterarme que mi amigo de la pre que se fue a la Argentina le gustaba.

Y si a esto le sumamos que no tuve muxo tempo por la pre que recién termine la semana antepasada y yo dije o por fin tendré tiempo para acabar mi fic. Pero no tuve que ayudar a mi big brother a pintar unos cueros. (No a los cueros de carne hueso por los cuales babeamos todas las mujeres) Si no esos cueros que se usan para tapicería. De ahí me toco hacer unos mandados.

Cuando por fin tuve la pc en mis manos y avance bastante con la historia viene la espesa de mi hermana diciéndome que tenía que usar la pc yo la deje usando la otra sesión y la maldita viene y me dice que tiene que apaga la pc nos peleamos y nos linchamos por que yo no grave mi archivo la cosa es que lo apago la muy maldita y se borro gran parte del final y hacerlo de nuevo.

Luego de toda esta ola de distracciones por fin tienen el dichoso final de este fic espero que les guste y de seguro harán fiesta debido a que se deshacen de esta loca.

Como antes agradecer a todas las lectoras que me animaron a continuar este fic, pondría los nombres, pero no me acuerdo como hacer para sacar los nombres de mi sesión... Bueno bye... hasta que algún día se me ocurra otra locura...

Disculpen la demora pero más vale tarde que nunca.

Dejen sus reviews please.

bbkid


End file.
